Book 2: Warriors: The Servant's Promise
by Pinipy
Summary: Evil has taken over. Death has taken the lives of many. The ground is drenched in crimson blood. And we have no savior, no leader, and no one to help us. We have lost faith, we have lost hope, and we have lost everything we've loved. But in the distance, far off toward the sun, a single promise will lead us toward the light, giving us all a reason to live.
1. Prologue

Quietness. Peacefulness. Relaxation.

StarClan was created because of these qualities, so that no matter how hectic your life was, you would always find peace in death. It was meant to be the hide-out, the place where you could rest without having to worry. It was meant to be a place where the living could ask questions, and a place where there was hope.

But it changed. StarClan was now just place where the dead cats went. Nothing more. There wasn't peace, and there wasn't happiness. They weren't even sure how to answer many of the questions asked by the living. It had been this way for many moons, but StarClan had managed.

Now that Sharpmoon had taken over, however, they were falling apart. Like shattered glass, they rushed to collect the pieces, but no matter how much they tried, more and more pieces fell to the ground. Most cats were still allowed to pray to StarClan, but they didn't want to, because the hope they'd once had in their ancestors was now gone.

So on the warm breezy night, many StarClan leaders had gathered, trying hard to figure out their own prophecy. Yes, they knew of who was to save them, and yes, they knew who was to help, but they were afraid, for the war leader, Rainfur, had been taken to a territory where StarClan no longer roamed, and that was _not_ part of the plan.

The leaders were all seated on a rocky waterfall, one that they used for a lot of meetings. There were numerous high stones that outlined the flowing waterfall all the way to the top, leaving many ledges for leaders to sit on. This was one of the largest meetings of all, it seemed, for all twenty high stones had a leader sitting on them.

Below the waterfall, a river flowed quietly, barely making any noise at all. The lush green grass swayed below them, and a few daisies danced in the dusk wind. Many previous medicine cats sat in this clearing, while many normal warriors and queens did as well. Probably a third of StarClan's most respected cats had gathered at this meeting, hoping to have a say in their clan's future.

One of the most important leaders there was Ravenstar, ThunderClan's previous leader. He was a wise dark grey tom who had first met the war leader, and he had been killed by him. But Ravenstar knew better than to judge Rainfur now, for the grey and white tom had become a fine fighter, and the dark grey leader found it sorrowful that Rainfur had lost his memory.

There were, of course, the first four leaders of the clans by the lake. They were another crucial aspect in this meeting because it was them who agreed to make Rainfur a cat after dying in his human life. They had also united in bringing Stormpaw, the Saviour, into the warrior world as well, though that decision was yet to become successful.

The next leader was a dull grey one with bright blue eyes that looked like they had electricity running through them. It was magnificent, and seeing as he had just as high of a rank as the other first four leaders of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, this tom was important.

Nightstar and Rosestar were also present, though the golden she-cat wasn't pleased. She would have been more than happy to stay near WindClan and help Blackstar lead the Queen Clan. Nightstar wasn't as reluctant, because he knew Rainfur as his deputy, and to know that the war leader no longer remembered him was an outrage, and he wanted something done about it.

Below, there were many familiar cats. Jayflight, Snowstorm, Thorntail, Yelloweye, Sweetclaw, Falconclaw. . .The list went on and on, for the war had taken many lives. Snowdrift, ThunderClan's previous medicine cat, had died of a wound that one of Sharpmoon's warriors had inflicted upon him. Frostfur was able to heal the rest of the ThunderClan cats, but it was very saddening to know that the warriors these days were breaking the warrior code so freely.

"StarClan, I speak before all of you in sorrow that so many has joined us," Thunderstar started. "We shall help the grieving cats that live by the lake, and push them to become stronger. This battle has only begun, and we wish our loved ones good luck." There were murmurs of agreement, and many began thanking StarClan that they didn't take any other of their loved ones.

"We are not here to discuss the deaths, though," Shadowstar continued. "We are to talk about a prophecy, one that all of you should know about. This prophecy talks of the Saviour, whom we must keep faith in. And the demons of the Dark Forest, who have been identified as the Volans. The one who hides his fear, and the Saviour will be the one to defeat Sharpmoon, but we have a problem." The dark clan leader drifted, leaving Windstar and Riverstar to finish.

"Stormpaw, the Saviour, has become. . .rebellious against the idea of being one of the prophecy cats," Windstar explained. "The human would rather go looking for Rainfur. Matar has kept him in ShadowClan, but it isn't long before he rejects the idea. This wasn't supposed to happen, so we must take caution."

"On a happier note, though, I bring news of Rainfur's survival," Riverstar continued happily. "Sharpmoon's fatal wound was kept under control thanks to Jactur's strength, but he is no longer within StarClan's protection. I-Instead, he resides in The Cats of the Storms, where he still lay in the healers den, unable to wake up unless we allow him. He's healing nicely, but we can't send any StarClan cats over to save him." The dull grey leader scoffed as Riverstar finished, as if he wasn't surprised at all.

"What's so amusing, Stormstar?" asked Ravenstar, his eyes narrowed. The dark grey ThunderClan leader was quite angry with this outcome, because Rainfur now had little chance of coming back. "Do you think it's funny that our war leader has ended up in that horrid place?" Stormstar narrowed his eyes as a scowl overtook the amused expression.

"The Cats of the Storms aren't horrible," Stormstar growled. "They've just been misguided to believe that we no longer exist." Nightstar gave out a sour laugh that caught the attention of all the cats in the clearing. The previous ShadowClan leader was not in a position to be making fun of Stormstar's words.

"They're not horrible, just different in a sick sort of away," said Nightstar sarcastically with an edge of irritation in his voice. The dull grey leader growled lowly at Nightstar's words, but didn't say anything. "Stormstar, they take loners and rogues and make them become servants! They think that their only goal in life is to kill as many Volans as possible, and they hate us. By my definition, I call that horrible, and now my deputy will be forced to live by their rules when he wakes."

"Can we stay on topic, please?" asked Thunderstar, his voice loud enough to get everyone's attention. The dark grey leader seemed to be just as irritated as Nightstar, which scared most since they knew of how angry Thunderstar could get. "Thank you. Now, Stormstar, are you sure you can't send some of your cats to look over Rainfur?" The dull grey warrior sighed with frustration as Thunderstar asked this, probably annoyed too much already to be asked such a question.

"Thunderstar, my warriors of StarClan no longer live in those hills, and we will never return, even if for one of your warriors," said Stormstar after he composed himself enough to speak normally. "The Dark Forest has destroyed our lands, and we will not return until the Volans leave." Everyone stared in shock as the noble leader of the Cats of the Storms sat proudly on his rock. None of them were expecting that answer, so this came as a shock to all of them.

"The Volans are innocent creatures created by accident!" Riverstar stated with a voice full of surprise. "How could you talk of them as if they were actually created by the Dark Forest when you know that that information was just simply made up by the Cats of the Storms?" There were many murmurs of agreement, making Stormstar force back a look of embarrassment.

"We don't know how those demons were created," Stormstar growled. "The Dark Forest could have actually created them, and that would result in the fact that we are putting our faith into the wrong paws. Actually, I think that this whole meeting is a joke because your prophecy is fake and could have many different outcomes. What if your war leader never remembers his destiny? What if your Saviour never understands how important he is? And what if your unexpected demon of the Dark Forest never comes to the lake to overthrow Sharpmoon? I know that prophecies are written from the future, but is the future ever written in stone?" The other leaders took in Stormstar's words with irritation, but the cats below seemed curious and wary of the situation now. They were whispering to themselves, actually understanding what the old leader was saying.

"Are you insane?" asked Shadowstar then, forcing all of the eyes down below to fall on him. "Maybe even just a tad bit crazy? The prophecy is not a fake. Half of it has already been fulfilled, and with our Prince being in touch with the Lone Huntress, our prophecy has yet to fail us. And don't forget about Jactur, who is able to talk to Matar. All of the information on Rainfur resides in that connection, and so our Saviour will at least not go insane, thinking his brother is dead."

"And what about Duskpaw, Demonkit, and Flamestar, hmm?" asked Stormstar, making a few flinch. "Duskpaw believes he needs pity because of his parents and small size. How is he going to turn out? If you go over to Demonkit, you find that she inherited her father's fighting spirit, and her thirst to prove herself. Don't you find that familiar? Maybe from Sharpmoon's past?"

"Bravekit has been able to keep his ambitions to a minimum, so he—" Ravenstar began.

"Oh, and what happens when Bravestar can no longer keep that kit living?" asked Stormstar. "How will Demonkit react then? She has her father's insanity, if you've forgotten, and she's dangerous. Now over to Flamestar, and we have a young leader who has no experience. The tom is in charge of protecting the Clans and yet he can't even organize a battle patrol! How can he, a young spy for Rainfur, ever survive in ThunderClan?" Thunderstar growled lowly, as did the other four leaders. They weren't happy with Stormstar's response—no one was.

"We have faith in the warriors whom Destiny has chosen, and we won't ever give up on them," Thunderstar growled. "So back to your decision. If you are sure you won't let us send any more StarClan warriors over to your territory, then we have no choice but to respect the leader of the Cats of the Storms and leave Rainfur's fate to chance. We will make him awake in two days' time." There was a few murmurs and whispers, but before long, there was no one left in the calm clearing.


	2. Chapter One

There was a quiet breeze in WindClan's camp as the sun began to rise brilliantly, creating a ray of sunshine that leaked through the hole in the den. The warm light soothed the two bundles below it, making them spread their legs and stretch as they felt the heat. Though their mother was near, she was not nearly enough, for icy leaf-fall air was making them cold.

Only a few moments later did the small grey and white she-kit wake, excitement flooding her dark blue eyes. She quickly looked around the den, finding it just the way she left it when she went to sleep the night before. Bare and lifeless aside from her pale grey brother and her light silver mother.

Yet, even though it was the same, it was different. Demonkit just couldn't explain the feeling of eagerness she had—it was as if everything felt so strange today because it was a special day. The first time she would be able to search camp, and explore the wonders it held.

With a happy glint in her eye, Demonkit sat up and nudged her brother, trying to get him to wake up. He groaned and flipped to his other side, ignoring his pest of a sister. With a small giggle, Demonkit nudged again, knowing that he would wake if she was constant. This time, his pale green eyes opened, revealing an expression of tiredness.

"Why are we up so early?" complained the pale grey tom, sitting up as Demonkit shook with excitement. "It's only dawn! Couldn't you have waited until sunhigh at least?" Demonkit giggled again, happy that Bravekit was finally awake. With him up, she could explore the camp!

"Aren't you excited about seeing camp?" asked Demonkit, her claws digging into the ground so that she wouldn't trip as she stood up. "After two moons of waiting, we're finally going to meet the other kits and mothers! Even the elders!" Bravekit seemed uninterested, like most of the time. It was as if he already knew what the camp looked like, and he was too tired to share her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah," Bravekit murmured, arching his back as he yawned. "Let's go wake up mother before we go though. We'd scare her out of her fur if we were missing." Demonkit bobbed her head, knowing exactly what he meant. Ever since they'd opened their eyes, Robinwing had been worried about them, always with them unless she had to go get food.

The two kits walked over to their mother, who seemed to sleep soundly in the back of the den, whispering a name they couldn't hear. Quickly and slyly, Bravekit and Demonkit nudged their mother's shoulder, trying to wake her. Within moments, Robinwing's pale green eyes were open, and she was looking at her kits with a warm smile on her face.

It was obvious that Bravekit had inherited their mother's eyes, because they were both the same shade of green that reminded Demonkit of clover, yet it was cloudy. Not as if they were blind, but as if the colour had been smeared. It was fun to see the resemblance between Robinwing and Bravekit, since she shared no physical traits from her mother.

According to Robinwing, Demonkit looked exactly like their father, except with dark blue eyes that seemed to scare most of the queens and elders. That was why she and her brother were never allowed outside until now. At least, that's what Robinwing said. Demonkit accepted this because, well, when she showed them how good a kit she was, they wouldn't be scared of her at all.

"I see you are eager to see the rest of camp today." said Robinwing, giving herself a quick groom. Her soft silver fur didn't seem to need it though. Demonkit's mother always seemed clean, no matter where she'd been.

"I can't believe the day has finally come!" said Demonkit excitedly, jumping up and down as Robinwing continued smiling at her. "After two whole moons of waiting! I can't wait to visit the other kits, and finally get out of this boring den to see some new stuff!"

"Well then, we better get going before you trip over your own tail," said Robinwing, a bit of sadness in her voice. She was hiding it, that much Demonkit could tell, but the question that always came to her head was: why was Robinwing sad in the first place? Demonkit wanted that question answered more than anything, because it seemed that it was also the reason everyone was scared of her as well.

Robinwing was first to leave the den, leading them with a confident stride that made Demonkit feel safer than usual. Bravekit was next, also walking out with certainty in his eyes. He seemed to have a thirst for proving that he was boring, not that he was strong. But Demonkit was different. All she wanted to do was see the world, and though she'd have to wait until she was an apprentice to actually go out into the forest, she was happy to just step out of the den.

Demonkit quickly stepped outside, feeling the cool ground beneath her paws. When she looked around, she gasped in surprise. There were four dens from what Demonkit could tell, each of them having a different substance. She could see the sides of the hill in which they lived in, and smiled as she saw the mouth of camp. One day, she would be prancing out of there on her way to ShadowClan to train as a warrior for ThunderClan.

As Demonkit looked around some more, she found that there was more cats than she had first imagined. Many kits were racing across the clearing, laughing and giggling as they tried to win the race. Near the largest den sat a sleek black tom with intense amber eyes, talking to a dusty brown tom with thick fur that seemed very wavy. With those looks, Demonkit guessed it was Blackstar and Duskfeather, since that's how Robinwing described them. Meanwhile two warriors sat at the entrance to camp, leaving Demonkit to realize that they were the guards. In other words, trained to guard all four camps or Sharpmoon on a schedule. It must be their turn this moon to guard WindClan.

"Demonkit! Over here!" Bravekit's voice rang in her ears, making her turn around to see him with two other older looking kits. The grey and white she-cat quickly ran over to her brother, looking to the two other kits in curiosity.

The first one was a calico she-cat with mossy green eyes. They were very bright, not cloudy like Bravekit's, and they made the she-cat seem bright and happy. She was taller than even Bravekit, leaving her to be at least three moons old, which meant that she was. . .Snowfur's kits.

The black she-cat beside the calico she-cat was also very tall, though it was more because of her slender long legs that seemed fit for a seven moon old apprentice. Her eyes were also amber, nearly matching to Blackstar's, though she wasn't really looking so intently. Instead, the kit was smiling warmly to the two new kits in front of her.

"Hello, Demonkit," Spiderkit greeted, her tail flicking with pleasure. "My name is Spiderkit, for my long legs that I've had since I was born." Demonkit nodded, finding it a good name that suited her. The calico kit shrank back as she looked to her. Demonkit became curious, wondering why she was so shy.

"That's Flowerkit, my sister," said Spiderkit, a happy expression still on her face. "She's always shy to newcomers—even when we first ventured outside of the den." She looked to her sister, smiling gently to her. Flowerkit looked to her sister, fear in her eyes. "Go on, Flowerkit. Say hello to our new friends." Spiderkit kept her gaze on Flowerkit's eyes, and in seconds, it was admiration in the mossy green eyes, not fear.

"H-hello. . ." Flowerkit murmured. Demonkit grinned, happy that the calico trusted them enough to greet them. The grey and white kit sat straighter, hoping that she'd just made new friends.

"Hello, Flowerkit," said Demonkit eagerly. "My name is Demonkit, and someday, I'm going to be a proud warrior of ThunderClan, just like my mum!" This made Flowerkit a little happier, because she bobbed her head, seeming to get excited about what Demonkit said.

"A-and I'm going to be a hunter for RiverClan, just like _my_mum!" Flowerkit joined in, a happy expression on her face that seemed to say, 'I trust you'. "I heard that she once caught two salmon fish and a water vole all in one patrol!" Bravekit widened his eyes, obviously amazed at that.

"I don't want to be a fighter or hunter," said Bravekit bravely, holding his head high with determination in his eyes. "I want to become a guard for the Clans, so that no matter what happens, all of _you_will be safe." Bravekit paused before noticing a curious look in small Flowerkit's eyes. "Oh, I'm Bravekit, Demonkit's brother." Demonkit smiled, happy that they'd found some friends after just a few moments of being outside!

"Hey, do you want to go meet the elders?" asked Spiderkit curiously, tilting her head to the side. "Flowerkit and I were just on our way over to get a good story while they're all in a good mood. You do _not_want to see them all grumpy and complaining—it's so boring!" Demonkit giggled, remembering Robinwing's stories from when she was a kit. There was only a few elders back then, so she knew she was going to have so much fun with so many!

"Sure!" Demonkit answered, jumping to her feet. "Bravekit, do you wanna come?" She turned to face her pale grey brother who nodded eagerly, obviously excited, though with his mature act he wasn't as bouncy as she was. He nodded in the end though, making Spiderkit beam.

"Alright, just follow me then," Spiderkit told them, standing up before padding forward. Flowerkit followed her sister immediately, as if she would get taken away if she was even an inch away from Spiderkit. Demonkit was still curious as to why Flowerkit was like that, but followed anyway, finding it best not to answer yet.

Demonkit and Bravekit followed the two older kits, very eager to finally see someone other than their mother. After a moon and a half of seeing nothing but that den, since their eyes opened at two weeks, Demonkit was getting bored of the bramble and moss. And now she'd met two older kits who liked her!

Just then, a dark brown tom blocked their way, seeming to be twice as big as them. Demonkit jumped in surprise, and Bravekit took a few steps back. Flowerkit just stood there smiling, looking pleased to see the tom while Spiderkit greeted him kindly.

"Hello, Mudpaw!" said Spiderkit happily, standing tall. "Have you heard? Demonkit and Bravekit have come out of their den!" Spiderkit flicked her long black tail to Bravekit and Demonkit before backing out of the way so that the apprentice could see them.

Mudpaw looked at them, his green eyes showing a curious look of relief and excitement, as if he'd been waiting for the day just as long as they had. At first Demonkit wondered why the medicine cat apprentice was so happy that she and Bravekit were out of the den, but then she remembered Robinwing telling her about how Mudpaw saved the two of them, so no wonder he was eager. Mudpaw was the only reason she and Bravekit were living, so he was probably happy to finally get to see them grow up.

"You two have grown," said Mudpaw wisely. Even though he was barely eight moons old, there was a look of intelligence in his eyes, as if he knew many important things that most didn't. It made Demonkit curious, and with her being just a kit who hadn't seen as far as her den for the past two moons, it made sense. "I'm assuming Robinwing has told you of who I am? She always seems to be thanking me." There was a kind smile on his face that made Demonkit grin. Everyone seemed to hate her, but this cat seemed to love her, which made things so much more enjoyable for the day.

"Why shouldn't she?" asked Bravekit politely, sharing the same grin as Demonkit's, though his seemed much more mature. As always. "You not only saved our lives, but you also fought against a leader to protect us! That deserves every thank you possible." Demonkit looked to her brother with a confused look on his face. She never knew about what Bravekit had just said. Did Robinwing tell him something but not her?

"Oh, so Robinwing told you?" asked Mudpaw curiously, though there was a bit of surprise in his eyes, as if he, too, had not expected Bravekit to know. The pale grey kit stopped to think about it, as if he was trying to remember if his mother actually told him.

"No, she didn't," Demonkit answered after a few moments of silence, looking quite angry. "Not that I know of anyway. Bravekit, did Robinwing tell you something that she '_forgot'_to tell me? Why didn't she tell me? Did she think I wasn't trust worthy? Did she—"

"Don't rush yourself, Demonkit, your brother may have a reasonable explanation." Mudpaw said, his composed expression forcing Demonkit to calm down, even if it was only a little bit. Her dark blue eyes were locked onto her brother, narrowed tightly to show Bravekit that she was in fact serious.

It wasn't like she was getting angry over a little thing like this either. It was just that she was used to being ignored and pushed away just because of her looks, and if her mother had been doing the same, she not only wanted to know, she wanted to force Robinwing to realize that she wasn't different, no matter how odd she looked.

"I-I don't know how I know that, I just do," said Bravekit quickly, a frightened expression residing on his face. "Robinwing didn't say anything, I swear to StarClan! She would never tell me something when you were sleeping!" Demonkit lightened up a bit more as she heard this, knowing quite well that her brother never lied. It was, however, strange how her brother knew something that he was never told.

"Fine, I believe you," said Demonkit after a few moments. "But you are _going_to tell me what happened, because that sounds like an awesome story!" Bravekit's scared look was changed into a relieved and happy smile. Demonkit smiled at this, because she hated seeing her brother scared of her. That just proved to everyone else that she was in fact whatever they thought she was, and that was the last thing Demonkit wanted.

"Demonkit! Bravekit! Hurry up!" Spiderkit called from the elders den. "They're just about to start a wonderful story! Come on before you miss it!" Demonkit and Bravekit looked over to their new friend before eagerly looking back to Mudpaw, who smiled with happiness.

"Bye, Mudpaw!" Demonkit told the medicine cat apprentice quickly before darting off toward the elders den. Bravekit did the same before joining her. He matched her speed with ease, which was normal because of his tall features. Demonkit never minded this, because in a play fight, she was strongest every time.

When they reached the elders den, she found all of them talking to Spiderkit and Flowerkit, who sat in the middle of the den and listened carefully and alertly as the elders recited a story that Demonkit was not going to miss. The grey and white she-cat quickly made her way to her friends and sat down beside Flowerkit, who seemed to be pleasantly enjoying herself. Bravekit sat beside her, trying to quickly pick up on where the conversation had let up.

"Oh, my!" said a dappled grey she-cat whom Demonkit knew as Dawnpelt. It was her grandmother, after all, so no wonder the elder seemed happy by her appearance. The others seemed a bit cautious, though they were wise enough not to show their complete emotions in front of Spiderkit and Flowerkit. "You two have grown into healthy kits! I'm glad to see you out of your den. Would you like to hear a story?" Demonkit and Bravekit nodded eagerly.

"Yes please!" they both answered, making a few of the other elders smile.

"Well, we were just telling the other youngsters about a time when the four Clans were separated, and had boundaries," explained Dawnpelt. "Ah, those were the times. Not that Sharpmoon hasn't set up a well-organized set of rules, but I miss the times when I could see apprentices fight with each other, hunting patrols bringing back fresh-kill, and warriors coming back with their eager apprentices after a long day training. It was so nice. But, anyway, onto the story. What do you say, Birdflight? Which story shall we teach these young kits? It must be a good one, for it is their first." She was talking to a black tom in the back, hiding himself in the shadows. There was a small grunt to show Demonkit that the tom was awake, and a movement to show he was listening.

"There is the story of our apprenticeship, Dawnpelt." Birdflight responded, his voice gruff and raspy. It wasn't hard to tell that he was an elder in Demonkit's point of view, though he seemed well groomed and fed nicely. "That is one I always love to tell."

"No, no, that was a very long time ago," Dawnpelt told him. "I've forgotten half of it already! These kits wouldn't want only half the story, would they? No, no, we need something bigger. . . What story would you like to tell them, Dapplefur?" A golden she-cat stirred beside Birdflight, and though she looked quite uncomfortable, she was very, very calm, and she looked interested in Demonkit as well.

"My mother loved to tell me of the time when Harestar ruled WindClan," said Dapplefur quietly, looking quite overwhelmed with the visitors. "She always told me that he was the best leader any Clan could have, and my sister, Rosestar, adored him." Her eyes suddenly clouded, as if saying the name of her sister made her sad. Demonkit was curious as to why, but ignored it as Dawnpelt spoke again.

"Ah, yes, Harestar of WindClan," Dawnpelt said aloud. "A very fine leader, though harsh, I must say. But let's not bore these kits with how he led the Clan! They must know of something exciting and interesting, just like a romantic fairy tale." Demonkit was tempted to argue, stating she hated sappy romantic stuff, but forgot when a dark brown she-cat spoke up.

"My past leader once told me of an affair he had with a WindClan apprentice when he was younger," said the elder, quite curious on how Dawnpelt would react. "Bravestar didn't talk about her often, but because we were such good friends, one day he decided to tell me. The apprentice's name was Rosefire, if I remember right. So. . ." the elder glanced over to Dapplefur before looking back to Dawnpelt. "That would mean Rosestar." Dapplefur growled lowly, though it wasn't that threatening. It was more of a warning, saying that if this story went too offensive in her direction, she would have something to say about it.

"Oh my, is that really true, Lightbreeze?" asked Dawnpelt, her eyes wide with surprise and interest. "Even I, the eldest here, do not know of _that_story. Please do tell, for it is something I am very curious about." Most of the other elders were also curiously murmuring to themselves, quietly trying to figure out what had happened between the two leaders.

Lightbreeze cautiously looked toward Dapplefur, but started because of Dawnpelt's request. "Well, it was near their first gathering that they first met. Rosestar was introduced to Bravestar by a friend of hers. According to my past leader, Rosestar was very uptight, and though she seemed obsessed with the warrior code, she was very curious and she always wanted to learn new things. Bravestar, being a naive apprentice at the time, suggested to Rosestar that they should meet the next night, because he wanted to talk to her some more. Apparently, Rosestar was cautious, but she came.

"That night was memorable to Bravestar, for he seemed to know every detail when he was talking to me. Rosestar had met him, and they talked across the border, because she was too afraid to break the warrior code. Bravestar said that not much was passed around, only that they had declared each other friends, and that they were to meet again. Before he went on, I asked him why he'd asked her in the first place, and he stated that he just found her not only interesting, but beautiful as well.

"Moons past, and they continued to meet each other, finding one reason after another. It soon became something to pass around information from each Clan. Not dangerous information—just things that would help the other. When they became warriors, they used the information given to let their leaders know of what was going on, so that WindClan and RiverClan would gather an alliance. It worked out splendidly, and those two Clans had to have been twice as strong as the other two because they had helped each other so many times.

"Bravestar, who was named Braveclaw, had come to love Rosestar, who was now named Rosefire. He didn't know if she loved him back, but he did know that if anything happened to her, he would be very depressed. It was one day, however, he came to realize Rosestar's ambition. You see, he'd just been in the forest before he met her one night, wide-eyed with shock. He began blurting out what he'd seen, telling her about his sighting of a winged cat. When he told me this, I looked at him as if _he_had wings, but he assured me that the sight wasn't right, stating that it was just his wild imagination."

"No it wasn't," said Bravekit suddenly, making everyone look to him. Demonkit was curious, narrowing her eyes with confusion. There were a few moments of silence to which Lightbreeze quietly tried to figure out what the young kit had just said.

"Are you saying that Bravestar's eyes served him right and he actually saw a cat with wings?" asked Lightbreeze. It wasn't in an offensive tone at all—it was curious, surprised, and confused. "This isn't correct, because cats with wings don't exist. It is against the rule of the world." Bravekit shrugged.

"What if they just don't come to this part of the world?" asked Bravekit, making a few of the elders whisper. "What if they are real, we just don't know it? It could have been a stray cat that had wondered from the rest of the winged cats." Demonkit noticed the slight edge of irritation in her brother's voice, but also the curiosity and wonder, as if he was confused as to why the elders didn't think the same.

"But we don't know that for sure." Lightbreeze pointed out, seeming confused now as to why Bravekit thought this, let alone felt so defensive, as they'd been talking about something that was often brought up, giving the pale grey kit time to develop the opinion. This was the second time Bravekit seemed to know about something she didn't, either, which made her suspicious.

"Exactly," said Bravekit, his eyes narrowed with determination and frustration. "It's my whole point. We don't know, so how can you say they don't exist? What if they do, but we just don't know about it? You can simply disregard the topic, figuring that just because you haven't seen one means there isn't any. How is that a way to look at life?" That was when the long silence started.

There was a few whispers, but none loud enough for Demonkit to hear. She was too busy gaping at his brother, who seemed to have left elders—the smartest and wisest cats of the Clans—speechless with his words of incredible intelligence. Those words were like those coming from a warrior, not a kit, so no wonder the elders were unable to counter it. Still, how did Bravekit come up with all of that?

"Good point, young kit," said Lightbreeze, cautiously looking at the pale kit now. "I won't say anything more on the matter, for you have shown indescribable bravery and intelligence that most warriors don't even know. And for this, I will no longer speak of the topic." Bravekit dipped his head in respect, though there was a look of embarrassment on his face, as if he hadn't expected that outcome.

"Now, to continue my story. . ." Lightbreeze said, getting the attention of the rest of the kits, including Demonkit. "After hearing this, Rosestar told Bravestar that he was mouse-brained, to which he slightly agreed to after a brief argument. Every time they met each other after that, however, he told her about the winged cat, and how honourable it would be to bring it into the Clans. Rosestar quickly became annoyed of this, and one day, after declaring to Bravestar that she had become a deputy and that her duties were too much to handle, she told him good-bye, and they never saw each other again.

"Even with this, Bravestar said that he continued loving her, no matter what she had done to him. Though he was sad, he quickly had too much to deal with, for he, too, became a deputy, and had his hands full with his duty to the Clan. Rosestar and Bravestar grew to become leaders, and had then on never gave a second look."

"Why not?" asked Flowerkit curiously, her head tilted to the side. "They still loved each other, didn't they?" Lightbreeze purred with amusement, happy that the kit was so curious of these things. Demonkit knew the answer to the question, but she wasn't that thrilled with the story because she still didn't think that Bravestar was too smart to suggest meeting Rosestar. It was against the warrior code! Heck, it was against the new warrior code as well, which was saying something.

"Yes, young kit, but their love was forbidden, and since they were leaders, it would look bad if anyone found out they loved each other," Lightbreeze explained. "They lived the rest of their lives in peace, though I believe that neither of them have forgotten the nights by the RiverClan border. It is a memory they'll never forget." There was a moment of silence in which Demonkit used to look over to Bravekit, whose expression was quite interesting to say the least. He wore the look of pride and honour, but at the same time, embarrassment. He also seemed to be thinking deeply, which made Demonkit curious.

"I love the story, Lightbreeze. Thank you for sharing it with us." Dawnpelt said, a large smile on her face as she kindly looked toward the other elder. Then she looked over to the kits, who were quietly thinking to themselves about the story they'd just heard. "Your mothers are probably waiting for you, and I don't think any story we have will top that today. I think Lightbreeze and Dapplefur are a bit tired as well, so will you please leave us so that we can get some rest?" The all murmured an answer before leaving the den. Flowerkit was asking many questions to Spiderkit, who answered them all with ease. It made Demonkit curious as to how smart the tall black kit was.

When they left the elders den, they found themselves alone. Bravekit didn't seemed to notice, for he was looking blankly ahead, deep in thought as he stood there. Demonkit watched him for a few seconds, wondering exactly what he was thinking about. The story wasn't _that_deep, was it?

"Bravekit? Are you okay?" Demonkit asked after a few moments. The pale grey kit blinked a few times before looking up to her with a curious look. Then he smiled, as if to realize what they'd just heard.

"I'm fine, Demonkit," Bravekit answered quickly, though his mind still seemed to be elsewhere. "I'm just a bit tired. You know, I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I-I've had a very confusing day. . ." Demonkit gave a surprised look, knowing full well that Bravekit had been just excited to come out of the den as she was. Yet, he wanted to go back just because he was 'tired'.

"What?" she asked in shock. "But we're just now allowed to be out! You can't seriously be thinking about going back, could you?" Bravekit shrugged, looking away from her eyes at that moment. He yawned, and though it was convincing, Demonkit didn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, Demonkit, but I'm just not feeling it anymore," said Bravekit before walking away. "See ya later." He disappeared into their den moments later, though Demonkit was less than happy about it. She glared at the darkness of the den to where Bravekit had vanished, angry and disappointed at the same time.

"Hpmh! Well if that's how he wants to spend his day, so be it!" Demonkit pouted, turning away from the den before trying to calm herself down. She sighed after a few moments. "It's his problem if he wants to be the odd one out while I go and have fun."

"What's the matter?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind her. She quickly turned around and faced the tom, who just so happened to be Duskfeather by the looks of it. WindClan's deputy. "Why aren't you with Bravekit?" The warrior looked stern, as if she was supposed to be with Bravekit all of the time, which was mouse-brained.

"He went back in the den to go to sleep," Demonkit spat, her voice showing her irritation. "Apparently he's too 'tired'." She scoffed, making Duskfeather smile for whatever reason. This wasn't funny! "Just because a few weird things happened to him does not give him the right to go back to sleep when we were just let outside the den!"

Duskfeather suddenly became serious again, though there was a hint of fear in his eyes as well. Demonkit didn't understand this, so she disregarded it, figuring that she didn't need to worry about it. Duskfeather stood, seeming to also be deep in thought.

"What kind of weird things were happening to him?" he asked curiously, seeming to be a little worried for Bravekit. As if he needed it! Demonkit knew that she probably shouldn't tell Duskfeather, because Robinwing always told them never to tell the deputy anything, but she was so angry, and he was the only cat she could vent to.

"He knew about how Mudpaw fought a leader right before we were born, and Robinwing never told him about it," said Demonkit, her voice still edged with anger. "And he didn't even tell me how he knew! He just said that he, well, just knew! Then in the elders den, he acted as old as an elder! It was like he knew Bravestar or something. It was weird. And then he goes and wastes the day by sleeping!" Duskfeather was quiet for a few moments before smiling and chuckling.

"Well, then too bad for him," said Duskfeather. "Now you get to enjoy camp while he's sleeping." Demonkit brightened up at this. Of course! That's what she needed to be thinking of. She smiled mischievously, thinking of everything she could do while Bravekit was sleeping. "See? Now go and have fun, enjoy the day. I, however, need to go speak with Blackstar." And with that, the dusky brown tom left, a hurried look on his face.

Demonkit nodded, a happy smile on her face as she did this. She was busily trying to figure out where Spiderkit and Flowerkit was so that she could be with them for the rest of the day to see what they did. She was happy that Duskfeather had told her that, because now she was much happier. Demonkit was even wondering why Robinwing told them to stay away from him, because he seemed so nice! She was definitely going to go to him for advice, not Bravekit like she usually did.

Yet there was a little voice that was warning her about Duskfeather, leaving Demonkit to think one single thing.

_Why do I have the feeling he's going to get Bravekit in trouble?_


	3. Chapter Two

"Stormpaw, I told you before, stop rushing it," said Snakestar, his poison green eyes narrowed onto the brown and white apprentice who'd just finished an advanced move. The sleek golden tom was Stormpaw's mentor, and a bad one at that.

Stormpaw turned to face the ShadowClan leader, his sides heaving with his heavy breathing after the advanced move he'd just narrowly pulled off. The tom had his emerald green eyes narrowed onto his so called mentor, and his tail was twitching irritably. This was usual for Stormpaw, seeing as he was almost never happy. No one blamed him though, because he'd been through so much.

"Rushing the move is the only way I _can _do it!" Stormpaw shot back at the leader, hearing a few whispers in return. Ignoring this, he continued. "I was taught that in order to be smooth you must be quick, and if you're smooth, you'll pull it off. I just did everything exactly how it was supposed to be done, so why criticize it?" The ShadowClan leader growled lowly as his apprentice finished, obviously very, very angry that someone had talked back to him.

"Stormpaw, what you were taught no longer stands by my rules," said Snakestar sternly, his voice edged with anger though his sort of composed posture was authoritative and prideful. "Your past mentor is gone, so stop acting as if you must use his rules." There were a few gasps at this sentence, and Stormpaw growled lowly. How dare he mention Rainfur?

_My mentor's gone, eh? _Stormpaw thought to himself, his eyes locked onto Snakestar. _Yeah, right. He's out there somewhere, and one day, I'm going to find him, and I don't care what anyone says. He's my brother, my _only _mentor, and he's alive. I know it. _These thoughts were in his head every day, making him bitter. He didn't care, though, simply because he knew that no one else would understand.

Snakestar sighed as he noticed Stormpaw's stubborn look, which made the brown and white apprentice a little happier. Annoying his 'mentor' was the best, because it went to show how much the ShadowClan leader didn't know about him. Plus it was a wonderful break from the usual emotionless look on the golden tom's face which was just boring.

"Stormpaw, you are a born fighter, which is why you were chosen to train as a fighter, not hunter, guard, or mentor." Snakestar told him, which was something he knew already. "You must learn the moves correctly in order to achieve your warrior name and your ability to move to ThunderClan. And because of this, I think it's time for you to learn the move with someone actually trying to knock you off your paws." Stormpaw's ears instantly went forward as his expression grew alert. Usually it was just attacking mid-air for him. This was going to be interesting.

There was a confused murmur and a few whispers as well from the crowd beside Snakestar. Willowshade, the deputy, had her fur bristling, obviously unsure of the idea. The reason sparring wasn't encouraged was because that was for the older apprentices only. However, Snakestar seemed bored, which made Stormpaw even more eager.

"He isn't old enough," Willowshade pointed out, her light blue eyes narrowed with an uncertain look residing within them. "And he wasn't trained by us, nor his mentor. His strength comes from _him, _and with that power you shouldn't risk it." Stormpaw's green eyes narrowed onto the ShadowClan deputy. So what he got his power from another half of justice? He wanted to fight!

"I know, Willowshade, but Stormpaw obviously won't learn otherwise," Snakestar told her, still staying annoyingly composed. His poison green eyes continued to dig deep into the deputy's skin, making Stormpaw's irritation grow. A leader who has the nerve to scare his own deputy? What had these clans come to! "Besides, _I _will be the one to train with him, so it shouldn't be too long." Stormpaw growled lowly again, because he hated being underestimated.

"You wanna bet?" Stormpaw challenged, getting into a fighting position as he prepared to fight the strong leader. A stir in his head, made his grin wider, because he knew what it meant. Matar, master of Justice and the only connection to Rainfur, finally joined in with the training.

_Stormpaw, calm down, _Matar's cool yet mature voice sounded in his ears. _Unless Snakestar has done anything truly evil, your power won't work to its full extent. You know that. _Stormpaw scoffed, a smirk still on his face as he watched Snakestar crouch down in front of him, his poison green eyes locked onto his apprentice.

_Snakestar is one of the worst cats around here, _Stormpaw said simply, forcing his tail to lay still as his legs tensed with the excitement of fighting. _It won't be a problem to find his evil deeds. After that, he's mine, and I'll be able to show him that this move deals best with speed, not patience. _Matar sighed, but Stormpaw ignored him. The idiot wasn't worth his time anyway.

It was quiet for a few moments as both Snakestar and Stormpaw stared at each other. Within this moment, the brown and white apprentice looked deep into the poison green eyes staring back at him, looking for the justice he so dearly wanted. It was hard, since Snakestar seemed to be the master of composing himself, but Stormpaw was determined, and with that came his stubbornness.

It was at that moment Snakestar lunged, his claws sheathed, but only just. Stormpaw evaded the move by running under the tall leader, using his tail to balance him out as he appeared on the other side of Snakestar as the ShadowClan leader landed. Stormpaw still held on to his smirk, happy that his speed and strength had so rapidly increased since Rainfur defeated Matar.

Stormpaw immediately tried to lock his eyes with the ShadowClan leader, but unfortunately, Snakestar knew what he was up to and leaped upward, breaking the eye contact. Stormpaw gave a growl of frustration before leaping forward into Snakestar's slender body, feeling the force of the hit against his fur.

Snakestar was on the ground in an instant with Stormpaw on top of him, his emerald eyes searching quickly for the leader's evil deeds. Stormpaw just needed one thing bad enough to give him strength so that he could win the training session, and walk away with the pride of defeating a leader.

However, Snakestar was still just as aware as last time of what the small brown and white apprentice was trying to do, and quickly kicked the tom with his back legs. Stormpaw coughed as the pressure reached his nerves, and it was too much to ignore reluctantly, the apprentice stepped off of Snakestar, cursing with human words under his breath as the ShadowClan leader stood up.

Stormpaw barely had enough time to face Snakestar before the leader lunged again, his eyes avoiding his apprentice's. With frustration, Stormpaw leaped out of the way, leaving the ShadowClan leader to land on the other side of him again. Stormpaw's breathing was fast and hard as he tried to regain it. A few coughs escaped his throat, leaving him with the weakness of many openings.

Snakestar lunged again, though this time it was quicker and it had much more strength than the last one. Stormpaw narrowly avoided it, though he just worsened his breathing even more. His emerald eyes were narrowed as he looked to Snakestar, who seemed to be enjoying himself with a wide smirk.

_You've been defeated, Stormpaw, _Matar growled lowly, making Stormpaw tense with anger and fury that flashed through his eyes. _Call back. You mustn't fight a fight you aren't destined to win. _Stormpaw dodged another attack from Snakestar, feeling his stomach cramp up as he used his body to his limits.

_I'm not defeated! _He yelled to Matar, getting ready to avoid yet another attack from Snakestar. _I just need to get some sight into his past—that's all I need! _Stormpaw noticed the sudden pause in the fight and lightened up. Time to use the move that started this in the first place.

Stormpaw jumped forward, though not enough to actually leap onto Snakestar. The move wasn't supposed to be that offensive. In fact, it was a last resort kind of move, which was why Stormpaw decided to use it. He was determined to win, no matter how it would look when he was done.

Stormpaw landed right in front of the ShadowClan leader, his eyes narrowed. He pushed himself up onto his hind legs and used his front paws to tensely slash them toward Snakestar's skin. He did it with such speed that he knew the sleek golden leader wouldn't have time to evade it.

However, he was wrong. Snakestar ducked his head, leaving Stormpaw to strike nothing but air as the ShadowClan leader planned his next move. Snakestar quickly pushed his body forward, ramming his head into Stormpaw's belly, sending the both of them flying across the clearing.

Stormpaw hit the ground with a loud thud, his wind completely knocked out of him as he attempted to stand. Snakestar, however, was already on top of him, and was holding down his body with a single paw. There was no sign of emotion on the leader's face as he defeated his apprentice who still tried to struggle under the pressure.

"Look, Stormpaw, look into my eyes," Snakestar demanded, locking his gaze upon the eyes of the brown and white apprentice. His voice wasn't loud enough for anyone outside the battle to hear, but it had brought out the urge to look into Snakestar's past, leaving Stormpaw's emerald eyes to catch onto the leader's, and after this, the world around him ceased to exist.

Memory after memory flashed through his eyes, showing nothing but how Snakestar grew up with Nightstar, and how their lives came to be. Stormpaw panicked, having never seen so many things at once since usually the evil deed would be right in front of him to grab. However, Snakestar was showing him _everything_, leaving him to lay there and quickly pick it all up.

One went slower than the rest. It seemed to be one right before the battle, because Rainfur had just left with a determined look in his eye. It was in the ShadowClan leader den, which Stormpaw recognized immediately because of how many times he'd been there after one thing or another.

Nightstar was in the back, his head low as his eyes were clouded with emotion. Stormpaw watched, curiously trying to figure out what was happening as Snakestar entered the den, determination in his poison green eyes. When the ShadowClan leader—or warrior, back then—caught sight of his brother's look, however, his face grew into a worried expression.

"Nightstar, what's wrong?" asked Snakestar quickly, trying hard to understand what was going on. The white leader looked over to his sleek golden brother, his eyes showing his sorrowed state. Stormpaw was curious as to what the leader knew, though he had an idea. The brown and white apprentice just wished that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Snakeheart, I-I've had a dream sent from StarClan," Nightstar whispered, his voice barely audible to Stormpaw as Snakestar's eagerness rose. The brother obviously didn't understand that it wasn't anything good that was coming from the dream.

"What was it about?" asked Snakestar anxiously. "Was it about the battle? Do we win? Does Sharpstar lose? Is everything going to be okay?" Stormpaw snorted, wondering exactly how Snakestar went from this to composed and mature.

"It was about the battle," Nightstar confirmed, his head lowering slowly. "But it wasn't anything good. I don't know how to explain this, but. . ."

"But what?" asked Snakestar curiously, his eyes narrowed in confusion and worry as he finally noticed his brother's expression and how it was effecting the conversation. "But what, Nightstar? You know you can tell me anything!" Nightstar's blue eyes looked back up to his brother's, and that was when Snakestar gasped.

"We lose the battle, brother," Nightstar told the elder warrior in a soft whisper. "We aren't going to win. Rainfur dies, Bravestar dies, Rosestar dies and I. . .Snakestar, I am going to join StarClan along with them." The sleek golden tabby had his eyes widened with shock as his body froze with fear. Stormpaw could only imagine to know what the outcome of the war was going to be, and to know that your brother was going to die.

"No. . ." Snakestar whispered, the shocked expression still upon his face. "No! You can't die! You're the best leader ShadowClan has known since our father died! You can't let Sharpstar take over our clan! You can't!" Nightstar looked away, his head bowed with sadness.

"I must, for it is StarClan's wish," Nightstar told Snakestar, his voice quite soft now. The white leader looked at his brother after a few moments, making Snakestar flinch. "Sharpstar will go up to you immediately, Snakeheart. He knows that you are my brother, and how much ambition you have. He'll ask if you were jealous of my leadership, and you are to answer, 'yes'." Snakestar's eyes widened with shock again, though this time it seemed as if the soon-to-be-leader now didn't believe a word of what Nightstar was saying.

"Are you mouse-brained?" asked Snakestar, his voice high with surprise. "Our father left us alone with instructions to lead his clan! He told me that I needed to be the warrior so that I could always protect our clan, and you needed to be the leader so that you could use your leadership skills as well as forever be protected by your Clan mates! I have never been jealous, and you know this! Why must I answer with 'yes'?" Nightstar stood, a look of determination and pride in his eyes as he stared at his brother. Stormpaw recognized this look, it was one his brother gave often. It was the look of accepting your fate, and living with it.

"Do you want this Clan to be led by an idiot who follows nothing but Sharpstar's orders?" asked Nightstar rather sternly. "You must answer yes in a believable way so that Sharpstar will choose you as ShadowClan's next leader. You must never look back, or try to change this future. You must lead ShadowClan until StarClan has sorted the prophecy out. And please don't forget, Snakeheart, that there will always be hope. Just look to the sun." Snakestar nodded, tears falling down his face.

"I promise, brother," Snakestar whispered, his eyes cloudy with a million different emotions at once. "I promise that I will lead this Clan with the honour of Redstar's legacy. . .I promise. . ."

Stormpaw's eyes suddenly blinked open to the ShadowClan training grounds, and though he knew that there were many whispers behind him that he would love to quiet, he couldn't. He was unable to move at all, even after Snakestar stepped off of him. It was as if there was an invisible force keeping him there.

_Matar, what's happening? _Stormpaw yelled, still trying to struggle. However, to everyone else around him, he was just lying still, and doing nothing else. This bothered him, for he felt so vulnerable down on the ground. He wanted to get up, and he wanted to attack Snakestar again to show him who the real warrior was.

_The consequence of your stupidity, _came Matar's icy voice, holding his maturity yet now it seemed a lot cooler than last time they spoke. _You attacked an innocent cat, and therefore you must be served justice. I told you that you were defeated, yet you didn't listen to me. Here is your punishment._

Stormpaw's eyes widened even more, and in a split second, he felt more pain than he ever had before. Every part of his body seemed to be screaming at him, and yet to everyone else around him, he was just lying there in shock. Stormpaw could feel his bones creaking and his muscles tensing under the pressure and pain, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even scream.

This went on for a few more agonizing moments that made Stormpaw wish that he hadn't been so eager to win. His breathing was even shortening, up to the point it worried many of the younger apprentices in the crowd around him. He heard a few say something, but he couldn't understand it, because his beating heart was louder than all of them.

When it all stopped, Stormpaw gasped and quickly sat up, unable to be that open to the cats around him any longer. His breathing was quick as he tried to regain it, and he could see the curious looks from the crowd. It was then that he started coughing, and what came out was sticky crimson blood that made a few of the younger apprentices scream slightly.

Stormpaw stopped coughing after a few moments, and sat there doing nothing but breathing, trying to gain it all back as he glared at Snakestar. The sleek golden tom was still composed, irritating Stormpaw even more as his emotions continued to stay the same.

"Stormpaw, are you okay?" asked Cloverpaw, her amber eyes wide with worry as she glanced from the blood on the ground to the brown and white apprentice. Stormpaw didn't listen to her, because he knew that Snakestar wasn't done yet, no matter how much he looked it.

"Never rush any move for the sake of saving the fight," Snakestar said, his voice deep and authoritative. "You wanted to rush your way into defeating me, and look where it got you. I hope you have learned this lesson, for it is one you will need to master before you become a ThunderClan warrior." Stormpaw's eyes narrowed even tighter, ignoring the soreness in his stomach.

"Snakestar, that was way too dangerous!" said Brindleleaf, a brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. "You nearly killed him by the looks of it!" There were a few whispers of agreement as they all looked darkly over to the ShadowClan leader, who was looking straight at Stormpaw.

The brown and white apprentice stirred, an annoying itch in the back of his mind telling him to stick up for Snakestar, for it was truthfully his fault. Stormpaw was trying hard not to make a decision, because he honestly didn't want to get Snakestar out of his mess, but he did what was right, for that was how Rainfur taught him.

"It was my fault," Stormpaw told them, making their eyes turn to him again. "I—er—_underestimated _him, and long story short, justice got the best of me. I'm fine now, just a little tired I guess." They were all really surprised, because though Stormpaw was most of the time separated from the Clan, when he was forced to be near them, he always blamed everything on someone else as well as complained and picked up his habit of being a selfish stubborn brat.

"Well. . .if you're sure. . ." Brindleleaf said, still uncertain about his answer. They looked as if Stormpaw had made up the excuse to save his own tail, which most of the time that's what he would have done, but all that he'd said was true, especially the being tired part.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go see Poppyheart?" asked Lionpaw cautiously, knowing very well how. . ._moody _Stormpaw could get. "Not to make you sound weak, but you look terrible." Stormpaw shrugged, sitting up straighter and putting on his normal expression, which was a scowl.

"I told you, I'm fine," Stormpaw said sternly, hoping they'd finally latch on to the idea that what had just happened was completely normal for him. "I just got a little too carried away, so now we can resume training as usual? Guess I learned my lesson, as Snakestar would say." The sleek golden leader growled lowly, his tail twitching with irritation.

"Quiet, you've gotten yourself into enough trouble today," Snakestar ordered, making Stormpaw look away with a small sigh. After rolling his poison green eyes, Snakestar looked toward the other mentors and apprentices. "Stormpaw has indeed the need to at least go see Poppyheart, and I have no reason to keep him here any longer, for he has learned a few lessons today, and that is enough." Stormpaw was about to argue, but Snakestar glared at him, and so he shut his mouth.

"With that, I will leave Willowshade in charge of the rest of your training." Snakestar said, dipping his head respectively to his deputy. "I will be leading Stormpaw back to camp, and I shall see all of you back there before dusk." They all nodded before the sleek golden tom stood up and walked away with his brown and white apprentice following him with a low head.

Snakestar was quiet as they walked, and Stormpaw was as well. There was nothing to say, so he didn't mind it, but the bad thing was it allowed him to think, which when he was in this mood, was never good. Stormpaw sighed as he thought about how his power worked, because though he was angry at it for hurting him, he was also quite glad that he experienced exactly how it could work.

"What exactly happened before you started coughing up blood?" asked Snakestar, making Stormpaw's gaze shoot up to him with narrowed eyes. How dare he ask such a question? "I realize you picked through my memories, which you will also be punished for, but what exactly happened after that?" Stormpaw growled lowly as they continued walking, a warning that the idiotic leader would best remember.

"Why would I tell you such a thing?" Stormpaw spat, his fur bristling as stared at the ShadowClan leader. "You work with Sharpmoon, the tom who killed my brother. You could just be trying to get information from me, and I'm not going to give it. I'm smarter than you think." Snakestar sighed at Stormpaw's stubborn response, obviously really annoyed that he had to take Stormpaw as his apprentice.

"I know you saw the reason I became leader of ShadowClan," Snakestar told him, continuing to look forward as Stormpaw looked away with a scoff. This conversation was quickly getting boring, because though the brown and white apprentice knew what Snakestar was getting at, he wasn't interested.

"Yeah, so?" Stormpaw hissed. "It's not like it makes a difference." Snakestar suddenly stopped and turned to face the apprentice, who'd also stopped. The poison green eyes of the ShadowClan leader were narrowed onto him, making Stormpaw shiver a bit.

"I makes all the difference in the world, Stormpaw!" Snakestar hissed, his tail lashing with anger as Stormpaw continued standing tall. If there was one thing Stormpaw hated to do, it was to bow down. There was no way he was going to look fearful in front of Snakestar at this moment—it would be like standing down from Sharpmoon! "Nightstar left the Clan in my hands, and I shall leave it in my daughter's. But that's not all Nightstar left me with. He wanted me to wait for something, so that one day we can take back the Clan we once had. And since your brother started most of this, you'll have to stand in his place to finish it. I am on your side whether you like it or not, and I _will _be helping you overtake Sharpmoon one day. I've come half-way, but you must meet me there, or I will not be able to help you."

"Who says I even need your help, mouse-brain?" hissed Stormpaw, his tail lashing in quick movements as he glared at the leader. "Besides, Sharpmoon isn't someone I want to worry about right now. He can do whatever he wants here because I honestly don't care." Snakestar's eyes widened, as if he'd just seen someone from StarClan waltz by him. Stormpaw ignored this, trying not to give anything away.

"Stormpaw, he killed your brother!" Snakestar yelled, the shock in his eyes very similar to the expression he held when he found out Nightstar was going to die. "You must want some revenge! We are very similar, and I know that once you see death, you feel like you should just give up, but that is no reason to put aside revenge! I want that mouse-brain to suffer—you must want that too! Just accept that he's gone, Stormpaw, and live for the greater good." Stormpaw's gaze quickly shot back to Snakestar's, making the ShadowClan leader flinch. His emerald eyes were narrowed tightly with so much fury that he felt he could breathe fire out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me how deal with death!" Stormpaw spat at him, his fur bristled as his tail lashed quickly. "I have seen Rainfur die twice right in front of me just after saving me! This isn't new, so stop acting as if I'm a helpless kit who can't do anything for himself! I've dealt with depression, and I will deal with again. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me that it's going to be okay, because it's not. Everything's changed, and there's nothing you silly little cats can do about it. So deal with it and move on with your life!" Stormpaw swung around and sprinted back to camp, leaving Snakestar in the dust.

Painful memories flashed through his head, and as he forced the tears to stay back, his breathing grew harder. The feeling of being controlled came over him, pushing him deeper into the feeling of being drowned. He pushed this away, focusing on nothing but the fact that one day he was going to run away and find Rainfur no matter what happened.

Large pine trees flew past him, and as the itchy and pointy pines brushed up against his pelt, he ignored it. He wanted to get as far away from Snakestar as possible, because there was a growing hate within him that he wasn't used to, and though Stormpaw knew that Rainfur had cured him of his insanity, he still feared it, and immediately wanted to make sure the ShadowClan wasn't in danger of being killed, even though at the moment, Stormpaw wasn't too happy with him.

_Why did Rainfur have to leave? Why am I left here, unable to run to his aid? I'm worthless here! I can't do anything but screw up, and yet I'm forced to stay here. Why, Matar? Why can't I just run away, and be free of the tragedy here? _Stormpaw was pleading for Matar to answer, because though he knew that every time it would be the same reply, he wanted to hear it again and again.

_You must stay to protect these Clans, and grab a hold your own destiny as your brother completes his own, _came Matar's cool mature voice. _The war wasn't merely the end, it was only the beginning. Bigger things are coming your way, young one, and you must be ready for it. Sharpmoon must be your top priority, just as Snakestar said. You must look into finding a way to bring him down from the inside out, or the clans by the lake will never be the same again._

_But I don't want to fight him! I don't want to protect these clans! I just want to go back to being Daniel. . .I just want to go back to being me. _Tears were streaming down his face as he ran, forgetting exactly where he was supposed to be going and if he was even going the right way. Stormpaw didn't care, though. He didn't want to.

_Your human lives created nothing but disaster. Now you must help cats here, and become the Master of Justice. It is your destiny, Stormpaw. It is your life. You shall see Rainfur again someday, but whether that be in the afterlife, or in real life, I cannot know for sure. _Matar's voice was now becoming very annoying to Stormpaw, because every time the idiot spoke, the brown apprentice was always told something different than what he wanted to hear.

Stormpaw didn't answer Matar, mostly because he didn't want to, but also because there was just no words to compete with the reasoning his mentor gave him. Stormpaw quickly rushed through the camp entrance, ignoring the surprised and shocked looks he got in return for his. . .loud entrance.

Stormpaw pushed through the cats who seemed to crowd together once they all became aware of his return. He rushed into the apprentice's den, running straight to the back before halting himself and completely collapsing onto the ground, unable to hold it back any longer.

His claws slipped out and gripped the ground as he hid himself in the corner, unable to stay strong any longer. Stormpaw hoped that no one could hear him, or see him for that matter. He didn't want them to know his weakness, and he especially didn't want them to laugh.

"Stormpaw, are you okay?" came a soft familiar voice that made him jump. It was Cloverpaw, a younger apprentice who didn't even know which clan she belonged to yet. Stormpaw growled, but she still didn't leave it seemed, and so he ignored her. If she wanted to waste her time staring at him, fine, but if she said one more thing, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back. "You look terrible—did something happen?"

"Aren't you supposed to being in training?" Stormpaw spat, though he still didn't turn around. He was irritated, yes, and he wanted nothing more than to attack her and send her on her merry way, but that would reveal the emotion in his eyes, and that was something he didn't want to happen.

"I heard yelling a-and so I came back," Cloverpaw told him, a bit of worry in her voice. "Snakestar told me it wasn't worth it, but after your coughing I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Stormpaw narrowed his eyes with confusion, wondering exactly why any cat would want to see if he was okay. Being basically the most hated cat of the clans, this was abnormal, so Stormpaw was curious.

"Well I'm fine," Stormpaw hissed, trying hard not to sound sad, though with his wavering voice it was hard. "So can you go now? I want to be left alone." There was a few moments of silence before he heard the shuffling of paws and then she was gone. Now he was really confused, because most of the time cats had to sit there and tell him it was okay yet Cloverpaw. . .she just left, like he told her to.

Stormpaw sighed, looking to the ground once again before he lied down, completely exhausted about what had happened. His vision was blurring, and he could tell that he wasn't going to stay awake much longer. So with that thought, he closed his eyes and let the peacefulness of dreams take over.

Stormpaw jumped off of the wet log and onto the island, feeling quite relieved that he'd been able to at least make it to the gathering. He'd gone to sleep after the outbreak, and woke up to find that he was refreshed and also being forced to join all of the ShadowClan cats at the gathering for 'private' purposes. He knew that Sharpmoon wanted to check up on him, but of course, that wasn't ever directly said to him anymore.

Stormpaw pushed through the bushes, noticing that RiverClan and ThunderClan had already arrived. He smiled, because that meant that Cloudstreak and Swiftheart would already be waiting for him with news that was hopefully good so Stormpaw wouldn't have to be angry again.

At the last gathering, the first one since the war, Swiftheart and Cloudstreak agreed to meet him so that the three of them would know what was going on in all three Clans. For Stormpaw, it was more of a way to keep an eye out on what Sharpmoon was doing, because if there was one hint of the decision to execute all of the non-Clan born cats, he'd be on his merry way to attempt to find his brother.

Stormpaw quickly pushed through the cats, trying to make his way toward their last meeting spot. It was where normally little to no cats stayed since it was furthest away from the tree, but this meant having to weave his way through all of the other cats who were already in the middle of conversation.

Finally, Stormpaw made it out of the cluster of cats and quickly padded over to the black and white she-cat, who was sitting by the dark grey tom who as always seemed emotionless. When he reached them, he sat down, a frown also on his face as his emerald eyes looked to Swiftheart, who didn't seem too happy.

"Any news?" asked Stormpaw curiously, looking to Cloudstreak who was usually happiest. The black and white she-cat nodded, a wonderful smile on her face as she proudly sat with her tail tucked onto her paws to keep them warm.

"Amberstorm has made a fine hunter, and I think Snakestar's choice to put her here was best because she seems very timid," Cloudstreak told him, a happy glint in her bright green eyes. "Since I'm deputy of RiverClan, Wolfstar has given me the duty of taking out the most patrols to WindClan, and it seems that she does best there. I personally hate it, because I'm a born RiverClan cat, but that's why I make sure I bring original WindClan cats with me." Stormpaw nodded, figuring that was news, though not quite what he was hoping for.

"Is there any new rules?" asked Stormpaw curiously.

"Yes," said Cloudstreak quickly. "Wolfstar seems to think it fit that we all need to learn how to catch every single piece of prey. So I've been teaching original ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan cats how to fish while Redflash has been teaching everyone how to catch a rabbit without having to waste all your energy.

"Not only this, but the patrols are getting very large, and it's getting annoying how many times I have to make new ones. Then there's the fact of traveling to ThunderClan so that I can get their schedule, because I can't tell you how many times we've guessed that a patrol will be picking up our prey at the border at such and such time, but find that they were patrolling the other border. It seems we have yet to sync our schedules together." Stormpaw smiled at this, only because it meant that Sharpmoon screwed up.

"ThunderClan has been doing quite fine," said Swiftheart, standing tall and proud. "The only thing we've had to do so far is patrol, but either way, it's quite different from normal Clan life. I must say, having to patrol all of WindClan's borders and then patrol RiverClan's borders in one day is quite a lot. I also am curious as to how many warriors will be in ThunderClan at one time. I mean just today I saw only two, because the rest were out. This makes it hard if there's in invasion, but Flamestar keeps telling me he has it under control.

"Aside from all of that, ThunderClan hasn't witnessed anything strange or threatening, meaning Sharpmoon has kept clear of our camp since the war. I've heard that Flamestar is to send a few warriors to WindClan tomorrow due to an odd incident with Bravekit. Apparently he seems to know stuff he really shouldn't at that age, so Sharpmoon wanted it checked out. I will be on that patrol, so I'll tell you how it goes next gathering." Stormpaw nodded through the haze of thoughts going through his head.

_Bravekit and Demonkit are my nephew and niece, and though it's hard to think of it that way, I must protect them for Rainfur. If Sharpmoon finds anything wrong with Bravekit, he might be executed..._Stormpaw blinked away his thoughts before nodding to Swiftheart.

"Being the deputy of your clan, you should have some say on the results of the outcome, right?" asked Stormpaw curiously to the dark grey warrior. Swiftheart nodded making Stormpaw smile. "For Rainfur's sake, please don't let Bravekit say too much that could send Sharpmoon creating ridiculous conclusions." Swiftheart nodded again in agreement before a small silence overcame them. Stormpaw was confused for a few seconds before remembering that he had yet to explain the situation in ShadowClan.

"In ShadowClan things are quite normal," Stormpaw said, though he really wanted to say otherwise. "Apprentices that are only two moons or less into training do things as you were both taught, but after that their mentor chooses their strength and they are to train in that specialty until they are ready to move to their clan. I was declared a fighter, so I should be going to ThunderClan in a few moons." Swiftheart narrowed eyes in confusion as Cloudstreak's eyes were a bit wide.

"He's letting you into ThunderClan?" asked Swiftheart. "Only Sharpmoon's allies go there, and you are far from that." Stormpaw sighed, not really wanting to explain this part of him. However, if it was the only thing to continue the conversation, he would do it.

"Apparently, Snakestar and Sharpmoon both agreed that since I can now control the power I hold, protecting the clans would be best for me," said Stormpaw. "I have a feeling with the whole 'I can tell you're lying' thing also helped in that decision, as well as having a lot of his closest friends being about to watch me. That won't be for a long time though, so I shouldn't have to worry." Swiftheart blinked away the confusion, though he still looked curious about something. Cloudstreak seemed fine, though she too seemed to be wondering something.

"Back to what I was saying. . .I have found out something important." With this sentence, Swiftheart and Cloudstreak grew more alert. "Nightstar had a dream before he died—a dream from StarClan. He knew that the war wasn't going to be won, and that he was going to die. That's why Snakestar became a leader." Swiftheart was very curious now.

"Why would StarClan warn him of such things?" asked Cloudstreak, clearly confused. "And why would he accept it? If he knew he was going to die, why wouldn't he prevent it?"

"StarClan knew the war wasn't going to be won, but that still doesn't mean they couldn't plan ahead," said Swiftheart, a focused scowl on his face. "They warned Nightstar so that he could let Snakestar take the lead. StarClan must have wanted this, and so that's how they made sure one of their Clans wasn't led by a complete ally of Sharpmoon. This must mean. . .could that dream have been sent to Bravestar and Rosestar as well? As far as I know, Blackstar just wants her Clan pure, and isn't that much of an ally to Sharpmoon, and Wolfstar is proud and wants what's best for his clan. It's as if StarClan wants us to fight back after we've recovered." There was a moment of silence in which Stormpaw looked down to his paws.

Could it be as simple as sending dreams to save these Clans? And since he was important, did they expect _him_ to lead the war just like Rainfur did? Stormpaw didn't want to, for he had seen too much and knew too much to be happy to do so. He wanted to _find _his brother, not take his place, and in that process, he didn't want to die. But if StarClan was really speaking to them. . .

A loud yowl sounded throughout the gathering. Stormpaw looked over to find Sharpmoon upon the highest branch of the Great Oak Tree, getting their attention to call the clan meeting to order. On a lower branch to the left, Wolfstar stood, being one of the most experienced and the most trusted amongst the clan leaders. Ravenstar was a few branches lower to the right while Snakestar was right to the left of her. Young Flamestar sat on one of the bottom branches in which he had his head lowered, very uncomfortable up there it seemed.

"Psst," came an unfamiliar voice. "Stormpaw, come over here." Stormpaw looked over to the right to find a brown and white she-cat similar to him aside from the short fur she had. He walked over, curious as to what the queen had to say to him and why it was so important.

Apparently, since there were so little cats in WindClan that weren't queens, any mother who was less than two moons and a half pregnant could come to the gathering, as well as queens who had been nursing their kits for more than three moons. This meant that Robinwing would be able to come next gathering, though Stormpaw doubted that she would. After all, the silver she-cat was aware of how disliked her kits were, and how much danger they were already in.

"I'm Snowfur, a queen in WindClan," the she-cat told him as Sharpmoon gave the introduction that they heard last time. "Bravekit and Demonkit were just let outside a few days ago, and boy were they wonderful. Demonkit shows signs of being. . .rebellious, but not insane, though she did get a little angry at Bravekit for a small reason. With her being most like her father, I watch for her most, but when she was with my kits, Spiderkit and Flowerkit, she seemed fine. Anyway, Bravekit seems like a spitting image of Bravestar, which is great since that's who he was named for. He's so mature and calm—such a sweet personality! There are a few rumours going around about his knowledge, though, and if it might be too much for a kit. A ThunderClan patrol will becoming tomorrow because of those rumours, so it would be a good thing if you kept an ear out for the gossip on what happens." Stormpaw nodded, having no real intention on telling her he already knew this because honestly, he didn't feel like it.

Stormpaw suddenly felt a small stir in his head, and a wave of confusion crashed into him for a second before disappearing completely, which made him curious. His mind had been very quiet lately because apparently, according to Matar, Rainfur had been in a coma due to StarClan's decision for over the last two moons. So this sudden feeling made him eager to hear what Matar had to say.

_Rainfur has woken up, _Matar told him, making Stormpaw sigh with relief that StarClan had finally decided on what to do with his brother. _He seems to be confused while Jactur seems bored as usual. I believe that he's been briefed about the rules of the group of cats he is with._

_Finally, he's awake. . ._ Stormpaw thought to himself, smiling as he watched the rest of the gathering. Now he could feel what his brother was feeling, and understand what Rainfur was going through. It was just like when they were kids, and when Rainfur would always hide his emotions yet Stormpaw would always be able to tell what was going on in the masked eyes of his brother.


	4. Chapter Three

Rainfur blinked his eyes open with a flinch. There had been nothing but complete silence, and he couldn't see or hear anything. All of his senses had vanished while he was asleep, so the sudden whispering that came to his ears and the bright sunlight that leaked through the entrance made him sit up quickly.

The den was a small cave, though it was larger than he had expected for some reason. The walls were a dark grey, and though he felt locked in, the warm air made him comfortable. He was more curious than anything, because this was so different from what he'd imagined it to be.

"Oh! You're awake!" came a small voice that made Rainfur turn around. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a light grey she-cat whose bright blue eyes were staring straight into his. Rainfur backed away as quickly as he could, having no trust for the cat because he didn't know her. Even though she looked innocent, and she honestly didn't seem that threatening, he didn't want to trust her, not when the last thing he could remember was nearly being killed.

"Who are you?" Rainfur demanded, though his voice wavered with fear. He was on the very of shaking as his fur bristled and his claws unsheathed. Instinct told him to do these things, and he followed, since it was the only thing he really knew.

"I'm A Ripple In The Water, but you can just call me Ripple," the frail looking she-cat told him, her voice wavering with the shock of nearly being attacked. "I-I'm the Healer here, and I was just surprised that you actually woke. You've been asleep for two moons, a-and I wasn't sure if I failed to heal you correctly or not." Rainfur's eyes narrowed, still unable to trust her. She could've been lying. . .

_Just trust her already, idiot,_ came. . .what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Jactur. _She healed you while you were asleep. Now can you get on with it? I want to see what this _'Clan' _is and why I can_'_t feel StarClan any longer._ Rainfur continued to stare at Ripple, but was now interested in what his _friend_ was talking about.

_StarClan? What is that? And what_'_s a _'C_lan_'_? How can you even_ feel _them anyway? Should I be able to do this as well?_ Rainfur was thinking of so many questions because there was so much he didn't know, yet somehow, Jactur did. It was as if Jactur was the life he'd forgotten.

_Stop asking questions and relax!_ Jactur yelled at him, seeming mildly irritated as well as annoyed. _Look, I can_'_t exactly tell you, and you wouldn_'_t believe me anyway, so just stop worrying about the potentially untrustworthy cat in front of you—although, if you don_'_t want to, just remember that I could fight her off in no time—and get on with it! I need to know where we are in order to find out why_—_well, I can_'_t tell you that either. Just trust this cat so we can get on with our life, okay?_ Rainfur frowned, because in all honesty he really didn't want to trust the she-cat in front of him. He didn't know how to, either, though instinct guided him there too.

Rainfur relaxed his body and let his fur lay flat on his back. Ripple seemed very scared now, and though he hated seeing that expression on ones face for whatever reason, he wasn't thinking of that. He still didn't trust her, but at least he was now giving her the chance to talk him into it.

"Why am I here?" asked Rainfur, trying to sound mature, though with the cautiousness came fear and the fear made his voice a bit higher than he wanted to sound frightening. However, Ripple didn't seem like he was that less of a threat, so he was happy.

"Just two moons ago you were brought to my den after acquiring a fatal wound," Ripple explained, her blue eyes narrowed in concentration. "I-I didn't honestly believe you were going to live, seeing as. . .well. . .you'd been asleep for so long. . .and I—" Ripple suddenly stopped and whipped her head around, making Rainfur's gaze shift over to where the healer was looking at, finding a golden she-cat standing in the entrance way. Rainfur knew her . . . what was her name again?

"Huntress," said Rainfur, his eyes slightly wide as a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. The golden she-cat stood tall on her long legs, and her icy blue eyes looked kindly over to him with a smile that made almost all of his muscles relax. This made Ripple loosen up as well, now having no fears of being attacked.

_So you_'_ll listen to a cat you barely even know and yet you ignore me?_ Jactur asked sarcastically. Rainfur brushed off the comment, having a real interest in Huntress. She was the one who had let him stay, and was probably also the only reason he was alive in the first place. Since Rainfur had thought he'd been dead after sleeping for so long, he wanted to know why or how he ended up that way, and at the moment, Huntress seemed like the only cat he trusted enough to ask. That is, if he ever gathered up the courage.

"It seems you're awake," said Huntress smoothly, her tail flicking as she looked between the two cats in the den. She stood with pride, and her perfect stance that somehow told Rainfur that she knew how to look mature and authoritative. "That's good. I was beginning to worry that you were going to pass on." Rainfur realized he was staring, and after widening his eyes just a bit, he quickly sat down and took on the expression of embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, it seems that I've been asleep for a while. . ." Rainfur murmured, looking at his paws as Huntress giggled. He looked up, a bashful look still upon his face as Ripple began to smile. Rainfur's head was low, and his tail was twitching, but since the two she-cats seemed happy, he was a bit more relaxed.

"Its fine," Huntress told him a few moments later. "Many are a bit frustrated, but it wasn't your fault that you ended up with a wound so large. Besides, all that rest made lots of time for Ripple to heal you, so now you are free to walk around as you wish, though I have a feeling once word gets around you'll have to start working. But don't worry—I'll make sure you get a tour before then." Rainfur wondered what she meant by the fact that he would have to start working, but ignored it, because now he was excited to see what this place was like. "Ripple, if it is okay for him to leave now, I think I would like to show him around." Ripple nodded, smiling widely.

"Go ahead," the grey she-cat told them. "Like you said, his wound healed a moon ago, and honestly, I want to go see Midnight. I haven't seen him for a few days at least." Huntress nodded, basically saying 'okay' without any words and just a simple movement.

The golden she-cat turned her icy blue eyes to Rainfur, making him jump as his embarrassment returned with a wave of emotion. The grey and white tom continued to slouch, feeling quite low compared to Huntress, who was obviously highly ranked. What with her stance and natural behavior.

"Come on. . .er. . .what's your name?" asked Huntress, tilting her head to the side as she curiously awaited his answer. Rainfur's bashful smile turned into a concentrated frown as he tried to remember. It was one of the things he thought he knew, but as he tried harder, he found that his name was one of the many things lost to the darkness.

Rainfur continued to stare slightly wide-eyed as he searched for a suitable name for him. He held hope for finding his original name, but it seemed so distant. There was also a sense of confusion in his mind, as if even if he did remember it, it wasn't exactly his real name. _Think, idiot, think!_ he yelled to himself.

_It_'_s._ _. .uh. . .Rain,_ Jactur replied, though his voice wavered as if he was lying. However, Rainfur gained a sense of security, as if it was close enough to his real name that he felt protected. Sighing inwardly with relief, Rain composed himself and smiled.

"My name is Rain," Rain replied, making Huntress's eye-brows raise with surprise. The golden she-cat paused, as if she was waiting for more, but then she seemed to remember something, and shook the thought out of her head before smiling to him.

"Well then come on, Rain, and I'll show you around our camp," Huntress told him, beckoning with her tail after standing up and walking toward the den entrance. "Let's leave Ripple to go find Midnight. I'm sure they would enjoy some time together after what's been going on lately." Rain nodded before jumping up and following the golden she-cat out. He knew that it probably looked childish, but he didn't know how to act otherwise.

When they exited the den, Rain gaped at the large cavern structure before him. Dens were scattered everywhere, and so were cats that all seemed to have a job. Kits were playing near one of the largest dens, their mothers gossiping while watching the young ones. An authoritative figure was barking out commands to those listening, and a few patrols returned, and though some were wounded, they seemed proud of themselves.

"It's nice, isn't it?" asked Huntress, a wide smile on her face. Rain nodded, looking to ledges that needed to be climbed onto in order for it to be stood on. However, on top of it was a black tom with icy blue eyes that matched Huntress's. He seemed to have a similar stance to Huntress as well, so maybe they were related?

The camp wasn't just a cave, though. It was very open, and the sun lit every inch of ground that Rain could see. They were obviously within a mountain, or rocky hills at least, for there was stone protecting the cats within the camp. Brambles, ferns, and pieces of wood created the dens, and for a large den, the cave had already created a small cavern place where Rain was sure someone important slept.

"Well I'm going to start from the beginning," said Huntress as Rain followed her toward the small kits and mothers who looked up to meet his eyes as they noticed his arrival. The mothers frowned, glancing every now and then over to their kits, who turned around and gave him eager expressions which made him smile.

One of them, a white she-cat, bounced up to him while the other kits curiously looked at him from where they sat, quite content because of the caution their instincts warned them to use. The white she-cat, however, stopped right in front of him, skidding to a halt as a wide smile made its way across her face.

"Hi! I'm Sky, who are you? Aren't you that cat they drug in two moons ago? Why were you in Ripple's den for so long? Are you okay now? What's your name? Where are you—"

"Settle down now, Sky," Huntress said, making the white she-cat look to her and duck her head. "He was sleeping for a long time, but now that he's woken up, I'm sure the last thing he wants is to be rampaged with a billion questions that he can't answer." Sky nodded in understanding, looking to her paws for a few moments. Rain was a bit sad that the kit was embarrassed, so he decided to cheer her up.

"My name is Rain, Sky, and I don't know why I was sleeping for so long," Rain replied, seeming to surprise the mothers and Huntress, who looked quite happy as well as astounded. "I'm fine now, and thanks for asking. I really haven't had the chance to talk to someone so eager in a while." Rain didn't know why he said that, but he just did, and he couldn't take the words back. He lit it slip, having no time to think about it, for Sky was already on her paws standing proudly.

"Wow!" said Sky happily. "Rain is such a fitting name for you! Do you have more to it like mother and father?" She seemed to force herself not to ask any more questions, but that was probably a bad thing, since Rain really didn't know how to explain why his name was simply one word unlike everyone else it seemed like.

"Of course not, sweetie," said a golden tom-kit who had intense yellow eyes. He and Sky looked to be the same age, though they looked nothing like proportion wise. "He's a loner, and loners can't see the Elders because of their impurity. So, in other words, because he hasn't seen the elders, he hasn't gotten a full name, and he never will." A low growl came from Huntress's lungs, making Rain take a few steps away from the furious she-cat.

"Don't talk like that, Hawk!" Huntress snapped, scolding the tom with her teeth slightly bared. "It's rude to treat Rain as if he's a rat. He's simply different, and that is all." Hawk shrugged before turning away, his tail flicking as he held his head high with pride, unable to admit defeat it seemed like.

"I'm just telling my sister the truth," Hawk muttered before walking back to his mother. "It's not like I went against the Storm Code." Huntress scoffed before standing tall, her tail flicking with annoyance as she looked away from the golden tom.

"What a loser," Huntress hissed before composing herself and putting on a wide smile. Her icy blue eyes looked back to Rain, who gave a kind smile in return. "Anyway, back to what we were doing. This is the nursery, and as you can tell, kits, mothers, and expecting she-cats stay here. It's quite full most of the time, though with no she-cats expecting anymore, it'll be empty here in a bit." Rain nodded, taking in the information with a concentrated look that made Huntress purr with amusement before leading him over to a large bramble den that had older cats coming out of it. They were still young, though.

"Cats in training stay in this den," Huntress explained casually, as if this was an everyday thing. "When kits become five moons old, they are allowed to move here. When this happens, they start their battle and hunting training, as well as basic defense. In these hills, it's needed, so defense is usually taught first." Rain nodded again before tilting his head.

"Who trains them?" he asked, his voice soft compared to Huntress's mature and powerful words that always seemed to be planned out. Huntress shrugged, a look of carelessness in her eyes as she thought about the question she had yet to answer.

"Depends, really, on who's in the mood," said Huntress, as casual as ever. "At first the Commander—I'll get to him later—assigned instructors, but we were very few in number back then and adult cats usually were needed elsewhere. So it became a thing where if any cat had time, they would take a cat in training out to learn. It's worked for us so far—though it's not like I'd know. I was trained by my father separately, because I'm supposed to be royalty and all that." Huntress rolled her eyes before walking forward, cutting across camp until they got to a few holly bushes that had been hollowed out, creating a large den made for many cats.

"This is where the fighters and hunters sleep," Huntress explained. "It's a majority of this tribe, so the holly bushes have been added and taken out many times, even in my lifetime. I sleep here, in the middle in fact, since I'm so highly ranked. Not that it's that great—in green-leaf, it's almost unbearable. Anyway, let's move on before Venom wakes up. You do not want to see him on an awful day, and not that it's a bad thing, but if he sees you, he'll get angrier than a badger whose cubs were just killed." Rain just nodded, barely taking in most of the last part. Meanwhile, there was a stir in his mind.

_Wow. These guys run this tribe so much different than what I_'_m used to._ Jactur stated, quite flatly as if very surprised, yet at the same time, suspicious. _Ah well, I might as well get used to it since it seems we_'_ll be here forever._ Rain was about to reply, but Huntress had already continued walking, and since he didn't want to be left alone, he quickly caught up to her as she stopped in front of a shaded den made of strong bramble bushes.

"This is the sighters' den," said Huntress, looking a bit grim as she said this. "They are very important, because though there can only be three, they are very rare to come by. Those with good sight and the ability to spot a small dot from fox-lengths above us get this spot, and when they do, they become very respected. Anyway, there are only two at the moment—Moon, and Shadow. They are both really creepy in some ways, but you'll learn to accept them."

_What in StarClan_'_s_ _name do you need _sighters _for? And why would they need to spot a small dot from the air?_ Jactur was thinking, sounding quite irritated and annoyed. _This place is currently strange, but hopefully miss-little-goddess over there will explain it, _'_cause_ _right now this is just all really confusing._ Rain ignored this as Huntress led him over to another den.

This one was huge. At first it looked like really small caves, but as Rain peeked inside, he found that there seemed to be many tunnels. Before he could get a closer look, Huntress blocked his view, a warm smile on her face as he looked up to her with a confused expression.

"This is the elders den," Huntress told him. "No one but the higher ranking cats and the newly named fighters, hunters, and sighters can come in there. Other than that, you have to have a pretty good darn reason, and you must ask permission. They are very sacred, so please, spare yourself a lecture from the commander and stay clear from here." Rain nodded quickly, though his curiosity was still pretty high.

"Have you gone in there?" asked Rain, tilting his head to the side. This made Huntress flinch and he could see her eyes widen for just a few moments before she blinked it away quickly, composing herself as if afraid of what he might see. "Did I say something wrong?" Huntress shook her head, a small frown on her face.

"No, no, it's not you, it's just something I'd forgotten about until now," Huntress told him, looking solemnly to her paws as Rain took on a worried expression. "When you receive your name, it's not done by looks. Sometimes it's not even by personality. You receive your full name by what you are going to do in the future, and what you have done in the past. So you just made me remember when I received my name, that's all. . ." Rain was trying to comfort her, but he didn't exactly know what was wrong. He couldn't remember her name, for it had been so long ago. . .

_Her name is the Lone Huntress, Rainy, so no wonder she_'_s sad,_ Jactur thought to him, which in turn made Rain flinch a bit with surprise. _If this is off her future, it means that she_'_s going to be alone. I doubt it_'_s about her past—she seems quite happy here. You know, before you asked that question._ Rain wanted to growl at that voice, but he didn't want to attract an unwanted attention, so he stayed quiet and instead tried to work on comforting Huntress.

"Um, I don't know if it's my place to say this, but I honestly don't think your name has anything to do with your future." said Rain soothingly, a warm smile on his face as Huntress's blue eyes look up to meet his. She had a look of curiosity and hope in her expression, which made Rain smile even wider.

"You really think so?" asked Huntress, hopeful yet calm and still somewhat composed. Rain nodded with as much certainty he could put in his eyes, and a confident stance that he hoped the golden she-cat would buy.

"Of course!" Rain told her, standing tall. "You saved my life, remember, so why shouldn't I promise never to leave you alone? It's all I could do, because if you hadn't found me two moons ago, I'd be dead. So if you want me to be with you, I will." Huntress smiled before standing up, her radiance returning once again.

"Thank you, Rain, that was just what I needed!" Huntress told him cheerfully, standing proud and happy again as she thanked him. "Now come on, I still haven't shown you the Beta and Commander's dens." Huntress nearly skipped away, and Rain followed quickly behind her, a warm smile still on his face.

They came across another bramble den, although this one was quite smaller than the other ones. It was well protected, though, which made Rain sure that someone important was staying in this den. Judging by what Huntress had said earlier, he was right.

"This is the Beta's den, or—at the moment—Flame's den. The beta is basically the second in command, and usually they are fighters, not hunters or sighters. They sort patrols out, and are on most of the battle patrols after the warning call is sounded. Oh, and if the Commander doesn't have any living relatives after he dies, than the Beta takes over, and his family would become the royal one. It's honestly really rare that that happens, but my father has told me of when it has happened before." Rain nodded, quite curious as to who the Commander was, and who Flame was. He wanted to meet cats now, though he knew he was probably far from that.

Huntress quickly turned and made her way down to a cave den that was fairly large. When they arrived at the entrance, Rain instantly noticed that there was two nests instead of just one like he'd been expecting. This was the Commander's den obviously, but who else was there?

"This the Commander's den, and also, my den," Huntress said, blushing a bit as finished the sentence. "You see, my father is the Commander, and so I am, as many call it, royalty. Basically meaning I'm special because I have the blood of the Commander within me. Not that I act that way half of the time, so don't worry about that. Most cats around here treat me like everyone else." Rain nodded, but still noticed a hint of pride in her voice, as if she hadn't meant what she said.

_Royalty? We were higher than this at one point, and she_'_s gonna lecture you about royalty?_ Jactur growled, a bit of irritation in his voice. Rain was confused, and wanted to say something, but Huntress was already leading him toward the ledge they'd seen earlier, so he followed.

The black tom was still glaring at him, and as Rain got nearer to the ledge, he found that the tom's scent matched Huntress's father's scent from in the Commander's den, meaning that the black tom was her father. He quickly made himself look better by straightening himself out, but it didn't seem to work, for the tom still continued to glare at him from the ledge.

"This is the Ceremonial Ledge," said Huntress. "Every time a cat in training receives their name, we hold a Ceremony, same thing with kits who turn the right age to train, and cats who become elders, and the coronation of the new Commander. When my father becomes an elder, or when he passes on, I'll have to do it all. I know all of the ceremonies by heart because of how many times my father made me watch them. I don't mind though—I'm really happy I got to learn that much."

Rain smiled, trying to picture the golden she-cat upon the ledge doing whatever Commanders do. In this image, she was scowling, but in concentration, not anger. She sat proudly upon the ledge, carefully reciting a ceremony as the cats below looked up to her in awe. It was so easy to picture it, and he was sure that she'd make it there someday.

"In the name of our Tribe, and the history of our ancestors, all cats old enough to spot a Volan in the air gather here beneath the Ceremonial Ledge for a Tribe meeting!" the black tom suddenly called, snapping Rain out of his day dream. It was then that Rain realized that the black tom had stood up, proudly looking to the cats currently gathering below the ledge where Huntress and Rain already stood.

When the cats noticed him, they whispered, and though that didn't bother him, he felt as if a hundred ants were crawling upon his pelt. Each and every pair of eyes were on him, and their murmurs, mutters, and whispers wouldn't stop, leaving his head to lower and Huntress's tail to flick with irritation.

"Cats of my Tribe, today we have gathered for a special ceremony," Shadow announced after all of the cats had gathered beneath the ledge. "Two, actually." The cats cheered, all very happy.

"First, I would like to ask Cinder, Rain, and Pebble to come forward to receive their ceremony." Shadow said, pausing as the three stepped forward. Cinder was a calico she-cat, who was long legged, and with her glowing blue eyes, she looked very cute. Rain was a light grey tom with misty blue eyes, but Rain could tell he wasn't blind. Pebble was a dark grey tom who had narrowed amber eyes. It was as if he was thinking about something.

"Cinder, Smoke, and Pebble, are you prepared to train for the worst? Are you prepared to hunt for the Tribe, even at such a young age, in the middle of leaf-bare where the snow is ever so thick? Are you prepared to fight in this war, no matter how bloody it gets? Are you prepared to be pushed to your limit to learn the ways of this Tribe?" Shadow's voice was booming, and though the ceremony was quite creepy, Rain found that it really tested the young ones.

"I am," said Cinder eagerly, standing up tall though the expression she held wasn't exactly the mature type.

"I am," said Pebble smoothly, sending chills down Rain's spine.

"I am," said Rain, his excited look also very kit-like.

"Then by the powers granted upon me, and the strength you will soon hold, I give you the right to train for the worst, so that the best things around you will be protected. All of you will be shown around the territory, and to show us you are ready for this, you will train until dusk with the cats I give you. The Claw Made of Ice, A Single Scorched Fire, and The Moon's Silent Movement shall take you. May your day be filled with excitement?" The three kits nearly squealed before finding the three cats they were to train with.

"Now that that is taken care of, I would like to ask Lightning to step forward," Shadow said, a warm smile on his face as the dark silver tabby tom walked forward and separated himself from the rest of the cats. "Lightning has trained hard to learn the ways of this tribe, and he has done much to defend this camp and everyone within it. He has met the elders, and they have given him their decision. Lightning, did you receive your tribe name, or were you turned down?" It wasn't really a secret of what happened within the mysterious den—Lightning was smiling too widely and his stance was too proud to have been turned down.

"They have confirmed my eligibility to become a Hunter, and have given me the name, A Flash of Sudden Lightning which I took with gratitude." Lightning finished with his head bowed in respect, waiting for what the Commander had to say, even though it was probably already known to most of the cats around him.

"I agree with the elders, and so you will keep your name. May you use your training to defend this tribe, and for the honour you shall now receive as a full hunter of the Cats of the Storms." Lightning looked up with a wide smile as the rest of the clan cheered his new name with happiness.

Rain suddenly realized that now, everyone was staring at him. It was nearly silent, and they were glaring, or just looking at him, while Shadow seemed to stick his nose up in disgust as he looked to Rain, whose head was now lowered as he felt the scorching stares of the cats behind him clawing at his fur.

"Another announcement that you all know now, is that the cat with the fatal wound has awoken," said Shadow coolly, sending more chills down Rain's spine. There was more whispers, most of them quite bitter, and they wouldn't stop. Rain felt another stirring sensation in his mind, but Jactur didn't say anything. Instead, it was as if he too was uncomfortable with his surroundings. "Though I would love to send him away to get killed by the Volans, I cannot, and so, as another announcement, I have agreed to let him stay, but only as a servant. I see no strength in a cat who sleeps for two moons after that wound, and so I see no use for him elsewhere." There was many whispers now, louder than the last bunch, and most were showing their anger.

"He's worthless to us!"

"He's nothing but an extra mouth to feed!"

"He's too different!"

"Silence!" Shadow yelled to them. "My decision is final seeing as we need more servants anyway. Our cats in training have no time for chores anymore with the growing population of those Demons of the Dark Forest, so our dens are dirtier than ever. Not to mention the fact that the fresh-kill pile is getting low. With this, I must take him in, but I do not request any of you to treat him specially because of his previous wound." There was a movement moments later, and to Rain's surprise, Ripple walked out from the crowd to look up to Shadow.

"What of the scar on his shoulder?" asked Ripple kindly, Midnight right at her side as if ready to protect her. "It's a star, and though it was many seasons ago, it represented something. What if that star is an omen from the clan we once worshiped?" There was many whispers and murmurs now, making Rain—and Jactur—confused.

_What do they mean by _'_many seasons ago_'_? Doesn_'_t StarClan roam_ everywhere_?_ Jactur was wondering, quite confused it seemed. Rain was confused, wondering exactly what StarClan was again and what it had to do with what Ripple had said let alone what it had to do with his scar.

"This scar means nothing, no matter how perfect it looks," Shadow growled lowly. "It is simply there, and no, StarClan has not returned. They are finished, remember? They failed to protect themselves, and so we shall never see them again. Besides, how could a weak tom like him be a sign from them?" Huntress growled at this, leaving everyone to look to her as she stood up.

"Stop calling him weak!" Huntress yelled up to her father as the iciness in her eyes suddenly became real. "He is strong, and though he may not know it, he could easily kill a Volan!" Whispers followed his as well, but Shadow stayed quiet as he sat calmly composed on the ledge, carefully examining his daughter.

"You dare talk back to me?" asked Shadow, his amber eyes narrowed. "You didn't even yell with a reasonable argument. He couldn't kill a Volan—he's scrawny and ignorant, leaving him weak and vulnerable." There was murmurs of agreement, some saying it much louder than the others.

"Don't give me that!" Huntress yelled. "I know you can feel it and I know you can see it! No normal cat would have survived that wound! No normal cat would have that scar! And no normal cat would just show up in the middle of our territory unharmed by the Volans or anything else! He has strength, and you know it!" Shadow hissed, silencing her, but she didn't look like she was done.

"We will finish this conversation in our den, Huntress," Shadow growled, his fur bristling. "Blue, you will take the new Servant and explain to him what he will be doing. Dismissed." Shadow quickly jumped down the ledge, his tail twitching with irritation and anger.

Huntress stormed off to the den they had just visited, her fur also bristled as her tail lashed with anger. Rain felt sorry for her, but he really didn't think he was that strong. After all, he was a bit skinny, and he was too scared of everyone around him to be brave enough to fight anyone.

_Leave it to mister-lost-his-memory to insult everything I am,_ Jactur hissed in a sort of teasing voice, though he did seem sort of irritated. _I can_'_t wait till you get your memory back._ Rain rolled his eyes, hoping that Jactur wasn't really mad about that.

"U-um, are you R-Rain?" asked a small blue-grey she-cat who seemed to be cowering in front of him. Her head was low and she looked as if she expected him to kill her. Rain stared for many moments with a curious yet surprised expression, wondering why she was so scared of him.

"Yeah, I am," said Rain, standing up after a few moments of silence. "You're Blue, right? It's nice to meet you." He smiled to her, but she just flinched, which made Rain even more confused. The grey she-cat tensed up before she flicked her tail as a sign to follow her before creeping away with soft paws as she made her body stay low to the ground.

_This is going to be a long day, isn_'_t it?_ Rain asked himself as he followed the scared she-cat. He didn't honestly expect an answer, since he truthfully forgot about Jactur since it had been a few minutes at least from the last time the tom had spoken, but of course, Jactur had to comment.

_If this tribe is half of what I think it is, yes, this will be a very long day._ Jactur said.


	5. Chapter Four

Evectri sighed as he sat near the stream in which declared the border of The Cats of the Storms, and territory that was unclaimed. He waited patiently for someone, and though fear and guilt clawed at his belly, he reminded himself solely that he was no longer that cat, and this wasn't wrong at all.

Looking into the quiet stream, he sighed as he looked to himself. He was perfectly groomed as always, his short light grey tabby fur was flatly laying upon his skin and though many scars and scratched covered his body, it was not a flaw. It looked good on him, as it usually did. His amber eyes looked like a burning fire, even now as he was scowling at the water. Slender, yet muscular, he was what any she-cat would want. His stance showed authority that others would cower over. Even his silver wings, though at the moment invisible, were strong and stealthy, ready for battle at any given second.

Yet that wasn't what Evectri was sighing for. It wasn't as if he hated his looks, and the fact that it drew a lot of attention, but more of the fact that he was who he was, and not someone else. He wasn't regular—he was smarter, stronger, more handsome, more mentally confident, and of course, he'd killed before, having the bravery to take one's life without hesitation. Though that may seem like a flaw, it wasn't, not in this world of war that he lived in.

These facts were what had caused him to be alone in the first place, and now, as he waited for Huntress to come, he wondered exactly how things would end up. Every time he'd dared to love someone, they floated away, soon to be forgotten about in a few moons time, all because of his 'specialty' and 'abnormality', if that's what he dared to call it.

However, even though all of his instincts told him that being with Huntress would only end in blood and heartbreak, he went on, determined to make himself a different type of individual by being with a cat, and not his own kind, even though that could get him killed if he wasn't careful.

_But could I have chosen an unimportant cat?_ Evectri asked himself as he sat there, still waiting in green-leaf air. _She_'_s a Princess! If her father found out about who I am—more like_ what _I am—I would be trapped and executed before you could say _'_mouse_'_._ Evectri sighed again, this time looking away from the stream and back to his paws. _It was her who found me, and without her, I_'_d be dead. I guess, through all that, I should be thankful. And maybe, just maybe, it means that our relationship won_'_t end in disaster._

"Hey, Evectri!" came a cheerful voice across the stream. It drew his gaze upward, and forced a smile upon his face as he saw Huntress's golden fur and icy blue eyes that seemed to light up his entire world. "Sorry you had to wait so long—I had to endure another lecture from my father. Honestly, he has to get a hobby." Evectri laughed, and as she leaped over the stream, he stood, eager to go to the meadow where they'd met.

Huntress smiled before they went left, away from the stream and toward the meadow. The forest was getting very light as the sunrise lit the lush green trees, and this meant that the meadow would be even prettier than normal, because usually they met at moonhigh, not sunrise.

Though he still felt the stinging of his wounds and the pain of his sore muscles, he ignored them all by looking at Huntress. Evectri always had to smile when she laughed like that, and her smile seemed to remind him that life isn't about fighting, killing, and training. She reminded him that it was so much more than that.

Evectri followed her, his eyes now on the glittering meadow in front of him. Tall green grass swayed in the wind, as did the sunflowers. More colours and more plants sprouted up, creating a beautifully lit space where any animal would be happy to run in. It seemed to reach for miles, and the best part? No one owned it, so they were free to run on it as long as they wanted.

"I bet I could beat you to the hollow tree!" said Huntress mockingly, looking proud, as if she'd already won. Evectri smirked, also standing tall like a prince. He mimicked her royal stance, and as a surprised look came to her face, he returned to a peasant's position, laughing hard. Huntress started laughing moments before she stopped quickly and smiled to him mischievously.

Huntress suddenly took off toward what seemed like the only tree in the meadow, leaving Evectri to smile as he chased after her. They ran full speed toward the large oak tree that had just grown back all of its leaves. He was losing horribly to the golden she-cat, for she had longer legs and she used them a lot more than he did, which made her faster.

Huntress didn't even look back to him as she continued running, and Evectri couldn't believe how free he felt. His fur was waving in the wind as it rushed past him, and he felt like he had no restraints, no one to tell him what to do, no Volans to look after or protect, and most importantly, no one to stop him from crossing the territory.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long, because he wasn't thinking about his wings, which were still invisible. One of them—the broken one, of course—flexed as Evectri tried to balance himself after stepping into a large hole in the ground. It caught the wind coming toward him, and acted as a parachute, forcing him to completely stop and suppress a yowl of pain.

Evectri landed on his back, painfully laying on his already broken wing that couldn't be fixed because of the simple fact his sister was the only one he could trust to do it correctly, but at the moment, she thought he was long gone, leaving him to deal with it on his own.

He bit his lip as he stood, folding his wings as he carefully made sure the broken bone wasn't any further wounded. It was worse, but he wasn't in immediate danger. However, at the same time, he continued to inwardly curse at himself for getting it broken in the first place. It was his fault, but at least he was still alive.

After sighing, he carefully padded toward the tree, feeling the full amount of pain coming from his healing wounds that were restricting him to move any faster. Evectri wanted to get there before Huntress could worry, because that would lead to questions he couldn't answer for the sake of his life.

Just then, the golden she-cat bounded through the large grass, a scared expression on her face as she saw him. Worried, she went faster, reaching him in seconds with an expression of shock. Evectri quickly thought of a story, hoping that it would fool the princess once again.

"Evectri, what happened?" asked Huntress quickly, her eyes wider than usual. "I didn't notice that you weren't going as fast—did something go wrong?" Evectri shook his head, soothing her worry just a little bit. She had a right to worry since she was there the night he got the wounds. Or at least after he'd gotten them. She'd been the one to heal him, and for the past few sunrises, she was the only one who could take care of him.

"I-I just tripped over a stray rock, that's all," Evectri lied, smiling warmly to her as her worries finally went away, believing every word he said. "None of my wounds are open, but I'm a bit sore now." Huntress rolled her eyes playfully, her personality showing once more.

"Leave it to Evectri to trip over the _one_ rock in this meadow. Come on—I'll see if I can numb it a little bit." Huntress turned around, walking back toward the shade of the oak tree. Evectri followed, making sure his wings were folded enough so that she couldn't touch them and then find out what he was.

The large oak tree shaded an area as large as a pool of water, and it was slightly hollow giving them a den area where Huntress kept her herbs for Evectri. She disappeared into the tree as Evectri sat down on the grass that they had cut short, giving themselves cover if any danger was around.

Evectri sat down in front of the tree, enjoying the cool breeze that had seemed to tame down a little bit. He looked at the sky, wondering exactly how he would be able to reach it again. He knew that if his wing got infected, he'd never be able to use it again, and if that bone didn't heal soon, it would need to be re-broken, which would be even more painful than it already was.

Evectri knew these things because he'd been trained in the arts of healing because—as his father put it—'you must be prepared for everything, including getting separated from the flock and having to survive on your own for a little while'. So he knew about a lot of herbs, and injures, and wounds, and other healer stuff. However, he wasn't nearly as good as Huntress, who was probably so isolated that she had all the time in the world to learn the more important things of survival.

The silver tabby tom suddenly noticed three figures in the sky, all of them circling in the same place of the forest, either hunting, or searching for something. Evectri narrowed his eyes, concentrating on identifying the Volans in the sky, which was easy for him because he knew everyone. It was another thing he learned when he was little.

_Brisa. . ._ Evectri figured out, looking at the light brown Volan. He could just make out her misty blue eyes, but they were unusually focused at that moment. _Rizar. . ._Evectri thought, looking to the dark grey tom with flashing lighter grey wings. . . ._And Sarza._ Evectri inwardly sighed, his gaze following the bright ginger she-cat who looked determined and somewhat angry.

_Why am I_ _not surprised?_ Evectri thought to himself, continuing to follow the Volans as they searched the ground. _The only scouts we—_they—_have, and the best. Who better to look for my body to declare myself dead or alive? I_'_m surprised no one else is out here, though. It_'_s been at least a half moon since the exile and supposed death, you_'_d think they_'_d be worried about where and when I died._

As if on cue, a dark brown Volan flew into view, coming up from the trees. The scouts quickly flew over to the obviously more authoritative Volan, who flew with an elegance that made Evectri certain of the tom's special training that he'd gone through at a young age. However, this meant that the brown tom could only be one Volan.

_Tavo. . ._ Evectri thought, closing his eyes after catching a glimpse of the amber orbs that came from the brown Volan who was at that moment flying downward toward the forest, far away from the meadow. _Brother._ _. .why have you let our father lead you so far astray? Then again, you_'_ve always been battle crazy._ _. .maybe this was just the path you were meant to take._

"Um, Evectri, what are you staring at?" asked Huntress, taking Evectri out of his thoughts and back into reality. He looked at her, finding a worried expression in her icy blue eyes. He gave a bleak smile before trying to figure out how to answer that.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I-I was just looking. . ." Evectri lied again, though this time, it wasn't exactly a good one. So, with the knowledge he had, he looked back up to the Volans, hoping she could see them. Huntress followed his gaze, frowning as she saw her enemies.

"Oh, now I understand," said Huntress after a few moments of silence. Her face was grave, and her beautiful eyes were clouded with emotion. She sat down beside him, her face lost in memories that wouldn't end. "You spotted them, then. I don't know why, but they've been angrier lately, and my tribe has had many sightings on them. It's as if they're looking for someone, and it's scary. I think that's what they're doing now." Huntress's eyes never once gained back its light. She was just lost in thought, and the memories that Evectri was sure Volans caused.

_Is that all we are? Demons of the Dark forest that do nothing but kill? They attacked us._ _. .They branded us demons of the dark forest. . .However, we were the ones who attacked. We could have left._ _. .We could have let them be. . .But no. Now we have a complete war on our paws, just because our ancestors were stubborn. How many have died these past four seasons? In my flock, twenty-four. And how many from the tribe? Argh, this is why I left!_ Evectri had a bitter taste in his mouth, almost as if he'd tried to taste mouse-bile.

The silver tabby tom instantly noticed Tavo returning to the group, flying quickly. Huntress noticed that he wasn't following the Volans anymore, because at that moment he was looking in the forest where Tavo continued circling, determined to find his brother, or even just his body.

"What are you looking at?" asked Huntress, confused as she tried to follow his gaze. Evectri shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. She couldn't see the Volans, not like he could anyway. They were in their hidden state, where cats could only see a small flying orb. It was usually really hard to spot for cats, but since he was a Volan, their hiding trick didn't fool him.

"Another Volan is searching for something right near the tree tops," Evectri told her, his eyes continuing to follow his brother's movement. "It's orange, and he's circling just over there." He pointed by flicking his tail in the general direction, hoping that he'd hidden the fact that he could see them so easily.

"Hmm. . .this one is hard to find. . ." Huntress murmured, her eyes narrowed as she tried hard to spot the Volan's hidden state. _Because the Royal family has a smaller hidden state,_ Evectri thought, wishing he could say that out loud to Huntress so she could understand. "Oh! There it is. Wow, that one is small. I'm surprised I've found it." She looked at him after that, her eyes showing her amazement. "I can't believe you can sight them so easily! My father would love your sighting abilities—and since we still have a spot open you'd begin immediately! You wouldn't be forced to reopen your wounds and—"

"Huntress, I told you, I can't," said Evectri, making a frown form on her face. He didn't want to do that, but he also loathed the idea of meeting her father, who would probably recognize him immediately and then have him killed right in front of Huntress. That was one thing he didn't want to happen. "Your father would kill me if he found out you were sneaking around with a loner, let alone one you healed and have been with for half a moon!" Huntress sighed and looked at her paws, thinking again.

"I know, I know," Huntress muttered. "I just hate being treated like a Princess! I know I am one, but seriously! I can take care of myself, _and_ someone else without his help. Or any other protection, for that matter. He just refuses to let me do anything! I bring home a cat with a fatal wound, he tells me I shouldn't bring home someone who could be hiding their wings. I want to let the cat stay, he tells me he shouldn't have to have another mouth to feed. I interrupt him and tell him that Rain is strong, and he yells and lectures me forever! I wish he would just trust me. . ." Evectri tilted his head—he'd heard of the cat she'd brought back to her camp with the fatal wound, and knew that was the same cat she'd begged her father to keep, yet his name was not revealed to Evectri. Huntress never mentioned it.

"Rain is his name, then?" asked Evectri, hoping to take her off into another subject. Huntress nodded, still looking at her paws as she did so. Evectri felt her pain, though it wasn't completely the same. Her father wanted her to stay protected, his father wanted him to fight until he couldn't anymore. Her father wanted her to be safe, his father wanted nothing more than for him to become an assassin who wasn't afraid to take one's life. _He succeeded,_ Evectri thought. _Until I gained a mind of my own._ He suppressed a smirk, for that was something he'd always pride himself on.

"He woke up today, and I think he's starting his servant duties at the moment," said Huntress, her eyes still on her paws. "He seemed scared at first, but then he was eager to learn. It didn't even seem like he understood the fact that he was basically a prisoner now. And when my father repeated the words 'weak' and 'worthless' at his announcement, Rain didn't even get angry! I don't think he knows how powerful he is."

Huntress gave a small smile after that. "Or how sweet he is. I told him how to receive a full name, and when he realized why I was sad he told me that as long as he's around, I'll never be alone. . ." Evectri frowned a bit, having a little bit of jealousy rise in his belly because of how much she seemed to like him. He immediately composed himself as Huntress looked up into his eyes. "He reminded me of you." That smile, those words, her eyes—they made all the jealousy go away in instants. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly, giving a shocked expression that he quickly got rid of, giving a look of embarrassment instead.

So many thoughts were going through his head at that moment—Why was he so embarrassed? Did he love her? No, that was impossible. Not unless he wanted to die within the next moon. Did he hate her? No, she was the only one who was able to show him how life really is. Then why was he so embarrassed? Was it because he'd accidentally shown surprise? No, he'd slipped on composing himself before.

Evectri stopped thinking as Huntress gave a warm smile that soothed him completely. She leaned onto him as she looked out into the meadow where the Volans no longer roamed. He was getting warmer, and warmer until he felt like he was surrounded by fire. _Is it because I_'_m embarrassed? No! I_'_m not! Or am I? No! It_'_s impossible!_

"I'm really glad that I found you a half moon ago, Evectri," Huntress said calmly, a sense of comfort and security in her voice. This made him even hotter, and more confused within his head. _What do I say? What do I say? Do I say anything! Yes, dimwit! She needs to know you care! But what do I say?_

"I'm glad too, Huntress." said Evectri, praying that it didn't sound as pathetic in her ears as it did in his. He waited, hoping that she'd give him some sort of reaction so that he could see if he failed or not. While he waited, every heart-beat seemed like hours, making it almost unbearable.

However, in just a few moments, he could hear purring coming from Huntress's throat, leaving him to smile with comfort as they both stared off into the glittering meadow before them. They were both lost in happiness that would only subside when it was time for them to depart again. Yet, no matter if he was apart from Huntress or not, there would always be one thought in his head.

_I like Huntress, and no one_'_s going to stop me from liking her more._

_**Tavo**_

Intelligence. His brother was always smarter than he was. It didn't matter where they were, his brother would always know where they were on the island or in other territories. His brother would always know why they were there when they got lost. His brother always knew how to get back home, even if they were in a territory they'd never been before. His brother would always know when they'd get back, or when a disaster would strike. His brother always knew how to win a battle, and when a cat was lying.

"_Stop thinking, brother! Just embrace the fight and win!_"

"_But to win a fight, you must calculate your enemy_'_s movements before you attack._"

Speed. His brother was always faster than him. His brother would always bring home the most prey, and he would always catch the fastest cat and kill them before you could say 'mouse'. His brother was a fast flyer too, in that whenever they were chasing a Volan traitor, his brother would always be the first to break the Volan's wing and send him spiraling to the ground.

"_Why didn_'_t you wait for me? I was right behind you!_"

"_If I waited for you, he would have gotten away._"

Agility. His brother had always had the ability to know where his body was, and how to move it certain ways without hurting himself. His brother could always weave in and out of trees with his strong wings, and his brother was always able to fight with such movements that would scare any cat into surrender.

"_You know, you could have just ran into the cat and knocked him out before killing him._"

"_Yes, but that would probably hurt me as well. Why receive the injury when I can just kill him quickly and smoothly?_"

Composure. His brother had always been able to make himself completely emotionless in the wake of battle, no matter how bloody or wounded he was. His brother was so quiet, and when he killed, he gave no look of fear or regret. He gave nothing. Even when his brother got angry, he didn't blow up.

"_Why are you so emotionless? Have a little taste in your battles! Make them fear the moments of life they have left!_"

"_They fear me, because as soon as they start my battle, they know I will not hesitate to kill them, and so they are afraid._"

Bravery. This was his brother's best, yet worst trait. His brother would always be first to question his father's actions, and first to question why they had to do so. His brother was the first one to question why they had to kill, and the first one to question his father of why he had to go through so much training. A Volan had to have true bravery for that, because anyone who questioned Negro would be in danger of punishment. His brother usually got away with asking questions, which made many Volans respect him. However, in the end, bravery was his brother's downfall.

"_He is dead. . ._"

Amber eyes suddenly flung opened to a deserted den, and the brown Volan was breathing heavily as he woke from his nightmare. It was only moonhigh, meaning that it was a quick dream, but it still scared the strong Volan, even if he was the crowned prince of the Subir Flock.

Tavo, the Volan, quickly stood up after realizing that his father was on the high rock. This would mean Negro would be declaring his brother's death soon, and that Tavo needed to be there to give some sort of inspirational speech that he would rather forget about.

The brown Volan quickly stood up, grooming himself thoroughly as he tried to remember what exactly he was supposed to say. It had been recited to him many times because his teachers—his mother, Leona, and an elder, Vidius—knew that if he had a say in any of this, it would be that they continue looking for the body.

As Tavo walked out of his den, he noticed how many different expressions were on the faces of all the cats there. It was so strange to see that people actually cared about his brother. Of course, some gave a look of disgust and hatred over the matter, and some gave the saddened looks of betrayal, but there was hope in other pairs of eyes. Love as well. However, Tavo wondered if it was real.

Tavo quickly jumped onto the rock, his amber eyes looking down on all the cats that he commanded, secondly to his father, Negro, who stood beside him, his flame-coloured eyes narrowed with anger and disappointment. Tavo had never really seen his father like this toward himself, though toward his brother, it happened often.

"My fellow Volans, I'm sure you remember that night a half moon ago quite well. My son, and your prince, betrayed us. I banished him, and after a half moon of searching, I declare him dead, paying once again for the crimes he committed. It was a loss for us all, but we mustn't have a traitor among us at this time! We must be pure, and we must be able to fight!" As Negro finished, there were a lot of cheers and agreements, but there were a few who were skeptical about this decision. Everything the King did to his son had made some scared, and shocked. After all, the Prince had been their most valuable assassin and hunter, because of the simple fact that he was never caught.

"Do not be afraid," Tavo told the flock, standing tall as the crowned prince. "It was hard to see our prince betray us, but we mustn't lose faith. His punishment was fair, because my brother, though smart, as he may have been, made a mouse-brained choice, and betrayed everything we stand for. You mustn't forget this, and instead move on. The cats are getting stronger, and with it, so must we. This war won't be won by uncertainty. No, it will only be won with strength and numbers! Think to the future, and not to the past, for that is the only way we can achieve our goal!" Loud cheering was all that could be heard after this, making Tavo smirk, for his speech had been better than his father's for once.

The thought of his brother returned when Tavo remembered exactly why his speech had been better. Tavo understood how the kinder Volans felt about his brother's death because he, too, was doubting the fairness of the prince's punishment. However, he twisted his words into something they understood, which was basically summed up in the last sentence.

However, Tavo was sure that the cats would understand his will to push forward. Tavo didn't want to think of his brother anymore, because though he was one of the best fighter the flock had ever seen, he was now dead, and Tavo had to accept this and move on. If he didn't, it would be impossible to become a king, which was his greatest ambition.

So as Tavo jumped off of the highrock and listened to his father continue with his speech of the next battle movements, he slowly forced himself to forget about his brother, and every moment he'd spent with the silver tabby tom. It was hard, but Tavo reminded himself that whenever things got tough, he got tougher. Eventually, after pushing the memories to the back of his head, he smiled with sorrow in his eyes.

_I'm sorry, Evectri._


	6. Chapter Five

Demonkit waited curiously outside of the den, her mother's soft fur brushing up beside her. The small grey and white kit was curious as to what was happening, because though Robinwing continuously told her that they were just talking to Bravekit, she didn't believe her. Demonkit just wanted to see what they were saying to her brother.

It was such a strange event that morning. When the ThunderClan cats came, they told her and Robinwing to get out of the den immediately, and since dawn they'd been talking to Bravekit, creating a feeling of worry throughout his family, and, surprisingly, the whole Clan.

Robinwing had told her of the four cats on the patrol. Swiftheart, the leader of the patrol and deputy of ThunderClan, was a friend of her father's. Demonkit's mother explained how though it took a while, he and Swiftheart vowed to protect Cloudstreak, RiverClan's deputy, and the ThunderClan deputy's sister. To know that a friend of her father's was in with Bravekit made Demonkit happier, though not convinced he was safe. She didn't know too much about her father, so being a friend didn't exactly mean Swiftheart would keep anything from happening in these Clans.

Tigerpelt was another matter. He was a fighter and a guard for Sharpmoon, and also a loyal friend of the king, meaning that Bravekit was probably not safe at all. Demonkit was worried even more as she heard this, but her mother told her that they wouldn't hurt Bravekit, for that was a decision made long ago.

Demonkit's ears perked up as she heard the faded voices within the den grow louder, and it sounded as if they were coming out. The rustling in the bramble den confirmed this, leaving Demonkit to eagerly stand up, her eyes searching the cats exiting the den as she tried to pick up the familiar pale grey coat that she was used to.

Swiftheart came out first, followed by Tigerpelt and a few other warriors that followed the first two like robots. As the other three warriors walked over to the guards, Swiftheart stayed behind, looking to Robinwing with warmth in his eyes.

"You may see your brother now, Demonkit," said Swiftheart soothingly, still staring at Robinwing as if to have a silent conversation. Ignoring this fact, the grey and white she-cat quickly bounded over to her brother, who was just then emerging from the bramble den.

"Finally!" said Demonkit cheerfully, her dark blue eyes brightening with her mood. "I was beginning to think that they were going to keep you in there all day!" Bravekit's cloudy green eyes looked into hers, and when she saw the expression on his face, her cheerful smile vanished completely and formed into a frown.

"Really? I thought you'd be happy that I was in that den and you were free to do what you wanted without me," said Bravekit, quite coldly in Demonkit's point of view. She was confused, afraid, and trying to understand what her brother just said. What gave him the impression that she _wanted_ him to be cooped up there with ThunderClan warriors?

"I don't know what you mean," said Demonkit truthfully, keeping her expression steady. "What made you think—"

"You told them, didn't you, of all the stuff that happened yesterday?" asked Bravekit, furiously looking at her as if he was about to attack. "You told them that I acted twice my age, and that I already knew how Bravestar died!" Demonkit's eyes widened, the shock forcing her heart to race.

Demonkit _did_ do that, but she didn't think it would lead up to Duskfeather telling Blackstar. _This is bad, this is bad! I didn_'_t mean to make ThunderClan suspicious! I just needed someone to talk to!_ She was scared of what her brother might think, and what her mother might say. She didn't mean to make all of this happen. . .

"I-I—"

"So you _did_ do it!" Bravekit accused, his eyes narrowed as a flaming bit of fury waved through him. "I can't believe this! You knew I wanted to keep that a secret, but no, you just _had_ to tell someone!" Demonkit had not seen her brother so angry, not even in the small arguments they had normally.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" said Demonkit loudly, feeling her anger rise. "Duskfeather just asked me what was wrong with you, and I answered him. Am I allowed to do that? Or am I just supposed to walk away rudely?" Bravekit's tail was lashing, and Demonkit could see his fur bristling.

"Duskfeather is one of them, not one of us! He doesn't trust us for anything, and you know that! Mother has told us this millions of times!" Bravekit growled, his muscles tensing under the pressure of the anger that Demonkit was starting to feel. "You knew those things were secret anyway! I don't care how angry or confused you were—telling Duskfeather was the stupidest idea you could have had!" Demonkit's eyes narrowed, growling lowly as they did.

"I'm only two moons old, and you _know_ that my anger always got the best of me!" Demonkit hissed, her tail lashing as she clenched her teeth together. "How was I supposed to remember that you wanted that to be secret?" Bravekit laughed darkly.

"Maybe you could have remembered if you became smarter!" Bravekit yelled, his tail flicking with irritation and anger. Demonkit's eyes were now burning with fury. She gave all the signs of anger—her eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched, her muscles tightened, her tail lashing, and her fur bristled. And now he'd pushed her to her limits.

It was so much anger—she felt as if she was going to fall under the pressure of the fury within her. Demonkit couldn't quite explain it, nor could she control it. She kept telling herself that Bravekit was just angry, and that he didn't mean any of it. She kept telling herself that the anger would pass—all of it would. However, it continued to fail, and she only got more furious.

Demonkit felt weightless, as if the only thing keeping her up was the anger. She felt thoughtless, as if the only thing going through her head was how wrong her brother was, and how much she wanted him to pay for it. Demonkit also felt uncontrollable, as if she was going to snap any moment. With these thoughts, all she wanted to do was run away.

However, her body restricted her. Demonkit was unable to move, unless it was toward Bravekit. She couldn't do anything, and it felt as if something else was controlling her, keeping her from doing the right thing. Fear, though masked from the outside cats by anger, rippled through her body, clawing at her stomach as she watched her brother give a confused look.

And then she heard it.

_Kill!_

_What? But he_'_s my brother!_

_Kill_

_No. ._ _.I can_'_t! It_'_s against the warrior code_ and _what_ _I've learned!_

_Kill!_

_I don_'_t care how angry he made me! I won_'_t do that!_

_Kill!_

_I guess he did say something really bad._ _. .but I can_'_t_ kill _him, can I?_

_Kill!_

_Maybe I can just make him take it back. . ._

_Kill!_

_No. ._ _.that won_'_t be enough. . ._

_Kill!_

_I guess I just need to kill him then._ _. .it_'_s not like he was being nice to me anyway_…

_Kill! KILL! KILL!_

_Yeah, and what if he does that to Flowerkit? She would hide and never return!_

_Kill! KILL! KILL!_

_I_'_m doing what the warrior code tells me. . ._

_KILL! KILL!._ _. .KILL!_

Demonkit didn't know what she was doing; only that she was doing it. Her small hind legs pushed herself off of the ground, lunging toward her brother, whose eyes had widened more than two moons. Her claws unsheathed, creating an unpleasant feeling her stomach as she accepted the fact she was going to murder someone.

Bravekit evaded with effort, barely missing his sister's sharp claws as she came down and landed right where he'd been. Demonkit knew that he was confused and scared, but the anger urged her on and reminded her of what he'd said. This made her even angrier, and it made the wish to kill him stronger.

Demonkit lunged again, this time becoming faster as the fury strengthened her body. Bravekit avoided her claws once again, obviously aware of how dangerous she was at that moment. He landed on top of her, his paws on her shoulders with sheathed claws, unable to find the will to hurt his sister as his worry seemed to grow.

Demonkit was about to shake him off when suddenly she felt something it. It was soft and warm, as if a fire had been lit beside her, yet was not coming toward her. She stared straight ahead, her eyes wide as the warmth spread around her body, melting the coldness of her thoughts.

Bravekit gave a choking sound, as if he couldn't breathe. His weight was no longer felt on her back as she heard him gasp out in the pain of losing his breath. He was trying to breathe, she knew, but again, she couldn't move. It was as if her body was in too much shock.

"_Sleep, dear one, your brother is not in danger._"

Demonkit could hear the faint voice in her head, but she couldn't reply. Her thoughts were too crowded, and as the anger flowed out of her from what seemed like her shoulder, she felt empty, as if there was no reason to be shocked, or angry, or sad. Her body shook, and she knew that soon she would not be able to see.

_I-I can_'_t! He_'_s hurting! I can hear him!_

"_Once you fall asleep, he will be okay,_" whispered the voice. "_Just_ _sleep."_

Demonkit could feel her body become exhausted. Her heart was beating rapidly as her breathing became slow and long, as if her lungs were afraid that as soon as they stopped, she wouldn't get enough air. Demonkit knew she was going to faint soon, but still, she didn't want to. She was too worried about Bravekit, who sounded as if she'd wounded him.

_Who are you?_ asked Demonkit, her body shaking more than ever now.

"_Why ask? You already know._" Demonkit searched for that voice as it finished, and reached into her memories as she tried to figure out who it was. The voice was male, and very mature. Wisdom rung in the deepness of the echoes, and a certain sense of knowledge filed her chest as she thought of it. Yet she still didn't know who it belonged to.

And that was when her world went black.

Demonkit's eyes flickered open as the darkness finally went away. She still felt exhausted, and her muscles were now sore and stretched, as if she'd run over to ShadowClan and back. Demonkit was warm, but only just, for she felt that she was no longer in her familiar nest back in their den.

The grey and white she-cat groaned slightly as she sat up, her head hurting hard as she tried to remember what happened before she passed out. When Demonkit remembered, she frowned, trying to refrain herself from crying as she went over the part where she felt the need to kill Bravekit, her own brother.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Demonkit," came a familiar voice behind her. Her eyes widened as she turned around, finding Bravekit sitting in his own nest in the unfamiliar den. He wasn't angry, scared, shocked, or confused, which was what she thought he was going to be. Instead, he just smiled warmly, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Bravekit!" Demonkit said aloud, her own expression showing her shock and confusion. "Why are you here? Where are we? What happened? I-I thought you were dying and I—" She stopped as a feeling of nausea waved over her, making her sway in her spot. She sat down, trying to force herself to calm down as she stared at the ground with wide eyes.

"Whoa, Demonkit, take it easy," said Bravekit, as if he was the medicine cat apprentice instead of Mudpaw. Demonkit looked up to him, her eyes trying to figure out what thoughts were going through his head. "You went through a lot yesterday, and your body still needs to rest. _You_ need to rest."

She couldn't explain it. _How can he look so calm when I nearly_ killed _him_? _What even happened? Why did I want to kill him so much? Why did I attack? What happened when he was on top of me? Who was that who told me to sleep? Why was he so calm? Why was Bravekit dying before I passed out, and perfectly okay now?_

"W-what happened?" was all Demonkit could ask in the bundle of questions she had. Bravekit's eyes were now cloudy with emotion as he looked into her, trying hard to put on a big brother expression as he too seemed to remember all that had happened.

"I-I'm not quite sure," Bravekit answered, his expression now changing to a look of sorrow. "I was so angry with you, and when I answered your question, you seemed to just. . .snap. I can't explain it—the look in your eyes, it looked like you wanted to kill me." Demonkit's breathing was becoming harder as tears began to well up on her eyes.

"Then when I was on top of you, something on your shoulder glowed," Bravekit continued, his voice becoming softer as he realized the look in his sister's eyes. "It looked like a star, though I could be wrong. My mind was so fuzzy—I could hardly see anything! And then I felt like I was being choked—as if the waves of the lake was pushing me forward, forcing the air out of my lungs."

Demonkit was now shaking as she tried hard to keep the tears back. To hear that he was in pain was bad enough, but to know that it was _her_ fault was even harder. He could have died, but since she'd let her anger guide her, Bravekit didn't seem to matter anymore. _He nearly died._ _. .and it was all my fault. . ._

"When you fell, I finally felt like I could breathe again," said Bravekit, seeming to force himself forward. "I regained my strength before noticing that the whole Clan was watching, even the ThunderClan cats. They demanded to know what happened, a-and I panicked. I didn't know what to say or do—I was barely getting over the shock myself when they demanded an answer."

Demonkit looked to her paws, realizing now what had happened. He'd told them everything, and now Sharpmoon would be receiving this information. As Robinwing had said, they only had one chance, and now that chance was completely wasted. She was done for, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I told them that it had been my fault, that I had made you so angry that you attacked, and after kicking me in the stomach, you fainted in shock." As Bravekit finished, Demonkit's dark blue gaze shot up to meet his eyes. She was confused, and shocked, that he hadn't told them the truth. After what she'd done to him, isn't that what he wanted?

"What?" asked Demonkit as Bravekit watched her expression. "But you knew that I could have killed you! You knew that I wanted to, and that I wasn't acting right! You could have told them that I was insane, that I was trying to kill you, a two moon old kit!" Bravekit nodded, as if he'd already been through this.

"I know, but that would have been wrong," said Bravekit simply. "I instead made it seem as if you just lost your cool, and that you just got too furious. Because of your record when being angry, they believed me, and left moments later. Robinwing's pretty angry, but worried as well, and Spiderkit and Flowerkit are both eager to see how we're doing."

Demonkit was speechless. _He didn_'_t rat me out because it was_ wrong_? I told them about _his _secrets—that_ _was wrong! It was what started everything! StarClan, I nearly _killed _him, and that was wrong on every single level there is! Yet he doesn_'_t seem to care. He just seems to have moved past it._

"I nearly _killed_ you!" Demonkit exclaimed, as if trying to remind him. Her mind was so foggy, and her thoughts were so twisted that she couldn't say anything else. She just wanted to know why he'd been so forgiving, and why he just looked past the worst crime in history.

"Demonkit, that doesn't matter," Bravekit told her, his voice rising a bit as if to say, '_listen_'_._ "You're my sister, and if I had told them about what really happened, your execution would have been set as today, and you know it. Mother told us so many times. Besides, that darkness in your eyes told me you were being influenced. It wasn't your fault."

"That's the point!" Demonkit cried. "It _w__as_ my fault! I wanted to do it so badly! I wanted you to pay for what you had said! I didn't even seem to remember that you were my brother! It was so scary, but I know it was my fault! _I_ wanted to kill you, no one else. It was so scary. . ." The tears she'd held back for so long finally flowed out of her eyes. She was looking at her paws, unable to look at Bravekit any longer.

_I_'_m a killer! I may have not committed the crime, but the fact that I attempted it still counts. I_'_m going to go to the Dark Forest because of this! I_'_m going to die._ _. .How could I have thought such evil things? How could I have attacked my own brother? How._ _. .How!_

A sudden warmth startled her, making her nearly jump out of her fur. Bravekit's familiar scent calmed her down, though, as he sat beside her, his tail holding her body close to him. She continued to cry; though she was still shocked he wanted to be by her. Did he understand what thoughts had gone through Demonkit's head before she attacked? Did he understand at _all_?

"It's okay, Demonkit, you don't need to be scared," Bravekit whispered softly, calming her tidal wave of thoughts down to a simple ripple. "It won't happen again, not while I'm here. I promise you. Just stop crying, for there is no need. It's all in the past now." The words sent a certain calmness throughout her body, as if just the simple whispers could make her okay. However, it wasn't just the words. It was his voice, his breath, and his warmth that had soothed her.

"It's okay. . ." Bravekit repeated, letting her lean onto his shoulder as he let her cry and relieved her thoughts. "It's okay." Demonkit's thoughts urged to be free, to be forcing her to panic. They wanted to be thought, and they wanted her to suffer. However, Bravekit kept them steady, and forced them to stay quiet.

It was at that moment that Demonkit accepted her brother's warmth, snuggling in his fur as she tried to forget anything had ever happened. She let her heart-rate slow down, and she let her exhaustion take over, not quite forcing her to sleep, but still making her body stagnant after shaking for so long.

"I love you, Bravekit, and nothing can nor ever will change that." Demonkit said, making Bravekit chuckle a bit.

"I love you too, sister."


	7. Chapter Six

Stormpaw sighed as he finished his mouse, knowing full well that he would need to train now that he was done slowly enjoying his food. He liked training, because it was the only thing that seemed to make him closer to Rainfur, but as soon as he and Snakestar were alone, the leader would always preach to him about how much he needed to save the Clans. It got annoying, especially since he'd burned that option a long time ago.

Stormpaw noticed soon, however, that Snakestar was on the high rock, which meant that the training would be held off for the day. With a smirk, Stormpaw remembered that Bluepaw and Lionpaw, would be getting their warrior names, and the twins—Cottonpaw and Lilypaw—mentors would be announcing the course of training that their apprentices would be taking.

Stormpaw quickly found a place beside Cloverpaw, who looked at him with an annoying bit of curiosity in her eyes, and Smokepaw, who was eagerly awaiting the ceremonies, for he and the twins were best friends from the start. Stormpaw, being the oldest there by only a moon, sighed. His warrior ceremony would be in only two moons, and then he'd move to ThunderClan. . .

The brown and white tom shook away the thought as Snakestar silenced the gathering Clan, and he noticed that several of them were itchy. Stormpaw smirked again, knowing that whenever something was wrong, it had to have been the twins fault. _They do love their pranks, _Stormpaw thought.

"ShadowClan, for two of our toms, their training has finally come to an end!" Snakestar announced, standing proud on the high rock, just like a true leader. "Lionpaw and Bluepaw, please step forward." The dark bluish tom walked out first, his ginger brother right behind him. They sat proudly in front of the Clan, proud looks in their eyes.

"They have trained hard, even through the war, to understand the art of the warrior code, and to not only fight like brave warriors, but accept that the world is changing around them. In their turn, they shall receive their warrior names, and move into their assigned camps." As Snakestar finished, the Clan was quiet, waiting to hear the warrior names. This ceremony had only been performed once, but Stormpaw hadn't been there to see it. This was his first time.

"Lionpaw and Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend not only the Clan territories, but your king as well?" Stormpaw frowned as Snakestar asked the apprentices this question. One day, he'd have to promise this as well. He'd have to promise to defend Sharpmoon, the tom who nearly killed his brother. Growing lowly, he calmed himself down the best he could, hoping that he would at least not get a stupid name.

"I do," said Lionpaw, proudly holding his head high.

"I do," said Bluepaw, shyly ducking his head as the Clan looked at him.

"Then by the powers of a leader, I give you your warrior names," said Snakestar, showing no real emotion. He just looked happy. He just looked proud. He was really sending a message. _You see how much we_'_ve had to change? _It was as clear as glass to Stormpaw, but he ignored it, pretending that he didn't notice. "Lionpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Lionfang. We honour you as a full warrior of ThunderClan, and as the dusk patrol comes, you may follow them back to their camp." The Clan cheered, but not his name. Not yet. "Bluepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Blueflash, and we honour you as a full hunter of RiverClan. A hunting patrol will be waiting for you in just a few moments, so you must hurry." Blueflash and Lionfang both nodded in understanding as the Clans cheered their names.

"Lionfang! Blueflash! Lionfang! Blueflash! Lionfang! Blueflash!"

Stormpaw did not cheer along, for he was still trying to figure out Snakestar's full message. So far, through the names and emotions, he'd gotten this: _You see how much we_'_ve had to change? We_'_re now forced to fight with our teeth instead of words in just a flash! _Stormpaw sighed as he figured this out. It wasn't at all what he wanted to know.

"Now, another ceremony is to be performed," Snakestar continued, silencing the crowd down as they happily congratulated the newly named toms. "Lilypaw, Addertooth, Cloudpaw, and Badgerstrike, please step forward." The white and black tom stepped forward with the white tom with amber eyes as the slender brown she-cat walked forward with the white she-cat with amber eyes. The two apprentices were completely the same, their difference being their gender.

"Addertooth, as mentor of Lilypaw, you have watched her closely," Snakestar went on. "You have seen her progress at all four abilities, and will now be able to tell which she excels at. Now is the time to tell all of us, and set Lilypaw's fate as she progresses past apprentice level." Addertooth nodded, dipping her head respectively to Snakestar.

"As mentor of Lilypaw, I have decided that she is not the best at fighting due to her size, and guarding someone with that lack of strength would be disastrous." Addertooth explained, leaving the Clan to snigger a bit. "On another note, if you take in consideration of how many times she's gotten into trouble, becoming a mentor will not be for her, even though she has the intelligence for it. In this case, she will become a hunter in RiverClan, to feed us." The Clans cheered Lilypaw's name as the white she-cat sat there proudly accepting all she'd just been told, as if happy that Addertooth had said that aloud.

"Badgerstrike, as mentor of Cloudpaw, you have watched him closely," Snakestar continued after the Clan had silenced itself. "You have seen his progress, at all four abilities, and will now be able to tell which he excels at. Now is the time to tell all of us, and set Cloudpaw's fate as he progresses past apprentice level." Badgerstirke nodded, also dipping his head respectively.

"As mentor of Cloudpaw, I have decided that he is too stubborn to become a guard, having a disregard for patience as well as standing in one place too long." Badgerstrike told them. "Becoming a mentor, as Addertooth said, would be a bad idea if you consider his record, and fighting would be difficult for him without his sister. So with that, he shall become a hunter in RiverClan." The Clans cheered Cloudpaw's name as well, and as the four of them went further back into the crowd, Stormpaw understood the whole message.

_You see how much we_'_ve had to change? We_'_re now forced to fight with our teeth instead of words in just a flash! And now you and your apprentice den-mates are being forced to stand up against a Clan and have their weakness thrown at them. _Stormpaw looked away from Snakestar's gaze, though he could still feel it burning on his pelt.

Stormpaw sighed, wondering exactly how long the stubborn golden tabby leader was going to continue trying to make him the next war leader. In Stormpaw's point of view, there didn't need to be another war, no matter if the Clans had changed or not. The system was good enough, and even though cats were being ripped away from their families to live elsewhere, it worked. No one went hungry, no one was doing nothing, and now, a cat could focus on only one thing, and not a billion at once.

"Is something wrong, Stormpaw?" asked Cloverpaw, her amber eyes blinking with curiosity and worry. Stormpaw stared at her, still trying to understand exactly what Cloverpaw was trying to do. Being friendly was the obvious answer, but Stormpaw wasn't convinced. No one liked him since Rainfur 'died', and because of his attitude, as Snakestar had put it, everyone avoided him. Cloverpaw had to have some sort of plan.

"Why do you care?" asked Stormpaw rudely, his green eyes narrowing. "It's not like we're friends or anything." She narrowed her eyes as he said that, a certain fury burning in the amber orbs as she looked at him. Stormpaw was now thoroughly confused, for even though he knew that his words were rude, most cats just ignored him. They didn't even bother to get irritated.

"Does it matter? I'm just genuinely worried about you!" Cloverpaw spat. "Can't a fellow apprentice be worried about you when you look as if you're about to fall asleep sitting up?" Her fur was bristling, and her teeth were clenched together, destroying any doubt that Stormpaw had that she was angry.

"I'm not _that _important as to make Miss Queen of mentors worried about me, am I?" asked Stormpaw bitterly, copying her signs of anger. "I'm fine, and that's all you need to know. Now just leave me alone." Stormpaw quickly stood up, walking away from the scene immediately.

_She-cats, _Stormpaw thought, walking out of camp to hunt as he'd been told earlier that day for a reason unknown to him since he was going to be a fighter, not a hunter. He went along with it though, using it as an excuse to get Cloverpaw out of his fur.

_That_'_s one thing I can agree with you on, Stormpaw, _said Matar, looking quite amused as if he knew something the brown and white apprentice did not. _They_'_re complicating. But maybe she _was _just genuinely worried. You can't just push her away because she _might _be_ _planning something. You must at least give her a small chance. _Stormpaw rolled his eyes.

_As if! _Stormpaw spat within his thoughts, having a bit of pride in his step as he realized that he finally perfected yelling them within his head, not aloud for everyone to hear. _I don_'_t want to be anywhere near that vixen-heart!_ Especially _if_ _she gets angry that easily. _Matar chuckled.

_She reminds me of you, _Matar said, making Stormpaw sigh. _What? You let your anger out all the time, and yet when she does it there_'_s a difference._ Think_, Stormpaw, before you act, and maybe you'll have some friends. _Stormpaw scoffed as he stomped loudly through the forest.

_I don_'_t want any friends, _Stormpaw hissed, his tail lashing with irritation that he and Matar were even _having _this conversation. _They_'_ll only end in disaster with my wonderful power and hideous past. So why start a friendship when it'll end in complete chaos? _Matar didn't answer, so with those thoughts, Stormpaw quieted himself down, listening intently for life within the forest.

"_Banished for what was right, scarred for what was wrong. When waiting for fate to come calling, there is hope, but it doesn_'_t come. It won_'_t, not until Destiny has finished its_ _plan._"

Stormpaw was in darkness, and he was alone, but after hearing this, he could see a faint cat in front of him, scowling coldly into the brown and white apprentice's emerald eyes. It turned into sorrow before the foggy cat turned away, vanishing after a few moments.

"_Happy as of the current time, but in the future, driven mad by grief. No family._ _. .No hope. . .no fate. . .not until Destiny has finished its_ _plan._"

Stormpaw saw another cat, who was also misty looking, but it wasn't scowling. Instead, it looked deadly, as if just waiting to strike an attack for what he'd done. It was familiar, but at the same time, he couldn't make out its figure enough to tell if it was a she-cat or tom. Before he could figure this out, the figure vanished, dissolving into air as the mist floated away.

"_Hidden in secret, running away from what will happen. Venturing into places we have never been, the wait for fate is in mind, but it won_'_t. Not until Destiny has finished its_ _plan._"

Stormpaw saw another cat, this one even foggier than the others. The cat looked shocked, haunted, and scared, but at the same time, it held the expression of hope, as if begging Stormpaw to save him. Just as the brown and white apprentice was about to ask what was happening, the figure vanished, once again leaving him alone.

"_Forgotten, deceived, and hidden, but then thrown upward, and perfected. However, fate has not finished its_ _quest. It has just stopped in wait of Destiny_'_s finished plan._"

Again, this cat was familiar and misty, but also, it was the mistiest. Stormpaw could hear a faint voice calling out to him, as if trying to get his attention, but he couldn't tell. Just before he thought he could hear it, everything disappeared, even the darkness. He awoke in the advanced apprentice den, finding that no one else was asleep beside him.

Stormpaw was at first confused, trying hard to interpret the dream as if it were from StarClan. After a few moments, he sighed, remembering that since he gave up on saving the Clans, StarClan had probably abandoned him, no matter what Snakestar said. Who wouldn't after being pushed away?

_Besides, _Stormpaw thought, as if trying clear out his head with this one thought. _I_'_m no medicine cat, and Matar told me that StarClan cares more of the others than of me, since all the things I did. Plus, I_'_m not that big a threat or in that much need of help. Why help the fortunate when you can help the hopeless? _Smiling over the fact that he'd convinced himself that everything was normal, Stormpaw got up and left the den, feeling no need to stay.

Stormpaw found that it was sunhigh, the day after Cloverpaw started that argument. He'd managed to find a few voles that day, but was scolded when he returned. Apparently he dreamt the part of being told that he was to go hunting, leaving him with hours of wasted time as he sat in Snakestar's den getting lectured once again.

Snakestar had seemed to leave him alone after that, and that morning as well, for he'd hadn't been woken from his dream so that he could do early battle training. He shrugged, figuring the leader was probably busy or something, before walking over to the fresh-kill pile, which was almost empty because of his lateness.

_Hey Matar? _Asked Stormpaw, surprising himself that for once he was just having a friendly conversation instead of a frustrating argument. There was a stir in his mind, this time sort of a tickling sensation, before it stopped, warning Stormpaw that his power had come. Apparently, the tom didn't wake up when Stormpaw did.

_Yes, Stormpaw? _Came Matar's tired, yet slightly alert voice. Stormpaw suppressed the urge to laugh, for he'd never heard the mature adviser slash power giver so outbalanced and sleepy. After a small growl from Matar, however, the urge vanished, and he went back to his question.

_Do you think I_'_d be able to talk to Rainfur? You know, like explain everything to him, _Stormpaw said, making an amused purr come from Matar. _It would definitely help me get over my anger, since really, I_'_m only mad at Snakestar for keeping me here. _There was a small silence, as if Matar was thinking it over.

_I_'_m afraid not, young one, _said Matar, sorrow hidden in his now mature voice of iciness. _The closest thing you_'_d be able to do is talk to Jactur, but even then you_'_d only have minutes. Besides, he_'_s very busy at the moment, trying hard not to destroy Rainfur_'_s mind with his insanity, which your brother seems to be pushing him into, even more so since when he began. _Stormpaw sighed, having figured that answer.

That was when he heard something. It was in a teasing voice, but even so, he knew there was someone else there. He curiously looked around, trying to find out where the two were coming from. It sounded like Nightpaw—a bully who liked to taunt cats mentally—and someone else. A she-cat maybe, which was rare, since the black apprentice never picked on she-cats.

Finally, the brown and white apprentice picked up the sight of Nightpaw with his sharp emerald eyes, only to find that he _was _in fact teasing a she-cat apprentice. The ironic thing was, however, the cat Nightpaw was teasing was Cloverpaw. It made Stormpaw curious, and confused. Did he want to tell Nightpaw off? Or did he want to watch the she-cat get punished after what she started with him?

". . .thinkin' you're so great because you're training to become a _mentor _instead of anything else." Nightpaw finished, Stormpaw watching closely as Cloverpaw had her amber eyes narrowed onto him with fury flashing through her eyes. It was strange to see a she-cat standing up to Nightpaw, but the bad thing was he didn't seem to mind. It was like anything she did didn't touch his sensitivity.

"Being a mentor is better than being the alternatives!" Cloverpaw hissed, surprising Stormpaw with her vocabulary. For being two moons younger than him, she was feisty, and intelligent. "When you're a warrior, you do nothing but patrol! When you're a hunter, you do nothing but hunt! When you're a guard, you just stay in one place for days until you're relieved! None of that requires as much intelligence and thinking that mentoring does, for you need to know your apprentice, and recognize their strengths and weaknesses! It's much better than any of the others!" Nightpaw continued smirking, Cloverpaw's actions continuing to have no effect on him.

"So you're admitting you're weak?" asked Nightpaw. "With your stubborn attitude, Cloverpaw, I would have thought that would be the _last _thing you would do. Yet, with arrogance comes ignorance, no matter how smart you are. Anyone who brags about their intellect just states that they are weak and easy to pick off, especially how you just put it." Cloverpaw's tail was lashing now, and though Nightpaw towered over her with his size, she was definitely not going down without a fight.

"And anyone who picks on those younger and smaller than themselves also call themselves weak!" Cloverpaw spat, though she sounded a bit desperate now. "For being a leader's son, you are pathetic when it comes to that!" Stormpaw saw a bit of anger in the black apprentice's eyes, but it vanished quickly.

"You know, you're much more determined than most of the weaklings out there," Nightpaw mused, as if they were having a pleasant conversation about power, not weakness. "Reminds me of your brother, Mudpaw. Still cleaning out dens and fixing herbs is he? Doomed forever to be a worthless kit who does nothing but help mothers and their weak little kits." Cloverpaw growled loudly, alerting most of the cats there.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother that way!" she snapped.

"But it's true," Nightpaw said slyly, a sadistic grin on his face as Cloverpaw's eyes widened. "Can't an apprentice be honest of his opinion?" Cloverpaw looked away, obviously having no counter attack on those words. Stormpaw instantly became angry, furious that Nightpaw had gotten away with insulting another victim. He walked quietly over to the scene, being unnoticed by the other cats around the two apprentice.

"Backing down now, are you?" asked Nightpaw, his grin widening. "As always."

"I would pay for someone to stand up to you, Nightpaw," said Stormpaw, his emerald eyes narrowed as he glared at the black bully. "Oh wait, that's right. I already have." Nightpaw's grin widened again as Stormpaw walked over, probably finding this the best day ever.

"What are you talking about, pipsqueak?" asked Nightpaw, his voice growing to be more teasing with every word. "I have never seen you stand up to me—you've just been in the corner, pouting over you're dead mentor for the past three moons." Stormpaw scoffed.

"I haven't stood up to you because you haven't stood up to me," Stormpaw growled. "You avoid me because you know that I, due to my intelligence, have quite the capability of forcing you to try your own medicine. Face it, you're nothing but a coward, picking on those younger and weaker than you are so that it makes you seem strong. Yet when it comes to teasing and taunting those like me, you run away with your tail tucked between your legs." Nightpaw continued to grin, hiding his true emotion of fear.

"Right, go on believing that, wimp," Nightpaw mocked. "I could beat you any day, especially now that you're stupid sorrow has gotten the best of you." Stormpaw chuckled a bit, a sort of playful smile playing across his lips.

"May have, but you see, that's the difference between you, and I," Stormpaw started, making Nightpaw's grin fade a few notches. "StarClan, that's the difference between you and everyone you pick on, including Cloverpaw. We've felt grief, and we were in that war while you, silly oh you, was stuck in the kits den because your mother wouldn't let you fight." Nightpaw was now glaring at Stormpaw with cold icy blue eyes.

"Cloverpaw and her siblings were supposed to be in the nursery as well! Your mouse-brain of a mentor, however, made the mistake of bringing kits into a war that was already lost. If he hadn't, maybe Mudpaw would be here with us, and Cloverpaw would actually be a hunter like all good stealthy she-cats should be." Cloverpaw growled, but Stormpaw growled louder, for Nightpaw had insulted Rainfur, something he should know not to do.

"At least they're not born out of a forbidden relationship," Stormpaw hissed, making Nightpaw continue to glare. "You may be son of Wolfstar, but you are also the son of Thorntail, and if I use your ridiculously high standards, she was weak, meaning that you may be strong, but only with your words. Otherwise, you're weaker than all of us here, and have no right talking of our family, our blood, _or_ our intelligence, for you have none of that." Nightpaw was staring at Stormpaw, ready to shoot another taunt at him. However, many of the other apprentices looked ready to defend the brown and white apprentice, and so Nightpaw quickly composed himself, putting on a scowl to hide his shame.

"Fine, you win this time, but next time, Stormpaw, I _will _beat you at this game of words." With that sentence, Nightpaw stood before walking away, Snowpaw following behind him with pride in her eyes. Stormpaw smirked, happy that he'd beaten Nightpaw once again without hardly even trying.

"Good job, Stormpaw!" came Cloudpaw's happy voice. His identical sister came bonding up beside her brother, looking quite mischievous, as well as happy. It was an odd look that those two shared a lot. "You sure showed Nightpaw who's the better teaser!"

"Yeah! Finally!" Lilypaw agreed, her amber eyes and white fur seeming to glow with pride. "That big fox-hearted mouse-brain needs to remember exactly where his place is in this territory!" Stormpaw laughed slightly, even as they left to pull whatever prank they had to do next.

"I guess I should thank you too," said Cloverpaw, walking up to him with a smile on her face. "If you hadn't come, Nightpaw would have made me hurt him badly enough to keep me at camp for the rest of my training. Shows you how short-tempered I am, huh?" Cloverpaw had a humble expression of embarrassment on her face as she looked at him, as if ashamed that she got so angry.

"Nah, it just shows how determined, stubborn, and feisty you are, which is more I could say about any she-cat here—even Snowpaw." Stormpaw told her, hoping to cheer her up a bit. She smiled, erasing at least some of the embarrassment.

"Well thank you, I really do appreciate it." Cloverpaw told him, to which Stormpaw shrugged. He didn't really understand why she wanted to thank him so much—it wasn't like he did anything special. Sure, Nightpaw was a bully who always got on everyone's nerve, but anyone could stand up to him if they wanted to. All they needed to know was the black apprentice's past.

"Eh, this just makes us even now." said Stormpaw, a smirk on his face. Cloverpaw tilted her head.

"How so?" she asked curiously, obviously forgetting the previous day.

"You got half of one point for trying to help me that day after training, and another half of one point for worrying about me yesterday after the ceremonies," Stormpaw explained. "Then, just now, I got a full point for driving off Nightpaw for you. So now we're even." Cloverpaw still seemed confused.

"What are points?" she asked. Stormpaw hid his inward face palm. Of course, the one time he was trying to explain something, he used human terms in front of a cat. Pure luck he was having lately. Pure luck.

"Doesn't matter," Stormpaw told her. "Just so long as you understand what I'm trying to say." Stormpaw looked into her amber eyes, finding the sensation of. . .well he couldn't explain it. He just felt. . .normal with her, if that was the right way to say it. He felt like he had a friend. "Do you understand?" Cloverpaw smiled and nodded, obviously understanding every part of it.

"Yes, I do," Cloverpaw replied.

"Good, now let's eat. I'm starving." Stormpaw told her, making her laugh a bit. He tilted his head to the side, curiously wondering what she was giggling about. "What?" he asked, hoping she'd heard him through her giggles.

"Well, it's just that when I first saw you, I never thought you would be so. . ." Cloverpaw drifted, looking focused now as she tried to find the correct word for whatever she was going to say. "So open," she finished then, looking into his emerald eyes. "From our argument yesterday and your bitterness after that training session, I'd thought you'd keep to yourself." Stormpaw just smiled.

"I do that sometimes to keep mouse-brains like Nightpaw away from me," he told her, because though it wasn't all that true, there was some honesty residing within it. "Besides, I don't open up to anyone unless they give me a good enough reason. And since you tried to help me, and thanked me after saving your tail, I guess it's a good enough reason." Cloverpaw's eye brows raised.

"A _good_ _enough _reason, you say?" said Cloverpaw, as if testing him. Stormpaw's eyes widened.

"W-well I meant—"

"I know what you meant, fur ball, now let's go eat!" Cloverpaw finished before almost literally dragging him over to the fresh-kill pile, looking hungrier than a horse as she did so. She talked a lot while they ate, mostly about how rude Nightpaw was. She said things most she-cats wouldn't dare say, making it clear that she was a bit of a tom boy, which made Stormpaw happy. She was _different. _She wasn't normal. It made him feel something other than utterly alone.

As Stormpaw ate with her, he found that having a medicine cat apprentice as a brother wasn't exactly a dream come true, even for a she-cat who was probably going to have kits. The other apprentices seemed to think Cloverpaw and her other brother, Tigerpaw, were both weak because they were related to Mudpaw. Stormpaw felt sorry for them, but at the same time envious. They were at least only a few miles away, not hundreds like he and Rainfur.

Stormpaw sighed, shaking those memories out of his head. For now, he promised himself—and Matar, since he wanted to hear it as well—that he would stop worrying about Rainfur for the time being. That is, as long as Matar updated him on how his brother was doing. If Rainfur was in trouble, Matar agreed to let Stormpaw go after him, but aside from that, the brown and white apprentice finally accepted that he and Rainfur weren't meant to see each other. Not yet. Not until he returned.


	8. Chapter Seven

Evectri sighed as he lay down within the hollow tree, looking solemnly out into the field of flowers. While Huntress was gone, it seemed like this was all he did, leaving him to think, which in his case, was never good. It wasn't as if he were bringing up memories though—it was simply because when he thought, it always had something to do with a plan or creation thereof.

Evectri was considering what he needed to do after all his body wounds were healed. To Huntress, he'd be perfectly fine, but the question on his mind was, 'what then?' Evectri knew that he wanted to protect Huntress with everything he had, because she was his sole purpose of staying there in the first place, but would she let him?

Evectri looked at his paws, thinking this through carefully. Huntress was very outgoing, almost always wishing she were just a normal cat so she could have the freedom she needed to fulfil her dreams. With him, she always seemed to have that freedom, even if it was all still against the rules. Once Evectri thought of this, he was sure she would let him stay.

There was another problem though. Volans constantly patrolled the area, and there were also numerous hunting parties because of the lush amount of prey. If they realized Evectri was alive, however…then he would probably either be taken back to the Island, or killed on the spot. Even then, the latter seemed like a weak punishment.

_I could ignore them, and hide as I_'_ve been doing for the past moon and a half, _thought Evectri with hope in his eyes. _But that still wouldn_'_t be enough. Sooner or later, something is going to happen, and I_'_m going to get caught. Lying won't get me anywhere._

"Everything is just so frustrating!" Evectri yelled to himself, his claws unsheathing into the ground as he unleashed his anger in which was just yowling to come out. His wing accidentally shifted as he did this, flexing uncomfortably and of course causing a large amount of rippling pain to pulse through his body. He winced before relaxing himself, composing the wrath within him.

A pool of clear water from the rainstorm the day before sparkled beside Evectri, catching his attention as he looked at his shadowy reflection. Nothing much had changed, though the scratches had grown thinner, and the cuts were now completely gone. According to Huntress, he would heal completely in just a half-moon at most, yet one scratch would forever be there to remind him of his betrayal.

It wasn't a long scar, though it was visible to a lot of cats many fox-lengths away. It went from the top of his nose down to his chin, and anyone who had seen battle would know that the scar wasn't natural. The three scratches were obviously something that didn't just come from an unfortunate incident. They were claw marks that would always remind him and every other Volan he would find of his crimes.

Evectri looked away before standing up, having no real desire to stay there any longer. He arched his back after yawning quickly, refreshing himself from the stressful talk. He walked out of the hollow tree and onto the soft grass, feeling new-leaf's quick breeze rush past him. It was soothing, especially for him.

Evectri found himself wondering exactly what was happening back home. He wondered how Tavo was dealing with his 'death', as well as his betrayal. The mouse-brain had always disregarded the fact of death, but his sensitive side was sure to come out if it was his brother who was dead.

Evectri's thoughts went further to think of his sister, Cura. True to her name, she was a healer, and one of the best according to their mother. She was probably devastated, and at the same time, angry at Negro. He laughed slightly at the thought of how much Cura would have yelled at their father after it was declared that he was dead.

The only other cat he thought of was—shockingly—his father. Evectri had always been Negro's little prince, one who obeyed, one who listened, and one who always knew what was going on and how to solve the issues. The betrayal must have been no surprise, but at the same time, frustrating to the blood-thirsty king. So Evectri wondered exactly what Negro was doing now.

A loud yowl-like screech caught his attention, forcing it reluctantly to the sky. His gaze quickly picked up the flying cats in the sky, giving the signal for retire. He caught a few small bits of prey in the Volans mouths, and recognized the call instantly. He sighed, knowing exactly what it meant. It was the call for battle.

The reason the Volans needed a call was simple, if you knew battle and survival strategies at least. On a normal day, most Volans would be on the island, but there were patrols also. Hunting patrols that flew to mainland territories to get richer and less venomous prey, scouting patrols that looked for runaways, traitors, or a weak Storm cat patrol, and also battle patrols, which didn't matter much unless the other battle patrol was losing horribly.

This left only one half of the Volans in the island, since more than one of those patrols would usually be out, and even then most of the Volans left at the island were kits, mothers, trainees, and elders. So if fighters were needed in the Cats of the Storms' territory, the call would be used, the screech part indicating their wings, while the yowl part signified their cat-like body. It wasn't really code, but it was enough.

Evectri knew that because the screech was just now used, the Cats of the Storms were fighting. He also knew that Huntress _could _be fighting in that battle, but he knew her father better. Having met the commander in battle a few times, Evectri knew most of what Shadow was like, and the one thing he noticed immediately was his protective attitude. This meant that there was no way he was letting Huntress fight unless it was necessary.

As if on cue to wash away any doubt, a rustle in the bushes quickly made him turn around. Evectri at first was alert, but soon he relaxed, smiling widely as the golden she-cat before him greeted him with her usual grin. At first it was quiet as Evectri tried to figure out why she was even there. After all, he hadn't been expecting her until moonhigh.

"I'm early, I know," Huntress told him with an agitated sigh. "I just had to do _something _besides sitting there and watching them battle while I do nothing. It's so frustrating!" Evectri continued smiling soothingly to her, purring slightly with amusement as she sat beside him, looking both angry and sad at the same time.

"He didn't let you fight, did he?" asked Evectri, surprising her a bit. However, she just sighed again, letting a small silence take over the conversation before her shoulders slumped.

"I thought once mother died he would be more understanding," Huntress went on, obviously really sad this time. "He just gets so protective! It's like he believes he can keep what happened to mum from happening to me. He doesn't realize how hard it makes my life, and how easy it is for me to hate him because of it! It's like he doesn't even care what I think—just so long as I'm safe."

"He still loves you, you know," Evectri soothed her. "Just a bit too much, and though he has good intentions, he needs to learn how to let go, be—"

"Exactly!" said Huntress a little too enthusiastically.

"Huntress, it's not good to be so angry at your father." said Evectri, looking a bit more concerned now than amused. Huntress frowned, looking up to him with confusion.

"Why? You _just _said—"

"I know what I said, but that's not the point," Evectri murmured to her, his voice quiet with a certain calming edge. "I was trying to tell you that everyone has flaws, even your father. He may be the Commander, but he's not perfect—nobody is." He sighed, realizing he was wandering off topic. "What I'm trying to say, Huntress, is that you shouldn't be angry at Shadow just because he's protective. Just try talking to him, and if that doesn't work, you could always try bringing up your mother's death. I know it's painful, but sorrow always grips a being's heart the most." Huntress nodded, probably ignoring that last statement, for she didn't seem confused at all, which was the emotion Evectri thought she would show. Instead, she just looked away, leaving Evectri to frown even more.

He didn't know exactly what to say to her, because it seemed like Huntress just didn't want the conversation to continue any longer. This made Evectri uncomfortable, because normally he always knew what to say. Now, however, he was clueless on what to do let alone say.

"Evectri…" Huntress murmured, sounding as if she was reliving something as painful as his wounds.

"Yes?" he asked curiously, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Usually he was good at that sort of thing, but with Huntress, it was a little harder. She was just so happy normally, but when the distant more shady part of her personality showed, he found it impossible to intertwine the reason behind her emotion.

"Tell me about your family." Huntress said, looking up to him with hopeful icy blue eyes. His eyes grew wide, suddenly aware of how close he was to blowing the secret. He quickly composed himself before looking to his paws.

"I-I don't know…" Evectri murmured, trying hard not to show his nervousness under his mask of sorrow, which was easy to compose. "It's really difficult to explain, and I'd rather not go through that point…" He tried hard to look like he didn't want to tell her, but in reality, he did. He wanted someone to share his anger and frustration, as well as betrayal and heart-break. However, he couldn't trust her intelligence.

"Oh come on!" Huntress said excitedly, her smile seeming to show him that she really wanted to know. "It can't be _that _hard to explain to someone like me! I've been through it all—death, only kit, over protective left over parent—your story can't be all _that _bad, could it?" Evectri continued to stare at his paws. _Yes, it _can _be_ _worse. I just can't explain it…_

"It's not _that _interesting…" Evectri muttered, but again, Huntress pressed on.

"Hey, it may not be interesting, but you owe it to me," Huntress told him, proudly sitting up. "_I _told you all about me, now _you _have to tell me all about yourself. Well, not _everything,_ because I know that some things are best kept secret, but I still want to know about your family. It's been bugging me for a while now, because—well—I'm just curious." Huntress finished with another hopeful look into her eyes.

_She has a point, _Evectri thought. _I mean really, she has told me everything about her, and it_'_s only right that I give her something in return. Plus, it_'_s not that hard now that I think about it. All I have to do is give her hints of the bad stuff and she won_'_t question it any further, thinking that it_'_s too painful for me to remember. It_'_s simple, really. _With a small sigh, he looked over to her.

"Fine, but you brought this on yourself," Evectri warned, though he honestly didn't mean it that much. Huntress's smile brightened—if that was even possible—and she quickly made herself cozy, as if expecting a bed-time story. He rolled his eyes before turning to face her, ready to reveal as much as he could.

"Well, to start things off, I have two siblings," Evectri explained. "A tom and a she-cat, which in my case was more than my father and mother could wish for since genetically my mother, Leona, wasn't as strong when she kitted me and my siblings." Huntress nodded excitedly as Evectri carefully planned out his words. So far, it was all true, aside from the fact that Leona wasn't weak, she just wasn't able to have the average litter of four that Volans usually had.

"My father and mother—both living as far as I know—are, to put it, complete opposites. My father always used tooth and claw while my mother always preferred to talk it out. He was black while my mother was a very light grey, and she had blue eyes rather than amber like my father. He was sometimes arrogant while she was most of the time modest. It worked out perfectly though, because she was able to calm him down to a safe level while he was able to teach her to have fun. They would always bicker about small things, and yes, there were many fights, but it seemed like nothing that serious could break them apart." Huntress smiled, obviously really amused by his parents.

"This goes for my brother and sister as well," Evectri continued. "My brother was always first to fight the outsiders and learn how to get stronger while my sister was always first to learn about the herbs and ancient ways. She's now the best healer I know, and my brother is basically my father's son through and through. He wins every battle, and she heals every cat, same as my mother and father. Which made sense considering the two of them had basically chosen their kit by that point and trained them separately." Huntress tilted her head with curiosity.

"What about you?" she asked. Evectri sighed, acting as if he didn't want to talk about it as he looked at his paws while in reality; he was trying to figure out how to explain this without giving anything away.

"My father _and _mother trained me, sort of. It was nothing like my brother and sister's training though." Evectri told her. "Instead of being trained to absolutely enjoy battles or healing with herbs, I was taught to find my way around them, like a serpent's shadow. I-It wasn't exactly hard, because though I was being battle trained, it was all things I was capable of doing. And with healing, my mother and sister taught me quite quickly. The hard parts were the strategies. My mother didn't teach me this part—my father did. He taught me everything there possibly was about how to create an attack within seconds, even while already in the battle. I was turning into a cold hearted killer, and that's why I left. I didn't want to be that way—I just wanted to be me." Huntress was quiet as he finished with the look of sorrow. It fooled her enough not to ask any more questions, which made him inwardly sigh with relief.

Most of that was true, actually, all of it was. It was the truth, but not all of it. The reasoning behind his father's treatment wasn't revealed, which was good, since that would open up the knowledge of the fact he was royalty, and she would probably immediately figure out he was a Volan. This was why he didn't mention his family members' names—she probably knew all of them by heart.

"Wow, you must have had a harsh life," Huntress murmured, looking at him with worried eyes. "And I thought _I _was living it hard…" Evectri shrugged, continuing to look at his paws.

"You don't have to worry about it, seeing as I ran away," Evectri murmured to her, his amber gaze reaching her icy blue eyes, which were filled with worry. "Besides, it's not like I'm scarred or anything. I'm perfectly—" Evectri stopped as he heard voices, voices that were familiar. Very familiar.

"Evectri?" Huntress asked as he looked upward. "What are you—"

"Shh!" Evectri hissed to her as he spotted the four Volans. "Volans are near! Quick, get in the tree!" Huntress nodded before walking into their hiding place. Evectri stayed behind for a few moments, look upward to realize that the four Volans were, of course, one of the best fighters.

_We won_'_t be able to hold them off long enough to defeat them. By the time I can shut their mouths, they_'_ll have blown my secret. Let_'_s just hope they don_'_t pick up the scent. _Evectri finished with a nod of his head before quietly bounding into the tree, hiding behind its walls as he glanced toward Huntress's determined state.

'Can we fight them?' Huntress mouthed to him. Evectri shook his head, mouthing the word 'four' and 'strong' before pushing his senses to their full extent, trying to listen to the Volans as he calculated their reason for appearance so close to the border of the Cats of the Storms.

"Hey, Laidia! I picked up a scent!" called the familiar voice of Kien, another good fighter whom Evectri was quite capable of beating of he wasn't wounded. Without his wings repaired, however, there was no way he could win against one so strong. "Do you think you can figure out who it belongs to? It's Volan, but at the same time, there is another scent mixed with it." There was a long sigh from a she-volan seconds later.

"Toms," Laidia muttered. "You're so helpless."

"Hey, don't you start that 'tom' thing again!" Kien hissed, sounding irritated as usual. "I'm not helpless, just confused, and since you're the best tracker in the flock, _you _should be the one to figure this out." There was a bit of silence after word before there was a confused purr coming from Laidia that sounded like a growl.

"Interesting…" Laidia murmured as the sound of wings fluttered in Evectri's ears. The other two had come, leaving Evectri's heart to race faster, because he had a feeling he knew who they were.

"What is it, Laidia? Did you find something?" asked the voice of Intono, another skilled fighter. In seconds, the tom gasped, also figuring it out quickly.

"What? What did you find out?" asked Azotar—a better hunter, but practiced fighter as well—and Kien at the same time, both sounding very interested.

"It seems someone we declared dead is still alive," Laidia growled darkly. "He's here, too, in that tree with…ooh, even more interesting. He's with Huntress, it seems, Shadow's daughter. Trouble, trouble, trouble." She finished with a sadistic sound to her voice as Huntress's eyes narrowed, her determination growing.

"Negro is _not _going to be happy about this," mewed the voice of Intono, sounding a bit nervous as well as thoughtful, as if planning a strategy. "Neither will Tavo now that I think of it. After a moon and a half…"

"Oh shut up, Romeo, you don't need to be all depressing about it," came Azotar's voice, Kien laughing a bit afterwards. "As long as we kill him now, our king doesn't have to know. Plus, with our numbers and Huntress's weak fighting skills, we can take _her _down as well, and even if it does slip that Evectri is alive, he'll be happy enough to ignore it."

"Fair point," Intono said. "But how are we going to get them out of the tree." Laidia laughed sadistically.

"Leave _that _to me," she said darkly before taking a few steps forward. "Come out kitty, kitty, kitty. I know you can hear us. We are the four best fighters and scenters of the flock, so you best come out and play, or we'll have to kill you instantly. Would that be fun?" Huntress growled lowly, but Evectri stopped her with a shake of his head.

'What?' Huntress mouthed to him, looking confused and exasperated. 'We can fight them!' Evectri shook his head.

'No, we can't,' Evectri mouthed back to the other side of the tree where Huntress sat. 'You have to go get a patrol of your cats while I hold them off. It's the only way to defeat them.' Huntress's tail flicked with irritation as he said this, and her icy blue eyes narrowed with anger.

'Oh, so you're going to keep me from fighting too?' Huntress mouthed, obviously bitterly hating him right now. He sighed, listening to Laidia as she called again.

"Evectri, you know what happens to those who don't listen," Laidia threatened as Evectri imagined an evil look on the Volan's face. "Or should I remind you that you're not only surrounded, but outnumbered as well. Give up." He immediately growled in frustration.

'Just do it, okay?' mouthed Evectri. 'It's the only—'

'No!' Huntress mouthed back as her fur bristled. 'I will not stand by while you fight for me! I don't want to be protected, I can do this myself!' Evectri quickly started thinking of something that would convince her, for at that moment, her claws were unsheathed and icy blue eyes were narrowed while her golden fur bristled completely and her long tail lashed with anger.

"Huntress, please!" Evectri whispered to her, his voice actually coming now. It was a loud whisper, but not enough for the Volans outside to hear. "For me, just this once, and I promise I won't hold you back any other time." Huntress paused, as if considering it. What he'd said must have gotten to her.

"Fine," Huntress whispered after a few moments. "But you still owe me." The golden princess angrily stood up and jumped onto a ledge within the large tree. There was a hole in which lead out into the meadow behind the tree and allowed anyone to escape from the back instead of the front.

Evectri nodded before stand up, his paws leading him forward reluctantly as he heard Huntress run off. He walked out of the tree, standing as tall as he could, trying to force the attention onto him instead of Huntress, who was probably running for her life at the moment.

"Where's the princess?" asked Laidia with narrowed eyes, though she still grinned evilly. The other Volans around him stirred, growling as their claws unsheathed. They were circling him now, obviously planning for the kill. Evectri inwardly took a breath and let it out, calming himself down as he put on an emotionless mask. Just like he was taught.

"That fact has yet to matter, seeing as you four were here for me anyway," Evectri muttered coldly, making Laidia's grin widen. "I'm important, apparently, though I'm surprised you didn't find out earlier. After all, I was declared dead a whole moon ago. Pitiful since I left, you know? You all lost your touch." Laidia chuckled, a wicked smile still on her face.

"Irritation over pleasure," Laidia mused, a smirk now overtaking the smile. "Good job, little prince. You have not lost that point in your training. But, with the wounds you received, could you fight?" Evectri shifted his paws nervously, but forced himself to leave the fear out of his eyes. It was hard, since he was still rusty on the 'royal' part of his blood, but he managed. "Oh come on, little prince. Let me see your wings!"

Laidia gave him no warning before she unsheathed her claws and lunged. Her claws sunk down into his shoulders as she pinned him down easily. Evectri cursed at himself for being so weak, because he knew what was coming. Laidia pointed her brown and white wings before piercing them into his own, which were flat against the ground at that moment.

Evectri tried hard to both conceal his wings and force himself not to scream, but failed at both. His long silver wings appeared tattered and disfigured, as well as bloody and un-groomed as he yowled in the agony of having his wings pierced right through. Laidia refused to let him move as the sadistic grin on her face grew wider.

When Evectri stopped, Laidia stepped off him, obviously letting him recover so that they could 'play'. He breathed heavily as he stood up, carefully looking at his wings once more. Scarred, bloody, broken, and now burning with unbelievable pain. Laidia took enjoyment from this, while Kien and Azotar continued to be both angry, and alert. Intono, however, sat calmly on the side, just like any trained scout, scenter, _and _adviser would do.

"For having Royal training, you suck," Laidia growled, sitting proudly in front of him after he finally stood. "I remember when you were so powerful, little prince. When you could kill at any moment, and when you could do it without hesitation. I remember when you were completely emotionless, not this pathetic attempt you're doing now. I remember when you were a proud Prince, even if you weren't the Heir. A good little assassin, I must say. But now all you are is a weakling with no power and blocked training. I bet I could beat you with a paw tied behind my back."

"You wanna find out?" growled Evectri darkly as his amber eyes locked onto hers. "I've beaten you once, Laidia, and I can do it once again. Even without my training." Laidia, grinned wider.

"I would, but unfortunately we've got strict rules to kill you," Laidia growled, crouching low as if ready to attack. Evectri mimicked her, ready for a battle. "Intono, you give the signal." Evectri inwardly smirked. _So he_'_s the patrol leader? Smart, father, you actually showed sense. He_'_s both smarter and stronger than she is._

"Under the laws of the Volans, and Subir Code, I recite to you, Evectri, exiled prince of Subir, son of Leona and Negro, law number seven—One who defies the Code and stands up against the current King Negro will be punished appropriately. If he or she defies the punishment, death will replace the penalty, and will be executed in front of the flock, bringing dishonour to his or her family. Since you have lived through this, it is through law that we shall kill you, and orders from King Negro, we shall do it quickly. I hereby order this patrol to attack!" Intono finished, forcing Evectri's heart to race.

And then they lunged.


	9. Chapter Eight

Evectri flattened his now visible wings before pushing off of the ground and sliding under Laidia before lifting his wings and forcing it to act like a parachute to avoid Kien's attack from the left. Intono and Azotar had both lunged to his original point, which was now empty as he landed softly onto the ground in seconds, at the moment ignoring the searing pain coming from the new and old wounds on his wings.

Laidia was quick to attack once again, flying upwards toward him at a rapidly increasing speed. Evectri flew underneath her again, his underbelly exposed as his wings reached for the air behind him. He focused on her movements and the others as well. In such an unfair fight, he needed to.

Evectri swung his hind legs underneath him so that he could land before evading Kien's quick lunge toward him. At this moment he jumped over Intono's attack, and unsheathed his claws to slash a large gash into Azotar's flank, making the tom yowl with agony as Evectri flew upwards to avoid Laidia as she shot toward him with her quick and agile wings.

Evectri landed on the ground seconds later, finding all four of the Volans attacking once again. With his battle trained mind, he was able to think quickly, as if the Volans in front of him were moving really slow. He let his eyes pick up every movement and every believable attack that could be thrown at him.

_Laidia knows more air-fighting than ground level, so I could easily avoid her by going under, but Kien is right there waiting for me to do that. However, if I go upward after evading Laidia_'_s fore claws, I can take her out as well as use my wings to avoid Kien_'_s attack. It_'_ll hurt. A lot. I don_'_t have much of a choice though._

_Afterward it seems like Azotar will, unfortunately, be in the air right where I come out. Hmm, since his weakness is using his wings to fight I could try the Trap technique long enough for him to be weakened. Intono seems to know what I_'_m thinking, so of _course _he_'_s_ _going to be right behind me right after I do that. Brilliant. Well, I'll have to take the blow, and hopefully get a chance to kick him in the stomach to find an opening._

_Once that happens, all I have to do is knock Kien unconscious, which means I_'_ll need to find a weakness. If I remember right, he doesn_'_t find a need to evade, so all I need is a distraction...Hmm, I think I know just the thing. Wonderful._

So Evectri did just as he thought.

He quickly went forward, going under Laidia in a heart-beat. He halted immediately as her shadow covered him, and then reached above him with his wings and flew upward to avoid Kien's long silver claws. A few flowers went into the air as Evectri's back came into contact with Laidia's soft belly, most definitely knocking all the air out of her.

After a small gasp confirming that the sadistic she-cat had been hurt, he forced her to slide off of him, landing with a loud 'thud' on the ground. Evectri forced his broken wing to fly, though it was somewhat crooked. However, he stayed in place, long enough to let Azotar reach him.

Evectri ducked under the brown tom with ease before straightening out and bringing his wings to wrap around Azotar to form the 'Trap technique'. He then began raking his claws down the brown tom's flanks and stomach. After he yowled in agony, Evectri let go, watching as Azotar fell to the ground just like Laidia.

At that moment, Evectri heard Intono coming, forcing him to turn around and face the Volan. Before he could do anything, Intono pushed him to the ground, just like he'd suspected. His head bounced off of the hard earth as his back was pushed into the lush grass by the highly trained...assassin, as some would call it, though Volans didn't usually use that word. Instead they preferred it had no name for one reason or another.

As Evectri planned, he kicked his hind legs into Intono, forcing the tom to bite back the pain, yet still leave an opening that Evectri gladly took. He rolled out from underneath the fast Volan and got to his feet, quickly noticing that Laidia was still catching her breath and Azotar couldn't stand from his wounds. Intono was slightly winded, but Evectri knew he would have to fight the smart Volan a little longer to therefore win the 'battle'.

It was at that moment that Kien lunged, yowling with anger as his silver claws glinted in the sunlight. Evectri evaded the attack before unsheathing his own claws and raking them down Kien's flank. The silver prince smirked before remembering the Volan had wings, and furthermore realized he was full of large openings.

Kien's left wing pushed him over, unbalancing the prince before he straightened himself out enough to be able to stand properly. By this time, however, Evectri noticed that Kien was gone from his original spot, and was now above him, flying gracefully in the air with a wide grin his face.

Then, in just three heart-beats, Evectri felt a large amount of weight push into him, as if a mass amount of wind just gusted past him, inevitably knocking him over. When he caught sight of Laidia's brown fur, he hissed inwardly to himself in frustration, even more so as she pinned him down easily.

"Not bad, little prince, but you're still a little slow with all those wounds on your wings." Laidia slyly said as a wicked grin once again played across her lips. Evectri didn't struggle, knowing full well that the fight was over. Intono and Kien both recovered, along with Azotar. There was no way he could fight now.

His body relaxed completely as Laidia's muscles tensed, ready for the kill which would of course make her boast and gloat for the rest of the day. Evectri looked into the sky, awaiting his final moments. Though part of him wanted to fight for Huntress's sake, the other told him that it didn't matter. He and Huntress were just friends. Close friends. Besides, with all he'd done in his life, accepting death was just like moving on to another life for him.

"Laidia, stand down." came a demanding yet familiar voice. Evectri's eyes narrowed with confusion as his gaze shot over to the new Volan who'd made himself perfectly clear within the sunhigh light. He was a dark brown colour, his eyes a perfect shade of amber to be considered scary by anyone. The strange thing being that those amber eyes were identical to Evectri's.

Laidia growled in frustration as Azotar and Kien gasped, their eyes wide as they also realized who'd just given them orders. Intono remained calm, but his head was dipped with the deepest respect. _Just like a truly trained assassin, _Evectri thought. _Always_ _ready to receive orders, as well as ready to remain composure._

"By who's author—" Ladia stopped as she turned around, her flame-coloured eyes also widening upon the sign of a clearly higher ranked Volan, "i-ity..." Laidia finished with shaky words, fear suddenly creeping into her eyes as all pleasure vanished from her face.

"Prince Tavo, what are you doing here?" asked Kien, who was still recovering from the shock. "I thought you were fighting the battle at the Storm Cats' territory to—" Tavo's tail silenced them, as it had given them the warning signal with ease. Evectri, still looking confused, tried hard to study his brother's reactions.

"The battle was easy to win, seeing as we had many to fight on our side," Tavo explained, his voice calm and smooth as his usual smirk played across his lips. "They've retreated for now, but as always I'm sure they'll come back for more. We have good hunting grounds for today, though, and we shall feed the Mothers." Evectri was now even more confused. Not only was his brother completely aware of what he was doing, which was abnormal for the crowned-prince itself, Tavo also seemed to have a plan, which was unheard of since usually Negro was the one who came up with the battle strategies and other events such as traitor captures and prisoner bonds.

"To answer your first question, Kien, I would like to point out a simple fact. Evectri is my brother and traitor or not, I will always be there for him." Tavo continued to stand there as he finished, his eyes burning into Laidia's eyes as he almost forced her off of Evectri.

"But—your majesty—we are under the strict rules of your father and the rules of the—"

"That doesn't matter," Tavo interrupted Azotar cunningly. "My orders are not breaking the Subir code, Azotar. I am still following the rules. Recall number ten, if you'll be so kind." Azotar looked confused, as if he was mentally questioning the prince as to why he was to recite the rule aloud. Tavo narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Volan with eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. "Say it!"

"If it is a royal member of the King's family, he or she has the desire to veto the punishment and/or penalty of a traitor or prisoner, he or she must hold a Flock Gathering to state his or her reasoning. The Flock must then—'"

"Decide on who's right is stronger and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," said Tavo, interrupting Azotar once again with his normal humour which made Evectri smile. "My point is, I have a say in what happens to Evectri, especially now that I know he's alive. So, as I said before...Laidia, stand down." The last part was more demanding than the others, making Laidia dip her head respectively before reluctantly stepping off of Evectri, who inwardly sighed with relief.

With a bit of effort, Evectri sat up, his wings falling limp beside him as he stared at his brother who'd tore his gaze from Laidia to look at him. They continued to look into each other's eyes, the silence lasting only moments. It was normal, because they were close, even if it wasn't as enough as some other siblings.

"We'll take him back to the island, though by the state of his wings, I'm assuming he can't fly on his own." Tavo gave a small chuckle after that with an amused purr, but eventually turned back toward Intono and Azotar. "Because I don't truthfully trust Kien and Laidia to properly carry out the order, you two are to carry him home. However, if either of you drop Evectri or hurt him, you _will _get punished." Intono and Azotar both dipped their heads respectively, showing Tavo their loyalty.

"Good," said Tavo proudly. "I will lead the patrol home, Laidia will follow behind me, Intono, Evectri, and Azotar will be behind her, and Kien will be in the back. Everything clear?" Everyone gave a few nods aside from Evectri, who'd forced himself to a standing position now.

Intono came up onto his right while Azotar walked up onto Evectri's left, all while Laidia walked in front of them and Tavo before her. Kien was behind them, readying himself for take-off as everyone looked to the sky, choosing a spot in the sky where they wanted to end up.

"Kreis Operio!" Tavo yowled before jumping into the air, his legs bounding off the ground as his powerful brown wings flapped himself into the air. Laidia followed before Evectri was pulled up into the air, with pain slightly rippling through his body as his feet dangled. Intono and Azotar were obviously doing all the work.

To the cats, they were probably all invisible by now due to the circle of concealment, also known as the 'Kreis Operio'. So basically, to the cats, all they could see was Tavo's flame coloured orb flying through the air, Laidia's orb, which was emerald, Intono's flashy black orb, which was rare, Evectri's icy blue orb—it wasn't rare, but it was uncommon—Azotar's mud brown orb, and Kien's mossy light green orb floating through the air toward the island.

Evectri sighed as he heard a distressed yowl of agony from Huntress, probably mourning as she figured out he was captured. He knew what he was doing was the right thing, but it was also the hardest. After a moon and a half with her, he was still unsure of if he was going to return.

_Because now, after a moon and a half after my fatal banishment, I_'_m going to have to face every single Volan that I once ruled over and hope that Tavo convinces them I_'_m not a total traitor._

"Why'd you have to be so heavy?" asked Azotar, struggling to keep Evectri up with his wings. The silver prince smirked, his tail flicking with pleasure as both toms seemed irritated with having such a hard time keeping him in the air. Not that Intono was showing it. Like a good little assassin, he wasn't complaining about his order.

"It's not my fault my wings are too injured for me to fly," Evectri answered, noticing that his brother was listening to the whole conversation as they flew across the salty ocean beneath them. "You can blame Laidia for that." Azotar half laughed, have coughed, because he still had to struggle to carry out his orders.

"Just like the old days," Kien said with a small laugh, flying behind them with ease as he watched the three of them with an amused expression. "You would _always _blame Laidia first, depending on if she really did it to you, and how much it would anger King Negro. I couldn't count how many times you two got into trouble."

"Hey, I can hear you back there, pigeon!" Laidia hissed, though she didn't make any moves to attack the now smirking Volan. "And for your information, it was usually _his _fault! All he did was start arguments with me so technically, _he_ always started it." Evectri smiled, feeling quite comfortable around his old friends again. It was like every conversation they'd have, the only difference being the fact Evectri was at the moment a prisoner.

"Well, we're home," Kien announced, his gaze upon the island below them. "It seems like the King has already gathered up the flock too, so it'll be easier for you to state your reasoning, Prince Tavo." There was a silence as they flew, the crowned-prince still trying to plan out what he was going to say to their father.

The jungle was, to put it simply, the best hide-out anyone could think of. You'd never know how many Volans were home because of the large palm trees ad jungle-like greenery down below, which gave lots of cover to the weak and wounded, not to mention those who need it.

It was about twice the size of the gathering island, giving them enough room to train, hunt to the best of their ability, play, if you're a kit, and build many hide-outs underground. Evectri remembered many things in the island, most of which he pushed away, especially the last one.

"Hey, Intono!" Azotar hissed over to the highly trained war Volan. "Not so fast! I'm barely keeping him up as it is and if you—" The sentence was ignored by Intono as they dove downward toward the landing streak of green grass that was empty just in case some late Volans were to arrive. Like them.

Azotar quickly lost his grip on Evectri, forcing his heart to race as Intono also had to pull back due to the fact he wasn't strong enough to hold the silver prince on his own. Evectri's eyes widened as he stared at the ground below him that was now rapidly approaching.

He spread his wings out, hoping for them to act as both a balance as well as a parachute. It worked for a while, because though it wasn't exactly straight, he was gliding through the air toward the island, ready to land. However, the pain quickly caught up to him, and though Evectri could easily ignore it, this time he couldn't; especially after he heard a loud _CRACK _that brought him even more pain.

His wing, now completely broken, instinctively folded to his side to keep itself from working, but that forced the silver prince to spiral out of balance. He rolled through the air now, falling without the ability to land on his paws. His other wing—still trying to get him back into the air—finally folded when he hit the ground.

Evectri was winded after hitting the ground, even more so as he rolled across the cool grassy floor. The silver prince rolled into a palm tree, winded and dizzy after not only rolling for so long, but also from hitting to hard surfaces in only a matter of seconds.

He knew he'd gotten every Volan's attention, for after the 'oof' from when he'd been on the ground, and the yelling from Azotar, no Volan would be able to hold in their curiosity. He could already hear the whispers coming from the high rock, as well as the other four Volans land smoothly upon the ground.

Slowly but steadily, Evectri stood up, ignoring the pain which had now rippled throughout his body, and staring at the faces he knew would attack him if he wasn't careful. So many did he know and find familiar, so many did he find new and interesting, so many did he notice gave the look of hatred and betrayal.

Evectri tried to stand proudly, his face going emotionless under the pressure of everyone staring at him, even his father. With his training kicking in once again, he stood there acting as if he wasn't affected, like Intono and a few others in the crowd he could point out were just like him.

"My son, what is the meaning of this?" asked Negro from the high rock, staring down to Tavo as the brown Volan stood in front of his brother looking stronger than anything in the entire world. Evectri flinched slightly at the sound of his father's voice, having remembered once again the night he was banished. However, he made sure no one would clearly be able to see the gesture of fear.

"Father, Intono and his patrol found the traitor you banished a moon and a half ago," Tavo told Negro, standing proudly as a prince should. "And he's alive, just as you can see. I've brought him back, because now that I know he's alive, I want to know that you're not going to hurt him." Evectri's eyes narrowed with confusion as he looked at his brother. The silver prince knew that Tavo realized what he was doing, but the fact that his brother was still going along with it scared him. Did Tavo even remember that arguing with his father was how Evectri nearly died in the first place?

"How can you protect that traitor?" spat a Volan nearby. "He stood up against everything we stand for! He deserves to die, for defying our King at least!" Tavo growled, baring his teeth as he glared down the Volan who'd said that, his tail flicking with anger.

"He was given his punishment a moon and a half ago, and therefore should now be allowed to live," Tavo growled, his eyes narrowed as the Volan shrunk back into the crowd. "He was fatally wounded, and that's all that counts." Another Volan in the clearing laughed.

"The Code clearly states one must die after committing the crimes our previous prince put forth," the Volan hissed, looking hostile as his fur bristled. "It is only fair that these rules be followed, and unless _you _want to break the Code as well, I'd suggest you stand down." Tavo looked over to the Volan, becoming quiet for a few seconds.

"You, weak one, have _no _right to tell me what to do," said Tavo coldly. "Furthermore, going back to the original topic, I would like to point on the Code says nothing about what happens afterword, thus a dead Volan was to suddenly appear alive. On that note, my brother should be allowed to live." Negro growled then, getting everyone's attention. The bat-like leader looked down upon his two sons, obviously unhappy.

"I gave direct orders to everyone that should they find Evectri alive, he should be killed." Negro pointed out, sitting as his tail flicked with irritation that could not be found in his flawless expression. "By law he should be dead, no matter his relations or his royal blood." Tavo stood taller as his father silently challenged him.

"It's not his fault that the execution failed." Tavo growled, making Evectri's eyes widen. This was going too far—with saying that sentence, Tavo was basically calling his father weak, which would then make Negro angry, and then lead to another crime. "Besides, rule number ten states that what I'm doing right now is something that can be done."

"Yes, but under smaller circumstances," Negro growled. "He was supposed to _die._"

"But he didn't, due to _your _stupidity." Tavo countered, his eyes narrowed.

"Shut your mouth, Tavo, or would you like the same fate?" Negro hissed, his tail lashing at this point. "No one here could have guessed that Evectri could live through that wound."

"Wrong!" Tavo told his father. "_Everyone _but you could have guessed that Evectri was strong enough to withstand the pain from that wound and persevere through it, allowing him to not only heal himself, but to keep himself alive for one-and-a-half moons. If you had been smarter, you would have realized this." Negro was quiet for a few moments, weary about what exactly Tavo was implying.

"Look, what I'm trying to tell everyone is that it must be some sort of sign that Evectri is alive," Tavo told everyone, turning to face the gathered Volans of the Subir Flock. "Any being would have died with that wound, so with that, shouldn't he be allowed to live? He was given a _fatal _wound that was supposed to kill him, and no matter how he did it, Evectri survived. Also, don't forget how loyal he previously was, and how strong and powerful he was. Remember how much he helped us? For that, he deserves to live." There were whispers now, everyone talking about what they thought should happen to the exiled prince. Even Negro was thinking about it.

"My son, have you made your point?" asked Negro, sitting tall on the high rock again. Tavo nodded, smirking as he noticed how many cats were now on his side. "Then by law, I must ask the rest of you, excluding Prince Tavo, Evectri, and I, of how you think Evectri should be handled. All those in favour of his execution, move right. All those in favour of freeing him of all charges, move to the left."

It was at that moment that shuffling across the grass could be heard, each group moving toward their sides. Evectri watched as a seemingly equal amount of Volans went to each side, making his heart race. He wouldn't be able to fly away this time—not with his wings this damaged. If he was to be executed, he was surely going to die.

Finally, the shuffling stopped, leaving Evectri to quickly count the heads for both sides. _Twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-seven. That's half the flock right there for my execution. Brilliant. Now I've got to start thinking...I guess I could swim, but even then that would be difficult. Flying is faster than swimming ever was._

However, those thoughts went away as Evectri counted the other half. _Twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-seven...That's it? It's...It's a tie? What happens now. _But only seconds later did he realize the small trainee in the section he just counted, standing tall with pride in her eyes. _Wait, does this mean...?_

"The decision has been made!" Negro announced, his voice demanding just as a leaders' should. "Evectri, my son and Prince of this flock, will be allowed to return to our family free of all crimes! He will be allowed to stay, and no one is allowed to disturb him. With that, I—"

"No." Evectri interrupted his father, forcing every pair of eyes to land on him. It was quiet for a few minutes, even as Tavo's fiery eyes stared at him with wide eyes, and Negro looked as if he were about to explode with anger and irritation.

"Excuse me?" asked Negro, in his royal demanding voice. Evectri's amber eyes looked straight into his father's, forcing the fear to the back of his mind as he stood up once again to his father. "What gives you the right to interrupt me after what has happened today?"

"I have no right, and I realize it, but as I told you a moon and a half ago, I will _not _follow your orders any longer," the silver prince told the bat-like king. "I am not your puppet, or anyone else's, and I am sure as heck not going to fight cats for the simple reason of 'they attacked us first'. I stand by what I said so long ago, and I won't let that go."

"Then why didn't you accept death?" asked Negro, his fur bristling. "You cannot leave here—that is against the code that was given to our ancestors, and that is the one rule that cannot be broken. If you do not live here, you will go against everything we are." Evectri nodded.

"I know that, which is why I will agree to only stay on the outskirts of the Cats of the Storms territory. If you or your Volans see me or scent me elsewhere, I will admit to death easily." There was quietness as Evectri finished; each of them probably wondering if that would be against the rules or with them.

"How exactly would that help your situation?" asked a nearby Volan.

"Rule number one of the Subir Flock clearly states that beings who know nothing of us cannot find out, all that excluding the Cats of the Storms since they already knew and were, at the time, allies." Evectri explained. "If I simply stay near a stretch of land by the Cats of the Storms, letting no other cat or other being see me, I am not breaking any rules."

"If the Cats of the Storms see you, they would hunt you down and kill you," Tavo growled in a tone of complete warning. "That is, unless, you choose to always cover your wings with Kreis Operio which is near impossible." Evectri shook his head, surprising most of the Volans.

"No, Prince Tavo, it's not," Evectri told him, uncomfortably choosing to use formalities because he was, at the moment, lower than his brother, and it was only polite. "I've been able to master it with the time I've been gone, and it comes in handy when running into Storm cat patrols."

"Ridiculous! An eight moon old trainee can't even achieve the ability let alone master it!" Laidia hissed. "You must be lying." Evectri's gaze shot over to her, his eyes narrowed as his cold side came back to him.

"That doesn't exactly apply to me, now, does it?" asked Evectri icily. "I achieved the ability at five moons old, and even before that, I was able to use it to completely cover my body, and that was without any royal training. And how could you say anything against it? Until you pierced them purposely you couldn't see my wings at all, could you, Laidia?" There was silence afterword, for most were too shocked of how accomplished Evectri had become to say anything, while Negro was too frustrated.

"Intono, is what Evectri said true?" asked Negro, looking to the trained Volan who still sat proudly with an emotionless slightly cold expression near Kien. "Was Evectri able to fight with his wings under the Kreis Operio?" With a swift nod, Intono answered.

"Yes, your majesty, it is true," Intono answered. "Evectri was able to keep his wings a secret until Laidia forced pain to break through the defense. Very well done, I must say." Negro nodded afterwards, seeming to accept the answer with honour, even though the king still looked agitated.

"Then he has proven himself worthy of taking care of himself," Negro told the flock, his amber eyes narrowed with thought and concentration. "He may leave when he wishes, and return when he pleases. I would suggest that he stay here for the time being, for that landing wasn't the best in the world, was it?" With those words, the flock was dismissed, and Negro jumped off of the high rock and walked into his cavern den.

Evectri sighed with relief, smiling slightly at the joy of finally having trust again in the flock. With his absence, he noticed that they forgot how 'special' he was, and how well trained he'd become. They forgot how much he'd learned in such a small time, and _why _Negro picked _him _within the litter to be secretly trained.

It was at that moment that Evectri noticed a white flash of fur before being nearly knocked down by a small yet strong amount of weight. At first he thought he was being attacked, but in moments he recognized the sweet scent coming off of his sister's fur.

"Evectri!" Cura said happily. "I was so worried about you! I thought for sure you were dead! How did you survive? Did you use those herbs I told you about? Did you find someone to take care of you? My word, look at those wounds! Did you even _attempt _to heal your wings?" Evectri smiled, standing up after being knocked over.

"Cura, it's good to see you again," Evectri told her calmly. "I know how much you want to heal me, but I need to speak with Laidia, Kien, and Azotar, so could you hold back the urge for a few moments?" Cura's blue eyes made her frown, as if she was disappointed, but then she sighed.

"Fine, but be quick! Those wings will get infected if you're not careful." Cura finished with a smile, the kindness in her heart perfectly shining at that moment. Evectri nodded before giving her a happy smile, showing her that he was grateful.

After this, he turned around, and made his way toward the three Volans who were already talking to each other, no doubt whispering about the very thing he was going to warn them about. Evectri stopped when he got behind Laidia, listening intently to the conversation as the others ignored him, probably having no idea he was even there. _I must be really quiet, _Evectri thought.

"...and then Negro will have to get rid of him!" Laidia was whispering, looking very excited and happy in a sick, cold, and sadistic way that made Evectri scowl. The others, however, didn't seem to agree with her.

"Laidia, isn't that a bit much?" asked Azotar, tilting his head to the side. He looked rather concerned, which was characteristic of him. "If you reveal this secret to King Negro, we'll be sending Evectri to his second deathbed. Do you _really _hate him that much?" Laidia looked confused, as if wondering why Azotar was asking those questions.

"Yeah, Laida," Kien said, interrupting the short silence. "He may have defeated you in that challenge a few moons ago, but that doesn't give you the right to decide whether or not he should _die. _He's our kit-hood friend after all." Laidia, narrowing her eyes, growled.

"You and I _both _know that Evectri is no longer the well-trained master genius we once knew him as," Laidia growled darkly, her tail twitching with annoyance. "He is weak, even more so now that he's befriended the princess. He is no longer our friend—he is our enemy. He deserves to die." Evectri's emotions lay calm as Laidia spoke about him, completely understanding the reasoning behind the accusation.

"Laidia, four moons ago there is no way I could have imagined you saying this about him!" Kien spoke up, his whispering growing louder and louder. "You and Evectri were practically declared mates, and now you want to leak important yet deadly information to his father, who already hates him, just so that you can get back at him for what he did? This is just pure murder; I don't care if he _was _a traitor." Laidia looked to her paws, a small tear glittering down her brown cheek.

"That was a long time ago..." Laidia murmured, trying to hide her sorrow. After composing herself in just a few moments, she looked up with a determined look in her eye. "I am not as naive as I was then, and Evectri isn't the same. Besides, this is classified information that could save everyone, especially if Evectri is choosing to side with them."

"Are you saying that you believe I no longer have common sense?" asked Evectri, finally deciding to get their attention, alerting them that he was there. "If I side with the Storm cats, I would just get wrapped into another web of power, war, and then I'd probably become their weapon, something I've already witnessed, and don't ever want to again." the other Volans were too busy trying hard to hide their shock to realize what he'd just said, though Laidia seemed to be quick about it, using her anger to block her fear and therefore focus on the conversation in front of her.

"War is all we've ever known, and power is all you've had," Laidia hissed, her fur bristling. "Why then of all times did it bother you enough to defy all we stand for? Why then, of all times, did it bother you enough to challenge me? And why then, of all times, did it bother you enough to leave? Do you know how much pain you caused us? You father, for having to execute, your sister and brother, for losing a brother, and me...for having just lost a battle with my love...Why? You could have just ignored everything!" Angry tears filled the brown and white Volan's eyes, but Evectri wasn't showing a single sign of sorrow. Instead, his cold expression had returned, forcing Laidia to hiss angrily.

There was a moment of silence in which Evectri noticed that the eyes of Kien, Azotar, Laidia, and even Intono from the distant shadows were on him. He could see their reaction to what was just said, and knew instantly that they all wanted to know. Evectri had not truthfully explained the situation, forcing him to sigh.

"Laidia, the fact that war and power rules this world is the same reason I left," Evectri told her, his eyes looking deep within her as she gave the look of horror. "I was only a puppet, listening to my father's every command. I knew what I was risking, and I knew how much pain you and the others would be in, but I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to be Negro's assassin, and I didn't want to be a cold-hearted killer. I wanted to be me again."

Laidia's tears did not stop, but after a few moments of shocked silence, she sat up, her tail covering her paws as she looked downward at them, hiding her sorrow as if thinking it was honourable. She was quiet, as if ignoring everyone else to just get a hold of herself. _Just like the proud Volan she is, _Evectri thought with an inward smile.

"Now let me make myself clear about the issue of The Lone Huntress," Evectri started, turning to the other two, excluding Intono because the silver prince was quite certain the trained Volan wouldn't say anything about the princess to Negro. "I am not in love with her, we're just friends, and to repay the debt I owe her for saving my life, I will be meeting up with her regularly, because at the moment she honestly needs me."

"If I hear that _any _of you leaked this information to my father, I will personally come back to this island and assassinate you, and I won't be hesitant," Evectri warned, his eyes bringing back the coldness within him. "I will do it slowly, painfully, and quietly, because this information is none of your business, and for your sake, it shouldn't be meddled with." Evectri knew that they would take the threat seriously, because honestly, he'd done it before.

After a short silence, he continued, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and see Cura." Evectri turned to walk over to his sisters den, but stopped when he saw Laidia once again, he stared at her, guilt clawing at his already broken wings as he watched her.

Finally, after a few minutes, Evectri walked up to her side, leaning over as his breath wondered by her ear, startling her even though she didn't show it.

"You may not be my love anymore, but you're still the only one who's broken through my barrier." Evectri whispered, listening to her gasp as he walked away, ignoring her shocked stares as he smiled.

_Sorry, Huntress, but it_'_s true. _He thought.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Hey Rain! I'm taking a while on these nests, and I still have to hunt for Lightning. Could you possibly go check if Huntress needs anything? Shadow told me I needed to check up on her, but I just don't have the time."

The grey and white servant quickly lifted his head from nuzzling the kits back to their den as their mothers grabbed a few runaways from across the roomy cave. His bright blue eyes looked to the light grey tom that Rain knew as Breeze, and smiled as he registered what the tom had said.

"Okay!" Rain answered cheerfully. "Let me get the rest of these kits in their den, and I'll go see Huntress." Breeze nodded to him before continuing to put in new moss for the trainee cats. Rain bent down after that, and continued leading the kits toward their den.

Breeze was the only other servant who was a tom like him, and they understood each other. Both never minded their rank as the lowly servant, and neither of them complained; Rain couldn't remember otherwise and Breeze had been there is whole life. Apparently, Breeze had been brought as a kit, and had grown up being a servant for the Cats of the Storms. So, with so many things in common, they often helped each other out, and most definitely always made sure they were both done by the time the sun set.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" the little kit in front of him whined, pouting as Rain nudged her toward the den.

"But you must, as your mother has told you," Rain told the kit, who was stubbornly keeping herself in that spot. "You must rest if you want to become a fighter in training." Honey still refused to move, even as he used more of his strength to push her.

"But Rain!" Honey whined, looking very sad now as she tried to give him the puppy-dog expression. "I want to be a fighter _now! _And I want to play! Can I _please _stay out here?" Honey tried to look convincing, as if a simple expression was going to change his mind.

_StarClan, kits are annoying, _Jactur muttered under his breath. He murmured something else, something Rain barely caught, making his eyes narrow with confusion, because he heard the words 'kits' and 'Robinwing', as well as the part 'aren't as annoying'. Rain was interested and curious as to what that was about, and so he asked the voice within his head.

_What did you say? _Rain asked.

_Huh? _Jactur asked, seeming to have 'dozed off'.

_Never mind, _Rain muttered, inwardly shaking his head before bringing his attention back to the small kit, who was still looking toward him hopefully. "Honey, you need to—"

"Rain!" came an angry voice from the nursery. "What's taking you so long, mouse-brain? Bring Honey here _now _before I tell Shadow! Or would you rather me get Lightning like I did last time?" Rain's eyes widened slightly before grabbing Honey by the scruff and rushing her over to the nursery entrance.

Rain carefully set her down as a dark grey she-cat came to view, a smile on her face. The grey and white servant tom sat up straight, smiling back toward the familiar mother.

"Thank you, Rain, and sorry once again about my sister," the grey she-cat told him, making him shrug, flushing slightly as she said this. "She doesn't understand the amount of work you do each day and so she gets a little touchy with those 'lower' than her. I'm sure it's nothing personal." Rain nodded, accepting the apology quickly before standing up and turning around.

"Bye-bye, Rainy!" Honey called out to him. He smiled as a warm feeling washed over him. He didn't know why, nor did he want to find out, that kit made him so warm inside. Rain just knew that the little golden she-kit was one of the many reasons he didn't care how much being a servant cost.

He brought back his attention to Huntress' den, taking in a deep breath as he padded toward it. Rain knew about what had happened just a few days before, and knew how devastated the golden princess was because of it. It was why Shadow had ordered Breeze to watch over her, to make sure she was okay.

Rain entered the den with uncertainly, wary of the heart-broken she-cat that lay inside. He didn't know how to cheer someone up, especially one that had just basically had her mate ripped away from her. The fact that Huntress blamed herself for it made the meetings horrible to listen to.

Rain walked in quickly and silently, careful not to flat out disturb the golden she-cat as he sneaked into the large den. Moments later, he heard sobbing, something that he'd expected. However, Rain never really knew how destroyed Huntress felt. He just figured it was a simple crush she'd had on the loner.

"Who's there?" came the stressed yell of Huntress, making him go completely still aside from his racing heart. There was movement near the back of the den, making Rain's breathing even quicker. All of his instincts were telling him to run, run far away from the angry and hurt golden princess.

"I—er—it's... .um—"

"Get out!" Huntress yelled just as icy blue eyes became visible from the shadows within the den. "I know my father sent you! I don't need protection! I don't need guards! Just get out of my den before I make you!" Rain flinched at every word, his head sinking lower.

"Sorry, princess, I was just following orders," Rain told her with what he hoped was a somewhat calm voice, though on the outside he probably looked the exact opposite of that definition. "I—er—just wanted to know if you need anything, but ma-maybe I should just come back later. .." Rain quickly turned around, ready to leave before Huntress did what she warned him about.

"Wait!" Huntress suddenly gasped, as if trying to keep him there. "I'm sorry, Rain, I didn't know it was you." Rain looked into her eyes now that had she made herself visible, stepping from the darkness of the back of the den and allowing some light to spill on her. He was quite shocked to find that her fur was not groomed and messy and her eyes were puffy as they looked toward him, glinting with a faint hope.

"Oh...well...I didn't know that you wanted to see me..." Rain said, fumbling with his words, curious as to why it was _him_ that made a difference to Huntress. Huntress gave him a weak smile, enjoying his mumbling as she purred with amusement.

"I know, but it just seems like you're the only one who I can talk to anymore," Huntress told him, still desperately trying to keep him there it seemed. She looked down at her paws as she continued. "My father is angry at me, the other servants don't even know me, and the rest of the tribe just thinks I'm a Princess, nothing more. They won't think of me as a friend, not when I've got Shadow's blood running through my veins." Rain gave her a comforting smile.

"Well, I just think that you're a fun she-cat to be around," Rain told her honestly, looking at his paws as he nervously shuffled them on the ground. "I-I guess the others think you're royal and boring like Shadow, and they're afraid of your father because they know how protective he is. I'm not scared, of course, because he can't do anything to me. Plus, I'm not going to turn my back on someone who's as broken as you right now. Not unless they don't won't me near them." At that last sentence, he glanced up curiously before noticing that Huntress was looking down, her gaze upon her small yet strong paws.

"Sorry!" Rain said suddenly, his eyes filled with worry as he realized what he'd just said. "I-I didn't mean to bring any memories back! I was just—well, I was just speaking the truth...I didn't realize it would make you remember—I'm sor—"

"It's okay," came a warm yet somehow chilling voice from Huntress, making him stop short. "It wasn't your fault. None of this was. It was mine. If I had just been there for him, if I had stayed and argued, he wouldn't be dead. He wouldn't have been captured, or hurt. But I guess we all make mistakes, right?" Rain was uncomfortable as he listened to her. He didn't know how to respond without screwing himself up, or making Huntress remember once again.

"It wasn't your fault at all, Huntress, it was his." Rain told her. Confused icy blue eyes glanced up to him, narrowed as she tried to figure out what he just said.

"What do you mean?" asked Huntress, her voice cracking as emotions restricted her vocal cords.

"He told you leave, didn't he? He told you to go get a patrol, and even though you argued with him, he still made you go," Rain told her, trying hard not to show his embarrassment. "For that, I think it was his fault. If he'd let you fight, maybe he would be alive. If he'd let you fight, maybe your father wouldn't have found out, and you'd still be with him." Huntress's eyes clouded with emotion before looking back down at her paws, his words probably leaving her even more devastated.

"Or you could just blame the Volans," Rain went on, trying to keep Huntress happy. "After all, if they hadn't shown up, none of this would have even happened. The constant wars, his first injuries, his death, his capture, your sorrow, and the other deaths that go around. Maybe if you just focus on the real enemies, you won't be as sad all the time. You'd just be a bit angrier, but that's got to be better than being in here all day long." Huntress looked at him for a few moments before a smile slowly replaced the frown on her face.

"Thanks, Rain," Huntress told him. The smile she gave made his day, for he felt proud and filled with honour as he was thanked by the princess. "You can tell my father that I'm okay, but I just really want to be alone right now." Rain nodded quickly.

When he padded out of the den, he swore he could feel his heart dancing. To have a friend like Huntress was like having someone you could always count on, no matter if she was royalty or not. It made him happy since only the Servants seemed to like him while everyone else thought of him as what he was—a lowly servant.

Rain shook his head free of the thoughts, remembering that he had a lot more chores to do before night fell upon him. With the mood Shadow was in, who knew what would happen if he didn't do what was required. Rain shuddered at the thought before noticing that Breeze was already back from his hunting, and he was just then setting down a vole in front of Lightning, who looked quite disgusted of not only how small the vole was, but also of who had brought it to him.

It was at that moment that Rain noticed that Lightning was reprimanding Breeze, making the light grey tom shrink as the authority figure yelled at him. The grey and white tom didn't like this sight; this wasn't the first time Lightning had bullied one of the servants.

"...find something bigger if it saved your life, could you, servant?" Lightning hissed, wrinkling his nose as if the vole had rotted. "This is the second time I've requested a squirrel and you've brought me back something like this. It just goes to show everyone how weak and pathetic you are." Rain walked forward slowly, listening to the conversation closely as he tried to gather up information before he defended his friend.

"I-I'm sorry, Lightning, but one of the sighters spotted a Volan and the vole was all I could see," Breeze murmured, his voice soft as he tried not to get the dark grey fighter any angrier than he already was. However, that seemed impossible, for Lightning had already decided to become furious.

"You failed to do your job just because there was a sighting?" asked Lightning with anger flashing through his blue eyes. "You are a servant, and servants are supposed to do _everything _their told." Breeze was now fully crouched upon the ground, shaking a bit as fear crept over him.

"I-I know, but I don't know how to fight, a-and the Volan that was sighted was coming right for me, and—"

"I don't care if a hungry wild _dog _was after you!" Lightning hissed, his tail lashing as his fur bristled. "I want you to bring me _exactly _what I asked for! It's your _job! _Or should I remind you with a few scratches like last time?" Breeze closed his eyes after this, for Lightning already had his paw raised, ready to 'punish' the cat in front of him.

Rain thought quickly, worried for his friend, before leaping over to Breeze, grabbing him by the scruff, and pulling him away from Lightning's claws. The fighter look dumbfound as he slashed nothing but air as Breeze opened his eyes, surprised that he wasn't in pain. When the light grey servant looked up to Rain, however, he smiled, silently thanking the star-scarred tom.

Lightning quickly figured out what happened by looking over to Breeze and Rain. The fighter grew even angrier as he found out that his victim had been taken away from him. The dark grey fighter quickly stood up and stomped over to him, his claws unsheathed as Rain struggled to remain calm and collected.

"You saved him, you mouse-brain!" Lightning hissed, his anger obviously taking over now as he raised his paw, ready to scratch Rain's eyes out it seemed. "You have no right to do that, fox-dung! I'm a _fighter_! And you, a mere servant, would dare interfere with my business? You shall pay!"

Rain's eyes widened only slightly before he ducked under the attack, avoiding the pain that was to come with such a scratch on his face. Lightning hissed before attacking again, but Rain just evaded his claws and stepped away as the dark grey fighter walked forward.

Lightning quickly tried again, putting all his weight onto his hind legs before using both his claws to attack. Rain easily avoided them, and though the dark grey fighter seemed calm, the grey and white servant could tell Lightning was losing his patience. Understandable, since a 'mere servant', as Lightning had put it, was evading his attacks.

Finally, after much frustration, Lightning lunged toward him, forcing Rain to lose focus. The fighter quickly raised his paw, and though the grey and white servant tried to move, he was not quick enough, for in just a few moments he felt three scratches stinging as blood oozed out of the wound.

He heard Lightning laugh, watching with pleasure as Rain felt the pain of his wrath. Carefully, the grey and white servant opened his eyes, feeling the scratches upon his nose sting even more. At first Rain felt weak, and somewhat disappointed in himself for losing the easy fight. However, as time passed, he glanced toward Lightning, and found himself very, very angry.

It was that moment that he ignored the pain and focused every bit of his energy on the dark grey fighter, who had a smirk on his face after what had just happened. As time ticked by, however, an expression of horror replaced the smug look, and Rain found himself sadistically filled with pleasure.

The grey and white servant was furious at not only himself, but also the fighter in front of him. It was unexplainable to Rain, because usually he would just walk away in defeat. However, no matter how hard he tried, the only thing he felt was uncontrollable fury that seemed to grow with every second Rain looked at Lightning.

The cats around them gasped as they felt a powerful pressure, and Lightning now held the expression of shock. Rain could feel the pressure pouring toward the dark grey fighter, leaving Lightning unable to breathe as well as unable to move. Rain wanted this; Rain was happy about this.

The emotions Rain felt were foreign to him, but at the same time, they were familiar. It was as if he'd felt this in a dream, yet had never experienced it otherwise. This will to hurt Lightning, and maybe even kill him, was nothing like what he'd do in reality, for Rain had no reason to kill anyone. Not since his memory had been erased.

_Rainy, stop! _Jactur hissed, his voice also restricted it seemed as he tried to get his master under control. _You're risking your life, idiot! You—must—stop! _Rain knew this, because if he killed Lightning, there would be no saying what Shadow would do. However, like before, Rain couldn't stop.

Step by step, Rain walked toward Lightning with narrowed eyes, his muscles tensed and ready to attack. Jactur continued warn him, each second becoming nothing more than a faded voice. Lightning was now shaking, the shock in his eyes unmistakable.

_Of course! _Jactur yelled, seemingly to himself. _Got all—the power in the—world—and y-you're wasting—it on—this guy! _Rain was feeling very...evil. It was as if he wasn't him anymore, but someone—or some_thing—_completely different. It scared him. It shocked him. It made him want to scream, because he didn't want someone to take over him. But he felt trapped in his own body.

_Jactur! Help me! I don't know what's happening! _Rain called pleading for assistance as loud as he could. He was only a few mouse-lengths away from Lightning now, and he was sure if he got too close, he would kill the fighter, and that was the last thing he wanted. _Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!_

_You're—not doing—this—on purpose? Well—then this will—be easy! _Jactur told him, sounding quite happier. Rain was curious, wondering what on earth Jactur was going to do. More cats were gathering, and if they found out that he was suppressing Lightning, there was no saying what Shadow would do.

Moments later, everything stopped. The anger, the powerful pressure, and everything else. Rain felt empty, unable to comprehend why he was so angry at Lightning or why everyone else was looking at him with an expression of complete and utter confusion. It was as if he'd lost his memory again.

In seconds he remembered, but he wasn't furious at Lightning anymore. He was perfectly fine, though he was shaking slightly with weakness. Whatever had just happened had taken a lot out of him, leaving him dizzy and tired, something Jactur probably forgot to mention.

To avoid being asked what had just happened, Rain stood up and turned around, looking as if nothing had occurred. Rain walked toward the fighters den, using the excuse that he had to clean out the nests to get away from the scene. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that no one would forget this day.

_Jactur, what on earth just happened? _Asked Rain as he rolled up the nests. _I felt like I wanted to _kill _Lightning, and that's not something I'd do._ There was a small stir in his mind, as if Jactur had just returned instead of being there the whole time. Rain wondered why, but ignored it. He wanted his first question answered before that one.

_Actually, killing something is exactly something you'd do, _Jactur told him, explaining it as if he should have known it. Rain narrowed his eyes with confusion, wondering exactly what he meant.

_What do you mean? _Rain asked, trying hard to understand.

_Rain, I can't tell you everything, because honestly you wouldn't believe me, but I can say this, _Jactur told him. _You can't fight anymore. Not unless you literally want to go insane. Your mind is still healing, and if you get just a tad bit angry, it will go on the defensive, and then continue on to kill whatever may be 'threatening' you._

_So you mean if I attack something...I'll kill it? _Rain asked, his eyes wide as his voice shook with worry. He hadn't every killed anything in his life besides prey as far as he knew, and to have some...insanity that was as uncontrollable as what he'd just witness was like living in a horror movie to him.

_Geez, I don't know _all _the answers, _Jactur muttered. _It's not like I'm a professor at a College University. I'm just someone who knows a lot about killing. _Rain narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Jactur had just said. This created an awkward silence that made Jactur sigh.

_Forget I said that, _Jactur told him. _Anyway, did you ever wonder what that scar was on your shoulder?_ Rain looked down at it, seeing the perfect black silhouette of a star. _It's the source of a certain...strength that you have. It's a little complicated, but remember this: if that scar is scratched, your insanity goes up one hundred percent, and you won't be able to control it. Unless you are gravely wounded or killed, it won't stop, and I would think that at least half of these cats would die._

_Why? _was the only thing Rain could think to ask.

_I told you, it's complicated. _Jactur answered calmly. _Just avoid fighting, and/or getting angry it seems, and you'll be fine._

_How did I even become this way? _Rain asked, quite shocked at this point. He'd chosen to forget what he'd heard, though, and just listen to Jactur's instructions instead. He was one to worry. A lot. And what better to worry about than accidentally turning into a killer with no heart and no limits?

_Let's just say that with the loss of your memories came the loss of control, therefore giving our powers free rein to do whatever they wanted. _Jactur explained. _Once you remember everything about your life, there's no doubt things will return to normal, but right now you're just going to be forced to live with them. _Rain sighed, looking down at his paws.

_I must had had a very...interesting life... _Rain mused distantly.

_Oh yes, very interesting, if that's what you want to call it, _Jactur responded. _However, I like to refer to it instead as a difficult, sappy, romantic—ish—, crazy, eventful, fun, yet very creepy life. _There was a moment's pause and a small laugh from Jactur after that. _And _that's _just the beginning._


	11. Chapter Ten

"So you're telling me nothing happened?" hissed the dark commander, his icey, blue eyes flashing with a dangerous anger, fixed onto Rain as the scared servant hunkered down as low to the ground as he possibly could. "Half of the cats out there saw you, telling me several unbelievable tales that all had one thing in common: you were going to kill Lightning."

Rain flinched as the commander's voice boomed throughout the cavern den, feeling the scorching gazes of the elders and Shadow burning his pelt. The elders, who had come out into the open to listen to what Rain had to say, were merely very curious it seemed, but the grey and white servant still felt their authority burning into his insides, clawing at his belly as he nervously hoped that this would go quicker.

"I—I wasn't trying to kill him, I—" Rain started, but was cut off by Shadow, who huffed angrily. Huntress, who sat in the back of the den merely observing at this point, was scrutinizing him intently, her icy blue eyes searching for a different answer.

_You_'_re a horrible liar, _Jactur murmured.

_Well what am I supposed to say? _'_I_'_m really a trained killer and can break into an insane killing streak at any given moment?_' Rain retorted.

"Rain, by the many witnesses outside, I know you're lying," Shadow growled low in his chest. "By the look on your face, you were going to kill him. There shouldn't even be a question upon your execution, because of all the witnesses outside. However, by law, I must do this."

"Not to mention the fact that he didn't even kill Lightning," came a gruff voice from the back of the group of elders. "Commander, you're talking to a weak servant who couldn't have killed the skilled fighter in the first place. Does he deserve execution? I apologize, let me rephrase that. Is the slim chance of him being able to kill a fighter enough to make you consider executing a valuable servant? Think, Commander." Shadow scoffed, his tail lashing and his hackles beginning to rise in his agitation.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Shadow hissed. "Do you _want _to allow a killer to roam our midst? He's dangerous, and even dangerous weaklings should be put down." There was another heavy silence, and then murmuring, each of the elders whispering amongst themselves. Finally, after a few minutes, one of the elders, a tall brown tom named Reed, stepped forward.

"Commander, don't we crave power like this young tom has?" asked Reed in his rasping voice. "He is strong, if only in mind, and do not forget the moment your daughter brought him into this camp. She sensed the power within him and so did you. We did as well, so if he holds this strange power, shouldn't he be allowed to stay? The ultimate choice is yours, but please consider the possibility that we have stumbled upon something great for our cats."

Yet another pregnant silence began, leaving Rain shaking with the fear of being killed. Jactur was mumbling incoherent words to himself lowly, as if trying to decide something, which distracted Rain, with everything here being about him, Rain felt the need to run.

The large black commander soon made his way over to Rain, standing directly in front of him, which scared the grey and white tom into taking a few steps back. It was obvious that he was in no way brave or courageous, which probably made the big tom in front of him even more disgusted.

"If I let you live, do you promise to abide by my rules, never again breaking it like you did two sunrises ago?" asked Shadow, his voice once again booming, making Rain flinch. His head lowered, but he nodded. Bleakly, he thanked whatever god looked over him for letting him live.

"Then by the laws of our noble code, I will not kill you." Shadow told him. Rain sighed quietly with relief, his eyes closing as he happily rejoiced that he wasn't going to be executed. At that moment, however, he felt movement beside him, and heard a loud shriek from Huntress, making him open his eyes.

Too late.

Claws raked themselves down his face from his forehead down to his nose. His whole face seared with pain before he dropped to the ground, as if expecting another blow. Rain shook quickly, his whole body screaming at him to run. His eyes were screwed shut as he welcomed the darkness, hoping to free himself from the pain.

"Father!" Huntress screeched, obviously shocked that the commander had done such a thing. "How could you do such a thing? You told him that you wouldn't hurt him!" Her voice was like music to Rain, soothing him slightly. However, even _she _could not comfort him fully.

"Our code states nothing about punishment," Shadow growled, standing tall as Rain blinked opened his eyes, continuing to tremble violently. "And not once did I tell him I wouldn't harm him. A servant like him doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." There was a pause before Shadow's ice blue eyes locked onto him. "Get out of here, weakling!"

Rain didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stood up from his spot, ignoring his wounds as he ran out of the den, his belly almost touching the floor.

The grey and white tom didn't stop until he was near the trainee's den. He breathed heavily, his heart racing with rapid beats that he could plainly hear while he felt the blood running down his face. It seemed like three long claw marks now scarred his face, starting at his forehead, and ending at his nose.

_At least my eyes aren_'_t damaged, _Rain thought to himself, watching as three blood drops splattered on the ground. _I guess it could have been worse… _No one else seemed to notice him sitting there, thankfully, though it made him feel alone.

His head was lowered as he stared at his paws, and his shoulders were hunched forward. The only thoughts going through his head scared him, but not only of Shadow. Of himself. If he really was capable of killing, as Jactur had said, was it controllable? And if it wasn't, who would he end up killing?

"I-is everything o-okay?" came a frail voice in front of him. He looked upward, looking into sea blue eyes that blinked with curiosity, though at the same time, uncertainty. When Rain realized who it was, his head immediately shot up, shocked that Blue had actually walked up to him. After the episode with Lightning, he was positive that the forever frightened Blue never talk to him again.

"Um…" Rain mumbled, trying to get over the surprise. "I think so. I-I mean, I'm hurt, of course, but I'll get over it. I need to focus on other things." Rain was partially lying, but at the same time, he felt as if he were telling the truth, for the pain from the wound wasn't what was hurting him. It was the fear of himself that was leaving him mentally discomforted.

"J-just remember to smile, o-okay?" asked Blue, giving a weak, yet meaningful grin that soon faded as she took a step away, feeling it was her time to leave. However, as Rain quickly sat up, she stopped, her eyes wide as she braced herself for punishment. This was nothing unusual, so Rain didn't mind. It was just her.

"Why did you say that?" asked Rain, his eyes narrowed with confusion, though curiosity was the only thing sparking his thoughts. His tail flicked with the eagerness to learn the expression that was just used, because though he knew what it meant, he wanted to know why Blue of all cats used it, especially to a 'higher' cat like him who usually always smiled.

"I—er—I-it was a-a saying w-we—I—use-used ba-back home," Blue stuttered quickly, her ears swerving back and forth with nervousness as she looked down at her paws. "I-It usua-ally was-s used t-to tell so-someone to reme-member to be happy." Rain thought about this for a few seconds before smiling brightly.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way before!" Rain exclaimed, his eyes bright. "That saying should be used more often! Especially if it came from where you were born, Blue. I think I'll use it again, if you don't mind." There was a slight pause as Rain waited for a reply. At first Blue did nothing, but after realizing that he was actually asking for permission, she became flustered again and simply nodded, too rattled to say anything. Rain nodded before flashing her another smile and walking on, the pain from his wound totally forgotten about.

However, it didn't last long.

Rain froze as soon as he saw the dark grey tom standing in front of him. Lightning towered over him, his eyes narrowed with anger, though he had the ability to control it physically. This tom was trained well, for Lightning was so seemingly calm it made Rain even more fearful of what was to come.

There was a small silence, both looking into each other's soul as Rain's eyes searched for the tom's plans, while Lightning searched for a weakness, something that would further cause Rain to break.

"Scared as ever, I see," Lightning growled at last, his cool voice sending shivers down Rain's spine. The servant trembled, taking a step back, his instincts flaring, and sending alarms to his brain for him to run. "Yet still too defiant to run."

Rain didn't speak, he just continued to step backward, his ears flicking backwards as he inwardly pleaded for someone to help. His tail-tip twitched behind him, eyes wide. However, he was sure of something, as if certain that the tom in front of him wouldn't attack.

_Rainy, pay attention! _Jactur yelled at him, voice laced with irritation and worry, as if he knew something bad was soon to come. _Anger is not the only other emotion that could make you go crazy! You just push past this! I_'_ve already looked into his mind, and just know this, he isn_'_t going to kill you or hurt you._

_You looked into his mind? _Rain asked, startled. What else could the voice within his head do? _How did you do that?_

_Don_'_t fret about me, just remember what_'_s going on right now! I told you, I_'_ll explain later! _Jactur snapped.

Doing as told, Rain brought his attention to the tom in front of him, who, with every step the grey and white servant took backward, took a step forward. This lasted only a few moments before the sly tom snaked around Rain, coming up behind him. The grey and white tom jumped at the warm breath on his neck, having not followed the quick movement.

"Let's go hunting, shall we?" came Lightning's icy voice. Rain shook with terror, his eyes darting around frantically as he wondered why no one had noticed him or Lightning.

"But I-I have to help Breeze with the sighters' den." Rain replied breathlessly, hoping this would throw the tom off of his plans. He wished desperately he could know what Lightning was thinking, for his heart was racing rapidly at the thought of being killed by a cat he nearly murdered.

"That can be put off," Lightning murmured softly. "Let's go _now._" Rain, having no objection to someone who could kill him with just one strike, nodded bleakly before walking forward, out of camp and out of the protection of everyone else who could have helped him if Lightning decided to strike.

With Lightning right behind him, Rain walked through the rocky surfaces, finding only one or two trees in sight. The warm sun was heating up their pelts quickly as the dry spots of grain-like weeds filled the cracks of the cavern floor, which seemed to stretch on for miles. It was not flat, though, but instead full dips and dives as well as sharp high rocks that protected them against other creatures.

Rain rarely saw the outside of camp because he was usually stuck cleaning out the dens. He was unfamiliar with these surroundings, which forced him into an even deeper level of anxiety. His paws shook and his breathing came in harsh, rapid pants.

They stopped underneath a large oak tree that shaded a good portion of the land around them. Lightning stepped away from him, and before Rain could realize it, the dark grey tom was in front of him, his cold eyes staring back at him, boring into Rain.

"Shadow told me that you're not going to be punished," Lightning hissed, his tail lashing angrily, though his eyes showed it even more. "Such a little hypocrite, isn't he?"

"B-but he did punish me," Rain said softly, afraid to speak loudly in fear that Lightning would attack him. "The marks on my forehead prove it." Lightning chuckled, a wicked grin forming on his lips.

"That is not an equal punishment for what you did to me," Lightning snarled coolly. "You humiliated me, forced several cats to look down upon me. You even tried to kill me. A few little marks won't do the deeds justice. Only death will." Rain's eyes widened, his body growing closer and closer to the ground.

"Don't worry, weak servant, I'm not going to kill you," Lightning continued. "That would cost me my position, for Huntress would certainly have me killed. Besides, other cats would judge me, and I like my reputation the way it is. So, for now, I am just going to ask you exactly how you did it." Rain, scared out of his wits, just stood there, allowing a silence to take over the conversation. Lightning narrowed his eyes. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Rain answered, unable to think of anything better in his state of mind. "I was just angry!" Lightning's eyes blazed.

"Then how do you explain the fact I couldn't breathe?" Lightning nearly howled. "It felt like a whole hurricane was being thrown in my direction! How do you explain _that?_ No cat has ever been able to control pressure at all!" Rain took a step back, his ears flat against his head as he cowered submissively.

"I told you, I don't know!" Rain pleaded, his eyes begging for Lightning to stop. This just seemed to make Lightning angrier, for his ears flattened, and his lips drew back into a snarl.

"Don't play around with me, weakling! Even you should understand that that was a horrible lie!" Lightning yelled, standing taller as he tried to gain advantage of his prey. Then, his paw was raised, and in just three seconds, another round of pain was sent scorching up Rain's neck.

The grey and white servant gasped as the claw marks on his chest began stinging just as bad as the ones on his forehead. His eyes widened as he finally grasped the concept that he was being attacked once more.

_Mouse-brain! If you defy his orders, than you_'_ll be dead in seconds! _Rain heard Jactur yell to him, noticing the irritation in his voice growing further into the anger.

_I_'_m trying! _Rain told him, his ears quickly picking up the footsteps of Lightning, who seemed highly amused. _I just don_'_t know what to say!_

_Just follow my lead! _Jactur hissed.

"Scared, aren't you, little weakling?" asked Lightning, sneering. "Just answer me, and I won't hurt you. Deal?" Rain didn't reply; he was still not only getting over the shock, but also listening to Jactur's rapid orders. Lightning hissed loudly, his eyes filled with anger and irritation. "Answer me, mouse-brain!"

"Alright, alright!" Rain cried, trying to sound believable. "A-at first I was just angry, mostly because you'd beaten me. I wasn't in control, I was just too angry. I don't know how I did the pressure thing—my past probably has something to do with it. I-I'm sorry, just please don't kill me!"

Everything in that sentence made his instincts flare, as if he was supposed to be disgusted with himself for saying something so weak. However, Rain understood why it was needed. As Jactur had said, acting weak would blind Lightning's will to kill.

"Hmph! What a despicable runt you are," Lightning hissed, his voice filled with the disgust that Rain had hoped would be there. "You don't even deserve death. Though maybe, to put me out of my misery, I should give it to you." Rain was about to fake another whimper, but a sound caught his attention.

Rain couldn't place it completely, but it sounded like a bird. But not only one, a whole flock of them, and the sound was growing closer. It made the grey and white servant curious, looking up into the sky as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"What are you looking at, you worthless piece of mouse-dung?" Lightning hissed, noticing Rain's distracted gaze, which was now to the branches of the trees.

Through the small gaps, Rain noticed the birds. They were big, and they were charging toward them, as if trying to kill them. Curious yet cautious, Rain stood up straighter, squinting his eyes as he tried hard to figure out the reason of the bird's sudden charge.

And then he saw it.

The cold eyes of the enemy. The anger flashing through their powerful wings as their claws unsheathed, ready to attack. The tails of balance as they flew quickly toward the two cats, their wings grabbing as much air as they could to push themselves through the air. They were the Volans, a creature whom Rain had never seen.

"They're coming!" Rain yelled to Lightning, his eyes widened with fear. "The Volans! There's an ambush—a whole group coming right this way!" Lightning laughed, his anger growing.

"Oh really? Then why don't I see anything?" Lightning hissed. Rain pushed Lightning, and flicked his tail toward a large gap in the tree where the leaves did not meet. Lightning's eyes squinted with reluctance, but soon widened with fear.

"Look! Right there! See? They're coming!" Rain yelled, trying to get the tom to run. However, the grey fighter was frozen in his spot, unable to move at the shock of so many enemies coming closer. "Mouse-brain! We have to move before they catch us!"

Too late.

The Volans were already crashing through the branches of the tree, coming down straight for them, their eyes set on their chosen prey. Rain quickly pushed Lightning over, breaking him out of his stupefied trance. Both of them ran off after Lightning stood up, and the only thing on their minds was to get back home.

Lightning was faster, and he paid no attention to Rain, who was slowly falling behind. Rain didn't mind, for Jactur's constant reminders of his power kept him going. With those words, he found his endurance, running as fast as he could while he heard the beating of even more wings.

"How many are there?" Lightning yelled back to him, his grey fur bristling while his tail seemed twice the size as it was before.

"Eleven at least!" Rain replied, his breath nearly gone after having not run in moons. "There could be more, though, if this is an ambush! We need to hurry and alert the others!" Rain had only half an idea what he'd just said, but it was instinct, something he hadn't felt before.

Rain hurried, smiling widely as he saw the small camp entrance. He chased Lightning, his claws staying sheathed for just the time being. He could hear several wings fluttering behind him, and they were just coming closer. They were only inches from the ground, though, using their ability to fly to their advantage.

Lightning was first to make it to the camp entrance, sneaking in easily. However, Rain was too late. The Volans had caught up to them, and as their leader flew past them, another Volan flew above him, a sick smile upon his face. Rain barely had enough time to register this before the Volan dove down, picking Rain up by wrapping his legs around the grey and white servant's belly. After this, the Volan drug him straight upward.

It was too fast for Rain, for he could not breathe quickly enough before another gust of pressure knocked it out of him again. The black Volan bringing him up was strong, for he was using his wings bring Rain upward quickly. Then, before Rain could realize what the Volan was doing, he fell, looking upward to the black Volan's wicked smile.

Rain tried hard to claw at the empty air, searching for something to break the fall, so he wouldn't get full contact when he finally met the ground's hard rocky surface. However, none of what he was doing helped, for he just kept find himself plummeting further to the ground.

_Do not land on your feet! _Jactur yelled to him. _It may be your instinct, but at the moment, you_'_ll just sprain it. When I tell you, flip your body so that your shoulder hits the ground first! It might hurt, but it won_'_t break, I promise! _Rain nodded the best he could, the warm air rushing upward as the ground got closer.

Then, right as Jactur told him to flip over, he did. In a sickening crack, Rain felt the ground beneath him, sending pain up his shoulder and down his left fore-leg. It wasn't broken, as Jactur had promised, but it still hurt. For several moments, he couldn't move; his leg numb as the shock rippled throughout his body.

He watched from his spot as all the Volans flew into the camp entrance, their wings folding as soon as they reached the small hole. Rain coughed, realizing his urge to go and defend his home. He wanted so badly to help, to bring down the bird-like cats so that Huntress and everyone else could be safe.

With all the strength he had, Rain dug his claws into the ground and pulled himself up, his leg arguing. However, Rain ignored it, panting heavily as he waited to see how steady he was. After noticing that most of the pain in his leg was gone, he sighed with relief before sprinting forward right into the camp entrance.

Within the camp walls, it was pure chaos. The fighters and hunters were battling many Volans who were either on the ground, or in the air, diving down to attack. Even Shadow was fighting, his powerful claws seeming to be the only one to wound one of the Volans.

_They can_'_t fight like this—no one has ever trained within these walls, because it_'_s always been guarded. _Rain thought to himself, noticing how many cats were already wounded. _The Volans are too strong, and the only reason they_'_ll leave is if we over power them. But how do we do that? _Rain quickly looked around for the answer, hoping he'd find it soon.

His eyes caught something else, though. It was Breeze, and it seemed as if he was fighting a very small yet agile Volan as well as protecting Blue, who was shaking like a tree in a windstorm. The light grey servant was doing fine, but the Volan had a lot more stamina, which meant that sooner or later, the two servants would be finished off, left for dead.

Without honestly thinking anything through, Rain quickly dashed forward, easily avoiding the other battles as his eyes focused on the one he was going to interfere with. Rain jumped out of the way of a rolling cat, and then ducked under a cat and a Volan who was on their hind legs, biting at each other's necks.

When Rain arrived at his friend's battle, he found that the light grey servant was already losing, for he looked exhausted while the she-Volan in front of him looked like she could go on for a few more hours at least. Rain concentrated on her attacks, which seemed to be mostly dodging and evading, before he knew what he was going to do.

The grey and white tom sprung forward, unsheathing his claws. He gave a loud yowl, surprising the she-Volan before landing on top of her, his claws ripping at her wings. She screeched in agony, calling out to the other Volans as he attacked the weakest part of her tiny body.

After a few moments, she rolled onto her back, smashing him onto the ground as he tried to hold on. Rain felt more pressure on his leg, which was now screaming in agony as he let go of her wings. The she-Volan quickly stood up, her breathing laboured as Rain lay on the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"You're a weak one, peasant," the she-Volan hissed. "In one moment, I'd bet Prince Evectri would have you killed." Rain watched her, but didn't move, having caught the sight of Breeze coming up behind her. So, as she raised her paw, Rain lay still, wishing that Breeze would be faster.

In just a few seconds, Rain saw a flash of light grey, and soon Breeze was doing the same that he had done, which was claw at the she-Volans wings. Rain sighed with relief before quickly standing up, ready to attack. However, before he could do this, Blue got in front of him, her eyes filled with more determination than Rain had ever seen in them.

"Breeze is fine. You've weakened her enough where he can fight alone," Blue told Rain, who's eyes were narrowed with confusion. "I saw a few Volans enter Huntress's den a few moments ago. You must go save her." Rain's eyes narrowed even more.

"But why can't Shadow do it?" asked Rain, eager to defeat the she-Volan in front of him. Blue flicked her tail toward the large commander, who was already fighting two large Volans at the same time.

"He's already busy fighting this battle," Blue explained. "He doesn't even know his daughter is in danger. Besides, don't you _want _to save her? She saved you, after all, so shouldn't you return the favour?" At those words, Rain looked at his paws. All of it was true; he needed to protect her. Not to mention the fact she was a princess, and as someone lower than her, it was required he protect her.

"You're right," Rain admitted, his bright blue eyes staring into her pale ones. "But I'm not giving up on Breeze. If he gets hurt, come and get me." Blue nodded, agreeing to his condition. Rain left, evading more battles as he raced toward Huntress's den.

When Rain found his way into the den, he sneaked in with as much stealth as he could muster. His heart raced as he padded across the cavern floor, stopping when he heard loud voices.

"Aw, the poor kitty is scared," came an unfamiliar voice. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit. Besides, I'm being nice. After what you did to me, I should have you suffer, but unfortunately, I'm on a time schedule, and if I don't return, the king will kill me." Huntress hissed in the background.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Huntress hissed, obviously angry. "I don't even know you!" The Volan laughed, a high and vicious laugh.

"You don't know me?" asked the Volan innocently. "Well you should. I am Laidia, one of the most elite fighters the Volan kingdom has ever seen. I was also in love with Evectri, before _you _stole him away from me!" There was a long, heavy silence. Rain crept forward a bit further warily.

Huntress was in the back of the den, her tail lashing as she crouched low to the ground, ready to strike. Her hackles were raised and her eyes were narrowed with anger, but also a flicker of confusion. In front of her were three Volans. A brown and white she-Volan, who had been the one talking, and two other dark grey Volans, who looked ready to fight.

"Looking for someone?" came a hard, gruff voice behind him. Rain gasped before turning around, finding a Volan twice the size of him. Amber eyes looked back at Rain as he stared with horror at the sight of the enemy. He was unsure of what to do, not that he got the chance to think.

The large Volan had already grabbed Rain by the neck, dragging him along after warning the three others of his kind, throwing the grey and white servant into the wall behind Huntress. The golden princess gasped as Rain fell to the ground, winded.

"Ah, so I see the princess has a knight in shining armour?" the brown and white Volan sneered. "Too bad his armour is weak." Huntress, however, was paying no attention. She was too busy looking wide-eyed at Rain, who had painfully managed to sit up.

"Rain, are you okay?" Huntress asked, her voice high-pitched with the fear that he was once again gravely injured. Rain nodded, lying just a tad bit as he felt his leg acting up again, and the wound on his head reopened due to the pressure of the cavern wall.

"Oh, how sweet," the she-Volan said, smirking. "Guess I'll have you killed early, then. No need to waste time on two weakling bird-brains." The brown and white she-Volan gave just one flick of her tail before the three other Volans within the cave attacked.

Both Huntress and Rain evaded the first attack, though the princess had a bit more training and speed, for she got out of the way easily while Rain had to push himself. Rain's ears played their part as they searched for any sign of the Volans following him, as his tail balanced out his clumsy footing.

"You three catch the weakling, I'll get the princess!" the she-Volan hissed to her subordinates. Rain had only just a few moments to think before two Volans slammed him once again into the wall, making him hiss with pain.

Teeth sunk into his neck as sharp claws forced him to the ground. The three Volans had him pinned and at their mercy. With the large Volan's strength and the grip of the other two, Rain was unable to move, and his attempts otherwise were in vain.

Rain was able to see Huntress also pinned down, the she-Volan grinning wickedly as she sunk her claws into Huntress's side, watching with a sick sense of pleasure as the she-cat yowled in agony. The pain in Huntress's voice seemed to make Rain much more anxious, for he tried even harder to get free.

"Let—me—go!" Rain yelled, using his claws to pull him forward. The Volans had a good grip, though, and they were good at keeping it that way. None of them talked as Rain struggled, trying to ignore the feeling of agony throughout his body as he tried several more times to get free.

It was at that moment that one of the Volans let go, throwing everyone off. Rain felt his back leg come free, leaving him to kick the Volan holding him by his neck. Rain turned around and slashed open large claw marks upon the large Volan's face, making him angry. Rain ignored this, and quickly sat up.

However, the other Volans were quicker. They had already stood up, and were coming toward him. One of them charged, his teeth biting into Rain's shoulder as his claws sunk once again into his back. Rain yowled, but not only in pain. In anger.

_You mouse-brain! I told you not to get your scar scratched! _He heard Jactur yell, though for some reason, it was distant, as if the voice within his head was getting pushed away by something. Rain also felt the sensations of power, anger, pride, and something else. It was something that made him tense up, for it was a feeling that he didn't ever want to feel again.

Insanity.

Rain soon fell to the ground, seemingly asleep or dead to the Volans around him. The bird-like cats let go, curious and surprised that they'd already done that much damage to him. However, that wasn't the reason he collapsed. Rain was regaining strength, calling it from his surroundings as he no longer held his own thoughts. The one in his head were filled with hatred and murder.

"What happened over there?" asked the she-Volan. "Well, don't just stand there! He might just be playing a trick on you!" Rain, after there was a few moments of silence, grinned.

His eyes swung open as he shot up, his legs twice as powerful as they felt the ground beneath them. Rain's suddenly dark blue eyes were narrowed, and as he grinned, the Volans could see the bright glowing scar that was once black.

"Lady Laidia!" one of the Volans called, his voice shaking with the fear of the—_thing—_in front of him. Rain laughed, his tail lashing as he felt a quick and easy battle ahead of him. He wanted to taste blood. He wanted to taste power. He wanted to taste _death. _"Something's happening! He looks as if he's insane!"

"Can't you idiots do anything right?" the she-Volan hissed. Her voice, the only one familiar enough for Rain's original thoughts to catch on to, made him turn around, the urge to kill her being the strongest. The she-Volan, whose name was apparently Laidia, was confused at first, but then she grinned.

"Now this is more like it!" Laidia yelled excitedly. "You three, take care of him, but don't kill him. I'd like to play with him after killing this little freak." The two Volans behind him nodded before taking a step in front of him. Rain grinned, his insanity boiling as he felt the heat of the battle nearing closer.

The grey and white servant turned around, his claws unsheathed as he lunged toward the smallest of the three Volans. He landed on top of him, quickly slicing open his throat, and killing him instantly. Rain yowled with triumph as he felt the blood in his mouth, ready to taste more as the other two came near him.

Rain quickly jumped off the body below him, lunging toward the other small Volan. He went under the tom, his tail wrapping around the tall Volan's leg before unbalancing and tripping him. Rain let go before pinning the tom down, a sick grin on his face, similar to Laidia's. "Never thought I'd catch up, did you?" His voice, though somewhat similar to his normal one, was a lower pitch, like Jactur's. It was as if they were both talking in unison, creating an effect that could scare anyone out of their wits.

The big Volan quickly lunged toward him after the grey and white tom had killed the Volan he was on, but Rain was faster. He evaded the attack by jumping upward, his head lightly brushing the cavern ceiling above him. When the grey and white servant landed on the ground he smirked some more, finding pleasure in making the tom chase him.

Quickly creating a plan, Rain let the big Volan pin him down, feeling winded, yet at the same time, eager. Without losing his grin, he looked into the Volan's eyes before using all the pressure he could in sending the tom flying into the cavern wall, knocking him out in seconds. Rain smirked as he stood up, shaking off the dirt on his pelt.

He stalked gracefully toward the tom, being as calm as he could before raising his paw, and finishing the third Volan off easily. Rain gave a 'hmph!' as if wishing the tom would have been a better fight. However, before he could say anything about it, he heard another cry from Huntress.

Rain turned on his heel, his mind latching onto on sentence: protect Huntress. The grey and white tom quickly ran over to the golden princess, growling low before lunging, his claws unsheathed as he pushed Laidia off of the cat whom he was protecting.

The brown and white Volan was quickly pinned by the sudden amount of strength that came from the insane form on top of her. Laidia was stronger than the others, though, and showed no fear. Her claws unsheathed and her hind legs raked themselves upon his belly. Rain coughed, but did not get off. He was weakened, but he was not broken. He was stronger now, and no amount of pain was going to take him off his goal.

Laidia grunted before her left wing wrapped around Rain and pulled him off her. He rolled away as the brown and white Volan stood, her eyes narrowed with concentration. She lunged toward Rain, who had already stood up, his claws pulling himself onto the ground. He evaded the attack with effort, but he was pushing himself forward.

Rain found himself in front of Huntress as Laidia attacked again, her teeth bared and ready to sink into flesh. She used her wings to force herself to go faster. Rain smirked before lunging, forcing them to crash together. Laidia screeched, but Rain did not. His teeth sunk into her shoulder before gravity took over, and as he fell, he threw her away, forcing her to hit the back of the den with a loud cracking noise.

Rain landed on his feet, the grin on his face unable to falter. He watched as the brown and white Volan tried desperately to stand up. When she finally ended up doing it, her eyes were wide with shock, unable to understand what was happening right in front of her.

"How can you be so strong?" Laidia asked. "I'm better than you are! I've had more training than you have!" Rain laughed, forcing Laidia's eyes to widen, taken aback by the sudden change of personality. Clearly, by her expression, she had not expected him to be so determined.

"That's where you're wrong, weakling," Rain chuckled. "I have had several life-times of training!" Laidia's eyes widened even more before Rain lunged, his claws catching her leg as she tried to evade.

Laidia screeched once again before tugging him out of the den. She used her wings to fly away, trying to call a retreat. Rain, however, was very determined to hold on, and with his teeth and claws, he held her leg within his grasp.

Laidia still flew, though, and made her way out of the den with difficulty. When they reached outside, Rain realized that most of the Volans were already gone, save for a select few, who were in the air, trying to decide what to do. When they caught the sight of Laidia and Rain, however, they were shocked.

"Let go, you little bug!" Laidia hissed, reaching back toward him as her irritation got the best of her. That was a mistake, though, because that was exactly what Rain wanted. He pulled her toward himself before reaching her left wing.

He quickly grabbed it, catching the important bone in his claws, which were now sunken deeply within the flesh of the feathery wings. Rain was putting all of his weight on it, and as Laidia tried to get away by flying, her wing was slowly breaking.

Rain quickly grabbed the end of the wing with his back claws, and pushed himself further upward upon the same wing. Laidia screeched in pain as Rain bit down on the bone that connected the wing with the body. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled, ready to take it off.

There were several cracks, and many points of it were broken. Most of the feathers upon the wing had been taken off, and were filled with the blood streaming down from her skin. Rain still held his grin as he brought Laidia to the ground, forcing her down as he bit onto the back of her neck. Several more seconds, and she'd be dead, and he'd taste victory once again.

Laidia screeched with agony, right before Rain was forced to let go by the few Volans remaining within the camp. He was pulled off and thrown backwards before the Volans picked up their battle patrol leader and left quickly through the camp entrance to tell their king of what they'd seen.

Rain was breathing heavily as he landed on his feet, the pain of the wounds finally catching up to him as the insanity slowly left, Jactur having finally gained control of it. Rain was shaking with the fear of it returning, and the fear of everyone in that camp coming to kill him for what he'd done, never mind the fact he'd killed four of their enemies.

The camp was silent, however, as he looked up to them, their eyes wide with shock and surprise. Rain watched them as he felt sticky blood coat his dirty fur, caking it once again with the horrid smell of death. Rain was tired, and though everything was dizzy, he could still understand what was happening.

The silence made Rain nervous, but as soon as he was about to run out of camp, ready to never come back after being exiled, Huntress walked over from behind him, her eyes filled with hidden emotion that she only showed by helping him stand as the others looked over to him, trying to decide what they thought of the scene they'd just witnessed.

"Are you okay?" Huntress whispered. Rain nodded, though it was a complete lie. His body was weakened, and the pain that rippled throughout his body was just a constant reminder of how much he wanted to rest.

That was when Shadow walked up to him and Huntress, his blue eyes narrowed as he also tried to figure out what to do with the dangerously powerful tom. Rain's head immediately ducked, his submissive instincts kicking in.

"Well?" asked Shadow, standing tall. "Is there anything you'd like to explain?" Rain looked up to the tom before looking out to the rest of the crowd. They all gave him questioning looks, but there was no way he could answer. Shadow would just see him as a weak coward, because he himself was still trying to understand.

Huntress, understanding the dilemma, nodded before looking to her father. "A Volan named Laidia had trapped me in my den with three other Volans. Rain came to save me, but they were all stronger than him. At first they just forced him to watch Laidia torture me. I couldn't see him, but in just a few heart-beats, he had three Volans killed, and it only took him a few moments to take care of Laidia." Shadow looked suspicious, as if he didn't believe his own daughter.

"How could a servant like you have done something as miraculous as that?" Shadow demanded, his eyes narrowed. "And besides, how does that explain your glowing scar and your dark blue eyes?" Rain was unable to meet his fiery gaze.

_Is there anything I should say? _Rain asked Jactur, having absolutely no idea what Shadow was going to do. _If I tell him the truth, he might execute me because of the fact I have no control over my insanity. However, if I don_'_t tell him, he might do something worse._

_Correct! _Jactur responded, sounding happy yet at the same time his voice still laced irritation. _However, you_'_re forgetting a key point in this conversation. Power. These cats rely on nothing but power, and if they have a weapon like you, they_'_ll have the advantage over the war. Huntress has already caught his attention, now you must give him a reason to bel`ieve her._

_But how do I do that? _Rain asked.

_Easy, _Jactur answered as Rain imagined a grin on his face. _Tell the truth._

Rain sighed before he looked down to his paws, trying to look as believable as possible. "I-I'm not quite sure how it all happens, but every once and a while, when I get angry enough—or too emotional, I should say—I sort of…snap. That's what happened when Lightning urged me on, but that was when my scar was not scratched. When it was just a little while ago, I literally went insane, and I didn't stop until the enemy was gone."

"So you're telling me that you can become stronger just by getting your scar scratched?" asked Shadow, obviously disbelieving the words coming from the lowly servant's mouth. Rain became serious as his bright blue eyes narrowed onto Shadow's own icy eyes. In that single moment, Shadow's expression turned grave, realizing that the servant was indeed telling the truth. "Well how can you prove it?"

"Father, I already proved it to you," Huntress said, her ears pricked forward. "I saw it with my own eyes, do you not believe me? And did you not recognize the power around him when he was hurting Laidia? He's _special, _father, and you would be a fool to think otherwise."

It was at that moment that there was a stir in the crowd. Before long, Lightning stood behind Shadow, looking strong, yet at the same time, embarrassed. "I know it's not usually like me to mention stuff like this, but he did save my life so I guess I'd better mention it now rather than later." At that sentence, all eyes were on the grey tom, who tensed as he was put under the pressure of the tribe.

"What is it you have to say, Lighting?" asked Shadow, curious, yet at the same time, amused.

"Well, the reason Rain and I were out of camp was because I wanted to know what happened a few sunrises ago," Lightning explained, looking very flustered. "I of course asked many times, but he refused to answer. In the middle of our conversation, he suddenly seemed distracted. At first I didn't know what he was looking at, but then I saw it—the Kreis Operio of several Volans coming straight for us."

"So you're admitting you're blind," came a voice within the crowd. Lightning sighed, tail twitching irritably.

"No, I'm saying that Rain has an eye as great as Moon," Lightning told him. "He was able to see those small little orbs right through the tree without any hesitation. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Rain isn't the enemy here. He's an ally."

"Wait," Rain interrupted, his eyes narrowed with confusion. "What is 'Kreis Operio'?" Everyone looked at him as if they were waiting for a joke. However, he honestly didn't know.

"It's the hidden state of a Volan," Huntress explained. "It means, in an ancient language, 'the cover'. With it they can hide themselves, or if they're really powerful, they can hide only their wings. However, we've only known one Volan to do that, and he died moons ago." Rain tilted his head, very confused now.

"But if the Volans were under the Kreis Operio, weren't they supposed to look like coloured orbs to me?" asked Rain curiously. Huntress nodded. "But I, er, didn't see orbs. I saw real cats—I mean flying cats." Now everyone around him looked puzzled, and there were a few murmurs in the background. "What?" Rain asked.

"No cat has ever been able to see past the Kreis Operio," Huntress told him. "You _are _special." There was a few moments of silence before Shadow nodded to Rain and turned around to face his tribe.

"Cats of the Storms, I have decided on what to do with our servant. He has shown great power today. By not only killing three Volans, and wounding a strong one, he also protected my daughter. I have decided on letting him take the last spot for the sighters position," Shadow announced. There were many whispers, all of which were confused or shocked. "In a few days, when he has healed enough to meet the elders, he will receive his name, and move onto the duties of the sighters. After this day, he will be respected. On another note, due to his power, he will also have fighter duties if he is needed. Our tribe has never had this opportunity, and I shall take it."

"He doesn't even get training?" asked Lightning, looking slightly annoyed. Shadow's blue eyes looked coolly over to the grey tom, who ducked his head as soon as he'd realized how rude he'd been.

"Seeing as he's already proven himself worthy, I don't think training would be necessary," Shadow hissed before looking back to his tribe. "You are dismissed. Please report to Ripple for healing. Oh, and Flame, if you are to come with me, I would like to hear the reports for today." The flame coloured tom left with Shadow into his den as Rain sighed with relief, sinking to the ground gratefully. Huntress smiled. Her smile was the last thing he saw before he accidentally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"You're it!" came Spiderkit's voice from behind Demonkit as a paw touched her shoulder. The long black she-cat quickly jumped out of the way from Demonkit's swipe before dashing away, watching as the tagged one ran after her. Demonkit wasn't very fast, so she found this entirely unfair; Spiderkit was older, too, with much longer legs and better control. However, she would play the game anyway.

Demonkit pushed herself, chasing after the quicker, older she-kit, her long black tail flicking just in front of her. She had to dodge and weave between cats along the way, careful not to trip anyone. Since a ceremony was about to take place, this became twice as hard, because no matter where they went, there were cats everywhere.

Demonkit ran faster and faster, her speed not quite matching Spiderkit's as the black she-kit followed the edge of camp, becoming sneaky. The white and grey kit looked forward, finding her brother in front of her, eyes wide as he stared up at their mother. She calculated where Spiderkit would be before smirking.

She forced herself just a stride faster, quickly jumped over Bravekit, who was standing near Robinwing as the ceremony was about to begin, and pounced right onto Spiderkit, who tumbled under Demonkit's weight. They rolled over, bumping right into Blackstar as she came out of her den.

Demonkit was laughing with joy as Spiderkit sat up, smiling as she was once again tagged. The white and grey kit sat up with fur that was now twice as dusty as before because of all the rolling they did. Demonkit wasn't one to worry about looks, though. She just wanted to have fun.

"Well it seems you've inherited you're father's intelligence," Blackstar growled, the iciness in her voice forcing both kits to look over to the leader, their smiles vanishing like dew in the afternoon sun. There was a look of disgust and utter hatred on the young leader's face. "And his rudeness as well, it seems." Demonkit tiled her head to the side, having no idea what Blackstar was talking about.

"Demonkit! Why'd you jump over me like that? You could have—"Bravekit walked over with Robinwing right behind him, his confused expression immediately gone when he spotted Blackstar behind his sister. "Oh. Hi, Blackstar." Out of respect, he dipped his head before meeting his sister's eyes again.

Blackstar glared at the pale grey kit before turning her amber eyes to Robinwing, who looked ashamed, but at the same time, stood her ground. The black leader narrowed her eyes and stood tall with importance and pride in her eyes, shoulders squared, eyes gleaming with impatience and annoyance.

"Keep your kit away from me," Blackstar hissed. "She's already inherited a certain amount of anger issues from her father, so try not to let me think Rainfur also passed down his stupidity and knack for getting in trouble. If she continues to do mouse-brained things like this, I might not even give her an apprentice name next moon." Robinwing's eyes narrowed, seemingly angry.

"That's not fair, Blackstar, she's only a kit, and so is her brother," Robinwing told the leader as calmly as she could. "I would think you're still fair after all these moons?" The black leader gave a cold look to the grey she-cat before walking forward, ignoring the question.

"Just don't let it happen again, or I will let Sharpmoon know," Blackstar muttered. After that, however, she stopped suddenly, turning around as if remembering something. "There's another thing I think I should mention. Sharpmoon's made his decision regarding your placement after the rats have gone off to ShadowClan." Blackstar smirked, as if amused. "He'd like to see you the day after in his quarters." With those words, Blackstar continued forward, her eyes glinting with dark pleasure. However, Demonkit still tilted her head. _What was all _that _about?_

Demonkit shrugged before padding away, her eyes focused on her two friends that stood nervously near the Highrock, their heads held high with pride as they awaited their ceremony.

"How does it feel to be an apprentice already?" asked Demonkit as she bounced up to Flowerkit and Spiderkit. Bravekit followed behind her, though he was a little less rambunctious. "It's already been two moons since I first met you two!" Flowerkit stayed behind as usual, but Spiderkit happily greeted Demonkit with a lick on her forehead.

"It feels so great! Finally we get to explore things other than this den!" Spiderkit answered energetically, tail swishing behind her. Her ears flicked sideways before she looked over to the high rock, Demonkit following her gaze. Blackstar had already called the Clan to the gathering.

"See ya soon, Spiderkit!" Demonkit told her friend with a wink. "Sooner or later, I'll be an apprentice right there with you!" With a final smile, Demonkit bounded over to her brother who had already saved a spot for them. His eyes were shining with warmth as he gazed at Flowerkit, who blushed as she noticed. Demonkit, however, just rolled her eyes. _He_'_s in looooove!_

"WindClan!" Blackstar started, jerking Demonkit from her thoughts. "The day has once again come to bring a kit out of their naive dreams, and into the reality of the world! Flowerkit, Spiderkit, please step forward." The two did just that, the excitement in their eyes almost palpable.

"Do you, Spiderkit and Flowerkit, promise to do all you can for the Clans, and for your king, Sharpmoon, as you train to become the best warriors, hunters, guards, or mentors you can be?" Blackstar asked, repeating the ceremony Demonkit had heard at least three times.

"I do," Spiderkit replied, nodding her head in response, not the least bit of hesitation in her voice or eyes.

"I-I do," Flowerkit said shyly, her head lowering just a bit.

"Then by the powers of StarClan and the wish of our king, you shall be called Flowerpaw and Spiderpaw until you receive your warrior name. May the stars light your pathes. ShadowClan cats have already come to bring you to your new home, so I will ask that you please say your good-byes now before you forget to." Blackstar gracefully leaped off of the Highrock as two unfamiliar cats walked up to Spiderpaw and Flowerpaw, whispering in their ears as they nodded.

"So what do you think they'll be doing in ShadowClan?" Demonkit wondered aloud.

"Nothing we'd like to know of." Bravekit murmured, standing up before walking away. Demonkit opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it after realizing her brother was probably just sad that Flowerkit was leaving. She smirked, once again teasing Bravekit with her thoughts.

"Is everything okay, Demonkit?" asked a familiar voice. Demonkit quickly turned around, her excitement growing as she realized just who was behind her. The grey and white kit smiled as she saw the medicine cat apprentice who was already twice the size of her, and still growing.

"Yeah, just fine," Demonkit said, her dark blue eyes met his emerald green ones, making her smile widen. "Why? It's not like I look sick or anything, right?" Her head was tilted to the side, curiously awaiting the answer.

"No, no, I just thought I'd check," Mudpaw told her, giving a bleak smile in return. "Er...do you think you could come into my den for a few seconds?" Demonkit at first narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering exactly what he meant, but after a few moments, she shrugged.

"Sure!" Demonkit responded. "I sure hope it's exciting—I'm really bored now that Flowerkit and Spiderkit are gone! Hey, maybe you can give me something to do!" Mudpaw chuckled.

"Probably just something to think about," Mudpaw answered before turning around and leading the grey and white kit toward his den. Demonkit pranced happily beside him, her head held high as always, her tail twitching with eagerness.

When they entered Mudpaw's den, Demonkit found herself looking for Yellowstreak, curiously wondering where the elder medicine had gone. Usually he was always in here. However, Mudpaw didn't seem worried, so she let it slide, even though she really wanted to ask.

"So, Demonkit, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet, and also very, very serious," Mudpaw told her, his eyes boring into her soul, showing her how much he meant it. Demonkit nodded, sitting down as she smiled to him, still having not grasped the 'serious' concept.

"So what are you going to tell me?" asked Demonkit. "I'm sure it's exciting. You always seem to have some sort of story to tell me, especially when I have to come to your den for you to explain it to me. Like that one time when you told me I need to stay close to Bravekit, and that other time when you told me StarClan was watching over me." Mudpaw nodded, though his gaze was far away as though he weren't really listening.

"Exactly, and you haven't told _anyone _about those things, have you?" Mudpaw asked. Demonkit shook her head, leaving the brown medicine cat apprentice to nod and sigh with relief. "Good. Now, I'm going to start off with another question. Have you been doing as I told you by staying near Bravekit?" Demonkit nodded again, making him smile. "Great job. Now another question, have you been getting visions or dreams of strange starry cats that tell some sort of riddles to you?" Demonkit paused, having to think hard about that one. She seemed to always have a voice in her head, but she wasn't sure if that's what the tom in front of her meant.

"Well, for over two moons I've had a voice calling me in my dreams," Demonkit answered, her voice high-pitched as usual. "I don't know what it's saying, but I've managed to pick out a few words that have helped me."

"Like what?" asked Mudpaw, looking very curious now.

"Something along the lines of, 'listen to me', and 'come closer'. I also heard this one time that she—"

"She?" Mudpaw asked, his head tilted to the side as his eyes narrowed with confusion. Demonkit nodded, her eyes alert and focused, but at the same time, she was smiling. She didn't know why Mudpaw was so confused and serious.

"I've never seen her before, but the voice is definitely from a she-cat," Demonkit explained, looking at Mudpaw with wide and excited eyes, which were normal for her. "She almost sounds like me, but it's a little higher, as if she's amused by something. And when she laughs, it echoes. It's scary." Demonkit's smile vanished at that moment before looking into Mudpaw's emerald eyes and tilting her head, her eyes filled with curiosity. "But they're just dreams, right?" Mudpaw looked at her nervously before changing the subject.

"Right, um, anyways, if you haven't seen StarClan then that means you're probably not going to understand a word I'm saying, but..." Mudpaw was mumbling, but Demonkit's ears caught every word. "Anyways, I'm going to tell you something that you cannot reveal any of this to anyone, including your family. Got it?" The excited grey and white kit nodded eagerly. "Okay, now listen carefully." The brown tom closed his eyes, sitting still for many moments. At first Demonkit thought he was just going to go sleep, but then she heard him speak.

"_The one we await has ignored us,_"

"_He will not give in to fate,_"

"_To those who are in danger will hate us,_"

"_If the leader continues to hate,_"

"_The moon shall arise, with stars at its side,_"

"_And the ones of the clouds shall continue to fight,_"

"_So shall the sun, with knowledge unlearned,_"

"_And the storm shall become one with the sun,_"

"_Justice, Power, Leadership, and Loyalty shall be tested,_"

"_The One who deceives shall vanish,_"

"_The One who seeks shall be found,_"

"_The One who receives shall be tested,_"

"_And let those who plays in the shadows be rested,_"

"_They are coming,_"

There was a small silence where nothing happened, but as Mudpaw opened his eyes, Demonkit let out a breath. The chilling words from Mudpaw's mouth had definitely sunk in, but she was confused. It sounded like a few cats were going to die, and then everything else seemed like something she'd hear from her mother in a lullaby.

"What was _all _that __about?" asked Demonkit, her tail twitching with curiosity as she tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know for sure, but the dream that came with the words gave me a hunch," Mudpaw told her, his voice calm, cool, but with underlying worry and anxiety, as if he expected something bad to happen. "Demonkit, remember this as you grow into the warrior you truly are—no matter what happens to you, or how screwed up everything becomes, you have a fate, and you _will _become the strongest cat this Clan has ever known."

Stormpaw

Stormpaw was sitting patiently in front of the Clan, looking up to Snakestar as the rest of the cats sat quietly behind him, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Stormpaw's fur was cleanly groomed, and it shined brightly in the sunhigh light. However, he was not smiling. The only thing on his face was that of boredom, as if he didn't even want this.

"ShadowClan, on this day, another apprentice of ours has finally finished his training!" Snakestar announced, a proud look on his face. "With my teaching, Stormpaw has become a fine warrior at heart, and deserves once and for all to receive his warrior name and be taken to ThunderClan!" The cats around Stormpaw cheered, and it wasn't just because they had to. A lot of them meant it.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold not only the warrior code, and to not only protect and defend your territories, but your king as well?" asked Snakestar, hiding his resentment easily as the word 'king' came out of his mind.

"I do," Stormpaw said, the words sliding out of his mouth smoothly as well, though he felt like coughing afterword. He knew that words inevitably meant nothing, but he still hated agreeing to something he wouldn't do.

"Then by the power of our king, I give you your warrior name," Snakestar continued. "Stormpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Stormheart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. When the dusk patrol arrives, you may leave with them." Stormheart nodded, and as this happened, the Clan cheered his name, Cloverpaw being the loudest.

When the Clan returned to their normal duties, Stormheart found himself in the same spot as when the ceremony started. He wanted to move, but an awful pit in his stomach had formed, and an awful, cold voice in his head whispered, _You_ _won_'_t be returning here anymore. You_'_ll be moving to a new home, the one your brother was killed at._

Stormheart sighed. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? _He asked himself. _I finally get my brother back, and now he_'_s gone. Worse yet, I_'_m going to now defend the bastard who took his memories. _Stormheart thought some more about it though, eventually leaving an empty smirk on his face. _At least I_'_m not under the power of a prophecy anymore._

"Having trouble, Stormheart?" asked Cloverpaw, breaking him from his trance. His emerald eyes met hers, which glittered under the sunlight. Stormheart smiled as soon as he knew who it was, purring slightly with happiness as she sat down beside him. "It's going to be hard living in ThunderClan, but please don't give up."

"Don't worry, I won't," Stormheart told her with a smile. "Besides, I've got Swiftheart to help me." Cloverpaw nodded, though by her expression Stormheart knew that she was far from happy with what he'd said. "And besides, I need to be strong for the cats of these Clans. I can't be crying while they're depending on me, can I?" Cloverpaw looked up, her expression puzzled.

"What?" she asked. Stormheart blinked, unable to understand why she didn't know about Snakestar's 'plan' to defeat Sharpmoon. Right then, it occurred to him that not everyone knew, and Stormheart mentally slapped himself for blurting something like that out.

"Er, never mind, it was nothing important..." Stormheart murmured, looking away for a few moments. "Anyway, no matter how far we're apart, we'll always be friends, right?" Cloverpaw hesitated, as if she'd expected him to say something else, but she then she moved on with a twitch of her ears.

"Right." she told him, looking as if she were blushing. Her name was called from across the camp, interrupting them, and she rose to her paws gracefully, flicking his shoulder with her tail as she padded away. His head lowered as he sighed with relief, having for some reason been holding his breath.

_Hey, Matar, got any news from Jactur? _Stormheart asked as he stood up, walking toward the fresh-kill pile before anyone thought he was a mouse-brain for sitting in the middle of camp. _I kinda felt something yesterday during my hunting assessment, but I just forgot to ask._

_Hmm, that_'_s unlike you, _Matar observed. _But again, I hardly felt anything either, which is odd considering what Jactur claimed happened. We should have received a splitting headache instead of just a stirring sensation. _Upon hearing those words, Stormheart's eyes widened, though instantly he made it seem like he was perfectly fine, hoping that no one around him had caught his suddenly shocked look.

_What happened? _Stormheart asked quickly, his heart beginning to race as he brought his food over to the warriors den, rudely ignoring a few apprentices' congratulations. There was a hesitation, however, in his mind, as if Matar was unsure of telling him. _Matar, tell me! I need to know what happened to my brother!_

_Alright, alright, _said Matar, seeming somewhat irritated. _I_'_ll tell you, but first hear me out. What you_'_ll hear is...concerning. You won_'_t really like it. _Matar paused, as if expecting Stormheart to lay off, but of course, the brown and white warrior was just listening to the story his partner had to tell. Matar sighed. _The scar was scratched, Stormheart, and his insanity returned. _Stormheart felt his heart stop for a moment as he stared in shock at the ground, forgetting about everything around him.

_No...no, no, no, no! _Stormheart yelled to himself. _It can_'_t be! If his insanity returned, that means something bad was happening to him. Do you know who was attacking? Do you know who he was trying to save?_

_Jactur was entirely too angry—or was it happy? I couldn_'_t tell—anyway, he wasn_'_t able to explain everything, _Matar explained. _It seems...it seems as if whatever Clan-like group Rainfur_'_s been in lately was under attack, and so he fought despite having absolutely no idea how to do so._

_He lost those memories as well? _Stormpaw asked.

_Yes. Before this even happened, he was a mere tom who had the wild instincts of a kitty-pet. That is, until he began to protect again, _Matar continued. _The instincts returned and he protected the princess of the group, killing three cats and nearly ripping a limb off of their leader. Now, according to Jactur, he_'_s asleep, and he_'_s been that way for a few days._

_Wait, how did we only feel a slight sensation? _Stormheart asked. _My brother went _insane _again!_

_No, he didn_'_t, _Matar said. _He only regained his protective instincts. In reality, the insanity has just become a part of him, something he_'_ll never forget. It_'_s in Jactur, though, so it was as if the insanity never left. Jactur just let it flow out of him to help with what Rainfur_ _had set his goals to._

_But what about his scar getting scratched? _Stormheart asked.

_At that point, it reacted just like a volcano. The insanity erupted as soon as it found an opening to flow out of. _Matar told him.

_Oh...well, is he okay? _Stormheart asked.

_He_'_s exhausted, apparently, and very wounded. However the medicine cat in the group—or the healer, as they call it—is quite talented. He should wake up in a few hours at least, a few more days being the most. _Stormheart sighed with relief.

_That_'_s good. _He said.

_Oh yes, considering he_'_s now been promoted from being a weakling to a— _There was a pause, as if something had disrupted the conversation. Stormheart, being afraid of what happened, quickly swallowed down the rest of his meal before running out of camp, ready for the worst. He stopped after going behind the camp, hoping to be concealed from everything else.

It was at that moment that he felt as if something was invading, and he crouched low to the ground, baring his teeth with a snarl at the invisible enemy. Something within him was not supposed to be there, and this made him growl lowly. _Matar, what_'_s going on?_

_Jactur_'_s decided to talk to you, _said Matar, sounding suppressed. _It_'_s going to be uncomfortable, but you must hear this from him. I_'_ll be momentarily blocked, so please, please, _please _don_'_t screw anything up while I_'_m gone. _And with those words, Stormheart couldn't hear him.

_Yo, _came an unfamiliar voice. Stormheart, at this point, was completely tensed up, almost unable to concentrate as he tried to blink away the fuzziness. Nothing was affecting his eyesight, but still, it was bothersome to have something unexplainable in your head. It was as if Jactur was blocking everything. _Hard, isn_'_t it? Hmm, maybe this_'_ll help._

In seconds, Stormheart was relieved of the unfocused feeling, but now he had little to no idea where he was. It was a room full of large flat screen TV's, all twenty of them being at least the 80 inches that had barely been known to humans when he was one. Everything aside from the TV's was clear black—even the floor was black marble.

The thing that disturbed him the most was the figure right in front of him. Instead of Matar, like he'd been expecting, a cat almost similar to Rainfur stood in front of him, a wicked grin on its face. As Stormheart peered at him closer, he found that the figure was nothing like Rainfur. The grey and white patches were reversed, his eyes were a dark blue, and the scar on his shoulder glowed with golden brilliance. This was, in fact, Jactur.

"Scary, isn't it, to see someone unrecognizable stand in the place of your other half?" asked Jactur, his demonic voice echoing throughout the seemingly large room. "I've never exactly felt this way, though this is still odd to me. I would have never guessed that you had a million TV's in your head."

"Wait—this is my head?" asked Stormheart, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Jactur's dark blue eyes locked with his.

"Well of course it is. That's why you feel so hostile toward me—I'm not supposed to be here," Jactur told him, his tail flicking with amusement by his side. "That's also why it took me so long to make the connection. Turns out I can't actually visit you unless one: Matar agrees it's okay, and two: it's an urgent emergency. Considering I just nearly lost Rainy, this is an emergency." Stormheart's eyes widened.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Stormheart quickly, his long fur swaying in an unexplainable breeze. Jactur nodded and rolled his eyes in a decidedly human fashion.

"You already know what happened, idiot," Jactur hissed. "Your brother nearly died. Again. Anyway, what I'm _really _here for is the fact that you need to start paying attention. Stop ignoring everything." Stormheart's eyes narrowed in confusion as his ear flicked backward. Something behind the TV's was moving, and it was making an odd noise as if trying to yell, but yet it was unable to.

"What do you mean? I'm paying attention to everything, aren't I?" asked Stormheart, ignoring the thing behind the TV's for now. Jactur sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that," the grey and white cat sighed. "Yes, you are paying attention. However, not to the more important things. Sure, you're supposed to take care of your brother and all that, but honestly, you need to pay attention to what's right in front of you."

"Right in front of me?" asked Stormheart. "But nothing's right in front of me. I don't know if you've noticed, but there's nothing right in front of me anymore. I'm alone, and nothing truthfully matters anymore. I'm just me now, nothing else." Jactur gave a cold laugh.

"Wow, you're more of an idiot than I thought." Jactur laughed.

"Excuse me?" asked Stormheart, getting angrier every second.

"_Everything _is right in front of you," Jactur answered him, his dark blue eyes continuing to look straight at him as they seemed to flash with wisdom. "The past is still there, ready to be forgiven. The present is continuing to listen, trying to create the future. And the future is in your paws, ready for your command."

"What do you mean, 'ready for my command'?" asked Stormheart, his tail flicking with annoyance. "I thought the future was Rainfur's deal." Jactur laughed again.

"Stormheart, if you haven't forgotten, Rainfur is stuck in the present," Jactur reminded him, his voice still echoing even though Stormheart's did not. "He can't remember the past, and because of that he has no idea what's in store for him. But _you, _however, have everything."

"I still have no idea what you're saying." Stormheart muttered.

"Well then figure it out, because I've wasted all my time with you," Jactur said icily, his figure fading quickly. "Oh, and please do make your decision soon. That one decisive movement could make it so Rainy and I will never return to you. Just lettin' you know."

"Wait!" Stormheart yelled, getting up from his spot. "What decision?" However, no one answered. Jactur had already faded away, making Stormheart sigh.

Then, suddenly, the movement behind the TV's sprinted away, as if finally free from whatever was holding it. Stormheart watched it, his eyes widening as it walked through the glass of the TV, not even damaging the screen. It was at that moment Stormheart found that it was Matar, smiling at him.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Matar said. "Nevertheless, it had to be done. Did Jactur tell you anything important?" Stormheart shrugged, looking at his paws.

"I feel like he was trying to tell me something that will affect everyone," Stormheart answer him. "But I just don't understand..." He closed his eyes, to the point of crying as he felt the soft breeze pick up, making him flinch as he opened his emerald green eyes.

He wasn't in his head anymore. Instead, he was back in the forest, under the tall pine trees as they swayed in the wind. Stormheart sighed once more as he sat up, finding that he'd most likely passed out after Jactur had brought him in that TV room. The brown and white apprentice—no. The black and white _warrior _stood up, noticing the dim light from the upcoming sunset, meaning dusk was near.

_And now to continue on with my newfound interesting life, _Stormheart muttered to himself. _I would really like to see Rainfur_ _right now._

Little did the ThunderClan warrior know that Rainfur wasn't in any position to comfort anyone. Laying in the back of the healers den lay the white and grey servant, his eyes just barely opened as he stared at the same wall of the cave that he'd been looking at for hours. He couldn't move. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything. And the worst thing? He couldn't regain his strength. All the while he listened to a distant argument that seemed a thousand miles away, as if the cats talking were merely spirits.

"He's growing weaker...we're growing weaker...We must help him! ...We can't help him...He can help us! ...No one can help up us...But he's who we've been waiting for!...How do you know?...He knows something like us!...How do you know?...I can feel him!...Yeah right...I can, really! It's as if I'm being pulled toward him!...You're making that up...No, look! Listen! I can hear him! ...I can too...You can?...Slightly...So will we help him?... ... . .Yes...Yay! Hold on, young one, hold on! ...For my sister's sake, hold on..."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Rain felt...different. He couldn't quite explain it, because after about three days in the healers' den, he found himself unfocused, and his mind couldn't catch things as easily as before. It was as if with every moment that passed, he seemed to be drifting.

His leg wasn't broken, and his shoulder wasn't dislocated, but it was injured nonetheless, and boy did it _hurt. _With every day that passed, it became even more sore, leaving him to be kept in one spot and position, unable to move without shooting a large amount of rippling pain up his leg.

His other wounds weren't helping him much either, but over all, it was the fever that forced him into such a lethargic state. He literally stared hopelessly at the other side of the den, his breathing becoming laboured as his fur allowed his ribs to show slightly. He was hungry and thirsty, but moving was nearly impossible without feeling pain. Not to mention the fact that he knew with only one bite of food, he would vomit.

He'd heard Ripple talking to Huntress often in a whisper, as if trying to keep Rain from hearing her. Sometimes, even Shadow would want an update on his condition. Truthfully, he didn't really want to think about that. To know that he was no longer going to be a servant was fine, but he just couldn't grasp the fact that he'd killed so many cats in just a few moments. He was scared, but again, it was a thought he didn't often think of.

_Still not feelin_' _so good? _Jactur asked, his voice actually seeming sincere at this point. _I wish I could help, Rainy, but unfortunately, I can_'_t. Whatever you_'_ve got is somethin_' _spiritual...it_'_s too different. _Rain didn't reply—he just wasn't in the mood to think about it.

_I-I_'_m not going to make it, am I? _Rain asked, this being the only form of social interaction all day. _After all this time...after all Huntress and the others did for me...after finally figuring out I_'_m special, and useful...after getting promoted and worshiped...I_'_m going to die...I_'_m going to pass on... _There was no reply. It was just solemn silence.

Rain couldn't tell when he drifted to sleep, only that when he was dreaming he wished he was back in the real world. The dream mainly consisted of him running away from something that he somehow knew was going to kill him if it got the chance. It was a dark figure with bright amber eyes that whispered the name, "Rainfur" as well as a few others that made him feel protective, even though he had no idea who they were.

Suddenly, within the dream he came across a scene of horror. In front of him lay a spitting image of him with dark blue eyes, but it was a she-cat, and she was young, lying flat against the ground with a pool of her own blood surrounding her. Beside that was a brown and white tom who had emerald eyes, but he was also still and covered in the crimson liquid. Then, beside the she-cat, was a pale grey tom with pale green eyes, his fur mixed with red blood as he breathed his last breaths. The biggest cat of them all lay closest to Rain. The tom was a grey tabby tom with sharp amber eyes, his wings sprawled out in front of him.

For some reason, Rain felt sorrow looking at these cats, and when he looked behind him, he found that the monster had jumped, and was soon upon him. The monster's claws was digging in his fur, ripping it to shreds as he screamed for help.

When the dreams became reality, when he woke up screaming as his wounds all pleaded with the screams of agony, he felt like he'd rather be sick than be nearly pulled apart by an unknown monster like the cats in his dreams—well, nightmares.

Ripple was at his side at once, feeding him the poppy seed as well as continuing to sooth him down. Rain was calm in seconds, and back to the same old position, his breathing still heavy as his face resumed to show the hopeless expression as before.

The grey healer sighed with relief, but there seemed to be pity in there somewhere. "StarClan, please help him. He has done nothing wrong." The she-cat turned and left, her tail dropping as she walked out of the cold den. Rain ignored her wish, his eyes continuing to stare out into the distance.

_Wow! This place is cool!_ came an unfamiliar female voice. It was abnormally cheerful, which was something that Rain hadn't witnessed in what seemed like forever. _It seems darker than Owl_'_s mind, though, huh? Hers was all unique with his jungles and caves while this one seems completely blank._

_We_'_re here for a _reason, _remember? _came another voice though this one was male. _Jactur, where on earth are you? We_'_re on a time constraint, remember? _There was another stir in Rain's head, one in which Rain knew. He was now curious, but he still couldn't move.

_Sorry—Rainy had a nightmare, so I had to go fix a few things, _Jactur said, his voice now coming to Rain's ears. _Curious, eh, girl? You shouldn_'_t be. In Rainy_'_s mind, you could get lost in memories you do _not _want to wander. _The girl seemed to stop after that, becoming quiet instantly.

_Who are they? _Rain asked, his eyes narrowed with confusion.

_They_'_re like me! They just—well—StarClan, I hate this—just close you_r_ eyes, _Jactur told him. Rain narrowed his eyes in confusion.

_What? _Rain asked, utterly confused by this point.

_Trust me, this_'_ll be a lot easier. Just close your eyes. _Jactur told him. Sighing with irritation, Rain did just that, but he was shocked to find that he fell asleep as soon as he did so. When he woke up, he found himself sitting in darkness, which made him narrow his eyes with confusion.

"Wow, he looks almost exactly like you, Jactur!" came the female voice again. Rain instantly found her, having been drawn to her pure white coat with nothing but a chain link looking grey spot on her shoulder. She also had emerald eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness for whatever reason. "It's so cool! How were you created again? From the looks of it, despair, but it seems like there's insanity too."

"Eh, both," Jactur answered, his figure coming into view now, right beside the other tom. "But let's not go into that right now. Remember what I said about Rainy's memory." The she-cat nodded, obviously being way to hyper than Rain liked, especially since he still felt sick.

"So why are you two here again?" asked Rain before looking at Jactur, who seemed to be a spitting image of himself, only the splotches were switched, his scar was glowing yellow, and his eyes were dark blue. "And how are you real? I thought you were only a voice in my head!" Jactur grinned.

"I'm much more than that," he said with a wicked smile. "Moving on—I think I have a few introductions to make." The tom flicked his tail toward the she-cat. "Her name is Catena, and her brother over there is Cadeno." Rain tilted his head, blinking curiously.

"Chain and cuff? That's...odd." Rain commented, his tail switching slightly. He then noticed Cadeno, over his dark grey coat, was black rings, probably being whatever cuffs were. He flinched away, however, as he saw Cadeno's scary glare, which basically told Rain that this was the last place the dark grey tom wanted to be.

"So you remember how to speak Latin but you can't remember anything else?" Jactur retorted. "Brilliant. Only you, Rainy. Only you." Rain narrowed his eyes in confusion, but Jactur had moved on to other things. "Anywho, these two are here because they think they can help you."

"Help me with what?" asked Rain, getting quite confused.

"Your health, idiot," Jactur said, a smirk forming on his face once again. "One more day of this and you'll be dead for sure. Have you even _noticed _that your body is too exhausted to heal? Do you _know_ that your body is too exhausted to hold off a simple fever? Do you _know_ that your body is too focused on healing itself to even fight that fever? Do you know, that because you haven't been able to eat or drink for three days that you've now developed green-cough _and _a bad case of what the humans would call phenomena? Rainy, at the moment, you're the equivalent of a doll who can breathe, which won't be happening much longer if you continue on like this." Rain tilted his head in curiosity. That was definitely not something he'd expected from Jactur, but obviously the tom was worried about him.

"Okay...but then what could they do about it?" asked Rain, flicking his tail toward the two new cats who seemed to be waiting patiently for the two of them to stop talking. Jactur shrugged.

"Apparently, from what I've gathered, their master—which is basically the relationship between you and I, you being my master—died," Jactur explained. "It happens from time to time, so—"

"There are others like me?" asked Rain, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked toward the two twins. Or, at least that's what they seemed like.

"Yes, but only a few," Jactur answered. "These two came from a she-cat called Owl, but she seemed to have been defeated, and once that happens, they're literal wandering spirits. They can't move on, they can't be noticed by any of the five senses, and they can't live inside anyone else." Rain looked over to the two cats with curiosity, but also worry. He wondered if Jactur had just sparked a few memories.

"If they can't live inside anyone else, then how are they here?" asked Rain, looking back to Jactur. The tom shrugged.

"StarClan,—don't ask—and I allowed them, plus they need your help." Jactur answered, his tail covering his paws as a small breeze blew in. Rain looked toward the two—Catena looking helpful, and Cadeno looked protective, as if expecting either Rain or Jactur to attack.

"What can _I _do to help you? I'm not special like Jactur or anything." Rain murmured. His head was somewhat lowering. Jactur gave a loud laugh that sounded extremely creepy. However, from the looks on Catena's face—which was plain amusement—and from the smile on Jactur, Rain could tell that they knew something he didn't.

"Rainy, Rainy, when are you going to figure out you're much more than I am?" Jactur asked, mainly to himself, it seemed. Rain narrowed his eyes with confusion, but he didn't have time to ask the question that formed. "The only way they can move on is for you to allow StarClan to bring them into the stars. In return, they will do something brilliant to you so that you can continue on living." Rain was now thoroughly confused.

"How could I do that? I'm not special or anything—" Rain was cut off by Jactur sighing with irritation, his tail flicking with annoyance. It was as if Jactur was getting frustrated that he kept thinking he was useless. _I am, aren_'_t I?_

"No, you are _not _useless," Jactur hissed, making Rain jump. Did the voice in his head just read his thoughts? "You are quite special, Rainy, and besides, if you don't know how to do it, just follow my directions, and then they'll be on their way." Rain tilted his head with curiosity.

"On their way where?" he asked, hoping for a straight answer. There was a pause as the twins behind Jactur gave each other sorrowed looks. Rain soon regretted speaking his question aloud as he saw the look on Jactur's face, which also looked quite dark.

"Home, Rainy. They will be on their way home." Jactur stood up and turned away as he said this, ending the conversation. Rain sighed, his hope of a good answer fading quickly. "Catena, Cadeno. You will hold up your end of the bargain first." Jactur murmured, surprising Rain as the grey and white servant caught sight of the tom's face as well as heard his voice. It seemed as if Jactur was now more focused, and though he still held a smirk, Rain felt the demanding sensation that was radiating off of the dark eyed demon cat.

"How do we know you will live up to your promise?" Cadeno asked, his ears flattened above his head as his narrowed eyes of awareness stared at Jactur with a suspicious emotion. "We want to go _home _Jactur—I am tired of living this life." Jactur nodded in understanding.

"I swear by the soul of Santus that Rain will use his powers to transfer your spirit to the Haven Of Sileo. Good enough for you?" Jactur was definitely getting impatient, Rain noticed, though he was still trying to figure out at least some of what the grey and white demon had said. Cadeno growled slightly before nodding toward Rain, his eyes on his sister, who nodded.

"Rain, close your eyes." Catena ordered him, her sweet voice making Rain do so easily. Jactur hissed slightly with nervousness, but it was too late to change anything. Rain felt himself being lifted up even though he was quite sure that there was ground beneath his paws.

"Remember the best thing you know, something or someone that made you feel like you were flying, or even like you had meaning in life." came Cadeno's voice, soothing yet still very mature-like. Rain tried his hardest, though it was difficult. He wanted to remember Huntress, but something was preventing him to do so.

"He's not ready for this!" Jactur yelled, seeming very irritated and angry now. A small grunt of pain followed, and that definitely came from Jactur, making Rain almost open his eyes. "He won't be able to remember! He can't, it's too—"

"Jactur, shush," Cadeno growled lowly. "He's fine, and if you disturb him, his brain might be too dysfunctional to stop what would come." Jactur growled, furious at this point, but he was quiet afterword. Rain shifted nervously in his place, wondering if Jactur was actually in pain.

"Rain, stay still, and keep your eyes closed," Catena's sweet voice whispered, echoing. "Jactur is fine, and you will be to. Just listen and do as we command." Rain nodded, now trying to remember what Cadeno wanted him to do. It was hard, but finally, he managed to have Huntress's image in his head.

The image faded, though, and became someone different, someone he could barely see, yet he yearned to look at fully. Rain felt what he thought was his soul trying to pull himself toward the tom who stood there, still as a rock as the grey and white servant fought with himself as to what he was supposed to doing.

"What in StarClan's name is going on? Rain shouldn't be able to see him! His mind has been completely wiped if the memory of—" Jactur stopped before letting out a very loud scream that made Rain jump. He was scared for his friend, and he wanted to help. However, his body was too busy to pushing through an invisible barrier to reach the tom.

Moments later, Rain was able to see the tom in front of him fully. It was a grown tom with long brown and white fur that seemed to shine in the sunlight. The tom's emerald eyes showed happiness as they looked into Rain's blue eyes, and for some reason, the grey and white servant felt proud of this tom.

"Yes!" Catena cried out with an excited tone in her voice. "Now hold on to this memory! Think to yourself now, Rain: what would happen to him if you were to die? Where would this tom be if you died?" Rain was clueless, having no idea who this tom was, but something answered for him.

_Hold on, Rain, for if you die, he will have no one, and he will be lost and condemned to making the wrong choice. Please, for his sake, _hold on!

Other figures showed up in his vision. There was a light blue grey she-cat with jade green eyes, two small kits, and so many more.

_Rain..._came a distant, familiar voice. _Remember the...keep your...please...don_'_t go..._ More voices came, all of them overwhelming to his mind. He felt a sickness in stomach, and it continued growing, making him cough slightly. He could hear Jactur's screams, and he wanted to help, but something was keeping him right there.

"_Sana tuum, qui tenet onto ones diligit. __Sit eum finisse fata, vivat, vita eius, anathema_ _mutare semitæ tuæ in sempiternum salvum mundo circumiacente eum. Santus vi_ _et virtute divinitatis suae potestatis mortis hic omittantur ne..._" came the distant voices of Catena and Cadeno, speaking in the ancient language that Rain could only understand a few words out of.

And then he felt it.

A great deal of pain was what he felt. Flickering in every direction as if a huge hurricane was raging under his skin, making it impossible to move. It was so much that he collapsed, feeling his weak legs grow weaker as if he'd actually been feeling his pain for a long time. Rain's eyes closed, the vision before him faltering before it faded into an abyss, filling his sight with nothing but darkness.

"_You could have destroyed him...I don_'_t care! Those cats weren_'_t supposed to be within him anymore...Oh, so that is your excuse?...How could that be even possible? The mind overthrows the heart, doesn_'_t it?...You meaning to tell me that if he thought hard enough he could...?...StarClan, this is an impossible situation!...Yes, you will be sent, just wait until he wakes up...How much did you push him? He looks worse than this morning!_"

Rain's eyes fluttered open to the same scene as before. He stood up, feeling very winded and numb, though also very, very dizzy. He swayed in his spot for a few seconds, his vision fuzzy and unreadable, but finally he was able to see things clearly as well as stand without feeling anything.

The scene in front of him was quite normal. Well, to Rain anyway. Jactur was pacing back and forth, his eyes on the ground as he seemed to be deep into thought. Catena and Cadeno were watching him, as if expecting another rant, which seemed far from happening.

"Rain!" Catena gasped, smiling widely. Jactur heard this and stopped pacing, his dark blue eyes darted over to Rain, slightly surprised but at the same time hopeful. The demon put on a smirk before running up to him, obviously excited and glad that Rain was back on his feet.

"How do you feel Rainy?" asked Jactur, tilting his head slightly as Cadeno followed his sister, who had already begun to prance toward the two grey and white toms. Rain shrugged, having little clue himself of how he was feeling since everything was honestly just a shock.

"Okay, I guess," Rain answered, feeling a bit overwhelmed as the other two cats surrounded him. "I-I'm a bit sore, and my head feels like it's going to explode, but aside from that I'm fine." Jactur nodded in understanding, as if he'd expected that. He then turned toward Catena and Cadeno.

"He's well enough to send you...home," Jactur told them, which seemed to make the twins very, very happy. Even Cadeno smiled, which surprised Rain a bit. "Take a few steps back as I explain to him what he needs to do." The two cats nodded before taking a few steps back. Rain was slightly nervous as they did this, but he trusted Jactur in whatever they were doing.

"I'm going to join my powers with you, which may or may not be exhausting, so be aware," Jactur told him seriously before Rain nodded in understand. The dark grey and white demon exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Within seconds, Rain saw Jactur fade away.

Instantly, Rain felt powerful, more than he had since his fight between Laidia. He felt his heart-beat quicken, his muscles tense, ready for battle. He felt his scar twinge, and his strength rise tenfold, leaving his eyes to widen with the shock of the sudden change.

"_Come forward, Catena and Cadeno, for the judgment of your advisement._" came a strange, unfamiliar voice. It was actually many voices, including Jactur and his own, and it was coming out of his mouth, which made Rain feel very, very strange. As the two came forward, he felt himself prepare for whatever was to come.

"_You have served StarClan with bravery, and through many moons of sacrifice and suffer, you shall be rewarded,_" the voices continued, forcing Rain to become even more nervous. "_Catena and Cadeno, for your deeds, you will be sent home, and you will go back with the spirits who have served us as well as you have. Through Jactur and the Master of Insanity, you shall return!_" Rain saw the two of them close their eyes before a bright light shined up above them as if it were the gates of heaven.

Strange voices came to his ears at this moment. They were cries, sorrowful whispers, and happy reunions. Most were talking to someone else so softly, it was as if they were saying good-bye, telling the other if it was alright. Rain heard voices of laughter, and excitement, and then it dawned on him.

_Yes, Rain, you are hearing voices from the cats who have passed._ When Jactur told him this, he gasped in shock, and then realized that a few voices were calling out to Catena and Cadeno. They both looked up and smiled with tears of joy streaming down their faces. They then formed into white lights that shot up into the sky, joining the voices and light from above. Seconds afterwards, the light disappeared, and Jactur formed outside of him once again.

Rain exhaled sharply as if he'd been holding his breath the entire time. He stumbled forward slightly, but caught his balance quickly, breathing fast. His blue eyes flickered over to Jactur, looking somewhat frightened, though at the same time confused. Jactur smirked.

"You will know what this means sooner than you think," Jactur told him, his smirk forming a twisted yet meaningful smile that Rain couldn't really figure out. "However, you have another visitor. I would listen to this one—she will provide..._valuable _information that you might need later." Jactur faded after that, leaving Rain alone in the darkened forest that he stood within.

Rain stood in silence for a long while before he felt a stir. He stood, walking forward as he followed the sensation, having absolutely no idea where he was going. Basically, he was following instinct, no matter how stupid that was, and he hoped that it would lead him somewhere.

Rain stopped as he no longer felt the sensation. His eyes darted in every direction, feeling a very strong need to find this cat quickly. He caught sight of a grey flash, which made him almost jump with excitement. Rain found his curiosity bringing him forward, and so he dashed, trying to catch up with the cat.

When he did, he gasped again, shocked as his eyes glanced over the she-cat in front of him. Her pale golden tabby fur was flawless, and her blue eyes were glittering underneath what seemed like the stars. She looked familiar, too familiar, as if in a very interesting dream. Rain stared at her, noticing that she'd smiled.

"Hello, Rain. It is nice to see you again." the she-cat greeted, her tail flicking as she moved her body around with elegance in her step. "Don't you remember me? I saved you're life many times. It's me, Rain. Cheetahfur."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Evectri hissed under his breath as his unsheathed claws dug themselves further into the ground. His amber eyes remained narrowed with concentration and focus as he stared at no spot in particular. He felt Cura moving his wing, just like she had since sunrise, and immediately he felt pain, which made his muscles tense even harder.

"Stop moving, Evectri!" Evectri's sister ordered him as she continued to prop up the wing. "You're just going to make it worse!" He heard movement behind him, and once again he felt more pain. He wasn't able to tense further, so he began to hold his breath.

"How broken could it be?" asked Evectri impatiently. "You've been working on my wings for what seems like _moons!_" The grey Volan exclaimed, though he wasn't really mad at Cura. In fact, he was glad that he was finally getting his wings properly treated.

"It's not my fault this wing is broken in twelve places!" Cura yelled back to him, though she, too, wasn't angry at him. She was probably just irritated with the state of his wings. "I mean honestly, the next time our father fights with another Volan, I'm going to make sure I have at least twice as much cobwebs!" Evectri smirked, laughing a bit as he tried to think of things that had nothing to do with the pain.

"What's exactly wrong with them?" asked Evectri, trying to continue a conversation. "I can feel that the bones have not exactly healed together since I've been gone." Another round of pain shot through his body, making him suck in his breath as Cura laughed slightly.

"You think? It all healed together like a knot in a line of moss." Cura stated. "It would probably be less painful if it hadn't healed so strangely. No wonder you had a crash landing." Evectri laughed, though it transformed into another hiss as more pain came to him.

"Alright," she told him a few a few moments of comfortable silence that wasn't filled with pain. "I just have one more thing to do before I can wrap it in cobwebs, but it will hurt a lot more than the other twinges." Evectri nodded in understanding, though he was reassuring himself more than his sister. "One...Two...Three!"

Evectri gave a very loud hiss, the agony coming from his right wing scorching through his skin as it rippled throughout his body. He closed his eyes, as if hoping that would mask the pain, and waited quietly as Cura wrapped it in sticky cobwebs. The pain ebbed away the more she wrapped it, and soon, he opened his eyes to see his sister in front of him.

"All done." She said, sighing with relief. Evectri nodded, carefully standing as he noticed that his wings were wrapped up to allow him to move. His sister noticed this, and smiled slightly. It turned into a smirk slowly after, as if she did that for a selfish reason. "Now you can't make it worse by moving it." She said, proudly walking out of the den as if she'd won some sort of verbal battle. Evectri rolled her eyes before following her.

"So is there any news that I should know about?" asked Evectri, hoping to get an edge on what was being planned out so that he could figure out how to protect the cats. Cura's expression grew darker, her eyes looking to the ground as they walked.

"Ever since you left, there hasn't been a balance in the flock," Cura murmured softly after a few moments of silence.

"With your intellect, battle strategies were less of a massacre and more of an actual plan to keep the cats down like all of our generations have done. With that intelligence and balance gone..." Evectri stopped as she finished, his eyes narrowed with determination. She looked at him, giving an expression that made it seem like she accidentally told him something that he wasn't supposed to know.

"How many have died?" Evectri demanded. "How has my father and brother been sending out battle patrols? How...have the little ones been trained?" Cura shrank back a little, as if his shouting was hurting her. He didn't let up on his expression though—he _needed _to know.

"Evectri, don't think badly of our brother or father," Cura pleaded. She sighed, looking at her paws again. "Patrols are sent out daily, and they are of large numbers. The deaths are increasing, and now it's not uncommon to have fifteen cats set in their graves every moon. A-and the little ones..." Cura drifted again, probably having an idea how much the last answer would affect her brother.

"Cura, it's okay, just answer my question." Evectri reassured her, though he still made sure he sounded demanding. This was one of the most important question, because training effected everything, and since training was what forced him into this situation in the first place, he really, really wanted to know.

"More of them are turning out to be soldiers than solid fighters or hunters," Cura said, looking angry with herself. "I see at least three of them in my den a day, and all of them have wounds that no kit should carry. It's like they're creating more grown cats like you and Intono than Tavo and Laidia. It's not right, though. The training you received was for a valid cause, not a selfish need, and—"

"Cura, stop," Evectri told her, interrupting her rant. His amber eyes shined with a certain knowledge that only few would understand. "I know that if they push the younger cats into the training that I had to commit myself to, it will only end in more rebellions. I will deal with this, no matter what our father says. However, at the same time, _you _need to stay strong." He looked at her with a reassuring expression to which she smiled slightly at. "Let's move onto brighter news—how many mothers have there been since I've been gone?" Cura smiled widely at the change in subject.

"Many!" she answered gleefully. "Klan, Lucio and Ferg are all expecting kits now, and the orphan Faliva opened her eyes a half moon ago. Oh, and Iveria has raised Zinder, Siseo, Vidius, and Mofeta very well. In fact, they will be put into training really soon." Evectri ignored the last sentence and raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Well then, I'd say you're doing a very good job, Cura," Evectri said, making his sister look at him happily. "If you've managed to have such patients with _three _expecting mothers, and have raised Faliva on your own with the help of Iveria for the milk, I'd say that you're one of the best Healer this Flock has seen. Not to mention the best Princess." Evectri winked, and Cura blushed slightly.

"Well, I must say that you—"

"Prince Evectri! Prince Evectri!" called Tanzen, a very young fighter. The dark brown sprinted toward him, that being faster than flying in a crowded jungle in which they lived in. Tanzen breathed heavily as he explained. "Lady Laidia has...returned!...She is...heavily wounded...And th-three fighters have...been killed..." Evectri's eyes narrowed once more, his mind formulating what could have happened. "The King...wants you...there..."

Evectri nodded, before looking at his sister. Cura also nodded, her eyes narrowed in determination. Both sprinted forward, making their way through the Jungle to the landing area. Evectri wasn't worried for Laidia. He was worried of what his father would do once he figured out that three of his fighters were killed in one battle patrol.

_My father isn_'_t one to let these things slide so easily. He_'_ll want to take immediate action against the cats, and kill the ones who killed his fighters. Tavo will jump right into that, probably, and so will everyone but probably the pawns. Intono will definitely have a smarter solution, and so will I, if I_'_m allowed any say in this matter. Hopefully, with any luck, I will be._

As Evectri broke through the bushes and ran to the center of the landing area, he found himself shocked at what he saw. Eight cats lay remaining from the eleven that went out, and they were all stained with their own blood. All of them could barely stand, and their leader, Laidia, was one of the worst.

Her wing was unquestionably broken, which seemed to give her the most pain, and her wounds were deep enough to make Evectri wonder who had done such a thing. No average cat could have defeated Laidia so gruesomely, and that was something Evectri knew for sure.

"What happened?" asked Evectri as soon as he stopped beside his brother. Across from him stood his mother and father, who looked just as curious about the events that led up to the catastrophe in front of them. Cura didn't need an answer—she quickly got to work by cleaning out the wound and sending others out to go get some herbs that she knew she needed.

"What _didn_'_t _happen?" Laidia hissed with irritation, her fur bristled with frustration as she bared her teeth. She was furious, and her eyes were narrowed tightly. It made the younger ranked Volans flinch. "I attacked just like I'd planned—"

"That was not an authorized attack!" Negro growled loudly, his voice booming throughout the clearing. "I was not informed of any of this until just now, and if any of you remaining here were aware of it, I would like to know _now _so I can slit their throats!" Evectri growled lowly in warning to his father, having not seen him this angry in a long time.

"Never mind that—what's happened has happened," Evectri told his father, his amber eyes glancing over to Negro carefully. "What's important now is to figure out exactly how their strategy failed." With those words he looked back toward Laidia and nodded for her to continue.

"I don't need _your permission_ to continue speaking, _prince _Evectri," Laidia hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously before she went on. "But anyway, as I was saying. We successfully managed to break past their guards, making it into their camp. It was easy enough to scare them, and we were actually defeating many of their best fighters by surrounding them and fighting them in their own home." Laidia paused, as if trying to decide something. She sighed as she seemed to choose.

"I went into the Commander's den, and I managed to find the Princess, Huntress, standing like a scared kit in the back of the den so I played with her." Laidia said. Evectri's heart leapt, but he didn't show the emotion that he was feeling. He was now furious at Laidia for trying to hurt Huntress, but he couldn't say anything. "Three fighters followed me, leaving the big bad kitty cat shake as if an earthquake was beneath her. I talked to her for a while, but then I was interrupted.

"Apparently, she's gained a friend lately. A new servant—one I'd never seen before, at least—was caught sneaking into the den, and so I ordered the three cats to kill him so that I could kill the princess. I was just about to do that when I realized all three of the Volans that had come with me were dead. He came toward me—quite quickly might I add—and he attacked. I attacked back, of course, but he was different. His blue eyes were darker, the star scar on his shoulder was glowing and his was powerful. _Very _powerful.

"He managed to almost rip my wing off, and the worst part is I didn't even get to kill the princess! I managed to get out before he could actually do some real damage, and these seven followed me." Laidia stopped, hissing slightly as Cura tended to her wounds.

"So you're trying tell me that a _servant _did this to you?" asked Negro, his amber eyes flashing with anger. Laidia hissed, her eyes getting dangerous again.

"Yeah, but he's not just a servant," Laidia growled, her tail lashing. "He's faster, stronger, and more insane than anyone here is. He has a certain power residing within him, and he's no doubt getting worshiped by Shadow and all of the other cats. After all, with the fact that he can see through Kreis Operio, he's probably becoming a sighter right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Evectri, his stomach churning slightly. "No cat can see through the Kreis Operio—it's impossible." Laidia laughed. It sounded so dark, and it as something he'd only heard himself do, which scared him slightly.

"Everything impossible with this cat could be possible," Laidia hissed, her eyes narrowed still. "A mere servant shouldn't have been able to defeat me, and yet here I lay almost dead. At this point, I don't think anybody but your royal family could kill this monster." Evectri narrowed his eyes in confusion, this having not been his first thought when he heard Laidia had returned from her three day disappearance.

"This cat must be destroyed!" came a voice in the crowd. "No being that is able to defeat us so quickly shall be left untouched! We need to get revenge!" The crowd gave loud murmurs and shouts of agreement, and Negro had the only choice of replying.

"We shall get our revenge." Negro said confidently, standing as tall as a leader should. "Tavo, get your fighters together and make sure they're ready. We shall attack the Cats of the Storms tomorrow at dawn, and they shall feel the wrath of claws." Evectri tensed slightly, his heart beating quickly as he tried to think of a way to save the cats, or at least by himself some time.

"King Negro," Evectri interrupted the cheering crowds. "The cats will already know that this patrol will be coming, having also witnessed how many that servant killed. Wouldn't it be a smarter idea to wait, and then surprise them once they believe we didn't have the cats to send out an ambush?" Negro's eyes narrowed, his tail lashing furiously as Evectri finished.

"You want us to look like cowards?" asked Negro, a low growl erupting from his throat. "Are you that incompetent that you would suggest leaving the cats _alone? _What kind of—"

"Father, wait, I think Evectri's plan actually makes sense." said Tavo, interrupting the angry king. Negro's eyes flashed over to his first son before narrowing tightly once again. "Hear me out. Maybe we could wait, and make it _seem _like we don't have enough fighters to ambush, and _then _attack. They will be surprised, and we will have the advantage. Heck, we could surprise them further by retracting all current battle patrols from their land." Negro's narrowed eyes changed into that of confusion, his tail staying still for a few moments.

"If we were to do this," Negro said after a few minutes of silence. "We would be risking the possibility of losing our own territory as well as the borders we've already set up in their land. It would go against everything we've ever done or known." Tavo nodded in understanding.

"Yes, but what about the good things?" Evectri's brother asked. "We could surprise them enough to make them retreat. The ambush could finally leave us with victory over the whole war!" Evectri listened to his brother with worry clouding his thoughts. This could definitely make the tables turn, but that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want the possibility of Huntress being dead in his mind. Just the thought made him shiver slightly.

_I could just tell them to send a spy in to kill the servant, _Evectri thought. He decided against it a moment later. _No...I_'_m treading on thin ice, and if I suggest that they_'_ll think I_'_ve made alliances with the cats. All I can do is think of a way to warn them about the attack._

Rain's blue eyes looked at the she-cat—who identified herself as Cheetahfur—and wondered exactly why she was in his mind. However, other thoughts also clouded his mind. He couldn't get over the fact that he was supposed to know the pretty she-cat, and that she'd saved his life.

"Don't act so surprised," Cheetahfur scolded, a small smirk on her face as her blue eyes glittered. "It's not like I'm Windstar or anything. Besides, you've seen me before so you shouldn't be _this _caught up in awe." The last sentence snapped Rain out of his thoughts, making his head tilt slightly as he narrowed his eyes with confusion.

"I've seen you before?" he asked curiously. "I-I don't quite remember..." Cheetahfur frowned as she heard this, being slightly disappointed, it seemed, that he didn't remember her.

"I was afraid you'd say that," she murmured softly, her eyes glimmering more as she seemed to fight back tears. "It was expected, sadly enough, but I was still hoping that you would remember." Rain sighed as well, his eyes narrowing slightly with frustration.

"Why can't I remember?" Rain asked, looking at his paws as he tried to hide the sorrow he felt. "I know that whatever happened to me was really important, and if I remember I could probably save or help the cats who seem to be calling. But I just can't." Cheetahfur gave a small purr of encouragement.

"Don't worry, little one, you will get your memory back soon," Cheetahfur told him softly, her angel-like voice soothing him. There was a few moments pause before she continued. "Come with me, Rain, and I will show you some answers to questions you may have." Rain's eyes looked up, and his expression turned hopeful as she smiled and started walking away.

The grey and white servant quickly stood up and followed Cheetahfur the best he could. She was walking briskly, though, so it was difficult. Rain couldn't exactly tell what their surroundings were, mostly because everything came out so fuzzy. It was a light grey and green colour, making it look eerie, and it was too blurry for him to make out.

"What is this place?" Rain asked curiously as they walked. "It's familiar, but at the same time, distant. Is it a place I visited before I lost my memory?" Cheetahfur nodded, answering his question as she took on a sudden look of vacancy, as if she'd just lost herself in her own thoughts.

"Yes, Rain, this is a place you knew when you were younger," Cheetahfur answered, her eyes narrowing as she seemed to focus once more. "We're still in your mind, trust me, but because you're memories are gone, it is filled with almost nothing." Rain tilted his head to his side.

"Almost? Why almost?" asked Rain, picking up his speed as she did. His tail flicked with curiosity, and his eyes glanced around the forest every once and awhile to see if his surroundings had changed. They didn't.

"There are a few things that have been shown or told to you that your mind has kept close, because it realizes that is linked to the memories it's missing." Cheetahfur explained, making Rain narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Wait, the memories are still there, aren't they? They're just locked up so that I can't reach them...right?" Rain asked, tilted his head. Cheetahfur's face darkened once more, and though she continued walking, he could tell by her eyes that she was remembering something unpleasant.

"No, unfortunately that was not what happened," Cheetahfur answered, her voice softer than before. "Someone _took _your memories, Rain, and that's why they won't return to you. However, not all hope his lost. Soon, you will be able to remember, you just have to keep living." Cheetahfur walked a little faster after that, forcing Rain to speed into a trot, which was choppy and very gruff compared to Cheetahfur's smooth gait.

_I guess...I guess I shouldn_'_t worry about it too much. She said I_'_ll remember_ _sooner or later, and for some reason I can_'_t help but believe her. Besides, what could _I _do about it? It_'_s not like I can go looking for whoever took my memories—that could take a life time!_

_StarClan, you_'_re annoying, _Jactur said irritably, startling Rain slightly. _All you can ever think is how weak you are. I know it_'_s because of how much you don_'_t know, but still. It_'_s frustrating some times when someone with your past refuses to recognize his power. And _don't _give the excuse that you don_'_t know your power—you_'_ve witnessed it more than a few times. _Rain shrugged.

_I was just wondering why you_'_re still here, _Rain said honestly. _I mean, I_'_m in my head. Shouldn_'_t you be in actual cat when I_'_m in here?_

_Eh,_ _not when StarClan is around, _Jactur answered, sounding as if he didn't truthfully like the she-cat he was following. _I kinda like our stuff to be secret. _Rain shrugged again.

_Okay, easy enough to understand, _he told the demon cat before once again focusing his thoughts on Cheetahfur, who had now stopped. In front of them was nothing but darkness. Rain stopped, his eyes widening at the sight. He didn't dare look down, but his eyes were drawn to the scene, so he looked to Cheetahfur. "What is this?" he asked aloud.

"It's the place where your memories should be. It was once plentiful with friends, family, enemies, and even important events." Cheetahfur explained, her tail flicking slightly. "Every dream, every nightmare, and everything told to you is put here. Jactur, when you've had a very stressful day or night, comes here to soothe down the emotions, considering how dangerous it could be otherwise." Rain looked back to the abyss, his senses reaching out to see if he could find anything in there.

"_Rain...remember the...keep your...please...don_'_t go..._"

"Ah!" Rain shrieked out, quickly jumping back as the whisper caught him by surprise. He hadn't seen anything, but the voice was familiar. It was just like the one he'd witnessed earlier when Catena and Cadeno was healing him. The she-cat—at least, by the voice, that's what he thought it was—seemed to be calling out to him, and because it was unfamiliar as to who the voice belonged to, he was somewhat scared.

"Be careful, Rain," Cheetahfur warned him, her eyes flashing with a serious expression. "In there lies the key to many memories that you do not want to open at this time. The voice you just heard was from your past, but because you don't remember her completely, you will become crazy by listening further. You must never come here, not until you've taken back the memories stolen from you." Rain narrowed his eyes in confusion as he tilted his head.

"Is that what you've come to tell me?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Cheetahfur murmured, her voice strong now. "Keep in mind, however, that in your past, you have cats and relatives that are counting on you. As a sign from StarClan, take the next words seriously: when someone worth saving has been accused of something worth death, help them. This cat will in turn help you with the upcoming confrontation." Rain nodded, his eyes narrowed with determination as he took in the advice. This turned into confusion as she began to fade.

"So...will I ever see you again?" he asked. Rain had to admit that she had told him more than usual, so he was very disappointed that she was leaving after only a short time. Cheetahfur smiled warmly, her expression becoming bright once more.

"It depends on your choice, and the choices of those around you," Cheetahfur said, speaking in a riddle now. "It would be nice to see you once more, though. Good-bye." She faded completely after that, leaving Rain alone for a few moments.

_Oi! _Jactur called to him through his thoughts. _Miss Ripple sunshine has noticed you_'_ve healed, and she_'_s calling the whole Clan in to her den to see the _'_miraculous event_'_. If I were you, I_'_d wake up before you_'_re shaken rudely. Besides, there_'_s a ceremonial day ahead, and the title will be taken away if you don_'_t wake up soon. _Rain smiled slightly, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes before he replied.

_Then make me wake up, oh great one. _Rain remarked, making Jactur laugh slightly.

_Hey, I could get used to _that _nickname! _Jactur responded.

_I bet you could_, Rain replied before letting himself drift away into reality.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Demonpaw, Bravepaw!" called a light grey she-cat with deep blue eyes, a dark grey she-cat with light amber eyes, and a brown tom with yellow eyes. Their names were Greykit, Darkkit, and Thornkit, and they just so happened to be only a moon younger than the two newly named apprentices.

Demonpaw, now slightly taller than before, turned around as Bravepaw did the same. He was a good four inches taller thanks to his long legs, and his once blue-grey fur had grown darker into a paler grey that looked even more like whom he was named for.

"You'll wait for us right?" asked the light grey she-cat who went by the name of Greykit. Her dark blue eyes were looking at Demonpaw with hopefulness.

"You'll tell everyone about our awesome adventures, right?" asked the optimistic dark grey kit. Her name was Darkkit, and though she looked hopeful, Demonpaw knew well what she was thinking.

"Yeah, and you'll definitely tell them all about how cool and wonderful we are, right?" Thornkit, the brown tom, said with a smirk on his face. Demonpaw scoffed at his arrogance, her tail flicking as she, too, put on a playful smirk.

"Cool and wonderful? As if! You are far from that, Thorn_kit_." Demonpaw stated, holding her head high with pride. Thornkit rolled his eyes before Demonpaw heard Bravepaw laugh, a regular smile on his face.

"Must you two always fight? We're kin!" Bravepaw reminded the two. Both of them scoffed, though Demonpaw looked the happiest, having come up with a good come back.

"Bravepaw, Demonpaw! We're ready to go when you are!" called the two ThunderClan cats standing near the entrance of camp. A jolt of excitement was sent through Demonpaw as she heard the voices, leaving her to shiver. She and Bravepaw were just about to leave, but the sight of their mother kept them back.

"I'm an apprentice, mum! Finally! I'll get to train, fight, and show all of those losers that _I_'_m _the best!" Demonpaw boasted, her chest puffed out with pride. "And then maybe Bravepaw can become a guard so he can see you again while I'm in ThunderClan!" Their mother gave a sort of sorrowed expression, but Demonpaw just guessed it was because they were leaving the nest.

"We _will _be seeing you again, right?" asked Bravepaw, concern clouding his pale green eyes. Robinwing seemed to blink back the tears, obviously sad about what was happening. Demonpaw never understood why—shouldn't her mother be happy that she was finally going to train?

"I love you," she whispered, her voice very quiet. "And while you're away I want you to promise me that you won't do _anything _mouse-brained. There are dangerous things in this forest, and I-I won't be there to save you. So no matter how hard it is, no matter what's happened, just _please _help each other out. For me." Demonpaw nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I'll keep Bravepaw away from all of the she-cats," Demonpaw said playfully. "I'll make sure he follows the rules, too." Despite what she said, the grey tom just laughed slightly, as if the joke was about someone else.

"I'll take care of _her _too, mum," Bravepaw told Robinwing with a warm smile on his face. Like always, he was trying to make her feel better. "I'll make sure she follows the rules. Although, then again, no one likes messing with her anyways." This made Demonpaw stand tall. Robinwing chuckled.

"Okay, thank you," Robinwing told them, giving a lick on their forehead. "Now go—I mustn't keep you from your duty to these Clans." Demonpaw nodded, her tail flicking with excitement.

"Bye, mum! I'll see you soon!" Demonpaw called over her shoulder as she ran toward their escorts. Bravepaw caught up to her soon after. They looked back to their mother, who smiled in their direction. Bravepaw still seemed concerned, but Demonpaw knew that their mother would be fine. After all, she was going to RiverClan next.

"Alright, you two," said a dark ginger tom with bright green eyes. "We aren't exploring, we're just traveling to ShadowClan. So don't wander off. Hunting isn't allowed either—leave that for RiverClan, okay? Anyway, we're going pretty far, so make sure to keep up." The two of them nodded, and then they were off, leaving Demonpaw and Bravepaw to follow.

"So what are your names?" Demonpaw asked randomly as she padded beside a dark grey tom with sharp yellow eyes. The two looked at her questioningly, as if that question wasn't one often asked.

"I am Tigerpelt," claimed the cat who had been talking first. "I'm third best fighter in ThunderClan with Swiftheart here and Flamestar the only ones above me." Demonpaw smiled widely, but then she noticed that Bravepaw wasn't speaking. His eyes were on the ground, avoiding the eyes of both pairs of cats.

"I am Swiftheart, and as Tigerpelt already implied, I am the deputy of ThunderClan," the dark grey warrior stated, making Demonpaw go just a little faster as the excitement buzzed in her brain. "Which Clan do you guys want to end up in?" Bravepaw opened his mouth to answer, but Demonpaw answered first.

"ThunderClan, duh!" she stated, walking with her chest puffed out again. "I'm gonna be the best fighter there ever was, just like you!" Swiftheart chuckled, a warm smile on his face.

"Quite like your father, I see," the dark grey tom observed, his yellow eyes making Demonpaw calmer. "He was a very good fighter, you know. He was a war leader, and one of the best I have ever seen. He had some moves that no one in the Clans know. If you're lucky, you could have inherited his skill." Demonpaw smiled, holding her head high with pride. Tigerpelt muttered something, but Demonpaw didn't catch it. "So what about you, Bravepaw?" There was a small pause, but he just gave a weak smile.

"I-I'm not sure," Bravepaw responded, looking as if his mind had been elsewhere. "A guard would be nice, but then again I'm not quite built for that. So I guess I want to go in RiverClan." There was a small silence once more, as if Swiftheart didn't know how to reply to that.

"Well, you never know until you train, and judging by how Stormheart has turned out, you will have to work _very _hard." Swiftheart said, though he was now avoiding Bravepaw's gaze. Demonpaw scowled. _Do_ _they know something that I don't? _She thought.

When they got to ShadowClan, Demonpaw couldn't help but to gasp with a large smile on her face. The place was so huge, and it was so different from what the others had told her. She could see apprentice's everywhere, their mentors talking to them as they ate.

"We must leave now, kits." said Tigerpelt. "You must see Snakestar, so that he can assign you your mentors. Tomorrow, you will start training. See ya." The brown tom left, followed by Swiftheart who gave a smile of apology to Demonpaw as if she'd done something wrong before he left.

"So where do we go?" Demonpaw asked Bravepaw. The grey tom was already observing everyone and everything around him. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, but eventually his eyes brightened up.

"Snakestar's over there!" he told her, his tail flicking to a spot next to the leader's den. "Come on, let's go!" Bravepaw surged forward with Demonpaw right behind him. It was hard, considering he was definitely faster than her, but she managed.

They stopped about four tail-lengths away from the sleek leader before walking toward him the rest of the way. He was talking to his deputy, it seemed, along with a few others. When the leader caught sight of them, he smiled warmly, as if he'd been expecting them.

"Ah, so I see that you two have finally arrived!" Snakestar greeted, sounding relieved. "I am Snakestar, leader of this Clan. I am assuming you two are Demonpaw and Bravepaw?" The two of them nodded quickly. "A lot of talk has been going on about you two. Everyone is excited to finally have you with us." Demonpaw had no idea what he meant by that, but she ignored it. Anything she didn't understand was obviously unimportant.

"When will we be welcomed into the Clan?" asked Bravepaw, using his fancy words again. Snakestar stood up, shaking his pelt slightly.

"Right now, young ones. Follow me, please." Snakestar walked forward toward a large rock in which Demonpaw recognized as the highrock. Excitement once again jolted through her as she padded beside Bravepaw. Snakestar jumped upon the high rock.

"ShadowClan! May all of you gather for a _very _special ceremony!" Snakestar called. One by one, the cats gathered, but no one closed the gap between the crowd and the two kits sitting proudly beneath the highrock. "ShadowClan, the time has come for two kits to receive their mentors for their training!" There was silence as Snakestar paused.

"Demonpaw and Bravepaw, offspring of Robinwing and...Rainfur, are both ready to receive warriors willing to train them to become the best they can be." Snakestar announced. "I have chosen carefully, considering their status, and it has been decided that Eagleshade be the mentor of Bravepaw. May you teach young Bravepaw all you have to know, and guide him to what Clan he wishes to serve when he has trained hard enough." They chanted the names Eagleshade and Bravepaw for a few moments before Snakestar quieted them.

"For Demonpaw, I have chosen myself to be her mentor. She is strong and willing, so with that I must train her to become stronger, so that she can reach her goals. Anyone who disagrees with this will need to meet with me in my den." Snakestar flicked his tail in dismissal, but the Clan didn't cheer. Instead, there were whispers, as if the choice for Demonpaw's mentor wasn't all that great.

For Demonpaw, this was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was being trained by a leader, and a strong one at that. She'd be the best fighter in the Clan, and then she could become the best fighter in ThunderClan! Her plan for her future was looking must brighter.

"Demonpaw," came the cool but calm voice of Snakestar. "Why don't you go see Skyfur? Her apprentice, Duskpaw, can show you around and introduce you to the other apprentices while I speak with a few of my comrades." Demonpaw looked up to him and nodded quickly before dashing off.

It was about two minutes afterword that she realized that she had no idea who Skyfur was, but when she looked around to ask, Snakestar had already disappeared into his den. Demonpaw shrugged, figuring that Skyfur must be white considering her name. That or blue, which she highly doubted.

So, Demonpaw walked over to the first full grown white cat she could find. Without a thought of being nervous, the grey and white apprentice got her attention quickly by just standing their a few moments. "Are you Skyfur? Snakestar said I had to go see Skyfur, but he didn't point her out." The white she-cat smiled.

"Yes I am, young one. What did Snakestar say I needed to do?" the white she-cat asked. Demonpaw gave a smirk of pride before she answered.

"He told me that I should go see your apprentice to get shown around." Demonpaw said simply. "Got any idea of where he is?" Skyfur suddenly frowned, her head lowering slightly. "Did I hurt your feelings or something?" the curious grey and white apprentice asked. Skyfur shook her head.

"No, no, it was nothing," Skyfur murmured. "Duskpaw is just a little...shy, so be careful. He's been through a lot." Skyfur paused, as if expecting Demonpaw to run off yelling for help. Instead, the grey and white she-cat continued to look at Skyfur with curiosity, just waiting for directions. "He's in the corner of the den over there. Make sure to announce your arrival or he'll go nuts." Demonpaw nodded, but honestly didn't hear the last part.

Demonpaw bounded over to the corner of the camp, looking around and admiring the camp even more as she did so. Eventually, she saw the small golden tom sitting while facing the wall of the den, which was the weirdest thing Demonpaw had ever seen.

So, she ran right up and yelled, "Hi, Duskpaw!" Duskpaw was startled so bad that he jumped upward and spun in mid-air, hissing wildly. When he realized who it was, he bared his teeth and made his ears go back. Demonpaw found it obvious that he was frightened.

"Geez, I didn't _mean _to scare you." Demonpaw said, looking unfazed by his reaction. "Anyway, Snakestar told me that you had to show me around and introduce me to everyone. So..." Duskpaw continued glaring at her while keeping low the ground. It looked like he wanted to attack.

"Stay away from me, you naive little mouse-brain!" Duskpaw hissed, his voice low enough to be an adult's voice. "I am not moving from this spot!" Demonpaw tilted her head, her eyes bright with curiosity even when Duskpaw unsheathed his claws.

"You want to stay in this spot all night? But that's weird!" Demonpaw exclaimed, making Duskpaw blink with confusion. "Wouldn't it be cozier to just sleep in a nest? And what about training? Isn't that more important than this spot?" Duskpaw's ears went further back.

"I sleep in a nest, you mouse-brain!" Duskpaw hissed, his tail beginning to lash right to left. "And training is something I do when I feel like it! You wanna know why? Go talk to that bird-brain Nightpaw. He'll tell you everything you need to know about the poor, helpless, small, weak, anti-social Duskpaw." There was a moment of silence before Demonpaw burst out laughing, which once again made Duskpaw put on an expression of confusion. "What?"

"That was so hilarious! That whole rant—it was so funny! I can't believe you fell for it!" Demonpaw said between laughs. She continued giggling, closing her eyes it hurt so much. This was all truly funny for her.

"What do you mean, 'fell for it'?" Duskpaw asked, his fur bristling as he became hostile once more. "The jerk may be my brother, but he means what he says!" Demonpaw tried to stop laughing, and when she did, her eyebrows were raised as if to say, 'really? You don't get it?'.

"Duskpaw, he's doing it _purposely _to make you angry, and you're just giving him the satisfaction." Demonpaw explained, sitting up straight now. "I saw it all the time back in WindClan—Thornkit was the biggest bully you could ever think of. Well, big being figuratively. The tom was smaller than a twig. Anyway, he used to make Bravepaw feel like a brainiac with no chance of being anything but a medicine cat. Then I told Bravepaw that he needs to stick up for himself, and ta-da! Thornkit was put in his place, and Bravepaw thinks more of himself." Duskpaw looked away, his head lowering as he sat down.

"It's different, though," Duskpaw murmured. "Nightpaw is my _brother,_ and all the things he says are actually true. I _am _short, I _am _weak, and I always get things wrong." Demonpaw shrugged.

"So? Prove him wrong." Demonpaw replied as if it was all that simple. "Stand up to him and prove that you're stronger than even he is. Stand up to him, and act like you're taller, because physically you might be small, but mentally, you could be bigger than the cold hearted brat. Oh and trust me, if you stand up to him, you'll _know _you're doing the right thing. Trust me." Demonpaw smiled, happy about her speech. Demonpaw narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You remind me of someone..." he murmured. "Who are your parents?"

"Didn't you hear at the Clan gathering? My mum is Robinwing, and my father is Rainfur." Demonpaw said proudly, puffing her chest out. Duskpaw's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly covered up the emotion with a small smile that reminded Demonpaw of Bravepaw.

"Now I see why you're so familiar," he whispered, mainly to himself. Demonpaw tilted her head to the sight, very confused as to how her parents had anything to do with being familiar to the apprentice. "Anyway, if I remember correctly, I was ordered to show you around, right?" Demonpaw blinked away her pervious question and nodded. He gave another smile.

"Alright then, follow me." Duskpaw said, standing. "You're going to be introduced to everyone first, considering I'm pretty sure you already know a lot of them. The mentors though—that's something you'll need figure out." Demonpaw nodded in response as they walked toward a large group of cats. Mentors and apprentices stood together as Bravepaw stood in the middle, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"It's a strange tradition, but since it's good to know everyone, Snakestar gave the approval. I don't usually take part in it, but since Snakestar ordered me, I guess I have to." Duskpaw explained as a few cats glanced in their direction. "The light grey she-cat over there is Willowshade, Nightpaw's mentor. They get along great, but that's a bad thing to most cats around here. My sister Snowpaw, on the other hand, doesn't really have a good mentor. Everyone knows that Russetfoot is a grumpy old elder at this point."

"Hey, are you gonna talk about us two or not? We _are _the oldest after you." came a voice from a white tom. When Demonpaw glanced over, she found that there was a she-cat that looked identical to him. Both had amber eyes and pure white fur.

"Oh yeah, who could forget the biggest trouble-makers in the Clans?" asked Duskpaw, smirking slightly. A few people seemed surprised by his happy nature, but they didn't question it. "The tom is Cottonpaw, and the she-cat is Lilypaw. They're twins, and in just two moons, they're gonna find their way to RiverClan together. Their mentors are Badgerstripe and Addertooth." The she-cat and tom smiled when Duskpaw introduced themselves.

"Foxpaw and Mosspaw are siblings as well, but they're going two different ways," Duskpaw explained, his tail flicking toward a ginger tom and a dark grey she-cat. "Foxpaw is going to be a guard, and Mosspaw is going to be...a fighter? Yeah, that's right. Nightpaw mentioned that to me." He gave a death glare to the sleek black tom who smirked in response. "Anyway, their mentors are Cherryblossom and Hollyblaze. Two very good warriors may I add." Both siblings smiled in Demonpaw's direction, and she returned the favour.

"Leopardpaw over there is an only child. He's gonna be going out to guard in just a moon." Duskpaw explained. "His mentor is Harefrost, but we don't see them much since we're not even close to his records of achievement." The grey tom smirked, but he wasn't one who seemed arrogant.

"So that would leave—"

"Hey, Demonpaw! It's good to see you've finally made it." came the familiar voice of Spiderpaw. Demonpaw's gaze whipped around to see the familiar black she-cat sitting beside her sister, Flowerpaw. The grey and white she-cat noticed that the white she-cat was slinking further to the ground, and her eyes were filled with a lot more caution than when she'd left WindClan.

"So I'm guessing you know Flowerpaw and Spiderpaw," Duskpaw observed. "In just a half moon, they'll be set to training in only one of the abilities right after their mentors Fishpelt and Cindertail decide where they go. Spiderpaw wants to hunt, and Flowerpaw...well, we don't know what she wants. She hasn't told us yet." The she-cat blushed as if embarrassed by those words.

"And finally, Twigpaw, Redpaw, and Mistpaw. I'm sure you know them." Duskpaw said. "Their mentors are the famous Clovertail, Squirrelwhisker, and Brindleleaf." Demonpaw gave them a smile, and they all shared the excited expressions.

"Well, now that that's all over with, us _mentors _are going to talk privately. You may do what you like until sundown—but make sure you're in your nest by then." Willowshade ordered. The apprentices all agreed in muffled answers before the adult cats left the group.

Demonpaw walked over to Bravepaw and gave an excited squeak. "Can you believe it? We're in _training _now! You and I are going to break every rule here, aren't we?" Bravepaw chuckled, a warm smile coming onto his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but Nightpaw came into view, making Demonpaw's brother go lower to the ground, as if aware of the black apprentice's status.

"So, it seems like we have two more weaklings with us today," Nightpaw sneered, his face twisted into a smirk as he stood tall. This tom was _already _annoying Demonpaw. "Only this time, I guess they can throw that they're father is Rainfur in my face. Then again, even _that _isn't a good fall back. He did betray everyone in the Clans, and Sharpmoon. And he _was_ known for killing innocent cats for no reason at all." Demonpaw narrowed her eyes with confusion.

"Shut up, Nightpaw," Duskpaw hissed. "You of all cats know that that isn't true. Rainfur was a powerful tom with a second mind, nothing more." Nightpaw chuckled.

"So what? He still killed a lot of cats." Nightpaw pointed out before his eyes looked over to Bravepaw. "You seem to have less strength than your sister, which sucks considering toms are supposed to be better fighters." Bravepaw narrowed his eyes tighter.

"She-cats can be superior to toms. It depends on their parents." Bravepaw murmured. "Besides, becoming a guard is the only thing I wish to do. Demonpaw will be the fighter." Nightpaw rolled his eyes.

"Meaning that you're too weak to actually tell your sorry little sister that she-cats aren't supposed to be in ThunderClan." Nightpaw sighed, a smirk still on his face. "Whatever. It's your loss, not mine. You might as well be as bad as Duskpaw, which is hard to do with his short size and his weakling of an attitude." Demonpaw growled loudly, getting the toms attention. "What are _you _mad about, she-cat?"

"Hey Nightpaw?" asked Demonpaw, her anger rising. "Go take a walk off the mountain and into the water for us all, would you? I think all of us here wouldn't mind if you did that." Nightpaw narrowed his icy blue eyes, making the grey and white apprentice smirk. She even caught a few smiles from the kits around her.

"So what, you think a small remark would set me off? You're wrong, pussy-cat, and you're just as bad as your brother." Nightpaw hissed. Demonpaw shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, because you're the only one who thinks that," Demonpaw responded. "Honestly, you have no followers, so why should I worry about being weak when you're the only one who seems to know that? To everyone else, I could be stronger than you." Demonpaw smiled, which really made Nightpaw mad.

"Listen here, you little mouse-brain, I have a _lot _of followers, and I say the things I do just so you know because others will only speak behind your back." Nightpaw growled, his tail lashing as his ears lay flat against his head. Demonpaw grinned.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Demonpaw stated, her face twisted into a smirk that she knew everyone around her enjoyed. The grey and white apprentice looked to the other young cats surrounding the scene. "Who here thinks that I'm weak?" Silence. "Who here things that Bravepaw is weak?" No one said a word. "No? Okay then. Listen to this, and speak up if you actually think these things." Demonpaw paused, watching as curiosity and exctiement flashed through the apprentices eyes.

"Nightpaw thinks that Bravepaw is weak for being 'just a guard' while I'll be a fighter. Nightpaw thinks that I should be a hunter instead of a fighter. Nightpaw even things that Bravepaw is as bad as Duskpaw, which just proves he's ignorant because this golden tom right here is _anything _but weak and hopeless. Duskpaw is Nightpaw's _brother, _don't forget, and yet this sleek mouse-brain _still _thinks he has to make everyone feel lower than himself. _I _believe, however, that this is all a loud of mouse-dung, and the only reason Nightpaw does this is to feel better about himself. Anyone agree with me?" At first, Demonpaw was disappointed. No one spoke up, even though they looked like that really did agree with what she was saying. Finally, Spiderpaw stepped forward, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Demonpaw's right—none of us deserve this." the black she-cat announced. Flowerpaw followed her, and she didn't speak. She did, however, step forward and stand tall with a determined expression on her face, which was good enough for Demonpaw.

"Who would've known, sis?" asked Bravepaw, stepping forward as he gave her a wink. "You can actually recite a speech and get followers." Demonpaw stuck her tongue out at him, but it was playful as always.

"A forced system controlling the apprentices of this Clan isn't something I'd ever stand for." said Leopardpaw, quickly taking a step forward. He was scowling, but it looked more like he was concentrated than angry. That was what Demonpaw chose to believe anyway.

"Why not?" said Cottonpaw after the twins had looked at each other. Both stepped forward at the same time with the same paw, leaving Demonpaw to think they were now freakishly alike instead of just strangely.

"Nightpaw _has _been getting on our nerves lately." Lilypaw finished, smiling as she found that her brother was doing the same. Demonpaw chuckled slightly—those two where very, very interesting apprentices.

The newest apprentices—Redpaw, Mistpaw, and Twigpaw—didn't move up. They looked nervous and scared though, so that was probably the issue. Snowpaw also didn't stand up, though with how she was standing right by Nightpaw's flank, Demonpaw guessed that the white she-cat was his little minion.

The grey and white apprentice looked to Duskpaw questioningly, very confused as to why _he _hadn't stood up. The golden apprentice looked very tense as he glanced in Nightpaw's direction, but eventually he sighed and gave her a smile.

"Looks like someone pays attention to my words," Duskpaw observed as he stood up and stepped forward. "No one _I _know would have remembered any detail that small." He glared toward his brother and sister, but then looked back to Demonpaw, who smirked.

"Well, Nightpaw, it seems that the majority wins in this case," Demonpaw said, standing tall. I've got seven, you've got four. Three of those, I might also mention, are too scared to stand up to a mouse-brain like you, so they hardly count. Anyway, this means that your statement of everyone being behind you is wrong, and nothing evil that you say about us really matters. Is that understood?" At the last sentence, Demonpaw tried to make it sound like she was his mother, and judging by his lashing tail and bared teeth, that made him less than happy.

"You will pay for that!" Nightpaw hissed before he lunged forward and raked his claws across her face. It stung, but the cuts weren't deep. Heck, that wasn't even the problem. As Nightpaw smirked, Demonpaw growled loudly, her fur bristling with hostility as she glared at him. Her tail began lashing, her claws unsheathed, and her teeth were bared. She was ready for another attack.

The anger in her eyes must have scared Nightpaw, because he quickly backed away from her in fear. A lot of the apprentices took a step back. Demonpaw, however, paid no attention to them. Her eyes were locked on the black apprentice in front of her, and then she heard it.

_This idiot should pay, _claimed Demonpaw, only she didn't know why she thought it. _He hurt me and my friends, and he_'_s an idiot. He should die in return._

_I hate him, sure, but isn_'_t that a little harsh? _Demonpaw thought to herself, somewhat in confusion. Bravepaw was talking to her, but the voice was inaudible in her mind. The only thing she could hear was herself thinking.

_No, death is the only payment for those who do wrong. _Demonpaw thought, as if reminding herself. She took a slow step forward, aware of all the eyes watching her.

_But that_'_s also a scary thing, _Demonpaw told herself. _A-and it_'_s not right. It could get me exiled..._

_Death is quick and easy to do, and then they will all be afraid of me. They_'_ll notice my strength, and then I_'_ll go straight to ThunderClan! _Demonpaw thought excitedly, leaving her to grin evilly, which seemed to freak even more apprentices out.

_I guess...but I don_'_t want to kill Nightpaw. That would probably devastate Duskpaw, and again, it would get me in trouble. _Demonpaw argued with herself, very, very confused at this point. _And why am I even thinking of this? I normally don_'_t think like this. Am...am I being possessed?_

A cold nose against her shoulder interrupted those thoughts. It seemed to jolt her upward so that she was standing instead of crouching, ready to attack. Her eyes blinked several times before she looked around, once again aware of everyone staring at her.

"It happened again, just like last time when you got angry at me," Bravepaw whispered into Demonpaw's ear. "We'll talk about this later." The grey and white apprentice nodded slightly before she put on a big smirk and looked back at Nightpaw.

"See? Even _you _can get scared, Nightpaw," Demonpaw sneered, thinking quickly as she tried to make it look believable. "You should have seen yourself, by the way. You looked like a two-moon old kit, right guys?" Demonpaw looked anxiously toward the apprentices who had stood up with her. The seemed to get the message.

"Totally!" said Cottonpaw, starting to laugh. "What did you think Demonpaw was—a pack of wild dogs?" Lilypaw and the others joined in with the laughing.

"Finally tasting your medicine, aren't ya, Nightpaw?" asked Spiderpaw, who looked quite relieved of saying that even though she also looked very uneasy. This went on for a little bit before Leopardpaw stood up straight and shook off his pelt.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day," he reminded them. "We should all get some rest before then." With a few muffled agreements, the crowd of apprentices moved into the den. Nightpaw rushed by her, his gaze cold as ice as he passed.

_I think I did well, _Demonpaw thought as she put on a grin. _I sure made him made, that_'_s for sure._

_Stormheart_

Stormheart had to admit, whoever planned this little 'get together' was crazy.

He barely managed to contain himself as the guards walked him toward the island. The whole way he was thinking, _I can walk on my own now, you mouse-brains. _That or, _Sharpmoon_ _must still think I_'_m a useless kit, apparently. _And that was only the beginning.

Stormheart had arrived at moonhigh, and though he already felt himself becoming quite tired, he was a lot more worried about the scene in front of him. Robinwing, his sister-in-law, and Sharpmoon along with quite a few guards were all standing there, waiting for him.

"Ah, it seems our guest has finally arrived to watch the show." Sharpmoon said with an evil grin upon his face. The brown and white ThunderClan warrior glared at the 'king' who hurt his brother, but didn't say anything. "This day was destined to come, Stormheart. Please tell me you saw it coming." Stormheart's eyes flickered with confusion

"What do you mean?" Stormheart asked, his muscles tensing. "Why am I here? And why is Robinwing here? She should be in RiverClan!" Sharpmoon continued grinning, which confirmed Stormheart's assumption.

"This beauty was never going to RiverClan," Sharpmoon explained, his tail flicking with pleasure as Stormheart's eyes widened more than two moons. Robinwing was cowering, her eyes filled with tears. "Robinwing will die tonight so that if your brother returns, he will be broken when he hears of his mate's death." Stormheart quickly thought of something to stall the action.

"Why not kill me?" the ThunderClan warrior asked, aware of the news he was now giving everyone there. "You saw his memories—you know what I am to him. Wouldn't his brother be better to kill than his mate?" Robinwing's eyes narrowed in confusion at this, but Sharpmoon just chuckled.

"You're smart, I'll grant you that." Sharpmoon said, still grinning. "However, you will die later at a more..._appropriate _time. So no, I'm afraid I can't kill you. Robinwing will die first, then his kits when they have made an impact in their Clans, and _then_ you. Now, though, you shall watch carefully as I destroy her once and for all." Sharpmoon turned around and walked toward Robinwing.

Stormheart lunged forward, ready to attack the stupid king. Apparently, the bird-brained guards didn't realize he was going to do that, for they didn't stop him. He ran in between the king and Rainfur's mate with his claws unsheathed and his teeth bared.

Stormheart was about to attack, but Sharpmoon easily unsheathed his claws and swatted him to the ground. The guards caught up with him then, and they pinned him down so that the ThunderClan warrior could not move as he watched the king get closer and closer to Robinwing.

When they were only a tail-length apart, Sharpmoon raised his paw and struck the light grey she-cat. Her neck was sliced open, and within seconds, she was on the floor with her pale green eyes lifeless. Stormheart stared in horror for a few seconds, completely frozen.

"No..." Stormheart murmured. "No!" The brown and white tom called for Matar, using his Mentor's strength to break free of the guards and run toward Robinwing, praying that she was alive. Claws entered his skin before he managed to reach the body, and several more sets followed.

"You little brat," Sharpmoon spat, disgust in his tone. "Your brother may be alive, Stormheart, but he won't be for long. If the Volans haven't killed him yet, and he somehow manages to return here, he will become broken, and he will die in my claws." Sharpmoon flicked his tail, looking at the guards. "Take him back to ThunderClan, and don't let him go." The cats dragged him to his feet before pushing him forward toward the fallen tree. As Stormheart limped along, his head was low.

Was death still going to continue even after the war had been finished?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

For the next half moon, it had become a routine. Get up, go hunting with her mentor, come back and have a quick meal before going to the training grounds, come back around dusk, clean out a few dens, feed the elders, eat something if she was hungry enough, and then go to sleep.

Demonpaw had barely enough time to speak with her brother, and even less time to talk with anyone else. It was just training, training, and more training. Not that Demonpaw rejected the idea—she loved it. She could feel herself becoming stronger, and though she hadn't gotten angry lately, she obviously didn't need to.

Nightpaw and his minion of a sister had stayed away from she and her brother. Meanwhile, almost all of the other apprentices looked to her for advice, and also, they'd give her advice for free. They even allowed her into a lot of conversations regular newbie's could only dream of listening to.

"Straight forward, Demonpaw!" called Snakestar from the mentors' place. "You've got to read his movements _before _they happen!" Demonpaw flicked her tail in acknowledged before evading another quick attack from Duskpaw, who seemed equipped for this kind of fighting no matter his size.

"Ah, so you'd rather be a defensive she-cat?" asked Duskpaw with a smirk. While with her, Demonpaw found that it was the only time he'd show any emotion, so Demonpaw took it in. Plus, Duskpaw was now playfully edging her on.

"In your dreams!" Demonpaw shouted back before lunging toward the golden tom. Out of sheer luck, she managed to unbalance Duskpaw and send him to the ground. She became too surprised, however, and didn't follow up with the attack.

Duskpaw jumped upward and pushed Demonpaw to the ground, easily pinning her. Out of instinct, the grey and white apprentice kicked Duskpaw's stomach before unbalancing him again. And this time, _she _pinned _him _to the ground, standing slightly to the side so he couldn't kick her stomach.

"I win!" Demonpaw announced, smirking at Duskpaw as he began laughing.

"With beginner's luck, Demonpaw. That's the _only _way you won." Duskpaw said playfully as he sat up. "If you hadn't decided to kick me, I would have easily won." Demonpaw stuck out her tongue.

"In a _real _battle, though, _I _would have won." Demonaw pointed out, her head held high. Duskpaw just continued to smile, though even then, the smile became a little weaker when the mentors walked over.

"While all that is true, Demonpaw, you were not supposed to _win, _you were supposed to perfect the unbalancing technique." Snakestar growled lowly, making Demonpaw shrug.

"So? I still did that, didn't I?" asked Demonpaw. "Besides, what fun is training without a realistic fight every once and awhile?" Snakestar sighed, but shook his head as Duskpaw's mentor tried to say something.

"Leave it be." Snakestar told the irritated mentor. "Demonpaw was quite quick in her mock battle, and so was Duskpaw. I'm sure they both learned something today anyway." Demonpaw puffed her chest out as she heard that, and she saw a hint of pride in Duskpaw's eyes as well.

"Can we go hunting now?" asked Duskpaw. "Sundown is fast approaching." Both Snakestar and the other mentor looked to the sky, and saw the orange streaks within the blue sky.

"Ah, so it seems." Snakestar replied before looking back to the two apprentices. "You may hunt, though because it was a little later than I thought, please do so together." Both apprentices nodded before bounding off, grateful that it was just about time to go back to camp and eat.

It wasn't too long before they managed to catch a squirrel, two mice, and a vole. It was easy to trap them with the breeze and other sounds that were easy to make. Duskpaw caught the majority of them, though Demonpaw caught the vole.

"That vole was so fat, a _kit _could have caught it, Demonpaw." Duskpaw said playfully, smirking as he saw Demonpaw's expression. She scoffed loudly as she walked beside him.

"As if!" Demonpaw said, proudly lifting up her legs now. "I was just way stronger than you, and so I was able to climb up those rocks." Duskpaw chuckled slightly.

"You go on thinking that, Demonpaw." Duskpaw told her. His gaze drifted to the sky as they came to a clearing of the shady trees. Demonpaw followed his gaze, and her jaw dropped as she saw the sunset before them. Perfect, pink, fluffy clouds dotted the orange sky as the fiery sun blazed through the sky, have below the horizon.

"Wow." Demonpaw said, sitting down as Duskpaw did. They stared at it for a few more moments before Duskpaw looked down at his paws, his eyes filled with distant sorrow. Demonpaw narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Are you okay, Duskpaw?" He shrugged.

"Depends on what you mean." He murmured, continuing to gaze at his paws as if there was something interesting about them. "I'm not sick or injured—just mentally scarred." Demonpaw's dark blue eyes grew bright with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Duskpaw sighed.

"Every time I look at the sunset, I realize that dusk is just the ugly and quite useless place between sunset and moon high. So, if I was named after dusk, doesn't that make me useless and ugly as well?" Demonpaw laughed a little bit.

"No, you silly mouse-brain," said the grey and white she-cat playfully, nudging him slightly with her paw. "Dusk is more than that! If there were no dusk, how could the sunset transfer into night? And dusk isn't ugly, because it takes the wonders of sunset and then creates the beauty of moon high." Duskpaw looked up to her with his eyes soft with emotion.

"You really do have a way with your words, even if you don't realize it." Duskpaw observed, smiling bleakly. "You remind me so much of your father as well. Not just by looks, but by how you put things." Demonpaw shrugged, looking away as he mentioned Rainfur.

"I wouldn't know—I've never met him." She put simply, even though she knew that Duskpaw understood that. "How do you know him, anyway? Aren't you a bit young to be his friend or something?" Her gaze was upon him now. Duskpaw's eyes grew distant, as if remembering something.

"I…" Duskpaw drifted, obviously having a difficult time finding the words to explain. "If it weren't for your father, I wouldn't be alive." Duskpaw said finally. "Rainfur saved my life, and my sibling's lives. He also named me, which makes what you said so much more believable." Demonpaw looked at him for a few moments as silence overcame them.

"So, he saved you." Demonpaw said bluntly. "That can't be all, can it? There's no way that just 'saving you' can be all, because you could never be that reluctant to talk about such an experience." Duskpaw looked at her again before he sighed.

"I saw a very bad part of him, Demonpaw." Duskpaw told her after a few moments of hesitance. "He wasn't…sane, and his voice became different. That fox—all it had to do was bite the scar on his shoulder before Rainfur went insane. He said some creepy things, and he slaughtered that fox. And he was still an apprentice! His eyes were as dark as yours, and his scar was glowing—it was like I was in a bad dream. It actually was my nightmare for many moons, and with me being only kit then, the image continues to haunt me." Demonpaw's eyes were wide as the pieces started coming together in her head.

"Was the scar shaped li-ike a star?" asked Demonpaw. Duskpaw looked at her with narrowed eyes before he nodded. "And did he get stronger, faster, and a lot more out of control?" Duskpaw nodded again.

"Demonpaw, what's going on?" asked Duskpaw, his eyes filled with worry as his ears twitched with nervousness. Demonpaw was about to tell him, but she decided against it, repeating Bravepaw's words: _anyone_ _who finds out will be afraid of you. _Demonpaw shook her head, quickly calming herself down.

"N-nothing," she murmured, smiling bleakly. "L-let's just get this prey back to camp." Duskpaw stared at her suspiciously. They stared at each other in silence for a short time.

"Demonpaw, you know you can tell me anything." Duskpaw told her. Demonpaw nodded, before quickly picking up all she could and walking toward camp. Duskpaw quickly caught up with her, leaving the rest of the trip to be in silence.

For the next few days, both Duskpaw and Demonpaw forgot about that conversation. Or at least that's what she did. It was so awkward once she thought back to it, but the grey and white apprentice didn't let that ruin her training. She went along as usual, and continued to suggest training with Duskpaw. After all, his influence was helping her.

Demonpaw halted, barely able to save herself from getting run over by a crying she-cat. The grey and white apprentice was curious as to who it was, but figured it was just Flowerpaw getting picked on by her mentor. _It_'_s the only way you_'_re gonna get better. _Demonpaw thought, recalling the first time she'd told Flowerpaw that.

"Hey, Demonpaw, we want to show you something!" claimed a white she-cat, bounding over with her identical brother.

"You're gonna love it, we promise!" Cottonpaw stated clearly as he nudged her forward. Demonpaw walked, but her eyes became narrowed with confusion. She found out later that she was being led by the twins over to the corner of camp, which confused her further.

"Er—guys, what are we—" Demonpaw began, but was cut off as Cottonpaw shushed her.

"We've been seeing how you two look at each other, so—" Lilypaw began.

"We made Nightpaw and Snowpaw buzz off long enough for you two to—" Cottonpaw continued.

"Share your meal together!" They both finished. Demonpaw looked closer at the corner of camp and saw Duskpaw along with two mice, glaring at the dead creatures with suspecting eyes.

"But what if someone—" Demonpaw started, but she was once again interrupted by the twins.

"The other apprentices are all nearby watching out for the mentors and what not." Lilypaw explained, standing proudly as if this was the best plan they'd ever created. Cottonpaw nodded.

"We'll be occupying Nightpaw and Snowpaw until nest-time, so don't worry about them." Cottonpaw went on, continuing the conversation as he puffed his chest out.

"So just have fun!" They both ordered her cheerfully. They gave her a push before disappearing to where ever they were going to keep Duskpaw's siblings busy. At first she hesitated, but eventually she walked up to the golden apprentice. Demonpaw opened her mouth, but Duskpaw spoke first.

"Did Cottonpaw and Lilypaw do this?" he asked bluntly, his eyes filled with confusion. Demonpaw smiled, quite surprised that he'd caught on so quickly.

"Yeah, they did." she said, having no desire to lie about something so silly. "It doesn't mean we can't have our meal together, though." She walked around him before lying down and taking one of the mice. Duskpaw shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't matter…" Duskpaw said. His eyes suddenly widened with realization. "U-uh—I-I mean. Er—I don't mind…" Duskpaw murmured, trying to find the right words. Demonpaw chuckled lightly.

"Did you bite your tongue, Duskpaw? You're not usually at a loss for words." Demonpaw teased slightly, her tail flicking with the pleasure of making him flustered. He looked at his mouse, his tail twitching with nervousness as he tried to respond.

"Um, yeah, I guess I must have." Duskpaw answered, looking quite humiliated. Demonpaw rolled her eyes and laughed a little harder.

"You're so sensitive!" Demonpaw exclaimed, making the golden tom look at her. "Lighten up a little! I wouldn't be so cruel as to embarrass you. I was just teasing!" Demonpaw continued to giggle, which seemed to make the tension in Duskpaw vanish.

_Eek! What is this feeling? _Demonpaw asked herself as Duskpaw looked at her. _Bravepaw, where are you when I need you? This is just too weird! _The feeling was quite warm, and she herself grew warmer, as if the sun had just grew hotter.

"So, how has your training been going?" Duskpaw asked. "Got any idea of what you're going to be yet?" Demonpaw shrugged.

"I'm really not good at anything but fighting," she admitted, giving a bleak smile. "It's just something I love doing, you know? Ever since I was a kit, my mother told me of stories that got me hooked on the idea of going to ThunderClan. So, I'm honestly going to strive for that dream." Duskpaw nodded.

"Well, that's a good thing." he stated. "It's very empowering that you're able to follow your dreams, because I never got the choice." Demonpaw tilted her head.

"You didn't? But why not?" the curious grey and white she-cat asked. Duskpaw shrugged.

"I've not once showed the ambition for anything in particular." Duskpaw told her, seeming to have no care on the matter. "I really just want to go back to RiverClan and stay there just as I would have done if the war hadn't happened." Demonpaw narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"But what's life without ambition?" Demonpaw asked, her tail flicking a bit. "I mean, what have you got to strive for if you don't want something for yourself? A dream is a goal, Duskpaw. It's a passion that allows you to go further than anyone else would ever think. Without it, you're just…there. Nothing more. You're not truly living for anything."

Duskpaw stared at her for a long time, sending that warm feeling through her once more. Eventually, he smiled with a certain knowledge in his eyes.

"I'll never get tired of the words that come out of your mouth, Demonpaw." he said simply. "They are empowering, poetic, and moving—three things I honestly need more of." Demonpaw giggled like a kit, and they continued talking. Now, however, it was less awkward between them.

_**Bravepaw**_

Bravepaw was quite irritated when he managed to finally get to sleep. Between being told that his sister was off flirting with an older apprentice, and once again having to comfort Flowerpaw, he was angry, almost furious. Still, he kept calm. No matter his age, he was one of the most mature apprentice's in ShadowClan, and he wished to stay that way.

When he awoke in his dream, Bravepaw's frustration doubled. He was at the same place, at the same time, and in the same dream he'd been going to for the past moon. Usually, Bravepaw became curious, and would wander. However, today he just wanted to sleep normally.

"Why do I keep coming here?" Bravepaw yelled into the field before him. "Why is this so important?" The field was filled of light green grass that swayed in the cool breeze that Bravepaw could easily feel. He would always run into the end of the clearing and find mountains. However, when he went the other way, he witnessed a river, and trees. In both directions, however, he could barely see the outline of another cat before he would wake up.

"_It_'_s your destiny, young one._" _w_hispered a new voice. Maybe this _wasn_'_t _the same dream. "_This is the end._"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bravepaw, quickly trying to spot the cat who was talking to him. "This is the end of what? A life? My destiny?" He couldn't see anyone, but the voice was as clear as the sun-high sky.

Suddenly, a faded figure appeared before him, staring off into the distance. It was a tom in which looked identical to Bravepaw, though a little older. A certain mystical part of the older tom made Bravepaw become cautious as he walked forward.

"Who are you?" Bravepaw asked, even though he had a very good idea. The tom continued to look at the stars, his eyes dazed.

"Did you know that the sky represents a certain pattern of emotions?" asked the tom. "When it is dark, and the slightest rays begin to rise, there is hope. When dawn arrives, and the sky turns a bright ginger, that hope turns into courage in which we use to fight. When the sun is directly above us, that fire continues to move us through the day. When that pushes into the sunset, the fire dims, no longer needed because the fighting has subsided. When the moon rises, then, we sleep, resting under the stars in which protect us." Bravepaw's eyes were bright as he found himself mildly interested in what the elder tom was speaking of.

"But there are other patterns." Bravepaw ventured, deciding that he could just play along with the dream. "Clouds could cover the sun—or fire, as you call it—and bring down the depression of rain. The fire may fight back using the lightning and thunder, but tragedy and death continue to outweigh the fighting. Fog, however, simply tries to blind the fire into submission. And snow tries to force the fire into boredom, for what is life without color?" The tom broke his gaze from the stars, then, and looked to Bravepaw with a proud smile.

"You have done well, young one. Far beyond that in which I originally thought. Since I've deemed you ready, I will introduce myself." The tom suddenly took a deep breath in, as if trying to gain the courage. "I am Bravestar, a former leader of RiverClan.

"What?" asked Bravepaw, his eyes wide. "Wait—that means that you—but that would mean—How are you here?" Bravestar smiled, chuckling slightly.

"I have always been here." Bravestar explained. "From the moment Mudpaw arranged that you live, I have been within you, watching over your soul. My very existence has always surrounded you, protecting you from other harms. However, as your destiny draws near, I've been allowed to speak with you." Bravepaw narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"That's what the other voice said." Bravepaw stated. "What is my destiny, and why is it so important? I know that this conversation is more than just a dream." Bravestar nodded.

"I am quite aware of how you think, Bravepaw," Bravestar told the grey apprentice. "And I'm very sure I know the knowledge you've acquired. However, in a half moon is the only time I am allowed to trust the secret I know to you."

"Why?" asked Bravepaw, his head tilted to the side.

"I am not allowed to tell you." Bravestar explained, his eyes deepening with sorrow.

"You keep saying 'allowed.' Does StarClan have that much of a grip on you?" Bravepaw asked curiously as his ears twitched with anxiousness. He felt that something dangerous was near.

"Yes and no. A lot of the decisions I am making are nothing more than protection for your mind, and for those around you. Some decisions, however, are made by StarClan because of how much impact your destiny will have on the prophecy." Bravepaw's eyes were focused on the tom now.

"The prophecy?" asked Bravepaw.

"Yes, but please, I must show you something." Bravestar stood up, his tail flicking toward the centre of the clearing. There, in front of him, was a black cat with bat-like wings that were stretched out as he landed onto the ground.

"What _is _that?" asked Bravepaw, his eyes widened as he stared open-jawed at the black tom. "It can't be real, can it? I mean, I believe that they _could _be real, but I never thought they would come here." Bravestar chuckled slightly.

"Young one, this is simply a memory of my past. The tom cannot see me, as it didn't manage to spot me in the memory, but it is very real. I've learned that the species is called 'Volan,' and there are several far off toward the Sun-drowned place. This tom, however, took the unwelcome adventure into these lands. He left soon after, but that is not the point of this memory." Bravestar looked at him, scowling as Bravepaw figured out that the former leader of RiverClan was very serious now.

"Bravepaw, these creatures are not to be welcomed." Bravestar warned. "In the prophecy I mentioned before, the Volans are the enemy. Not the main enemy, but they play a part in the ingenious plan fate has set out for us. Only one can be trusted, and he will not arrive for some time. You must keep an eye out for these creatures, even if only for the sake of your sister." Bravepaw looked away.

"And why would I want to do this for Demonpaw? I've been finding out lately she's got better things to do than helping me or anyone else." Bravepaw muttered. Bravestar gasped.

"You mustn't think this, young one!" Bravestar exclaimed. "Your destiny depends on your relationship with your kin! You must stay strong, and instead think of the good qualities of your sister." Bravepaw scoffed, but tried anyway. A suggestion from a former leader of RiverClan was practically an order in his mind, and then to add the fact Bravestar was the tom whom his mother named him after.

He thought back to when they were kits, and brought back many memories. "Demonpaw may be stubborn, too ignorant, and sometimes a brat, but her ignorance allows her to look past the horrible, ugly pasts of some cats—like Duskpaw. She knows how to word her sentences into powerful and enticing speeches that leave others empowered, and she is very strong. Both in mind and body, but also in soul. I think someone would have to break all of her legs before she stopped fighting for something she wanted." Bravestar chuckled again, his lips forming into another warm smile.

"Ah, yes, that describes your sister perfectly." Bravestar murmured. "So, whenever you think ill of your sister, remember the other parts of her. It will help." Bravepaw nodded.

"Thanks."

**Demonpaw**

Demonpaw had come back from her dusk training and was now planning on finding Bravepaw. She was honestly starving, but she knew the elders came first. So, the grey and white apprentice bounded over to her pale grey brother, hoping to have him help her.

Demonpaw found herself curious, however, when she saw Bravepaw comforting Flowerpaw in the corner of camp. She listened, careful not to alert the two of them that she'd arrived.

"Flowerpaw, it's okay, just tell me what he told you." Bravepaw murmured comfortingly. Demonpaw had been hearing that side of her brother a lot, considering how fast she could get angry. However, it was different now, as if he had a different way of approaching the older she-cat.

"It's t-too horri-ible…" Flowerpaw sniffled, obviously crying. "He's so cru-uel, a-and I-I shou-ldn't bo-bother y-you wit-th my pro-oblems…" Demonpaw scoffed under her breath—couldn't the white she-cat understand that Bravepaw was trying to comfort her?

"Spiderpaw is too busy, Fishpelt could care less, and everyone else doesn't believe you," Bravepaw pointed out. "I seem to be the only one who can help you, so please, tell me what he did." There was a pause, and a bit of sniffling. Eventually, the white she-cat sighed, gathering up her courage, it seemed.

"I-I came back from training, a-and he blocked my way to the fresh-kill pile." Flowerpaw explained. "He-e told me I-I was…wea-ak, and pa-athetic, and—" Flowerpaw cut herself short. "Bravepaw, he's so mean! He thinks he's so great and then he goes and picks on me, and Clovertail, and Twigpaw, and Redpaw, and—"

"Shh," Bravepaw soothed, interrupting her rant. "I know he's mean, and I _will _talk to Demonpaw about this. Nightpaw is far worse than I first thought if he is torturing the four of you every day of every moon." Flowerpaw sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Bravepaw," Flowerpaw told him. "You make everything better." Demonpaw smirked, happy that Bravepaw could not see her. _Someone_'_s in loooo~veeee. _She thought.

"You're welcome. Go get some food from the fresh-kill pile, and go to sleep. You've had a hard day." Bravepaw suggested, sounding a lot like he was talking to his own kit. Flowerpaw rushed by her seconds later, followed by Demonpaw's brother, who simply glared at her before walking forward.

"What's got your tail twisted in a knot?" asked Demonpaw sarcastically. Bravepaw turned around, his tail twitching as his narrowed eyes revealed his irritated expression.

"You really don't pay attention, do you?" Bravepaw asked, making Demonpaw tilt her head. Her brother rolled his eyes before walking in the other direction.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Demonpaw called. She ran forward and stopped him from going any further by blocking his path. "What do you mean 'I don't pay attention?' I know everything that's going on!" Bravepaw narrowed his eyes with a sense of distance that she'd never noticed before.

"Did you know about Flowerpaw and Nightpaw's obsession with ruining her life?" asked Demonpaw's brother. "Do you know about how broken Duskpaw is because of his brother? Do you know that, behind your back, people call us the 'demon twins?' Do you know that Robinwing has been missing for a half moon?" Demonpaw narrowed her eyes tightly at the last question.

"Mum's gone?" Demonpaw asked. Bravepaw's eyes tightened harder.

"So you _don_'_t _know?" asked Bravepaw. "That makes it worse! Demonpaw, you need to _listen. _Didn't you see Robinwing's face when she left us? It was like she was never going to see us again. Didn't you hear where she was going? I knew you heard them talking about meeting Sharpmoon. Did you pay attention to _any _of that?" Demonpaw shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" Demonpaw asked. Bravepaw growled with irritation.

"Our mother is _dead, _you bird-brain!" Bravepaw shrieked, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "She was taken away as soon as we were old enough to become apprentices, and then Sharpmoon killed her! And do you realize that? No. You keep training as if this world is as innocent as Robinwing made it out to be. News flash, we're _different,_ and you should know that by the powers both you and I possess."

"Powers? What are you talking about?" Demonpaw asked, her tail flicking as she sensed the hostility in the air. Bravepaw's fur bristled as he bared as teeth, growling loudly with frustration.

"You're kidding me!" Bravepaw hissed, becoming very tense. "I've told you before how you can get so angry and nearly _kill _someone, haven't I?" Demonpaw shrugged.

"Yeah, but I never thought—"

"And I've let you in on the little secret that I'm the only one who can calm you down because of a special connection, haven't I?" Bravepaw asked, his eyes narrowing tighter.

"Well—yeah—but that's not really _different—_"

"Yes it _is, _Demonpaw!" Bravepaw hissed, his tail lashing now. "Your condition was inherited from our dad, and my connection is because we both share his blood! Isn't that obvious? Can't you see? No, of course not, because you're stuck in your wonderful little fantasy of being the perfect apprentice that everyone listens to, making it to ThunderClan with the greatest honor and then being able to give birth to strong kits with your new _friend _Duskpaw!"

"Hey, don't you dare—"

"Do what? Insult your new _mate_?" Bravepaw asked, interrupting her. "Too bad, miss princess, because while you're off living your dream, I'm actually doing important things like helping Flowerpaw and saving your tail every time you mess up!" There was movement behind Bravepaw.

"Um, do you two need to see Snakestar about this or something?" asked the apprentice Demonpaw recognized as Spiderpaw. Her yellow eyes were narrowed, and she was tensed.

"Stay out of this, Spiderpaw!" Bravepaw hissed. "It's under control." Demonpaw's brother was glaring at her, completely tense as if ready to attack. His fur was bristled, and his tail continued to lashing.

"Speak for yourself." Demonpaw muttered, her eyes narrowed. "This isn't you Bravepaw. Did something upset you?" Bravepaw growled in frustration.

"You did, _mouse-brain_!" Bravepaw screeched. "I am angry at _you _and not anything else! Get it through your thick, blinded brain that you need to stop going after your 'dream' and start looking into reality!" Demonpaw tensed, feeling herself getting just that much angry.

"I at least _have _a dream!" Demonpaw yelled, her eyes narrowed with fury. "You do nothing but care about others, leaving you with nothing to strive for! You've got no one you want to make proud of you, no one to prove yourself to, and especially no one to congratulate you when you reach your goal!" Bravepaw was gritting his teeth, his whole body almost shaking as he remained tense.

"Shut up…" Bravepaw hissed through his teeth. "You don't know anything!"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm dumb now?" Demonpaw spat, her tail flicking with irritation. "Well go ahead and think whatever you want, because at least I'm not eavesdropping on other conversations. No wonder Nightpaw wishes to make you his puppet—you'd be perfect for it!"

"Shut up, Demonpaw!" Bravepaw hissed again, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I can do whatever I want without you approving it, because no matter what you say, I can look after myself!" Demonpaw yelled furiously at her brother. Bravepaw's next movement was too quick for her to notice. One moment he was there, and the next, a grey blur was rushing toward her.

A sharp pain made her give a loud screech. Demonpaw quickly unsheathed her claws without thinking and swiped in the attacker's general direction. Whoever it was evaded that and backed away, leaving her alone with her bleeding shoulder.

"Bravepaw! What have you done!" shrieked a nearby she-cat. Apparently, all the apprentices had gathered to listen to the large commotion. Demonpaw looked up to see Bravepaw glaring at her, though he also looked a lot less angry. The grey and white she-cat narrowed her eyes, fury raging through her body. "That was your sister!"

"You will pay for that!" Demonpaw screeched before lunging forward toward her brother, attacking with her claws unsheathed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that attacking wasn't the right thing to do. However, she was blinded by fury, and so attacking was the only way to go.

Her movements were quicker than she'd ever imagined them being, and her strength was far beyond the level she usually trained at. Bravepaw was barely able to keep up thanks to his wonderful speed, but as she went forward, he began moving backward without any way to escape.

Demonpaw caught clumps of his fur in her claws, and a few times she heard Bravepaw whimper in pain. He was definitely slowing down, though then again, she was just getting faster. Eventually, Demonpaw hooked her paw around his leg and pulled him down, quickly pinning him to the ground as she growled loudly.

_I need to kill him for what he did! _Demonpaw yelled at herself furiously. _No one attacks me and gets away with it! No one can make me look so weak in front of all those apprentices! _She raised her paw to slit his throat, but a small part of her made her hesitate. It was a little part of her mind, something as weak as an ant. But it still made her pause.

Suddenly, someone collided into her, forcing her off of Bravepaw. When Demonpaw found herself looking into the icy blue eyes of a golden tom, her heart melted.

"Demonpaw, stop, you don't want to do that." Duskpaw said, seeming to force her anger down a bit. "You're okay…Bravepaw is your brother, so you can't be angry at him. You need to just calm down, and breathe." Demonpaw's thoughts were to jumbled and out of order for her to truly figure out what to do, and so she remained still.

"Duskpaw, I can handle this." came Bravepaw's voice, once again mature like he usually was.

"Are you insane? She almost killed you, and she'll try again if you continue to fight!" Duskpaw spat back at her brother.

"No, I don't want to fight her." Bravepaw explained to the golden she-cat. "Just watch." Demonpaw fidgeted as her brother got closer. Her whole being seemed to brand Bravepaw untrustworthy, and so she tried to squirm out of Duskpaw's grasp.

A cold nose suddenly nuzzled itself into her shoulder, stinging a bit from Bravepaw's wound. In heart-beats, her anger faded, and she calmed down. Her breathing was no longer fast, her body was no longer tensed, and she was overall quite relaxed.

Demonpaw blinked a couple of times before realizing that Duskpaw had stood off of her. Quickly, she sat up, staring with shock at the horrified expressions looking back at her. Everyone—yes, everyone, even the mentors—were staring at her.

"Bravepaw, I'm so sorry!" Demonpaw cried.

"You should be." growled the familiar voice of her mentor. Demonpaw looked further beyond her brother to stare into the adder-like eyes of Snakestar.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Snakestar, I swear I didn't do any of that on purpose! I was just angry, a-and I freaked out, and I—"

"Became controlled by something else?" Snakestar growled, his tail flicking with irritation as his expression continued to stay in a scowl. "That still gives you no excuse—you know what could happen if you got furious, so why not avoid that by avoiding the fight altogether?"

"Wait, how do _you_ know about Demonpaw's condition?" asked Bravepaw, his eyes narrowed with focus. Snakestar's cold yellow eyes looked over to Demonpaw's brother without a change of emotion.

"Your father had something similar, and judging by how insane your sister looked today, I simply made an educated guess." Snakestar hissed, his voice becoming even darker. "Your connection with your sister must be strong if you were able to stop it." Bravepaw narrowed his eyes tighter, and the two stared at each other for a long time—or at least that's what Demonpaw felt like it was—before Snakestar's gaze shifted back to her.

"How many times has this happened?" asked Snakestar. "And be honest, or I _will _ask the other apprentices." Demonpaw lowered her head slightly, knowing that Nightpaw would easily spill the beans if she didn't become truthful.

"It's happened twice, once in WindClan, and the other on our first dusk here." Demonpaw murmured softly. "But I didn't know you knew, so that's what I didn't tell you! Bravepaw said that anyone who finds out will be scared of me!" Snakestar growled lowly.

"And they will, but for a different reason." Snakestar told them. "No doubt most of them are recounting the events or stories of your father, and are probably—because of that—scared to death of the fact they have to spend the next four moons with you." Demonpaw narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What did our father do that was so bad?" asked Demonpaw. "I heard a few stories from Duskpaw, but he didn't tell me every detail." Snakestar sighed.

"And I don't blame him." Snakestar grumbled. "Demonpaw, you are not ready to realize what your father did, even if all of it was just a misunderstanding." Demonpaw's went back, and her fur bristled slightly.

"So why aren't I ready? I'm perfectly capable of handling the truth!" Demonpaw hissed. Snakestar growled lowly with warning.

"No, you're not, Demonpaw." Snakestar hissed. "In fact, I must ask your brother some questions. You, however will not be in this den as I do." Demonpaw's eyes were wide as her jaw dropped. _What the heck? Why on earth does he want to speak with _Bravepaw _and not _me?

"But why?" Demonpaw asked.

"Because _you _will be cleaning out the apprentices' dens by yourself until nest-time." Snakestar hissed, his tail flicking roughly. "Now go, before I make the punishment worse." Demonpaw growled as she glared at her mentor, but followed his orders and left the den.

**Bravepaw**

Bravepaw sighed and shook his head when his sister finally left the den. "I'm sorry, Snakestar. Demonpaw can be stubborn at times." Snakestar didn't reply instantly—his gaze was still fixed on where Demonpaw had left.

"That personality trait can be both a good thing, and a bad thing," Snakestar murmured as his gaze drifted back to Bravepaw. "While she will never back down from any fight, she will also not back down from her elders when it is good for her." Bravepaw nodded, fully agreeing with the leader's statement.

"So what kind of questions did you want to ask me?" asked Bravepaw. "They must be important if my sister can't be here." Snakestar gave a bleak smile that quickly vanished.

"That isn't quite right." Snakestar told him. "Though mostly true, I've realized that you yourself have kept secrets from your sister." Bravepaw narrowed his eyes in hostility and focus, though wasn't angry.

"How did you know that?" Bravepaw asked. Snakestar stayed still, his emotion without change as Bravepaw became suspicious.

"Our ancestors in StarClan do not only speak to _you, _Bravepaw. My deceased brother and many others have been informing me of the situation of you and your kin, and how your fates have been progressing." Snakestar finished just the way he ended, leaving Bravepaw to stay the same as well. _I_'_m not about to start an argument I can_'_t finish. _Bravepaw thought.

"What have they told you?" asked Bravepaw. Snakestar's lips formed a sly grin.

"I see that your intelligence is far more progressed than your sister's." Snakestar mused. Bravepaw didn't move—he was in no mood for humour. "I have heard that Bravestar has finally revealed his full connection with you, as well as half of your destiny. With this information, do you honestly think your sister will be able to continue through her little fantasy?" Bravepaw's eyes darkened as he sat up straighter and looked at his paws.

"Honestly? No." Bravepaw told Snakestar. "I don't know what it says about the future of any cat closest to Demonpaw, but I do know that she will wreak havoc upon your Clan. As for the Clan she'll be going to _afterword, _they will be fine. By then, she'll be over it." Snakestar raised his eye brows.

"Are you so sure? What shall happen to her will push her into the most fury that she's ever had to endure." Snakestar reminded him. Bravepaw chuckled slightly.

"You didn't let me rephrase my answer." Bravepaw murmured darkly. "She'll be over it…to everyone else. Inside, she'll be at war with herself." Snakestar was quite for a few moments, before he looked up with a scowl.

"But what about you?" asked Snakestar, his voice sounding almost…emotional. "Surely you had some argument with Bravestar?" Bravepaw could hear his heart-beat and his breathing, both becoming rapid.

"I thought about it, yes, but I didn't debate the decision." Bravepaw explained, trying the best he could not to say _it _aloud. "I must do things my sister cannot, for the sake of my mother—at least—and the promise I made to her." Snakestar gave a real smile at that point.

"Bravepaw, there is more to you than I originally thought." Snakestar stated. He then sighed. "The important question must be asked. How long before this happens, and what is our warning?" Bravepaw closed his eyes, trying hard to remember back to his dream.

"A half-moon." Bravepaw replied, his gaze locking with Snakestar's. "And as for a warning…I should say that we must keep a closer eye on Demonpaw. When she disappears, that is when the plan shall unravel." Snakestar was quiet again, this time seeming to study Bravepaw's mask of emotion to hide what he was really feeling.

"Are you afraid that she will blame you?" asked Snakestar. "This will be, inevitably and as planned, _your _fault." Bravepaw winced at those words, but took a deep, calming exhale.

"No, she won't blame me." Bravepaw answered, giving a small smile. "She is much too proud for that. She may blame others, such as StarClan, Bravestar, or you, but not me. Her connection with me can prove that." Snakestar nodded, seemingly at ease with that answer. "Even if she does blame me, it will be brief." Bravepaw continued. "Stormheart will persuade her to think otherwise, or make her too angry to think of me."

"Good." Snakestar said. "Come to my den in two sunrises. As Bravestar said, we will be telling Demonpaw that you've been getting some strange dreams from StarClan, and I have asked you to reveal them to me. Also, tell Demonpaw that you are talking to me about her condition as well." Bravepaw nodded.

"Yes, Snakestar, I will." Bravepaw said before dipping his head with respect and leaving quietly.

**Demonpaw**

Demonpaw was angrily cleaning out the dens, her thoughts bursting as she thought of the conversation that just happened. _What is it with everyone thinking I_'_m not ready, and then yelling at my face when I can_'_t figure it out?_ _I_'_m not a super-cat! And wouldn_'_t it be better to just _tell _me what_ _my dad did?_

She quickly rolled up the dry moss and nudged it out of camp, still muttering to herself. Eventually, she found that she was done. Not with _all _of the dens, but the main one. Demonpaw sighed with relief before padding over to the medicine den.

"Poppyheart?" Demonpaw asked, sniffing the den as she prayed to StarClan that the medicine cat would be able to help her sore paws. A soft meow of surprise made Demonpaw smile, and soon she was staring into the yellow eyes of Poppyheart.

"Ah, Demonpaw. I didn't see you." Poppyheart said sweetly. "What can I do for you?" Demonpaw smiled slightly in greeting to the young she-cat.

"I was hoping for some poppy seeds." Demonpaw told the medicine cat. "I'm tired, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight after…well, after _that._" Poppyheart shrugged.

"I don't see why you couldn't have them." Poppyheart responded cheerfully, giving a gleeful smile. "I'll go get them for you." The golden she-cat disappeared into the darkness of the den while Demonpaw sat down, her feet aching even further.

"Hey, Poppyheart?" asked Demonpaw. She heard somewhat of a purr in acknowledgement. "Where would you go for answers?" Poppyheart seemed to pause, for Demonpaw could no longer heart the rustling of a few plants.

"W-why would you ask me? Aren't questions better asked to your mentor?" Poppyheart asked, continuing, though slowly. Demonpaw lowered her head.

"Snakestar's angry with me, and he's the reason I'm confused in the first place." Demonpaw admitted. "I came to ask you because you're a medicine cat, the same as Mudpaw, and Mudpaw always knew the answer." Poppyheart reappeared from the darkness smiling bleakly.

"I'm not Mudpaw, though." Poppyheart said kindly. "Still, you're right with the fact that we medicine cats are very informative. Or _was _considering that we no longer can visit the Moonpool without permission, and even then it's a slim chance." Demonpaw tilted her head with curiosity, her eyes brightening.

"You mean that the Moonpool stores information?" asked Demonpaw. Poppyheart shrugged.

"It's a cat's direct connection with StarClan," Poppyheart explained. "Since StarClan has seen everything, I'm pretty sure that you could say that yes, it does hold information. You can't cross the border as an apprentice, though." Demonpaw sighed.

"I know." Demonpaw said. "I would just like to know what's going on." Poppyheart smiled warmly to her.

"If there is any secret being kept from you, I'm sure it is for the best." Poppyheart told her. Demonpaw narrowed her eyes. _If it was for the best, Bravepaw_ _wouldn_'_t be a part_ _of it either. We_'_re together, forever! How come _he _gets to know and I don_'_t?_

Demonpaw quickly took her poppy seeds and left, her tail flicking with irritation as she did. The grey and white apprentice was just about to walk into the den she slept in when she caught the color of her brother's coat in the corner of her eye.

Immediately, Demonpaw looked behind her and saw Bravepaw walking toward the den as well, his head low as his gaze locked onto his sister's. Demonpaw bonded over, hoping to this time get some information.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Demonpaw quickly. Bravepaw narrowed his eyes, putting on the same scowl that he did when he was becoming protective.

"Why must you know everything?" Bravepaw asked sharply, catching Demonpaw by surprise. She tilted her head.

"Can it be just because I'm curious?" asked Demonpaw. Bravepaw's tail flicked with irritation.

"I've already told you that you don't need to know, and if you were curious, you'd stop asking." Demonpaw smirked, her expression now playful.

"Bravepaw, you know very well that I'll never stop asking." Demonpaw said proudly, her head held high as she ignored Bravepaw's hardened expression. "It's just something that makes me—well—_me_." Bravepaw growled lowly in warning.

"And that's what got you in trouble!" Bravepaw spat. "You don't need to know anything other than what I've already told you, so please, just leave me be." Demonpaw's eyes narrowed as she paused mid-step. Eventually, after a few moments, she responded.

"Bravepaw, what is wrong with you?" Demonpaw asked. "What's with being so secretive all of a sudden? We used to tell each other everything, and then some! Can't you see that all I'm asking for is an explanation?" Bravepaw looked away, emotion flooding his jade green eyes.

"I stopped telling you everything when you started to become an arrogant and ignorant apprentice of ShadowClan." Bravepaw stated simply. "Now let me go to sleep. It's nest time, if you didn't notice." Bravepaw quickly returned to the den after that, leaving Demonpaw to stare with wide eyes to where her brother disappeared.

"Demonpaw, is everything okay?" asked Duskpaw, approaching her gingerly. "I saw you two fighting, and I, well—"

"Duskpaw, what's going on with him?" Demonpaw asked desperately as she turned instantly to meet his gaze. "I thought I knew him, but now it's like Bravepaw's not even my brother anymore!" Duskpaw looked a bit taken back by her sudden movements, but after a slight pause, he gave her a warm, encouraging smile.

"Everyone who comes here changes, whether that be big or small." Duskpaw explained. "Lilypaw and Cottonpaw were once very innocent kits before they came here, and Leopardpaw was a very cheerful tom. Heck, even I was a little…happier back before I was forced to come here." Demonpaw sighed.

"I know." Demonpaw murmured. "But it shouldn't matter! He and I have a connection that—well, you saw it, didn't you? If it's that strong, then why doesn't he tell me everything?" Duskpaw shrugged.

"Maybe it isn't very good for you to know." Duskpaw told her. "Maybe he could be trying to surprise you with something spectacular, or he could be discussing your future with Snakestar." Demonpaw narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Then why wouldn't _I _be included in the conversation?" asked Demonpaw. Duskpaw raised his eye brow.

"Would you ever be serious about your weaknesses?" Duskpaw asked, raising his eye brows. Demonpaw shook her head, lowering it a little bit. "Hey, don't worry about him, Demonpaw. You're too lucky to have anything bad happen to you, so just cheer up. It will all come together in the end." Demonpaw smiled, looking into his icy blue eyes with ease.

"Thank you, Duskpaw," Demonpaw said, leaning on his shoulder. "You're a good friend." Duskpaw was silent for a few moments before he responded.

"You too, Demonpaw." he said.

**Evectri**

"King Negro, it's been a moon and we've had to put up with those bird-brain mouse-dung cats for what seems like an eternity." growled a brown and white she-cat who's left wing didn't lay quite right. "When are we going to attack those cats and win back our territory?"

A movement in the shadows was followed by a glint of amber eyes. "Soon, Lady Laidia. Soon." claimed a cruel, ambitious voice. "Our defenses and traps have been set up. Those in training are ready to achieve their rank, and the strategies are being practiced as we speak." Then he paused. "Are my sons ready?" Laidia nodded.

"Prince Tavo is more than ready. He is undefeated in the mock battles, same with Prince Evectri." Laidia explained. "I must ask you if you fully trust Prince Evectri. He may no longer be a traitor, but he may be a spy. Do you really think—?"

"Lady Laidia, your suspicions are the same as mine." Negro told her. "However, for the sake of my honour, I must trust him as my own son. If he defies my wishes again, he will never be welcomed back in this flock, and neither will he be allowed to live." Laidia smirked, though she also looked slightly worried.

A few fox-lengths away, amber eyes—identical to that of the king—stared straight at the royal King. With the information that he needed, Evectri turned around, and walked away quietly, a plan forming in his head as he realized what Negro meant.

_I am no longer allowed to say anything for the cats. They are defenseless, and I…I must leave them like that. Otherwise, my title, my royal blood, my royal training, and my status of a Volan all vanishes, and I cease to be a_ _part of my ancestors'_ _creation. _Evectri sighed, thinking of how cruel and cold he'd be if he left the cats. _If I don_'_t save the cats, though, I my potentially end up forcing several of my kin into unnecessary deaths and my cat friends into an unnecessaryextinction. _Evectri smiled bleakly.

_Looks like I lost._


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"Can you see anything?" asked Rain, giving a warm smile as he felt the summer breeze upon him. The small golden she-cat pouted, her eyes narrowed as she looked ahead.

"No! I already told you that." Honey stated as she gazed around the rocky plain of the hill. "All I can see is boring green grass and a few stones. Why is this so important anyway?" Rain chuckled slightly, his light blue gaze resting on the trainee.

"You'll see in a moment." Rain promised. "Now, can you smell anything?" Honey sighed.

"Of course not! The breeze is going away from us, so all of the scents are drifting away." Honey answered with a slight grumble to her voice. "And I still don't see the point." Rain continued to smile before he went on.

"Okay then." he said. "If the breeze is heading away from you in one direction, what must you do to change that?" Honey paused, looking at him with a puzzled expression. She then narrowed her eyes in concentration before flicking her ear left and turning that way she was standing oppositely. Rain then did the same.

"But we came from this way." Honey told him. "We've scared off all the prey, so what could possibly be there?" Rain just went on smiling.

"Prey was created mouse-brained for a reason." Rain explained. "Every tiny bug is more mouse-brained than the roaring river, the trickling stream, or the temporary puddle. And yet the frog and water vole is smarter than that river, stream, or puddle. Both can swim, and so both can retrieve that bug from the river, stream, or puddle. The water vole and frog, however, are more mouse-brained than us, and so we can catch them as prey. The eagles are sometimes smarter though, as is the fox or dog. Twolegs are smart as well, but they tend to keep to themselves." Honey narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"And your point is…?" Honey asked.

"Just because we scared them off, doesn't mean they'll come right back." Rain answered. "Now, can you see or smell anything?" Honey sighed before sniffing the air and quickly looking around the grassy plain. Her expression suddenly turned into a scowl.

"No." she replied.

"No?" asked Rain, acting surprised. "Well then, let's try a different approach. Close your eyes." Honey looked at him as if he were a ghost. Rain stared right back. "It will work, trust me." Honey shrugged after that before doing as told.

"Now, listen to the sounds around you." Rain ordered her. He was quiet, waiting to hear her response.

_Good job, Rainy, _came Jactur's amused voice. _How_'_d you learn all this stuff? I know you know it, but not after losing your memory._

_I think it comes naturally, whether I remember learning it or not. _Rain replied.

"Wow!" Honey exclaimed, her eyes opening quickly. "I can hear so much, and even though it's far away, I know where it all is and _what _it all is!" Rain looked at her more closely.

"What is it that you hear, Honey?" asked Rain, hoping that she'd gotten it.

"There's a crow just four fox-lengths that way, a few mice if we go that way for a bit, and a vole if we go straight!" Honey looked as excited as she did when she was allowed to train, making Rain look better than he felt he did.

"Alright then." Rain said. "You choose the easiest piece of prey, and I'll watch you from the shadows. Remember what I taught you earlier this moon—eyes straight forward, and tail down." Honey nodded eagerly before bounding off through the tall grass.

Rain turned around, running toward the sighting hide-outs. He'd been in them quite a lot since his time as a Sighter, even though it had only been one moon and he hadn't sighted a Volan since that declaration. The Cat's of the Storms deemed that he was good-luck after that. He believed it was simply a warning.

He climbed up the steep part of the hill, using his claws as leverage and his back legs as boosters. Eventually, he made it to the hide-out and entered with ease, smiling in greeting as he saw Moon and Crow lurking within the Shadows.

"Finally, the great and powerful Rain makes an appearance." claimed Crow in an announcer-like voice. The black tom emerged into the light, his gleaming black coat shimmering. A playful smirk lay on his lips. "Finally finished training Honey?"

"Her hunting has gradually become as good as her fighting." Rain told his black-coated friend. "She's off catching a few pieces of prey." Crow raised his eye brows.

"Ah, so you think she's good enough to be left alone?" the black sighter amused. "You know that's kind of against the rules, right? No cat is supposed to go out alone in case of an attack." Rain rolled his eyes.

"Volans haven't landed here for over a moon." Rain reminded his friend. "Why would they suddenly show up now? And besides, I'll be watching for them. Why else would I be here?" A movement caught his attention, forcing his gaze left. The white she-cat had also stepped into the light, her long white fur standing out against Crow's coat.

"You're wrong," Moon began, her light blue eyes gazing straight into his. "The Volans are simply setting up a trap. It would be smart to keep looking, just in case." Rain narrowed his eyes, seemingly being challenged by the she-cat.

_Rainy, I kinda have to agree with her on that one. _Jactur said. _The Volans would have put up more of a fight if the war was truly going to end. It_'_s good to keep an eye-out. _Rain smiled, shaking his head.

_So when did you start agreeing with Moon? _Rain asked.

_Just now, and don_'_t expect it to happen again. I_'_m still angry with her for what she thought of me last time. _Jactur pouted, making Rain chuckle lowly.

"Anyway, future Commander, what—"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Rain interrupted Crow, his eyes narrowed while his tail flicked with irritation. "I don't like that title, and it's getting annoying." Crow shrugged, looking innocent.

"Well it's true." Crow reasoned. "After all, you're going to become mates with Huntress, and—"

"I know!" Rain yelled, his tail lashing now. "I know…It's just, I never wanted to be Commander, and I don't think I'm the right cat for it. I feel like…like I'm letting someone else down." There was silence to which Jactur used to his own advantage.

_You_'_re both wrong and right. _Jactur said, amused. _You are definitely the best cat for the job, and yet you are pretty much letting—oh, right. Can_'_t tell you. Never mind. _Rain wanted to growl at that voice, but he let it slide. For now.

"Hey, Rain, where exactly did you send Honey to hunt?" asked Crow. Rain broke out of his trance, looking up from the ground as he walked over to where his black friend now stood. "There's a strange movement down there, and it's not one of us."

Rain followed Crow's gaze and locked his own onto the animal down below. It was no bigger than an ant from where Rain was standing, but that just meant it was huge. Growling lowly to himself, Rain searched the ground for Honey.

"Where exactly did she decide to hunt?" Moon asked, repeating the question as she joined them. Apparently, she had sensed the seriousness of the situation. The three sighters were using their sharp eyes to look for the small trainee, but they were failing. Honey's coat blended in too well with the grass below.

"I'm not sure," Rain replied honestly. "She took off behind me, but she could have easily changed—"

"There!" Crow yelled, his eyes locked onto a small movement in the tall grass. Honey was hunting too close to the large, ginger animal. Rain put the pieces together as quickly as he could before he lunged out of the den and sprinted down the mountain.

"Rain!" Both Crow and Moon yelled at the same time. The grey and white tom didn't stop when he heard his name—he went faster. He knew that the large animal was a fox, and how angry it would become to find Honey in its new 'territory.' He didn't know quite how to fight it, but that wouldn't stop him.

Rain slipped off a smooth rock, sending him falling down the rocky hill. Growling at himself for being so clumsy, he unsheathed his claws after hitting one stone of the hill and grabbed onto it, keeping him from falling further. After that, Rain let go and fell onto the next rock on all four paws, quickly taking off afterword.

_Honey has no experience fighting something that big. _Rain thought as he ran. _If the fox attacks, she_'_ll have no chance, and it will be all my fault. I didn_'_t even think of such a creature being able to live out here, though I guess that was naive. StarClan, what on earth have I done?_

Rain finally made it to flat ground, leaping off the last rock as he tried to go as fast as he could. Just as he did that, Rain heard Honey shriek as loud as she possibly could, probably scaring off any possible prey. He thanked her though—maybe the guards heard that and would send out a battle patrol.

The grey and white top finally made it to Honey after pushing through the tall grass. However, the fox had already spotted the golden trainee, and had her in its jaws. Blood seeped out of Honey's fur as she tried to squirm. Her eyes were wide with fear, and though she tried to move, Rain could only imagine how much that had to hurt.

Rain let out a loud caterwaul, alerting the fox of his arrival before lunging forward and raking his claws across the ginger animal's face. It yelped, letting go of Honey before quickly backing away from the predator in front of it. Rain continued growling while he bared his teeth and lashed his tail.

"R-Rain!" Honey cried, somewhat it pain, somewhat with relief. "You're here!" Rain heard the small she-cat, but didn't look back to say anything. _I need to be concentrated and controlled if I am to force this thing past the territory._

"Rain, what do you think you're—!" Crow started, but stopped as he saw the ginger animal in front of Rain. "Wow, that thing is huge."

_I like him. _Jactur commented. _He_'_s humorous, like me._

"Crow, go back to camp and get a battle patrol." Rain ordered, staring at the fox as it seemed to recover from the near blinding experience. The fox growled at him, and he growled back. At the moment, he was just trying to figure out how to fight it.

"No need," came the familiar voice of Lightning. "Crow and Moon ran into us—literally—while following you. Do you have a plan?" Rain felt Lightning walk up beside him, which almost broke his focus.

"No, I was hoping you would." Rain admitted, his teeth still bared at the fox as it got ready to attack. Lightning was standing nervously now.

"We've never had to fight such an animal," Lightning explained. "They're all scared off by the war that's usually going on. So…"

"Neither of us know how to fight the fox," Rain finished. He sighed, unsheathing his claws as the fox suddenly stopped moving. "Then let's improvise." Lighting gasped.

"Are you crazy?" asked Lightning. "Improvising never—"

At that moment, the fox lunged forward toward the both of them. Rain evaded the attack, and he noticed that Lightning did as well. The fox bit into the ground, but his teeth was way too close to Honey. Rain growled again to alert the animal before lunging forward and scratching a gash on the animal's flank. It yelped again, snapping in Rain's direction.

Rain leaped out of the way, continuing to growl at the fox as it turned to face him. A few of the other cats all clawed at the animal at one time, and it seemed defeated at first. However, it quickly bent sideways and grabbed a tom by his tail before ripping the cat off its pelt.

The fox bucked and reared, eventually managing to get all of the cats off it before they lunged forward again. It seemed like the cats were winning, but Rain could see past that. There was only so much being thrown around or pulled away that a cat could take, and the fox was much stronger than them.

Rain lunged finally, finding an opening that he would easily take advantage of. Rain bit down onto the fox's ear while using his back legs to scratch its shoulder and using his front legs to scratch it's head. The fox yelped and yipped, turning around sharply while trying to snap at Rain.

Sensing that Rain was not going to come off easily, the fox quickly bent down into a roll, which in turn forced Rain to let go. The fox quickly stood up after that, trying to fight the others off him. Rain yowled, alerting the fox once more.

Rain lunged, his claws unsheathed as he aimed for the head. The fox had also lunged, though, and made a quick movement that Rain didn't have time to see. Pain rippled through his leg as he was sent flying through the air, and a familiar insanity shot through his body as he lay on the ground.

_Oh, StarClan, not again! Why is it always with a fox? _Jactur hissed with irritation. _Rainy, stay with me here. Don_'_t give into the insanity! I—hmm, maybe I could just…Ha ha! There, now this won_'_t be so much of a disaster. Rainy, can you hear me? _Rain coughed, fear rising in his belly as he realized his vulnerability.

_Every word. _Rain answered.

_Good, now listen. The fox won_'_t be used to high places, and so it is very hard for it to climb. So, if I were you—which I technically am—I would head over to the hill and try to climb it. The fox will follow, and also try to climb it, but it will fall. Just so long as you don_'_t fall, this should be a brilliant_ _plan! _Jactur finished with a bit of pride in his voice.

_Assuming I can walk. _Rain muttered. Immediately afterword, the grey and white tom unsheathed his claws into the ground before pulling himself up. Right as he did this, Lightning landed right behind him, a nasty gash on his flank. This did not stop the dark grey tom, though, for he was up and growling at the fox.

"Lightning!" Rain yelled. "Get the fox's attention and run toward the hill!" Lightning looked over at him with suspicion, but gave a loud yowl with Rain instead. The fox's amber eyes instantly shot over to them before the both of them took off toward the hill that Rain had come from.

"So you've finally come up with a plan?" Lightning called over to Rain as the grey and white tom shot ahead. Rain made sure to take the easiest route he possibly could, and yet it was hardest for the fox.

"Yes, but not a good one," Rain called over his shoulder. "Be careful of where you step when we get to the hill, and be focused on nothing but getting to the top!" Lightning nodded in response, and so with that, Rain continued running through the tall grass.

When they came to the hill, Rain easily leaped upward and onto the first rock. He heard Lightning quickly behind him before he jumped onto the second rock. "Is the fox following us?" Rain yelled over to Lightning.

"Yes!" came Lightning's voice, though it was weakened by the length that they were apart and the roaring wind that had just stared up. "This darn thing can—" Lightning cut himself out and yowled in agony. Rain turned around and his eyes widened with fear.

Lightning was using his claws to keep him from falling while the fox had bit onto the dark grey tom's thin tail. Quickly and honestly without thinking, Rain gave a defiant yowl and started down the hill, evading any sharp rocks before getting a fox length away.

_Rainy—no—you_'_re not—thinking—correctly! _Jactur yelled. _This is suicide! You don_'_t have nine lives! _Despite his warnings, Rain jumped, leaping straight into the fox and hooking a claw into its mouth. The fox let go of Lightning, choosing to snap at Rain instead.

The grey and white tom pushed the fox off of the rock, sending them down to the ground. They were about a tree-lengths up, which—though not much—was enough to send Rain into an adrenaline rush. They hit one of the rocks hard, but that was it. From then on, they were soaring through the air.

The fox landed beneath him, a loud _crack!_ Ringing in Rain's ears. The grey and white tom had used the fox to break his fall, and as far as he could tell, he was okay. In a matter of speaking, of course. There were scrapes on his paws, the bite on his lower shoulder, and he knew he was going to be _very _sore afterword.

Rain stood there, his wide eyes gazing down at the body of the fox as his breathing grew slower and much more controlled. He heard movement from the hill behind him, and from the grass west of him. They were all quiet, looking at him with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

"Rain…" Lightning murmured, his breathing also quite rapid. "Why would you _do _that? That could have easily killed you!" Rain didn't move from his position, not even taking the chance of suddenly switching from sane to insane.

"I wasn't thinking correctly." Rain admitted, his eyes continuing to stay wide. "I-it was a last moment decision, and the only thing that could help you." Lightning growled lowly in warning.

"You didn't need to help me—I had all under control." Lightning growled. Rain felt his anger rising, but he stopped it, knowing that his emotions could not recklessly break loose.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Rain, changing the subject on purpose.

"Yes, and Honey is seriously injured. However, no one was killed." responded another tom. Rain sighed with relief, closing his eyes before opening them and changing his gaze to the cats on the battle patrol.

"That's good." He said, looking at them. His shoulder twinged as he stepped off of the fox, but he didn't let it affect him. "How…How is Honey injured?" They were quite for a few moments before one of them stepped forward and gave him a pitiful look.

"She can't walk" the she-cat said. "Her leg is broken, probably permanently." Rain's expression faded into that of sorrow, which anyone could understand. There was a silence in the air, and though the wind kept it from being completely quiet, Rain's ongoing thoughts kept it loud in his mind.

"Where is she now?" Rain asked.

"Moon and Crow brought her back to camp." the she-cat explained. "Shadow won't be too happy, and neither will the kit's mother." Rain sighed again, but nodded.

"We need to return anyway." Rain told them. "Everyone will be wondering of the outcome." The grey and white tom walked forward, heading back to camp with difficulty as he attempted to disguise his pain and ignore it. _This is going to be a long day._

"Did they defeat the fox?"

"It doesn't look like it."

"Do they know about Honey?"

"What will Shadow do?"

"What happened to Rain?"

"Did he fall down a hill? But they were fighting in the grass!"

Whispers followed Rain and the others as they entered camp, ragged and bloody. The rumors had definitely spread, for every cat of the rocky camp seemed to be out staring at him as he walked passed. Rain looked forward to Shadow, however, and the crowd that had spread around him.

Ripple was tending to Honey's wound while her family surrounded her. Shadow and Huntress stood nearby, both having completely different expressions. Shadow had a scowl while Huntress looked quite worried. _For good reason, _Rain thought. Rain stopped a few tail-lengths in front of Shadow and Huntress.

"Well?" asked Shadow, his tail flicking with irritation. "Is what Moon and Crow have explained to me true?" Rain had his head low in both respect and in shame.

"Yes," Rain replied. "I allowed Honey to go off on her own when I went up to the sighter's hide-out. It's my fault." More whispers followed, but Rain didn't move. He'd prepared himself for this.

"You did this, knowing full well it's against our code to let a fully grown cat go out on his or her own let alone a new trainee that's only been in learning for a moon." Shadow growled. Rain flinched, but nodded.

"Yes," Rain answered again. "But I wasn't aware that a fox was even close to where she was hunting. I was going to watch her from the hill, and then come down when she was done—I had full supervision over her." Shadow hissed before growling again.

"The code tells you never to leave a cat's side, even when they are hunting." Shadow spat.

"It was instinct!" Rain reasoned, looking up at the black tom with pleading eyes. "I was trained that way, so I just figured that it would be the right way to train—" Shadow's expression changed suddenly, forcing Rain to cut off his explanation himself.

"So you remember?" asked Shadow. Rain shook his head.

"No, the idea was just familiar." Rain explained, but he didn't know how to follow that up. After a few moments of silence, the grey and white tom sighed. "I'm sorry for the damage I've caused." He dipped his head with respect, holding that position as he waited to be dismissed.

"You shall not leave this camp until I say otherwise." Shadow growled. "From tomorrow on you will help Ripple heal Honey's leg in every way possible. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander Shadow," said Rain, nodding before standing up and limping over to the sighters den and disappearing into the darkness.

**Evectri**

Evectri sat upon the royal den, looking down at the battle-ready Volans. All of them were speaking, talking about possible strategies. The silver prince was watching his brother mostly. The dark brown Volan was arguing with Negro, as usual, but it seemed to be about a touchy subject, for Evectri's father looked extremely irritated.

_This whole thing is going to destroy those cats. _Evectri thought. _I_'_m being watched everywhere I go, so I can_'_t just get up and leave. I really want to warn the cats though, even with that super tom that they have. _Evectri sighed before jumping off of the cave den and walking over to this father and brother.

"Well finally!" Tavo said, smirking. "Which position are you taking, Evectri? Everyone is pretty much ready to take charge." Evectri's amber eyes narrowed.

"Tavo, can I talk to you alone for a short moment?" Evectri asked. As dangerous as that was, Negro simply scoffed before walking away toward the other Volans. Evectri watched him go with a suspicious expression.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about, Evectri?" Tavo asked, tilting his head. Evectri stared at him, wondering whether to trust his brother with the information the silver prince had gained.

"I'm not telling you this because you're the prince," Evectri told Tavo. "I'm going to tell you this because you are my brother.," Tavo nodded in acknowledgment. Evectri sighed, hesitating slightly. "I'm going to reach ahead and warn the cats, Tavo." Tavo's smirk vanished, shifting into a frown.

"Do you realize how much you're risking?" Tavo asked. Evectri nodded.

"Yes, but I don't care." Evectri growled. "This war has no meaning to it, and those cats do not deserve extinction. Besides, I've created a plan that—if played correctly—will hopefully show Negro that this war needs to stop." Tavo gave a short laugh.

"Good luck with that, Evectri." the brown prince muttered. "Our father is not easily persuaded." Evectri narrowed his eyes tighter.

"I _need _to do this, Tavo." Evectri stated in determination. Tavo sighed.

"Fine, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Tavo said, regaining his smirk. The brown Volan then ran in front of the perfectly trained group of Volan soldiers, yelling out some encouraging words while Negro sat a few fox-lengths away. Evectri sat by Tavo, listening with a plan forming in his mind.

"Warriors! As we fly into the fray, do not forget what we are fighting for! For the right of wealthy territory, and for the right of life, we'll drive the cats away from their camp and claim their land for our own! Today, we do not fight for nothing. Today, we fight for the end of this long war!" The Volans cheered after the speech, yowling and growling battle cries as they became ready to fly.

Evectri stood after that, facing the water beside his brother. They both glanced at each other before dashing forward and reaching out their wings. Soon, they lunged into the air, flying like eagles in the sunhigh sky. To Evectri, it was nice to be able to fly again.

Row after row, the Volans behind him also lifted themselves up into the air. In all, there was over fifty Volans, which scared Evectri even further. He pushed on, daring himself to fly in sync with his brother until the right time in which he would fly faster and away from the crowd.

They flew, all of them quiet as their eyes locked into the horizon. The Volans varied from six moons old to forty moons old, but all of them were trained to do something specific. It was amazing to Evectri, but since it had also been done to him, he was quite aware that it could be done to others as well.

_The cats won_'_t believe me at first. _Evectri thought, shifting his thoughts elsewhere. _I_'_ll need to seek out that servant, and ask him to look. The other sights may look as well, but since everyone here is in the Kreis Operio, he_'_ll be the only one who can see them so far away. If that still doesn_'_t convince them, I know Huntress will be on my side, and so will the sighters. It_'_s not the best plan but at least the cats will all be in wonderful shape, so they_'_ll be able to fight when the Volans land._

Evectri suddenly saw the faded land in front of them, and with that, he took his cue. The silver prince spread his wings further, and flapped them hard. This made him fly faster toward land, and though he heard his name being called convincingly by his brother, he continued.

Eventually, Evectri managed to see land beneath him instead of the sea water. He swiftly dove to the ground like he had countless times before, landing with ease before sprinting forward towards the camp. It was going to be easy to find it, because not only had Evectri been there before, fresh scent marks led him straight toward the cave.

Tall green grass passed by him as he continued running, and though this was all normal, he could sense that something was different about the territory. More prey was scurrying away from his loud running, and the border markers grew stronger. It was as if that long war had never happened.

When Evectri passed the body of a large ginger animal, he confirmed his suspicion of how much the pausing of the war must have caused the territory to change. Large animals were no longer afraid of the fighting, and prey had begun to replenish.

Evectri finally got to the hill in which he knew the camp was within and climbed it, using his wings as extra support. He managed to jump up in very good time, and eventually he was entering the camp with ease.

"Intruder!" several cats yelled before the yowling of battle cries rang through the camp. Evectri managed to evade all of the cats near him before jumping high into the sky and landing in front of a large black tom in which stood right next to Huntress.

"Father, no!" Huntress cried as Shadow raised his paw. The pretty golden she-cat pushed herself in front of Evectri in a defensive position, her ears back as she protected the silver prince. "This is Evectri, the rogue I told you about. He's not dangerous." Shadow glared down at his daughter, but eventually set down his paw.

"What is it you want?" Shadow asked impatiently. Huntress stepped out of the way, turning to face Evectri with warmth in her smile. Evectri stood up straighter and dipped his head respectfully.

"I come bearing important news." Evectri told the Commander. "In just a little while, the Volans will strike with over fifty on their side. One of the Princes are leading them, and they're headed straight here." Shadow growled lowly, his ears going back as his claws unsheathed.

"Is this a joke?" Shadow hissed irritably. "The Volans haven't attacked for over a moon! What makes you think they'll do so now?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe it was the plan from the beginning." Evectri explained, trying to talk as quickly as possible so that Shadow would have enough time to set up his troops. "They purposely stopped attacking so that they could recover and trick you. Then, a moon later, they would attack and have the advantage of surprise." Shadow narrowed his eyes, but ordered a ginger tom to come forward with a flick of his tail.

"Get Rain and ask him to check." Shadow ordered. The ginger tom stood straight, but his head seemed to lower slightly.

"Sir, Rain is currently being healed by Ripple. Would it be—"

"Do it!" Shadow snapped. The ginger tom flinched, but soon turned around and vanished inside a den. Evectri watched the tom, for he knew that Rain was going to be the special servant in which could see past the Kreis Operio.

"Interested, are we?" Shadow growled, forcing Evectri's gaze back to the black Commander. "You better hope that you're right, Evectri, or there will be debt to pay for intruding on my territory." Evectri stared right into the eyes of the Commander.

"If I _am _right, I ask that I have permission to stay long enough to defend your camp, and fight alongside your fighters." Evectri told the black tom, trying to speak the right words to be accepted at the least. Shadow glared at him, but eventually nodded.

"You may, but only if you're right." Shadow said.

Suddenly, there was movement in the den that the ginger tom had vanished in. Evectri shifted his gaze over to the noise, and saw a strong grey and white tom with a star-shaped scar and light blue eyes emerging from what the silver prince assumed was the medicine den.

Rain paused as he laid eyes on Evectri before reassuringly glancing over to Shadow. The grey and white tom eventually walked past the two, probably accepting that Shadow didn't want to kill the silver prince.

Rain walked—well, _limped, _more like it—over to the camp entrance, easily looking out into the horizon. His eyes squinted to see what was out there, but eventually he gasped and looked wide-eyed toward Shadow.

"The Volans are coming!" Rain confirmed. "And there are many of them!" Shadow nodded before turning around to face the crowd of cats.

"This is a full on invasion!" Shadow yelled to his group of fighters and hunters. "Hunters, ready the defense markers at the base of the hill upward. I don't want any Volan in this camp, or on this hill!" Several cats stood and ran out of the camp entrance in a hurried manner.

"Fighters, expand outward through the grass and the sighters hide-out! Kill any Volan you come across, but do not chase any that get too close!" As Shadow finished the order, more cats sped out of the camp, seeming to understand what to do.

"Moon, Crow, climb up to the second hide-out and stay there!" Shadow yelled over the bustling cats that were left. "Alert me if there is a second patrol!" A long-haired white she-cat and a sleek black tom left the camp after that, jumping upward instead of spreading out down the hill.

"The rest of you defend the dens—Ripple, take point at your den, while the elders and mothers defend the kits. If any Volan manages to sneak their way in here, use your skills and attack!" There was a muffled response, but eventually only Evectri, Huntress, Shadow, and Rain were left.

"What is it that you want me to do?" asked Rain timidly. It was clear he was afraid of Shadow.

"You will stay with Evectri and fight with him as partners." Shadow answered. "Neither of you two are to break apart, for the consequences will be severe. Also, Rain, note that the only reason you aren't with Moon or Crow is because of what happened earlier today." Rain flinched, ducking his head.

"I understand." Rain murmured softly.

"Huntress, you may help defend this camp." Shadow ordered his daughter. "If I see you anywhere near the fighting grounds below—"

"I know, I know." Huntress muttered, beginning to walk toward the camp entrance. "'I'll be in _big_ trouble.'" The golden she-cat left through the entrance after that, taking a hurried leave. Shadow stood shortly after and dashed forward, Evectri and Rain following him.

Let the fighting begin.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Rain was running blindly toward the battle of cats and Volans. He was confused as to why Shadow would be anywhere near a Volan, let alone listen to one about an invasion in which could just be a trap. Rain was confused about what exactly was happening, and why Shadow would even allow him so close to a battle field.

"Are you the servant who almost killed Laidia, the she-Volan who attacked Huntress?" the grey Volan beside him called as they sprinted forward. Rain glanced over in his direction, deciding whether or not he should answer. Eventually and intentionally without thinking, he did.

"Yes." Rain replied, though his voice showed his worry. _This Volan could be Laidia_'_s brother, or a friend. This Volan will probably kill me now that he knows. _Even with those thoughts, something in the back of his mind told him that he'd made the right choice.

"Then you should know," Evectri called back as Shadow departed from them. "That even though I'm a Volan, I'm not going to hurt you or your friends. I'm simply trying to help you, something my family will never do." Rain narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why'd you ask if I was that servant if that's what you were going to tell me?" Rain questioned.

"Because the others don't know I'm a Volan." Evectri answered. "I have the ability to hide my wings, so not even Shadow can see them. They think I'm a regular rogue." Rain gave an uneasy laugh.

"That would explain much, I guess." Rain murmured. His heart began beating quickly as he heard the yowling of battling cats and Volans. He could see many of them up ahead, but he refused to think about it.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Evectri pleaded, his expression changing into a hard scowl. Still there was a certain softness in his amber eyes that reminded Rain of someone. "I'd be killed on sight of anyone found out. Even _if _I don't mean any harm." Rain nodded in understanding.

"Since you told me that, I guess I should tell you that if my eyes grow darker, and my scar glows, you should run." Rain told the grey Volan. Evectri narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because that means I've become insane and I'll kill any enemy I see." Rain replied. "Considering you're a Volan, you'll probably seem no different to me in that state." Evectri stared at him, but eventually nodded.

"Good to know." he said before the both of them ran into the fray of the war.

At first, it was quite normal. Rain lunged first, distracting the Volan while Evectri gave him or her a wound on the wing that forced them to fly away from the battle in pain. Evectri didn't kill anyone though, and Rain actually understood why.

_I don_'_t like fighting with this guy,_ Jactur said flatly, though his voice made it seem as if he was suspicious of Evectri. _He isn_'_t direct on any of his attacks, if you_'_ve noticed. Plus, he can easily kill all of our victims and yet he just makes them writhe in pain until they can fly away. It_'_s like he_'_s been specially trained._

_And that changes why you like fighting with him because…? _Rain asked, lunging straight into another Volan.

_I_'_m used to simply charging forward! _Jactur said, acting as if it were obvious. _Our_ _fighting styles are completely different, and I can tell he's been trained. Assassin-like, if you ask me. _Rain rolled his eyes, jumping away as Evectri unsheathed his claws and sliced through a Volan's flank.

As that Volan flew away, the two paused to catch their breath. Rain looked over to Evectri, giving a bleak smile before saying, "You fight like a snake, and that's not a bad thing. If you weren't a Volan, Shadow would probably make you head of all the fighters he has." Evectri shrugged.

"It's training, that's all." the grey Volan admitted, his voice wavering slightly. "You don't fight too bad yourself. However, it's pretty easy to tell you can go harder." Rain nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just scared of—" Rain was cut off as two Volan's landed in front of them. One seemed emotionless with deep amber eyes that stared straight over to Evectri. The other one—a dark grey tom—looked battle-crazy, and ready to attack.

"What is the meaning of this, Evectri?" asked the emotionless one. His tone was quite dark, though it didn't seem to frighten Evectri. "You know the rules you are breaking, and what must be done because of it. Your father will not be pleased." Evectri's expression turned into a scowl.

"I never wanted this to happen, Intono." Evectri explained. "But I can't fight for my father anymore, you must understand this. I realize the consequences, and I accept them just as a true Moon-warrior should." The emotionless warrior sighed.

"You still understand what I must do now, though, don't you?" asked Intono.

"Why must you? Can't you run away, and lie like we've been trained?" asked Evectri. Intono shook his head. "Intono, we were trained together! We fought together, killed together, and—"

"I'm sorry, Evectri. I cannot disobey the King."

Intono attacked Evectri, and the dark grey Volan lunged toward Rain. The grey and white tom worried for Evectri, but he soon had no time to, for the dark grey Volan was fast. Too fast. Rain evaded many of his fast attacks, but he knew that he had nowhere near the stamina that the Volan before him did.

"Fighting with a traitor, are you?" asked the Volan, smirking as they paused for a small breath. "That deserves death itself!" The Volan lunged forward and unbalanced him with a movement Rain could barely even see. Sooner than he'd liked, Rain was pinned down by the Volan, and he was unable to move.

_Rain, this isn_'_t the time to lose! _Jactur hissed. _I can_'_t keep it back like last time! If you go insane, you_'_ll be invincible! _Rain growled with irritation and fear as the dark grey Volan hummed with the pleasure of catching his prey.

_Then help me get out of this! _Rain yelled frantically.

_I can_'_t! Our connection isn_'_t as strong as it once—_

Too late. The dark grey Volan had already slashed a large gash across his flank, barely touching the scar. However, it had been enough. The simple half-inch part of the gash that was within the star-shaped scar was enough to send his instincts in a flare.

"Aw, is the little kitty dead already?" asked the dark grey Volan as Rain went rigid.

"_No,_" hissed a high, demonic voice that come out of Rain's mouth. "_But you are._" The sound distracted the Volan long enough before Rain kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying away. Literally—the dark grey Volan unfolded his wings and attempted to fly away. However, Rain grabbed onto his wing with his claws, bringing him to the ground with enough strength as a full grown dog.

A yowl escaped the dark grey Volan as Rain pinned him to the ground, but it was cut short as the insane grey and white tom slit his throat. With a smirk he looked at another Volan flying his way.

"_The next victim is ready, it seems…_" Rain hissed.

The Volan dove right into him, but Rain lunged upward with enough strength to not only crash into the tom-Volan, but also pin him to the ground. The flying cat yowled in alarm, but once again, it was cut off as Rain slashed through the only life it had.

The battle around him seemed to stop as he stepped off the tom. The cats were all smirking, though they seemed quite relieved to back away slowly and allow Rain to take over the battle. The Volans all advanced toward him, a determined look in their eyes as they realized Lady Laidia's attacker.

Rain smirked, staring at all of the Volans in which were flying toward him. "_Come to play, have you? Hmph! That just means that there_'_s more fun for me!_" Rain evaded one Volan, jumping to the side before turning quickly on his heal and lunging toward a different flying cat. He unbalanced the she-Volan before grabbing her wing and giving it a strong pull. She yowled in agony, but rolled over like he wanted. With that, Rain slit her throat and turned around to face her next victim, happy that he'd killed the she-Volan in just under thirty seconds.

The black Volan gave a long caterwaul as he lunged toward the grey and white cat with the glowing scar and dark blue eyes, but Rain only had to evade the attack, and slide under the Volan before raking his claws through the black tom-Volan's neck. When Rain stood up, he smirked once again toward the ambitious Volans.

All of the Volans yowled battle cries as they met his claws, and all of them died moments later. _Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. _They all kept coming. They were ready and prepared to die in battle, but as the number continued to grow heart-beat by heart-beat without him getting a scratch, they became wary, and hesitant. Eventually, all of them found themselves completely safe in the air, flying in place as they stared at him.

"_What_'_s the matter, bird-brains?_" Rain taunted, his demonic voice reaching further to coat his appearance with insanity in which freaked out his enemies further. "_Afraid that I_'_ll bite? I_'_m not as cruel as to make death painful, I promise. Just don_'_t make me angry!_" He gave a laugh that could only force nightmares into the eyes of kits, pacing in his spot as he waited for one to attack.

"Murderer!" hissed one of the Volans. "You've killed so many, with your bare claws, and you have yet to hesitate or become aware!" Rain chuckled, grinning evilly to the Volan as she looked down upon him.

"_It was the general idea, but you and your little friends don_'_t seem to grasp that._" Rain chuckled darkly, continuing to pace. "_But let_'_s not bore ourselves to death. Come down here and fight like real warriors!_"

"Demon!"

"Dark Forest scum!"

"Killer!"

"Monster!"

"The _real _weapon of the Dark Forest!"

"Traitor to—"

"Silence!" bellowed an unfamiliar voice. Rain's dark blue eyes turned toward the voice, his gaze locking onto a bat-like tom that flew just in front of the grey and white tom, but still too high to reach. "Why are you not attacking this tom? Are you afraid?"

"N-never, my king!" claimed one of the Volans closed to him. "But he has killed over twenty of our best warriors, and we have long since declared him the attacker of Lady Laidia. We were waiting for orders." The bat-like Volan—the king, obviously—raised his eye brows.

"Oh really?" he asked, though Rain—even in his insane form—knew exactly how cold this Volan was by that voice, and not an ounce of questioning was really being revealed. It was all to create fear. "Those twenty warriors were weak if they were to die by a cat so young and vulnerable, and we mustn't waste any time with them. Attack just as you would any other cat."

"But sir, he's too strong for us!" the Volan exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." the king hissed.

"Father," said a dark brown warrior. "Though I would rather not retreat, that cat is too different for us to defeat. He is to fast and strong for any normal Volan to conquer. If you were to fight, however, I believe the outcome could be different." There was a slight pause in which Rain chuckled demonically.

"_Yes! My nose detects battle! My nose detects blood! Attack, warriors attack!_" Rain was pacing back and forth, becoming anxious as he continued listening to the boring conversation.

"No!" Evectri yelled, running over from the ground. He was bloody, but no more close to dying than Rain was. "Negro, you can't! He may be dangerous, but he does not deserve death! Not this cat, not right now! You can sense the power around him, you know that he must be an important piece to the game!"

"Don't say such things to the King, peasant! You are a traitor, and nothing more!" hissed a Volan.

"Shut up, Razavi!" The king hissed, his tail lashing. The bat-like Volan then looked over to Rain. "I am no coward, and I believe Prince Tavo is correct. If you are so arrogant, cat, I will show you how a _true _warrior fights." Rain smirked.

"_Bring it on, you winged demon!_" Rain hissed. The king swooped down, faster than many of the other Volans he'd fought. However, Rain still managed to jump upward and crash into him. They fought in mid-air for a heart-beat before the king dropped Rain and flew off. The grey and white tom landed on his paws before immediately looking to the sky for the bat-like Volan.

In a flash of black, the king flew straight into him in which Rain responded by kicking into the Volan's stomach. This in turn sent the two tumbling forward through the tall grass before the king used his wings to fly upward, away from Rain.

"_Ha-ha! Didn_'_t think I_'_d do so much damage, did you, you royal pain?_" Rain screeched demonically into the air as he searched for the king. "_I_'_ve been through more battles than even this mind can remember! And most of which were through obstacles you_'_ll only dream of facing!_" A shadow from above clouded over Rain, which made him look up. He smirked as he caught the king shooting downward toward him.

Rain used his agility by staying put until the king was just reachable. Then, he jumped upward, twisted in mid-air with all the flexibility he had. After that, he unsheathed his claws and brought them down upon the king's back, forcing him down into the ground.

The king quickly rolled over and exposed his belly, but he used his claws to distract Rain from the vulnerability by raking his claws over his the scar and his other shoulder. The insane grey and white tom yelled before the bat-like Volan kicked him in the stomach, forcing him off.

Rain backed away quickly so that they were a safe distant apart. Pain gripped some of his fear-ridden, timid personality, but that wasn't enough to stop him. He was still insane.

"You still hold some weakness, I see." The king said smoothly. "Still up for the fight?" Rain smirked, holding his leg up slightly.

"_Probably not._" he hissed with the echo of a demonic voice. "_But the question still remains: are you up for the test?_" The king narrowed his eyes, but had no warning for what was to come.

Memories—all of which Rain had no time to watch—filled his mind. The information flowed into a separate chamber of his mind in which was completely locked, and fed Rain with pleasure. He had no clue as to what was making him do this, but it seemed as if Jactur was pushing him through it.

Then a set of words came to his mind. _The enemy shall be executed._

"_Naughty, naughty little king._" Rain hissed as the king tried to recover from whatever had just happened. "_You_ _have made me angry, and the smarter of us all know what happens when I become that way."_

A screeching sound forced everyone to look above the king. Several sharp objects zoomed in together, all forming some sort of sign. When flames connected, burning nothing but an invisible line, it was obvious that a star had formed, and the sharp objects were ready to attack.

"StarClan's sign!" a Volan shrieked.

"Retreat!" screeched another.

"Fall back!" yowled the prince.

All of the Volans flew off, but a few were picked off by the flying objects that shot right through their bodies, sending them falling to the ground. The twenty Volan in which were left made it out, and Prince Tavo flew behind the king after he had recovered.

The blades vanished quickly after that, and sooner than he'd liked, Rain was on the ground, struggling to stay on his feet as all the stamina he'd had before suddenly vanished. He heard the rushing of a few cats around him, but as he carefully lay himself on the ground, his vision was also seeming to fade.

"Rain! Are you alright?" The voice was from Evectri, who seemed genuinely worried. _But he_'_s a stranger, so why would he care so much? _Rain thought immediately after hearing the grey Volan speak. "You're not…insane, right?" Rain's breathing became heavier as he gathered the energy to speak.

"It seems…to have…faded…" Rain rasped.

"What has happened here?" came Shadow's commanding voice. Shuffling paws seemed part the ways for the black tom. There was hesitance as a few whispers spread through the group of cats.

"He killed all of these Volans." Evectri explained smoothly. "He fought their king as well, and he was swifter and stronger than any cat I've ever seen. He…he even surprised their king as well." There was another pause before Shadow spoke.

"Rain, did you kill their king?" he asked.

"A-almo-ost…" Rain answered. The grey and white tom smiled slightly. "He…won't be…returning to battle…any time…soon."

"Good work, Rain." Shadow told him. "Flame, Fang—take Rain back to Ripple immediately!" The order was quickly carried out as the grey and white warrior felt himself being carried away, but he didn't stay awake for long. He felt himself slipping, and almost immediately, he fell asleep.

**Evectri**

Evectri watched Rain as he was taken to the safety of camp, feeling quite sorry for the warrior. It was obvious—quite obvious, actually—that the stamina it took to keep up with Evectri's father was quite arduous. The strain it must have put on Rain's body could have killed a normal cat.

"Take the bodies of the Volans and throw them out to the water!" Shadow ordered before his yellow gaze shot toward Evectri. "You—rogue—come with me. We have matters to discuss away from the battlefield." Shadow left after that, and Evectri followed quickly behind him. This—to him—was familiar.

They padded through the dead bodies, some of them cats, while most of them had wings. The silver prince was—though mentally strong—nearly broken at the sight of the deaths of his own kind. It made him angry, yes, but the image of Huntress seemed to calm him down.

The tall green grass was annoying, considering he couldn't tell if there was anyone following him. However, Evectri knew that he'd have to get used to it. If his plan worked…he'd have to get used to it _really_ quick.

There was silence as the two walked, and as Evectri's thoughts wondered, a conflicting feeling did as well. _No one_'_s around, _the silver prince thought. _I could kill him now, and make up a story when I get back to camp. I_'_ve done it enough times in reverse…No, Huntress would be distraught. But…Shadow would be dead, and she could become mates with me!…But she may not want to._

It would be easy. All he'd have to do is show his wings, shock Shadow, and then kill him quickly. That's all he'd have to do. However, Evectri chose the better way, reminding himself of his promise.

They managed to get to the camp just as the sun began to set and the sky began to turn a ginger colour. Evectri wasn't used to being so high, so the view forced him into a state of awe. The ginger glow of the trees, the faded pink clouds, and the deep blue water of the everlasting sea. It was just so beautiful.

Eventually he managed to tear his gaze away from the sunset and into camp, where things looked perfectly fine. Most of the cats were standing outside a visible den in which Evectri guessed was Ripple's den.

The cats didn't spot him, and so they had a quick and easy trip into Shadow's den, which was quite large obviously. Evectri's thoughts began comparing this den to his own, which was also large considering he was a prince.

Those thoughts canceled themselves as he spotted a golden she-cat emerging from the back of the den. At first her eyes grew wide, but then she gave a warm smile of pleasure. "It's good to see you both arrive in one piece." Huntress murmured, sitting with her head held high. "After Rain was carried in…I-I didn't know what to expect." Shadow nodded.

"Rain's bravery has shown in the battlefield." Shadow explained to his daughter. "He took the lives of at least twenty of our enemies. Evectri, however," the black Commander continued after flicking his tail toward the silver Prince. "Is still a concern." Huntress frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Father, I thought we've already establish that he could stay." Huntress mewed. "He saved my life—he deserves it!"

"Yes, but welcoming two loners into our camp could be risky." Shadow reminded her. "Especially if he is all that you say he is. The fighting skills I witnessed today were not simply learned, and if he were to suddenly turn on our beliefs and rules, he could kill too many of us." Evectri cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"If I may." Evectri began. Shadow glared at him, but said nothing, so the silver prince continued. "I was trained as a warrior, yes, but I don't seek revenge. I actually seek quite the opposite—peace. That's why I came here and warned you of the upcoming battle. That's why I saved Huntress and allowed her to get to safety." Shadow narrowed his eyes in suspicion, his teeth baring slightly.

"And how exactly did you know of the ambush upon the Cats Of the Storms?" Shadow asked. Evectri remained calm, despite the growing accusations.

"I knew simply because I know where to look." Evectri answered. "I was confused that after so long of fighting, that suddenly, they give up their territory. So, I patrolled the forest side of the border as much as I could. This morning, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time of day."

"And what of my daughter?" Shadow hissed. "What happened then?" Evectri paused, lowering his head somewhat before sighing and answering the question with all of the honesty he could spare.

"When I first met your daughter, I was in pieces due to a battle I shouldn't have lived from." Evectri explained. "I knew it was against your code, and it was dangerous, but every day from then on out, we met just outside your borders. We soon became friends, because though I knew she was very important to you and your Cats of the Storms, she was—and still is—the exact definition of peace, something I've been seeking for over half of my current life time. Your daughter gave me hope, Commander, and so I did as she told me.

"On the day we were ambushed, however, I couldn't stand forcing her to become killed. If she was the future peace, then I swore I would protect her. Once I convinced her to leave, I distracted the Volans long enough for her to escape to safety. Only then did I realize I was in the presence of King Negro's son and three other great fighters of the Volans' army.

"For a half moon, it was a blur. I healed myself with the help of Huntress's lessons, and I managed to live after another fatal experience." Evectri finished with silence filling the air. Shadow was glaring at him, Huntress was smiling at him, and he himself was acting quite sure of how the Commander would react.

"You may feel something for my daughter, but alternative motives may enter the game thus fate decides it." Shadow growled. "For gratitude toward saving both my daughter and the cats under my rule, I will allow you to stay. However, if you step one paw out of line, I will destroy you." The black tom then flicked his tail in dismissal, to which Evectri dipped his head, and left the den.

Evectri was grateful to the Commander for letting him stay, and as the stars above him seemed to glitter as he walked to the middle of camp, he felt a sense of protection, like someone was still watching over him. _I don_'_t know what to believe anymore, _Evectri thought to himself. _However, if I am allowed to, I will pray to the stars, even if they are not spiritually connected to me or anyone else._

It was an odd thing to think, considering his species was based off a legend that they were demons of the Dark Forest, a place opposite from the stars.

Suddenly Evectri heard a she-cat yelling, both angrily and with worry. He rushed over, and discovered that he was near the den in which Rain was in. While tilting his head, he waited outside the den, observing the fact that every other cat in the camp was now emerging from their dens, also curious as to what was going on.

"Rain, I told you to stay put!" screeched the she-cat's voice again. "Rain? Rain! Are you even listening to me?" Soon, the familiar grey and white tom walked past Evectri, seeming to ignore the she-cat in the den.

As Rain continued walking, the she-cat dashed out of the den as well, her eyes narrowed with concern. "Rain, what are you doing? Your wounds have barely begun to heal!" Evectri took a step in front of the she-cat.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I don't know!" the she-cat cried. "I was finishing up with his wounds when all of a sudden he stood up, and without a word, started walking out of the den! He won't listen to me when I say he shouldn't be up so soon. He's just ignoring me, as if he's asleep, but still walking!"

As Evectri looked over to the grey and white tom—who was looking over the bodies of the dead in the middle of camp—he had to admit, it did look like Rain was still asleep. After all, his eyes were glazed over, and he wasn't really looking at anything in particular. It was as if he were a ghost.

The silver prince padded over to Rain, his eyes also narrowed as he made sure the grey and white tom could not go any further. "Rain, what are you doing? You are supposed to be resting, so that you can be healed." Evectri told him. Rain's glassy eyes just continued looking at a space toward the bodies.

"But the souls need to be sent." Rain responded, his voice also strange. It was soft and angel-like. Also, it made him seem even more asleep. "If you don't wish to move, I'll just have to do it here." The grey and white tom turned to face the circle of bodies, and closed his eyes, whispering something Evectri couldn't hear.

A chill seemed to pass over the silver prince, forcing him to shiver. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared above one of the bodies. Evectri stared at it for a few moments before a ghostly figure rose from the body, and stood above it in mid-air. The figure looked exactly like the body below it, but it was perfectly groomed and its expression remained emotionless.

More and more lights appeared, and more and more spirits seemed to rise. After only a few moments, there was a spirit for everyone standing above its owner. A small breeze seemed to rush through the camp after that, which forced the spirits to run in an upward spiral towards the sky.

Evectri watched as they disappeared once they got high enough, and he could have sworn that for every spirit that disappeared, another star appeared in the sky. When all of them had vanished, Rain collapsed onto the ground, fully asleep now.

There was a silence in the air for a few moments, but then whispers suddenly burst from everyone. They all seemed to stare at Rain with wide eyes, shocked at what they'd just seen. _Where were the souls sent? _Evectri asked himself. _The Dark Forest? No, the Dark Forest was destroyed, and_ _the process was brighter than that. StarClan? No, StarClan was also destroyed, so there was no way Rain_ _could have sent them there. But then where?_

The she-cat that had been trying to stop Rain before the event suddenly walked over, the concern still plain on her face as she glanced over his wounds. "Stupid cats—thinking that he's so strange now that they've seen something so common." the she-cat was muttering. "Excuse me, but could you move over a little? I need to get him to my den quickly. Shadow would not appreciate it if this tom died." Evectri nodded, easily backing away a few steps so that she would have room.

"Yeah, I understand." Evectri murmured. "He's a strong tom, and a good sighter. It would be a shame if he were to pass on." The she-cat gave a small chuckle.

"No, that's not it." the she-cat corrected him. "If you didn't already know, Rain is betrothed to Huntress. He's pretty much Heir to Shadow, so the Cats of the Storms rests in his paws." Evectri widened his eyes.

"What?" Evectri asked, his eyes widening. "When did _this _happen?" The she-cat looked up to him, shrugging.

"About a moon ago, right after the Volan attack before this one." the she-cat answered. "Huntress seemed just as shocked as this poor tom was, and I still don't think either of them have accepted it." With those words, the she-cat grabbed Rain by the scruff and drug him into her den.

The silver prince was frozen, his thoughts becoming cramped and disorganized very quickly. _She has to become mates with _him_, a tom who_'_s only been noticed here for a moon! I have nothing against him, but honestly, he has no qualities of a leader! He_'_s too timid, and too unsure of himself. Power must mean _everything _to these cats if they don_'_t even consider the emotional aspect of leading. _Evectri stopped himself, sighing as he realized how selfish he was being.

_Now I'm starting to sound like my mother. _He growled to himself. _Well, at least it's better than my father. _With those irritated thoughts, he stood and walked out of camp, deciding to find a place outside of camp to sleep for the day.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Demonpaw had sprinted down the hill, her legs tired yet still able to go on. She wasn't going to stop—not after what she'd just seen. She wasn't going to stop—not after what she'd discovered. Demonpaw was going to prevent her brother from doing something stupid, and she was going to sort out all she finally understood.

_Bravepaw_ _was hiding all of this from me, and now he __never wants to see me again__? _Demonpaw asked herself. _How stupid! And Stormheart…he was a Twoleg? I_'_ve met him before—he_ _doesn't seem anything like it! Did _he _know about everything? Is he a part_ _of the plan?_

Demonpaw made a quick turn, the cold air warming as a small ray of sunshine showed in the horizon. She made it back into the forest, but did not stop running. She couldn't, not with how angry she was.

_My father is a Twoleg, and he went through all that just to get his memory taken away. Stormheart_ _was finally reunited with his brother, but only for a short time before they were separated again. My father didn_'_t even get to see Robinwing_ _after he returned from exile. My mother sacrificed herself for me and Bravepaw. Why? Why would someone need to do that?_

Demonpaw rushed passed the tunnel entrance, forgetting all about the secret short-cut. She had no idea where she was going, but the trees rushed passed her, and in the distance she could see the thick greenery of ShadowClan.

_I thought we were just really powerful, and that people didn_'_t like us because of that. I thought I was looked at oddly because of how strong I looked, not because I look so much like Jactur. I thought I just got really angry, not that it was a trait that was inherited from my father. I thought that Stormheart_ _was just a good friend of my father_'_s, not my own kin. I thought that my father just died in a meaningless battle, not that he was the war leader of the whole thing. I thought that my brother and I would grow up to be strong warriors, not killed or captured by Sharpmoon. Why is everything I thought wrong?_

Demonpaw jumped over the log, her scent from earlier still there. She cleared it easily without thinking.

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I think everything was fine? Why did I believe that everything was just how it had to be? Why did I overlook our mother_'_s good-bye? Why did I think this voice was nothing? Why did I let it take control of me? Why?_

"Demonpaw, watch out!" a voice suddenly warned. Demonpaw, however, could not stop in time. She crashed right into something grey, which sent both of them tumbling for a few fox-lengths. Then, when they had stopped, Demonpaw stood up, adrenaline already pulsing through her body.

"Bravepaw?" Demonpaw asked as the familiar pale grey tom sat up. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide and her legs were shaking.

"I came looking for you." Bravepaw told her, his jade green eyes looking into hers. "You disappeared, and I was worried that you would—"

"What, ruin your stupid, idiotic plan?" Demonpaw hissed, her fur bristling as she saw her brother. _He kept things from me, and lied to me! Brothers aren_'_t supposed to do that! "_How come you didn't tell me everything? How come you didn't tell me the truth? Why did you keep all that information from me? I needed to know!" Bravepaw's eyes grew wide at the side of his angry sister.

"Demonpaw, I didn't mean it, I swear!" Bravepaw explained quickly. "I really couldn't tell you anything, Snakestar—"

"Don't blame anyone but yourself!" Demonpaw hissed, her tail lashing. "You could have told me any time! You could have explained to me your little plan to get captured! You could have mentioned, if only slightly, that our father was more than just someone who died in battle!" Bravepaw's eyes narrowed.

"Well you should have paid more attention!" he growled. "Besides, my plan would work perfectly had you not run off on a very dangerous adventure!" Demonpaw's muscles tensed as her eyes narrowed.

"That dangerous adventure wouldn't have happened if you had just told me everything!" Demonpaw yowled.

"If I had told you everything, the plan wouldn't work!" Bravepaw hissed, his fur bristling. "You would never have let me go through with it!"

"Well of course not!" Demonpaw growled. "This plan is mouse-brained, flawed, and insane! How would never seeing me again solve the problem?"

"I have a StarClan spirit living within me, Demonpaw, and because of StarClan's abilities, they are unconsciously and uncontrollably awakening your powers!" Bravepaw hissed. "If I left, maybe you'd be less likely to kill someone! If I left, maybe you'd be less likely to let your anger get control of you!"

"What a selfish way of doing it!" Demonpaw screeched. "How did you think that would make me feel? Happy? Bravepaw, if you suddenly disappeared, I'd destroy myself, especially after what I learned to day!" Bravepaw's eyes suddenly went wide. It was as if he just then realized something.

"I'm sorry, Demonpaw." Bravepaw suddenly murmured, his gaze on the ground as he seemed to have calmed down. "But the plan is already in motion. This will be one of our last moments together." Demonpaw tensed, her anger boiling quickly now.

She lunged at Bravepaw, pinning him down easily. Demonpaw growled at him loudly, her grip too strong for him to get free. "You will _not _get yourself captured for me! I am fine with you being here, and I won't let you go through with your mouse-brained plan!"

Then Bravepaw did something unexpected. He kicked her stomach, forcing her to release her pressure. She coughed, backing off him. He attempted to stand, but Demonpaw simply glared at him before lunging once more. Bravepaw put enough force into it so that she wouldn't pin him down, and so they crashed together.

Demonpaw angrily snapped at Bravepaw's neck, unsheathing her claws as her fury took control. Bravepaw did the same, though he seemed hesitant. Both reared upon their hind legs, slashing their claws toward the vital parts of the body. Demonpaw ended up gashing his shoulder, and Bravepaw managed to send a large scratch down her chest.

"You want to fight?" Demonpaw asked, her fur bristling as her tail lashed. "Well then so be it!" The grey and white apprentice lunged forward as fast as she possibly could, but Bravepaw was faster. He darted away before turning around and jumping onto Demonpaw.

The grey and white apprentice yowled with fury before bucking him off. Bravepaw fell to the ground, but immediately stood up and lunged toward his sister. Demonpaw did as well, but Bravepaw managed to have the upper hand. He bit down upon her shoulder, sending several ripples of anger through her body once more.

_You_'_ll pay for that! _Demonpaw growled to herself. With narrowed eyes and bared fangs, the grey and white apprentice, jumped upward through the air, landing flawlessly on her pale grey brother. Bravepaw, however, managed to roll, sending them both tumbling through the undergrowth again.

Demonpaw stopped herself by digging her claws into the ground. Bravepaw continued to roll, so the grey and white apprentice took this chance to dash up to him and pin him down. Right after this, she raised her unsheathed claws and slashed through his chest, making him yowl in pain.

_Yes, yes! He needs to feel pain for what he did!_ Came the familiar voice. It was the voice she heard earlier, the one that helped her to get to the Moonpool. The scary part was, however, that the voice was Demonpaw's. It was her thoughts, and it was her ideas. All of them.

Bravepaw kicked her stomach again, pulling himself away from his sister as his belly became covered in his own crimson blood. His eyes were wide with fear, but Demonpaw did not register this. Her fury was just too much for her to control.

The grey and white apprentice chased her brother, and though he was usually quite fast, he was wounded. So he turned around and crashed into her, something she hadn't expected. Bravepaw pinned his sister down, his legs shaking as he tried to contain her.

Demonpaw cried out with fury before raking her back claws down Bravepaw's belly. He yowled with agony as Demonpaw then bit his neck before kicking him off of her. Bravepaw's body hit the ground hard afterword, and he did not stand up.

_Feel_ _my wrath, you liar! _Demonpaw thought. _Feel_ _what I have felt! _She raised her claws, ready to send another blow at Bravepaw, but movement stopped her.

"Demonpaw, stop!" yelled an authoritative voice. Demonpaw hesitated, her thoughts becoming interrupted. "You'll kill him if you go any further!" Demonpaw looked up, blinking.

_Wait, what? _Demonpaw asked. _Kill_ _him? But I've only done a little bit of damage…Right? _Demonpaw looked down at the body below her, and soon her eyes grew two moons. The grey and white apprentice backed away, all four paws on the ground as she stared at Bravepaw.

His sleek grey fur was matted with dirt and small drops of blood, and his eyes were dull. He breathed heavily as crimson liquid oozed out of his chest and stomach. His fur was stained red, and he looked very weak.

"No…" Demonpaw murmured, water welling up in her eyes. "No, I didn't do this."

"It sure looks like it to me." growled a mentor from the patrol behind Snakestar, who'd been the one to stop her. There was a silence, one that Demonpaw didn't like. _I barely touched him didn_'_t I? No, I remember hurting him. But I didn_'_t want to! I didn_'_t mean to!_

"Let me through!" hissed the impatient voice of Poppyheart. Quickly, the dusty ginger she-cat rushed through the crowd and dashed over to Bravepaw. Immediately, the medicine cat began to look over the wounds, all the while ThunderClan cats rushed in.

"What's going on?" asked a strong voice.

"An accident." Snakestar growled. "A very bad accident."

"Well that much is obvious!" hissed a familiar voice. It was Stormheart, and as much as Demonpaw wanted to yell at him for hiding the truth, she was frozen to her spot.

_What have I done? _Demonpaw asked herself. _What I have let myself do? I was just angry. I didn_'_t mean to. What will I do now? What will Bravepaw_ _think of me? What_'_s going to happen to me? Will Sharpmoon_ _execute me too? Will he take my memories, and send me to where Rainfur_ _is? Bravepaw_ _didn't_ _deserve this. I _should _be_ _executed. He didn't need this._

"Poppyheart, how bad is it?" asked Stormheart after bickering with Snakestar. The medicine cat paused, staring at Bravepaw with sorrow in her eyes.

"These wounds are deep…" Poppyheart murmured. She then looked up to Snakestar. "I'm sorry, but he won't make it. Even with all the herbs available to me, these wounds wouldn't be able to heal fast enough for him to survive."

Demonpaw's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. All of her thoughts seemed to stop as that answer rang through her ears. Her throat tightened, and she couldn't breath. Most of all, she was numb. She couldn't feel her body at all, and the only thing she could see was Bravepaw.

"D-demonpaw…" Bravepaw suddenly rasped, his jade green eyes locked straight onto her gaze. "I-it's oka-ay… Thi-is was supo-osed to…happen." Demonpaw looked down at him, her eyes still wide.

"What…?" she asked absently.

"Thi-is was a-all…par-rt of the…plan…" Bravepaw gasped, managing to put a warm smile on his face.

"You mean you had this planned from the beginning?" asked Stormheart, seeing as Demonpaw couldn't seem to get her dry mouth to work.

"Y-yes…" Bravepaw rasped. "I'v-ve kno-own for…a m-moon…"

"Why would someone plan their own death?" Stormheart asked, his tail flicking with irritation.

"It was fate's design." Snakestar growled. "And it was StarClan's orders. Bravepaw was meant to live a short life from the beginning."

"And what did this accomplish?" Stormheart hissed, his ears flat against his head.

"Demonpaw now has a better understanding of life. Now, when the time comes, she will know what to do, and she will no longer be stuck in her fairy tales." Snakestar answered, his voice calm.

"How could you be so cruel?" Stormheart asked. "You've mentally destroyed her! And for what? Nothing but insight, and for your own personal gain in this constant struggle!"

"The kit agreed, though, so I believe it isn't really my fault." Snakestar pointed out.

"Yeah, because you and StarClan preached him into thinking it was the best idea for him!" Stormheart hissed.

"Stormheart, stand down!" a powerful voice hissed to the brown and white tom. "Remember who you are talking to." Stormheart mumbled something after a long pause, but he seemed to retreat from the argument with reluctance.

Demonpaw and Bravepaw weren't listening to this conversation. They had their gaze locked, and though Demonpaw's eyes were wide, she found herself thoughtless. All she did was watch her brother's jade green eyes fade, and soon, they were closed, never to open again.

"Come on." said Snakestar after he noticed this. "We must give a proper burial for Bravepaw, and Poppyheart must tend to Demonpaw's wounds."

After that, Demonpaw's vision was a blur. She wasn't really sure what happened at all.

The next few days seemed like a mere half day to Demonpaw. Several things happened, but since the grey and white apprentice had no desire to pay attention to anything, she just stared. Most cats noticed this, so her normal friends just avoided her. Others, however, were forced to make sure she was okay.

"Demonpaw, do you need something to eat?" one of the guards had asked one day when she was in the apprentice den. There was a pause. Then she shook her head. "Do you want to walk around for a few heart-beats?" Another pause. Then she shook her head again.

And that was how it was every time she was asked a question. Demonpaw didn't want food, or water, or exercise. In fact, she no longer trained with Snakestar, and she never spoke with anyone. It was just too hard for her thoughts to transfer.

Sharpmoon had come over. She remembered being escorted from the apprentices den to the leader's den. There were a lot of cats in that den, so Demonpaw purposely blocked out the conversation. The few words she did hear, however, made her realize her dream was going to come true. She was going to be a warrior of ThunderClan. The only problem, however, was that that wasn't her dream anymore.

Twigpaw was talking about her. It was a faint sound, but Demonpaw heard the conversation loud and clear. Nobody trusted the grey and white apprentice anymore. Nobody wanted to be there for her. _Am I all alone?_

Three days. It had been three days since his death. Nothing significant had happened. She was just going to ThunderClan soon. Yes, she'd have to go right past the only scene she had replaying in her mind. That was okay. Or was it? Maybe it wasn't.

Three emotions clung to her. Anger and sadness were the large ones, but shock cancelled them both out. It was as if it had happened too quickly for her to really register that he was gone. Dead. Deceased. He wasn't coming back.

_But he wouldn_'_t die, would he? I_'_m too important to him…aren_'_t I? He_'_s just scaring me. Yeah, that_'_s all he_'_s doing. He just wants me to make sure I don_'_t wish ill on him again._ Those were happy thoughts. Thoughts that weren't filled with sadness or anger.

The day of her warrior ceremony wasn't stressful or exciting to her. It was just a normal day. She only remembered half of it. She remembered the Clan looking at her. She remembered her new name being called out. She remembered no cheering afterword, only whispering. Then she remembered being taken away to ThunderClan.

_Demonfang?_ she thought. _That_'_s_ _a good name. It's a cool name. He'll probably think so too once he returns. I wonder if he'll be jealous that I'm getting my name? Probably not. It was Sharpmoon's orders._

When she was at ThunderClan, things were normal. For a half-moon, all she knew was that she slept with Stormheart, and that she went out to get food every once and a while. She was far from finding it odd that Flamestar didn't ask her to go on any patrols, and most other cats in the den she stayed in avoided her.

At the moment, Demonfang laid right in her nest, staring off into space. There were no thoughts going through her head. There were no sights to see. She was just empty, wondering how he was doing.

"Demonfang, you missed a wonderful fight." Stormheart said as he padded into the den. "There was a fox in WindClan today, and boy was it a good change for our patrol. We fought it easily, and we even saved a few hunters. It was awesome." Demonfang just nodded, but her gaze did not change as Stormheart sat down beside her.

"Not going to talk yet?" Stormheart asked, frowning. "Well, sorry, but you'll have to do it sooner or later. Sharpmoon wants you on a patrol soon." Demonfang nodded. He stared at her for a few moments before he sighed.

"Hey, did you know that Bravepaw showed up again yesterday?" Stormheart asked. "He was so happy you got your warrior name, and he says he wants to see you at the gathering if you want to go." Demonfang blinked, her eyes becoming bright again.

"Really?" she asked, smiling. "When's the next gathering?" Stormheart sighed.

"Demonfang, I can't believe you fell for that." Stormheart growled. "I thought you were stronger than to think he was still alive." Demonfang narrowed her eyes.

"But he _is _alive! You just said so!" Demonfang hissed.

"I was lying to see if what I thought was right." Stormheart told her. "Bravepaw is dead. He was killed by your in a planned situation thanks to Snakestar and StarClan. He isn't living, and he won't come back. He's gone." Demonfang's fur bristled.

"And how would you know?" Demonfang asked.

"Because I did the same thing when your father died for me in my first life." Stormheart hissed, his tail flicking as irritation crawled within him. "If I had been paying attention, Rainfur—no, _Matthew_—wouldn't have died. It was my fault he died, just how it was your fault Bravepaw died. I thought Matthew would show back up again, but he never did, so I killed myself." Demonfang looked to her paws.

"You didn't kill him with your own claws, though." she muttered.

"Does that matter?" Stormheart asked. "Demonfang, all I'm trying to do is get you to accept reality. Once you do that, you'll be more likely to recover than end up destroying yourself like I did." There was a small pause.

_Is he actually dead? _Demonfang asked herself. _No, he_'_s alive. He wouldn_'_t leave me like this. _But now there was a nagging voice that kept getting louder. Reality was catching up.

"He's not dead." Demonfang growled lowly.

"Yes he is!" Stormheart yowled. "Your brother, my nephew—Bravepaw is dead!" That rang in her ears. The echo repeated itself over and over. And suddenly, it came to life.

_He is dead. _She thought. Demonfang replayed the vivid image of his death, and then every memory since then. Flowerpaw's melt down after they returned, the other apprentice's horrified expressions, the ceremony of his burial, Twigpaw's conversation with the other apprentices, Sharpmoon's decision to make her a warrior of ThunderClan so she wouldn't destroy the forest, the walk over to ThunderClan…

Tears streamed down her face. Her head ached, and she suddenly felt darkness creep up on her. He was dead. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. He was the only one who seemed to care about her dreams. He was the only one who gave any sympathy for her. Her leader, her brother, her only family…

"Why has all my family been taken away?" Demonfang cried. "Why did everyone have to sacrifice themselves for me?" Stormheart laid down with her, a look of pity in his expression.

"It's okay, Demonfang." he soothed her. "I am still with you, and one day, Rainfur _will _return. You've just got to be strong." Demonpaw didn't reply. She just continued crying. For the rest of the evening all up until the next afternoon, she was crying.

_He's dead._


	21. Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Demonpaw had sprinted down the hill, her legs tired yet still able to go on. She wasn't going to stop—not after what she'd just seen. She wasn't going to stop—not after what she'd discovered. Demonpaw was going to prevent her brother from doing something stupid, and she was going to sort out all she finally understood.

_Bravepaw_ _was hiding all of this from me, and now he wants to never see me again? _Demonpaw asked herself. _How stupid! And Stormheart._ _. .he was a Twoleg? I_'_ve met him before—he_ _doesn't seem anything like it! Did _he _know about everything? Is he a part_ _of the plan?_

Demonpaw made a quick turn, the cold air warming as a small ray of sunshine showed in the horizon. She made it back into the forest, but did not stop running. She couldn't, not with how angry she was.

_My father is a Twoleg, and he went through all that just to get his memory taken away. Stormheart_ _was finally reunited with his brother, but only for a short time before they were separated again. My father didn_'_t even get to see Robinwing_ _after he returned from exile. My mother sacrificed herself for me and Bravepaw. Why? Why would someone need to do that?_

Demonpaw rushed passed the tunnel entrance, forgetting all about the secret short-cut. She had no idea where she was going, but the trees rushed passed her, and in the distance she could see the thick greenery of ShadowClan.

_I thought we were just really powerful, and that people didn_'_t like us because of that. I thought I was looked at oddly because of how strong I looked, not because I look so much like Jactur. I thought I just got really angry, not that it was a trait that was inherited from my father. I thought that Stormheart_ _was just a good friend of my father_'_s, not my own kin. I thought that my father just died in a meaningless battle, not that he was the war leader of the whole thing. I thought that my brother and I would grow up to be strong warriors, not killed or captured by Sharpmoon. Why is everything I thought wrong?_

Demonpaw jumped over the log, her scent from earlier still there. She cleared it easily without thinking.

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I think everything was fine? Why did I believe that everything was just how it had to be? Why did I overlook our mother_'_s good-bye? Why did I think this voice was nothing? Why did I let it take control of me? Why?_

"Demonpaw, watch out!" a voice suddenly warned. Demonpaw, however, could not stop in time. She crashed right into something grey, which sent both of them tumbling for a few fox-lengths. Then, when they had stopped, Demonpaw stood up, adrenaline already pulsing through her body.

"Bravepaw?" Demonpaw asked as the familiar pale grey tom sat up. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide and her legs were shaking.

"I came looking for you." Bravepaw told her, his jade green eyes looking into hers. "You disappeared, and I was worried that you would—"

"What, ruin your stupid, idiotic plan?" Demonpaw hissed, her fur bristling as she saw her brother. _He kept things from me, and lied to me! Brothers aren_'_t supposed to do that! _"How come you didn't tell me everything? How come you didn't tell me the truth? Why did you keep all that information from me? I needed to know!" Bravepaw's eyes grew wide at the side of his angry sister.

"Demonpaw, I didn't mean it, I swear!" Bravepaw explained quickly. "I really couldn't tell you anything, Snakestar—"

"Don't blame anyone but yourself!" Demonpaw hissed, her tail lashing. "You could have told me any time! You could have explained to me your little plan to get captured! You could have mentioned, if only slightly, that our father was more than just someone who died in battle!" Bravepaw's eyes narrowed.

"Well you should have paid more attention!" he growled. "Besides, my plan would work perfectly had you not run off on a very dangerous adventure!" Demonpaw's muscles tensed as her eyes narrowed.

"That dangerous adventure wouldn't have happened if you had just told me everything!" Demonpaw yowled.

"If I had told you everything, the plan wouldn't work!" Bravepaw hissed, his fur bristling. "You would never have let me go through with it!"

"Well of course not!" Demonpaw growled. "This plan is mouse-brained, flawed, and insane! How would never seeing me again solve the problem?"

"I have a StarClan spirit living within me, Demonpaw, and because of StarClan's abilities, they are unconsciously and uncontrollably awakening your powers!" Bravepaw hissed. "If I left, maybe you'd be less likely to kill someone! If I left, maybe you'd be less likely to let your anger get control of you!"

"What a selfish way of doing it!" Demonpaw screeched. "How did you think that would make me feel? Happy? Bravepaw, if you suddenly disappeared, I'd destroy myself, especially after what I learned to day!" Bravepaw's eyes suddenly went wide. It was as if he just then realized something.

"I'm sorry, Demonpaw." Bravepaw suddenly murmured, his gaze on the ground as he seemed to have calmed down. "But the plan is already in motion. This will be one of our last moments together." Demonpaw tensed, her anger boiling quickly now.

She lunged at Bravepaw, pinning him down easily. Demonpaw growled at him loudly, her grip too strong for him to get free. "You will _not _get yourself captured for me! I am fine with you being here, and I won't let you go through with your mouse-brained plan!"

Then Bravepaw did something unexpected. He kicked her stomach, forcing her to release her pressure. She coughed, backing off him. He attempted to stand, but Demonpaw simply glared at him before lunging once more. Bravepaw put enough force into it so that she wouldn't pin him down, and so they crashed together.

Demonpaw angrily snapped at Bravepaw's neck, unsheathing her claws as her fury took control. Bravepaw did the same, though he seemed hesitant. Both reared upon their hind legs, slashing their claws toward the vital parts of the body. Demonpaw ended up gashing his shoulder, and Bravepaw managed to send a large scratch down her chest.

"You want to fight?" Demonpaw asked, her fur bristling as her tail lashed. "Well then so be it!" The grey and white apprentice lunged forward as fast as she possibly could, but Bravepaw was faster. He darted away before turning around and jumping onto Demonpaw.

The grey and white apprentice yowled with fury before bucking him off. Bravepaw fell to the ground, but immediately stood up and lunged toward his sister. Demonpaw did as well, but Bravepaw managed to have the upper hand. He bit down upon her shoulder, sending several ripples of anger through her body once more.

_You_'_ll pay for that! _Demonpaw growled to herself. With narrowed eyes and bared fangs, the grey and white apprentice, jumped upward through the air, landing flawlessly on her pale grey brother. Bravepaw, however, managed to roll, sending them both tumbling through the undergrowth again.

Demonpaw stopped herself by digging her claws into the ground. Bravepaw continued to roll, so the grey and white apprentice took this chance to dash up to him and pin him down. Right after this, she raised her unsheathed claws and slashed through his chest, making him yowl in pain.

_Yes, yes! He needs to feel pain for what he did!_ Came the familiar voice. It was the voice she heard earlier, the one that helped her to get to the Moonpool. The scary part was, however, that the voice was Demonpaw's. It was her thoughts, and it was her ideas. All of them.

Bravepaw kicked her stomach again, pulling himself away from his sister as his belly became covered in his own crimson blood. His eyes were wide with fear, but Demonpaw did not register this. Her fury was just too much for her to control.

The grey and white apprentice chased her brother, and though he was usually quite fast, he was wounded. So he turned around and crashed into her, something she hadn't expected. Bravepaw pinned his sister down, his legs shaking as he tried to contain her.

Demonpaw cried out with fury before raking her back claws down Bravepaw's belly. He yowled with agony as Demonpaw then bit his neck before kicking him off of her. Bravepaw's body hit the ground hard afterword, and he did not stand up.

_Feel_ _my wrath, you liar! _Demonpaw thought. _Feel_ _what I have felt! _She raised her claws, ready to send another blow at Bravepaw, but movement stopped her.

"Demonpaw, stop!" yelled an authoritative voice. Demonpaw hesitated, her thoughts becoming interrupted. "You'll kill him if you go any further!" Demonpaw looked up, blinking.

_Wait, what? _Demonpaw asked. _Kill_ _him? But I've only done a little bit of damage. . .Right? _Demonpaw looked down at the body below her, and soon her eyes grew two moons. The grey and white apprentice backed away, all four paws on the ground as she stared at Bravepaw.

His sleek grey fur was matted with dirt and small drops of blood, and his eyes were dull. He breathed heavily as crimson liquid oozed out of his chest and stomach. His fur was stained red, and he looked very weak.

"No. . ." Demonpaw murmured, water welling up in her eyes. "No, I didn't do this."

"It sure looks like it to me." growled a mentor from the patrol behind Snakestar, who'd been the one to stop her. There was a silence, one that Demonpaw didn't like. _I barely touched him didn_'_t I? No, I remember hurting him. But I didn_'_t want to! I didn_'_t mean to!_

"Let me through!" hissed the impatient voice of Poppyheart. Quickly, the dusty ginger she-cat rushed through the crowd and dashed over to Bravepaw. Immediately, the medicine cat began to look over the wounds, all the while ThunderClan cats rushed in.

"What's going on?" asked a strong voice.

"An accident." Snakestar growled. "A very bad accident."

"Well that much is obvious!" hissed a familiar voice. It was Stormheart, and as much as Demonpaw wanted to yell at him for hiding the truth, she was frozen to her spot.

_What have I done? _Demonpaw asked herself. _What I have let myself do? I was just angry. I didn_'_t mean to. What will I do now? What will Bravepaw_ _think of me? What_'_s going to happen to me? Will Sharpmoon_ _execute me too? Will he take my memories, and send me to where Rainfur_ _is? Bravepaw_ _didn't_ _deserve this. I _should _be_ _executed. He didn't need this._

"Poppyheart, how bad is it?" asked Stormheart after bickering with Snakestar. The medicine cat paused, staring at Bravepaw with sorrow in her eyes.

"These wounds are deep. . ." Poppyheart murmured. She then looked up to Snakestar. "I'm sorry, but he won't make it. Even with all the herbs available to me, these wounds wouldn't be able to heal fast enough for him to survive."

Demonpaw's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. All of her thoughts seemed to stop as that answer rang through her ears. Her throat tightened, and she couldn't breath. Most of all, she was numb. She couldn't feel her body at all, and the only thing she could see was Bravepaw.

"D-demonpaw. . ." Bravepaw suddenly rasped, his jade green eyes locked straight onto her gaze. "I-it's oka-ay. . . Thi-is was supo-osed to. . .happen." Demonpaw looked down at him, her eyes still wide.

"What. . .?" she asked absently.

"Thi-is was a-all. . .par-rt of the. . .plan. . ." Bravepaw gasped, managing to put a warm smile on his face.

"You mean you had this planned from the beginning?" asked Stormheart, seeing as Demonpaw couldn't seem to get her dry mouth to work.

"Y-yes. . ." Bravepaw rasped. "I'v-ve kno-own for. . .a m-moon. . ."

"Why would someone plan their own death?" Stormheart asked, his tail flicking with irritation.

"It was fate's design." Snakestar growled. "And it was StarClan's orders. Bravepaw was meant to live a short life from the beginning."

"And what did this accomplish?" Stormheart hissed, his ears flat against his head.

"Demonpaw now has a better understanding of life. Now, when the time comes, she will know what to do, and she will no longer be stuck in her fairy tales." Snakestar answered, his voice calm.

"How could you be so cruel?" Stormheart asked. "You've mentally destroyed her! And for what? Nothing but insight, and for your own personal gain in this constant struggle!"

"The kit agreed, though, so I believe it isn't really my fault." Snakestar pointed out.

"Yeah, because you and StarClan preached him into thinking it was the best idea for him!" Stormheart hissed.

"Stormheart, stand down!" a powerful voice hissed to the brown and white tom. "Remember who you are talking to." Stormheart mumbled something after a long pause, but he seemed to retreat from the argument with reluctance.

Demonpaw and Bravepaw weren't listening to this conversation. They had their gaze locked, and though Demonpaw's eyes were wide, she found herself thoughtless. All she did was watch her brother's jade green eyes fade, and soon, they were closed, never to open again.

"Come on." said Snakestar after he noticed this. "We must give a proper burial for Bravepaw, and Poppyheart must tend to Demonpaw's wounds."

* * *

After that, Demonpaw's vision was a blur. She wasn't really sure what happened at all.

The next few days seemed like a mere half day to Demonpaw. Several things happened, but since the grey and white apprentice had no desire to pay attention to anything, she just stared. Most cats noticed this, so her normal friends just avoided her. Others, however, were forced to make sure she was okay.

"Demonpaw, do you need something to eat?" one of the guards had asked one day when she was in the apprentice den. There was a pause. Then she shook her head. "Do you want to walk around for a few heart-beats?" Another pause. Then she shook her head again.

And that was how it was every time she was asked a question. Demonpaw didn't want food, or water, or exercise. In fact, she no longer trained with Snakestar, and she never spoke with anyone. It was just too hard for her thoughts to transfer.

Sharpmoon had come over. She remembered being escorted from the apprentices den to the leader's den. There were a lot of cats in that den, so Demonpaw purposely blocked out the conversation. The few words she did hear, however, made her realize her dream was going to come true. She was going to be a warrior of ThunderClan. The only problem, however, was that that wasn't her dream anymore.

Twigpaw was talking about her. It was a faint sound, but Demonpaw heard the conversation loud and clear. Nobody trusted the grey and white apprentice anymore. Nobody wanted to be there for her. _Am I all alone?_

Three days. It had been three days since his death. Nothing significant had happened. She was just going to ThunderClan soon. Yes, she'd have to go right past the only scene she had replaying in her mind. That was okay. Or was it? Maybe it wasn't.

Three emotions clung to her. Anger and sadness were the large ones, but shock cancelled them both out. It was as if it had happened too quickly for her to really register that he was gone. Dead. Deceased. He wasn't coming back.

_But he wouldn_'_t die, would he? I_'_m too important to him._ _. .aren_'_t I? He_'_s just scaring me. Yeah, that_'_s all he_'_s doing. He just wants me to make sure I don_'_t wish ill on him again._ Those were happy thoughts. Thoughts that weren't filled with sadness or anger.

The day of her warrior ceremony wasn't stressful or exciting to her. It was just a normal day. She only remembered half of it. She remembered the clan looking at her. She remembered her new name being called out. She remembered no cheering afterword, only whispering. Then she remembered being taken away to ThunderClan.

_Demonfang?_ she thought. _That_'_s_ _a good name. It's a cool name. He'll probably think so too once he returns. I wonder if he'll be jealous that I'm getting my name? Probably not. It was Sharpmoon's orders._

When she was at ThunderClan, things were normal. For a half-moon, all she knew was that she slept with Stormheart, and that she went out to get food every once and a while. She was far from finding it odd that Flamestar didn't ask her to go on any patrols, and most other cats in the den she stayed in avoided her.

At the moment, Demonfang laid right in her nest, staring off into space. There were no thoughts going through her head. There were no sights to see. She was just empty, wondering how he was doing.

"Demonfang, you missed a wonderful fight." Stormheart said as he padded into the den. "There was a fox in WindClan today, and boy was it a good change for our patrol. We fought it easily, and we even saved a few hunters. It was awesome." Demonfang just nodded, but her gaze did not change as Stormheart sat down beside her.

"Not going to talk yet?" Stormheart asked, frowning. "Well, sorry, but you'll have to do it sooner or later. Sharpmoon wants you on a patrol soon." Demonfang nodded. He stared at her for a few moments before he sighed.

"Hey, did you know that Bravepaw showed up again yesterday?" Stormheart asked. "He was so happy you got your warrior name, and he says he wants to see you at the gathering if you want to go." Demonfang blinked, her eyes becoming bright again.

"Really?" she asked, smiling. "When's the next gathering?" Stormheart sighed.

"Demonfang, I can't believe you fell for that." Stormheart growled. "I thought you were stronger than to think he was still alive." Demonfang narrowed her eyes.

"But he _is _alive! You just said so!" Demonfang hissed.

"I was lying to see if what I thought was right." Stormheart told her. "Bravepaw is dead. He was killed by your in a planned situation thanks to Snakestar and StarClan. He isn't living, and he won't come back. He's gone." Demonfang's fur bristled.

"And how would you know?" Demonfang asked.

"Because I did this same thing when your father died for me in my first life." Stormheart hissed, his tail flicking as irritation crawled within him. "If I had been paying attention, Rainfur—no, _Matthew_—wouldn't have died. It was my fault he died, just how it was your fault Bravepaw died. I thought Oliver would show back up again, but he never did, so I killed myself." Demonfang looked to her paws.

"You didn't kill him with your own claws, though." she muttered.

"Does that matter?" Stormheart asked. "Demonfang, all I'm trying to do is get you to accept reality. Once you do that, you'll be more likely to recover than end up destroying yourself like I did." There was a small pause.

_Is he actually dead? _Demonfang asked herself. _No, he_'_s alive. He wouldn_'_t leave me like this. _But now there was a nagging voice that kept getting louder. Reality was catching up.

"He's not dead." Demonfang growled lowly.

"Yes he is!" Stormheart yowled. "Your brother, my nephew—Bravepaw is dead!" That rang in her ears. The echo repeated itself over and over. And suddenly, it came to life.

_He is dead. _She thought. Demonfang replayed the vivid image of his death, and then every memory since then. Flowerpaw's melt down after they returned, the other apprentice's horrified expressions, the ceremony of his burial, Twigpaw's conversation with the other apprentices, Sharpmoon's decision to make her a warrior of ThunderClan so she wouldn't destroy the forest, the walk over to ThunderClan. . .

Tears streamed down her face. Her head ached, and she suddenly felt darkness creep up on her. He was dead. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. He was the only one who seemed to care about her dreams. He was the only one who gave any sympathy for her. Her leader, her brother, her only family. . .

"Why has all my family been taken away?" Demonfang cried. "Why did everyone have to sacrifice themselves for me?" Stormheart laid down with her, a look of pity in his expression.

"It's okay, Demonfang." he soothed her. "I am still with you, and one day, Rainfur _will _return. You've just got to be strong." Demonpaw didn't reply. She just continued crying. For the rest of the evening all up until the next afternoon, she was crying.

He's dead.


	22. Twenty-One

Rain was doing fine after a half moon of complete silence. Both the Volans and the cats had stopped fighting simply to help each other recuperate. It was nice, but it was nerve-racking for him because that mean more time for Shadow to plan how his daughter was going to become his mate. Apparently there was a ritual.

Evectri was often at camp, and if not, he was in the fields with Huntress, which made Rain's life a lot easier. The grey tom had established hope, for when he had come, he had brought the Cats of the Storms a miracle. So, in other words, he was a hero that everyone looked up to.

Rain was...well...the one everyone was unsure of. After that show that he put on the night after the battle—which he had no recollection of, might he add—had put everyone on edge about him. They were uncertain as to what the ghosts were, and where they were going. No one had confronted him, however.

"Rain! Rain!" called a high voice. Honey, almost fully grown now, came bouncing him with her brothers behind her. "Rain, we want to go hunting and you're the only one available. Can you please take us?" He smiled.

"Okay, but be patient. I need to see if Shadow will let me." Rain told them. They nodded and sat, willing to wait as he stood and walked over to the Commander's den.

Quietly, Rain slid in the den, but then he heard an argument brewing. Immediately, he hid within the shadows, hoping no one would scent him as a guilty feeling overcame him.

"You're kidding, right?" Shadow asked.

"No, I'm not." Huntress hissed. "I know Rain is a wonderful cat and he would be a brilliant and powerful Commander, but my heart doesn't belong to him. _Evectri _is the one I love, and he's already proven to you that he has the leadership skills and the strength to protect this camp." Shadow growled.

"Impossible! He is no more than a normal rogue!" Shadow hissed.

"And so is Rain!" Huntress hissed. "The difference is that _I _want Evectri."

"It's too late," Shadow growled. "I've already made the ceremony for you and Rain."

"I don't care." Huntress muttered. "I don't want to be mates with Rain. He's a good cat, and he's a wonderful friend, but he is _not _going to be my mate! I don't feel the same with him as I do Evectri." Shadow growled defiantly.

"We don't know enough about that rogue!" Shadow hissed.

"And how much do we know about Rain?" Huntress countered her father. "We don't know why he's as strong as he is. We don't know what happened when those souls left us. We don't know why that star erupted into the sky. We don't know a lot of things." It was quiet for a few moments.

"Evectri will _not _be your mate if I have a say in it," Shadow finally muttered. "Rain is best suited for my role, and Evectri is too mysterious." Huntress didn't answer at first.

"Fine," Huntress snapped. "However, when this camp crumbles and is destroyed, _you _will be the one everyone blames." Rain suddenly heard the golden she-cat's paws coming toward him, and before he could hide, Huntress spotted him. She stared, but then walked away, confusing Rain.

_Huntress doesn_'_t trust me? _Rain asked himself. _But why? I_'_m capable of leading...aren_'_t I?_

_Er, not really, _said Jactur. _Well...you were better back in the old days. In others eyes you could very well be just a great fighter. _Rain frowned.

_She could have just told me..._

"Rain, look! I found a squirrel!" claimed Honey as she bounced forward with the dangling prey.

"Well too bad," said one of her brothers, sitting proudly. "_I _found two mice." Honey glared at him after dropping her prey within the clearing. Rain chuckled.

"Your other brother got a rabbit," Rain told her. "Don't feel bad, though; it means you all have different strengths when it comes to hunting." Honey and her siblings looked at each other and then they smiled.

"You're a good mentor, Rain!" Honey exclaimed. "Have you ever been a mentor before?" Rain wanted to say yes, but he didn't remember. _Had _he ever taught someone before? He felt like he did, but that was such a distant memory...

_Just say yes, _Jactur growled. _It_'_s the truth. _Rain nodded after that.

"Yes, I believe I have been a mentor before," Rain answered. But then he frowned. "I don't remember, though." The kits shrugged.

"Oh well," said Honey. "Eventually you'll remember _everything,_ and then you'll be the most powerful cat in the whole entire world and you'll be able to take down that stupid King!" Rain smiled bleakly. _Will_ _I really do that? _It was pretty far from what he believed he'd do in the future.

Suddenly, Honey stopped and sniffed the air. Her eyes lit up like the midnight sky, and she smiled widely. "It's Evectri!" she claimed. "And Huntress, too! They've come back from their day at the fields!" The three of them disappeared from the clearing and appeared moments later with the grey winged cat and the golden she-cat.

"...and _I _caught a squirrel! And then we came here, and Rain said that we all had our own specialties!" Honey finished by bounding over to Rain with her chest proudly puffed out. Rain smiled warmly at her.

"So I hear you're quite the mentor," Huntress told him, also showing her smile. "Do you remember where you learned how to teach?" Rain shook his head.

"It just comes naturally to me. And...well, I think I actually trained someone, but I can't remember who." Rain said. The clearing grew silent as the conversation fell into space.

"Well, you may be a good teacher, but I bet I'm faster than you." claimed Evectri playfully. "What do you say? Want to show these kits what they can become if they tried hard enough?" Rain was hesitant, having no confidence of being able to defeat the grey Volan.

"Um..." he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Please?" asked Honey, looking electrified. Rain sighed, but nodded.

"Okay, but don't make any bets," Rain warned them. "I'm, er, not sure I can win." Honey scoffed.

"Of _course _you can win!" Honey said. "You're the best warrior the cats have ever seen!" Rain gave a small smile before taking his position at the other side of the clearing. Evectri got ready also, his muscles tensed with the anticipation of the fight.

And Rain had to admit that he had no idea what he was going to do.

A few seconds passed before Honey told them to go. Immediately they both lunged forward, Evectri's strength bringing him forward quicker than Rain. They crashed, and though Rain overpowered him easily, Evectri moved himself sideways, making Rain nearly fall on his face.

Rain saved himself by stumbling slightly, and though it kept him from falling, it cost him time. Evectri came flying in from his left side—no, not literally. The grey tom slammed into his side and pushed him over. Growling at his failure, Rain hooked his claws into the ground and pulled himself up. Evectri rolled away.

However, the grey Volan found his footing quickly, and with a fast movement he lunged toward Rain. The grey and white sighter darted to the side, allowing the silver tom to pass him, and then leaped forward with all the strength he had.

Both toms went rolling, trying to pin one another down. Unexpectedly, Evectri unbalanced Rain, forcing him to take a nose-dive into the moist ground. Rain gasped with surprise, but had no time to react. He fell, tumbling through the ground.

Evectri pounced on him after that, pinning his shoulders to the ground. The back of Rain's neck was pushed into a sharp rock, and immediately he felt abnormal pain shoot up his body.

An image came to him. It was a tom. Familiar, but still not clear. He was a sturdy tom, with long fur that waved. It was dark brown with white splotches, and his eyes were the deepest green. Almost like the spring grass. He smiled at Rain, seeming to be very close to him.

"_That was a good one! Can you teach _me _how_ _to do it now?" _The tom's voice was...soothing. The familiarity was so calming to Rain, and he felt at ease. It was as if an unconscious sort of anxiousness was always within him, and it had just been resolved.

"Rain!" called Evectri, dragging him out of the dream. "Rain, are you okay? Answer me!"

Rain blinked his eyes open, hurriedly sitting up as he felt a certain rush flow through his body. He panted heavily, his eyes wide. All was quiet for a second as he caught his breath. Then, as he looked around, he noticed everyone's staring eyes. Hoping to let them know he was okay, he smiled.

"What happened?" Huntress asked. "Evectri didn't mean to force you unconscious!" Rain shrugged.

"I just fell asleep," Rain reassured her. He rethought that response. "Well, wait a minute. I think it was just a memory. Yeah, I'm going to guess that's what it was."

"A memory?" Evectri asked, tilting his head. "I thought you didn't remember anything from your past."

"I didn't, but just then I had a vision of a tom that I'm pretty sure I knew." Rain explained carefully. "He...he was important. I know that. I think he was the tom I mentored, but he seemed more than that."

"Well how do you know that?" Huntress asked, her eyes narrowed.

"He just felt important," Rain answered, frowning. "Look, I don't know what happened. I just know that it was a good dream...or vision, or whatever it was. I liked it." Another silence had overcome them.

"You should go see Ripple," Evectri told him, worry clouding his amber eyes. "That looked like it hurt a lot..."

"I'm fine," Rain told them, force edged into his voice. He stood up, but lifted up his paw immediately. He winced at the sudden pain, realizing he was actually quite sore. He sighed. "I'll go. Would you like me to take the three of them back?" Huntress nodded, and then he was off, limping as Honey and the others made sure he could walk okay.

**_Evectri_**

Moments passed in silence as Huntress tried to figure out what he was thinking of. In all honesty, Evectri was being the weak one and decided to worry about Rain. He hadn't meant to hurt the grey and white sighter, but it had just turned out that way, and now he was worried.

_I haven_'_t done something like that in moons..._Evectri thought, looking at his paws. _My movements were too quick for Rain. All because of that stupid training I_'_ll never be able to get rid of. Thanks, dad, now I_'_ll always be an assassin. _He didn't realize he was scowling with anger flashing through his eyes.

"Evectri, it wasn't your fault." Huntress finally said. "It was an accident, that's it." Evectri nodded.

"I know," he told her. "It's just...it's just that I can't...I'm really just..."

"What are you trying to say?" Huntress asked. "I won't judge you, I promise." Evectri shut his eyes tight. _If only that was true..._he thought before opening his eyes again to look at her.

"I was trained in a ruthless way," Evectri said. "If accidents like this happen just because I'm too fast and my fighting style is too rough, then what will your father or anyone else think of me? My..._mentors _designed me to kill, and it seems like no matter what I do, I can't shake that training from my head." Huntress stared at him as a silence interrupted the conversation. Her blue eyes seemed to see right through him, which scared him.

Suddenly, she smiled and said, "Come on, let's go back to the fields." Evectri shook his head.

"We need to get you back," he insisted. "It's almost sun-down and your father would _kill_ me if I wasn't back by nightfall." Huntress laughed.

"No, you're coming with me," Huntress told him simply, holding her head high. "You're supposed to be _happy _when we leave the fields. You're not. So now I'm going to make you happy." Evectri smiled warmly.

"You're seriously _not _making me go back?" he asked. Huntress nodded, making him roll his eyes. "Let's not stay too long, though, alright?" She nodded again before walking forward, licking him on the cheek before giving a sly smile. After that, she turned around and walked back toward the fields.

Evectri stood and followed her. She sped up, and so did he. They did this until they were at a sprint toward the grassy fields. And so they ran through the tall grass, feeling it brush against their pelts with a certain pleasure they both loved.

It was like running through a dream as they came upon the tree that they'd shared so many memories with. Under the pink petals, they lied down, sharing tongues happily, a certain flowing tune to it. Both were smiling at each other, trapped in the most wonderful, magical place in the entire world.

However, it was interrupted with a loud howl.

Both cats stood and looked around, finding a large, dark shadow prowling toward them. Evectri sniffed the air, danger filling his nose as he figured out what it was. "Run!" he yelled to Huntress. Blindly listening to his advice, she turned and darted into the hallow tree.

Evectri did the same, but he narrowed his eyes, remembering what he'd promised himself. He climbed up the tree and leaped off, flattening out his invisible wings to allow him to fly a little longer. After that, he folded his wings again and dove into the predator with his claws unsheathed and his teeth bared.

He crashed into the dark creature, clawing a gash near its chest. It growled, rearing up before bucking the silver prince off of him. Evectri was sent back toward the tree, and when he stopped sliding, he immediately stood up and lunged at the predator.

The creature snapped at him, its long teeth coming close to his wings. Evectri moved in flowing movements that allowed him to use the advantage of size to outsmart the creature. Eventually, however, this predator caught on to what he was doing, and without warning, the creature's long teeth grabbed on to his leg and pulled.

Evectri was so surprised he had no idea what was happening. His focus was lost, and instantly he was pulled under the creature, who so unknowingly kept the silver prince down by stepping on both of his wings.

Evectri's vision was no longer as sharp as it was before. He attempted to move his wings, but the muscles were only straining themselves under the pressure of the creature's large paws. It growled at him, its teeth bared. Evectri could feel his wings becoming numb, which forced him into a state of panic.

The silver prince slashed his claws through the creature's skin, making it yelp in pain. It backed away, but it was already too late. He couldn't feel his wings at all, and moving them was out of the question. With blurred vision, he stood up, wobbling as he did so.

_If I can_'_t feel my wings, I can_'_t control the invisibility! _Evectri yelled at himself. A fast movement caught his attention, but again, he had no time to react. The creature crashed into him, pushing him in to the tree. He hit his head hard, but with his promise to Huntress in his head, he unsheathed his claws and wounded the creature in the eyes.

Again, it yelped and backed away. Evectri hissed loudly, his tail lashing as he landed on the ground. He bared his teeth and allowed his fur to bristle. All the while, he raised his wings to make himself look many times bigger than he already was. The predator whimpered before running away with its tail between its legs.

Evectri watched it leave, but after long moments, he fell, the world around him disappearing.

The silver prince woke, sitting up as fast as he could. With a groan he suddenly felt the sores and aches of his body, which sent the memories of fighting that creature shooting back to him. Evectri sat there, attempting to get used to his sore body.

And then he saw them.

His silver wings, completely visible to everyone, lying beside him. Evectri sighed before turning himself away, his amber gaze locking onto Huntress's icy blue eyes. They stared at him, wider than two moons. There was silence, even as the sun began to set.

"Huntress, I—"

"What _are _you?" Huntress asked, her voice wavered.

"It's not what it—Huntress, I promise—"

"A _Volan_?" she asked angrily, her tail lashing furiously. "All this time, you've been hiding your wings, thinking you can just—just—_play _with me? What kind of sick monster _are _you?" Evectri's eyes widened

"No—that's not it at all," Evectri tried to tell her. "I really do you love you."

"In what world?" she spat, her eyes narrowed. "You're nothing but a lying, deceiving, little son of a—"

"Huntress, please try to understand—"

"How can I?" Huntress cried. "How could I even possibly try to understand a lie this huge? Volans are my _enemy, _Evectri, so why should I trust you any further?" Evectri sighed.

"Because I'm not like the other Volans," Evectri answered. "I don't want this territory, and I don't want to kill anyone. All I want is for there to be peace, and for you and I to be together. That's it." Huntress growled, suspicion in her eyes.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Huntress asked.

"If I didn't want peace, why did I fight against my own kin during that battle a half moon ago?" Evectri asked. "If I didn't love you, why did I protect you? And why do you think I showed up here half dead all those moons ago?" Huntress gave a sorrowed look.

"This could all be a trap," she murmured to herself. "Those days I healed—come back and warning us—getting Shadow to accept y—this makes no sense! That day could have been perfectly planned to get to me so you could find a way into the camp..."

"No, Huntress, it wasn't, I promise," Evectri told her.

"Then what was it?" Huntress cried, her icy blue eyes looking into his. "What happened that night? What was the _truth?" _Evectri hesitated, and then sighed.

"I tried to explain to King Negro that I didn't want to be a killing machine like I was trained," Evectri answered smoothly, leaving out the part that he was related to the king. "He got angry, and attacked. I did my best, but that wasn't enough, and so all I could do was escape and die here."

"And did you expect to find me?" Huntress asked.

"No, not at all," Evectri explained. "I wanted nothing more than to die by that point. After all, with all the wrong I'd done, it would have been best. However, you're words and healing and movements all made me curious. You gave me another reason to live." Huntress narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You reminded me that there could be peace between any rivalries," Evectri explained. "You reminded me that this war could be quenched by just the two of us. And most of all, you reminded me that I could be loved. No matter how much my father, brother, sister or mother hated me, I could be loved. It was a concept I'd forgotten." Huntress looked at him, and she attempted to read through him for several moments in which he spent in silence.

Eventually, she blinked and gave a long sigh. Her smile had not returned. "I-I don't know what to say, but I think it's okay to trust you." She gave a bleak smile. "It would be best to return, though. Nightfall is upon us." Evectri nodded, and then they stood. After that, they walked back to camp in complete quietness, neither meeting each other's eye.

_Finally, she knows, _Evectri thought, smiling inwardly. _And now everything_'_s going to be okay._

But a nasty voice in the back of his head disagreed. _No one is trust worthy_


	23. Twenty-Two

The next day made Evectri anxious. Huntress had told him to go to fields and wait, for she had do a few things. However, the golden she-cat had also told him that she wanted to speak with him about a few things. So, naturally, Evectri was excited—and afraid. On normal days when Evectri was sent to the fields before her, there was an interesting day to be spent.

It was a cloudy day, actually. It was darker than the day before, and though these usually made the silver prince solemn, it didn't seem to bother him at that moment. After all, he was excited to talk more about his past and why being a Volan wasn't that big of a deal. He felt as if he hadn't explained it well enough.

Rain had turned out to be fine, just a little sore. Ripple was furious to have him in his den again, but it was a laughing matter by morning.

A rustle in the grass made Evectri pause. He stared at the tree for a few seconds before Huntress emerged, her eyes looking into his for only a second before looking back to the ground. Confused, he padded up to her, making sure his visible wings did not disturb the golden she-cat.

"Is there something wrong?" Evectri asked, tilting his head. Huntress shook her head and remained silent. "Did your father say something about the accident yesterday? Did Honey say something?" Huntress sighed.

"No, no, it's none of that," she murmured, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I just have a lot to think about, you know? I don't know how to...to _deal _with all of what you've told me...For so long I thought—I thought you were someone else..." Evectri smiled warmly and licked her on the cheek.

"It's okay, Huntress, we'll get through this barrier," Evectri promised. "One way or another, you'll figure this out, and we'll go back to the old days." Huntress nodded and gave a bleak smile. However, she still hadn't looked into his eyes, even as a silence continued. "Huntress, what—"

"I-I need to show you something," Huntress said hurriedly, standing up quickly. She padded forward, having no intention to wait for him. Curiously, and with a worried scowl, Evectri followed her. He kept an ear out for more predators as well.

They travelled further into the grassy fields, almost back to camp. Huntress glanced back every few moments, as if making sure he was there. She never looked at him for more than two heart-beats, however, and she hurried her pace after about ten fox-lengths.

Suddenly, Evectri heard a rustle in the grass behind him. He paused in the small clearing, sniffing the air. Familiar yet hostile scents came to his nose from all around him, and immediately he knew that he and Huntress were surrounded with great strength as their difference.

"Huntress, ru—" Evectri began, but the golden she-cat just stared into his eyes with sadness in her eyes. Instantly, he figured out what happened, and his heart stopped beating.

All at that moment, cats flung themselves from the undergrowth and the tall grass. They all had their claws unsheathed and their teeth bared, and as they pushed the silver prince to the ground, gashes and scratches forced a screech out of him.

Evectri flapped his wings, attempting to shake the attackers off of him. He stood, or at least tried to, and began moving in movements that would usually shake a normal cat. However, with the ten that were there, he soon figured out that there was no way that he'd get away.

"Flame, Midnight, grab onto his wings!" ordered Shadow, who also seemed to partake in the fight. Immediately, Evectri raised his wings high in the air, attempting to fly off. However, Flame and the Midnight were both upon him quickly, pinning that part of his body to the ground.

Evectri struggled against their grip, but soon Shadow had ordered everyone on him. He was pinned, unable to do anything but stare at the golden she-cat who had done nothing but stand there.

"Huntress, why?" Evectri asked. "Why did you tell him?" Huntress looked at him, her icy blue eyes becoming emotionless.

"You may have fallen in love with me, Evectri, but I must follow the code I grew up with," Huntress told him, her voice low and quite soft. "You are my enemy, I am your enemy. I'm doing what I saw fit." Evectri yowled furiously, struggling once more as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're wrong!" he hissed. "You didn't do this because you want to; you did this because you thought you _had _to! Open your eyes, Huntress! We could have peace! We could live together! We could—"

"Shut up, bird-brain!" Shadow interrupted him, gashing Evectri's cheek roughly. "You don't have the _right_ to talk my daughter that way!" Evectri stared at the golden she-cat longingly, but she only looked away and began walking back to camp, her tail drooping.

_It_'_s over, _Evectri suddenly thought to himself, his eyes wide. _I_'_m going to die...There will be no peace...Huntress doesn_'_t love me...I_'_m going to die._

"Commander, what shall we do with him?" Flame asked. Shadow sighed.

"Well, I was thinking about killing him, but unfortunately, he's a prince," Shadow hissed. "We'll take him as prisoner, and attempt to blackmail the King."

"That won't work," Evectri muttered as he scowled. "King Negro hates me." Shadow gashed his cheek again.

"I gave no permission for you to speak; you pile of mouse-dung!" Shadow hissed. "Be quiet!"

"But how are we going to get him to camp?" asked Venom, a ginger she-cat. "He's too strong for us to just let him go, and he'll fly away." Shadow opened his mouth, but then shut again. Apparently his first idea wouldn't work.

"Damage the wings," Shadow ordered. "I'll deal with him from there." Evectri wasn't shocked that this was their form of keeping him on the ground, for he'd been trained to prepare for that. However, he still feared the pain, no matter how much if it he was already feeling.

One by one, they ripped his wings apart down to the very bone. Their claws tore of the skin while their weight broke the many tiny bones that were not strong enough to hold up that many pounds. Some even attempted to crush the bones with their jaw.

Evectri didn't cry out once. It was painful, sure, but it wasn't enough to match with the emotional loss of Huntress's betrayal. And eventually, when it stopped, Evectri could smell the oozing blood that poured from the wounds. It did not faze him.

That was when Shadow stepped forward, the look of disgust in his eyes. The black tom bent forward, and bit into Evectri's neck. The silver prince tried to stay awake, but black spots covered his vision, and he soon fell asleep unwillingly.

When Evectri awoke, he awoke in darkness. The den was so stingy, dark, and damp that he was sure they'd dumped him in a cave that he could never get out of. However, he saw two guards in front of the small den, sitting as if they were statues.

The silver prince winced as he sat up. Not only did his wings send sharp pains through his body, he was too large for the den, and so he had to lay back down in order to fit. Even then, his legs touched the sides of the den, forcing discomfort through his body.

Evectri looked emotionless for the rest of the day. Escaping was hopeless with the condition his wings remained in, so even if he could take down the guards and get outside of camp, there would be no chance of him running or flying away without causing mass destruction to himself.

Evectri suddenly heard yelling, which forced his ears to perk and listen in carefully.

"You were trusted beyond all else to _protect _this Clan, not allow scum like _him _enter this camp!" hissed the voice of Shadow. "If Huntress allowed me, I'd have you exiled and sent back to where you first came from!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but he said he was going to help us," whimpered Rain's voice. "And he did, didn't he?" There was a sudden cry of agony.

"Mouse-brain!" the Commander hissed. "You honestly think he helped us because he simply wanted to? Prince Evectri was an _assassin, _Rain, and he was doing nothing more than planning an ambush!" Rain didn't protest. He just stayed silent, it seemed.

"Shadow, they're here!" called another voice. There was a small pause.

"Go back to your den," the Commander growled. "I've got other things to do, but you _will _be punished for neglecting to tell me there was a Volan in my camp." Shadow seemed to leave after that, and then there was silence once more.

That day, Evectri ate all of one meal and he was given no water. His tongue was dry by nightfall, and he could feel his strength leaving him. No matter how much pain came to him, however, he could think of no one but Huntress.

And when he fell asleep, he dreamed of her.

Another day passed easily. His health was slipping, and still, he had been offered no water. A small meal once, he believed, but that was it. His wounds were infected, probably, and he had no sense of ambition to attempt to keep it from getting any further.

Evectri began to sleep more after a while. It was the only way to escape the harsh reality that had finally become a realization. One time he dreamed of when he was a kit, playing with Tavo and Cura without a care in the world. It was a glorious day, and that dream had made him happy.

However, the silver prince soon began to have dreams of other things. His assassinations, for one thing, as well as many other deaths he'd helped plan. It was a nightmare that never seemed to end. His dark, emotionless eyes staring into the pair of another, ready for the painful death to be committed.

After that, Evectri refused to sleep. His thoughts had been the wall from the outside world from then on. It wasn't that much better, though, for his thinking had become as dark as the dreams he tried to hide away from.

_My father forced me to kill, _he kept thinking to himself. He _was_ _the one who forced me to trust no one._ He _was_ _the one who forced me to always cover my tracks and hide behind my brother's shadow. So shouldn't I be blaming him? _Of course, those thoughts were ones he'd had often.

Evectri sighed. Two and a half days of doing nothing could bore a mind by far. Only, with all the thinking and sleeping he'd been doing, he wasn't bored at all. Mentally stressed to be showing no emotion was the better set of words for it, he believed.

It was nightfall when too many things happened at once.

The guarding cats were knocked out, rousing Evectri from his long sleep. At first there was nothing but silence as the two cats lay on the ground, seeming to have done nothing but fall asleep. However, Evectri knew better, for he'd seen a cat unconscious before.

"Sorry," Rain said calmly, his light blue eyes shining through the darkness. "I hope I didn't hurt them..."

"Which part did you hit?" Evectri asked, dragging himself to his feet after two days of lying down.

"The neck," Rain murmured. "Jactur said it would be best." Evectri nodded.

"He's right," Evectri told him. "The neck is the tenderest of the three areas with the ability to force a cat unconscious. Volans, on the other hand, have spots in their wings." Rain looked curious, his head tilted. Then suddenly he scowled as if he were receiving silent conversation.

"Jactur asked me how you knew that." Rain said. Evectri stared at him, confused at first.

"My father told me," Evectri answered. "I learned things like that at an early age." Rain nodded, and then there was a pause.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rain asked. Evectri blinked.

"What?" he asked. Rain chuckled.

"I didn't make them fall asleep simply because I wanted to talk with you," Rain said, smiling kindly. "I'm allowing you to go free." Evectri narrowed his eyes.

"But won't you get in trouble with Shadow again?" the silver prince asked curiously. Rain shrugged.

"I've got nothing to lose," Rain answered simply. "And besides, I'm too valuable for him to kill. You were a good help as well. I appreciated the hope you gave to Huntress." Evectri frowned, which made Rain's smile disappear. "Come on. We better hurry before Shadow wakes."

Evectri nodded a bit before limping forward with Rain's help. They managed to get to the middle of camp before Flame walked out of his den, immediately figuring out what had happened. "Hey, what are you doing!" Suddenly, he sounded the alarm, jumping into the Commander's den.

Evectri hurried the best he could, and when he got to the edge, he flexed his wings, wincing at the pain. With a sigh, he flapped them quickly, hoping to send himself into the air. He made himself disappear, and fly into a nearby tree where he watched Rain.

"Rain! Get out of the way!" Shadow hissed. However, the grey and white tom attacked the Commander, pinning him down easily with strength he hadn't had before.

"Sorry, Commander, but you can't chase him." Rain murmured. His darkish blue eyes looked up to meet everyone else's gaze. "If any of you try to attack Evectri, I'll kill him." Whether that threat be empty or not, the others did not challenge him.

That was Evectri's cue to fly away back to the far off forest past the fields.

Demonfang

The night was too energetic for Demonfang. While she sat in the far corner of the island, several others lay around chatting endlessly to each other as if had been moons. The elders enjoyed themselves, as did the apprentices. Most of all, however, the fighters and hunters talked to each other.

"Demonpaw! It's so nice to see you!" claimed a familiar voice. Demonfang looked up to see Duskpelt. He'd grown quite a bit since the last time they'd seen each other, and his warm smile made her sigh with relaxation. However, she never lost her scowl.

"My name's not Demonpaw," she muttered, her dark blue eyes flashing. "It's Demonfang, remember?" Duskpelt ducked his head slightly.

"Oh, right," Duskpelt murmured. "I forgot." Demonfang sighed.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," she growled, her tail flicking. "Everyone else erased it from their minds as soon as they believed I was okay." Duskpelt stared at her.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she snapped, her ears pinning to her head. "How could I be okay only half a moon after I _killed_ my own brother?" Duskpelt took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I was just asking as a friend," he said in his defence. She calmed herself, once again lying down on the ground. "So...how are you?"

"Duskpelt, do you _really _want to talk about that right now?" she asked. He narrowed his blue eyes.

"All I want to do is make sure you're okay," he growled. "I guess that's not allowed, though." Demonfang sighed.

"You know that's not what I meant," she muttered, her head lowering. "It's just...with everything going on...I don't know. I can't go back to normal, and anything normal or joyful seems to annoy me." Duskpelt was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, I'd best be seeking out Cloudstreak," Duskpelt told her awkwardly. "It was nice to see you." As he left, Demonfang hissed to herself. _And I screwed up. Again. _She thought, her eyes narrowing even tighter. _Oh well. It_'_s not like anyone cares anyway._ Frustrated, Demonfang continued to lie there.

Many moments passed before Sharpmoon called the gathering together. Demonfang listened, but only half-heartedly. Any news wasn't news to her in her opinion.

Wolfstar went first, talking about how brilliant the prey was. After that, he spoke about Duskpelt, and about how one of the she-cats was going to WindClan. Blackstar spoke of that as well, mentioning also of how a few kits had been born and others had gone into ShadowClan. The cycle was continuing. Flamestar was speaking quietly of how well the borders had been kept guarded, and about the fox that had appeared a half moon ago.

And after that, Snakestar spoke. He told the Clans about cats that had advanced in their training, and others who'd entered his Clan. He also mentioned Duskpelt and his siblings, as well as a few others who'd been given their warrior names. And then he told them of Bravepaw's death.

"...Bravepaw's death was tragic, but may we remember him for the brave hero he was. After all, not all toms would save their sister from a fox like he did." There was a solemn silence, and murmuring. Everyone was talking about how brave he was, or at least those who hadn't heard the _real _story.

Demonfang's claws had sunken into the earth. Her teeth were clenched as she heard this fake story that almost everyone seemed to believe. Even those who knew the truth seemed to think that this story was more likely. After all, what sister would kill their own brother?

_But I _did _kill_ _him and they need to know that. They need to know _everything _so_ _that they don't think of Bravepaw the wrong way._

"Demonpaw, now named Demonfang, was moved to ThunderClan after—"

"Oh, so that's it?" Demonfang yelled up to the leaders. Several pairs of eyes looked up to the angry she-cat, but she didn't care. Her eyes only stared at Snakestar. "So, after forcing Bravepaw to die just because you thought it needed to happen, you just forget to tell the rest of the story?"

"Demonfang, this isn't your place to talk." Wolfstar hissed. She glared at him.

"Does it look like I care?" she hissed. "I'm doing this for _your _benefit! After all, wouldn't you _like _to know how I personally killed my own brother after getting so angry I couldn't control myself? Wouldn't you _like _to know how Snakestar and Bravepaw planned that event for a moon? Wouldn't you _like _to know how I ran away, and instead of getting punished, got sent to ThunderClan for what Sharpmoon described as 'safety precautions?'"

"That was secret information, and it was not meant to be shared," Snakestar hissed, his tail flicking. Demonfang growled. "And now that you've told everyone, I demand that you sit down and be quiet like the rest of your Clan." Demonfang yowled furiously.

"But they _need _to know!" she yelled. "They need to understand that _I _did it, not some animal. They need to see Bravepaw as a brave tom who didn't die from a fox unknowingly, but instead from his sister as he'd known for moons! They need to see that Bravepaw was courageous, and that _I _was stupid enough to fall into your forsaken plan that did _no_ _one_ any good."

"It was not a plan," Snakestar growled, looking at her as if she'd blown a huge secret. "It was an event StarClan warned us would happen." Demonfang laughed, and the way she did it scared everyone around her.

"And yet you didn't prevent it?" Demonfang asked. "Shame, Snakestar. My father would be disappointed that you let one of his only kits die." The leaders didn't respond at first, and so there was silence.

"It's true," claimed a strong voice. Demonfang's eyes looked around to meet the dark green eyes of Stormheart. "Rainfur put his faith in you."

"Yes, but he has long since passed on to StarClan," Snakestar growled, his eyes flickering over to Sharpmoon. For some reason, the tabby tom hadn't moved. He just seemed to be observing the situation.

"Indeed," Sharpmoon said after a few moments. "Anyways, as I am sure you're finished, Snakestar, I would like to announce—"

"Rainfur isn't dead!" Stormheart hissed, his eyes narrowed tightly as if he wasn't so sure this statement should be told. There were gasps and whispers, some of them claiming that her kin was crazy. "He's alive, and I can prove it." There was a small silence.

"You are not permitted, Stormheart, so if you would allow me to continue..." Sharpmoon murmured

"It's as Demonfang said," Stormheart said, smirking. "Does it look like I care?" Sharpmoon narrowed his eyes, ready to attack. However, he had to get down from the tree first.

Demonfang's excited and shocked state forced her to run over to her kin with wide eyes. "Stormheart, you can't be serious. Telling the Clans in front of Sharpmoon—"

"I know, but I must," he told her, his eyes looking elsewhere. "Just stand back and watch." Suddenly, something happened in which forced Demonfang to take a step back.

Without her totally losing her own conscious thoughts, she could see a glowing star on her shoulder. However, it had gained four more points, making it look more like a golden sun. Stormheart's shoulder was also glowing with a bright blue. The mark that looked like the crescent moon changed into a full circle, outlined in bright blue.

The glowing symbols suddenly showed up in the sky, bright and connected as if it meant to happen. Demonfang quickly looked to Stormheart.

"What in StarClan's—"

"I don't know," he answered quickly. "Matar never told me that this would happen." Both of them glanced back upward, and somehow, the transparent background beyond the glowing silhouettes disappeared. Now, what was in between the glowing lines was a white abyss that didn't seem to show anything.

Then, after several moments, the ThunderClan camp came into view. It was normal, aside from the fact that several cats seemed to be fighting each other. It was complete chaos with battles everywhere.

The most noticeable one, however, was the one right in the middle. It was Sharpmoon and Rainfur's battle, and the movements being used were too fast and too strong for Demonfang to even recognize them. The battle was insanely advanced, and it was impressive.

Rainfur almost won, but his memories were taken. The Clans around Demonfang watched as this happened, and as Sharpmoon gave the grey and white tom a large, fatal wound. They watched as he was drug away to a faraway place, and then left there. They watched even more as he was healed by a Clan far, far away from everyone else.

The scene vanished, as did the colourful outline. All that was left was the normal background that was there before. Stormheart, however, had apparently seen this before, for he recovered quickly.

"Rainfur is alive, and without his memories," Stormheart told them. "He doesn't remember anything, but his memories are returning. Once he knows everything that's going on, he will return to us." Whispering had erupted, and Sharpmoon growled with frustration as he narrowed his eyes tightly.

"Oh, so you believe you can be saved?" he asked. "We'll see about that." He turned to face two cats who had begun to step forward. "Tigerpelt, gather up a few warriors and return to that place. Get Rainfur, and I don't care what you have to do in order to follow out this demand." The dark brown tabby nodded, and immediately called a few warriors to him before setting off.

"See, Stormheart? I guess you will not be facing death before your mentor," Sharpmoon hissed. "Just like Demonfang, you'll watch him die, and you won't be able to do anything about it." Demonfang shrieked loudly.

"No!"

"Demonfang!" Stormheart called after her as she darted forward. He, being faster than her, caught up and blocked her from moving any further toward Sharpmoon. "He's not worth it. Not right now." Sharpmoon, however, only smiled evilly before turning to face the other leaders.

"Take your Clans back to your camps, but remember, after the moon has risen four times, return." Sharpmoon ordered them. "Everyone will witness his death, and this time there will be no doubt." The Clans gathered within groups, but Demonfang nor Stormheart moved from their spot.

"I'll kill him..." she murmured, tears streamed down his face. "I'll him for forcing you to go through everything that I did. I'll kill him!"

"Shush, Demonfang, everything will be okay," Stormheart said, his voice soothing, yet authoritative. It was strong, and it was nice to know that she had someone to lean on. "I don't know what will happen, but Rainfur is one who never disappoints. When he returns, he'll have his memories back, and he'll fight for us."

Even though it was a long shot, and there seemed to be no way for that to happen, Demonfang believed him.


	24. Twenty-Three

Rain had to say that for once in his entire life—well, the life that he remembered—he was _very _sure about what he had done. There was no doubt filling his head, and he was proud.

This still didn't exempt him from punishment, of course. Shadow had hurt him pretty bad after Evectri had flown off, and by that he meant that his shoulder—the one without the scar—was thrashed horribly. Oozing blood seeped down his leg to the ground.

He was in the same den Evectri was. However, he wasn't going to be executed. This was just going to be his life for a few days. Not that he cared—he was still happy about it, enjoying the naps he'd take just for the fun of messing around in his head with Jactur.

Oh, and the other thing that happened was that he was no longer Huntress's mate. That was implied, anyway, for Huntress wanting nothing to do with him, and he was now too 'dangerous' to become the Commander of the camp and the cats within it.

Rain was delighted to hear it.

It had been only a day since he'd been kept in the den. At that moment, he was refreshed and though he was hungry, he knew somehow he'd felt worse.

_Well, you _have _starved_ _yourself at one point. _Jactur commented.

_Really? _Rain asked. _Why?_

_It was both that time you were depressed or that time you were travelling and you got chased by a dog. _Jactur answered. _Either_ _way, you've been in worse situations._

_Mmm, _Rain hummed, smiling to himself. _So, I know you don_'_t like answering these questions, but what was my family like? _There was a pause, causing silence to ring through.

_Well...this may be complicated, _Jactur warned. _Just bear with me. Okay...where to start? Well, you have a brother for one. He_'_s a smart kid, though a little arrogant and naive at times. His name is Stormheart, and he_'_s helped me through the last eight moons. Also, you have a mate. She_'_s pretty, and I mean _pretty _pretty._

_I got a good one, then? _Rain asked, smirking slightly.

_Oh yeah, and I was quite surprised, _Jactur teased. _Anyway, she had your kits a little while back. The tom is a mature, mentor-like grey_ _cat who takes care of his sister. Now the she-cat—she_'_s_ _a handful. And I mean it. She's got a rebellious streak. _Rain chuckled.

_So, did either of my kits get my powers? _Rain asked.

_You didn_'_t get to see them grow up, _Jactur explained. _They_'_d_ _be about...wow, has it already been eight-and-a-half moons since that all happened?_

_It seems you lost track of time, _Rain mused.

_It doesn_'_t help to have spent two moons shut down thanks to StarClan, _Jactur reminded him. _And then I had to make sure you didn_'_t get yourself killed by this strange new species. _Rain laughed out loud this time, forcing a few confused looks from the cats keeping him in.

By late afternoon, Rain was ready to fall asleep again. However, something stopped him, for strange scents had entered his nose.

There was movement, whispers, and strange sounds that made him curious. Rain laid straight, listening carefully for what was out there.

"Who are you?" came Shadow's harsh voice. "This is my camp, and my territory. What purpose do you have here?" There was a small silence.

"We are to believe that you have a rogue who belongs to us," came a calm, composed voice. Rain hear Jactur growl lowly.

_Tigerpelt better have a good reason for showing up here, _Jactur hissed.

"No rogues have passed as far as I know," Shadow growled. Tigerpelt, the cat who had spoken, chuckled a bit.

"Oh really?" he asked, sounding amused in an evil, creepy sort of way. "Hmm, too bad. Maybe more information? Like if he was to have shown up here eight moons ago, perhaps?" There was more murmuring, seeing as everyone now knew what he was talking about.

"Why would you need this rogue?" Shadow asked.

"He simply needs to return home to where his wonderful family and friends have been missing him." Tigerpelt said smoothly, as if he'd taken lessons from an adder.

_No, he_'_s taken lessons from Sharpmoon. _Jactur hissed.

_You mean Sharpstar? _Rain asked.

_Same difference. _Jactur growled. Rain, feeling incredibly scared, took a few steps back so he hit the back of the den.

"And why have you not returned earlier?" Shadow asked.

"Because we had things to take care of," Tigerpelt said, his voice becoming forceful. "You see, where he lived was at the end of the war when he departed, taken out here by our enemy who fatally wounded him. The enemy was defeated soon after, and it took us many moons to rebuild our camps and territory. Now, however, we've had the ability to track our young friend down and attempt to bring him home." Shadow growled suspiciously.

"Do you know of the power this tom is capable of?" Shadow asked. Tigerpelt nodded. "Then why on earth do you want him _back_?" Tigerpelt chuckled.

"The power to become insanely strong and fast when the scar is scratched," Tigerpelt began, his voice flowing in such a way that made him sound as if he were listing something. "The power to deliver spirits. The power to take memories and give memories. The power to have not one mind, but two controlling one's every moment. Yes, I know of it. Everyone does. That is why we want him back—he is our war leader." Shadow growled, obviously having second thoughts of handing Rain over.

"The poor tom has lost his memory," Shadow warned. "He knows not of how to fight with pride, and instead wishes peace on a place that has known war for generations after generations." Tigerpelt nodded.

"We are quite aware of that," Tigerpelt explained. "We have sources that will allow him to get those memories back, so that he will remember his friends and family." There was a moment of quietness.

"Frost, Ice—allow Rain to step out, please," Shadow ordered them. Both guards nodded before stepping aside, leaving the grey and white tom free. He hesitated, but soon walked forward slowly, feeling warmth as the sun touched his fur.

Rain's eyes went immediately to Tigerpelt, the tabby tom who was talking earlier. He stopped and stared for many moments, recognizing him immediately. You see, when one doesn't have that many memories, he can honestly say he remembers _everything._

_He_'_s the tom that drug me here, _Rain said, his eyes wide. _He doesn_'_t want to take me home, he wants to kill me. To destroy me, and hurt me, and force me to go back to—_

_Oh, StarClan, will you shut up? _Jactur asked. _I_'_ve just finished speaking to Matar—you_ _need to get over your fear and go with Tigerpelt._

_Why? _Rain asked. _He_'_s no good!_

_Obviously—he_'_s_ _talking like Sharpmoon, _Jactur hissed. _But listen to me on this. The Clan cats are in trouble. Your home is in danger. And besides, if you don_'_t go, Tigerpelt will remove you himself. _Rain paused.

_But what if they kill me on the way? _He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

_They won_'_t—those_ _are Sharpmoon's orders, _Jactur reassured him. _Put_ _it this way—if_ _you go, I'll be able to get your memories back. _Rain lit up. The idea of remembering everything he'd forgotten made him curious.

"Rain, is everything alright?" asked Tigerpelt. Rain nodded.

"I-I'm just startled—I wasn't expecting to see you here," Rain lied, improvising quickly.

_Nice, _Jactur commented. Rain smiled inwardly.

"Well we _were_ surprised to find you," Tigerpelt agreed. His frown from when Rain had first seen him had transformed into a smile of relief. "So would you like to return him now, to your kits and mate?"

"What about my brother?" Rain asked quickly, forcing Tigerpelt's eyes to widen. When the tabby tom didn't answer, he began to panic. "What's happened to him? What happened to Stormheart?"

"Oh, Stormheart?" Tigerpelt said, his wide eyes vanishing quickly. "He's fine. He was actually the one who sent me here, for he's been worried about you." Rain sighed with relief.

_You idiot! _Jactur yelled at him. Rain tilted his head.

_What? _Rain asked.

_No one but your daughter knows that Stormheart_ _his your brother! _Jactur hissed. _Now you_'_ve just given them something to torture you with! _Rain once again forced himself into a panic.

_What do I do? _Rain asked.

_Nothing for now..._ Jactur growled. _Just lay low. _Rain nodded and stepped forward.

"Should we go then, Rainfur?" Tigerpelt asked. "Or would you like to say farewell to a few friends?" Rain tilted his head.

"Rainfur?" he asked. "Was that my name?" Tigerpelt nodded.

"Um...I believe I don't really need to say good-bye to anyone," Rain replied. "It would be better if we used the remaining daylight to travel." Tigerpelt nodded agreement.

"Wait!"

Rain turned to find Ripple running toward him, her lean body giving her the ability to reach him quickly. When she got there, she smiled warmly. There was no sadness in her eyes, though. Only hope.

"I hope you do fine when you're back home," Ripple told him. "I'm sure there are going to be many struggles, but knowing you, it'll all work out in the end." She stepped forward, whispering in his ear so lowly that only he could hear. And then, to his shock, she said, "May StarClan light your path."

After that, she took a step back and dipped her head in respect. "I hope no one here forgets you, Rain After the Fire." There were a few whispers of agreement, leaving Rain to smile.

They left quietly after that, Tigerpelt leading while the other two cats walked behind him. Rain frowned after they left camp.

_I hope this was the right thing to do, _Rain thought to himself.

**Evectri**

Evectri had spent the next few days in the forest, healing slowly as he began to wonder what would happen to him next. Physically he felt fine, but mentally...he was lost. He had time to think, though. Whether that be a good or bad thing, however, he was unsure.

_Why would Huntress do such a thing? She never believed in what her father stood for, so why did she do so now? Did she plan that all along? No—her_ _face told me so after she figured it out. Did she just choose her father over me? No...it was something more..._Evectri sighed.

Rustles suddenly made his ears perk and his eyes focus. Evectri sniffed the air, scenting both a familiar tom, but also a tom he wanted to be cautious of. Quickly, Evectri brought himself up and darted forward through the tall, dry grass. It was painful, but it was better than being seen.

The creatures that were coming toward him also seemed to rush forward. Evectri didn't bother to become invisible—these weren't cats, and so it would be wasted effort. The silver prince ran as fast as he could, his old training returning as he searched for a place to hide.

All of his instincts told him that he needed to fly. Evectri agreed, and he knew it would be faster, but his wings weren't ready for that, which was another thing he knew. The unfolded, however, ready for take-off. Evectri hissed at himself, but obliged. It was the only way to escape through this thick overgrowth.

As the silver prince flapped his wings, he heard the distinct sound that the air made when one lifted from the air. A little bit later, he heard several other similar sounds behind him as the chasing Volans brought themselves up as well.

Evectri flew straight up. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, so this was the only way to avoid a fight. His ears went back, listening to the others following him. _Intono...Laidia...Cura...and Tavo. _He thought sadly. _Why did it have to be all them?_

The further he went up, the colder he seemed to be. The oxygen tightened in his lungs, unable to allow the right substances to reach his body. He shook horribly, but he still flew, even as he could feel his muscles straining.

"Evectri!" called Cura through the roaring wind. "If you go any further, you'll damage yourself!" The silver prince ignored this, forcing the pain upon his body.

"Retreat!" Tavo yelled. "Back down to the ground!" Evectri smirked.

_Success! _The silver prince thought as he continued to flap firmly through the thick air. The sounds disappeared, and he knew it was only him. However, once he flattened out his wings, it was too late.

Evectri gasped for air, but it wouldn't come. He felt as if he were drowning, aside from the fact he was several feet above ground. Unable to control his wings, he fell, and he felt something he'd never felt before.

Evectri struggled to remain awake, but as the ground became closer and closer, he wanted to pass out. The silver prince closed his eyes, ready for what was to come.

And of course, that's when he fell asleep.

When Evectri woke, his whole body remained sore. His lungs felt as if they were burning, and his wings were numb. His legs were even throbbing from the experience he had just faced. However, he didn't feel as if anything were broken. He felt fine in that regard.

"How can my brothers be so _crazy!_" Cura. That was Cura.

"Hey, he's fine, isn't he?" Tavo—Evectri would never forget that voice.

"_Barely!_" Cura spat. "If you hadn't gone and saved his sorry tail, he'd be shattered! Stupid, idiotic, bird-brained—"

"I still don't understand why he'd break the most important rule." Laidia. Right? He thought so. "That's taught to us from when we're kits all the way up to when we finish training!"

"It was sacrifice, Lady Laidia," Intono explained calmly. "Since he knew he couldn't outrun us, and he was quite sure his wings could take him to safety, he chose the path that only a few would take for the sake of his pride. He knew it was dangerous, but with Pri—I mean, with _Evectri_'_s _training, he knew it was the only option."

"You mean to tell me that _this_ is what those select few train for?" Laidia asked.

"Precisely," Intono answered. "Sacrifice is one of the most valuable lessons we learn. If a kit of their own kind is in danger, save them before yourself. If you have the ability to allow someone to fly away freely by diverting the cats' attention to you, you get their attention and let yourself be captured or killed by the cats while the others fly away."

"That's sick." Laidia hissed.

"That's life." Intono pointed out. "There always has to be the protector, and that's what we were trained to become, no matter the consequences."

"Wait..." Laidia murmured. "Does that mean that King Negro _purposely _forced Evectri into that training so that he could protect Tavo?"

"In a sense, yeah," said Tavo, choosing to answer that on his own. "Evectri didn't know what he was being trained to do at the time. By the time he _did _know, he already had it in his mind that it was what he had to do in order to make Father happy."

That was when Evectri forced his eyes to open. That part of his past was not something he wanted to relive, and honestly, he wanted to get whatever was to come over with quickly.

"Shhh!" Cura scolded. "He's awake!" Immediately, the three cats shut up and watched him closely. Evectri blinked several times before he sat up, a movement that forced him to ignore more pain. He sucked in, and after a few moments, it was all gone.

"Evectri, you bird-brain!" Cura yelled, her fur bristled as her eyes narrowed. "You could have killed yourself going up that far!"

"It was the only way I could escape," Evectri muttered, his amber gaze locking onto Tavo.

"Escape from what?" Cura spat. "We were only trying to see if you were okay!" Evectri broke his glare and quickly shifted his gaze to his sister with his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought our father sent you to kill me."

"As if!" Cura yowled. "Our father has been gone since last night! When we figured out how long he was going to be gone, we decided to get you back to safety!" Evectri's eyes widened as they shot to Tavo.

"Father is gone?" the silver prince asked. "Why? Where has he gone?" Tavo shrugged.

"Don't ask me," Tavo said. "He didn't say _anything _to me."

"Scouts have found groups of cats near a forest closer to the mountains," Intono explained. "Their government is organized to great extents, and it is quite capable of sustaining life. He wanted to meet their leader and establish our existence." Evectri growled.

"So in other words, King Negro wishes to destroy that forest and build it up as his own home?" Evectri asked. Intono nodded. Evectri sighed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He looked to Intono. "Other than power and territory, what would this gain him?"

"Informants and spies have all spotted a group of cats heading in that direction," Intono told him. "One of those cats was the one that nearly killed him." Evectri's amber eyes widened.

"King Negro wishes for revenge?" the silver prince asked. Intono nodded. "Mouse-dung! He's going to kill Rain, after all that tom did for me!" Tavo stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" his brother asked. Evectri stared into Tavo's amber gaze.

"That cat is the only reason I wasn't executed by the cats," Evectri explained.

"But that cat _knew _you were a Volan the whole time!" Laidia hissed. "Why would he care enough to set you free?"

"Rain is different," Evectri said simply, acting as if that explained it all. "Nevertheless, I have a debt to repay him, and so I must go after our father." Tavo growled with warning.

"He gave me instructions to stay here and lead the current invasions," Tavo reminded him. "If he sees us there, he'll kill us." Evectri unsheathed his claws and yowled loudly.

"Does it look like I care?" Evectri spat, feeling his tail lashing roughly. "I am sick and tired of being under his control, and I want to his little 'life plan' for me to backfire. I want to force him to taste what I've become, and die just like the peasant he is!"

"Evectri, you're speaking like the leader Dark Forest!" Cura scolded. "Control yourself, and please, for the love of StarClan, make a rational decision for once in your entire life!" Evectri glared at her.

"I _am _making a rational decision," he hissed. His gaze shifted to Tavo and Intono after that. "Well, are you with me or not?" Tavo looked unsure.

"Evectri, your heavily wounded," his brother reminded him.

"It doesn't matter," Evectri growled. "I've felt worse pain the night King Negro fatally wounded me." There was a few moments silence after that. The other Volans were obviously taken back by that reminder. Tavo nodded after a few moments though.

"I'm with you," Tavo replied. Intono stepped forward as well.

"The Moon-warriors are with you," Intono reassured him. "I'll gather the others as soon as I fly back to camp."

"No need," Tavo said. "I have to go back anyway to gather the other Volans. I'll gather the Moon-warriors as well, if they'll listen to me."

"Tell them that I said, 'The feather is weak alone, but with others it can lift anything from the sky.'" Intono ordered. Tavo narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head.

"I'll go with Tavo," Laidia muttered. "He'll need witnesses on his side." Evectri nodded.

"Cura, you—"

"_I _am going with _you,_" Cura said, her head held high. "If I don't, you'll end up killing yourself." Evectri smiled.

"Okay, so does everyone know what to do?" Evectri asked. They all nodded before shooting off into the sky, Tavo and Laidia flying into the distance.


	25. Twenty-Four

"So, Rainfur, what is it that happened in that Clan?" Tigerpelt asked, just as he had been doing for the past two days. They were nearly there, as Jactur had told Rain, and the tabby tom insisted in figuring it out.

"Er…well, nothing important," Rain lied, just as he'd been doing for a while. Jactur sighed.

_You know what? Tigerpelt has seen worse, and I have a feeling that evil _'_king_' _is going to figure it out anyways. Go ahead and tell them. _Jactur growled. _It will at least shut this stupid guy up._

"If they already figured out your power, something _must _have happened," Tigerpelt pointed out again.

"Y-yeah…" Rain murmured. "I just don't like talking about it…"

"It couldn't have been that bad," Tigerpelt urged.

"I almost destroyed a…" Rain paused, acting as if he was searching for the right word.

_Don_'_t tell him about those creatures, _Jactur warned.

"Well, I'm not sure what the right word for that rank is," Rain explained. "I think it was something similar to a deputy. Anyway, I almost killed her in a very torturous way. And I almost killed a powerful leader too." Tigerpelt chuckled.

"You've done worse," the tabby tom pointed out. Rain's ears perked and he tilted his head.

"Really?" Rain asked.

"Yes," Tigerpelt answered. "You've killed a whole band of rogues before, and not in the prettiest way possible. You killed a leader, and took eight lives of another leader and gave them to a few other cats you'd killed." Rain blinked.

"That's a lot more than I expected," Rain murmured.

"You are quite famous back in the Clans," Tigerpelt pointed out. "A lot of cats are scared of you. However, there are many who stand by your side." Rain tilted his head again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they trust you," Tigerpelt answered. "A lot of cats back then did for some reason. Apparently, you were the only one who knew the answer to that question." Tigerpelt gave him a smile before continuing forward down the path.

As Rain walked, he watched the sun sink deeper upon the horizon and thought of what would happen next. Also, he began to wonder why Tigerpelt was being so nice to him.

_He_'_s just trying to get information out of you, _Jactur warned. _Sharpmoon_ _will want to know if you_'_ve evolved any further so that he_'_ll have warning when Stormheart_ _does so. _Rain nodded in understanding, but he felt bad about it.

Soon, the forest was in their sights. It was beautiful, and the familiarity that Rain felt when he saw it made his heart beat faster. They soon entered as the sky darkened and stars began to show. The scent changed so that they smelled fish. Lots and lots of fish.

_RiverClan, _Jactur told him. _They_'_re known for their fishing techniques. Bravestar_ _was your friend here._

_Was? _Rain asked, his eyes narrowed.

_Yeah, he died during battle protecting your mate and kits, _Jactur explained. _But anyway, I believe we_'_ve got a bit more traveling to do before we get to where I_'_m guessing we_'_re going. _Rain nodded once more before he noticed that Tigerpelt had stopped.

"What are we waiting for?" Rain asked, tilting his head. His eyes were bright with curiosity.

"The RiverClan patrol," Tigerpelt explained. "They'll be escorting us through their territory since none of us originate from this Clan." They waited only a few heart-beats before dark silhouettes found their way in the distance. They became closer and clearer until Rain could see all their faces.

"Is Rainfur here?" asked a large grey tom with dark blue eyes.

"Yes," answered Tigerpelt. The tabby tom moved out of the way for the others to see him. Many gasped in shock, looking at him as if he'd woken from the dead.

_Logically, you did, _Jactur pointed out.

_Yeah, yeah, _Rain murmured. However, his attention was drawn to a black she-cat with white streaks that stood beside the massive grey tom, and the young golden tom that stood beside her.

_The she-cat is Cloudstreak, and the tom is Duskkit—one of the three kit's you carried all the way to RiverClan in a blizzard. He must have a different name now, though. _Jactur explained.

_I did _that_? _asked Rain, almost gasping aloud. _What on Earth for?_

_You did it for a she-cat named Thorntail—she was your mentor back when you were an apprentice…but she was injured during a battle and couldn't look after the kits after giving birth so you took them to the father in RiverClan, _said Jactur.

_Oh, wow, _said Rain, _I had no idea._

"The moon is almost brighter than the sky," the massive grey tom called out. "We must get moving." Tigerpelt nodded, and so the Clan was off.

Rain was now surrounded by a lot of cats, all of them somewhat familiar, yet just too far away for him to recognize. It made his head lower and his tail drag on the ground, for the tension in the air was too think for him to deal with it.

So, idiotically, Rain attempted to listen to Cloudstreak and Duskkit's conversation.

"…exactly like her…" Duskkit was saying.

"…was the point, Duskfpelt…" Cloudstreak hissed.

"…he remember us…?" Duskkit—or pelt—asked.

"…would have said something…" Cloudstreak pointed out.

"…shocked to really—" Duskpelt said

"…memories, mouse-brain!" Cloudstreak interrupted.

"…my life, so I feel like I need to…" Duskpelt whispered.

"…would kill you immediately if you tried to…" Cloudstreak hissed.

"…Demonfang will be broken once she…" Duskpelt murmured.

"…regain his memories before that…" Cloudstreak told him.

Rain stopped listening as a raging headache suddenly erupted in his head. He winced, but continued walking in fear that someone would notice him eavesdropping.

_Idiot, _Jactur hissed. _If you try to figure out your memories, you_'_ll hurt yourself._ Rain sighed, still anxious about what was to come. Sharpmoon wanted to kill him, Jactur wanted to take back Rain's memories, and everyone else was too stunned to know what was really going on.

Rain tried to become invisible the rest of the way there, his head still throbbing as he his mind wondered to how he knew Duskpelt and Cloudstreak. From what Jactur had told him, Rain had taken Duskpelt—who at the time was a kit— to another Clan, but he was still curious and wanted to know more. And what about the pretty she-cat? Was the she-cat a close friend, or perhaps a crush—or even forbidden love that he could never have?

Another pulse of pain rippled through his body, making him wince once more. Jactur yelled at him and began to lecture, but Rain ignored that. Just thinking about what his life might have been made him nervous, and at the same time, excited. Anxious.

Eventually, they came upon a fallen tree. The massive tom went first, along with Cloudstreak and Duskpelt. After that, Tigerpelt lead Rain across, aware of the slippery wood. The grey and white sighter walked easily across as if it were second nature. That scared him.

Tigerpelt continued leading him through the brush before they finally walked into a clearing. Several gazes watched him as he walked forward to the middle, doing as he was told.

"Stay here," Tigerpelt told him. "Sharpmoon will want everyone to see it happen." Tigerpelt paused, as if waiting for Rain to ask something. But the grey and white warrior only nodded.

The tabby tom left the clearing, which meant Rain was a least four fox-lengths away from another cat. He felt vulnerable, as if something was going to come from the sky and attack him.

"Sharpmoon, why is he here—_alive_?" asked a ginger tom upon the lowest branch. His amber eyes were narrowed tightly as Rain watched him. "You told us he was dead—you lied to us!"

_That_'_s Flamepelt, or Flamestar now, _Jactur told him. _He was a spy, and probably still is. Oh, and the massive tom is Wolfstar, and the skinny light ginger tabby tom is Snakestar, while the black she-cat is Blackstar. Those are the ones you need to remember._

"He was supposed to die," Sharpmoon hissed. "As you saw, he was fatally wounded. Any normal cat would have died immediately after the injury was given. However, Rainfur was not."

_Search for his eyes, _Jactur instructed. _Look_ _into Sharpmoon's eyes if you want to regain your memories. _Rain did as commanded and tried to lock his gaze with the dark tabby tom's. However, Sharpmoon knew what he was doing, and so he avoided the grey and white warrior.

"You still lied," Wolfstar pointed out, glaring at Sharpmoon. The dark blue gaze of the RiverClan leader switched to Rain. "Rainfur, what do you last remember happening to you here?" Rain hesitated to answer, his tail under his tail. With the cats being so high, he felt so low.

"S-Sharpmoon tried to k-kill me," Rain stuttered. "A-and then T-tigerpelt lead m-me s-somewhere unsa-afe…"

"You remembered?" Tigerpelt asked, his eyes wide. Rain nodded. "But then why did you come with me?"

"J-Jactur told me I-I need to c-come back," Rain answered. Gasps of shock and disbelief echoed behind him. Wolfstar and Ravenstar narrowed their eyes.

"Jactur is still alive?" Blackstar asked, her deep voice scaring Rain even further. The grey and white warrior nodded bleakly.

"From the b-beginning, yeah…" Rain murmured as he took a few steps back.

"Can you control him?" Wolfstar asked. Rain hesitated before shaking his head.

"W-we try, but we cann-not fu-ully control-l ourse-elves," Rain answered. More gasps filled the tension-filled air.

"He must be killed!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"He cannot be trusted!" Another pointed out.

"And that is what I intend to do," Sharpmoon hissed, quieting them quickly. "It was not I who wished to interrogate them." He glared at the other leaders before jumping off of his branch and making his way to the ground. After that, he walked forward toward Rain.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Sharpmoon growled, his gaze searing through Rain's. However, he soon moved away, being smart about allowing Rain to take his memories back.

"Rainfur, fight him!" hissed a familiar voice. Rain looked in that direction, his eyes wide as he searched for the owner of the voice. A brown and white tom with emerald green eyes stood with a she-cat who looked exactly like Jactur was what he found. He knew them. Their names and why he knew them were gone from his memory, but he was sure he knew them from somewhere.

Rain looked back to Sharpmoon, suddenly becoming aware that the tabby tom was sprinting toward him. The grey and white sighter gasped, shrinking further to the ground.

_Rain, what are you doing? _Jactur asked. _He_'_s right there! Meet his gaze! _Rain shook his head. He was afraid, and as he made himself seem smaller, he figured out just how weak he must have looked to these cats who thought he was some sort of monster.

Sharpmoon suddenly lunged straight toward him, and so Rain allowed his instincts to take over. He quickly moved out of the way with enough speed for two lifetimes before hooking his paw around the dark tabby tom's leg. The leader tumbled to the ground, allowing Rain to dash forward and pin him to the ground.

The grey and white sighter forced his gaze to meet with Sharpmoon's, and soon he found that he was up against a familiar brick wall. Rain searched for a way to break through it, but before he could find it, he heard a voice. It longed for him, which forced the wall to shake.

Suddenly, the wall exploded, and a river of memories flowed into him. He felt as if he were being drowned by the memories as they pushed themselves in alignment. Rain's headache had returned, but he could feel it was going to be a lot worse than that. He cried out, but as darkness engulfed him, he knew that this was only the beginning.

**Demonfang**

Demonfang watched in fear as she saw her father fall to the ground unconscious. Her disordered thoughts continued to tangle within themselves, but they were pushed aside. Now the only thought that was going through her head was: _That_'_s my father._

As the moments passed, however, she managed to go back to her previous thoughts. _Everyone_'_s_ _afraid of him, but he's so cowardly! He can't even stand up without whimpering because of all the authority he's facing! Was he truly what everyone made him out to be?_

_Jactur…that was the crazy tom. He was the one everyone feared. And he_'_s uncontrolled—but_ _why? Didn't he learn how to control Jactur a long time ago? And why did Jactur want him here? What…What happened out there? Why does he have more scars, and such ignorant eyes?_

Demonfang looked to Stormheart for more answers, but his gaze lay only on his brother. His piercing green eyes were narrowed and he was on his paws, ready to pounce if Sharpmoon thought about finishing his task.

Sharpmoon had pushed Rain off him, and was now looking at the grey and white warrior with complete and utter disgust. The tabby tom raised his paw for the kill, but Stormheart ran forward and stood between his brother and Sharpmoon's claws.

The dark tabby tom paused, his eyes narrowed on to Stormheart as he said, "What a stupid little tom you are. Don't you know that what you are doing is pointless? These cats are all afraid of him, and so he will die as a danger to the Clans." Stormheart's tail was lashing, and his teeth were bared.

"Rainfur will _not _die, for as long as I am alive, I _will _protect him!" the brown and white warrior hissed. Sharpmoon put his paw down.

"You will obey me, Stormheart," Sharpmoon hissed.

"I will obey no one but Matar!" Stormheart snapped back.

"Well then prepare to die!" Sharpmoon growled, raising his paw once more.

"No!" Demonfang cried. She dashed forward and pushed Sharpmoon away from Stormheart. Her claws were unsheathed, and her eyes were narrowed. "You will _not _take anything more away from me!" Sharpmoon got back up and growled lowly before looking up to Flamestar.

"Control your warriors and get _them_ out of my sight!" he hissed. Flamestar just blinked. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me, _sir_, but I don't believe it would end without death," Flamestar pointed out. "Demonfang still has no control over her anger, and we know not of what Stormheart will do if you threaten his brother." Sharpmoon bared his teeth.

"So you're a coward!" Sharpmoon yowled. Flamestar ducked hishead.

"No, I am just cautious of what could happen," Flamestar said. There was silence after that. No one spoke as Rain slept soundly behind Stormheart and Demonfang.

"I'll just have to do it—"

Something interrupted Sharpmoon. Spheres…small round circle things floated around the island, all of them a different colour. A large yellow one floated just by the tree while the others continued to scare the Clan cats easily.

Demonfang looked closer after a few moments, finding that there were ghosts surrounding each of the sphere. They looked like cats, but they had wings. Feathery wings, just like a bird.

Stormheart's eyes were wide as they looked at the spheres. He even took a few steps back as one floated toward him. Eventually, a dark blue one got a bit too close, and so the brown and white tom easily jumped forward and pinned it to the ground. That's what Demonfang assumed anyway.

"What are you?" Stormheart asked, looking down at what seemed only the ground. "Why have you come here?" The sphere stayed still, but it shook as the ghost struggled.

"Ah, so you can seem them clearly as well?" asked a sly voice from the tree. Stormheart and Demonfang looked up to find a bat-like cat standing on one of the highest branches. "You must be related to Rain, then." The yellow eyes of the black tom seemed to lock onto Stormheart's gaze, but nothing happened.

Soon, the spheres all revealed their true form. They _were _cats with feathery wings, and all of them flew over to the tree easily and picked a spot. The other leaders rushed over to Sharpmoon immediately, unaware of what these creatures could do.

"Who are you?" Sharpmoon asked, his amber eyes narrowed.

"I am Negro, King of the Flock of Subir," the black tom answered. "I have come from an island not far from where the grey and white tom over there has lived for many moons." Whispers and gasps echoed, and Demonfang found herself alert once more. She didn't trust them at all.

"What are you?" asked Snakestar. "We have never seen creatures like yourself."

"Volans," Negro answered. "We were created after the Dark Forest and StarClan destroyed each other generations ago."

"Preposterous!" screeched Mudroot. "StarClan has had contact with me for moons!" The Volans looked at the small brown tom.

"That it is an idiotic assumption," Negro growled. Then he looked back to Sharpmoon. "We have come to make a deal. You see, our island is very small, but we are rapidly expanding." Sharpmoon bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws.

"This land is _ours_, and you will have to fight us if you wish to take it!" Sharpmoon yowled.

"I don't wish for a bloody battle," Negro said calmly. "Only a deal. You see, if I have _some _of the land, I will not bother you at all." Sharpmoon growled.

"These Clans have settled here since Firestar's era!" Sharpmoon hissed. "I will not allow evil creatures of the dark take it over!"

"Then your cats will die." Negro growled, now frowning.

"I will die six more times before I allow you to hurt any cat you see here!" Sharpmoon growled. "I will protect them with the lives given to me by StarClan!" Demonfang's eyes widened. After all he did to them, he still wanted to protect them?

Negro jumped into the sky and flapped his wings, allowing him to fly quickly toward Sharpmoon. In what seemed like a flash, the tabby tom was on the ground with blood oozing out of his neck. Demonfang gasped, backing up quickly as she widened her eyes.

_Those movements were so fast! _Demonfang thought. _From_ _the sky, he could do anything! _Sharpmoon was not dead, though. As Negro stood staring at the body, Sharpmoon rose and lunged toward the bat-like Volan. Negro flew upward before attempting to strike once more.

Another tom jumped into the fray, however. Demonfang couldn't see who it was, but the tom managed push Negro out of the sky and onto the ground where he pinned the bat-like cat to the ground. Negro hissed and kicked the tom's stomach and jump back into the sky, but the tom still managed to pull the bat-like leader down with his claws and pin him down once more.

"Get off me, peasant!" Negro hissed. Demonfang's eyes widened once more as she figured out exactly who the tom was. Stormheart. He was different though—his eyes were a ghostly grey, and the crescent moon on his shoulder had become full once more.

"Not going to happen," Stormheart hissed. "What you're are doing is unjustified, which means my powers have ignited." Negro's eyes narrowed.

"So you _are _related to Rain," Negro growled. "And yet you are stronger." Stormheart didn't answer. He just held the tom down. They stared at each other for many moments, a silence ringing in the air.

Suddenly, Negro moved faster than Demonfang could see. Blood oozed out of a gash on Stormheart's face, though it was too close to his eye for him to ignore it. Negro flew upward, too high for Stormheart to reach. The brown and white tom hissed with irritation, pacing underneath Negro.

"If you do not wish to make a deal with us, then we will take this land as our own." Negro announced. "Kill them all!" The black bat-like tom dove, the other Volans following quickly afterword. Demonfang avoided them, but she heard many that did not.

The Volans were unlike anything they'd ever fought before. They dove, gave a vicious blow, and then went straight back up again to be safe from the cats' claws. Several cats died as quickly as blinking an eye, and Demonfang could only watch.

"Stop!" screeched an unfamiliar voice. Negro looked toward the noise as a silver flash sped toward him. Both cats—well, _Volans, _really, went tumbling to the ground. Eventually, the silver Volan had Negro pinned.

"By the order of the Prince of the Subir Flock, everyone here must to stop!" the silver Volan hissed.


	26. Twenty-Five

Evectri had a hard time flying through the air on his way toward the territory his father wished to claim. His wings were damaged greatly, but he pushed on. After all, he knew that Negro wouldn't be stopped. Not this time. Not when he had such an advantage over these cats.

"Evectri, do you want to take a break?" Cura asked him.

"No, I'm fine," he lied quickly. Cura's icy blue eyes narrowed tightly.

"Fly down." she demanded.

"I'm fine," Evectri repeated, avoiding her harsh gaze. Her glare intensified immediately, forcing him to cringe slightly. She always had a way of scaring him when she was right.

"Fly. Down." Cura growled. The silver prince sighed, but flew down quickly to the ground. It was all yellow grass from here to as far as he could see, and the ground was hard under his feet.

"I was fine," Evectri insisted. Cura scoffed as she and Intono landed. "Oh, so you don't believe me?"

"No, I don't, and I never will," Cura told him honestly. "You were never truthful to what you _really_ felt, so I'm just going to do this from now." Evectri gave a bleak smile.

"Thanks, sis," Evectri said. However, he frowned and looked at his paws. "Right now won't be the only time you'll have to deal with this, it seems." Cura's smile also vanished as she watched her brother.

"It'll be okay," she reassured him. "It won't be like normal." Evectri sighed, sitting down as his feet became hot in the warm dirt.

"These cats don't even know how to defend themselves against our kind, Cura," Evectri pointed out. "How do you know that the outcome won't be worse than all those times before?" Cura shrugged, successfully putting on a soothing smile.

"You and Tavo can do great things together, Evectri," Cura answered. "You'll be able to save these cats." Evectri just looked away.

"I barely lived through my father last time he tried to kill me," Evectri reminded her. "What if he succeeds this time?" Cura hesitated, her blue eyes clouded with emotion. After a few heart-beats, she sighed.

"Evectri, what happened with you and Negro is in the past," Cura tried to explain.

"No, it isn't!" Evectri hissed. "Just because I made _one _defiant move—one movement that wasn't a direct order—he had to attack me. Just once in my life I wanted to stand up for what _I _believed in. Just once in my life I wanted everyone to see what _I _saw. But no, because of course, all cats are apparently evil."

"You know it wasn't anything like that," Cura reassured him. "Negro was just angry you were defying him. He doesn't really care about the cats, just the fact that you didn't protect Tavo when needed." Evectri's amber gaze shot toward her blue eyes and narrowed tightly.

"Tavo could take care of _himself _by that point, so there was no reason for me to assassinate a whole _army _of cats when he could have escaped on his own!" Evectri snapped. Cura took a step back, her eyes wide. Intono, who stood in the distance keeping watch, gave a sorrowful look to the silver prince.

"_That_'_s _what Negro wanted you to do?" Cura asked. "I thought he just wanted you to save Tavo…"

"No, otherwise I would have been more than happy to do it," Evectri mumbled. "Negro wanted me to be useful, though, and told me the army of cats also needed to go. I refused, and, well, you know the rest." Cura was stunned.

"Was that always how father used you?" Cura asked after a few moments. Evectri shrugged.

"I'd never had to flat out ambush an army on my own," Evectri stated truthfully. "But sneaking into their camps and killing spies and Beta's were in the everyday agenda for me. Sometimes I had to torture them for information, sometimes it was just a simple kill. On rare occasions he let me simply fight, but still I was trying to kill only one cat and the rest were just in the way." Cura stared at him.

"I never knew our father had such a secret group of warriors," Cura murmured.

"It was meant that way," Evectri explained. "After all, who would want their kit training for such things? Our mother didn't know about, and neither does anyone else. That way it stays simple." Cura nodded.

There was a few moments silence before familiar silhouettes came closer from the distance. Evectri watched as Tavo flew toward them with the rest of the flock.

"Well, we better get a move on then," Evectri murmured. He spread out his wings and took off toward where Negro had flown.

When Evectri and the rest of the flock made it, he could see the Volans attacking the cats. His flock was defeating the cats easily with their advantage, and the unfairness made Evectri angry. "Stop!" Evectri screeched. The silver prince dove from high up toward his father, immediately tumbling to the ground as he did so.

Evectri struggled to pin down Negro, for the black king was quick and strong, but eventually, he had his father pinned. "By the order of the prince of the Subir Flock, everyone here must to stop!"

"You have been exiled!" Negro hissed, struggling under Evectri. "You cannot order my Volans to do anything!" The silver prince growled, pushing Negro down harder. His amber gaze was locked onto the ambitious king.

"I didn't say that _I _was the prince," he growled. Tavo suddenly landed behind him, standing tall as the other members of the flock joined them. Now, everyone was standing behind Evectri and his brother. "See, father? I am not the only one who thinks you have gone over your limits on this decision."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Negro spat. His amber eyes looked over to Tavo. "What is this treachery, Tavo? I _told _you why this had to be done! I _told _you what I must do!"

"And it was wrong," Tavo growled. "Just because you want to settle things with Rain does _not _mean you can destroy a whole Clan because of it."

"But it was _their _fault!" Negro claimed. "_They _sent him to our homeland to destroy us!"

"We didn't even _know _of you!" A long haired brown and white tom called. "We've never seen a cat with wings!" Negro yowled angrily.

"There are more of them, Tavo," Negro said quickly. "There are more cats who can destroy everything we've worked for. They're all the same, and they will kill our family and others of our kind!" Evectri growled once more, showing his dislike for that comment.

"You're wrong!" The brown and white tom called, taking a step forward. "It is only Rainfur, Demonfang and I who bear these powers. Everyone else is completely normal!" Calls of agreement were shouted out to the flying cats.

"Then who created you?" Negro asked. "What proof do you have that you're safe?" The brown and white tom hesitated, which made Evectri curious.

"StarClan." The tom answered. "StarClan made us what we are. They took Rainfur and I from death and allowed us to live with these powers." Evectri's amber eyes widened.

"Impossible!" Negro hissed, his eyes wide. "There is no StarClan! There is no life after death!"

"Would you like proof?" The brown and white asked. The bat-like Volan paused. Then, the brown and white tom looked to a she-cat that looked very similar to Rain and nodded before allowing a full moon outline to fly high into the sky. A scene showed within it.

The brown and white tom was there, in darkness, talking to misty cats. They spoke, ever so lightly, "You have been taken from death to join your brother for how you lived your life is disappointing. With the powers StarClan has given you, you will be a great one, and you will fight well without injustice." The cats disappeared, and he was in ShadowClan territory,

The scene changed and Rain suddenly appeared into the circle. He was talking to the same StarClan cats. They spoke quietly once more, and said, "StarClan didn't _mean _to give you these powers, but you must trust them. They will serve you well one day."

Once again the scene morphed into when the young she-cat was born. It showed her with a young tom with jade green eyes. However, she got angry, and eventually killed him as if he were simply a kit.

When the circle disappeared, six cats showed up in front of them. One was a silver tabby she-cat, and then there was a stormy grey tom with icy blue eyes. After that was a dark grey tom, a light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes, a black tom with yellow eyes, and a golden tom.

And they all stood in the sky.

"Who are you?" Negro hissed.

"We are StarClan's leaders," claimed the stormy grey one. "If you do not recognize me, Negro, than I can truly say you have lead my Clan into destruction." Negro's eyes widened.

"No!" the bat-like tom hissed. "You can't be!"

"I am Stormstar, leader of StormClan, or, as you call it these days, The Cats of the Storms and Subir Flock," Stormstar hissed. "I am of StarClan."

"But StarClan has disappeared!" Negro insisted.

"No, we have only moved to a safer place," the light grey she-cat explained. "We've created new Clans, and a better place to live." Negro's eyes narrowed.

"You deserted us in a time of need!" Negro yowled. "You forced us into this state, and you let your decedents fight against each other!"

"What happened was an accident," growled the black StarClan tom. "And we were wrong to do nothing about it. However, you and every king before you had the ability to stop the war. You didn't, though, and so your sons are now facing that burden."

"I will die before I allow them to stop this war!" Negro growled. "The Cats of the Storms deserve to be destroyed after exiling us from our own land!"

"Then we will lead them here," said the dark grey tom. "The Cats of the Storms can stay here while you have that land that you want back."

"No!" Negro growled.

"No, as in you don't want that to happen?" asked the silver tabby. "Or no, as in you want something else?" Negro hissed.

"I want these abnormal cats destroyed as well!" Negro yowled. "No cat should have the ability to defeat me! No one!"

"You are not the most powerful being in the world, Negro," Stormstar reminded him. "No one is perfect."

"No!" Negro yowled. He was flailing around, trying to get out of his son's grip. His amber eyes were wide, and he began to dig at the ground in an attempt to break free. "_I _am the king! _I _can do whatever I want! I don't care what anybody says! I am the best! Only I can lead this flock! Only I can do things right!"

"Negro, you have not always been this way," Stormstar murmured. "What happened to that innocent tom who tried to kill his father for what he'd done?" Negro gasped, his gaze shifting upward to meet Stormstar's eyes. However, it was only a few heart-beats later that he returned to the other state.

"What?" Evectri asked. "_You _tried to kill your father?" It made no sense to him. Did Negro try to kill him for defiance, or fear that silver prince would defeat him?

"Of course I did!" Negro yelled. "He was stupid and thought he could do anything! But he was wrong, and so I killed him! I became King, and now I will rule!" Evectri unsheathed his claws into his father's fur with angry hiss.

"If you killed your father because he was stupid, then what's to say I won't do the same to you?" Evectri asked. "Thought you were different from your father? I remember those stories, father. I remember what evil things you said about him. Hate to break it to you, but you're just the same."

"No!" Negro hissed. "I am different! I won't lead our flock to the ground! I will lead it to victory! I will take this land for my own, and then we will expand! Our species will be known everywhere! That is how I am different! Only _I _can do this! And I will! I will destroy every life in this forest, and then I will take it as my own!"

Negro suddenly kicked Evectri in the stomach, forcing him to allow an opening. The bat-like king flew into the air, and yowled to get everyone's attention.

"If you do not want to fight with me, then you will die!" Negro yelled. "Kill them all!" He dove, and Evectri chased after him.


	27. Twenty-Six

Rain blinked his eyes open into darkness. His head throbbed with pain, forcing him to wince. He stayed still for many minutes, trying not to make the headache worse. He couldn't think, so therefore he couldn't really decide on anything.

When it died out slightly, Rain realized Jactur was absent. He couldn't hear, feel, or scent his partner anywhere. This made him sit up quickly, attempting to figure out where he was and what was happening. However, he couldn't see anything. It was still darkness.

A movement startled Rain, forcing him to stand and turn around with noise of surprise. Cheetahfur looked at him with worry in her blue eyes. Her stunning fur put him in a state of awe, for she seemed to be shining with white light at that very moment.

Behind her, a doorway appeared. Rain sensed Jactur and the familiarity of the forest of his mind. His eyes searched longingly, and he took a step forward. However, Cheetahfur shook her head.

"Do you really wish to go back?" Cheetahfur ask. "If you go through this door, you will never remember who you truly are. You'll never discover who your family was and what they were like. You'll lose your will to fight for anyone you don't know, and you'll remain just as uncontrollable as you are." Rain lowered his head as he realized the foolishness that it would be.

"You would be safe from harm, though," Cheetahfur continued. "You'd be protected, and you would go on, ignorant to the war around you. And if you stay, pain is sure to come to you. You will remember your hardships, your past lives, and every cat you have killed since the day of your...creation." Rain shivered.

He was confused, unable to have anyone to decide things for him. Rain pondered, shifting his weight nervously as the she-cat stared at him. _On one paw, I_'_ll be able to go to that safe place, but I_'_ll never remember anything. On the other paw, I_'_ll remember and I_'_ll be able to fight alongside my friends and family, but I_'_ll be caused so much pain..._

Rain shook his head, frightened he'd make the wrong choice. After a few minutes of struggling, he sighed and said, "I'll stay for the cats' sake." Cheetahfur nodded before stepping all the way through the door. When it shut with creaking noises like an elder tree, Rain cried out as pain engulfed him.

"_Come on, Alfie! Hurry up!_" Rain pleaded in a memory. He was talking to a...what were they called? Twolegs. No. Humans. And he was one as well. _How could I be one of them, though?_ Rain thought.

"_Alfie! Run!" _Rain urged as other...humans? Yeah—as other _humans _ran toward them with...shiny sticks? No...blades. Swords, knives, daggers. _How do I know what those objects are, though? _Rain asked himself.

"_Alfie_ _is gone!" _Rain remembered crying. "_And_ _it's _my _fault!_" He was hurt badly. Rain shivered—he hated remembering that pain.

"_Daniel, stop!_" Rain cried as his younger brother ran. Pain followed after he ran in front of the monster. No...car. That's what that was. But why'd he do that? _Stupid, that's my brother!_ _Is he?_ _Yes! He's my brother, and I love him!_

"_The scar was from my past,_" Rain told the golden she-cat. That was Rosestar. WindClan's leader. Evil, maybe. _Darn it—can't remember!_

"_I promise you that if this happens again, you will have every right to exile me._" Rain had told ThunderClan after he nearly killed Sharpfang by accident. Jactur was even more predictable, and these cats...Ravenstar is the leader, maybe. _Yes. Yes, he is. And Robinpaw is an apprentice...? Sure, why not. Sharpfang was...what was that word again? Aha! Warrior!_

"_Take the kits, Rainpaw! Give them to Wolfheart!_" Thorntail had urged Rain. _That kit...it looks like Duskpelt What is this? Darn, this blizzard is cold! So much pain...why? Why was such fighting necessary? Oh, the rogues._

Rain remembered bringing several cats back to life after stealing eight lives of Rosestar. That was freaky, but it was simple. Ghosts were just set in the cats after being taken from Rosestar. It was just like taking cat's souls out of their bodies after they died. This was normal...right?

"_You took two lives of Ravenstar!_" Sharpfang hissed after Blackstar started fighting with the ThunderClan leader. That star...that's what he did to Negro. That's what happened, only not as bad. No...he killed his own leader. Was Jactur this scary?

"_From this day forward, you are not allowed to return to these Clans,_" Sharpstar called down to him after the incident of the fire. Robinwing was going to have his kits...he was going to give up for her. He was her mate. How dare that evil tom!

"_Daniel_ _Stephens_ _is seen committing suicide only a few years after his brother_'_s death,_" claimed the weather lady. _No...he died. No...after all he did..._

"_He can clearly control his powers, and StarClan has assured us that he is the perfect tom to be Deputy of ShadowClan,_" claimed Nightstar after Rain returned to the Clans. That was a good choice, but a bad mistake. Now Sharpstar was taking over WindClan_...bad things are about to happen._

"_Daniel, it_'_s me,_" Rain said to his brother. The brown and white tom's eyes widened with shock. Yay! He finally remembered! _Oh...but he's got the same power. It's dangerous...but it can be controlled._

"_You really think you can defeat me?_" Sharpstar asked. They fought. Rain was strong, fast. How did the tabby beat him?

"_I told you not to let him think,_" Jactur growled. Pain. That was all. And then he remembered waking up without a clue who he was.

Rain blinked his eyes. Finally, he understood. Jactur was his other half, the half that knew every detail and kept his mind in check. His name was Matthew, and then Rainfur. He was an important war leader, a father, and a mate. He was so important...

Rain was strong. He could defeat armies, and he was close to killing Sharpfang. He knew so much, and the information was overwhelming. For once, he felt as if he could do anything. For once, he felt like he could do something _right._

"What...what do I do now?" Rain asked, his gaze shifting to Cheetahfur.

"Fight for what StarClan made you for," Cheetahfur answered. "Save the Clans from their first creation." Rain paused, but smiled. After a few minutes, however, he frowned.

"What name should I go by?" he asked. "Rainfur is what my past name was, but Rain is the most familiar one..." Cheetahfur smiled warmly.

"That is your choice," she said. "Do you want to return to your past life, or do you want to continue with the life you have now?" Rain sighed, giving a bleak smile.

"It looks like I'm stuck with another difficult decision," he said with a hint of dark sarcasm. "Oh well, I've got bigger fish to fry. Do I just have to step through the door?" Cheetahfur nodded, a full smile on her face. She faded, allowing the door to appear one more.

Rain padded through, amazed at what he saw. White and pink trees filled his sight, and scattered amongst them was fresh green pine trees. Flowers, ferns, and other undergrowth flourished under the cloudless sky that filled with the sun's rays. The breeze was perfect, and cats of Rain's memories bounced about, acting as if this was their home.

_Finally, _he thought with a smile. _My mind is normal._

"Rainy!" a familiar voice suddenly yelled. Rain didn't have enough time to turn around before someone crashed into him. He laughed as he pushed the tom off of him, his light blue eyes looking for his dear friend.

"Hello, Jactur," Rain said. "I can't believe I forgot about you." Jactur chuckled.

"So you must remember _everything _now!" Jactur exclaimed. "Awesome! Now I can't _wait _to show everyone how strong you are!" Rain chuckled.

"Ready, then?" Rain asked. Jactur nodded.

"I've been ready for over six moons," Jactur said with the devil's smile upon his face. Rain nodded, closing his eyes while focusing on leaving his mind. He only counted to three before he felt the familiar stir of the world around him changing.

When Rain opened his eyes, he was amazed at what he saw. Volans dove from the sky, easily making it to the ground before injuring a cat from above. Rain's eyes widened, seeing many of his friends fall while having no idea what to do with these animals.

"Um...Rainfur?" asked the she-cat who looked just like him. _My daughter..._ Rain remembered. He quickly gave a warm smile.

"Hello," he said to her. "I remember everything now. You must be my daughter." Her dark blue eyes grew wide, and she stumbled to find the right words.

"U-uh, yeah, I'm Demonfang," she answered timidly. Rain narrowed his eyes immediately, his muscles tensing as he heard the name. He remembered what he was called, so he knew what she was named after. _And I know who did it. _Rain hissed to himself.

"Did Sharpmoon name you that?" Rain asked. She nodded bleakly. He tensed, his fur bristling as he clenched his teeth. However, Rain calmed himself, for he knew that this was no time to have a clouded head. "It is nice to finally meet you, Demonfang." Rain looked around, expecting to see someone like Robinwing as Jactur had explained.

"Where is your brother?" Rain asked, curiosity in his eyes. Demonfang didn't do anything for a few moments, but when she realized what he said, she looked down at her paws with tears trickling down her cheek. Rain's eyes widened. "He's dead. But how?"

"I...I..." Demonfang whimpered. Anger suddenly flashed through her eyes as she unsheathed her claws into the ground. "I killed him!" The screech was loud and strong. It was loud enough to draw attention. "He and Snakestar knew I was going to snap, but he still...he still went along with it..."

_He_'_s...dead? I never got to meet him, though! StarClan...why is this the path you chose for me? Couldn_'_t I have gotten to meet him? Couldn_'_t I have seen him just once? _Rain thought as he watched his daughter cry.

_Rainy, there_'_s no time for this, _Jactur reminded him. _Comfort_ _her, empower her, and find Stormheart to relay the message of how to defeat these guys. _Rain nodded with understanding.

"Demonfang, I was in these situations as well," Rain told her. "I've killed too many for one lifetime, but if he wanted it to be so, then we must not dwell. We must fight for what he believed in." Demonfang looked up to meet his eyes. She nodded, giving a bleak smile.

"Good," he said. "Now follow me—I have an important mission for you." She lit up, her eyes widening as he darted away toward his brother. She followed soon after.

A Volan landed before them very quickly. Rain almost attacked it, but was surprised when he found Evectri in front of him. Demonfang growled with warning, but Rain held her back.

"Evectri, is there a problem?" Rain asked. Evectri blinked with surprise.

"You have become confident," Evectri observed. Then he shook his head. "Rain, I know that you want your revenge on that one cat, but you need to understand that my father is the only way these Volans will back off. Our focus _must _be him. Do you understand?" Rain nodded.

"Thank you," Evectri told him. "Any Volan in which allows you to pin him down and says, 'In loyalty I fight for the sun, moon and star' is one of my warriors. They can be trusted, and will join you in your battle." Rain nodded.

"Very well, Evectri," Rain told the silver prince. "Keep your father occupied—I'll be there as fast as I can." Evectri nodded before taking off. He flew away with an elegance that Rain had forgotten.

Rain ran forward after that, following the scent of his brother. He jumped toward Cloudstreak, who he saw was having a difficult time. However, another Volan landed before him with bared teeth and unsheathed claws. Rain hissed, but the Volan attacked violently.

They both lunged and crashed into each other, sending them both tumbling to the ground. They fought for the top, wanting nothing more than to pin the other. Rain kicked his legs out while they rolled, forcing the Volan to hiss with pain. He was distracted, so Rain took that advantage eagerly.

He pinned the Volan to the ground, unsheathing his claws into the tom's skin. Rain then clawed down his stomach, forcing the wound to grow bigger. The Volan cried out in agony before Rain dashed away toward his friends, leaving the Volan on his own.

Cloudstreak fought beside Duskpelt in a battle with three Volans. They seemed surrounded, but they were holding in. Rain lunged forward, however, and pushed one of the Volans to the ground. He pinned the she-Volan easily, growling at her with bared teeth.

She was smarter, however, and used her wings to wrap around him. The wings pulled him off of her, allowing the Volan to get away. Rain growled with irritation before hooking his fore leg around her back leg. He pulled her under him before gravely wounding her wings. She struggled, but eventually she flew away after Rain stood off of her.

Rain turned around to find his daughter helping Duskpelt and Cloudstreak. Demonfang lashed out, fury in her blue eyes as she glared at a light brown Volan. She clawed at the Volan's eyes, eventually rendering him sightless. The Volan screeched, but Duskpelt easily over powered him and gave him a large wound. Meanwhile, Cloudstreak pushed the Volan she was fighting to the ground, ripping through its wings before letting it flee.

"Good job, Demonfang," Rain praised. Both Cloudstreak and Duskpelt looked at him before widening their eyes.

"Rainfur!" they both yelled. Rain smiled as he saw his old friends, but his face went serious.

"It's nice to see you, but I must ask something of you immediately," he explained quickly. "Negro and his Volans is our main focus. There are a few Volans that are with Evectri, the silver Volan. I want you to tell every cat you find that if they pin down a Volan easily and he or she says, 'In loyalty I fight for the sun, moon and star,' do not fight them. They are on our side." The three of them nodded.

"Watch each other's backs, and also, tell everyone that the wings are the Volans' biggest strength," Rain ordered them. They all nodded once more before Rain dashed forward, once again jumping into the fray of cats and Volans in which littered the island.

Rain heard something above him, and easily he slid out of the way of an incoming Volan. Rain turned around and pounced on him, but the emotionless Volan shook his head.

"In loyalty I fight for the sun, moon, and star," the Volan told him. Rain nodded before stepping off of the tom. He sprinted, avoiding several battles that were not his own. He ducked under a Volan fighting with another in the air, and leaped highly over a tom and she-Volan tumbling around, trying to get on top.

Rain finally saw his brother, though in a horrible way. His brother was being attacked by not one, but two Volans in which both were very strong. They had him pinned, and they were laughing evilly. Rain remembered his time as a human, and found the situation similar to when he was tied down by the Fire Stars. This angered him.

Rain dashed forward, running as fast as he could toward his brother. _Jactur, you ready? _Rain asked.

_Bring it on! _Jactur yelled with excitement. He felt the power fill within him, and soon he knew that his scar was glowing, and his eyes were dark blue. His speed increased, and he could feel that his strength had doubled.

Rain smirked before lunging toward the Volan who had Stormheart pinned. He crashed into the she-cat and forced her to the ground. He pinned her easily before staring her in the eye.

"You!" she screeched. It was Laidia, the Volan he almost killed the first time he went insane in the Cats of the Storms. Her eyes widened, and she struggled. However, he didn't let her go.

"You will die this time," Rain hissed as he raised his claws. "You have hurt too many for me to let this go." Laidia gasped, but before Rain could react, the other Volan pushed him to the ground. He was pinned, but just the Volan did so, Rain kicked his stomach and pushed himself off of the ground. The Volan coughed, backing away as he attempted to regain his wind.

Rain growled before lunging at the winded Volan. He was easy to pin, and even easier to wound. Eventually, the Volan flew away screeching with terror. Rain sighed with relief.

"Rainfur!" Stormheart exclaimed as he ran over to him. "You're back!" Rain turned around and smiled.

"It seems so," Rain answered. "And it's wonderful that I remember everything." They greeted each other by rubbing heads—the closest thing to affection they could find considering they were both previously humans.

"Do you have a plan to kill Sharpmoon?" Stormheart asked. Rain hesitated.

"I have a plan, but not for Sharpmoon," Rain explained. Stormheart narrowed his dark green eyes. "I'll deal with him later, but for now we must focus on Negro. If we defeat his hunger for power—which is to say, kill him—the Volans will stop fighting." Stormheart paused.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Stormheart asked.

"Yes," Rain said. "Duskpelt, Cloudstreak, and Demonfang are relaying an important message that I will tell you: some Volans are on our side. If you pin them and they say that they are loyal to the star, the moon, and the sun or something like that, they are fighting with Evectri, the silver Volan who is a friend of mine." Stormheart nodded. Then he smiled.

"Are you ready to fight side by side again, brother?" Stormheart asked. Rain grinned.

"Yes," he answered. Then they ran toward a fight that was visibly one they needed to be in. Evectri was battling Negro within the air, their fighting very fast and very dangerous. One slip of the wing could send them falling to their deaths.

_And that_'_s the last thing we need._

"Duskpelt, watch out!" Demonfang yelled to the golden hunter. His icy blue eyes looked above him immediately, running faster as he saw the Volan above him. He attempted to get out of range, but Demonfang knew that flying cat was no match for Duskpelt.

Demonfang gathered her strength before leaping at the Volan. She crashed into him, bringing him out of the sky and onto the ground. Demonfang raised her paw and sliced through the tom's throat. The Volan grew still and soon became emotionless.

"Thank you, Demonfang," Duskpelt said with a smile. Demonfang smirked.

"Just try and pay attention to what's above you," she teased. Duskpelt rolled his eyes before sprinting forward to catch up with Cloudstreak. Demonfang went first this time, immediately finding a tom she hadn't spoken to yet. He had a Volan pinned to the ground, but it was obvious the Volan didn't want to fight.

"In loyalty I fight for the sun, moon, and star." the Volan kept repeating.

"Which is why I'm trying to kill you," hissed the tom, raising his paw. Demonfang rushed over and pushed the tom to the ground, allowing the Volan to fly away.

"What did you—"

"That Volan is loyal to Rainfur and Stormheart both," Demonfang told him quickly. "Any Volan that says that is fighting for us." The tom narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Rainfur told me," Demonfang hissed, her ears laying back. "Or would you like to find him and prove it to yourself?" The tom sighed.

"Whatever," he growled. "And pay more respect next time. I _am _your superior, after all." The tom quickly ran off, leaving Demonfang confused. Then her eyes widened. _That was Wolfstar. _She realized. _I just pushed down the RiverClan leader. Hahahaha._

"It's fine, Demonfang," said Duskpelt, as if reading her thoughts. "Wolfstar seemed different to me as well—you weren't the only one." Demonfang looked to Duskpelt.

"Why did he act so...young?" Demonfang asked. "Through Rainfur's memories, he always seemed expressionless." Duskpelt shrugged.

"Who knows?" he pointed out. "What matters is that he's on our side for the time being, so let's just continue out whatever plan your father had." Demonfang nodded, before running in the same direction she had for a while.

She ran for all of two tail-lengths before she heard Duskpelt yell out a warning. Demonfang looked up, but had no chance to react at the Volan landing upon her. She closed her eyes, waiting for claws and teeth to enter her skin, but nothing came.

When Demonfang opened her eyes, she saw Duskpelt tackling the tom to the ground. With one swift movement, the Volan was knocked out, laying there with a massive wound on his head.

"Thanks," Demonfang breathed. Duskpelt smirked.

"Just try to pay attention to what's above you," he said, repeating her line. Demonfang just flicked her tail with a smile on her face. Duskpelt laughed, nipping her on the shoulder before dashing away. _We_'_re playing a game in the middle of battle, _she realized as she sprinted after him. _How childish, and yet, satisfying._

"Duskpelt!" she suddenly called. "We've lost Cloudstreak!"

"It's okay—she can hold her own!" Duskpelt called over his shoulder. "She'll help spread the news quicker, and besides, there are more battles to be fought!"

Just after that, two brown Volans came barrelling in front of them, forcing Demonfang and Duskpelt to halt quickly. One of the Volans pinned the other to the ground with a loud growl.

"In loyalty I fight for the sun, moon and star!" the Volan on the bottom hissed. "Now get this stupid tom off me!" Demonfang nodded before lunging at the Volan on top. She bit into his neck, giving him a nasty wound. The Volan shrieked before kicking her off. Then, it flew away.

"Ha! That's what happens when you mess with Prince Tavo!" the Volan yelled. Tavo turned to them. "Thanks, by the way. I've never really asked for a cats help before, but oh well. Evectri's got his ways." Demonfang nodded. "You know, you look very similar to that cat Evectri really liked."

"I'm his daughter," Demonfang explained.

"Well that explains it," Tavo said. "Do you have any of those scary powers?" Demonfang nodded. "Brilliant! All the Volans are scared of that!"

"Tavo!" a she-Volan suddenly yelled. A brown and white Volan had landed in front of them all with two other Volans at her side, and all of them looked powerful. "How could you betray what Volans stand for by speaking to such creatures?"

"Negro isn't in his right mind—we don't need this land," Tavo answered her. "I followed the better tom, and considering what Evectri has been through, I'm sure you understand, Lady Ladia." The she-Volan narrowed her eyes.

"It is still betrayal," Laidia hissed. "And I will fight for my king." Tavo sighed, but then looked to Demonfang and Duskpelt.

"Think you guys could help me out again?" Tavo asked. Both of them nodded. "Well then, let the fight begin!" Tavo jumped into the air, and Laidia took off toward him. Meanwhile, the other Volans had flown into the air and were preparing to dive.

_Sorry, dad. I think I'm meant to fight this battle._


	28. Twenty-Seven

Evectri flew up, attempting to get far enough away from his father to attack at a good angle. His father was fast, of course, but not nearly enough to catch him. Happy with his advantage, Evectri pushed his body as much as he could, using his wings to pull him through the air.

When Evectri had enough distance, he put his wings flat and flew upside down. Then he flipped himself upright, his paws hitting Negro square on his shoulders. Evectri unsheathed his claws into his father's black fur at the same time he bit the back of Negro's neck. The king yowled before he tried to buck the silver prince away.

Negro figured out quickly that the strategy wouldn't work, so he dove as fast as he possibly could. Evectri let his wings go flat, forcing them to act as a parachute. Evectri swiftly stayed in the air long enough for Negro to nearly land on the ground before he gathered his strength and dove.

With an emotionless expression, Evectri folded his wings and sped toward Negro. His father took off from the ground before aiming himself at the silver prince. _He_'_s playing a dangerous game, _Evectri thought, his eyes narrowing. _At_ _this speed we'll break each other._

They continued flying toward each other, but at the last moment Evectri back flipped again, though this time he kicked his father in the back. The silver prince heard a few cracks before watching Negro hit a large tree. Evectri growled, knowing full well that merely kicking him would _not _defeat his father.

When Negro landed on the ground, Rain ran forward, his light blue eyes narrowed at the tom. Evectri flew down elegantly, folding his wings as his feet supported him upon the ground.

"Where's your brother?" Evectri asked.

"His friend was in trouble with a very experienced Volan," Rain replied, his blue eyes still narrowed upon Negro's motionless body. "I figured we didn't need his help quite yet." Negro growled suddenly, sitting up with narrowed eyes.

"Fighting together won't help either of you!" Negro yowled. The black Volan took off with amazing speed, flying to a very high branch on the great oak. "For those who stay loyal to me, send the signal!" The Volans suddenly flew into the sky, going the same height as Negro.

All of the Volans gave out a screech similar to a hawk's. Evectri flinched, the sound ear-splitting to him. However, he knew what was happening, and silently he cursed to himself.

"Rain, we need help," Evectri said quickly.

"Why?" Rain asked. "What was that?"

"It's a signal," Evectri explained as fast as he could. "I didn't realize it, but I should have known. Negro's calling in more Volans—these weren't all of them." Rain's eyes widened.

"But we're barely surviving right now!" Rain exclaimed.

"I know, but we'll have to do whatever we can," Evectri said. "Negro will have body guards, and Rain, you _need _to get rid of them as quickly as possible. They'll be moon-warriors like me, so you might want to be careful."

"Wait, you plan to kill your father all by yourself?" Rain asked, his eyes widening. "That's impossible!" Evectri sighed.

"Rain, I'm the only one who can," Evectri pointed out. "My brother is busy, and so are the other Volans. Aside from that, I'm the only one with wings. I have to do this alone." The silver prince ran forward and jumped off the ground for a speedy take off.

Evectri's amber eyes were narrowed as he flew toward his father. A few of his body guards glided toward him, but the silver prince efficiently dove under them before flying straight up. His head hit the stomach of one Volan, winding him easily. Evectri unsheathed his claws and grabbed the back of the Volan's neck before pulling him under the silver prince. The Volan cried out, but Evectri used his back claws to slice open his throat.

Another one flew toward him, but Evectri just flew toward them, and at the last second, he moved to the left. However, the silver prince allowed his claws to cut open its neck. The Volan fell, and as three more flew toward him, Evectri sighed.

He flapped his wings, bringing him a length up before he unsheathed his claws and sliced open the first Volan's neck. As that one fell, Evectri flapped his wings again, kicking another Volan in the shoulder. As the tom went down, Evectri flew around so they faced each other upright.

Evectri smiled before he used his large wings by wrapping him around the Volan. In desperation, the Volan raked his claws through the silver prince's fur, but didn't break skin. Evectri did the same, but he actually ripped through the tough skin of the Volan. He did this until he was only about a tail-length from the ground. Then, at the last moment, Evectri unwrapped his wings and sliced open the Volan's neck.

Evectri quickly looked up, but found himself stunned. His father had already dived, and he was heading straight toward him. The silver prince readied himself to take off in another direction, but Negro crashed into him, which sent them tumbling through the ground.

"Evectri!" Rain cried. The grey and white tom sprinted toward them, eventually pushing the black Volan off of Evectri. Rain—with impressive speed and strength—clawed at Negro as they toppled over. Eventually, the grey and white sighter had the black tom pinned.

Two other Volans rushed toward Rain, easily overpowering the grey and white tom. At that moment, all of the bodyguards were attacking Rain, giving Evectri an advantage. The silver prince stood up and dashed toward his father as quick as he could. However, the bat-like Volan took off toward the sky.

"Come on, son," Negro hissed with a grin on his face. "Or would you rather fight on the ground like all of the other cowards?" Evectri narrowed his eyes with a low growl. The silver prince jumped into the air and flew toward his father once more.

**Stormheart**

Stormheart circled a light brown Volan, his teeth bared sharply. Clovertail was on the ground a few tail-lengths away, her breathing rough as he wished she would wake up. The wound on her neck wasn't fatal, but it was a nasty one, and Stormheart wanted revenge.

The Volan stood tall, his electric blue eyes emotionless as he stared at Stormheart. The tom was on the older side, for he had grey near his muzzle that the brown and white tom knew wasn't originally there. Still, he sensed that the tom was strong, and so he called upon his own power.

Stormheart lunged forward, his claws unsheathed as he attacked the tom. The Volan flew upward before diving down at the brown and white tom. Stormheart leaped away, quickly turning around. He reared, his claws coming down upon the Volan. However, the tom was too fast, and with immense speed, the Volan stepped aside and slashed his claws across Stormheart's cheek.

The brown and white tom hissed, wincing at the pain that the claws brought him. For a few moments, he blinked, attempting to get his eyes to stop watering uncontrollably. At that moment, he saw a flash, but could do nothing about it, for the Volan already crashed into him.

Without any way to stop it, Stormheart found himself pinned against the ground. Claws unsheathed into his shoulders, forcing him to yowl loudly. The tom above him did not smile or look at him with worry. Instead, he stared just like before.

Stormheart gathered the strength he'd been holding off, kicking the Volan in the stomach before rolling out of the way. Stormheart sprinted forward, trying to get out of reach so that he could recover. His eyes glanced over to the Volan, but he wasn't there. Stormheart looked around him, but cursed at himself as he remembered which direction the Volan would be coming from.

The Volan landed on his shoulders, forcing his legs to buckle beneath him. However, just as he did so, the Volan brought him up in the air, flying as high as he could. Stormheart struggled, trying to make it so the fall wasn't as disastrous.

They went higher than the third branch of the Great Oak tree, and Stormheart closed his eyes. Ever since he was a little boy as a human, he hated heights. And today he would face that fear.

As the came to the fourth branch, the Volan let go, and Stormheart's heart-beat went ten times faster. He felt nothing but fear as he fell, and his stomach was high in his chest, throbbing to get out. What seemed like minutes turned into seconds, and his body hit the ground.

Stormheart tumbled around before finding himself on his side, unable to get up. His left shoulder throbbed with blinding pain, but what hurt more was his head. He could barely keep his eyes open, and his breathing was ragged. _Move, body, move!_

The Volan landed in front of him with an emotionless expression. He walked toward Stormheart, his claws unsheathed as if already anticipating the brown and white tom's death. As he grew closer, Stormheart decided as quick as he could at what he had to do.

_Stormheart, this isn_'_t the best idea, _Matar warned. _This tom isn_'_t the purest of all._

_I need to find a weakness, _Stormheart hissed. Matar didn't argue. Instead, he allowed the power to rush through him.

Stormheart searched for the only thing he could: injustice. At first, he wasn't that unfair. There were a few small lies, and a few battle scars, but that was it for ten moons. Afterward, however, Stormheart was hit with several evil deeds. This tom tried to kill his son. This tom ordered others to destroy a mother and her kits. This tom sent other Volans to destroy a temporary camp.

When Stormheart retreated, his eyes were wide. His muscles tensed, but as he lied in front of the Volan, he suddenly realized why neither he nor Clovertail stood a chance against him. _There_'_s no way I can defeat him—Ijust can't!_

"So you've figured it out, young one?" the Volan asked, his expression still unable to change. "I am not like these weaklings you see around you. I am much more than that. Long ago, I was a king. Long ago, I controlled these cats. Yes. I am Negro's father." The tom lunged, and Stormheart closed his eyes.

_Matar, help me!_

**Demonfang**

Demonfang lunged forward, crashing into a Volan with enough force to crush a kit. They clawed toward each others necks, only their legs supporting them. Demonfang went down the same time he did, and as he jumped forward, Demonfang leaped away.

Demonfang's blue eyes narrowed upon the Volan, her teeth clenched as her ears drifted to her friends. Duskpelt was keeping his ground, and Tavo seemed evenly matched. As soon as she figured this out, she grasped all of attention and shot it toward the Volan in which was charging toward her.

Demonfang sprinted forward, darting left at the last possible second. She then pushed the tom over, pinning him down easily by the wings. _If what Rainfur_ _said about the wings were true, then pinning them down by the shoulders is useless._

She was right.

The Volan tried to get up, but physically couldn't. So Demonfang bent down, attempting to get a good bite of him, but the Volan kicked her stomach, raking his back claws down her belly. Demonfang yowled, scrunching up as she tried not to feel the burning pain.

The Volan stood up with an annoying smile on his face. Demonfang stood, growling as the Volan circled her. Demonfang's muscles tensed, pouncing at just the right time. The Volan tried to get away, but she'd gotten faster. Both of them tumbled through the ground.

They went down a small uneven spot in the ground before both gathering up the strength in their hind legs to bring themselves rearing up at each other. Their claws moved in quick movements, both trying to grab fur and skin to scrape off.

Eventually they came down upon all fours, and Demonfang watched as the Volan took off into the air. The Volan gave out a deafening screech before he dived toward her. Demonfang lunged away, skidding to a halt before spinning around to leap toward the Volan.

Just as she crashed into the Volan, however, another one crashed into her. Demonfang was pried away from the first Volan, and though she struggled, the second Volan pinned her down easily. The worst part was that he was in a position where she couldn't harm him.

Growling, Demonfang snapped at the Volan's face, her back paws searching for skin to cut. Eventually, she used her front claws to create a large gash on his chest. The Volan screeched, giving her an easy opening. Demonfang smirked before she took that opening and leaped away.

As she did, however, another Volan landed in front of her. Demonfang turned, but the other two were closing in. Frantically, she looked around, but saw only other Volans circling other cats. _Did more come? Were they waiting for me to get tired all this time?_

"Demonfang!" Duskpelt suddenly yelled. The sleek golden tom was peering over four Volans in which also surrounded him. Demonfang growled, searching for Tavo. However, he was too busy fighting Laida to hear them.

_They_'_ve got him! They_'_re going to kill him! _Demonfang thought frantically. _They_'_re so unfair! This fight should be a one on one not seven on two!_ Anger began to rise, and by the time she realized it, Demonfang knew it was too late.

_They want a fight? Fine. They_'_ll get it. _She thought. As soon as she did, she shook her head. _No, I can_'_t kill them with that power. That, too, is unfair._

_Kill them all!_

_No! I can_'_t! I don_'_t want to win that way!_

_Destroy them, for they have done wrong! Tear them—they_ _deserve it!_

_That_'_s cruel and wrong! I will not kill them that way!_

_Demonfang, trust your power, _came a familiar voice. _Trust_ _in your abilities and save your friends._

_Bravepaw? _Demonfang thought, her eyes opening. She hadn't realized they were closed. _Bravepaw, is that you?_

_Trust in your power, Demonfang, _came the voice again. _You must save your friends. You must help the others. If they wish to fight unfairly, then so shall you. Let go of your fear, and fight like our father once did._

_But I could kill Duskpelt! _Demonfang exclaimed. _I don_'_t know if I can control myself..._

_I will help with that, _Bravepaw told her. _I am the only one who can quench your fire, remember? Just trust in your power. _Demonfang paused. What if this was just her power using her affection to win her over?

_How do I know you_'_re my brother? _Demonfang asked. Suddenly, she felt warm and content. She felt happy, as if everything was okay. When the sensation disappeared, she smiled warmly. _You_'_ve convinced me._

_Are you ready? _Bravepaw asked.

_Yes._


	29. Twenty-Eight

Evectri flew toward his father as fast as he could, watching as Negro dove toward him. Once again, the silver prince swerved out of the way, allowing his father to get away. Negro stopped his momentum through the air with his wings as Evectri swiftly turned himself around.

Evectri pulled himself through the air with his wings, shooting toward his father who had finally turned around. Negro dove, trying to get away, but the silver prince flattened out his wings and slowed himself down before also diving. As Evectri chased his father, he steadied himself through the air.

Negro suddenly slowed to a speed equivalent to a gliding hawk, forcing Evectri to bring his wings back to try and stop himself. However, Negro used his own move against him and back flipped. Evectri felt claws enter his back, and as he hissed at the pain, he found that his wings could not hold the strain.

Evectri fell through the air, his wings unable to find the upward drift to keep himself from falling. He was only a tail-length from the ground when he finally found the drift. Evectri flattened out his wings, straightened himself up, and allowed the soft, invisible tornado to bring himself higher into the sky.

Evectri's amber gaze searched for his father, but found out only too late that Negro was soaring toward him. The silver prince yowled as the bat-like Volan crashed into his body, soon pinning him against a tree. Evectri hissed as Negro raked his back claws through his silver skin, angry as he noticed a smirk on his father's face.

"Is this familiar, Evectri?" Negro asked mockingly. "The pain of being ripped apart?" Evectri growled, kicking his father's stomach. This forced the black Volan to let go slightly, which allowed Evectri to slip down easily.

As he fell once more, he found himself on his back. He waited a few more moments before kicking the tree. Evectri shot through the air, twisting his body so that he was no longer upside down. The silver prince flapped his wings hard, listening as his father followed him.

_I_'_m faster, but he_'_s stronger, _Evectri thought to himself. _I can_'_t use that to my advantage—not_ _in the sky, at least. Wait—I'm_ _more agile! At least I think I am. _Evectri glanced behind him, memorizing the distance he had with his father.

The silver prince sped toward the great oak before drifting downward. After that, he twisted around so that he was facing the opposite direction. Then he sped down as fast as he could. Negro did the same movement he did, following the silver prince downward.

Evectri continued to head straight toward the ground, and as he'd thought, Negro went only two fox-lengths to the ground before pulling himself to a stop. The silver prince smirked, still going down. Then, about only a half tail-length from solid earth, he pulled his body parallel to the ground.

Evectri flew like this until he was sure that his father was following him. Two fox-lengths away. Evectri calculated the distance Negro was behind him before planning his attack further. The silver prince allowed himself to get a little lower.

Evectri ran on the ground for a few seconds before leaping forward. After this, he leaped and jumped straight up toward his father. Negro stopped flying, stunned as the silver prince shot toward him. The silver prince's head managed to crash into Negro's stomach, forcing the wind out of the bat-like Volan.

Evectri quickly flattened out his wings before soaring away from his fast father. Negro yowled with fury, his amber eyes searching for the silver prince. Evectri twisted and flew away quickly.

'_When a cat is angry, furious, sad, or protective their speed and strength may be completely transformed—maximized_ _by two times if one is lucky,_' Evectri remembered from his passed lessons. _I know this, but why was it important in that lesson? _Just as he thought this, Evectri heard Negro flying fast behind him, and so quickly, the silver prince dove. That didn't help, for Negro had the reaction time that he couldn't believe.

_What didn_'_t work? _Evectri thought as he flattened out his wings to take a hard left through the air. _Two_ _things get stronger, and physically everything comes easier. But mentally… _Evectri tried to search for something that he needed, trying to pull every stunt he knew with his father.

_That_'_s right! _Evectri thought. _Mentally, they don't remember simple rules of life. Things like how much one can stay under water, or…how high someone can fly into the air! _Evectri remembered he'd paused only a second too late, and immediately Negro crashed into him. Their bodies made a sickening sound, and Evectri could feel some of his bones being crushed.

The silver prince slammed into a tree with his father to squish him into it. Evectri cried out, falling after Negro had let go. He could hear his bones creaking, and there was an unnecessary warmness coming from his legs. _I_'_m losing_ _feeling, _Evectri thought. _If I tire too quickly, I_'_ll lose_ _feeling in my wings and I_'_ll surely die._

Evectri hissed to himself, but flattened his wings before he hit the ground and flew straight toward his grey and white friend, hoping that his father was still trying to find him in the sea of battling cats.

"Rain!" Evectri yelled quickly. "I've got a plan, so keep an eye out for his weakest point!" Rain's blue eyes seemed to drink in the information as Evectri flew upward with enough strength to keep him going.

Negro's gaze was soon aimed onto Evectri, for the silver prince heard the familiar rips through the air by a pair of wings. He flew upward as straight as he could make it, noticing that island was getting further and further away. When he seemed to be about three tree-lengths up, he recognized the signs.

The oxygen wasn't coming as easy, and his chest tightened. His body was being pressured downward, as if an invisible force was keeping him down. He continued to fly, but he felt his wings become completely warm and he could barely feel as if they were a part of his body.

The further he went, the more Evectri felt that he was drowning. His brain throbbed with the lack of air and oxygen, and his body strained. His breathing became gasps of air he knew wouldn't come. The silver prince came to almost clawing through the air, his eyes narrowed at the stars.

Eventually, Evectri's wings stopped working, and he fell to the ground. Considering he did not see his father, he guess that Negro had already fallen. Smiling with relief, Evectri allowed his body to fall, and before he could keep it from happening, his eyes closed and his mind shut himself out.

_**Rain**_

Rain had heard Evectri's warning, and he had immediately asked Jactur if they had the power to take care of these eight Volans with enough time to catch Negro in his weakest point. The sneaky little soul had immediately confirmed what Rain had thought, and so he quickly created a plan that would kill them all in under two minutes.

Rain moved inbetween each cat like a snake between boulders. One Volan lunged for his skin, but Rain jumped to the side and leaped around the tom with ease. Another Volan landed in front of him only seconds later, and the grey and white tom instantly used his reaction time to jump over it, clearing its wings with no problem.

Rain ran in circles, evaded their every attack. He managed to get them within the perimeter they wanted, so just as he rounded another corner, he lunged at another tom. They all pounced, seemingly thinking that they had caught him. And they had.

For that moment.

_Are you counting, Jactur? _Rain asked with a smirk.

_On your mark, _Jactur thought, and Rain could imagine is grin. Rain allowed all of the Volans to get in with a tail-length from him before he growled. _Get set._

_GO! _Rain yelled to his partner. Immediately, Jactur's power surged within him, and he felt immense strength come quickly. Rain reared up, forcing many of the Volans off of him. He lunged for one of the Volans, pinning him down easily before slicing open his throat.

Rain jumped forward onto another Volan in which was just about to take off to the safety of the sky. The grey and white tom unsheathed his claws into the Volan's wing just as he had Laida, and Rain ripped it with all his strength. The Volan screeched, but he fell to the ground as Rain let go to land on his feet.

_Twenty-nine…thirty…thirty-one . ._Jactur was counting.

The grey and white tom surged forward, pushing the Volan through the ground. They toppled over, but Rain managed to stop the Volan. With the winged cat below him, the grey and white tom found it simple to bend down and bite the neck of the Volan easily.

When the body became motionless, Rain leaped upward, grabbing into another wing. Rain pulled himself up and swung his back legs upward. The grey and white tom was aiming for the neck, but he managed to scratch the Volan's eye, forcing him to yowl with fury. He fell to the ground, and after they stopped tumbling, Rain leaped upward sliced open his neck before jumping away to his next victim.

_fifty-four…fifty-five…fifty-six…_

Rain lunged toward another Volan that was coming toward him, and though the winged cat also charged, Rain quickly turned his head just so slightly and bit through the Volan's throat. _Three_ _down, _Rain thought.

The grey and white tom discovered that another Volan was coming toward him just in time to be forced to the ground. Rain pretended to be unconscious for a few seconds, allowing three Volans to rush toward him. Rain smirked before he jumped forward, slicing open the neck of one before quickly spinning around and doing the same to another.

Rain chased the other Volan, and when he got close enough he hooked his foreleg around the winged she-Volan's hind leg. He then dragged her down underneath him. Rain raked his claws down her stomach and gave her a major wound near her throat before he moved on.

_A minute and twenty…a minute and twenty-one…a minute and twenty-two…_

Rain dashed forward toward the remaining two, and as he lunged toward one, the other flew into the air. The grey and white tom ignored the one in the air and focused on the Volan on the ground. Both of them reared up with claws unsheathed, and both searched for the vital points of their bodies.

Eventually Rain heard a battle-cry from the Volan in the sky, so immediately the grey and white tom spun around and kicked the winged cat on the ground with his hind legs, forcing her to hit the tree behind them and fall unconscious.

_A minute and forty-two…a minute and forty-three…a minute and forty-four…_

Rain lunged upward at he last one and brought him down with all of his strength and had him pinned easily. The Volan attempted to use his wings, but Rain bent down and killed the tom within seconds. After this, Rain stood up, breathing quickly.

_How was I? _Rain asked.

_A minute and fifty six! _Jactur said. _You can do better, but excellent job. _Rain rolled his eyes before he rushed toward a falling Volan he had discovered was Negro.

The falling black Volan seemed quite asleep, as did Evectri who was flying about seven fox-lengths away. Rain worried for his winged friend but he remembered his mission.

As Negro crashed unceremoniously onto the ground, Rain lunged forward and pinned him down as fast as he could. However, the Volan awoke, and though he was breathing quickly, the bat-like Volan recovered faster than it seemed Evectri would.

Rain held him down the best he could, but the black Volan overpowered him. Negro unbalanced the grey and white tom by knocking over his hind legs. Rain fell on top of the bat-like Volan, and soon Negro pushed him away before standing up.

Evectri's father pinned him down, and Rain was trying to search for a way out of the situation. _Why did he overpower me so easily? Why didn_'_t I see that coming? Why didn_'_t I recover fast enough._

_Um, Rain, might I mention that your body is a bit weak from the stunt before, and Negro_'_s also very, very angry? _Jactur said.

_Can_'_t you give me more power? _Rain asked frantically.

_Are you crazy? That would destroy both you _and _me! _Jactur yelled. _You just have to continue the fight as unscathed as you can while I recharge_. Rain bit his lip.

_What if Stormheart_ _comes? _Rain asked.

_Uh, that would help, but he_'_s busy right now, _Jactur told him.

_Doing what? _Rain asked. Jactur paused.

_Fighting someone important, _Jactur said after a few moments. Rain growled. _Fine, fine, but don't freak out. Your brother's battling Negro's father. _Rain's eyes widened.

_He could be killed! _Rain exclaimed.

_Well then hurry up and kill this guy, _Jactur pointed out. _The faster you do that, the faster you can get to your brother. _Rain nodded, returning to his fight.

The grey and white tom kicked the bat-like Volan in the stomach, immediately rolling out of reach before creating distance between them. When Rain couldn't hear the Volan, he turned to see where Negro was. However, he'd just realized that the black Volan had disappeared.

Rain didn't have enough time to evade the attack, so when Negro slammed into him from the air, he could do nothing but attempt to shield himself. The bat-like tom tumbled with the grey and white tom, each of them trying to gain the advantage. Eventually, the king had him pinned.

"Any last words, freak?" Negro asked with a grin on his face. The Volan raised his paw, ready to slice open Rain's throat when a tabby flash caught him off-guard. The grey and white tom was free, for the tabby tom had pushed Negro to the ground.

Rain stood, searching for the cat who had saved him. When he recognized the tabby tom, his jaw drop. There, fighting is second enemy, was his first enemy, Sharpmoon. The sleek tabby tom was trying hard to defeat the bat-like Volan.

"Why are you fighting me?" asked Negro, his amber eyes narrowed. "Aren't you enemies with the same tom I am trying to destroy?" Sharpmoon—with his teeth bared and his fur bristled—growled lowly.

"Rainfur may be my enemy, but you threaten my Clans with force, and you will regret it!" Sharpmoon hissed. "Rainfur is still my enemy, but he is also a cat born from these Clans, and therefore, I will protect him just as I will protect every living soul on this island and beyond." Sharpmoon lunged, and Negro did the same. They crashed into each other, and as Sharpmoon bent to attempt to bite through Negro's throat, the bat-like Volan became faster.

Negro raised his paw and cut through Sharpmoon's skin like claws in the sand. Rain's eyes widened as he saw his first enemy fall to the ground without a hint of motion. The grey and white tom ran over to the tabby tom, worried, for some reason.

As Negro took off into the sky, Rain looked into Sharpmoon's fading eyes. He felt sorry for the tom now, and prayed to StarClan he wasn't dying. The tabby tom coughed, leaving Rain hopeful.

"Save them…" Sharpmoon rasped, his pleading eyes locked with Rain. "I…want you…to…save them…all…" Rain stared, his eyes filled with sorrow. But the grey and white tom nodded as Sharpmoon's eyes closed.

Rain stood and turned around, his blue eyes narrowed upon the black Volan who grinned down to him from the sky. He kept Sharpmoon's words in his head, and he unsheathed his claws, awaiting Negro's attack.

**Demonfang**

Demonfang could feel her angry take flight, and she knew that the glowing star had appeared on her shoulder. She stood up, her eyes narrowed, and she bared her teeth. All of the Volans noticed this difference, and immediately they came toward her.

Demonfang lunged forward, immediately slicing the throat of the Volan closest to her. As he fell, she lunged toward another one. Both flung their claws at each other, but Demonfang used her speed to bite down on the Volan's neck. She then spun around and slashed her claws across the face of a Volan behind her before lunging forward to pin him to the ground. Demonfang then raked her claws down his stomach.

Demonfang left that one with a fatal wound before surging toward another one that had taken off in the air. She jumped upon it, grabbing a tender part of the wing. She tore it off—_completely _off—and allowed the Volan to crash into the ground.

Demonfang turned herself so that she could see Duskpelt, and immediately rushed toward him. She lunged onto the back of one of the Volans. She bit down onto the back of his neck, forcing him to drop to the ground and roll. Demonfang probably would have been crushed, but she easily stood up and unbalanced the Volan before biting into his shoulder.

The grey and white she-cat jumped forward toward a Volan who was trying to attack her from the sky. The Volan pushed her to the ground, seemingly pinning her down. Demonfang kicked the Volan's stomach, however, and she reached up and bit through the Volan's throat.

Demonfang saw the last one fly away, and she smirked. However, her gaze snapped toward Duskpelt, and she could feel that her anger was pulling her toward him. Demonfang's eyes grew wide, and she tried to go another way.

_Easy, Demonfang, I know what I_'_m doing, _Bravepaw reassured her. Immediately afterword, Demonfang felt that she was calm, and she felt warmth. The grey and white she-cat smiled with joy.

_Thanks, Bravepaw. _Demonfang thought to her brother. She heard Bravepaw's wonderful laugh.

_No problem, sis, _he replied. _Oops, I've stepped out of line. Oh well—I'll_ _talk to you later!_ Her brother vanished from her thoughts, but she was already smiling.

"Demonfang, are you okay?" Duskpelt asked, his eyes wide. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"That was amazing!" Duskpelt exclaimed. "The way you fought—I've only seen your father do something that awesome, and mind you, that was only when he was insane—you seem perfectly in control." Demonfang nodded.

"It seems I am," she said dreamily. She stared up at Tavo and Laidia in the air. There movements were like a dance, and they seemed to be both well trained. She then called up to Evectri's brother, saying, "Do you need help!"

"I'm fine!" Tavo yelled down, the dance continuing. "Help my brother—he's near the big tree over there!" Demonfang nodded, looking to the RiverClan hunter with hope.

"Are you comin'?" she asked. Duskpelt nodded, his blue eyes filled with warmth.

"I'm going to follow you wherever you go, mouse-brain," he stated. She chuckled before rushing toward the Great Oak.


	30. Twenty-Nine

Stormheart felt something he had hadn't felt four over ten moons. It wasn't insanity—no, not that. It was the feeling of anger, but not just the simple fury that Demonfang felt. He was surged with power because he felt there was an injustice in front of him, and he had to destroy it. Yes, he had to make things fair.

Stormheart ran forward, his claws unsheathed. The pain from his leg was merely equivalent to a sore muscle at this point despite the fact that it was clearly dislocated. His eyes were not narrowed, and nor were they wide. They were normally staring at the light brown Volan in front of him.

Stormheart lunged forward as Negro's father did, and as they crashed together, the brown and white tom did not notice anything bad happening to him. Their claws sliced through the fur on the other's shoulders while the teeth nipped at the neck, searching for a throat to rip out.

After landing on four paws again, Stormheart growled and jumped away. His teeth were bared, and his muscles were burning. Negro's father merely looked surprised as Stormheart paced, waiting for the light brown Volan to attack.

The Volan unfolded his wings and took off into the air with only a simple jump, leaving Stormheart to follow his movements with his eyes. Negro's father didn't go very high up, but he dove almost too fast for the brown and white tom to see. However, at the last second, Stormheart evaded the attack narrowly.

Negro's father hissed with fury, but as soon as he landed on the ground, he lunged toward Stormheart with unsheathed claws and bared teeth. The brown and white tom jumped upward, and as he landed on top of the keen Volan, Stormheart could feel his bones straining with the force that was being pushed against him.

Both toms went rolling away, but as Stormheart sensed he was going to end up on the top, he kicked Negro's father in the stomach forcefully. The light brown Volan hissed, but used his wings to bring him into the sky before Stormheart could attack again.

The brown and white warrior stood, his eyes staring up and Negro's father. Matar stirred in his mind, and Stormheart smiled as his partner thought, _You_ _kicked that tom with enough force to break a normal cat_'_s spine and several ribs._

Negro's father suddenly landed peacefully and slowly. Sensing there was going to be time-out, Stormheart kept his power within him for only a moment. He didn't accidentally want to kill a cat that wanted to make peace with him.

"You have eyes like a light cloudy day, and the moon on your shoulder is full," Negro's father observed. "Your strength is far better than when we began, and you are suddenly aggressive. What has changed?" Stormheart stared, finding it hard to form the words.

_It must be like before I made up with Matar,_ Stormheart decided. _Like_ _when I attacked Rosestar…_

"I am strong…normally," said Stormheart. "My power is kept to a…minimum to save painful deaths for…others." Negro's father just stared.

"Hmm…it seems you are right," he murmured. "If this is your true power, then let me apologize for how I acted earlier. I thought you'd be an easy kill, not a worthy opponent." Stormheart's eyes narrowed.

"My name, though unknown to most, is Strom Kies," said Negro's father. "You are one of four to know my name, and out of those four, none of them are of my lineage or of my decedents. What is your name, young warrior?" Stormheart's eyes continued to be narrowed.

"My…my name is Stormheart," Stormheart answered. "But…why must you know?"

"Tradition," Strom answered. "When I have met my equal, it is custom to give out my name as a symbol of honour to the strong warrior who fights me." Stormheart understood, if only slightly.

Both stared only a few more moments before lunging forward once more, ready for the rest of their fight. _I am honoured, but he is dangerous, and he has fought unfairly to others._

The fighting went on—and Stormheart knew that even though he was not immediately concerned, he was beginning to become aware of the issue at hand.

Stormheart toppled over after Strom had unbalanced him, and since they were on the top of a slope, the brown and white tom tumbled down until he was at the bottom. The brown and white tom stood up quickly, his eyes locked onto Strom whom was in the air diving toward him.

Stormheart dodged the attack, running back up the hill as fast as he could. Just as he got there, Strom flew upward, his long wings bringing him quickly through the air. The brown and white tom jumped forward, slightly slanted upward as well. Stormheart crashed into Strom, forcing them both to fall to the ground.

Stormheart pinned down Negro's father quickly, but Strom kicked his stomach and leaned upward to bite the brown and white tom's throat. Stormheart quickly jerked away, stepping off of the Volan quickly. The light brown tom gave a small smirk, his electric blue eyes narrowed upon Stormheart as he stood up.

Strom sprinted toward the brown and white tom, his wings flat out. Stormheart evaded his lunge, but the light brown Volan curled his wings around him. The brown and white tom slipped, unable to push against the strength of the feathery wing.

Strom took that time to pounce, and though he was fast, Stormheart narrowly managed to evade long claws by rolling away. The brown and white tom pulled himself up and dashed to the right as Strom lunged. The light brown Volan quickly spun around and surged forward again, but at the same time, Stormheart had also jumped toward Strom.

They crashed together—both on their hind legs. They bit quickly at each other's necks, but neither of them made so much as a small puncture mark. They broke apart, choosing to take a small break. They paced, choosing whether to attack. It was then that Stormheart noticed the reason their fight was going the way it was.

_We_'_re both equally tired,_ Stormheart thought. _We_'_ve barely made a mark on each other. If this goes on…_

_Stormheart, there is something I must explain to you,_ said Matar. _There_'_s just something—you_ _know what, fine, Jactur. Such a pain…_ Suddenly, Stormheart's vision faded, and he opened them merely to darkness.

It took a few moments, but finally, he saw light. It was light from a TV screen. Eight, actually, and they were flat-screened. Battle scenes showed within them, though every few seconds that a motionless body showed. Two screens were stacked on top of each other in four rows—two on one wall, two on another. They came together to form a corner of the wall, but Stormheart couldn't see anything but darkness behind them.

Matar sat in the middle, and he was watching everything. His glassy eyes flickered between screens, and he seemed to be observing all of the information. As Stormheart walked up, he saw nothing but short clips of his friends fighting, none of them long enough to figure out how well or bad they were actually doing.

"Is something wrong?" Stormheart asked. Matar nodded.

"I am unsure," Matar answered. "I have been watching your closest allies and I…I've come to discover we are losing." Stormheart's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The images on the TV screen suddenly stopped. The top right screen moved, and so Stormheart was drawn to it.

Duskpelt and Demonfang were fighting two Volans, but they were evenly matched. Demonfang was tiring quickly, and Duskpelt wasn't strong enough to defeat the Volan he was fighting.

The screen beside that began moving. Cloudstreak and Swiftheart fought side by side against three Volans, and though they were holding their ground, they were also tiring, and they had many wounds upon them.

The screen on the other side of that one moved. Nightflake and Snowshine—Duskpelt's siblings—were fighting, but their wounds were significant, and they looked ready to faint.

The screen next to that one began to show motion. Two Volans fought each other, and one showed the resemblance of Negro. As they fought within the air, Stormheart noticed that the one that looked like the king was losing, considering his wing was badly broken. The brown and white tom also figured out that Negro's son was the one who was fighting for the cats.

The TV screen below that snapped into action. Smoketail—a tom whom Stormheart remembered from the first war—fought beside Mudroot, who—though a medicine cat—remained very agile, for he was helping the silver RiverClan cat defeat a strong Volan. However, they, too, were outmatched obviously, especially when another Volan came into view.

The TV screen beside that showed Rainfur fighting Negro. Their fight was hard to see, for the speed and strength being used was far faster than Stormheart could make out. However, his brother was beat, and he knew that.

The TV screen next to that began moving, and that's when Stormheart gasped. Evectri—a trained warrior—looked to have been knocked out. He was lying on the ground, blood showing in some spots.

The next and last TV screen is what scared Stormheart the most. Clovertail lay there, still dazed from the wound. The scene changed—now it was Twigpaw and her siblings. They all laid out, sprawled across the grass with many wounds. Then the screen changed to show each of the leaders. That was when the TV screen was going fast enough that Stormheart could barely recognize the cats.

_Flamestar…dead…Wolfstar…dead…Blackstar…dead…Snakestar…dead…Spiderleap…dead…Snowfur…wounded…Tigerpelt…dead…Sharpmoon…dead…Blueflash…dead…Amberstorm…wounded…Willowshade…wounded…Poppyheart…dead…Grassfur…dead…Cottonfur_ _and Lilyflame…wounded…Shadowflame…dead…_

Stormheart closed his eyes tightly, unable to stand it any longer. When he opened them once more, he noticed that all the screens had gone white. There was a long silence, one in which Stormheart realized what was happening.

"We're going to lose," Stormheart said. "We're going to lose again."

"No," Matar said. "Jactur and I have been in contact with StarClan all battle. There has been an option…it has just been one we've decided to use as a last resort." Stormheart narrowed his eyes.

"Meaning…?" he said.

"There were a lot of sacrifices to make this option possible," Matar told him. "We need only one more to create something so powerful that it would defeat our enemies and disappear. We'd win."

"But…?" Stormheart urged.

"No one wishes to make the sacrifice," Matar said. "Rainfur can't, Evectri can't, Bravepaw is already in StarClan, Demonfang must live, and you…you were meant to do other things."

"But I can do it?" Stormheart asked. Mater looked over to him.

"That would be unreasonable," Matar growled. "You aren't the one who needs to make sacrifices."

"But what Clovertail, and the twins? What about Twigpaw and her siblings? What about Swiftheart, and his sister?" Stormheart asked. "I could save them. I could stop this war so that they can get help. I could stop this war so that others can grieve over their leaders and their friends."

"You don't _need_ to," Matar said forcefully.

"You just said I'm the only one who can do this," Stormheart pressed on. "I know that it would break my brother's heart, but I just think…I don't know…I've never seen so many cats _dead_ in front of me, and so many cats so wounded that they can get help themselves. And a medicine cat! None of those cats deserved to die or get wounded, and so I believe if I…well you know…I'll be able to save more from dying or getting wounded, and the cycle that Rainfur and I had to go through won't repeat itself."

"You would be sacrificing yourself to save the island," Matar said. "You would be saving the currently living cats, and beginning a new era. However, you'd be putting your brother, your niece, your nephew, and your ally into danger. You'd be giving Rainfur grief, and the information they'd learn about themselves might mentally break them." Stormheart's head lowered as he looked as his paws.

"Yes…" he said after a few minutes. "But I'd be saving our Clans as well as these Volans. Besides, Rainfur would know why I'm doing it. Evectri would be grateful, and Bravepaw will be thrilled. Demonfang would be sad, but she'd live on. She's strong." Matar smiled slightly.

"There's another reason you're doing it," his partner realized. "There's more to that argument than you've let on." Stormheart nodded, smiling bleakly at Matar. He hesitated at first, trying to find the right words.

"Rainfur gave his life to save me a long time ago," Stormheart said. "Now it's time to repay him." Matar looked at his partner hard, and after a few intense seconds, he nodded.

"Very well," said Matar. "You know what to do."

Stormheart's vision faded once more, except this time when he opened his eyes it was back to the battle. Time had not moved since he was in his mind, and he was grateful for that. All Stormheart had to do was stand still as Strom lunged forward with bared teeth.

As the brown and white tom was pinned to the ground, the light brown Volan seemed to understand what was going on. With a slight look of sorrow, and yet also a smile of knowing, Strom bent down and bit through Stormheart's neck.

For the third time that day, he saw darkness.

**Demonfang**

Demonfang felt that something was wrong immediately. Her body stopped working the way she wanted it to, and she strained against its refusal. However, she was soon on the ground, physically unable to move any part of herself.

Darkness engulfed Demonfang soon after she noticed Duskpelt cry out for help. She tried to blink it away, but the burning sensation in her head made her unfocused, and the anger she felt inside distracted her.

Eventually, she opened her eyes to a cloudy grey darkness, though she could see everyone perfectly well. She stood in front of several cats in which were definitely StarClan. At first she didn't recognize them, and so she felt confused. However, after a few seconds, her eyes widened, and she took a step back with fear.

**Rain**

Rain was tired, and he could already feel that he was losing. Out of pride he continued on, but his body was numb with pain and exhaustion. Negro seemed to smirk at this, his amber eyes narrowed as he watched Rainfur from the ground.

_Rainy, hold on,_ said Jactur, his voice almost sad. _StarClan_'_s_ _comin' for ya, buddy. _Rain's eyes narrowed tightly, angry that his partner had already given up.

_No!_ Rain thought loudly, tensing his muscles as Negro came toward him. _I can still fight! I don_'_t need help! I won_'_t die!_

_That_'_s not what I meant, Rainy,_ said Jactur. _Something_ _else is going to happen, and though you probably won't like it, it will save these cats and the Volans fighting for us. _Rain didn't understand—wasn't he just going to kill Negro like he tried to kill Sharpmoon?

Suddenly, Rain fell. He felt light, and his brain seemed to be having a raging headache. Rain tried to get back up out of pure fear that Negro would kill him before he got the chance to fight back, but he was paralysed it seemed.

Rain fell asleep, and when he opened his eyes he opened them to a cloudy grey room in which several StarClan cats stood in front of him for. Beside him he could see his daughter, but that was the only cat he recognized. That is, until several moments later in which his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

**Evectri**

Evectri wasn't asleep as he was sure everyone thought he was. Evectri was reliving the worst time in his life. Well, second worst if you count his love turning him in to her father. No, the silver prince was watching the time Negro nearly killed him when all he had done is spoken up for the cats.

The dream halted itself, though, as he saw himself flying away from the island left to die. Evectri saw the scene in front of him change into a cloudy grey room with starry cats standing proudly in front of him.

Rain was to his left, and Demonfang was to Rain's left. Evectri searched the starry cats, but found no one familiar but Stormheart, who stared only at his brother. Evectri took a step back immediately, his amber eyes narrowed.

"I shouldn't be here," said the silver prince. "I don't belong—"

"Nonsense, Evectri," claimed a silver tabby she-cat in front of the group of cats. "You belong here just as much as they do. Had you not come to help us with your warriors, we would all be dead." Evectri nodded and stayed, but he was uncertain at what they mean.

"So why are we here?" Evectri asked. Neither of the other two were even paying attention to the fact that a battle was happening while they were all asleep. Rain and Demomfang just stared at the starry cats.

"Easy," stated the golden she-cat. "So that we will carry out your plans of killing your father to let these cats become free once more."

"Rain had that taken care of," Evectri said.

"No," said the golden she-cat. "No he didn't. His strength was too overwhelming. Only the power of all five of you could truly destroy such a mastered cat."

"Five?" Evectri asked. The golden she-cat nodded.

"Rainfur, the sanity and the star. Stormheart, the justice and the moon. Demonfang, the calm and the sun. Bravepaw, for his leadership. You, for your wings and for your intelligence within a battle of air." claimed the golden tabby.

"But I'm not like them—I don't have powers," Evectri protested. "I'm just…me."

"Yes, this is true," said the golden tabby. "However, you've gone through as much as they have without powers, and you've kept to your goals. You've recognized when someone needed help, and you stood up before your own father about it. You lived through a fatal wound, lived through a heart-break, and lived through exile. That's all that these cats have done, so I see no reason for you not to be included."

"What does this have to do with StarClan, then?" Evectri asked. "I was created by the Dark Forest, wasn't I?"

"Actually, no, you weren't," claimed the golden tabby she-cat. "That was what we wished you to think, for we didn't want to take the blame of creating a new species that would one day defy our own kind." Evectri's eyes narrowed tightly.

"What?" he asked. "But we were always told—"

"And they were right," the golden she-cat interrupted him. "They left out, however, that your kind was also created by StarClan." Evectri's eyes widened, having not expected those words.

"But in the battle between them, the Dark Forest made us with the anticipation of destroying StarClan with their new 'weapon.'" Evectri stated.

"No, your kind was created _after_ the great war of StarClan and the Dark Forest," the silver tabby corrected him. "In hope that one would win, they forced every bit of power they could at each other. Unfortunately, one of those powers was to create a new species. The Dark Forest used the power at the same time StarClan did, creating the Volan. This power destroyed the both of them, for they had no strength left to survive. StormClan's ancestors moved back here where they continue to strive, while the Dark Forest cats moved over there, choosing to warn the other cats of their loss and how much pain they've caused."

"So we were created by…both?" Evectri asked.

"Exactly," said the golden she-cat. "Which is why this is has to do with StarClan—you have a connection with StarClan within your blood." Evectri blinked, trying to process the new information. He was sure they were right, he just had a hard time believing it.

"Does that mean that they have a connection as well?" asked Evectri, his tail flicking toward Rainfur and Demonfang. The she-cat stayed quiet.

"Tell me," came Rain's voice. However, it was a lot more demanding than Evectri was used to.

"Rainfur, the information is very secret—"

"You allowed my brother to sacrifice himself!" Rain yowled. "For that, I deserve to know why!" Evectri's eyes narrowed, looking quickly to Rain's brother. He did in fact look starry-eyed like the other cats, but how did Rain know that he sacrificed himself?

"Yes, and you will know in due time," the golden tabby told the grey and white tom after a few moments. "However, I must ask your brother something first." The tabby turned toward Stormheart, who didn't seem surprised at all.

"Are you sure this is your decision?" the she-cat asked. Stormheart nodded bleakly. "Then by the powers given to me by StarClan, I grant your decision the best of success. Before we continue, however," continued the golden tabby with an uncertain glance to Rain, "There is a choice you must make." Stormheart's eyes grew curious.

"Because you have chosen on behalf of the Clans instead of your own gain, and because of your partner's choice to become deceased with you, StarClan has allowed you to make the decision of bringing one of these cats back to life. Choose wisely."

Stormheart's eyes were wide, and as he looked toward the starry cats behind him, Evectri could tell from his gaze that the decision was not a planned one. The brown and white tom thought for a long time, and Evectri wasn't at all agreeing with what StarClan was forcing him to do.

_He must know all of these cats,_ Evectri thought. _They_'_re asking him to betray everyone by not choosing them to come back to life! Are they insane?_ A few more minutes passed, and Evectri couldn't take it.

"This is an impossible—"

"Bravepaw," Stormheart suddenly said. "Demonfang will need him after tonight." The room was quiet, and Evectri felt as if he could taste the tension in the air.

Suddenly, a white glow surrounded Bravepaw, and soon the grey tom disappeared. After a few moments, the white glow returned beside Demonfang, and when it vanished, Bravepaw stood next to his sister with his jade green eyes filled with joy.

"B-Bravepaw?" Demonfang asked, her dark blue eyes clouded with emotion. "Aren't you dead?"

"I'm alive again," said Bravepaw with a warm smile. "I'm going to be with you now."

"But…I killed you…" said Demonfang. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, but it was not your fault, remember?" asked Bravepaw. "We're together, that's all that matters." Demonfang nodded, a smile on her face now. She leaned on him, and Evectri looked the other way as they had their touching moment. Sadly, he noticed Stormheart—or at least a tom that looked like Stormheart—had taken Bravepaw's spot.

"There was no reason for this," Rain growled, his light blue eyes narrowed tightly.

"Yes, there was," the golden tabby said firmly.

"Then tell me what it was!" Rain snapped, his teeth bared as his fur bristled. "Tell me why my brother had to sacrifice himself when you already had enough sacrifices set out already!"

"The choice was his own," claimed the golden tabby. "He was repaying you after all of these years." Evectri was slightly confused having no idea how long a year was, but he discovered it must be a while.

"The car," Rain breathed. "But that was back when we were still human! Every debt he owed me should have been erased!"

"Not in his mind," said the tom who looked like Stormheart. "Either way, the matters that are supposed to be discussed here must begin. The power to keep you all alive here is immense, and even StarClan has its limits."

"What are we discussing?" asked Demonfang, her voice very soft now.

"Your connection to StarClan, of course." said the golden tabby. "For that connection will be the only thing to save this world."

"But I don't have any connection with StarClan," Demonfang argued.

"Ah, but you do," said the golden tabby as she smiled. "Your father is Rainfur, and therefore you share his powers."

"But Stormheart and Rain already know why they are connected," Demonfang protested. "They were created by StarClan, like Evectri." The golden tabby chuckled.

"There is so much more than that, young one," said the golden tabby. "Does your father realize why he can bring cats back to life with the life of a leader? Does your father know why he has sent souls to StarClan, or why he has powers that even Jactur cannot explain? Does Stormheart know why he was the only one who could calm you after your brother died? Does Stormheart know why he can create the silhouette of a moon with blades upon them?"

"I thought even StarClan were clueless of those abilities," Rain said, his eyes still narrowed.

"We know," the golden tabby said. "We've always known. However, the reason I have never told you is because it was only a thought at first. We didn't believe that the…_powers_ given to you would evolve to such heights. After all, had they not, our plan would not be possible."

"So what was your plan?" said Evectri before Rain could speak out.

"That is a story that will be explained to you immediately," the golden tabby told him. "After all, it is a story that is even older than your kind. This story will explain, however, why Jactur and Matar exist, and why they give Rainfur and Stormheart powers that no normal cat could ever have." It was quiet. Demonfang and Bravepaw listened carefully, and Rain was waiting.

"Let's begin, shall we?"


	31. Thirty

"This story starts after the death of the first four leaders," said Cheetahfur. "Only moons after the thriving Clans mourned for their lost leaders, they became corrupt with evil thoughts. For instance, ShadowClan wished to take over ThunderClan, and WindClan wished to hunt in RiverClan's territory while RiverClan would simply live on fish. No one could agree with each other despite StarClan's efforts to get them under control.

"StarClan was very weak at the time," claimed the golden tabby she-cat. "They had no medicine cats, so there was no connection to their ancestors. They could send dreams, but most cats would just believe they were only what they seemed—dreams. Only a few thought them important. So, StarClan decided to give itself power. They planned to entrust connection to one cat in each Clan and give them guidance and healing. This would be called the medicine cat."

"So the Clans did not begin with medicine cats?" asked Demonfang, her voice still soft. Cheetahfur shook her head.

"No, only healers who guessed at herbs were allowed back then," Cheetahfur explained. "They were permitted to have kits and have mates. The medicine cats, however, held a religious factor that StarClan knew they had to keep strict. They created the Medicine Cat Code so that they knew the cat that had connections with StarClan would have dedication and no distractions from their supernatural duty.

"Anyway, the medicine cats were chosen easily, and the Clans calmed down," Cheetahfur told them. "But of course, evil always finds its way into the hearts of innocent cats. Soon, so much monstrous cats reigned through the Clans, and StarClan began to give up hope. The Dark Forest began to rise to tremendous power, and the larger their territory became, the smaller StarClan's was. It was a time of dark indeed.

"The medicine cats tried, but they were counted as weak in this time. Two of them were exiled with their apprentices while the other two became shunned by their Clans. StarClan had no control, for again, their powers were limited when it came to mortal cats. We were defenceless."

"But what about the power it has now?" asked Evectri. "Like the power they had when they created my kind?" Cheetahfur looked to the Volan.

"That power was not given to them yet," said Cheetahfur. "So they relied on the cats to fend for themselves. However, the Dark Forest began to get greedy, and so battles erupted everywhere. Between Clans, within Clans, against two Clans…Many died, and as the cats were divided between StarClan and the Dark Forest, it seemed that the Clans would come to end no matter what happened.

"And then the four leaders—which is to say, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar, and Windstar—had a dark idea. Santus, a loner tom who had come from Twoleg owners, appeared between the chaos and death that everyone had come to know. He was a reasonable tom, one who understood war and how evil it was. Inevitable—that's what he told the cats. However, he told them that it should not have gone on this long. He managed to let some see how dark their acts were, but not all of them wanted to believe they'd done wrong.

"The leaders came to Santus in a dream, asking if he would like their help to save the Clans. They told them that they could give him power to bring peace amongst the fighting. Santus, one who did not believe in StarClan, refused, stating he had his own ways to help the cats below.

"The Dark Forest tried to force Santus under their control as well, but the brave tom told them the same thing. StarClan decided to ignore the tom, but the Dark Forest became angry. They forced a curse upon the tom, one in which made him crazy at odd times. He killed some of our own cats, and the Clans began to go back to war again without Santus's teachings.

"StarClan, in panic, put a soul within him. It was a soul in which had died from the war, and so this gave Santus a connection with our ancestors. It was amazing what happened next—the soul took over the curse for the tom and became partners with Santus. The brave tom named the soul Selios, and so both stopped the war, defeating those who believed it needed to continue.

"Eventually, moons after the war had ended Santus wanted there to be more like him. StarClan granted that wish, forcing curses upon cats who wished to have similar powers before also giving them random souls. They were named, and afterword they became the protectors of the Clans."

"Are you saying that we are like Santus?" asked Rain, his blue eyes narrowed. Cheetahfur shook his head.

"No, you and your brother are not at all like him," Cheetahfur explained. "You're a developed version, which I will tell you about in just a few moments." Rain nodded, keeping quiet after that.

"Generations went by, but soon, an ambitious soul was put into a massive tom," Cheetahfur continued. "Instead of protecting the Clans, he wanted to lead them as king. He killed those of his kind who didn't believe the same as him, and allowed the others to live. He created a master plan that took moons to accomplish, but eventually, he and his soul evolved to a level that had power beyond StarClan's control. Blades in the sky, strength of a thousand cats, speed of a flying bird—it was insanity waiting around the corner for StarClan.

"StarClan refused refuge and savior for the Clans after that, wanting nothing to do with the chaos below. It was about then that the ambitious tom's soul realized how crazy his partner really was. He called out to StarClan, something that had never been done. For many moons our ancestors did nothing, but finally, Selios did.

"With his powers he and Santus—who both were in StarClan at the time—created a haven in StarClan for souls that were put into cats. The soul within the ambitious tom finally refused to give his power and retreated to the haven, forever living there from then on. The ambitious tom was executed soon after, and peace hung over the Clans once more.

"The haven was soon repopulated, for every soul went there even if they had been in StarClan for many moons. The difference between StarClan territory and the haven was that the cats could become mates and have kits, which meant no StarClan soul had to become a partner to another cat anymore."

"Does that mean Jactur was born there?" asked Rain. "And Matar?" Cheetahfur nodded.

"It is the place they call home," Cheetahfur answered. "But after everything that they went through, StarClan decided to never again create such power. The soul Haven gave them enough strength to protect their Clans, and so accidents were the only reason why they were made. For example, if the Dark Forest put a curse on a cat that StarClan wanted to save."

"So we were accidents." Rain growled.

"Yes and no," claimed Cheetahfur. "We always wanted to create you and your brother. After all, both of you needed another life. However, we weren't conscious of the fact that we were putting another soul into a cat's body." Rain tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and your brother were never born as cats," Cheetahfur told them. "You were a soul, and so even originally you had equal power to the other souls. However, because of a miscommunication, you had a fair deal of insanity with you. At first we didn't know why, but then we discovered an evolved soul had escaped the haven to look for you. Both your insanity and his were so compelling that the soul—yes, Jactur—decided to latch himself to you.

"Being evolved and unintentional, Jactur didn't know how to control his powers, and neither did you. Eventually, after you'd learned to control him, we realized what had happened. It was too late though—we couldn't take Jactur away because you had to train Stormheart.

"StarClan decided to let both Matar and Jactur stay because of how much power they gave you, and when Rainfur—you—were taken to the Cats of the Storms we thought that it would be good for you. After all, with your connection to StarClan, you might convince them that StarClan still lives like Ripple."

"What does Ripple have to do with this?" Rain asked.

"She is not a healer, but a medicine cat," Cheetahfur explained. "We allowed her to have a mate because she was the only cat who believed in us even after all these moons." Rain's eyes widened slightly—he'd never thought that Ripple would have a connection to StarClan.

"She prayed to StarClan right in front of you, mouse-brain," a familiar voice reminded him. "I'd think you remember things like that, oh Great War Leader." Rain spun around, finding Jactur behind him.

"How are you outside my body?" Rain asked immediately. Jactur laughed.

"I'm not—I'm still inside your head," Jactur answered. "We're _all_ inside your head." Rain instantly looked around, his blue eyes narrowed. Now he recognized it all—the eerie grey fog that surrounded him, the outlines of large pine trees, and a winding path leading to that dark place Rain knew was no longer filled with terror.

"But—why—how—" Rain began.

"You have the strongest mind," Cheetahfur explained. "Evectri has his own secrets and has not accepted nearly as much as you have, Demonfang's conscious would have attacked us, and Bravepaw's mind hasn't developed into his own."

"So what exactly _is_ my father?" asked Demonfang before Rain could say anything. Cheetahfur's blue eyes looked to her.

"You've seen Rainfur's abilities," said Cheetahfur. "He can bring cats back from the dead and send spirits to where they belong." This made everyone confused it seemed. Rain was thinking, however, about what Cheetahfur had just said.

"What Cheetahfur means to say," said Bravestar, stepping forward from the group of former leaders. "Is that Rainfur and Stormheart are portals from the mortal world and StarClan. They can use every power that StarClan has, including taking a soul from someone and putting it another." Rain's muscles tensed—he was afraid of that.

"What about the ability to take memories?" asked Demonfang. "I noticed Sharpmoon did that, and Snakestar as well." Cheetahfur nodded.

"Any person who believes in StarClan has this ability, but it is one very hard to perfect," the silver tabby explained. "Sharpmoon was simply lucky, and StarClan helped Snakestar. Rainfur spent many sunrises learning it on his way back from giving Jactur a name."

"What about Bravepaw and I?" asked Demonfang. "Why can we do the things we do?"

"Santus's kind had never had powerful kits," Cheetahfur explained. "One of the kits would look like the soul, yes, but that was it. No power was inherited. However, it was obviously not the case. Bravestar managed to prevent Bravepaw to get powers, but you received them. You do not have a soul within you, of course. You just have a second conscious that can only be controlled by someone who is directly connected with StarClan." Demonfang's eyes narrowed.

"Bravepaw had Bravestar within him, so that's why he could sooth me," Demonfang began as her gaze drifted away. "Stormheart was a portal, so he could calm me down as well." All of a sudden, the dark blue-eyed she-cat stared straight into Cheetahfur's eyes.

"Who will control me now that Stormheart's gone and Bravestar no longer resides in Bravepaw?" Demonfang asked. Rain looked over to his daughter, frowning as he realized that she thought like him.

"Bravepaw will always be there for you," Cheetahfur answered. "He knows StarClan's secrets, so he will always be connected. Your father will be with you as well." Demonfang's eyes widened quickly, looking over to Rain as if trying to see if she'd offended him. Rain just looked away.

"You still didn't answer my first question," Rain muttered after remembering. "Why did you need my brother sacrifice himself?" The tension in the room had doubled once more, for Rain was allowing his power to drift from his body on purpose.

"The war has failed us—we have all lost a second time," Cheetahfur said.

"So you drug us in here just to allow that to happen?" asked Rain, his ears flat against his head. He had his teeth bared and his fur bristled. "I had Negro! I could have killed him!"

"Sorry to break it to you," Jactur chipped in. "but no, you couldn't. Stormheart couldn't kill Negro's father—" Rain's gaze snapped over to his partner with wide eyes.

"Negro's father?" Rain asked, his voice loud.

"—and Demonfang would have gone crazy before she got to you."

"So StarClan has decided to grant every power we can so that you can win this war before we lose," Cheetahfur said, taking over before Rain attacked his partner.

"But you said we lost," Rain hissed.

"No, but we would have," Cheetahfur argued.

"How do you know?" Rain asked, his tail lashing. "With each moment that we're in here, we could be fighting out there to save our families and friends!" Cheetahfur sighed.

"Young Rain, don't you understand?" she asked. "In your mind—in this place—time has stopped. Every moment in here has no effect on the outside world." Rain's eyes narrowed, and the silver tabby allowed him to think upon that.

"The combination of all five of you—seven if you include Jactur and Matar—will ensure the war to be won," Cheetahfur told them. "These sacrifices are what will allow StarClan to do this. All you have to do is agree to do it."

There was a momentary silence. Rain was ready to pounce on the nearest cat he could find, for everyone seemed to think Stormheart's death was nothing to worry about. _He_'_s my brother!_ Rain hissed. _How can they treat him as if he_'_s nothing?_

"I think it's a good idea," claimed Demonfang suddenly. "I…I really want this war to end so that nobody has to die or get wounded. And I also want to spend time with Bravepaw." Bravepaw smiled warmly to his sister.

_Love,_ Rain thought.

"I'd like to do it too," said Bravepaw. "I know why it must be done."

_Sense,_ Rain told himself.

"Anything to destroy my father," Evectri growled, his amber eyes narrowed. "He won't stay here just because the greedy bird-brain wants too."

_Revenge,_ Rain concluded.

"The idea is scary," Stormheart said aloud. "But I don't care—Negro can't destroy the only home I have."

_Security,_ Rain thought.

"Sounds good to me," said Jactur with a smirk. "As long as I get to kill something."

_Enjoyment,_ Rain thought to himself.

"I will fight for whatever my partner believes in," Matar answered, his glass-like eyes narrowed.

_Loyalty,_ Rain sighed. He recognized the fact that he was the only one who hadn't decided, and though he agreed completely that it should be done, he was hesitant. Anything that had to do with StarClan and Jactur and Matar could get them all killed. And still, no one cared for poor Stormheart.

Rain looked over to his brother with sorrow in his light blue eyes before saying, "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, after eight moons, we still won't be together." Stormheart smiled bleakly.

"I've made excellent friends, Rainfur, and the last thing I want to do is see them die," Stormheart responded. "I know you've made friends too, like Evectri and the other Volans. You and I both want nothing more than to protect our friends, and, well, I'm doing that."

"Yes, but you could have just fought," Rain reminded his brother. "We didn't have to be separated."

"I know," Stormheart admitted. "I think…I think I've finally accepted that this was fate's design. For so long, I've rejected the fact that all of this—you leaving, this new government, Demonfang's loss—it was all part of a plan. StarClan may have not had a say in it, but still, it was all meant to happen." Rain stared for a few moments before giving a swift nod.

"Then thank you for your sacrifice, brother," Rain said. He turned toward Cheetahfur. "I believe we're on a time constraint, yes?" Cheetahfur smiled.

"May your fight be successful," Cheetahfur prayed. Her figure blurred, and so did everyone's but Matar's, Jactur's, Rain's, Demonfang's, Bravepaw's, Stormheart's, and Evectri's.

_I hope you did this for a reason,_ Rain thought silently to Stormheart with a smile on his face.

Rain opened his eyes to the island scenery. Fallen cats and Volans surrounded him as he stood, and he could see Negro calling out with glee. He'd apparently thought he'd won. Rain stood with wobbly legs, but eventually he felt strong enough.

_Alright—I_'_m_ _focusing on the wings, _claimed Evectri through thoughts.

_I think Rainfur_'_s got the body, though he_'_ll need more help with that…_ murmured Bravepaw.

_I_'_ll do it! s_aid Jactur.

_Bravepaw_—_you_ _and I call out the best battle moves, _Matar ordered, his deep voice ringing through Rain's ears.

_Demonfang and I will focus on the powers,_ requested Stormheart. _Rainfur, we_'_ll need your help if such power is needed._ Rain sighed.

_So we_'_re all in one body?_ Rain asked.

_Yup,_ Jactur answered. _We look_ awesome!

_Well, is everyone ready?_ Rain asked.

_I am!_ Jactur said excitedly. _Let_'_s get this battle on!_ The wings of the body suddenly stretched, flapping a few times. This was an eerie feeling for Rain—he could feel the extra limbs of the wings, but he could not control them.

_The wings are stiff, but we_'_re ready for take off,_ Evectri reported.

_We better get into the sky as fast as we can,_ said Matar. _We_'_re_ _ready when you are, aside from that._

_Erm, Rainfur? _Asked Demofang. _Stormheart_ _was wondering if you knew how to do that outline thingy?_

_I think I can,_ Rain answered.

_Okay then—we_'_re_ _ready. _Stormheart replied.

_Excellent,_ thought Rain. _Now, how do we get into the air?_ There was a small silence.

_We_'_ve got enough distance, so just run as fast as you can in one direction,_ Evectri instructed. _Jump_ _when you get to your fastest point—I'll_ _take care of the rest. _Rain shrugged.

_Fine with me,_ he responded. Quickly afterword, Rain forced the body forward as fast as he could. The legs were easy to move, but the body itself felt very, very heavy. It was as if he was trying to move the most exhausted body of all.

When Rain felt fast enough, he leaned back and jumped as high as he could into the air. The grey and white tom felt the wings flap strongly through the air. His body—or whoever owned it—lifted higher and higher, and Rain felt as free as an eagle.

_Okay, now bring your front legs in and stretch your back legs out—it_'_ll_ _help me go forward. _Evectri explained. Rain immediately tucked in his fore legs and stretched out his hind quarters so that it looked like he was jumping. After a few moments, the wings brought them forward toward Negro.

The black Volan's grin disappeared as he saw Rain gliding toward him. Evectri helped Rain by flapping the wings in such a way to make him stop before simply flying in one place.

"Who are you?" Negro demanded. "You are not of my flock."

"No, we're not," Rain answered, the voices of all seven of them coming forth. "We have been made to destroy you, for you will not destroy our home." Negro's amber eyes narrowed.

"I don't care what you were made for," Negro growled. "You will not destroy me!" The black Volan swiftly folded his wings and took off toward them. Rain—having literally no idea what to do—ducked as if he would a normal cat. Evectri yelled at him, and soon the grey and white tom found himself falling through the air.

_Idiot—you_ _could have just—it_ _would have been so easy to—Just_ _hold on, _Evectri said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, his wings flattened out at the last moment, and Rain found himself soaring once more.

_Where is—_

_Negro_'_s above us—seemingly_ _two tail-lengths away, four fox-lengths above. We are only a half tail-length from the ground. _Matar interrupted.

_Those calculations are impossible,_ Evectri hissed. _We can_'_t go down, we can_'_t allow him to attack, we can_'_t pull forward, and we can attack him from below!_

_Can we go faster?_ Rain asked.

_What?_ Evectri asked.

_Can we speed up?_ Rain asked again, his voice becoming firm.

_Well, yeah, but it_'_s a slow process that could take too long,_ Evectri growled, obviously irritated.

_It may be the only chance we have,_ Bravepaw piped up. _Otherwise, the only thing we could do is land and sprint as forward as fast as we can and I doubt we would last long there._

_Fine,_ Evectri said after a few moments—he seemed to have lightened up. _Just wait a few moments—this_ _may take a while. _Rain nodded, choosing to just keep an eye on Negro, who soared about them with a grin on his face.

_Yeah,_ _well don_'_t count on it stayin_' _on his face for too long, _came Jactur's snide comment. Rain smirked.

_Not if we have anything to say to it, huh?_ Rain asked. However, it was about then that the grey and white tom noticed the wings flapping harder and harder, pulling them through the air.

In a flash, the ground beneath him disappeared, and it was replaced by the moonlit waves of the lake. Rain growled with warning to Evectri, but suddenly found himself amazed at how he looked.

There were grey, brown, and white splotches all over his fur, some of the grey tabby while some of it just pale like Bravepaw's coat. His wings seemed to be sprinkled with feathers of colour —Evectri's silver colour, Rain's and Demonfang's Rainy grey colour, and Bravepaw's pale blue coat as well as Stormheart's deep mud brown. His eyes were the most unique—he had one glossy, jade green eye, while the other eye was a blue eye—neither dark like Demonfang's and Jactur's or light like Rain's—with specks of bright amber. His fur was long like Matar's and Stormheart's, leaving them to look slightly larger than Negro.

_That_'_s really freaky,_ Demonfang said, amazed.

_Isn_'_t it awesome?_ Jactur said excitedly.

_It_'_ll sure scare everyone on_ _the island._ Rain reminded them.

_So?_ Evectri asked. _They_'_ll know who we are. I doubt they_'_ll be too frightened. Besides, they won_'_t come near our battle, which trust me, will be bloody._

_Mata_r _and_ _I advise you to destroy the Volans aside from Negro, _Bravepaw suddenly told them. _You know, before they kill our entire population._

_You thinkin_' _what I'm thinkin'_ _Rainfur? _Stormheart suddenly asked.

_Yup,_ Rain said, a small smile forming. _Do_ _you know who's with us and who's not?_

_I_'_ll know,_ Evectri put in. _I_'_ll influence them to stay away._

_Okay, oh Great One,_ said Demonfang. _Now how on earth are you going to get us back to the island? If you haven_'_t noticed, we_'_re in the middle of the lake._

_So sarcastic!_ Jactur laughed. _Rainy, your daughter sounds awesomely like me. _Rain rolled his eyes.

_Evectri?_ Rain asked. _You got any ideas?_

_One, but it_'_ll be very, very confusing…Think you can follow directions?_ Evectri asked.

_Maybe,_ Rain asked.

_Good,_ Evectri told him. _Do_ _as I say and we'll be back in the island in no time._

_Ready then?_ Rain asked.

_Completely_, Evectri answered.


	32. Thirty-One

_Okay, we_'_re going to loop backwards and twist around as fast as we can,_ Evectri told Rain.

_And how on earth am I supposed to move the body to make that happen?_ Rain asked.

_Well, have you ever looped backwards?_ Evectri asked. Rain laughed slightly, and the silver prince heard Stormheart do so as well. They seemed to be sharing a certain inside joke.

_Hey Stormheart, do you remember that trip to Dreamworld?_ Rain asked. _The one where you were too scared to go on the Buzzsaw? _Stormheart laughed.

_Yeah, I remember,_ Stormheart answered. _Dad_ _made you go on it even though you insisted on staying behind with me. That was one scary loop if you ask me—tightest_ _thing I ever did see, but it was so high up in the air…I'm amazed that you even went on it._

_Then there_'_s also that Taekwondo_ _class you took, _Rain continued. _I had to do it as well. I hated that class because it was so stressful. You learned more than me but I_ still _managed_ _to do that back flip from the wall._

_What are you two_ talking _about? _Evectri asked impatiently.

_You don_'_t want to know,_ Jactur said slyly. _They_'_re just remembering old memories._ Rain laughed.

_Seriously? At a time like this?_ Evectri asked.

_Fine, fine, I_'_m sorry,_ claimed Rain. _But to answer your question, yes, I have looped backwards._

_So you know how to?_ Evectri asked.

_Yeah, though it_'_ll be tough to transfer those movements…it_'_s been awhile since I_'_ve done them, you see. I was a lot…smaller and I had different kind of…body._ Rain responded.

_Well can you twist in the air?_ Evectri asked.

_Hmm…I_'_m assuming the wings will give me a boost?_ Rain asked.

_Of course,_ Evectri answered.

_That sounds a lot like swimming,_ Stormheart suddenly put in. _You know, after the flip turn? Push off, twist and you_'_re off._

_You know, you_'_re right,_ Rain thought aloud. _It seems those swimming lessons actually paid off._

_Again, what are you talking about?_ Evectri asked. _Did you two seriously have_ swimming _lessons?_

_Yeah, something like that,_ Rain answered. _Again, we were a lot younger then._

_So you know how to move?_ Evectri asked.

_Yeah,_ Rain answered.

_Alright then, let's_ _get going,_ Evectri stated. He focused hard on the wings, noticing that they were much easier to use after simply flying as fast as they could from his father. _On three?_

_One,_ Rain said.

_Two,_ Jactur responded.

_Three!_ Evectri called, flattening out his wings immediately as he felt the body lean backward. He felt Negro fly under him with a surprised gasp. The black Volan continued flying, falling for the trick again. Evectri smirked as he gave one big flap of his wings, allowing Rain the boost he needed.

The body twisted, though not as well as they'd have liked. They managed to find themselves falling toward the lake, and being only a half a tree-length away from the waves, the silver prince knew he had to act fast. He hissed, using the powerful wings to bring them back to the air with powerful flaps. They went up just as their hind paws tapped the water.

_That was…beautiful?_ Jactur asked, his voice uncertain. _Or_ _was it scary? Breath-taking, maybe? Oh, never mind. I give up. _Rain chuckled.

_The light on the waves in the middle of the lake is surely something we_'_ll never see again,_ Rain commented.

_What_'_s so great about it?_ Evectri asked.

_We haven_'_t got wings like you, Evectri,_ Demonfang pointed out. _We couldn_'_t see that again if we tried._

_Oh, right…_ Evectri murmured. He then focused on pushing the body through the air as fast as he could, aware that his furious father had turned around and was now speeding toward them. The silver prince knew that they just needed to get to the island to save the cats, and then the rest was just to make this battle end.

_Stormheart, Demonfang, you_'_re up!_ Jactur called out excitedly with a hint of sneakiness in his voice. He was obviously enjoying the fight even if he wasn't in the spotlight as usual.

_Guys, this could be dangerous,_ Bravepaw warned. _There_'_s a percentage that you_'_ll hurt another cat considering these blades won_'_t know exactly what to do._

_That_'_s why we aren_'_t defeating_ all _of_ _them, _Demonfang responded.

_What do you mean?_ Evectri asked.

_Well, we thought_ _it would be unkind to pretty much wipe out your entire species so Stormheart_ _and I decided to let you choose who needs to die and who needs to simply be wounded,_ Demonfang told the silver prince. _I mean, if this were my kind getting destroyed, I wouldn_'_t want Bravepaw_ _or Stormheart_ _to accidentally die because they're_ _simply fighting for their lives._

Evectri blinked—he'd forgotten about his friends in his flock and his brother and other family members because honestly he believed that if they fought for Negro they were evil. However, as he thought about it, he found himself relieved that Demonfang made a very smart choice.

_Er—thanks, _Evectri replied. It was about that moment that the silver prince noticed their body had made it to the island was now flying over the chaos. Bodies were sprawled out everywhere, and from above, Evectri knew that it seemed disastrous. He could only imagine what the cats in the body were thinking.

_It would be smartest to fly to the middle and make a spiral movement upward so that you can cast more distance between yourself and Negro,_ Matar told them. _Straighten_ _out when you get a tree-length up, and just as you do so Stormheart, Demonfang, and Rainfur should send the outlines into the sky. _They all murmured in understanding, readying their body for what was to come.

Evectri used all of his strength to pull them further and further forward until at the last moment as he felt the body pull itself toward the sky. Evectri pushed the wings so that they could flap as hard as they could one last time to give the body a boost before folding them inward as Rain allowed the body to twist upward.

Evectri—though focused on keeping an eye on Negro and moving his wings—found himself amazed as he saw three colorful outlines in the sky. On the right, there was a green moon, and beside that there was a blue star. Next to that there was a yellow sun, and it burned in the sky with sharp white things circling through it.

Evectri looked through the crowd, picking out a few Volans he knew they'd never convince. He chose to kill them, knowing they were far gone anyway. It pained him to do that, but he remembered why he was doing it and went on. Finally, he highlighted each Volan that was not on his side in his mind, and immediately afterword he felt power surge through the body.

_Evectri, keep flying as fast as you can away from your dad!_ Stormheart hissed. _The rest of you—hold_ _on! _It was an eerie feeling, but at the same time, mind-blowing. It felt as if the largest gust of wind ever created was shooting through them from somewhere else, and this made it difficult for Evectri to continue flying.

Being a tree-length up in the air, the next even was incredibly freaky. The sharp white things shot from the outlines to the cats he'd highlighted and picked out, and instantly over ten cats fell to the ground. Moments later, four more did as well, and from the sky, it was insanely disturbing to see so many bodies on the ground.

_That_'_s sick,_ Demonfang spat.

_Agreed,_ Stormheart answered shortly.

_What are you talking about? You_'_ve seen death before, haven_'_t you?_ Jactur asked.

_Yeah, but not so much from so high up in the sky!_ Stormheart hissed. _And why doesn_'_t it disgust_ you?

_Buddy, you have_ got _to_ _keep in mind that I live in your brother's mind, _Jactur said, though he didn't seem very angry at all. _And besides, I_'_ve caused most of the blood your brother_'_s seen, minus the part of when Alfie_ _died._

_Alright, how are we going to defeat your father?_ Bravepaw asked as they flew. _What are his weaknesses?_

_Aren_'_t_ you _supposed_ _to figure that out? _Evectri asked rudely.

_Yeah, but you know him best,_ Demonfang spoke up for her brother.

_I haven_'_t even been with him for the past few moons!_ Evectri said in defense. _I_'_ve been with the Cats of the Storms!_

_How? Don_'_t they hate your kind?_ Stormheart asked.

_The Kreis Operio,_ Evectri asked. There was a few moments silence. _You know, the ability to make myself disappear into a small orb of light?_

_How on earth can disappearing into an orb allow you to be with cats?_ Stormheart asked.

_I_'_m advanced for my age, and I think I_'_m the only Volan who_'_s been able to hide only my wings aside from my Grandfather,_ Evectri explained.

_St—er, I mean, Negro's father could totally disappear on me? _Stormheart gasped. _Glad_ _that fight didn't last long._

_Um, well, for some reason, we can see through the Kreis Operio,_ Rain told his brother.

Anyways, _what_ _on earth are we going to do about the big black Volan about to suck our blood out like a real bat?_ asked Demonfang. Rain laughed.

_Good one,_ he commented.

_Negro_'_s weakness is the ground,_ Evectri finally answered their original question. He can't fight on four paws as well as he can in the air. Oh, and there's also the fact he always underestimates everyone he fights.

_And we_'_re_ losing _against_ _this guy? _Jactur asked.

_Never mind_ _that—I_ _think we have a plan, _Bravepaw said quickly. _As_ _long as we get him to the ground and fight him there, we'll have an advantage. Then, if we're losing again, we can just put our power at full blast and destroy him._

_Bravepaw, the full blast power thing could kill Evectri and you,_ Rain warned.

_Not if we do it right,_ Bravepaw intervened.

_I have to agree with the young kit,_ Matar said maturely.

_Fine, but be aware—Negro_'_s_ _fast at figuring things out, _Evectri growled.

No one said a word after that. Evectri focused on the wings, flapping them hard as he instructed Rain to extend the legs once they were close enough to the ground. Evectri turned the wings to allow the body fly downward, and flap by flap he worked on keeping them from falling while still letting the body land smoothly.

When Evectri felt the paws land on the ground, he folded his wings and felt the body surge forward in a full out sprint. The silver prince was speechless as the body ran with such speed that even he might be out done. The muscles of the body moved smoothly along the ground, and Evectri immediately searched for his father.

_Negro_'_s two tail-lengths behind us, four fox-lengths above us,_ Matar reported. _Should he dive, he_'_d catch us._

_Should we attack?_ Stormheart asked.

_We can_'_t get back in the air—Negro_ _would force us to stay there after the stunt we just pulled, _Evectri warned.

_We_'_ll jump, then,_ Rain said.

_Yeah, and voles can fly,_ Evectri hissed. _Jumping_ _to that length is suicide!_

_Not if we land it correctly,_ Stormheart piped up. _And Rainfur_ _has jumped to those lengths before._

_He has?_ Bravepaw asked.

_If what Matar told me was true, then yeah,_ Stormheart answered. _Nonetheless_ _I think that with our strength, getting injured that way is a slim chance. Our body is stronger than most, haven't you noticed that?_

I_t can still happen,_ Evectri growled. _No matter how much strength you have, we cannot—_

_Negro_'_s attacking—Rain, jump! _Bravepaw suddenly snapped. Evectri felt the body twist and spring into the air further than the silver prince had ever seen a cat jump. With unsheathed claws they pushed the black Volan to the ground. It was when both bodies hit the ground that Evectri realized how much of a difficult time this was going to be.

Negro easily over powered their body, pinning them down with only a bit of tumbling. Evectri, even though he tried to get the wings off of the ground, failed at bringing them upward. Negro sharpened his wings and stabbed them into the wings Evectri had to control.

Evectri yowled with pain, knowing that one fragile bone in the tender right wing had broken as he felt blood seeping through them.

_Evectri, can you feel that?_ Demonfang asked idiotically.

_Of course I can, mouse-brain!_ Evectri caterwauled at the young she-cat. Even his voice showed his agony. _Can_'_t_ _you?_

_No, I can_'_t,_ Demonfang said firmly.

_Neither can I,_ Rain answered.

_Me neither!_ Jactur responded.

_I can_'_t feel anything in that area,_ Stormheart claimed.

_I am numb there too,_ Bravepaw admitted.

_As am I,_ Matar reported.

_Mouse-dung!_ Evectri spat as Negro raised his paw to strike. Rain quickly took care of it by rolling out an opening, unbalancing Negro. This sent the black Volan tumbling to the ground. _A bone in the wing is broken!_

_Is it an important one?_ Stormheart asked.

_Every bone in the wing is important!_ Evectri hissed. _But…I guess I_'_ll live for now…_

_How can Negro even do that?_ Bravepaw asked. _The wings aren_'_t that sharp—and_ _that's all feathers!_

_Not for Volans,_ Evectri told them. _The end of every bone is a sharpened point aside from the joints. Also, if you look closely at each of our last bone, there is a little fang-like claw that is completely straight and over the skin._

_What on earth is_ that _for?_ Jacutr asked.

_Protection,_ Evectri responded. _It_'_s just like why our mother she-cats can have up to six kits, and why we have the Kreis Operio._

_Guys, Negro_'_s recovering quickly!_ Bravepaw warned. Rain immediately took action by spinning around and lunging at the bat-like Volan. Evectri's father did the same, and they crashed together with a lot of force. The body clawed at Negro as Evectri tried to distract his father with his wings.

"You've got to do better than that if you want to defeat me," Negro hissed with narrowed amber eyes after they'd landed on four paws once more. The black Volan lunged once more before Rain could recover, and instantly they were pinned to the cold ground.

Evectri wrapped a wing around his father and pulled him off long enough for Rain to force the body upward and forward. Evectri folded his wings in once more, knowing full well that the break was worsening.

The black Volan jumped into the air, and though Matar was able to calculate where he was, they had no time to react. Negro dove right toward them, and intelligently, Rain jumped forward just before Evectri's father landed. After the black Volan set his paws on the ground he lunged toward the multi-coloured body. Rain turned around and gave a long gash on Negro's cheek.

Evectri's father yowled, but recovered quickly before dashing forward and wrapping both of his wings around the body as tightly as he could. As soon as they got about five fox-lengths in the air, Negro unsheathed his claws and clawed through the body that Rain controlled. Evectri heard both the grey and white tom and his partner yowl with immediate agony. It was too early to think it was over, though—Negro let go of the body and watched as it fell to the ground with a loud thump.

_Rain_—_are_ _you okay? _Stormheart asked immediately. _Wait, who feels the pain aside from Jactur and my brother? _No one spoke. _So only the parts we control can hurt us._

_Evectri…Evectri…bring us into the air…_Rain gasped.

_But that_'_s more than dangerous—_ Evectri began.

_I don_'_t care!_ Rain yowled. _We_'_ve got to recover!_ Evectri sighed, but eventually told him to jump into the air. Rain did so, and Evectri flapped as hard as he could to force the body into the air a few fox-lengths before flying forward rapidly.

Negro quickly leaped up from the ground and followed them, forcing Evectri to go faster. Matar and Bravepaw kept them updated on calculations, but it made the silver prince even more nervous. _Four_ _fox-lengths…three fox-lengths…two fox-lengths…_

_We have to go up—_

_Just stay straight a little further!_ Bravepaw urged. Evectri did as told, but he knew what was going to happen. He'd seen it before a long, long time ago. Negro was catching up little by little, and eventually, Evectri knew it was too late.

The black Volan pushed them into the Great Oak tree, and their head hit first with full impact. Evectri felt a raging headache immediately afterword and could not keep them in the air. Rain and Jactur obviously felt the same thing, for the body did nothing but fall six fox-lengths from the sky.

They hit the ground once more, and Evectri knew one of their legs was broken. Negro was smirking as he landed smoothly a few fox-lengths away.

_Bravepaw, Matar, we could use some help right now,_ Evectri said. There was no response. _Oh boy._

_They_'_ve_ _temporarily shut-down, I_'_m assuming,_ Rain murmured.

_Then what are we going to do?_ Demonfang asked. _Our_ _powers aren't working!_

_They aren_'_t?_ Evectri asked.

_No, they_'_re blocked for some reason,_ Stormheart responded.

_I have an idea why, but I hope I_'_m wrong,_ Jactur muttered.

_Well what are we going to do now?_ Demonfang asked. _We_'_ve got no advisors! _Evectri wasn't listening, though. He knew what to do even though he didn't know the first step. Distraction was the only way to win with his father, it seemed. Surprise. Yeah, that's the only thing that worked.

_Rain, how do you do the memory thing the silver tabby mentioned?_ Evectri asked.

_Um, you just look into the cat_'_s eyes and search for the memory after getting past their defence,_ Rain answered. _Why?_

_I have the perfect memory to distract him,_ Evectri explained. _That will allow Stormheart_ _and Demonfang to ready their powers and you to attack as quickly ask you can._

_Evectri, memories aren_'_t the best things to deal with,_ Stormheart warned. _Take_ _it from Rainfur._

_Yes, but it_'_s the only way,_ Evectri murmured. There was a few moments of silence. _Get_ _me to where I can look him in the eye. When he's distracted, attack. Stormheart, Demonfang—focus_ _on using the powers you have. _There was a small murmur of agreement before Rain stood up and lunged toward Negro. They crashed into each other, causing pain to Rain and Jactur. However, in one single moment, Evectri looked into his father's eyes and their amber gazes met intensely.

Evectri easily evaded the jungle defence his father had, breaking through it by just flying through the undergrowth. It was after that that he searched for that one memory he knew would distract Negro to the extent that they needed.

_Show me, father,_ Evectri hissed. _Show_ _me how you almost ripped me apart!_


	33. Thirty-Two

Demonfang didn't know what had happened when she saw it. Evectri might have been under the impression that only he would see the memory, but he was so wrong. She could see the event clearly, and that distracted her from what she was supposed to be doing.

"_Tavo! Come on! You have to keep running!_" _claimed a small, silver tabby Volan with amber eyes. _"_It_'_s part of the game!_" _Behind the tom was another deep brown tom who seemed to be struggling._

"_You_'_re…too…fast…Evectri…_" _breathed the brother. "Slow…down…_" _Evectri gave a mischievous smile over his shoulder before running faster. The silver prince eventually made it through two jungle trees very close together and slowed down, his brother at least a tree-length away._

_Evectri chuckled playfully as his brother finally made it to the finish line, and immediately he nipped Tavo in the ear. It was obvious he was trying to play, but his brown brother didn_'_t seem to share the same energy level._

"_Evectri,_" _Tavo groaned. _"_How can you still be so excited? That was hard!_"

"_And just think, in one half moon, we_'_ll be flying!_" _Evectri stated excitedly._

The scene changed to a clearing in which several young cats were found flying. Evectri and Tavo were there too, but Demonfang was still trying to get over how cute Evectri was when he was younger, and how different his personality was now. What had changed?

"_Good job, sons!_" _claimed a voice—the_ _memory must have been through Negro's eyes. "Evectri, try the twist, and Tavo, try the loop!" Both toms—now_ _about three or four moons old—nodded_ _before doing what they were told. Tavo flawlessly did the loop, and Evectri glared from the side lines. It was playful, but competitive._

_Evectri flew in circles for a bit before flying upward in a perfect spiral motion with his wings folded in. After he was done, he flattened out his wings and looped backwards just like his brother had done. The silver prince smirked as he landed right beside his brother, and Tavo glared._

"_That was_ amazing, _Evectri!_" _claimed a black tom. A brown and white she-cat landed beside him with bright eyes._

"_That was awesome!_" _the she-cat praised._

"_Yes, yes, it was good, but you weren_'_t following orders,_" _Negro growled to his son. __"_And how did you learn that, anyway? It takes moons to figure out how to do it.__" _Evectri looked up to his father with innocent amber eyes._

"_I taught it to myself,_" _Evectri answered smoothly. The younger Volans stared in awe at the silver prince, but Negro did not say anything._

Demonfang saw a pretty white she-Volan along with a few elder winged cats. They all seemed to be in a den fit for a king, which made things more enticing.

"_This is a bird-brained idea!_" _the white she-Volan hissed. __"_He__'_s only four moons old!__"_ _Some of the elders gave her reassuring looks, and it was obvious they thought the same._

"_I know, love, but you must understand that the future King needs protection,_" _Negro reminded everyone. _"_Evectri is perfect for that—he_ _has your lean body and the intelligence to being a wonderful moon-warrior." The white-Volan, whom seemed like his mate, shook her head._

"_But it_'_s so dangerous!__" she cried. "I won_'_t let him go through all that pain. No, its_' _not for my little kit…_" _Negro sighed._

"_Leona, Evectri can end this war,_" _Negro urged. "He has enough strength and battle strategy to make all of this hurt end. But if he_'_s not trained, he won_'_t be able to._" _Leona_'_s bright blue eyes met her mate_'_s, and they were narrowed tightly._

"_You mean he_'_ll become independent and try to over power you?_" _she spat coldly. Negro opened his mouth, but couldn_'_t say anything. _"_Is that_ all _you_ _care about? He's our _son! _He_'_s our own flesh and blood and you_'_re considering to put him through several lifetimes of misery!_"

"_Leona, my father, his father, and his father and his father have all worked hard to keep peace amongst our_ _flock,_" _Negro claimed. _"_If he has a mind of his own, he might become a cold hearted_ _killer that will destroy everything we know." Leona didn't lighten up any further._

"_Well isn_'_t that what you want to turn him into anyway?_" _Leona asked._

"_Leona, he will be a valiant protector!_" _Negro exclaimed. _"_If we go through with this, he_'_ll be a legend!_"

"_Queen Leona, if I may,_" _said one of the elders. _"_This might be a wonderful opportunity. Your son as enough power to become like Negro_'_s father—_"

"_That_'_s exactly my point!_" _Leona screamed, tears streaming down her face. "My son will not become a killing machine with no honour_ _or thought of the cat he just killed!_"

"_I wish to see what this little tom will amount to,_" _murmured another elder. "I will pursue Negro_'_s decision._"

"_As am I,_" _said the other elder. _"_I believe that as long as King Negro does not mind having his own kit trained at such lengths, this plan should go well._" _That was all of the elders. They had all agreed to have Evectri trained to insane lengths._

"_That_'_s a majority,_" _Negro put in, smiling slightly as he looked to his mate. Leona looked around the den, hoping quickly for support. However, there was only looks of pity thrown in her direction. Growling, she stormed out of the room._

Demonfang watched as the scene faded and reappeared back at the clearing. Her eyes were wide as she thought of what she just saw. They were mates, and yet Negro cruelly didn't even consider her fears and intuition. It amazed her, and scared her.

_Many young Volans were on one side jumping around excitedly as they awaited their mentor while only four were on the other side staring longingly at their siblings. Between those four, the silver prince stood in the middle looking frightened and curious as to what his brother was doing._

"_Pay attention!_" _hissed the Volan in front of him. He was tall and long, and very angry. _"_While you are being trained by me, you must not ask stupid questions, and you must be focused. Mind you, this won_'_t be a pleasant experience, but in the end you_'_ll all be moon-warriors just like you_'_ve always wanted._" _Evectri, however, continued staring at his brother who was learning a cool flying technique._

"_Why can_'_t we learn what they_'_re learning?_" _Evectri asked curiously._

"_Because they_'_re all normal,_" _the Volan spat. _"_You, however, are all exceeding regular expectations, and so you will be trained especially away from your siblings and friends. Now, there will be no more questions._" _The Volans were quiet._

"_Now, I want you to fly four times around the clearing,_" _their mentor hissed. Nobody made a move. _"_What are you waiting for? Now, please!__"_ _The young Volans took off into the air and flew with paced timing. Evectri, being the smallest and the youngest, was surprised when he was faster than any of the other ones._

"_Faster, you bird-brains!_" _their mentor yowled from his spot. _"_You have to go as fast as you possibly can!_" _The kits went faster, and soon Evectri could tell that the others were catching up. He, too, went faster, but he wasn_'_t pushing himself. When he was done, he landed unceremoniously._

_Evectri noticed that the kits around him were all breathing very hard, and a dark tom looked on the verge of passing out. Their Volan mentor looked at the silver prince with suspicion, which made Evectri look at him innocently._

"_Do it again,_" _their mentor demanded. _"_And you should all be flying faster!_" _Evectri stood up and took off immediately, obviously intimidated by the Volan. He still didn_'_t try as hard as he knew he could, and yet the silver prince was faster than the other kits._

_When the group landed, Evectri noticed that the other kits were frightened and very exhausted. He was too, but he had an idea that it wasn_'_t to their extent. The silver prince pitied them, for if it weren_'_t for his royal blood, he would be in their position as well._

"_Evectri!_" _their mentor snapped, quickly getting the silver prince_'_s attention. _"_Do you think your training is a joke? Do you think that you can beat those cats by just standing there?_" _Evectri shook his head, shrinking lower to the ground. "Then why aren_'_t you trying harder? Do it again!_"

_The kits went into the air again, and Evectri innocently continued to pace himself. His wings had begun to get tired, and his breathing strengthened, but the silver prince knew that it was useless to actually fly as fast as he could. After all, Evectri had found out from an early age that if he didn_'_t pace himself, he_'_d run out of energy too fast._

"_Again!_" _the Volan demanded as soon as they landed. _"_Try harder, Evectri, or I will force you to feel pain!_" _Frightened, Evectri took off into the air again, still doing what he_'_d been doing the last three times._

_Their mentor made them do it seven more times before the Volan seemed to be fuming. Their mentor stormed over to Evectri and raised his paw, and out of instinct the silver prince ducked and leaped away. This made their mentor even angrier, and so he, too, jumped. The Volan landed on the four moon old silver prince, raised his paw, and slashed open a gash on the little kit_'_s cheek._

"_Now if you don_'_t want more punishment, you_'_ll listen to me rather than ignore my words!_" _their mentor snapped as he stood off of the whimpering prince. He turned toward the dark tom who had vomited just moments before. _"_What is your name?_"

"_I-Intono…" the kit said quickly._

"_Well, Intono,_" _said their mentor. _"_You_ _better get to the point where you can do twenty of those without vomiting or you_'_ll never make it through this training. Am I clear?_" _The black kit nodded quickly._

"_Now do it again, and we_'_ll do it until Evectri starts to try!_" _Their mentor hissed. The kits flew into the air, their speeds slowing drastically since when they first started. Evectri actually tried, his cheek stinging painfully. When they all landed, it seemed more like falling._

"_Acceptable,_" _their mentor growled. _"_Now I want you all to sprint over to the other side of the clearing and back. Now!_" _They did so, and with Evectri trying his hardest, he was at least a few fox-lengths in front of the other kits. He was obviously the fastest._

_They did this four more times, and by the end the kits were all on the ground trying to catch their breath as they rested their sore muscles. Evectri did so as well, for he was exhausted by the end of the running._

"_Good,_" _their mentor muttered. _"_Now that_'_s the end of the first part of your training. When you get stronger, we will do more. Every morning we will go through these drills, and there will be no complaining. Let_'_s get on to the real training now._"

Demonfang was just about sick looking at them. She'd never imagined training that hard, and yet there was more. In her mind, that was pretty much torture. And yet little Evectri did this at the age of only four moons old.

"_I assume he is progressing, Azotar?_" _asked Negro, sitting beside their mentor. The scene had changed and as most of the young Volans—now_ _about Demonfang's age—trained, the other four did so separately. Two more cats had joined them as well, one of them Laidia, the brown and white she-Volan._

"_After that first moon, yes, I think he has,_" _Azotar answered. _"_He has become more accustomed to taking orders, it seems. Would you like to see?_" _Negro nodded firmly._

"_Prince Evectri!_" _Azotar called. The silver prince looked up from talking to his friends, his amber eyes immediately locking onto his mentor_'_s. "Show King Negro that move you learned just the other day—do_ _it with Intono." Evectri nodded instantly, the dark tom next to him moving in front of Evectri. They're friends took several steps back, watching with caution._

_The two toms stared, but for only a moment. Then, fast as lightning, Evectri lunged toward Intono with unsheathed claws. His claws sank into the dark tom_'_s skin, and immediately the silver prince flew upward a tree-length with strength equivalent to his father_'_s._

_The silver prince let his friend go, and instantly flew in a sideways loop before rapidly soaring toward Intono. They crashed into each other, and Evectri pushed the dark tom into a nearby tree before letting Intono go again. The silver prince then landed neatly on the ground as he watched his friend limp back over to the others._

"_He_'_s learned that move already?_" _Negro asked, obviously surprised. _"_He_'_s only eight moons old._" _Azotar nodded, smirking lightly._

"_I_'_ve been able to teach him a lot,_" _Azotar lied. _"_He seems to learn very much under my control._" _But Negro knew better, he knew that it was simply natural talent that was keeping his son from failing the extensive training he was being put through._

_Evectri had become a lot different in four moons. He was longer, taller, and leaner. However, he was very muscular, and his wings had matured. Faded scars also seemed scattered around his body. Scars, that no matter what happened, he would never forget. They were reminders of why he couldn_'_t have a mind of his own._

Demonfang was shocked at how much training that Evectri had to go through. At only eight moons old—exactly how old she herself was—he was forced to not only fight his friend, but also injure him.

"_Evectri, it is time for you to go on a battle patrol with your brother,_" _Negro told him. _"_You remember what you must do, am I correct?_" _Evectri nodded, his amber eyes emotionless. "Very well—he_ _is leaving tonight."_

_Evectri was soon flying behind his brother, his eyes fixed on the ground below. He knew what he had to do, and as soon as his brother gave the word, the silver prince dove and flew into the fray of cats and Volans already battling each other. He landed upon a she-cat, snapping her neck immediately before jumping off of her and onto another tom whom he easily killed with a bite to the neck._

_Evectri moved like a snake, weaving in and out of battles. Each cat he fought fell before his paws, and eventually, he could see that his brother had moved onto another battle that had drifted east. Evectri was just about to fly away to find Tavo, but a cat had already become too close._

_Evectri hissed, making himself invisible aside from a small ball of blue light. He flew upward and out of sight before looping around. He dove, snapping that tom_'_s neck as well. After that, he flew back toward he knew his brother was fighting._

_And that was the first night he killed a cat. No. He didn_'_t just kill one, he killed twelve._

Demonfang had become frightened. From what she'd seen, Volans weren't supposed to become invisible until twelve moons of age. Evectri had done so four moons earlier, and so he was marked a living prodigy. Still, he was freaky, for even though he killed so many, he didn't blink once. He just stared with no emotion in his big amber eyes.

"_Evectri!_" _yelled his brother through the battle of fighting cats. They both seemed to be ten moons old now. _"_There_'_s a stray to the north! Catch him before he escapes!_" _The silver prince nodded before taking off quickly into the sky. He made himself invisible, noticing the fleeing cat immediately._

_Evectri flew in front of him—far_ _in front of him—and_ _landed at least a tree-length away. He made himself visible, though his wings were not shown. He waited silently for the cat to be in just the right place. When he was, Evectri ran forward, pretending to breathe hard as he crashed into the tom._

"_What are you—?_" _the cat began to ask._

"_Cats—in_ _the forest—with_ _wings—destroyed_ _home—must_ _get help!" Evectri breathed, pretending to be shocked and frightened._

"_Who are you?_" _the cat asked._

"_Damid—family_ _moved here—thought_ _it was safe—" Evectri told him quickly. The cat narrowed his eyes, but obviously felt sorry for Evectri._

"_I_'_m running to get back up from my Clan—are_ _you willing to follow me?" the cat asked. Evectri nodded. The two set out toward camp. They went very far, and Evectri could see more Volans ready to strike. They waited to see what Evectri would do, and if he could make it into the camp._

_Suddenly, the cat stopped, looking up to the sky. He noticed one of the Volans, turned around and stared with wide eyes to Evectri. The silver prince lunged before the cat could react, biting into the tom_'_s neck easily before taking a few steps back. The tom glared at Evectri._

"_So…y-you_'_re the…the assa-assin_ _every-yone's_ _been…talking…a-about…" the tom hissed. "J-just they're-e little…ba-all_ _of mo-oss, aren't y-you?" Evectri growled defensively._

"_What do you mean?_" _he asked, his voice cold as ice._

"_They-y are j-just u-using you…d-don_'_t you k-know that?_" _the cat asked. _"_Y-you_'_re no-othing_ _but a we-eap-pon…" Evectri's amber eyes narrowed as he thought about it. The cat drifted into death, and immediately his friends landed beside him._

"_Such a mouse-brain, thinking we use you,_" _claimed Laidia._

"_Yeah, as if King Negro would use his own_ son _as_ _a weapon," another Volan laughed. However, this didn't lighten Evectri's mood at all. He was still thinking about what the cat had said._

"_How did the cat trust you, anyway?_" _Tavo asked. _"_It was like he thought you were a cat._" _Evectri smiled bleakly._

"_I convinced him I wanted to fight for his side,_" _Evectri lied. _"_He fell for it._"

"_Ha! That_'_s the most bird-brained cat I_'_ve ever seen!_" _Laidia laughed. _"_The day you fight for this scum is the day water voles fly._"

Demonfang was thoroughly surprised now. Evectri, at the age of ten moons old, had learned how to make only his wings disappear. That was something Negro didn't even know how to do.

"_Hey, Evectri!_" _Tavo called as he pranced over. _"_Wanna go race like old times? Just for the fun of it?_" _Evectri didn_'_t say anything. With his back turned to his brother, he sat, looking at his paws with his intelligent amber eyes. Tavo frowned, his head tilting to the side._

"_What_'_s up?_" _he asked. _"_Is something bothering you?_"

"_Is Negro really using me?_" _Evectri asked. _"_Did he really make me like this so that I could kill the cats he wanted me to?_"

"_Of course not!_" _Tavo said quickly. Evectri spun around, his amber eyes narrowed on his brother._

"_Really?_" _asked Evectri. _"_Because that is sure how it looks to me._" _Tavo sighed._

"_Why the sudden outburst?_" _the brown Volan asked. _"_I mean, that cat that told you all this died a moon ago—how_ _come you're suddenly remembering it?" Evectri's amber eyes looked deeper into his brother's._

"_Negro_'_s sending me to kill spies and Beta_'_s now, Tavo,_" _Evectri answered. _"_He_'_s making me go into danger and killing strong cats when they don_'_t expect it._" _Tavo_'_s eyes widened slightly. Evectri turned around, figuring his brother wouldn_'_t help._

"_Look…_" _Tavo said after a few minutes of silence. _"_I_'_m sure Negro just wants to protect the flock. After all, if it weren_'_t for you, half of us wouldn_'_t be alive right now._" _Evectri knew that was true, but he couldn_'_t shake the feeling of being controlled._

_The scene changed._

_Now, Negro was pacing back and forth in front of his den. Evectri stood a few tail-lengths away, a tiny bit of sorrow being the only emotion he_'_d chosen to show at that moment. Leona was not far away, and she was watching with sadness in her eyes._

_Eventually, Intono and a few other cats flew down and landed near the clearing. The dark tom simply watched as Negro padded up to him with narrowed eyes and said, _"_Where is he? Where is my son?_"

"_I_'_m afraid the army has taken_ _him as their prisoner,_" _Intono reported. _"_At sunhigh, they will be executed given that they are granted the chance._" _Negro yowled with fury before raising his paw and clawing a large cash on Intono_'_s forehead. The dark tom simply blinked, his eyes still emotionless as blood trickled down his nose._

"_And where were you all when this happened?_" _Negro demanded._

"_We were in quite a bit of trouble ourselves,_" _claimed a timid Volan. "Their army was much larger than usual._" _Negro growled with frustration before find himself in front of Evectri._

"_Evectri, you must catch that army and save your brother,_" _Negro ordered with fury in his voice. _"_Kill each and every cat in that army, and don_'_t leave until they all stop breathing!_" _Many cats widened their eyes at this, knowing full well no ordinary cat could destroy and army on his own._

"_King Negro, you must be insane to think—_"

"_He can do it!_" _Negro snapped, interrupting the tom who_'_d spoken._

"_Father, I_'_ve never destroyed a whole army before, and I don_'_t know if I can—_"

"_You will do as I tell you,_" _Negro growled with power in his eyes. _"_Or face the consequence of losing your brother!_" _Evectri_'_s words caught in his throat, for he knew that he wanted anything than to let his brother die. There was a few moments, of silence, however, that followed this sentence._

"_When shall I go?_" _Evectri asked. Negro smirked slightly._

"_As soon as possible,_" _Negro answered. Evectri nodded, his eyes on the ground rather than anyone else around him._

"_Evectri, you don_'_t have to—_"

"_Yes, I do,_" _Evectri stated firmly._

"_Oh come on, can_'_t he at least sleep until moonhigh?_" _asked Laidia smoothly. _"_It would be nice to spend another night with him._" _She was smiling, he knew. She was trying to turn him on no matter how emotionless he seemed to be. He ignored her._

"_The moon cloaks me better than the sun_'_s shadows,_" _Evectri growled. He stood up, and before anybody could stop him, he took off into the sky, flying toward the army he_'_d have to defeat all on his own._

Demonfang then realized exactly how evil Negro was. He favoured Tavo between his offspring and just used Evectri as a weapon rather than a protector as he'd promised his mate. Demonfang was scared, for at that moment she realized that it wasn't only she who recognized what death was.

_Evectri stood on a sturdy branch while staring at the stagnant army. Over twenty cats guarding Tavo who sat with his wings gravely injured. The silver_  
_prince knew that he had an order, and he had every intention on carrying it out, but he was frightened of the numbers, wondering why his father made him do such a dangerous task._

"_Flame, when are we_ _going to be able to fight some more Volans?_" _asked a young tom to a strong ginger tom._

"_You must be patient, Lightning, for they will come eventually,_" _Flame told the kit. _"_Right now, however, we_'_re taking this demon to camp where Shadow will dispose of him._" _Evectri growled lowly, but no one could hear him. The silver prince allowed his eyes to wander after that._

_He settled upon to similar cats. They were light grey_ _with green eyes, but the sad part was that they were both gravely injured. They looked to be in a lot of pain, and that made Evectri think harder about what he was going to do._

_Families were going to be torn apart, young kits were going to die, mates were going to be killed, and the cats would be pretty much finished. And it would all be because Negro was angry that they imprisoned Tavo, something that the bat-like Volan would do would he have been in the right situation._

_Evectri_'_s amber eyes narrowed as he made himself invisible, knowing exactly what he was going to do. For the first time in over eight moons, he_'_d decided that he could have a mind of his own. He_'_d made his own orders and his own decisions._

_The silver prince dove as fast as he could, landing right beside his brother. Several cats gave cries of alarm, but before they could attack, Evectri urged his brother onto him and took off into the sky, saving his brother without killing any of the cats._

Demonfang understood Evectri's thinking, and she was happy he'd become more like himself again. Still, she wondered where this was going. What would Negro do when he found out that his son had betrayed him?

_Evectri_'_s landing wasn_'_t graceful, but once he made it to the ground, he let his brother off of him. Tavo was immediately showered with healers who asked him if he was injured anywhere. While he was being taken over, the silver prince looked over to Negro, noticing that the bat-like Volan was smirking._

"_My flock! Praise my son this dawn as he has done the unthinkable!_" _Negro announced, quickly getting everyone_'_s attention. _"_Prince Evectri, you shall forever be in the stories that our elders tell, for you are the only tom to have ever destroyed an army on his own!_" _Evectri frowned as the Volans cheered for him._

"_There will be no ceremony tonight!_" _Evectri called back. _"_I did not do the things you thought I did._" _Negro_'_s smile vanished suddenly._

"_Then how have you returned?_" _Negro asked._

"_The army was too vast—I_ _took Prince Tavo quickly and flew away as fast as I could," Evectri responded, his muscles tense for what was to come. Negro's eyes narrowed._

"_I gave you orders to kill that army,_" _Evectri_'_s father reminded him._

"_There was no rational motive for it,_" _Evectri growled, his eyes also narrowed. _"_I did what I saw fit. After all, there was no reason to risk Tavo_'_s safety for something that didn_'_t need to be done._" _Negro_'_s claws unsheathed._

"_That shouldn_'_t matter—I_ _gave you a command and you should have followed it," Negro hissed._

"_The cats do not deserve to be condemned to the death you wanted them,_" _Evectri growled, his voice low in warning. _"_I know that they fight us, but we fight them, and killing an army would have done nothing to solve this issue._" _Negro_'_s eyes flashed._

"_Are you sticking up for those demons?_" _his father asked._

"_I thought_ we _were_ _the demons," Evectri stated coldly. Negro's amber eyes seemed to burn with fury._

"_If you do not wish to follow my commands, then you shall be punished!_" _Negro yowled. He unfolded his wings and took off toward his son. Evectri flew into the sky, awaiting the battle that was to come._

_The son and father crashed into each other, clawing at each other_'_s bodies. Their teeth snapped at the necks, and their wings battled while also keeping them upright in the air. When they broke apart, they immediately flew a few fox-lengths away and went back at it faster than lightning in a thunderstorm._

_Negro was stronger and much more experienced. Evectri was a living prodigy, faster and stronger than most Volans his age. They seemed to be equal in strengths and weaknesses._

_The two fought and fought, but eventually Negro had pinned Evectri up against a tree. The silver prince yowled loudly as his skin was ripped open by the bark. Negro took this to his advantage and quickly sharpened his wings, stabbing them into the silver wings of his son. He did this several more times before he allowed Evectri to fall to the ground, unable to fly back up._

_Negro dove onto his son, sinking his claws into the silver prince_'_s skin. The bat-like Volan sank his teeth into Evectri_'_s shoulder as he raked his back legs through Evectri_'_s stomach. All the while his black wings kept the silver prince_'_s wings pinned against the ground._

_Evectri kicked his father in the stomach, forcing Negro to fly upward to avoid full impact. The silver prince stood up with shaky legs, staring at his father with amber eyes._

"_Have you learned?_" _Negro asked._

"_I will never be used by you again,_" _Evectri spat, his eyes cold. _"_And I will fight you until you get that through your head._" _Negro_'_s eyes flashed again._

"_You want me to fight you?_" _his father asked. _"_Then don_'_t blame me when I accidentally kill you._" _The bat-like Volan dove, and Evectri brought up his strength to fly upward. Negro_'_s strength had gathered itself and immediately crashed into the silver prince. Instantly, Evectri knew that he had been beat, for his bones almost crushed under such an impact._

_Demonfang,_ Demonfang suddenly heard Stormheart say. _Come_ _on—it's_ _almost time to use our power._ Demonfang blinked, her eyes wide.

_What…what did I just see…?_ Demonfang asked.

_I know, I saw, but we can_'_t think of it right now,_ Stormheart told her. _Let_'_s go._

_He_'_s got about as much of a past as Rainy does, and that_'_s hard to do,_ Jactur murmured.

_Stormheart, Demonfang—ready? _Rain asked. Demonfang called upon her power, allowing it to fill her. She felt anger, and then injustice. Stormheart must have started to use his power as well.

_Ready!_ Demonfang and Stormheart answered. Then she felt insanity crawl into herself, and she could feel the emotions connecting. They created some sort of electric power that Demonfang knew would be effective.

_Tell us when, Evectri,_ Rain told him. There was a small pause, and Demonfang wondered how on earth Evectri could even respond after seeing that.

_…Now!_ Evectri yelled.

And the fight had begun.


	34. Thirty-Three

Rain was surprised at what he saw in Evectri's past. By far worse than he'd known, Rain had decided not to bring up the subject and instead worry about the problems in the present.

Negro was startled by the memory he'd just seen, and was trying to blink it away. The visions were probably continuing, though, for it seemed as if he couldn't see. Rain lunged, feeling the power granted to him by Stormheart and Demonfang run through him.

Rain easily pinned down the bat-like Volan and raised his paw, quickly cutting a deep gash into the cheek of Negro while the silver prince pierced the wings through his fathers. The black Volan kicked them in the stomach, flying away as Rain gave him an opening.

The grey and white tom jumped and Evectri immediately kept them in the air, soaring toward his father. Rain caught up with Negro and pushed him into a nearby tree, immediately unsheathing his claws and raking them down the black Volan's flank while also sinking his teeth into Negro's fur.

Evectri allowed the body to evade his father's kicks by moving the wings in certain directions, and eventually they flew backward, allowing Negro to fall to the ground. Rain dove with the silver prince's help, and they crashed into the black Volan with immense speed. They tumbled a short while before Rain pinned him down and bit into his neck. Negro kicked Rain and ran off, fear in his amber eyes.

Rain lunged forward as Negro took off into the sky and brought him down after hooking his claws into the skin of Evectri's father. With a loud screech from the king, Rain pinned down the tom and bit down on his neck as he raked his claws through Negro's stomach. As the black Volan struggled, Rain bit down harder and harder, tasting warm blood in his mouth.

_Stop!_ Evectri suddenly yelled. _I wish to do it._

_Evectri, you don_'_t have—_

_I know, but I need to,_ Evectri growled. _Tavo_ _is injured, and if you don't want Laidia taking over for Negro, you're going to need to let me do it._

_What do you mean?_ Asked Stormheart.

_In order for me or Tavo to become King, Negro has to either die of old age, or be defeated by his heir,_ Evectri explained. _If not, then an elder or highly ranking cat—like_ _Lady Laidia, for example—will_ _be the new leader. If you want the Volans to stop, you'll have to let me do this._

_As if that was the_ only _reason, _Jactur scoffed playfully.

_Hey, what he did to me was unfair and life-ruining, and I want his little plan to bite him back,_ Evectri hissed coldly. Rain wanted to remind him that revenge wasn't the nicest way to settle things, but his reasons made sense, and he was sure no one else would argue with the silver prince after what they'd seen just moments before.

Rain tried as hard as he could and eventually closed off his control of the body. Evectri took over immediately, though Negro took their momentary spot of hesitance and had flown away. As Rain, Jactur, Stormheart, and Demonfang pulsed their power through the body, they watched the scene through the body's eyes.

Negro had immediately shot into the air as soon as he could, and Evectri followed him soon after. The silver prince flew faster than his father because of their different conditions, so it was only a few minutes of chasing the bat-like Volan around before Evectri had grabbed his father with his claws.

Evectri pushed as much strength as he could to his father, forcing Negro to the ground. They hit with so much impact that the ground shook beneath them. They went tumbling, and Evectri—instead of attempting to pin his father like any normal cat would have done—began clawing at Negro's wings.

He grabbed onto one, ripping it apart like Rain had done with Laidia. Negro screeched out, but could not move thanks to Evectri's hind leg keeping most of his body down. The skin tore apart, and it seemed the silver prince knew all the right places to bite in order to force it apart. Eventually, it was off, not even hanging on by a ligament.

Evectri stepped off of his father, allowing the bat-like Volan to cower away, blood gushing from the large wound. The silver prince had his eyes narrowed tightly onto the king.

"A wing torn off, leaving the poor Volan unable to fly," growled Evectri coldly, the voices of the rest of the cats in the body joining in with him.. It was eerie to Rain to hear his own voice being used without his brain complying. "A dishonour greater than any other in the world we know. Even more so than a son being exiled for simply disobeying _one_ order." Evectri walked forward slowly, seeming to enjoy the fear in his father's amber eyes.

"No…please…" Negro gasped. "I didn't mean to—I was putting the flock first—"

"Everything you did was for your own gain," Evectri growled. His voice had become more powerful and quite creepy. "Look what you have done. Half of your flock is dead, the other half wounded. All because of your foolish decision to drive them to the ground. You lead them to their deaths." Negro's eyes widened.

"No…No!" Negro cried. "I only wanted what was best—"

"You wanted what was best for them?" asked Evectri, still walking forward as his father inched away. "What about what was best for me? You put your flock before your own son, something so disgraceful that no cat has ever heard of it. You put me through training that even the Dark Forest would find difficult and unnecessary, and you made me a weapon instead of a son. What's worse is that no one even knew, not even Leona."

"It was necessary!" Negro explained. "I swear—Tavo need protection!"

"You and I both know that was just an illusion you forced down my throat," Evectri hissed. "And now, after so many moons of being neglected, I will kill you and your previous system. No one will have to go through what I did because there is no need for moon-warriors anymore. Heck, there isn't any reason for any of your special fighters, for after today there won't be any war. We'll be at peace for the first time in our kind's history."

"No…!" Negro hissed, trying to be angry. He seemed to be in too much pain to do so. "You can't trust the cats, they'll—"

"If I can be inside one body with six of them, I can trust them," Evectri growled. "If one saved me, I figure I can trust them. If one sacrificed their life to save not only their Clans but your flock, I know I can trust them. You see, you've been blinded for too long. Every life you see around you is just the same. Our only difference is our appearance, which matters not to many eyes." Negro growled with anger.

"I—won't—let—you—destroy—my—flock!" Negro yowled furiously. He lunged forward, but it was very weak, and Evectri crashed into him and pinned the bat-like Volan down with ease.

"From wherever you go, I hope you'll see that I will be saving it, not destroying it," Evectri growled coldly. Then bent down, bit hard, and allowed the blood to flow free. Negro's amber eyes faded, and his body went limp. The silver prince stood and stared at his father.

And Rain and the others could only watch, thinking quietly, _it's_ _over._

Almost immediately afterword Rain was forced away into the ground by a powerful force. When he sat up, he found Demonfang and Stormheart, Bravepaw and Mater—who were both still asleep—and Jactur sprawled out around him. Evectri, however, was still standing above his father, his eyes narrowed down toward Negro's body.

"King Negro is dead!" screeched a nearby Volan. "Rejoice!" The Volans began cheering, leaving the silver prince to look up and stare at the other Volans. Rain watched his friend carefully, noticing that the silver prince was searching for someone.

Eventually, Evectri's amber eyes locked onto somebody, and Rain followed his gaze. It was Tavo, the grey and white warrior discovered, and he wasn't in the best condition. Laidia's body was beside the brown Volan, and she was motionless.

The silver prince surged forward, sprinting toward Tavo with his wings folded. Rain was surprised that Evectri didn't fly, but found himself glad as he followed his friend. He stopped about two fox-lengths away from Tavo while Evectri went right up toward his brother. It was that moment that the grey and white warrior noticed that the other Volans had stopped cheering and had instead watched the two brothers.

"Cura!" Evectri called after quickly looking over his brother. "Cura—he's injured!" Rain's eyes widened, searching quickly for another medicine cat that could help the wounded prince.

"Mudroot!" Rain called over the other cats. "Get the other medicine cats!" It was a few moments before he and the RiverClan medicine cat walked over with a small apprentice. A white she-Volan came soon after, landing on the ground before dashing over to the prince.

The three medicine cats tried their hardest to figure out was wrong. Cura looked over him mostly since Mudroot and the other medicine cat weren't as familiar with the wings, but they relayed options to challenge their thinking.

"The wings seem fine, even the ligaments…" Cura murmured, her eyes narrowed.

"What about the wound on his shoulder? Is it deep enough to reach important blood supply?" Mudroot asked quickly.

"No, it isn't that deep at all," Cura explained. "Even the scratches on his stomach and flanks aren't that deep…"

"Is there any damage to the tail?" Mudroot questioned.

"No—his tail, spine, and head all seem to be fine…" Cura said softly. Rain could tell that it was very clear to all of the medicine cats that Tavo was wounded gravely somewhere.

"Is there any important organs that aren't in normal cats?" asked the RiverClan medicine cat.

"No, the wings are made up only of small, tiny bones and muscle like a bird's," Cura told them. "If it were to be torn off, a Volan would surely die because of the blood loss, but he has both wings…Tavo, where does it hurt?" The brown Volan was rasping now.

"Stomach…" Tavo whispered. Cura poked it, and immediately the brown Volan flinched, pulling away from her touch. The brown prince gave a hard cough, bits of blood squirting from his mouth. Rain's head lowered knowing very well that coughing up blood was never a good sign.

After a few more moments of silence Evectri growled, "Well, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Evectri, but your brother has internal wounds," Mudroot murmured after glancing toward Cura's devastated condition. "We won't be able to heal him." Evectri's eyes widened.

"No…" the silver prince gasped. "No! It wasn't supposed to be this way—Tavo was going to be King, we were going to live in peace as a family—"

"Prince Evectri, calm down," Intono murmured as he landed beside his friend. "It will be okay—"

"No it won't!" Evectri snapped, his amber gaze burning at Intono. "Tavo was supposed to be King, not me…I can't have that responsibility—I—"

"You always…have to be…the one to…worry…d-don't you?" Tavo asked, a bleak smile on his face as a breathed heavily. Evectri turned around, his eyes shocked slightly.

"Tavo, hold on, it might heal by itself—"

"No…I'm not going to…make it…" Tavo murmured, still smiling. "But it doesn't…matter…It has always…been _you…_that needed…to be king…_You_ are the…smartest…_You_ are the…strongest…_You_ are the fastest…And _you_ were…the one…who defeated…Negro…_You_ need to be king…"

"But you were the Heir, and I've never been trained to—" Evectri began.

"You were born…to lead…" Tavo interrupted him. "You were born…to be the Heir…You are the one…who will bring…this flock…back to glory…" Tavo was lowering himself to the ground, and Rain could tell that his breathing was settling.

"Tavo, don't—" Evectri began.

"Good-bye, Evectri…Cura…" Tavo whispered, his smile widening. "Go make…our flock…proud…" His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. The island was quiet for a little while, and Rain gave the silver prince a look of sorrow.

Evectri's claws had sunk into the ground and his muscles were tensed. Rain could only imagine what his friend was thinking. No one spoke, for they were probably guessing that the new king didn't want to be touched.

"Evectri, t-there's no need—" Cura began, tears streaming down her face. She tried to be calm though. However, Evectri cut her off with a very loud growl. He stared at his brother's body, his amber eyes narrowed tightly.

"Cura's right, though, Evectri," Rain murmured. "You need to lead your flock. They've been through a lot tonight, after all." Evectri gave him a warning growl as well, his gaze refusing to move. Rain's tail began to flick with irritation.

"What, you think I don't understand?" Rain spat, his anger rising.

"No, you don't understand," Evectri growled, his amber eyes moving to Rain. "I just lost a _brother, _Rain, can't I—" The silver prince suddenly widened his eyes, his gaze shifting from where Stormheart probably laid to Rain.

"Thought so," Rain growled. "But never mind that—Tavo may be gone but you still have injured Volans to take care of." Evectri sighed. Rain looked at his friend's sad expression and got an idea.

"Evectri, he won't just be vanishing into thin air," Rain reminded him, a bleak smile on his face. "He'll be going to StarClan." Evectri looked up immediately, his eyes narrowed.

_Ready, Jactur?_ Rain asked.

_Always, mouse-brain!_ Jactur responded excitedly.

Rain could feel a certain power flowing from the bodies to the sky. It was very angelic, and it made him feel as if he were floating on a cloud. He walked forward toward the centre of the island. They weren't far from it, and soon, he was there, looking at the bodies around him.

_The souls must be sent,_ Rain thought. _Let_ _them travel to the afterlife._ Immediately afterword, a spirit jumped out of Stormheart's body. Two, actually, and they looked almost exactly the same. They ran upward in the sky, stopping halfway before looking down to the other bodies.

Several souls jumped out of their skin and ran in a spiral motion into the sky. Some joined each other—like Twigpaw and her brother—while others just smiled at Rain and Stormheart, as if thanking them. Rain's brother and his partner stayed in the sky as more and more souls came.

Finally, Tavo's left his skin, and after a quick glance to his siblings, the brown Volan flew into the sky, his ghostly figure just as bright as the cats'. Soon, every dead Volan's soul had come from his body, even Laidia's. They ran to the edge of the sky, seeming to wait for a portal door.

After all of the souls were waiting, Rain noticed Negro's soul fly from his body. He looked at the bodies, gave a small look of sorrow, and flew toward other cats and Volans. Sharpmoon's was last, for he ran up half way before stopping. He turned to look down to Rain.

"_Thank you, Rainfur, for saving our Clans,_" Sharpmoon said. He gave a dip of his head and bounded to everyone else. At that moment, a white door opened, and though Rain could not see what was in it, he could tell that it was to die for—literally.

The souls disappeared, and the door closed. Just as it did, there was a melodic voice that rung throughout the island, leaving several cats to whisper to each other.

"_Rainfur, you have become the master of insanity,_" claimed the voice. "_After many moons, we are pleased to give you this title and free reign to all powers you were able to possess. We thank you for saving the Clans._" And the portal disappeared, allowing Rain to give out a long breath. He was smiling, though.

"Our kind was sent to StarClan…" Evectri murmured, his amber eyes wide as they stared at where the souls had disappeared. "They have never done that…"

"Well, they do now," said Rain, smiling warmly to his friend. The silver prince looked to the grey and white warrior, also putting a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Rain," Evectri murmured. "That meant more than you know."

"Hate to burst your bubble, dad, but there are a lot of wounded cats," came Demonfang's voice as she jogged over to them. "We need to get them treated immediately, and get these bodies barried. We wouldn't want disease." Rain nodded, but then narrowed his eyes.

"But whose order are they going to listen to?" Rain asked. "All the leaders are dead, most of the deputies are wounded, and Sharpmoon is gone…" Demonfang rolled her eyes.

"_You,_ mouse-brain," the grey and white she-cat stated. Rain gave an innocent look.

"Me?" he asked. "I know it would make sense, but Evectri seems more—"

"I may be the king of my flock, but you're the closest these Clans have to a leader," Evectri pointed out. "They'll listen to you, trust me. Heck, they'll listen to anyone right now." It was true—many worried and sad expressions came not only in his direction, but in everyone else in their group as well. Rain nodded before climbing up the nearest tree he could find and sitting upon a middle-height branch.

"Cats of this forest, though tonight has been tiresome and full of loss, we must take action immediately," Rain called out, getting everyone's attention. "Those who are able to stand and move around should move the bodies of those lost to that side of the island." He flicked his tail in that direction. "Those who are injured, however, should make their way to the medicine cats, which are right here." He flicked his tail to Mudroot, Cura, and the other medicine cats. "Those of you who think they can do it, make sure to check for unconscious cats and those who are unable to move." Rain jumped down, reaching the ground with a certain pride erupting from his belly.

"If you need help gathering herbs, ask the apprentices or younger warriors," Rain told Cura and Mudroot. "They're fastest and most eager to help." Both medicine cats—and whatever the heck Cura was called—nodded and began to heal the cats who needed immediate healing.

Rain was of those who helped take the bodies to the other side of the island. Rain noticed many dead cats were those he know. Cloudstreak, Nightfrost, and Twigpaw were all examples. It was a hard job to do, but he was glad to help. A lot of Volans were helping actually, and they were strong and emotionless. It seemed that the dead didn't bother them.

There was a large group of injured cats near the medicine cats, and to Rain, any cat that wasn't injured was dead. It was the sad truth, and awfully enough, he knew the number of Clan cats alive had been cut in half. However, Rain also knew that through this war, more lives would be made. Many she-cats stood by their mates, looking for comfort.

"Er, there is someone asking for you," came whom Rain believed was Intono. His expressionless eyes were distracting, but eventually the grey and white warrior nodded and follow the Volan who walked along the ground.

When Rain saw who it was, he was frozen in his place. Duskpelt had been injured badly, and he was laying on his side next to Demonfang, who sat there, crying. Rain ran over, his blue eyes still wide. He leaned over his friend, happy to see him breathing.

"I found him like this," Intono explained as Rain noticed a very nasty neck wound. "It isn't too serious yet, but it looks really bad." Rain turned to where the medicine cats stayed.

"Mudroot!" Rain called over the working cats. The brown tom immediately looked up. "Come over here!" Mudroot immediately dashed forward, his eyes fixed on the body at Rain's paws. When the tom reached them, his eyes scanned over Duskpelt's fur before finding the neck wound. Mudroot thought for a moment.

"He'll be alright," Mudroot explained to them, leaving Demonfang to begin to cry with happiness. "I just need to treat him immediately." The brown tom turned to face the medicine cats. "Redpaw! Get as many cobwebs and marigold as you can!" The medicine cat seemed startled at first, but eventually gathered the herbs he wanted. Apparently they had already gathered a fine amount.

After Redpaw brought over the herbs, he waited for more commands near Mudroot. The dark brown tom was working very fast. He'd put on a bit of marigold and put cobwebs on the wound every few inches, and considering how long it was, the process took some time.

When it was finished, Mudroot said, "Demonfang, stay with him and make sure he wakes before sunhigh tomorrow. And Rain, I think you're needed elsewhere." The grey and white tom nodded, sighing with relief.

_He was the smallest kit of the litter, and he survived…_ Rain thought to himself as he walked back toward the bodies with a bleak smile on his face. _Thorntail_ _would have been proud. _The grey and white tom continued taking bodies from their death place to where they were going to rest for ever more.

Several Volans flew over with bodies in their paws. Some brought alive beings to the medicine cats, though there was only two doing that. As Rain looked around, he noticed that even the Volans were few in number, though he figured that they would repopulate quickly considering how many kits they had.

Soon, all the bodies were laid out on the side of the island that they were supposed to be on. The grey and white warrior could then see that everyone focused on the other cats laying on the ground. They helped those cats over to the medicine cats, and at that moment, Rain noticed a single ray of light near the horizon of the sea.

The grey and white warrior made his way to Mudroot and the other medicine cats with exhaustion. Rain saw Evectri doing the same just a few fox-lengths away. They both made it to the medicine cats at the same time, laying down as they treated the other patients.

After a few minutes, Cura noticed her brother and gave a loud gasp before saying, "Evectri! Why didn't you tell me you were here?" The white she-cat dashed over to the silver king and began to look over his wounds. They were far worse that Rain, for he had fought Negro a lot longer.

"You flew too high in to the sky again, didn't you?" asked Cura, her eyes narrowed. Evecri ducked his head.

"It was for a good reason…" he murmured.

"Can you at least _try_ not to kill yourself?" Cura asked, continuing to look him over. "It's like I'm dealing with _kits_ these days…" She noticed the many scratches, and apparently Evectri had done something to one of his paws that would take a little while to heal.

"And you broke another wing!" Cura screeched. "Evectri, really? Do you realize how long it's going to take for _this_ wound to heal? Honestly!" Evectri ducked his head again, but Rain noticed a smile. Mudroot walked over a few moments later, and after sighing, he looked over Rain's wounds, which weren't that serious at all.

"You heroes never care about yourselves, do you?" Mudroot asked playfully as he began to heal Rain's belly.

"Well _you_ seem calm about the danger these two get themselves into," Cura growled. She didn't seem angry, but she _was_ irritated. "I swear that as soon as he was born he had to keep getting hurt." Mudroot laughed slightly.

"Rain has had worse wounds, and to be truthful, I know that this won't be the _last_ time he gets wounded," Mudroot answered. Rain grinned.

It wasn't long before Mudroot was finished, and Cura had decided to only bandage the broken bone in Evectri's wing with cobwebs for the time being. After all, the silver king had been through a lot that night and added pain would be less than helpful.

So, after the medicine cats moved on to other wounded cats, Rain laid watching the stars as well as the island's movements. Volans continued to fly wounded cats over to the medicine cats, and it amazed Rain that they were so soldier like.

"They are very strong for cats," Rain commented to Evectri. "And they like to listen to orders, it seems." Evectri nodded.

"If one was to defy an order, they could very well get themselves killed from where we come from," Evectri responded. "Some of them—like Intono—were trained to do whatever was told no matter the consequences, as you probably saw from Negro's memory."

"So, they act like machines?" Rain asked. Evectri looked over at him.

"Like what?" the silver king asked. Rain shook his head.

"Never mind," Rain murmured. There was a small silence. "…Evectri? Was all of what I saw true?" Evectri nodded.

"I didn't expect you guys to see, nor did I expect so many memories to come out of his head," Evectri explained to him, his amber eyes narrowed. "Some of them even seemed to be my own…"

"Well, considering you hadn't mastered the ability yet, I assume that you accidentally let your own memories spill along with Negro's," Rain reassured him with a bleak smile. "As for how so many memories came…that might have been for your desire to make your father see how much you went through. So, unconsciously, you willed that to happen." Evectri nodded.

"Rain, I don't like to ask personal questions, but how much have you changed since you've remembered your first half of life?" Evectri asked. Rain sighed.

"Not too different," Rain replied. "But…I'm more confident. I actually feel like a leader and not just some servant. I…I feel in control." Evectri smiled warmly to his friend, and Rain returned it.

"So what are you going to be called now?" Evectri asked. "You're used to Rain, but Rainfur is what everyone here knows you by." Rain looked at the ground.

"I am…unsure," Rain answered. "I'm leaving that matter for later."

"Like when you're elected the new leader?" Evectri asked. Rain sighed again.

"I don't want to be the leader, though," Rain murmured. "I mean, even if I do become leader, what Clan would I lead? I was born in ThunderClan, but I was deputy of Nightstar. I'm rightfully suceeder to him."

"That should be decided with more than just me here," Evectri told the grey and white tom. "Why don't you hold a council meeting tomorrow? Gather those you know eligible for leadership, and those you respect to make wise decisions. I could gather those _I_ know as well, if you'd like." Rain nodded.

"We will have a lot to do these next few days," Rain stated. "I've got to elect leaders, deputies, and then there's the Cats of the Storms…" Evectri's amber eyes narrowed.

"What do they have to do with anything?" growled the silver tom. Rain was taken aback, slightly surprised that Evectri would react like that instead of simply agreeing.

"Well, they are in need of guidance, and I believe they should live under StarClan's skies once again," Rain answered. Evectri nodded, seeming to have calmed down.

"Right now, however, we should get rest," Evectri told Rain. "You and Jactur have worked hard today."

And so they went to sleep, dreaming of the peace that was to come.


	35. Thirty-Four

Bravepaw woke with curiosity. After so many sunrises of living above the sky, watching his sister, he was glad that he could be on the ground, feeling grass beneath his paws. Bravepaw was also very pleased of the scents, sights, and life that he could now see from a normal height.

When Bravepaw stood up, he frowned. Though the sun shined bright and the colours around him seem to sparkle, there was still the sight of the bodies on the other side of the island and the scent of blood and herbs near the medicine cats who both seemed like they needed sleep.

Bravepaw sighed, but looked around for his father and sister. Rainfur was lying near Evectri with his eyes open. It was apparent that his father didn't want to wake up. The pale grey tom soon moved his jade gaze around to face Demonfang who still sat by an unconscious Duskpelt.

Bravepaw padded over to his sister, quietly approaching as he noticed his sister's narrowed eyes. Finally, after a few moments, he said, "Demonfang, are you alright? He'll live, won't he?" Demonfang nodded bleakly.

"I barely slept last night," the grey and white she-cat murmured. "I was too worried about him and everyone else…" Bravepaw smiled to her warmly.

"Everyone is okay," Bravepaw reassured his sister.

"No they aren't," Demonfang growled. "Darkpaw and Redpaw have lost their sister, Swiftheart seems to think he failed at protecting Cloudstreak, Mudroot and the other medicine cats are exhausted, Rainfur and Evectri lost their brothers, and so many have died…"

"True, but won't we come back from it just like the other war?" he asked. "Cats have died, sure, but it won't be enough to keep so many of us depressed. Just look at the Volans—they still help us, and they have lost more than we have." Demonfang sighed, refusing to speak.

A Volan landed in front of them, two squirrels hanging from his mouth. The flying cat dropped the squirrels at their feet, dipping his head with respect as if Bravepaw and his sister were royalty. _I guess to these Volans we are,_ Bravepaw considered. _After all, we helped defeat Negro, and we_'_re the offspring of Rain, one of the most powerful cats they_'_ve seen._

"King Evectri and Rain wish to see you at an important meeting, Bravepaw," the Volan explained. "It will take place under the Great Oak tree in just a few moments." The Volan then looked to Demonfang. "Rain has ordered me to tell you this: though highly ranked, you are needed to aid Duskpelt and others should they need help." He paused, glancing at Demonfang's solemn state. "This is no weakness, my lady—such strength and caring is needed at such a time." The Volan gave another dip of his head before turning around, just about to fly off into the air.

"Wait!" Bravepaw called after him. The Volan looked around. "What is your name?" Bravepaw had no real reason to ask, though he was interested as to who the tom was. After all, he didn't need to add that last part. The Volan smiled when he registered the question.

"Tanzen, sir," the Volan replied. He then took off into the air.

Bravepaw smiled. He glanced over at his sister, his eyes filled with worry. At first he wasn't going to say anything, but eventually he said, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Demonfang looked the other way.

"I'm needed elsewhere," she growled bitterly. Bravepaw frowned, his head dropping as he realized his sister was going to think that everyone believed him more important. Feeling guilty, the poor blue-grey tom allowed his tail to droop behind him as he walked toward the Great Oak.

_I didn_'_t_ mean _to upset her…Why did they want me and not her anyway? I_'_m still an apprentice, and I don_'_t fight well at all. Oh, and StarClan_ knows _I_'_m_ _not the wisest of them all…I mean, I guess I've learned some of StarClan's secrets, but would that really matter? _Bravepaw shook his head, choosing not to think of it.

When the grey tom got close enough, he saw all of the cats and Volans that had gathered for the meeting. Mudroot, Cura, Evectri, Rainfur, Swiftheart, Clovertail, Smoketail, and the only other Volan Bravepaw could pick out was Intono who sat emotionless beside the new King.

Bravepaw walked forward, feeling oddly out of place seeing as all of the cats around the base of the Great Oak Tree were by far many moons older him. He sat next to his father, a bit happier when he received a warm, reassuring smile to him.

A few more Volans came, and when everyone was settled, Rainfur stood up, silencing them after flicking his tail. Once everyone's attention was turned to him, Rainfur said, "Those of you here have been chosen for a special meeting. We, the Clans, are of little government as of yet because of our narrowed numbers. Our leaders have passed on, as has many of our deputies. Therefore, we must establish leadership so that they can gather their cats and repopulate in peace." Rainfur looked to Evectri, sitting down as he allowed the king to talk.

"And we, the Subir Flock, have many decisions to make regarding my coronation, and other matters such as territory and prey."

"If I may, King Evectri," Intono murmured. "Your ceremony must be completed soon, for our she-Volans and kits back home must have prey and they must be taken care of." Evectri nodded.

"I understand that, but there are pressing matters to discuss," Evectri told him. "For instance, Rain and I have agreed that we must live under the skies of StarClan, or otherwise be without hope. The Volans in this meeting were chosen for their ability to make logical decisions based on the good of the flock and not for their own gain. Knowing that, do you—and I am speaking to the Clan cats as well—believe that moving here with our own territory would be a wise idea?" There was a small silence.

"The move would be strenuous," claimed a brown Volan next to Cura. "With our kits and our pregnant she-Volans, the journey might take longer than our trek here…" A few Volans murmured with agreement.

"The Cats of the Storms might pose a threat," Intono pointed out. "They wouldn't believe we are moving, and they would attack our defenceless flock-mates." More buzzing from the crowd allowed Bravepaw to find that these Volans didn't trust very easily.

"The Cats of the Storms won't harm you as long as we time our depature right," Rainfur piped up. "After all, I plan to let them see that StarClan exists, and that they should move in order to be under safer skies." Nervous growls soon rang from the Volans.

"Those cats won't come if they know we will be neighbouring them…" one of the Volans murmured.

"Yes, unless one of you travels with a patrol of Clan cats to show them that the Volans are innocent," Evectri explained. "It would be a very tense conversation, and though we aren't going to force them to come, we will try our hardest."

"What would either you or Rain have to gain by letting the Subir Flock or Cats of the Storms come to share territory?" Swiftheart asked, his eyes narrowed. "It is just more prey to share in my eyes."

"I believe that having another Clan amongst our midst would allow us to repopulate faster and stronger than ever before," Rain explained. "As I understand they are simply extra mouths to feed, I also know that they are just the same as we are. And besides, they would work as their own Clan, gathering food for themselves.

"In my opinion, The Cats of the Storms are a Clan, and they deserve to be in peace after so many years of constant war. They need to know StarClan still exists so that they can see their ancestors and have proper ceremonies. I know that there is little to gain by bringing them here, but I believe that it is the right thing to do."

"And what makes you think they'll actually want to come?" asked a Volan. "They have a perfect home where they are now."

"Ripple," said Rain simply. "She is their healer, and though not a medicine cat, StarClan is close to her. With her help, we should be able to convince them. If not, I would think it wise to let them be. Basically, this is a suggestion on their behalf, nothing more."

"Shadow won't be keen to come," Intono pointed out.

"Shadow needs me, though, doesn't he?" asked Rain. "I am his heir by their ritual, and such ritual cannot be undone. Not that I will become their leader—I don't plan to uphold the oath. I believe Huntress herself will be their leader should they come. Anyway, Shadow would consider it at the least if it was re-laid to him that I will be staying here with my original family."

"Yes, but would he move his entire family just so that his daughter can be mates with you?" asked Intono. "Or think of it this way: Would _you_ move your entire family just so your Clan can be led by someone powerful?" Rain sighed, but soon looked to Bravepaw, whose eyes widened with surprise.

"You lived in StarClan for a while, Bravepaw, so what do _you_ think?" the grey tom's father asked. "Could they be convinced into moving here?" Bravepaw's eyes narrowed, slightly nervous as so many eyes moved to him. _Just by telling them I_'_d guess that would be a _'_no,_' _for Shadow would never move his Clan just for those reasons. He_'_d never be able to trust the Volans. If we allowed them to actually_ see _what_ _happened, though…_ Bravepaw looked up to meet his father's blue eyes.

"Is it possible to show them _everything_ that happened last night with the strategy of exchanging memories?" asked Bravepaw. "I mean to say the way King Evectri showed us his past by extracting memories from Negro while allowing us to see memories of his own."

"That would take time and energy, but it could be done," Rain thought aloud. "After all, Sharpmoon still lived after taking my own memories, and he didn't die from giving them back. The cat or Volan to do so, however, should be careful; allowing them to see so many memories prior to taking them back was exactly how I lost my memories in the first place."

"Why couldn't one just share them?" asked Bravepaw curiously.

"In a sense, that's what you're doing," Rain answered. "Think of it this way: the memory is the mockingbird's song. The mockingbird enters the forest—which is to say, Shadow's mind—and sings his song, which would be the equivalent of allowing the watcher—Shadow—to see the memories. Then, the mockingbird leaves, taking his song with him. The memory has gone with its original song, but a copy of the song remains, for another mockingbird replays it to the rest of the forest. So, in other words, a copy of the memory remains within the mind that it was replayed in while the original memory is put back into the body."

"If it is that complicated, how on earth did I do it earlier?" Evectri asked, his amber eyes narrowed.

"StarClan helped you," Rain answered. "And I had Jactur's help. The others—such as Snakestar and Sharpmoon—were skilled enough to figure it out on their own." There was a pause as the warriors thought of this new aspect.

"Back to the original point, I believe Bravepaw is right," Evectri said eventually. "Shadow would have a better chance of coming should he understand that the only Volans living as of now are not evil any longer. Besides, he'd have four other Clans to protect his own Clan."

"So it is decided, then?" asked Rain. "All in favour of sending a patrol to the Cats of the Storms, say I!" There was a murmur of 'I' and so Bravepaw found himself proud.

"And those is in favour of allowing the Flock to live here?" asked King Evectri. More answers of 'I' came.

"Good," said Rain. "As if this moment, I have not chosen leaders for other Clans because I wish for everyone—even mothers—to have a day in this. So, I will send four patrols out, one for each Clan. I am assuming they left some warriors at camp in case of invasion?" Swiftheart, Clovertail, Smoketail, and Mudroot nodded.

"Excellent," Rain said, grinning. "Swiftheart, you will gather a few cats and go to ThunderClan. Clovertail, you will do the same and travel to ShadowClan, Smoketail will go to RiverClan, and Mudroot will go to WindClan if he can manage to be away that long." Mudroot dipped his head.

"Redpaw and his mentor will take my position as medicine cat while I am gone," Mudroot reassured Rain.

"And, finally, the cats who will be traveling to the Cats of the Storms shall be Blueflash, Tigertail, Willowshade—if she is well enough to go, of course—and Bravepaw." Rain said. Bravepaw's eyes widened as he thought, _What? He chose_ me?

"I will chose only one Volan so that the cats won't attack in the name of being threatened," King Evectri stated. "I will choose—"

"King Evectri, may I make a suggestion of who you choose?" Bravepaw asked, his voice very, very high as his face burned with embarrassment. He knew that interrupting the King was probably below him in his current rank, but Bravepaw wanted to thank the Volan he'd met earlier even more. After all, Demonfang wasn't in the best of moods.

"Go ahead," said Evectri. Bravepaw glanced at his father before continuing.

"T-there was a Volan that took fresh-kill to Demonfang and myself this morning…" Bravepaw murmured.

"Tanzen, the Volan who told you of this meeting, am I correct?" Evectri asked. Bravepaw nodded. "Why do you think that I should choose him to come along with you?" Bravepaw sighed, trying to calm his mind down.

"He gave me the message, and Demonfang became disappointed," Bravepaw explained, his head still low. "And, even though he was not ordered to do so, he gave her hope and tried to bring up her spirits. I just thought that someone as kind as that even through everything that has happened should be a candidate for your choosing…" Evectri gave a warm smile.

"Of course!" Evectri claimed. "It is a wonderful choice, if I do say so myself. Intono, will you go alert Tanzen? I believe he is out hunting again." The dark tom dipped his head and took off into the sky.

"Bravepaw, be sure to gather the cats I mentioned quickly," Rain told his son. "Cura will have your traveling herbs ready." Bravepaw dipped his head and left, slinking away as he had no desire to humiliate himself any further.

_If he_'_s sending me on this mission, than that means that he trusts me. Is it because I spent time in StarClan? Is it because of what I did with them all last night? I don_'_t think I_'_ll ever know… Demonfang won_'_t approve—she_ _was angry enough that I was chosen to go to the meeting and she wasn't…Does Rain think she is emotionally unstable, then? I guess she _can _get_ _quite angry…_

_I_'_m going to need to practice that mind trick, for I doubt anybody else on my team has the ability to give or take memories,_ Bravepaw thought, his eyes narrowed onto the ground as he walked. _Wait, I was unconscious for the last half of the battle. I won_'_t be able to—_

_You were still watching the whole thing…_ whispered a voice similar to his own. Bravepaw sighed.

_Right, I was asleep, but my eyes were watching—_

"Bravepaw!" claimed a high pitched voice right of him. Bravepaw had just enough time to glance around before a flash of white and orange pushed him to the ground. They went tumbling, and Bravepaw felt his head throb. Immediately, he pushed himself up and padded a few steps away, breathing hard.

A movement from where he'd just been made Bravepaw spin around, his teeth bared at the danger that had just tried to kill him. However, it wasn't danger at all. Instead, there sat Flowerpaw, her bright green eyes glittered as she faced him with a smile.

"StarClan," Bravepaw breathed. "Flowerpaw, you nearly scared me out of my skin!" Flowerpaw giggled.

"My name's Flowernose, silly!" the calico she-cat protested. Bravepaw's eyes grew suspicious.

"You're only a moon older than I am," Bravepaw pointed out. "How do you already have your warrior name?" Flowernose shrugged.

"Sharpmoon made a lot of apprentices get their full names earlier than usual," Flowernose answered, frowning a bit. But then she smiled. "Never mind that—you're alive again! I can't believe it!" Bravepaw smiled.

"I have Stormheart to thank for that," Bravepaw explained.

"Yeah, Demonfang told me that he sacrificed himself for you," claimed Flowernose. "He's got a lot of courage. But I don't think that courage will ever amount to the courage that _you_ had." Bravepaw was taken aback, his eyes wide.

"Um…what makes you say that?" Bravepaw asked, his voice wavering. Flowernose continued smiling.

"You stood up to your sister so many times, no matter how scary she got," Flowernose reminded him. "And then you lied to her—your own _sister—_so that you could protect her. You let her _kill_ you so that you could get more information from StarClan on how to save the Clans."

Bravepaw was about to protest, but she cut him off, saying, "And, one of the most important things, you were brave enough to care for me even though I was prone to all of the bullies in the Clan." Bravepaw had nothing to say to that, for he was speechless of her warm smile.

"Er—Um…I don't know what to say…" Bravepaw said, his head low. Flowernose laughed.

"Oh, so the tom who always has the right things to say is suddenly out of words?" Flowernose asked teasingly. "Hmph, what exactly happened to you in StarClan?" Bravepaw narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Hey, the only reason I don't know what to say is because nobody has ever complemented me like that before," Bravepaw argued.

"Well, after all you did for me, I just wanted to let you know how I felt," said Flowernose, blushing. "I mean, back when we were in ShadowClan, you were the only one who seemed to care that I was getting bullied, and I think that those kind behaviours need to be rewarded." Bravepaw smiled, trying not to show his pride.

"Rewarded how?" he asked. Flowernose stood up and licked him on the cheek.

"For you, that's how," Flowernose said, giving a small wink. Someone called her name, and so she left, but Bravepaw still couldn't take his eyes of her. Eventually, something in his mind told him, _You_ _have a job, mouse-brain._ The grey tom immediately started looking for the cats he needed, but his mind was focused on those bright, glimmering eyes and her wavy fur of white and amber…

A pale grey tom with a starry gaze looked down upon the body he once shared. He smiled as love entered the atmosphere, his tail twitching with amusement as Bravepaw began to nearly sing with happiness after Flowernose's interaction with him.

**Bravestar**

"Cute, aren't they?" asked Cheetahfur. "And now he is freely able to pursue her, thanks to your sacrifice." Bravestar smiled warmly, a single tear escaping his eyes.

"Has it already been done?" he asked, his voice wavering as he saw Bravepaw talking to Blueflash. There was a small pause from the golden tabby she-cat.

"Yes, Bravestar, it has been done," said Cheetahfur sadly. "You have done a brave thing, mind you. I doubt neither Rainfur nor any other leader would have done what you have agreed to do." The golden tabby dipped her head, leaving with a drooping tail.

Bravestar continued watching. He knew he would always look after the kit who shared his name, but he also knew that he'd spend time looking after other cats he knew as well. His family, his Clan, Rainfur…they were all cats he wanted to see grow further. After all, what else could he do but watch how life went off without him?

Bravestar watched for hours, and soon, a cat stood beside him. He knew who it was, so he didn't look away from what he saw. It was Bravepaw, leaving after consuming his traveling herbs. He was saying good-bye to his sister and father at that moment.

"Bravestar, I wish to thank you for taking care of my son," came the sweet voice of Robinwing. "He has become such a wonderful tom." Bravestar smiled.

"Yes, he has," Bravestar agreed. "I am looking forward to seeing what he becomes."

"It is a shame you could not stay with him," Robinwing sighed. "Your life was cut too short, Bravestar, and after all that you did for the Clans, it is a shame that StarClan had to do what they did." After he refused to respond, the blue-grey she-cat stood and walked away into the darkness.

_Every warrior wishes to become the best that they can be,_ Bravestar told himself. _When_ _they are ready to die, they have all but one wish: for those they love to remember them._ Another tear escaped his right eye.

_What a sad sacrifice it is to be forgotten about completely by all those who live on…_ Bravestar thought, his head lowering. _But, for Bravepaw's sanity and individuality, it was one I had to pay. Do I regret it?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_No._


	36. Thirty-Five

The day Bravepaw left was a rather ordinary one. Well, ordinary considering the conditions that they were under. Evectri continued sending patrols of Volans to hunt while the chosen cats travelled to their assigned Clans to bring them to the island. Rain also noticed that many cats walked over to where the bodies lay, and they spoke to their dead kin and friends.

Rain had hoped that he would not have to bury these cats until Bravepaw returned, but he'd decided for health reasons that he do so when the Clans arrived. After all, the bodies couldn't properly be buried without various elders to lead the ceremony.

So, with almost nothing to do, Rain managed to be the moral supporter of many of the younger warriors who had lost a loved one or who had gained a serious injury. Though mentally tiring, Rain was glad that he could help so many depressed cats.

That night, he slept by Evectri again in their designated spot near the Great Oak tree. As soon as he closed his eyes he welcomed sleep and allowed darkness to overtake him. He expected the normal dreams at first, but then he thought, _Maybe_ _I can go see StarClan... _It was a wish he'd had for a long time, for he wanted to see his lost beloved just once more.

And he got to.

Rain travelled through the darkness, following a glowing light. It grew bigger as he padded toward it, and soon a meadow of swaying grass lay under his paws. Rain blinked under the starry skies, noticing that many cats mingled within this meadow.

The grey and white tom wanted to explore, but he stopped himself, waiting for the escort he knew he'd need to have. Eventually, a familiar golden tabby trotted over. Rain recognized her floating movements and spotted fur immediately and smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Cheetahfur," Rain greeted. Cheetahfur nodded.

"Good indeed," she responded. "Now, as I understand it, you wish to see a few cats?" Rain opened his mouth to say that he only wanted to see Robinwing, but closed his muzzle before he spoke. He'd learned over the months that StarClan was mysterious and there was always a reason for assumption. "Follow me, then."

Rain padded behind his guide, looking around at the starry cats. He only recognized a few, all of whom glanced up, smiled, and continued speaking to their peers. The grey and white tom was more fixated, however, on the high hills they were approaching. They were snow-capped and purple in the moonlight, and its beauty made him envy the StarClan cats.

Cheetahfur lead him through those, and that is when he noticed that they were traveling at a faster speed than before. Curiously, Rain continued on, noticing that the ground was darkening behind the high hills. Cheetahfur paid no attention, however, and chose to keep walking.

As they walked behind the shadow of the high hills, Rain was interested to find that he was padding on pebbles now, pebbles in which one would often see in a drive way of a ranch house. Considering it was slightly unnatural to see that, Rain grew surprised.

"This part of the land shapes by itself," Cheetahfur explained as if she'd read his mind. "Every few moons, it changes to how the world is set. In this case, pebbles represent the mountain that it once was, and yet now they have fallen into a million different pieces." Rain tilted his head.

"Does this represent how Sharpmoon and Negro set rank to their controlled beings, and yet now when they're destroyed, everyone will unite no matter how small in power they are?" Rain asked. Cheetahfur paused, a grim look on her face.

"If that is what you choose to believe, yes," Cheetahfur told him. "Most of the time, however, it has several meanings that are better left ignored." The golden tabby pressed forward, as if frightened by the interesting place. All Rain could do was follow.

"Rainfur!" exclaimed a familiar voice. The grey and white tom turned to find Shadowflame bounding up to him.

"Shadowflame?" Rainfur asked. "I thought you were...you know, alive." The golden she-cat shrugged.

"I wasn't meant for battle—Robinwing covered that," Shadowflame claimed. "And besides, I cared more for my kits than my life. But anyway, are you here to see my sister?" Rainfur nodded.

"Yeah, one last time, at least," Rain said with a bleak smile.

"Alright, just don't venture too far in that direction," Shadowflame warned. "And tell Redpaw and Darkpaw that their sister and I are doing fine, for me." Rain nodded, and dashed back over to Cheetahfur who seemed to not even have noticed that he'd stopped.

They continued walking on the pebbles, though green grass was not far off. Rain was eager to see his mate again, and became almost too focused to see five proud cats sitting upon several high rocks that sat high above the flowing stream below.

Rain recognized them after glancing at them. There, in front of him, sat Ravenstar, Flamestar, Wolfstar, Snakestar, and Sharpmoon. The grey and white tom blinked, having expected anything than to meet them. He shifted uneasily in his spot as all of their eyes directly stared at him.

"Have you come to settle old relationships, Rainfur?" asked Snakestar, his voice booming. "That is very considerate of you." Rain remained quiet. These cats were all leaders, and he had yet to become one. He didn't know quite what to say.

"Hey, Rainfur, remember me?" asked Flamestar cheerfully. "Thank you for saving our Clans! They've been doing wonderfully since the other night, it seems." Rain nodded.

"We wouldn't have been able to do it with your help," the grey and white tom admitted. "To sacrifice all nine lives like that..." A bit of laughter came from the five leaders.

"We didn't have nine lives to begin with," Flamestar explained. "We lied to Sharpmoon, claiming that we'd gone to the moonpool even though we clearly hadn't. We had names of the leader, but not nine lives."

"Why? Did StarClan refused to give them to you?" Rain asked.

"No, it was Snakestar's idea," Flamestar continued. "He had this master plan all worked out—if we pretended we were leaders, we could help our Clans rise against Sharpmoon. Also, we couldn't be sacrificed to StarClan if we had nine lives." Rain's eyes widened at that.

"You knew about the sacrificing even before you were to become leaders?" he asked. "How?"

"StarClan gave us all a vision," Snakestar told him. "Actually, more to the case, they gave the leaders before us a vision. You see, Rosestar, Bravestar, and Nightstar all knew that they would die in the first war, and so they told us. They sacrificed themselves for a plan that StarClan had created, and through them, I enforced the plan."

"What _was _the plan?" asked Rain curiously.

"Since the Volan's posed no threat to us at the time, the plan focused on destroying Sharpmoon and his evil rein," answered Snakestar. "We would all become leaders and train those in our Clans to fight harder and more aggressively. Meanwhile, each leader and Clan played a part in raising your son and daughter. WindClan for taking care of the kits until they were of age, ShadowClan for training them, ThunderClan for housing Demonfang, and RiverClan because of Bravestar's protection within your son.

"The plan was for your daughter to become the strong and powerful she-cat from your inheritance while Bravepaw follow Bravestar's wisdom and righteousness. It worked, but Bravestar was soon unable to keep your son living." Rain tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked.

"Your son wasn't meant to live," Snakestar explained. "He was supposed to be stillborn, and only Demonfang was to survive. However, Bravestar kept your son alive, and so they were linked. StarClan objected to this, but when they found it was the only way to sooth Demonfang's anger, they agreed to let him do that.

"Like I said, though, Bravestar didn't have the strength to do so much longer than when Bravepaw had turned eight moons old," Snakestar went on. "So, we devised another plan that would soon allow us to get to the right point. Though horrible indeed, we had to make Demonfang see the truth in life, and so we allowed her to see your past, and to kill her own brother." Rain, though trying to keep himself composed, could do nothing but tense his muscles. He hated what had happened, but he reminded himself that Bravepaw was still alive.

"After this, Demonfang received her warrior name and lived with your brother, Stormheart," Snakestar continued. "We knew that a war was soon upon us, so we prepared our sacrifices to StarClan in order to create a power strong enough to defeat Sharpmoon. When the Volans showed up, however, we had to soon change it. One more that had connections with StarClan had to sacrifice him or herself in order for the power to work, and alas, your brother volunteered." Rain's head was low.

"And now I have to choose leaders to fully repopulate and heal the Clans..." Rain murmured after several minutes of silence. He was staring at a pebble in which was darker than the others.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Flamestar said. "Swiftheart would be the best choice for a leader for ThunderClan, though I suppose you already knew that."

"Young Smoketail, as you saw, proved himself well," Wolfstar's booming voice reminded Rain. "Out of all my warriors, he should become RiverClan's leader."

"Clovertail is a wise and competent she-cat much like Rosestar and I," Blackstar murmured. "I choose her to be the leader of WindClan."

"And in ShadowClan, I believe Willowshade will suffice," Snakestar answered. "Though not a member of my family as my father and brother would have hoped, she is confident and very intelligent." It was silent, then, as the leaders looked to Sharpmoon.

The tabby tom looked...kinder. He didn't seem angry and he didn't seem determined for anything. Sharpmoon's amber eyes portrayed wisdom, intelligence, and a sense of understanding. It was curious, for the only expression Rain had really seen on his face was determination and fury.

"Rainfur, though I have done wrong, I have come to peace," Sharpmoon said proudly. "I understand now what I did was far from right, and for that I apologize for how I acted when I was alive. So now I would humbly ask that _you _be my heir, and become king of the Clans." Rain frowned.

"You did a lot to me," Rain reminded the tabby tom. "You took my family from me, and my friends. You made me relive a lifetime of memories I'd rather not see again." Sharpmoon nodded, his eyes cloudy.

"I know, and I was wrong, but you saw why I did it," Sharpmoon pointed out. "I was blinded, and now I have seen the light. I know what I did and though I've been forgiven, I will never truly forgive myself." Rain was about to protest, but he didn't. After all, he'd be taking the position of king for the cats of the Clans, not for the ruthless tom he once knew.

"Considering you want me to be king, am I to assume you want the current system continue?" Rain asked. The leaders nodded.

"It is effective, though flawed," Snakestar told him. "Do with it what you wish, just keep the baselines. ShadowClan for training, RiverClan for hunting, WindClan for queens, and ThunderClan for fighting." Rain nodded.

"What of the medicine cats?" Rain asked.

"Redpaw is not ready to become a medicine cat, so Mysticfall will have to continue training him," Snakestar answered. "Mudroot will be WindClan's medicine cat, and he will train the next medicine cat. I will send a message to medicine cats who have passed on and they will send a dream to Mudroot to decide the rest. If they wish to appoint medicine cats, they will do so. If not, Mudroot and Mysticfall will have to do until Redpaw and Mudroot's apprentice are ready to take their positions as medicine cats for the other Clans." Rain nodded before Cheetahfur murmured something along the lines of 'we need to go.'

"It was a pleasure to see you all again," Rain said to them as he dipped his head. "Thank you." The grey and white tom stood then, but stopped when he noticed a grey flash dart toward the leaders. He watched as a grey kit bounded up to Sharpmoon, a small mouse in her jaws.

"Brother! Brother! Look what I caught!" claimed the kit, dropping the mouse at her brother's paws. "It was just about to get away, but I caught it! I caught it!" Sharpmoon gave a gentle smile Rain couldn't have imagined earlier.

"Good job, Ashkit," the big brother praised. "Would you like to share it?" The two began eating together, and that is when Rain remembered Sharpmoon's past. A pang of sorrow overcame him as he turned to follow Cheetahfur while thinking, _I_'_d_ _forgotten about his sister...I guess he _has _changed, no matter how much I don't want to believe it._

Rain continued to follow the she-cat into a wonderful forest full of pine trees that shaded the ground. It seemed like the perfect place to hunt, and Rain assumed that's what it was used for. After all, he scented several cats in which had travelled through the grounds.

"This is a popular place, for both ShadowClan cats and ThunderClan cats find themselves at home hunting here," Cheetahfur explained. She didn't continue—she just went on padding through the forest.

"Rainfur? Is that you?" asked a curious voice. Rain stopped, his eyes scanning the thick overgrowth. His blue gaze settled on a long-haired she-cat with pretty amber eyes. At first, Rain didn't recognize her. When he did, he gasped with shock.

"Thorntail!" he breathed, his eyes wide. She giggled.

"Forgot about me a bit, did you?" Thorntail asked, a playful smirk on her face. "Acceptable I guess with your situation a few moons ago." Rain lowered his head, blushing slightly.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have forgotten," he apologized. The she-cat shrugged.

"No biggie," Thorntail reassured him. She paused, frowning slightly. "Is Duskpelt going to make it?" Rain smiled warmly.

"Yeah," the grey and white tom answered. "He's going to pull through. After all, Demonfang is doing her best to keep his heart beating." Thorntail nodded, her eyes clouded with emotion.

"I'm glad," Thorntail murmured. "After I found Nightflake and Snowshine here...I almost lost hope that my kits would live past their fourteenth moon..." Rain sighed, nervous as a silence overcame them.

"Duskpelt has become strong," Rain told her. "From that day in the blizzard, he has become the largest, and one of the fastest warriors I have seen." Thorntail looked up to him with a broad smile.

"Thank you for taking care of them for me," Thorntail said. "I am grateful for all you have done for them, and all you have done for me." Rain dipped his head in respect.

"After all you did for me when I became an apprentice, I am grateful to you as well," Rain murmured. They exchanged smiles, and Rain realized that he felt like he was reliving the past.

"Hey, Thorntail, where have you—" the tabby tom who had spoken stopped as he saw Rain, and as the grey and white tom tried to figure out who he was, a black tom and white she-cat walked over.

"Do you remember Jayflight, Rainfur?" Thorntail asked. "My brother? And I'm sure you recognize Nightmist and Snowshine." Rain realized who they were as soon as she said it, but after a few moments, his face fell slightly. _They_'_re a family in StarClan, and they all died because of the wars that have went on in my life-time..._

"Rainfur, we must continue on," Cheetahfur pressed on. Rain glanced toward her, suddenly remembering why he had come once more. He gave a quick smile to Thorntail and her family before bounding back to the golden tabby who lead him deeper into the forest.

A ghostly figure walked past not too long after Thorntail had disappeared with her brother and kits. It was small, but very long. It had jade green eyes, and it was very starry. Curious, Rain stopped to watch it.

"What is that?" Rain asked.

"Your son," said Cheetahfur simply, a sorrowed look on her face. His eyes widened as they looked to the silver tabby. Sighing, she said, "This is the part of your son in which remained in StarClan. It will always be here, haunting us and our mistake until Bravepaw joins StarClan." Rain was still confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Bravestar and Bravepaw's souls were split in half when they separated," Cheetahfur explained. "Both of those halves created this—a ghost. It isn't dangerous, just eerie. Nothing to worry about though." She continued down the path, and as Rain followed her, he avoided the ghost by a good two tail-lengths.

_So many have been affected by these wars..._ Rain thought as he walked on. _Evectri, Thorntail_ _and her family, Stormheart...I know it had to be done, but still...I_'_m going to have to make it up to them all someday._

"Robinwing is watching over Bravepaw," Cheetahfur randomly told him, her eyes still on the invisible path they were taking. "So, with that, she's pretty far through the skies, which is why we've had to travel so long. Normally, no cat ever strays this far." They went for a few more tree-lengths before finally, Rain recognized a scent he'd never forget.

Without honestly caring whether or not he needed an escort, Rain surged forward, dashing through the sudden darkness that he found he was in. The grey and white warrior continued running until he saw her: Robinwing. She was sitting in the darkness, looking down at the ground.

"Robinwing?" he asked, his heart lurching with hopefulness. Familiar jade green eyes met his, and for a moment, they stared at each other. Then, she ran over and licked his cheek, a wide grin on her face as their eyes met after so many moons.

"Rainfur!" she greeted. "I can't believe you have finally come!"

"It's so nice to see you," he agreed, a warm smile on his face. "How have you been?" The grey she-cat shrugged.

"Mostly worried sick about you and our kits," Robinwing answered. "But seems they're doing perfectly now, even Bravepaw." Rain nodded.

"I wish I were here to raise them," Rain said with a chuckle. "They must have been a handful, after all." Robinwing laughed.

"They were more than that," she corrected him. "Bravepaw was always getting sucked into Demonfang's tricks. She shows so much of you, by the way. Her bravery, her way of thinking, her fur colour...it pained me every once and a while, for I thought you were dead." Rain nodded.

"Everyone aside from Sharpmoon, Flamestar, and Stormheart seemed to think that," Rain said, carrying on the conversation the best he could. His head lowered then. "I'm sorry I left you here alone—I should have been smarter." Robinwing smirked playfully.

"But then I wouldn't have felt so strongly about our kits," Robinwing told him. "If you had not left, Bravepaw wouldn't have been so brave, and Demonfang wouldn't have matured correctly." Rain frowned.

"You would have lived, though," he reminded her. Robinwing sighed.

"That was my own decision," Robinwing murmured. "It had to be done, and I was glad I did it. I didn't know our kits would catch on so quickly, however. Bravepaw must have gained your intelligence." Rain hesitated in responding.

"Robinwing, why _did _you sacrifice yourself?" Rain asked. "I mean, I know that you wanted to save the kits and everything, but if you thought I was dead, I doubt you would have wanted to be near them." Robinwing's smile faded.

"At first I didn't honestly know," Robinwing replied truthfully. "I realized that the kits would only make me think of you, and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on Demonfang that she would be resented. However...I remembered something from our past. A promise." Rain tilted his head.

"A promise?" he asked. Robinwing nodded.

"Remember when you returned from exile?" Robinwing asked. "You met me at moonhigh at the ThunderClan border, and I realized you'd changed. You were different. Rainfur, you made a promise that I will always remember. You swore that you would take revenge for how I was treated. You swore you would overthrow Sharpmoon and make sure our kits lived in peace. Don't you realize that you kept your promise? Everything is as you said it would be."

"Not everything," Rain reminded her with a frown. "Bravepaw died, Demonfang is mentally scarred, and so many have died..."

"But the Clans are _safe, _Rainfur, and _that _is what matters," Robinwing told him. "And it was all because of your promise." Silence overcame them then.

"_Hey, guys, I know you haven_'_t seen each other in a long time, but StarClan_'_s just given me a warning saying that Rainy has to return to the livin_' _world soon,_" came Jactur's voice. Rain turned his gaze to the familiar grey and white tom as he walked over.

"Alright, Jactur," said Robinwing. She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for visiting me." Rain nodded.

"Thank you for talking with me," he told her. He then followed Jactur, for he had no idea where Cheetahfur had gone. _It was nice to see her again, _Rain thought.

Jactur and Rain didn't walk very far before the grey and white leader realized he was not going back the way he had come. Immediately he asked, "Where are we going? I thought we had to return to the world of the living." Jactur smirked.

"Do you really think that StarClan would limit your time here?" the sly tom asked. "You saved their Clans, and you're a portal to the mortal world and this world. I doubt it. Anyway, it was the only thing I could think of that would get you away from your mate." Rain's eyes widened.

"Jactur!" Rain accused. "I haven't seen her in over eight moons!"

"Don't get all worked up—I actually did it for a reason," Jactur explained. "You see, I want to show you my family. The door should be right over...ah-ha! Here it is!" The two walked toward a large golden door that Rain found remotely similar to the one that allowed all the souls from before enter StarClan.

"What in StarClan's name—?" Rain began.

"This is the Haven of Selios," Jactur explained. "And it's my home." The grey and white soul had his tail twitching as his eyes bright with excitement. Rain smiled with amusement, chuckling slightly.

The doors opened, and Rain followed his partner through them. It was very light. There was a sun shining above the fields and rolling hills. Several cats—some kits—were jumping and running through the green grass, enjoying the softness below. Some sat eating fresh-kill, and others lied down talking to each other. _It_'_s just like a Sunday picnic at the park, _thought Rain, smiling.

Jactur's darted from family to family and from group to group searching for something important. Several moments later, his gaze stopped at a very curious looking family, and the grey and white tom grinned with glee before surging forward toward those cats.

Rain padded after his partner, choosing to let Jactur get to the family first. It was strange to see Jactur immediately start talking to the eldest tom and she-cat, who's eyes widened with shock and happiness. Meanwhile, the younger kits all began to watch with curiosity.

"...convinced Rainy to come, but here I am!" Jactur was saying. "It's so wonderful to see you all again!" The cats glanced over to Rain as he stopped walking.

"Noctazul, who is this?" asked the eldest she-cat. Jactur looked over and smirked widely.

"_This _is Rainy, or Rain, or Rainfur, or whoever he wants to be called," Jactur explained. "He gave me my new name—Jactur—and so now he hosts me! We make a powerful team, we do." Rain dipped his head with respect.

"Is it right to assume that you are Jactur's family?" asked Rain politely. The she-cat nodded.

"I am Luca, Noctazul's mother," she purred. "The eldest tom, Darcerus, is his father, and the kits around you are his siblings." And there were quite a few, Rain mused. Five, if he couldn't correctly.

"I'm Colmil, Jactur's youngest sibling!" claimed a golden tom who seemed to be about only three moons old.

"And I'm Meliso!" said a black tom excitedly. "I'm Colmil's nest-mate!"

"I am Ocula, and these are my siblings Reece and Bazil," explained a tall, tabby grey she-cat as she flicked her tail to a stormy grey and white tom and a dark tabby she-cat. "We're six moons older than Colmil and Meliso."

"And boy do they show that," Jactur sneered. "They always made sure to remind me that they were younger and that they could get away with everything, but now I guess they're going to start reminding Colmil and Meliso that they are older and need to be respected." Reece grinned, his amber eyes glimmering.

"You bet," he said.

"Noctazul?" asked an unfamiliar voice. "Is that you?" Rain turned to see two toms about the same age as Jactur staring at his partner with wide eyes. Jactur smirked playfully at them.

"Who _else _would I be, Nixcro?" asked Jactur to the white tom. He turned to the black tom and said, "I mean, come _on_, Nexa, I would suspect _you _to at least recognize my scent." Both toms widened their eyes and brightened their eyes.

"It _is _you!" claimed Nixcro. "After so many moons, you've returned!"

"Yeah, and with a soul partner too!" said Nexa excitedly. "What name did you get?" Jactur grinned with mischievousness.

"Jactur," Jactur responded. The black tom and white tom laughed out loud.

"Honestly, 'Zul, I'd think you'd have learned not to freak mortals out by now!" Nixcro exclaimed.

"Hey, Rainy was the one with all of that insanity," Jactur defended himself, though he was standing pridefully with a smile. "And besides, most of those cats deserved it."

"So is this him?" asked Nexa, eyeing Rain with curiosity.

"Yup—brave 'ol Rainy," Jactur answered. "These are my littermates, Rainy. We were all just eight moons old when I left. Crazy, isn't it?" Rain nodded, smiling.

"I'm delighted to meet you all," said Rain.

"As we are you," said Jactur's mother. "After he vanished, we had no idea what to expect. After all, none of us souls have left this haven for at least ten generations if not more. And then Matar left and we...we were afraid a horrible age was about to come upon us and the decedents of our sky-mates, StarClan."

"What do you mean?" asked Rain, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, us souls don't leave here until we sense that the mortal cats are under peril," Nixcro explained. "And because two were suddenly chosen to leave we thought the worse." Rain nodded, understanding then.

"I have another question," Rain said suddenly. "Why do you call Jactur Noctazul?"

"I expected you would ask that question," claimed Luca with a smile. "Noctazul, meaning midnight blue, was a name Selios gave to him after his birth. You see, unlike you're used to, the mothers of the kits don't get to name our children up here. Selios does. However, because you gave him a new name, he has two names, which is usually how it is for the chosen souls who live inside a mortal's mind." Rain smiled with amusement at his partner.

"You must be one creepy cat if your name means Midnight Blue Sacrifice," said Rain playfully.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Jactur proudly. His gaze drifted to his littermates. "So how has life been for you?" They both shrugged.

"Quite normal for me," said Nexa. "Although _someone _is going to have his own kits soon." The black tom was eying his brother, Nixcro, who blushed.

"Really?" asked Jactur curiously. "Who is it?"

"...Tireana..." Nixcro murmured, though he was smiling. Jactur began laughing so hard that he had to lie down, and though Rain had his head tilted, the members of his family seemed to know what was hilarious about this situation.

"Of _course _it was her!" Jactur laughed. "Of call the she-cats in this haven, you just _had _to choose her!" Jactur continued laughing, and eventually Rain looked toward his partner's mother and asked the question through his gaze.

Sensing what was wrong, Luca smiled and said, "Tireana is Matar's sister." Rain laughed a bit as well as he figured out the irony in that.

"Where is Matar anyway?" Rain finally asked. "Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

"Yes, but he chose to stay with your brother," Darcerus, Jactur's father, responded. "StarClan allowed him in their skies, and so he and your brother will always live together with the ancestors of your kind."

"Could he come back here?" Rain asked.

"Whenever he wants," said Jactur's mother. "He came by just a few hours ago, actually. He left, though, for Stormheart is rather busy."

"May I know what he's doing?" Rain asked, his voice suddenly lower now with less enthusiasm as before. Darcerus and Luca looked at each other for a moment.

"He is watching over his mate and kits, if you must know immediately," said Luca with a warm smile. "He is quite agitated that Clovertail doesn't know yet."

"Wait, his kits?" Rain asked with wide eyes. "But how?"

"He and Clovertail spent a lot of time together when they were apprentices of ShadowClan, and they tried to see each other as much as they could during the full moon gatherings." Luca reminded him. "They didn't mean to have kits, of course, but it just came out that way." Rain lowered his head.

"If she's having kits, I can't appoint her as leader..." he said aloud.

"Not necessarily," said Luca. "She can still lead with kits in her stomach, and when she is suckling them she will simply let other queens nurse her kits during the times she is absent."

"But what if the cats look down upon her for being a leader with kits?" asked Rain. "It is never tradition to have kits when you are leader of your Clan."

"You are right, but your kind is very close to destruction, and reproduction is futile," Luca pointed out. "Had this been any other Clan, I would ask you to choose another _tom _leader_, _but since she is in the Clans of Queens, she'll need not move from her territory to kit." Rain's eyes drifted to the ground as he thought.

"What...what if one of the kits become like the insane Matar?" asked Rain after a long while.

"That is inevitable, of course, but the kit can be kept calm by you, Bravepaw, or any of the medicine cats and Volans," said Luca. Rain remained quiet as he thought.

_Stormheart_ _is having kits, then? _Rain thought to himself. _Of all the things...It is good for his memory. His legacy will live on. He has a family now, just like he wanted when he was younger. I cannot wait until I see my nephews and/or nieces, and I promise I will protect them as if they were my own. Beside my memory, they will be all I have left of my brother._

"Stop thinking such depressing thoughts, Rainy," Jactur hissed teasingly. "Ah well, I think we've spent quite a long time in this haven. Ready to go back to your body?" Rain nodded, but again, he said nothing.

Rain didn't sleep after waking up from his journey into StarClan. He wasn't tired, but instead he was trying to create a strategy on the ceremonies at hand. Leader ceremonies, Bravepaw's warrior ceremony, deputy ceremonies, and his own ceremony. Not to mention Evectri's coronation and the announcement of the Cats of the Storms being welcomed in the Clan.

There was another thing bugging him though. Jactur. His partner's life seemed so mysterious after what he'd just seen. Rain hadn't even realized how much he didn't know until meeting his family, and for some reason, it bothered him.

_So you want to hear my life story, do you? _Jactur asked, yawning. His voice was full of boredom.

_Kind of, _Rain answered. _I just...I don_'_t know. I thought you knew you as well as I know myself but I was proven wrong today. _Jactur chuckled.

_Indeed you were, _said Jactur. _Which_ _would mean that you want to hear more about me, am I wrong? _Rain stayed quiet, opening and shutting his jaw as he tried to speak. _I_'_ll take that as a yes._

_So let_'_s see...where to begin? _Jactur asked. _Well, I was first born of my mother and father, and that is a very good honour_ _in the Haven of Selios. After all, if we can live forever—which_ _we can, in a matter of speaking—nobody_ _really wants to settle down with a mate real soon._

_I was a good kit, but every once and a while I had my days where I wanted to experience fear. Didn_'_t know why, but I just did. So, I either got myself in a dangerous situation, or, in most cases, I simply made others scared. Wasn_'_t very nice of me, I know, but the past is in the past and one can never change it._

_I was a normal kit despite that. My siblings would play with me, Matar and his sister would play with me, and others would soon decide that I was quite strong for my age. One day I even beat a full grown soul, and so I was considered a prodigy. The elders, however, grew wary of me. Perhaps they saw what I_'_d become, but that didn_'_t and never will matter to me._

_When I got to about six moons old I felt even more separate from my friends and family. I would become insane for moments at a time, thinking things I_'_d never think in my life. I even sought out to kill a few times, and a few more as I grew older. Everyone had become quite scared of me._

_I was lonely by the time I was eight moons old. Matar_'_s sister had begun to avoid me, my family gave me odd looks, and no one would eat with me when I could. I became bitter and angry and irritated with the world. Often I_'_d just run through the Haven, hoping to find an end in which I would fall to the mortal world and die._

_So is that how you found me? _Rain asked curiously.

_No, because I didn_'_t know that there wasn_'_t any end to the Haven, _Jactur explained. _Anyway, I felt a very odd thing one day._ _It was like a magnet pulling me toward something I had no idea even existed. Curiously, I followed, suddenly having the urge to find something dangerous._

_I went through the portal—something_ _that I apparently created by myself—and_ _travelled down to the mortal world. No one could see me, so I simply padded through ThunderClan territory and found you. You weren't awake yet, and neither had WindClan picked you up. It was moonhigh as well, so you were actually far from waking._

_The insanity within you matched me, and I felt compelled to join with you. So I did. It was an eerie sensation, but I was happy there. I felt like I could have someone to compare with me._

_I lived inside your mind for the most part, and I became more and more insane with every waking day. It was scary, but I felt enjoyed by doing it. The fear from the cats seemed to feed this insanity, and so every time you allowed me to kill, I became stronger._

_Eventually, you gave me a name, and you know the rest. _Jactur finished.

_Hmm, that wasn_'_t as exciting as how I_'_d thought it be, _Rain admitted.

_You were the one who asked! _Jactur spat irritably.

_I know, I know, _Rain said. _But after I figured out that you ran away, I thought that more supernatural stuff had happened._

_Like what, my family coming after me? _Asked Jactur. _It happened genius._

_It did? _Rain asked.

_Yup, _Jactur answered. _They never caught up to me, though, because you masked my soul. Nevertheless, I would sit and imagine them finding me. A very scary thought, might I add._

_Why? _Rain asked.

_Because everyone after me knew exactly how to use their powers, _Jactur revealed. _It would be like us fighting our younger selves—before_ _you gave me a name and such. _Rain's eyebrows raised.

_That _is _a_ _scary thought, _Rain admitted.

_Imagine what it was like to have no one to share that with after you lost your memory, _Jactur reminded him.

_But you seemed fine then! _Rain exclaimed.

_I may have seemed that way, but that was only because I knew you could get your memories back, _said Jactur. _You know those times I wasn_'_t talking to you? At those times I_'_d retreated to a dark part of your mind, hiding myself. I didn_'_t want you going crazy just because I was feeling blue._

_If you knew I was getting my memories back, why would you be sad or depressed? _Rain asked.

_Rainy, I can_'_t describe to you how alone I felt after you lost your memories, _Jactur told him solemnly. _It was like having a part of you ripped away. I couldn_'_t interact with you the way I was used to, and since you_'_re like a brother to me, it was heart-wrenching._

_Why didn_'_t you say anything? _Rain asked.

_I couldn_'_t, _Jactur explained. _If I had, you would have opened the door, and you would have destroyed yourself. I almost did though. Several times, actually. I wanted to be able to joke around, but I couldn_'_t, not when you couldn_'_t remember anything I was going to say._

_Well now I feel sorry for you, _Rain told his partner.

_What_'_s the point in that? _Jactur said, his voice becoming playful. _You_'_ve got your memories back, and I_'_ve got my foster brother back. All is well, isn_'_t it? _Rain gave a chuckle.

_Yeah, I suppose it is, _Rain answered.


	37. Thirty-Six

"My king, you must wake," came Intono's deep voice. "Rain wishes to make a ceremony, and you must be present, for it is custom in this situation." Evectri sighed.

"Since when did this happen in our past?" he asked. Intono opened his mouth but Evectri silenced him. "Don't answer that." The silver king sat up, noticing the growing flexibility in his wounds. He smiled, content as he began grooming himself.

"The ceremony consist of burying the dead," Intono began. "There are proper words to say among the cats, apparently." Evectri's blinked curiously.

"Really? Well _that_'_s _curious," he said. "Are they just burring their own dead?" Intono stiffened.

"He was wondering if you would allow our own to be buried like the cats," Intono answered with a frown.

"Does anybody here have an objection?" asked Evectri. Intono shook his head.

"No, my king," Intono answered, his amber eyes looking quite different. "They state that they have seen so many traits within us as within them to refuse to act different." Evectri smiled, his expression softening. _It_'_s happening, _he thought. _It_'_s finally happening…_

"I will meet Rain immediately," Evectri told Intono. "If you would, ready four other toms of our kind to fly back home. We must gather our kingdom and bring them here soon if Bravepaw is to return on time." Intono nodded before taking off into the sky.

The silver king padded up to the base of the Great Oak tree and lifted himself into the sky. He flew up to the third branch to where Rain sat, his eyes clouded with thought as he looked down to the cats below him.

"Is there something wrong, Rain?" asked Evectri. The grey and white tom didn't seem to hear him, but eventually, he sighed.

"My son is important, yes, but why? I feel like I lost another memory, and yet I have this sensation that I'll never get it back," Rain explained. He shook his head. "StarClan has screwed with my mind—I need to focus. If I am going to be leader of these cats, and if I am really going to perform this ceremony, I need to be focused." Evectri smiled.

"You'll be fine," he reassured his friend. "You've done something like this before, I'm sure." The silver king flew down to a branch below Rain's and sat, waiting for the gathering to begin.

Evectri noticed that there were more cats than usual. Twice as many, if only. He then caught the scent of Smoketail, Mudroot, and the other cats Rain sent to retrieve the rest of the cats. With that conclusion, Evectri figured out that all the Clan cats were gathered.

"Let all cats capable of walking, gather hear beneath the Great Oak for a Gathering!" Rain called. Many of the cats looked up and padded over, awe and curiosity soon filling the air. Evectri noticed these cats gathered very similarly to the way that the Cats of the Storms did.

"As you all may know, there are many who have passed away to StarClan, and though they are gone, they will be remembered for all that they are," Rain began. "Death is no sadness…no, I've had my share of it, and it is only a pathway to a new life. Grieve as you will, but know that they are not sad to leave nor happy to let go. They are simply watching you, hoping to guide your lives now that their mortal life has ended.

"Usually those from different Clans would bury their own with the others who died previous to this battle," Rain said, mostly to himself. "However, I believe that these cats died for too special a reason. I believe, and maybe you do to, that these cats deserve to become a reminder of those who fought and died protecting these Clans. Then, maybe from many moons in the future, decedents beyond will remember this battle and praise those who died." There were whispers, and Evectri smiled. Everything was going nicely so far.

"Will the following cats please step forward." said Rain. He began naming off cats, his voice becoming stronger. Evectri smiled once more, watching as several toms and she-cats stepped forward. "…Intono, and Klan." Evectri blinked, surprised to hear names of his own kind. He noticed that even more names had been called prior, which made his eyes widen slightly.

"Thank you," said Rain after he was done calling out names. Evectri noticed Rain pausing, and he guessed that he was talking to Jactur.

"StarClan," Rain began, his voice being joined with Jactur's. "We call upon your powers to help those who passed on a few sunrises ago, live above your stars. Guide them into your life up in the Silverpelt and help them live a peaceful life in the moons to come. Honour these cats with all your greatness for they have made the ultimate sacrifice for our cause." A bright mist appeared, and it rose until it engulfed the cats. The mist soon disappeared into the cats laying deceased further away from the Great Oak tree. They glowed for a minute, and then returned to normal.

"_They have our blessing,_" a voice ran out. The cats whispered, curious as to what just happened. However, Rain was moving on.

"Those who I have called up, you may now carry out the honour of burring those lost in this bloody war," Rain ordered. The cats nodded before making their way to the other side of the island.

Eventually one tom lifted his head and said, "Are we burying the Volans as well?"

"Of course," Rain said. "They are, and forever will, be a part of our history now that this war has come to an end. I see no reason that they may not be honoured as well." Evectri purred in agreement even though no one could hear him.

As the cats were buried, everyone watched. Some were praying, others were crying, and some were simply watching. Demonfang, Evectri noticed, was staring at where Stormheart's body lay. Those of his own kind, however, were looking to their dead or allowing their heads down as they whispered to their lost ones.

_We have always had a different way to honour_ _those who died for us, _Evectri thought to himself with a smile. _But now, we may honour_ _them in peace on our own terms. Finally…my dream has come true._ After a while, the cats were done burying the dead, and just as Evectri was going to take off into the air, he realized that something was appearing on the graves.

Within the earth, a small inch thick line was being carved, and eventually it created a rectangle around the graves. It looked like the earth was hard and it wouldn't be able to move, and this made Evectri sigh. StarClan was showing off, it seemed.

The silver king jumped into the air flying high above the cats and other Volans before saying, "Klan, Azotar, Rivio, and Falivia, I shall be returning home to help escort the others back here. If you wish, you may help me." Immediately, they took off into the sky, joining him soon after.

"Intono is currently in charge while I am gone," Evectri announced. "Anyone who has a problem or question, please ask him." The silver king flew in one place as the four Volans he called joined him. He smiled to the rest of his kind and said, "I will return by nightfall if things go smoothly." And with that, he was off.

**Bravepaw**

Bravepaw had to say that the trip to The Cats of the Storms was pretty brilliant. It was always sunny, and even though leaf-fall was settling in, the air was warm with a simple breeze. The landscaped changed as well—one tree-length there could be a grassy plain, and the next it could be rocky and uneven.

"…even knows where we're going…" muttered Tigertail from behind him.

"Hey, I know _exactly _where I'm going," snapped Tanzen. Tigertail's gaze shot forward to the Volan, his eyes wide as Blueflash sniggered beside him. "I've fought in these lands before, remember, and to do that I always need to know my surroundings." Tigertail opened his mouth to respond.

"I think what Tigertail _meant _to point out is," growled Willowshade. "We've been going in the same direction for a long while, and after two days, we just want to know that this isn't for nothing." Tanzen nodded, though he looked forward instead of the ShadowClan deputy.

"Understandable," Tanzen said. "The Cats of the Storm's camp is in a straight line from your forest, though. It's remarkable. _Our _camp, though, is a different story."

"Wasn't it on some island?" asked Tigertail. Tanzen nodded, flicking his tail toward the sun-drowned place. "It's that direction, give or take a few fox-lengths. Really hard to find, and when one does, it is thought that it is inhabitable."

"What _prey _do you find there?" asked Blueflash.

"Water voles, mice, lizards, frogs, bats," Tanzen said, shrugging.

"_Bats?_" Blueflash asked. "_Lizards? _You actually have to _eat _those things?" Tanzen laughed.

"If we want to _survive,_ then yes," the Volan answered. "Bats are just a bit tough, that's all. And lizards are hard to catch. Usually we stay away from lizards because of that, and bats can only be caught at night unless someone wishes to enter a cave and get swarmed by them. However, if one was up for a challenge, they are good prey to look for."

"The only challenges we get are the badgers and foxes," claimed Tigertail.

"For predators, we do have the occasional water snake," Tanzen said casually.

"Water snakes?" asked Willowshade. "Do you mean there are actually snakes _inside _the water?" Tanzen laughed once more, a smile growing on his face.

"Yes," Tanzen finally answered. "But, normally, we Volans can scent them fast enough to let them be."

"How can you scent something that is in the water?" Blueflash asked. "It's impossible for us cats."

"Well, Volans have very sharp senses," Tanzen explained. "For example, right now I can see a squirrel in that pine tree, and I can hear a lot of birds in that bush a bit over there." Blueflash and Tigertail seemed interested now, and Bravepaw chuckled at their expressions.

"What can you smell?" Tigertail asked eagerly.

"Well, let's see," said Tanzen, sniffing in. "The regular patrols of my kind haven't been here for ages, it seems, and the Cats of the Storms are silently drifting toward this area, making it their own. I smell a familiar cat about half way between here and the Cats of the Storm's camp, and…" Tanzen suddenly narrowed his eyes and turned, forcing the patrol to stop.

Bravepaw followed his gaze and saw the small outlines of King Evectri and four others flying toward with them. The patrol stayed still for many moments before Rainfur's son asked, "Tanzen, do you think it's urgent?" The Volan took a few moments to consider it.

"No, King Evectri seems at ease," Tanzen answered. "However, I could never know that for sure considering his training." Bravepaw sighed slightly, and then waited for the Volans to land.

They had come at amazing speed, landing like an eagle snatching its prey. They did so one at a time, Evectri landing first. Then they turned to face the patrol, and Bravepaw realized Tanzen was right; there were no signs of urgency or worry clouded any of the Volans' eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Bravepaw asked as soon as he could.

"No, we're just on our way to the island to receive the others," Evectri answered. "Rain asked me to make sure you were all okay, and I wanted to come to remind you that Shadow might be more willing to lead his Clan to your forest if they knew they could keep their traditions and ranks if they so wished." Bravepaw nodded.

"I'll be aware of that," he told the silver king.

"We'll probably return before you do, but don't feel rushed," said King Evectri. "You have a difficult job, Bravepaw, and you will be respected for taking the responsibility." Bravepaw smiled, and the silver king returned the response before turning and taking off into the air.

"Wow, you should be proud," came Tanzen's voice. Bravepaw shifted his gaze to the brown Volan. "Kings don't usually give someone of your rank such a compliment, if you count it as that." Bravepaw smiled after that, and he did so for a long time after they continued forward.

It didn't take long before Bravepaw realized that they had entered the Cat's of the Storm's territory. Tanzen revealed it all by his worried eyes and twitching tail. Also, the brown Volan seemed to be tense, ready to jump away at any given moment. _It must be hard for him to be in enemy territory without much protection, _Bravepaw concluded.

"Do they have patrols?" Bravepaw asked.

"No, just scouts on that hill over there," Tanzen explained. "We…we should keep going and wait for them to spot us, for they won't be able to see us from here." Bravepaw nodded and followed his suggestion. They walked through tall grass for a long while before making it to the rocky hills.

"Be prepared to defend Tanzen with tooth and claw," Bravepaw said as they got closer to the scouts. "These cats won't understand the fact that Volans may be innocent." There were murmurs behind him, but nothing more.

It was quite, and the silence was more frightening than any nightmare or war. Everything was still and unmoving, as if something was waiting to attack them. This made Bravepaw cautious, and he sniffed multiple times to check if they were being watched.

After a while, he said, "Alright, I think that this place is a good place to stop and wait—" Bravepaw was interrupted by something colliding with his fragile body. The wind in his lungs were knocked out of him as a cat pushed him to the ground.

Bravepaw reacted as fast as he could, standing up before the creature could pin him to the cold floor. Rainfur's son turned to face his attacker, and narrowed his eyes as he saw a normal cat in front of him. He could hear the rest of his patrol fighting as well, which confirmed his suspicions on who this was.

"You have invaded our territory with our enemy at your shoulder, and for that, you shall die!" hissed the ginger tom. His green eyes were narrowed, his tail was lashing, and his voice was filled with a feral touch that shocked Bravepaw.

"We don't want to fight you, we just want to—" Bravepaw began, but the tom lunged with unsheathed claws. With a swift movement, the pale grey tom moved out of the way, forcing the ginger tom to land only on ground.

"We've come to deliver a message that is all!" Bravepaw cried out.

"We take no messages from traitors who house the likes of him!" the ginger tom spat, his tail flicking to Tanzen. "No message is important enough to ignore that beast!" The tom jumped closer to Bravepaw, and before the pale grey tom could react, the ginger cat created a gash on Bravepaw's chest.

Rainfur's son yowled in agony, quickly backing away from the ginger tom. However, the cat lunged once more toward him, pushing the pale grey tom to the ground. The ginger tom held him down with strength that Bravepaw knew he couldn't match.

"Stop!" Bravepaw cried out quickly, uselessly struggling to get free. "Stop!"

_Remind them that you are the son of Rainfur, _came a distant voice. He paused, shocked to hear StarClan's voice.

"For the love of StarClan, please stop!" Bravepaw blurted out as fast as he could. "I am the son of Rain and he sent me to give you a message!" the ginger tom paused.

"How could a thin, weak tom like you even know about Rain?" asked the ginger tom bitterly. "There is no way that you could be his son." Bravepaw locked eyes with the tom as quick as he could and gave him a memory as fast as he could. It was the memory of his birth, a few memories here and there from his life with Demonfang, and then a single memory of Bravepaw talking to Rainfur.

The ginger tom paused before saying, "What kind of power was that?"

"I told you, I'm Rain's son," Bravepaw stated, as if that answered the question completely. "But they are all true memories, I swear. We've come for peace!" The ginger tom tensed immediately, the crazed look returning as he unsheathed his claws into Bravepaw's skin. The pale grey tom hissed as the pain came to him sharply.

"There is no peace here, you mouse-brain!" the ginger tom hissed. "Our leadership has fallen, and those beasts are going to attack any day!" Bravepaw was curious of what happened to their leadership, but he figured he would know what it meant later.

"No, they aren't!" Bravepaw defended. "They helped us defeat Negro, and now they are led by someone who has brought peace to their kind!" The ginger tom didn't seem to believe him, so the pale grey tom stared into his eyes and gave him several memories of the war, and of the outcome. Bravepaw also gave him the most recent memory he had of Evectri.

This made the ginger tom narrow his eyes tightly, and Bravepaw let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. For a few moments, Bravepaw could only stare at the ginger tom as he listened to the rest of the patrol fighting. It seemed as if they were over powered as well, though.

"Why have you brought him?" asked the ginger tom.

"We wanted your Clan to know that we have allied with them," Bravepaw answered. "But not against you! No, we actually would have all died had they not come and helped kill their leader."

"What was Negro's purpose there?" the ginger tom demanded.

"He wanted our forest along with the island," said Bravepaw. "He wanted to kill us all and take the land for himself." The ginger tom paused once more. Eventually, he stepped off of Bravepaw and growled lowly.

"If any of your patrol or the Volan makes any wrong move, we _will _attack again," growled the ginger tom. He then turned toward the fight cats and yowled very loudly, which forced the battles to stop. "It has been proven to me that these are not intruders, but it has yet been decided whether or not they are trustworthy. We will take them to the Commander so that she might help us." A few of the cats sat up immediately, but others seemed to consider the situation before doing as their superior told them.

"Come, stand, strange ones," the ginger tom growled. "My patrol will surround you, but you must understand that we must be cautious. After what that prince did…"

"There have only been two toms in our entire history who were able to hide only their wings," hissed Tanzen defensively as blood drizzled down a nasty wound from his shoulder. "Evectri, and Negro's father."

"Nevertheless, we must be cautious," the ginger tom hissed. "Follow us without threatening our peace, and you could actually survive the journey to camp." The tom turned, then, and the patrol surrounded Bravepaw's. Tigertail growled, and Blueflash was still tense. Bravepaw gave a look to them, though, and that helped the two young toms along.

It was quiet as they went along. It was awkward, as if no one wished to speak in fear of the patrol outmatching them once more. After all, there were almost twice as many cats on the other patrol. Eventually, the ginger tom glanced over to him.

"You are quite young to lead a patrol," he mused. Bravepaw nodded.

"I'm…special, though," Bravepaw answered. "I have Rain as a father, and my powerful sister as well. Plus, I helped killed Negro. So, my father and the King told me that I would be best leading it. And…well, I'm the only one other than Rain who can do that memory thing." The ginger tom frowned, looking forward at that moment.

"That trick is very dangerous," the ginger tom warned. "Those of my 'Clan,' as you call it, won't like such strange things happening to them." Bravepaw nodded.

"I know," he answered. There was another awkward silence before he continued, "My name is Bravepaw, by the way." The ginger tom smiled slightly.

"Flame, Beta of the Cats of the Storms," the ginger tom responded. At Bravepaw's confused look, Flame added, "I am second in command, serving as the Commander's war and hunting strategist. I help with patrols and such too." Bravepaw nodded.

"I don't know what rank I'm considered to be," Bravepaw said, just trying to help the conversation along. "I was an apprentice—a tom in training—but then I die— went away for a long time and…well, I haven't had the time to have my ceremony yet. And besides, there have been no leaders to preform it." Flame narrowed his eyes.

"No leaders? But then how does your 'Clan' function?" Flame asked.

"Clans, you mean?" Bravepaw asked with a bleak smile. "Well, Rain is well respected, so he's been giving orders for the past few days."

"I meant on a regular day," Flame corrected. Bravepaw chuckled slightly then, his head lowering.

"Well, we _had _leaders," Bravepaw responded, "but they died in the war. All four of them, along with their deputies, or 'Betas' as you call them." Flame's eyes narrowed.

"That must have been one bloody war," Flame commented. "You have my condolences, Bravepaw."

From then on the two of them talked about little things, and Bravepaw became more at ease with the situation. Flame seemed to trust him more as well, and the pale grey tom also noticed those behind him speaking freely to the cats who had just attacked them.

When they made it to camp, Bravepaw was amazed at its defence. Stone prevented anyone from invading unless they defeated the guards and simply walked in, and once they were inside Bravepaw was amazed at how large it was. The dens seemed to be sturdy, and they had a highledge.

The toms and she-cats in the camp stopped from their daily business and looked at the unfamiliar cats. They began to murmur curiously, and then they hissed with fury as they saw Tanzen. They didn't attack, though, for they seemed respect their patrol's decision.

"My Commander!" Flame called from the base of the highledge. "I have returned with news you must attend to immediately!" There was a pause. The cats from the camp had gathered while the patrol stared at the den in which was near the highledge.

Finally, a golden she-cat walked out, her coat gleaming in the sunlight. Her blue eyes, though stunning, were cold and emotionless, and this scared Bravepaw. However, he calmed himself and waited for Shadow to walk out of the den as well.

"Speak, Flame, and explain why you have brought that monster into our camp," Huntress said, her voice edged with distaste.

"We found them wandering into our territory, and we attacked," Flame explained, his voice magnified so that the other cats could hear. "We easily outmatched them, but this tom here, Bravepaw, has proven himself son of Rain, and he has sworn as well as showed me that he and his patrol will do no harm." Huntress's icy eyes fell onto Bravepaw, making him shiver.

"Tell me, _kit,_ as to why you have come?" Huntress asked.

"M-my father has sent me to speak to Shadow about a matter that is rather complicated," Bravepaw answered, trying to be as respectful as he could to the scary she-cat.

"If you wish to speak to my father, than you will have to pass over to whatever afterlife awaits us," Huntress hissed, though her emotionless expression did not change.

"He has died?" Bravepaw asked, his eyes wide.

"He was taken by a disease just three days ago," hissed Huntress. "_I _am the new Commander, so if you wish to speak of this complicated matter, I suggest you begin now, before I grow impatient of that _thing_ being here." Bravepaw shifted with unease clawing at his belly.

_If their Commander has died, then it is no wonder that they were all so feral, _Bravepaw thought. _After all, they were probably expecting the Volans to be ready to attack just like when it happened to Rainfur. If I can use their sorrow to my _advantage _though…I hope this won't make things worse…_

"I am sorry to you all for the loss of your Commander, and you, Huntress, for the loss of your father," Bravepaw said, choosing his words carefully. "Our leaders have also died, all four of them, along with each of their Betas." Huntress's expression didn't change.

"What a pity," she said simply. "Whatever killed them must have been a scary thing indeed. Why does this concern me and my cats, though? I'd really like to know." Bravepaw's jade green eyes narrowed.

"That 'scary thing' was Negro, the previous King of the Volans," Bravepaw answered.

"And he is dead, I assume?" asked Huntress. Bravepaw nodded.

"Yes," Bravepaw answered further. "King Evectri, Rain, Stormheart, my sister and I defeated him just two days ago, and now we are recovering." Huntress gave a laugh, a smile of strange sorts crawling through her expression.

"What a wonderful lie you have there," Huntress chuckled. "Too bad that I don't have time listening to such foolish stories—I've got a war to continue planning."

"But there is no war!" Bravepaw yelled. "The Volans have retreated. In fact, they are moving over to our forest, and they will stay there, protecting us." Huntress sighed, her tail flicking with annoyance.

"No such thing will ever happen, kit, for those Volans are savage creatures who will only destroy you," Huntress said calmly.

"King Evectri is better than his father, though!" Bravepaw exclaimed. "They helped us fight their own kind, and after Negro died, all of the Volans got over being brainwashed and have lived with us in peace!" Huntress looked to Flame.

"Get these cats and that animal out of my sight," she hissed. "I have no time for them." Bravepaw's eyes narrowed, becoming very frustrated. And, as she looked back to him, the pale grey tom locked his gaze and began to give her memories.

First it was the memory of Negro declaring war. Then it was of Evectri coming and fighting against his father. Afterward, a mixture of memories in which contained the Volans fighting each other as well as helping the cats in which couldn't fly. Next, a memory of the creature that Jactur, Rainfur, Stormheart, Matar, Bravepaw, Demonfang, and Evectri made. And then it was the aftermath. There were Volans hunting for them, and others were carrying injured cats to the medicine cats. Also, he sent memories of Volans having conversations with cats, as well as Evectri talking to the council of other cats.

When the memories stopped, Huntress blinked, narrowing her eyes at Bravepaw before spitting, "What in the Elder's name was that, kit?" Bravepaw shifted in his spot, wary of the other cats around him. _I could have been killed for that…_he thought.

"I was giving you memories of what the Volans have done for the cats of the forest I live in," Bravepaw answered. Huntress was calm, but she had her eyes narrowed. _Finally, _he thought. _A realistic response._

"That is impossible," she growled.

"Is what all my father did impossible?" Bravepaw asked. "When he nearly killed Lightning, and when he almost ripped the wing off of Lady Laidia? Maybe when he rose your dead and allowed them into the sky? Or why he could see through the Kreis Operio?" Huntress narrowed her eyes tighter.

"How do you know that?" she asked. "You weren't even here!" Bravepaw paused. _She_'_d_ _be the first one I'd really flat out tell, and StarClan told me…No, it's the only way she'll listen._

"Just a few moments ago you told me to go to the afterlife if I was to speak to your father," said Bravepaw carefully, forcing several whispers from his own patrol as well as others. "What if I was to say that I've already been there?" This forced many loud objections, but Huntress quickly quieted them.

"Impossible!" she hissed. "No one can die and return!"

"I was never alive, so how could I die?" Bravepaw asked. The confusion hit Huntress hard, the pale grey tom noticed. She was fidgety and tense. "I may have been given a soul, but I was never truly living. So I 'died,' and StarClan gave me information you would only dream of. And, finally, I was allowed to actually live." Huntress growled lowly.

"StarClan doesn't exist." she stated firmly.

"I'd have to disagree with that, Huntress," claimed a new voice. All heads turned toward a pretty silver she-cat who sat in front of a den. She was calm, content, even.

"And why is that, Ripple?" Huntress asked.

"Because, though you have not known, I have had contact with StarClan since I accepted my job as a healer," the silver she-cat—Ripple—answered. "They do, in fact, exist."

"No!" Huntress shrieked. "They were defeated moons ago, and so everything both of you have told me is a lie." The golden she-cat looked to Flame. "Get them out of my sight. _Now._"

"Could I show you?" Bravepaw asked. Everyone looked to him.

"And how would you go about doing that?" Huntress spat. Bravepaw blinked, and immediately began to plead to StarClan for help. _I don_'_t care how you do it, _Bravepaw said. _I just need some help convincing them of what_'_s happening and what they need to consider._

A cloudy grey tom faded into view, standing right next to Huntress. He looked at her, waited for her to realize she was there, and then he said, "The Lone Huntress, it is an honour to meet you. I am, as you should know, Stormstar, the first leader of StormClan, or as you call it, The Cats of the Storms." Huntress's eyes grew wider than two moons.

"No! You aren't real!" Huntress shrieked. "This is all a trick! Attack! Attack them all!" Following her command, Flame lunged straight to Bravepaw, pushing him into the hard rock of the highledge. All went black for a few moments, his head throbbing. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground trying to blink the blurriness away.

Something was in front of him, but he couldn't tell what it was, so he carefully sat up and gasped. Flame had a large wound on his shoulder, and he was glaring at what looked like a sparkly version of himself. Its expression was blank, and as it stared at Flame, the cats around him backed away, their eyes wide.

"Do not fear me," came a voice that Bravepaw found familiar. However, he couldn't put a name on it. "I am not going to hurt you so long as you don't hurt him. Listen to Stormstar, and listen to what these young cats have to say." There was a pause, but eventually Stormstar opened his mouth to speak. Something interrupted him.

"O Lord of living…is that really you?" asked one of the elder looking cats. There were five, and as they walked into the sunlight, several cats of the Cats of the Storms gasped.

"It is indeed," Stormstar said, his voice booming throughout the clearing. "Thank you for joining us, wise Elders of greatness." Huntress looked over to the elders and back at Stormstar again.

"How do you all know each other?" she demanded.

"I am the reason you all have your names, and you, yourself, receive advice from the elders," Stormstar explained. "I am the one you worship." Huntress's eyes grew wide once more.

"It is true," said another elder. "He allows us to see through your lives and give you your names. He is the only one though."

"After StarClan was defeated, we retreated to another sky," Stormstar explained calmly. "Where this young tom, Bravepaw, is from is where we now live, along with the Dark Forest. I still wanted to care for my Clan, though, so I came to the five elders at the time and told them of what I would do. They thought me simply one god who would solve all their problems, and so that was what they told the Clan. And so your traditions and beliefs began."

"But that would mean…" said Huntress, though she drifted. "Where is my father? Where is my mother? Where do the dead go?" Stormstar shifted uneasily.

"To StarClan, of course," Stormstar answered. "They all live above the skies of where Bravepaw and the rest of these young cats live."

"But why can't you move back here?" Huntress asked.

"Our sky is destroyed," Stormstar answered simply. "Which is why these cats have come. They wish to invite you into their forests so that you can be reunited with your ancestors under the sky of StarClan." Huntress didn't respond. She just paced along the high ledge.

After a long while, she stopped and looked over to Stormstar before asking, "Are the Volans truly gone?" Stormstar nodded, and she sighed. "Then it would make all enough sense to stay. Why would we move when we're finally in peace?"

"If you stay here, you will never see your mother or father until death takes you," Stormstar pointed out. "The same goes for those you lead." Huntress nodded.

"Is all of what I saw true?" Huntress asked.

"Yes," Stormstar answered. "King Negro is no longer in power, Sharpmoon and the rest of their leaders are dead. Evectri is now King because he was the one who actually defeated Negro, and Rain shall be the leader of all the Clans aside from the Flock and your own Clan." Huntress narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Huntress asked.

"If you were to move, you would still be Commander, and your traditions won't at all be tampered with," Stormstar explained. "You are expected to attend gatherings every full moon, and meetings that Rain will of course need you there. Other than that, you will live on your own."

"What of the Volans?" said Huntress, her eyes narrowed.

"They will have their own territory, and they will live as they always had with the exception of war," Stormstar told her. "They are, if you may, a peaceful Clan now. With Evectri leading them, they will be fair and they will be just." Huntress was quiet for more moments after that.

"It just doesn't seem reasonable," Huntress murmured. "Why would I just get up and lead these cats to someplace when we have everything we need right here? We finally have peace…and how am I to truly know that you're the One and Only?" Stormstar sighed.

"Your name," Stormstar said. "It was given to you because you would witness the three deaths of the only people that you care about, and your friend would leave you as well. All of these things have happened, and yet you are a Huntress. You will make this decision on your own, hunting for someone you can love." Huntress gasped, taking a step back.

"That is almost exactly what the elders told me…" she gasped.

"Indeed it is," said Stormstar. "Do you believe me now?" Huntress didn't answer. She looked at her paws, her lips pulling to a frown.

_I understand why Huntress wants to keep her Clan apart from everyone else_'_s, but…I don_'_t know. I think that she should allow her Clan has been alone to long. _Bravepaw thought. She needed to know this. He stood up, trying to stand tall.

"Huntress, if I may, I would like to make a suggestion," Bravepaw said. "Your Clan has been in the dark for a long time, without any allies or new friends. Back at the Clans I live in, we live together not just for protection, but for friendly reasons as well. You and your Clan have never been able to have others to look forward to meeting at gatherings or excited kits in training who wish to meet others like them and show off their new moves. I can understand the hardship of moving, but maybe your Clan _wants _to meet others like them." Huntress stared at him for a few moments before she stood and faced the cats.

"If you would like a say in this decision, please state your reasons for staying or going," Huntress said. There was a small silence, but then suddenly a small trainee jumped up.

"Rainy's over there, and he could protect us from _anything!" _the kit exclaimed. "Even those Volans if they attacked!" There were a few laughs.

"The kit has a point," said Flame, an amused smile on his face.

"I think it would be good for the young ones to meet others," claimed an elderly she-cat. "After all, they could learn a lot from those not in our Clan."

"Yes, but what if those Volans come to attack us?" hissed a tense tom in the back. "I don't care if there is a new leader, I still don't trust them."

"It's as the kit said," mused a she-cat near Bravepaw. "Rain, his daughter, this young tom, and several others with powers we can comprehend will protect us."

"But what if they can't?" asked the tom.

"Rainfur has killed a whole band of rogues in mere moments," growled Willowshade. "I doubt that he'd have an issue with the Volans. And besides, his daughter is just as powerful, and Bravepaw has all the information one could possibly want from StarClan it seems."

"Our leaders also have nine lives," mentioned Bravepaw. "If the Volans were to attack, they would still be overpowered." More claims went out, and most wanted to leave, but there were a few who wanted to stay.

Finally, Huntress shook her head and said, "Those of you who want to stay go to that side of the camp, and those of you who want to leave go to the opposite side." The cats moved to the side that they wanted while Bravepaw and his patrol stayed silent.

Huntress frowned as she saw both sides of the camp and said, "It seems there are many of you who wish to leave…"

That was true. Two thirds of the camp was on that side while the other was on the side that wanted to stay. "Those of you who want to stay, would you be willing to leave simply because it is what the majority wants?" There were a few whispers, but eventually, they walked one by one to the 'leave' side. A few stayed, though.

"I can't trust the Volans," growled an older tom. "I've seen so many around me die because of them." Bravepaw looked to him and gave him a memory of Evectri and how he handled things as king. He also showed the tom of how well Tanzen treated Demonfang.

The tom blinked before glaring at Bravepaw. He growled and said, "They are untrustworthy."

"I cannot stay because of only three cats," Huntress pointed out.

"Then we will leave," he hissed. There were several gasps between the cats, and several cats screeched out. Bravepaw guessed that it was the tom's family who did that.

"Silence!" Huntress hissed. She looked back to the tom and his two companions. "Are you sure?" The tom nodded his head.

"My life here has been boring, and very unsatisfying," he said truthfully. "I want a new life, a peaceful one." The two other cats murmured in agreement. Huntress nodded.

"Then wait and say your good-byes as Ripple prepares our traveling herbs," Huntress said. "As much as I don't like this arrangement, is obvious you think it needed. Get ready to move out." She jumped down from the highledge walked forward to Bravepaw. His head lowered immediately.

"Whatever you said will be true or you'll regret it," she hissed. And then the golden she-cat walked away.

"Bravestar," came Stormstar's booming voice. "We must return." The blue version of Bravepaw nodded before fading away along with StormClan's first leader. Bravepaw let out a long breath.

_At least she_'_s finally agreed…_Bravepaw thought to himself.


	38. Thirty-Seven

Evectri had landed on his island by sunset. The orange light made him smile as he thought, _This war is_ _almost over. _The silver king watched as the mothering she-cats and kits gathered out of curiosity around the five Volans who had just landed.

He spotted his mother, and immediately he knew that everyone was there. After all, everyone followed the former Queen. Evectri nodded and then jumped onto the high rock. The Volans whispered, but the king ignored that.

"My fellow Volans!" he called, making sure every gaze was upon him. "My father, King Negro, is dead!" Loud whispers ran, and the buzz forced him to stop for a few moments. After calming them down, Evectri continued, "I defeated him two nights ago with the help of friends I have recently made. And because of this, I have been granted Prince Tavo's blessing, and have therefore become King of the Subir Flock!" There were shouts; good, bad and others just demanding what happened.

"If you were given Prince Tavo's blessing," said Leona, forcing the crowd to quiet down. "Then where is he to explain why?" The silver king turned to face his mother, and though he looked strong, he felt his throat tightening.

"My brother, Prince Tavo, was killed in battle by Lady Laidia, who later died as well," Evectri explained. "He died with honour, and asked that I lead our Flock to the destiny that it was meant for. And I have." Leona's eyes narrowed, her tail flicking with anger.

"And what destiny might this be, my son?" Leona asked sharply. Evectri looked back to the crowd.

"To leave this lonely island and live peacefully among the cats in which have helped us achieve this victory," Evectri answered. He couldn't control the response even if he was StarClan or the Dark Forest. There were gasps, angry shouts, and questions. Lots. And Lots. Of questions.

Evectri sighed with irritation before he stood up and shouted, "Silence!" His eyes were narrowed, his muscles were tense, and the force in the word seemed to shut the cats up for the time he needed. "Why is it so astonishing that I wish this for our Flock? Negro is dead!"

"Those cats won't think the same!" cried a she-cat. "They'll attack anyway, and kill us all!"

"They don't know how to fight us off," Evectri argued. "Only the Cats of the Storms will know how, and they aren't a big enough number."

"So we'll be living with them, too?" another cat asked. "You are bird-brained!"

"Rain, a _cat _friend of mine, is powerful enough to keep them under control," Evectri growled. "But we won't need it—they've already been convinced that we're safe, so they won't attack us."

"There will always be haters," growled an elder. "There will always be those who want to destroy us!"

"No, they—" Evectri tried.

"Their kits will grow up to learn how 'evil' we are, and they will be trained to assassinate us!" a mother cried out.

"They won't, I—" Evectri began.

"We'll be destroyed before next new-leaf!" shrieked a she-cat. More and more came, but Evectri couldn't get a word in.

Finally, after becoming overwhelmed, the silver king sucked in his breath and yelled, "_Quiet_!" The force was greater than before, and it had silenced the cats quiet quickly. He took a few moments to calm himself down, though he left his eyes narrowed with flaring emotions within them.

"None of you could possibly understand why I trust these cats," Evectri growled. "And therefore I won't force you to see reason without explanation. However, you need to _trust _me. Trust that I will make the best decisions for you even if they do seemed far-fetched." The silence continued so he jumped down from the high rock.

"This was my rank amongst you just four sunrises ago," Evectri muttered. "So listen to me not as if you were a kit hearing a story from and elder, but instead a friend trying to understand why the other friend is broken into a million pieces beside them.

"What happened two nights ago was a day I will always remember and yet forever hope to forget," Evectri began. "I pray to our ancestors that you listen carefully to my story, and use every detail to aid your argument."

After that, Evectri explained everything that happened from when he escaped the Cats of the Storms to when he left to tell them of the glorious yet horrid news. When he finished, everyone was quiet, and their expressions had changed from anger and confusion to shock and sorrow.

"Rain is the most powerful cat I have ever met, and he has the ability to lead and protect us all," Evectri concluded. "His offspring are just as so, and with that, I plead that you will at least give this establishment a try for the sake of peace that our kind has never known." It stayed for many moments afterward, and Evectri was beginning to think that he would never get the rest of his flock to the Clans' territory.

"King Evectri, if I may," began a young she-cat. "Will we also be controlled by the leader of the cats?" Evectri shook his head.

"No," he answered. "We will live as we always have, but we will be allied with the cats in a treaty that will be more powerful than any battle that has been fought throughout the previous war." Another cat stepped forward.

"Will we interact with the cats?" a young tom asked.

"Yes," King Evectri responded. "Every full moon they have a tradition in which they meet at the island where the war was fought. We will go to these meetings and do as they do, and we will also report to Rain if we see anything wrong in our territory."

"What about the Cats of the Storms?" an elderly cat asked.

"They will be the same," Evectri answered. "Though their territory will be far enough away where we'll rarely see them aside from the full moon gathering."

"Will there be more prey?" a trainee asked.

"Of course," said Evectri with a smile. "Birds, voles, mice, squirrels. All things we've only found on Cats of the Storms territory, except bigger and there is always more of it than there is here." The kit jumped up with a broad smile on his face.

"Will our traditions change?" another cat asked.

"No, not at all," Evectri answered. "Those who wish to may begin worshiping StarClan, but that is it." The cats were whispering, but they weren't angry or happy. The silver king waited, though, for their verdict.

Finally, a she-cat stepped forward with a tom and four kits at her side. Then, she said, "You have been brave. You have defied your power-hungry father twice for what was truly right, and so my family and I have decided to come with you to the Clans and live there in peace with the cats." Evectri nodded.

"Thank you," he said. "Because you are the first to come forward, you and your family will be reward with nobility when we arrive at the Clans." The she-cat wore a smile as she sat next to him.

After a few moments, a young tom walked forward and murmured, "I…I really don't want to believe that these cats are any different from the Cats of the Storms, or that the cats we have been in war with for generations have suddenly decided to wage peace over territory. However, I will follow you, for I will honour the death of Prince Tavo and you, King Evectri, for killing such a danger to our flock." The young tom dipped his head, and Evectri's eyes softened.

"You are very brave to confess such things," said the silver king. "And I will be proud to have such a tom amongst my ranks." With a nod, the tom joined the young family beside Evectri.

One by one, families, mates, or just single Volans came and explained their reasoning before sitting in the group beside him. There were varied motives—a new place to play, a safer and more plentiful bit of territory to hunt and train, Evectri's bravery, Rain's protection—and eventually, there was only one cat left.

Leona.

Evectri stared at his mother with a frown on his face. She did the same. There was a long silence as a few whispers from behind him rang in his ears. _No…I can_'_t lose her too…_ Evectri thought.

"I would have thought better of you," Leona said, a cold edge to her voice. "After moons of being a logical and reasonable son, I've come to see my mate and my other son dead just because you couldn't have waited to have a proper duel."

"Mother, it had to be done," Evectri pointed out. "He was going to destroy the cats."

"So they are more important than your brother?" Leona asked. Evectri's eyes narrowed.

"No, Tavo was more important than anyone will ever know," Evectri murmured. "However, he didn't die because I told him to fight. He died because he wanted to fight. That was the same for all the warriors who died on the battle field."

"But that all could have been avoided if you'd just fought your father with tradition!" Leona cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Evectri's eyes narrowed harder.

"I already did that!" he hissed. Immediately realizing his mistake, Evectri calmed himself down and said, "I tried fighting him in a proper duel, but he fought unfairly. He made me fight while I was exhausted, wounded, and mentally unstable, and I haven't had the chance to fight him again."

"You could have waited until after he took over that forest," Leona muttered.

"And then I would have the tom who saved me slaughtered without any repayment from me for what he did," Evectri growled. "Can't you see, mother? I did the right thing."

"But how many did you kill in the process?" Leona asked. "How many had to die just to solve a simple issue of who rules who?"

"Those that died were fighting for what we truly believed in!" Evectri answered. "And it was not just a fight of who was leader and who was not. We fought to stop this war of generations, to be at peace for once in our race's entire existence."

"There was no need for it," Leona argued, her eyes narrowed as her tail lashed out angrily.

"And yet there is a need for this war amongst the cats and Volans?" asked Evectri. "Yes, cats died in this final war, but isn't that what has been happening ever since our kind was created? Volans have died for nothing but greed, so why was this war any worse?"

"Because my family died!" Leona shrieked, a sound Evectri had never heard before. He took a step back, shock in his eyes. "My mate, my son…they were taken from me!" She began crying, and Evectri could just stare with wide eyes.

He stood there for many moments before an elder walked over to him and whispered, "She is broken. Let her attend to her own mental wounds alone." Evectri knew it was the smartest idea, but he didn't want to accept it.

"You want me to leave her here?" Evectri asked. "All alone, without anyone to care for her?" The elder sighed.

"You are wise, young King, but you have a lot to learn," the elder told him. "Your mother is smart, and she has her strength. She can survive until she wishes to join her family. Until then, she must be on her own." Evectri stared for a few moments before he shook his head and turned to face the others.

"And now we take flight," he called over the crowd. "We will land at the gathering place, for the Clans' leader, Rain, has ceremonies to attend to, and I have yet to go through a traditional coronation." And with that, he turned and took off into the sky, a line of Volans following him.

**Rain**

Rain was waiting very quietly by the Great Oak tree for the Cats of the Storms and the Subir Flock to arrive. Cura had told him not to do much else, and he wasn't honestly needed at that moment.

It had been five days since Bravepaw had left with his patrol to urge the Cats of the Storms to come. The cats and Volans didn't really mind the absence, though. They were talking to each other as if they had known one another for generations.

_This night will be very interesting from the very beginning, _Jactur mused. _Especially for the Cats of the Storms. _Rain chuckled.

_How do you think everyone will react? _Rain asked.

_Hard question, Rainy, _Jactur warned. _It depends on how everyone reacts to them normally. _Rain thought hard about that.

_They_'_ve gone into the forest a few times, but the cats mostly think of them as bothersome, _Rain answered. _But that shouldn_'_t matter. I_'_ve lead before, and they_'_ll want me to continue…Right?_

_Maybe; maybe not, _Jactur answered. _It still depends on how everyone handles the information. _Rain frowned.

_You_'_ve got the memories ready, right? _Rain asked.

_Well, they_'_re not going to be very hard to project over the island if that_'_s what you mean, _Jactur responded. _These memories are your strongest, most potent reminders. _Rain nodded.

Suddenly, Intono landed beside him with a look of relief. The black tom dipped his head in respect before saying, "The Subir Flock is on their way, sir, and the Cats of the Storms aren't far behind them. They'll be here by sunset." Rain nodded.

"Thank you," he responded. From there, the grey and white tom recited the words he was going to say, trying to get them just right. It was going to be a long night of ceremonies, and he didn't want to screw them up.

_You know, if you keep worrying too much you_'_ll end up screwin_' _it up anyway_s, Jactur commented.

_Well how else am I supposed to memorize them? _Rain asked, his tail flicking.

_You already have, mouse-brain, _Jactur yawned. _You_'_re_ _just paranoid now. _Rain was about to respond, but cheering from below caught his attention. The grey and white tom looked up to find Evectri leading a fair amount of Volans to the ground.

The Volans looked cautious, but the scene below couldn't have been more willing to let them ease up a bit. After all, cats and Volans were mingled together cheering Evectri's name as well as welcoming the newcomers of the Flock.

Evectri didn't land with his kind, though. He flew close to the ground toward Rain, whom he landed by once he was close enough, and said, "Intono, make sure everyone is calm. If there is an issue, alert me at once."

"My king," said Intono as he dipped his head in acknowledgment before taking off into the air. Evectri gave a warm smile to Rain as he turned toward the grey and white tom.

"Everything went well," Evectri reported. "The Volans were willing after a very tiresome speech, but nevertheless, I trust them with your cats." Rain nodded.

They exchanged statistics over those injured in the war, and Evectri explained how fast their Flock would repopulate. It was very interesting. For one, their mothers had up to six kits, and those kits were very healthy. Their wings worked at the age of two moons, so they're able to fly away quickly from predators. Plus, there was the Kreis Operio, and the list kept going on and on.

The Volans below were all looking toward the fallen tree, their eyes focused as they frowned. Rain could sense the tension in the air as Huntress walked through. More and more cats walked through the thick brush, and each one of them skirted around to follow the golden she-cat in front of them.

Rain looked for Shadow, expecting _him _to be in front. However, as he continued to look, he didn't find the Commander at all. Evectri was frowning as well as he stared at Huntress as she led her cats forward with the pride of a golden lion.

"It is good to see you, Huntress," Rain said, trying to break the tension as Huntress strode up to him.

"You too, Rain," she responded. Her voice was colder, and much more powerful.

"Am I to assume Shadow did not wish to come?" Rain asked. Huntress shook her head.

"You are to know that he has passed on, and that _I _am the new Commander of the Cats of the Storm." Huntress growled. Rain noticed that she wasn't looking at him with her icy blue eyes, but instead at Evectri, who shifted with uneasiness.

"So you defeated, Negro?" she asked. "A wonderful feat, I must say." She stared at him a few moments longer before shifting her gaze to Rain.

"I suggest you get on with your ceremonies," Huntress hissed. "My cats are uncomfortable here, and we'd prefer to just settle in rather than listen to you while surrounded by these…Volans." The last word seemed hard for her to say. Rain nodded.

"I will," he responded. Rain then jumped up the Great Oak tree and settled on a middle branch while Evectri took one just a tail-length shorter. Huntress hesitated, but eventually she jumped up as well, settling upon a branch equal to Evectri's.

"All those below me, listen!" Rain called out. "The time has come for our species' to unite once and for all!" The cats and Volans turned, looking at him with curiosity in their eyes.

"My Clans, once more we have ended a war that was nearimpossible to win," Rain said clearly. "May we rejoice forever more and tell our stories to our kits so that you may all be remembered throughout all of time!" The Clan cats cheered with a loud roar as Rain glanced over to Evectri.

"Volans of the Subir Flock, after several generations of war, we have finally come to know peace amongst the cats!" Evectri called out. "May we remember this day as a mark of our kind's history, for it is the day that our wars have ended, and a new generation of Volans have come to take its place!" The Volans roared with cheer as the silver king finished speaking. Evectri didn't have to look at Huntress, Rain noticed, for she was already breathing in for her powerful words.

"Cats of the Storms, we have come to be under the stars after so many moons of darkness!" Huntress called out. "Let us be righteous once more under the peace StarClan will give us, and may our kits be told our story for moons to come!" The Cats of the Storms also cheered, thought they glared at the Clan cats as they tried to join in.

"The time has come to rebuild the leadership that was lost!" Rain called, sitting calmly on his branch. His light blue eyes glanced to Evectri, who nodded as he figured out his strategy of the night.

"Volans of my flock, by tradition it is said that should a son of the current king defeat his father in battle, he shall be named king and take over the kingdom that his father lead before him," Evectri began. "Following this tradition, a coronation should take place before a half moon to let the new leadership be known and set in stone for history to see. So, now, my coronation will begin so that our peace may be final!" The Volans cheered once more, though it was magnified by some of the Clan cats.

"For those of you who don't know, a noble member of the royal family is to carry out the ceremony, which is to say, those older than the king in which is to be crowned," Evectri explained to the cats. "However, my mother is not present at this current time, and so I will ask—"

"There is no need to call out an unworthy Volan," came an unfamiliar voice. It was loud, booming, and very ancient. "I will carry out the task with the honour that was given to me by being born into the royal family." Rain searched the crowd for the source of the voice, but only when the Volan stepped forward from the crowd did he see who it was.

The Volan was quite compared to those that Rain normally saw. His fur was light brown, and his eyes were lightning blue. Rain looked from him to Evectri, who seemed surprised.

"I was unaware that you were alive," Evectri said as calmly as he could.

"I lived because I fought neither for you or your father," the Volan rumbled. "Your little magic trick up in the sky didn't work on me, and I am glad. I managed to have a long awaited fight with a worthy opponent." Evectri's eyes narrowed.

"Your rein wasn't the brightest," Evectri growled, his voice steady.

"But while a royal family member is present, your coronation cannot go on," said the tom, a wicked smile on his face. "It will mean nothing, at the moment, if your ceremony was done by an unworthy Volan."

"You seek nothing but revenge," Evectri muttered.

"No," the tom argued. "Not now, anyway. You see, I am very old, and I wish for my intelligence and strength to move on through the generations, just as it has with you. In order to do that, a blessing is in order, is it not?" Evectri's eyes narrowed tighter.

"I have not received any power of yours," Evectri hissed, his tail lashing below the branch.

"And there is where you are wrong, grandson," the tom growled. "Your father never possessed the skills I do, same as my father. Skips a generation, you see? And if I want the powers to continue…"

"What skills do I possess that my father did not?" Evectri asked. "As far as I know, I learned every strength by training, not by inheritance." The Volan below chuckled, a wild smile still on his face. He took another step forward before—quite suddenly—several cats gasped and whispered to each other. Rain was confused for, at least as what he could see, nothing had changed.

"Only I have the ability to make my wings disappear," Evectri murmured, his eyes still narrowed. "Though there was one tom—"

"Oh yes, the secret had spilled then, hadn't it?" asked Evectri's grandfather. "Wasn't the proudest moment of my life when the current Commander learned what I could do. Nevertheless, I kept it a secret after that so no one would catch wind of such a wonderful ability."

"But I trained hard to have this skill," Evectri argued.

"Yes, yes," the Volan said. "Able to do it at ten moons old, I hear? Now _that _is an accomplishment, even by my standards. However, even though we are born with these abilities, it is not simply a power you automatically know. Think of it instead as a skill that only _we _can receive because _we _are smarter, faster, and stronger than the rest of the Volans. After all, such power only runs through the royal family. It was the reason that they were made so in the first place, of course." Evectri paused, thinking about it.

"So now you only wish to give me a blessing so that it is ensured that this strength and intelligence will be passed down?" Evectri asked. His grandfather nodded. "What will you do afterward?"

"My son already wished to have me exiled, and I really have no business here," claimed the elder Volan. "I'd probably fly over the mountains and see what I can find there. After all, there isn't really much to do when you've become as old as I have." Evectri paused. As Rain looked closer, he seemed to be searching for something.

"I remember stories of you," growled Huntress. "You killed my mother." The old Volan looked up.

"We were at war for something that didn't make sense," Evectri's grandfather reminded her. "It was a time in which the armies fought for nothing but to win. I protected what I had to." Rain's eyes narrowed. _His_ _personality…it's so strange. One moment he makes sense, and then the other he just sounds like a lunatic._

_What would you expect from an old battle leader? _Jactur asked.

_Logic? _Rain asked.

_Rainy, logic is kind of thrown away when you live in this world, _Jactur reminded him. _Especially when you live in a time of constant war. Instead of thinking about who you_'_re going to kill, you just flat out kill someone. Yet, at the same time, you have to be smart about which one to kill, for one could be stronger than you while just a few feet away, there could be someone a lot weaker._

_That_'_s confusing, _Rain muttered.

_And so is he, am I right? _Jactur asked. Rain didn't answer.

"I accept your offer not because you are of the royal family but because of the power you wield and because everything you did was in the past, which is no longer," Evectri finally called out. "Everyone has entered this gathering tonight not as enemies from battles won and lost, but instead as friends who have become united below the stars. Let this be an example of that." The silver king flew down from his branch, then, and landed beside his grandfather, whispering something.

The elder Volan jumped up to a high rock, his wings flaring as he said, "My flock and others who may be watching, see before you a Volan who wished to defy one of the most powerful Volans in our history in order to bring peace to a land that had never known it. A Volan who, though forced to fight in something he was against, was the first to ever break through a King's grasp and go his own way. And of course, a Volan who has an ability so rare that it is only born within a Volan every thirty-five moons.

"It is because of _this _that I give Evectri, son of Negro and Leona, my blessing to lead this Flock to greatness," the elder Volan continued. He then looked to the silver king.

"Will you, Prince Evectri, force justice upon those who deserve it, and honour on those who have earned it?" asked the elder Volan.

"I will," Evectri answered.

"Will you, Prince Evectri, do what is necessary to keep our Flock alive and healthy?" asked Evectri's grandfather.

"I will," Evectri said.

"Will you, Prince Evectri, strive to be the best that you can be for the Volans of your flock?" asked the old tom.

"I will," Evectri responded.

"Will you, Prince Evectri, in the name of StarClan, swear to keep peace amongst your kind despite our horrible past?" the elder Volan asked. Rain's eyebrows raised as he thought, _I didn_'_t expect him to include StarClan. After all, that probably wasn_'_t in the normal coronation script._

"I will," said Evectri.

"Then by the powers vested in me upon being born in the royal family and protecting it with my life, I name you King Evectri, ruler of all Volans alive. May your allies recognize your strength and intelligence, and may your foes cower at the sight of your power." The old tom stepped down from the highrock and set his nose on Evectri's head before looking up at the crowd.

"All hail King Evectri!" he yowled.

"All hail King Evectri!" the Clans and the Volans cheered. "All hail King Evectri!"

"Long live the King!" Evectri's grandfather called.

"Long live the king!" the crowd—excluding the Cats of the Storms—echoed. "Long live the king!" At that moment, a bright light engulfed Evectri. The elder tom watched with a bleak smile on his face as the light ebbed away. When it vanished completely, Rain noticed the silver King had brighter eyes, and his coat seemed gleam beneath the moonlight.

The elder Volan did not fly away, though. Instead, his eyes grew fainter, and he smiled. Then, he said, "My time has finally come…" And he, too, was englufed in a bright light. However, when it was gone, the tom himself disappeared.

_What—?_

_It was StarClan, idiot, _Jactur hissed. _He_'_d_ _prayed to them before the gathering started. Went up to the moonpool and everything. He asked that he be released from life come the day of Evectri's coronation._Rain's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond.

Evectri paused with narrowed eyes to where his grandfather was just moments ago. After a few moments, he flew back up to his branch and sat with new pride in his eyes.

"And now may our ancestors in the stars hear me as I swear that through the life that I live, our flock will be stronger than it ever was in the past!" Evectri called. "I promise you that this peace will bring happiness to our mothers, safety for our kits, and rest to our fighters, for as of this day, underneath these stars, I declare that the war our kind has known since its existence, is over!" The Volans cheered, their roar mixed with screeches that sounded like a hawk's.

After a few moments, the crowd became quiet, and Rain knew it was his turn to speak. However, he paused as he thought, _Should I really tell them?_

_Your call, Rainy, _Jactur said.

_It just…it doesn_'_t seem right, _Rain murmured. _Not_ _when I'm about to name myself leader, anyway…Their reaction could unsettle this whole treaty, and Huntress could literally just get up an leave…_

_I thought you wanted to be truthful to them, _Jactur reminded him. _And this is a huge secret. After all, not ever cat here was once a human._

_That_'_s exactly my point, _Rain growled. _These cats…they_'_d all have different opinions and if I can_'_t settle them into agreement, it is pretty much proving that I can_'_t lead them all. _Jactur didn't respond to that

"My Clans, to stand upon this branch is a privilege above most, and I thank you for allowing me to be here," Rain called out. "However, I have lead you only because there was none other willing to do so at the time. So, in the name of StarClan, I ask that, should one of you disagree with this choice, they come forward and state their reasoning." The Clans whispered, but no one stood up. Rain waited a while, but even then, no one stood up.

_Rainy, you are the most powerful tom aside from maybe Evectri here, _Jactur reminded him. _They don_'_t care whether or not you_'_ll be a good leader, only that you_'_ll protect them. Not only that, but they_'_ve seen from your past that you_'_d do anything but mistreat them._

_But at least _someone _would_ _have an objection, wouldn't they? _Rain asked.

_Everyone who would is dead, _Jactur pointed out with a laugh, forcing Rain to keep back a smile.

"Then it is my great honour to take the place StarClan has laid out for me and become leader of you all," Rain called, praying that those words didn't come out wrong.

Suddenly, four cats stood before him in mid-air, their coats shimmering in the moonlight. Rain's eyes widened only slightly, for he figured something like this would happen.

"_In the name of the ancestors, we—Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar—speak_ _for StarClan as we perform the powerful ceremony of a cat becoming the leader of leaders," _said the four cats all at once. Rain recognized them then.

"_Rainfur, host to the soul Jactur and rightful deputy of ShadowClan, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and make decisions based upon the good of the Clans? Do you swear upon StarClan that you will use your new power to protect these Clans? And will you bring justice to the Clans before you?_"

"I do," Rain answered.

"_Then hear us as we tell you this: though we cannot give you nine lives like we would a normal leader, we will give something greater,_" the powerful leaders called. "_Through_ _the power vested in us for creating these Clans so many moons ago, we allow Rain and Jactur to reach their full potential as soul and body!"_


	39. Thirty-Eight

The feeling could only be explained as a door being opened, allowing endless amounts of energy to pour through. A light blue light flashed through the island, and once it disappeared, Rain saw many of the cats below staring at him in awe.

_I know now! _Jactur suddenly said, chuckling slightly. _I know! I know what we can do! I know what power we can use! I know! _This was completely true. Rain now knew things that he never had before: how to go through even the hardest of minds, how to allow Jactur out of his body, how to make the star appear whenever he wanted, how to make the blades kill all those that he wanted and avoid those he didn't. He even knew how let others feel the extent of what he could do.

_No cat has ever known this power, have they? _Rain asked.

_Selios and Santus were probably at our level, but those are the only ones!_ Said Jactur. _This is all a soul could wish for, Rainy! To become one with the body, forever! _Rain smiled bleakly at his partner's joy, and right before he was about to call the power in, a light blue star that looked almost exactly like his scar appeared in the sky. There were no blades this time, just the star.

It faded moments later as Rain focused on reining the powers in. When he did so, he sighed in relief, for the ever flowing power had exhausted him.

The grey and white tom looked up to the leaders' eyes and said, "Thank you."

"_Through the moons you have been beneath our stars, you have always had these Clans in your mind,_" the StarClan cats echoed. "_You_ _were our saviour in the first war, and you are the saviour in this war. Many victories were made so because of you, Rainfur, so from this night forward, you shall be known as Rainmoon. May your days be filled with peace and rest after your troublesome past._" The StarClan cats faded after that, leaving Rainmoon with a smile on his face.

_I like this name, _he thought to himself. _And now no one will be confused as to what to call me._

_I_'_m still calling you Rainy, _said Jactur stubbornly.

_I never thought otherwise, _Rainmoon reassured his partner. He then looked down upon the crowd who all looked up at him.

"My Clans, in this war, we have lost so many, four of them being our previous leaders," Rainmoon spoke. "I will not dwell on the past, for StarClan themselves have given me light on who shall be the next leaders of our Clans."

"Clovertail, Smoketail, Swiftheart, and Willowshade, please come forward," said Rainmoon. They did so as the grey and white tom noticed the surprise in Clovertail and Smoketail's eyes. It wasn't hard to expect. They were young, after all.

"For ShadowClan, StarClan has chosen Willowshade for her undying loyalty and friendship with Snakestar and his brother, Nightstar," Rainmoon called. "For RiverClan, StarClan has chosen Smoketail, for his courage, kindness, and honour in battle. For WindClan, StarClan has chosen Clovertail, for her intelligence and mentor-like abilities. And finally, for ThunderClan, StarClan has chosen Swiftheart, for his protective instinct in battle and his leadership.

"Before I ask these cats whether or not they accept this offer, I will explain to you all what I plan to make of these Clans in which have been rendered asunder because of Sharpmoon's reign," Rainmoon announced. "Kits, apprentices, and warriors will not be forced away from their families. However, I believe to keep one thing true: the Clans and their uses.

"RiverClan will stay as the hunters, ShadowClan will stay as the trainers, ThunderClan will stay as the protectors and WindClan will stay as the birthplace for all kits," Rainmoon continued as he heard whispering from below. "The difference, I should say, is that everyone will have a choice. Our queens will move to WindClan from the moment they figure out they are going to have kits to when the kits are six moons old. Then they will move back to the Clan that their family is in.

"When a kit reaches six moons of age, he or she will indeed move to ShadowClan to become trained," Rainmoon went on. "However, they will choose which type of training to pursue: medicine cat apprentice, fighting, hunting, or guarding, seeing as we can't have ThunderClan stretched thin. Once the kit has become a warrior, they will return with their family or to the Clan they wish to return to."

"Rainmoon, if I may," came Willowshade's voice from below. "Why do you wish for the Clans to remain almost completely the same as when Sharpmoon was King? What would we benefit from this plan of yours?"

"I believe, and StarClan quite agrees, that this will lessen the chance of civil war between our Clans," Rainmoon answered. "Who can say that their group of cats is better when they all have different purposes? ThunderClan may be better at fighting, but ShadowClan has the mentors. And no Clan should need more territory than they already have, for RiverClan will be allowed to hunt on any territory they desire."

"And what will the leaders do?" Swiftheart asked.

"The ThunderClan leader will send out appropriate patrols for the situation at hand," Rainmoon told the Clans. "The RiverClan leader will send out the correct patrols as well as set up the patrols to the right Clans. The ShadowClan leader will assign the right mentors to the right apprentices based on the kit's personality and what area they wish to train in. The WindClan leader will be responsible for organizing the Clan camp and keeping the mothers comfortable during the time that they are there."

"Will there still be deputies?" asked Clovertail.

"Yes, though I will not choose them," Rainmoon answered. "The new leaders shall do that." He waited for more questions, but none came. "If there are no more worries, then I shall continue." Rainmoon looked down to the four cats StarClan had chosen.

"StarClan has granted each of you the gift of leadership, but it is up for you to decide whether or not you want it," Rainmoon told them. "Think carefully now—leadership is not fame, but responsibility. Every day there are new situations to deal with and new problems to resolve." There was a moment of silence as the four cats thought about their choice.

_You_'_d think it would be easy to decide, _Jactur mused.

_This is a hard decision, _Rainmoon reminded his partner. _Everyone_ _wants to be known as a leader, but not every cat is able to do so._

_Well you_'_ve either got the ability or you don_'_t, _Jactur pointed out. _It shouldn_'_t be this hard._

Finally, Swiftheart took a step forward and said, "I will take this responsibility, for I have already been ThunderClan's deputy for eight moons." Rainmoon nodded.

"I know ThunderClan will be very happy to have you as their true leader, then," the grey and white tom said. He looked to the others, and soon, Willowshade stood tall before him.

"I accept the offer StarClan has granted me, for I, too, have had the ability to mostly lead ShadowClan, and I believe I can do even more in the future," Willowshade told him.

"Then I hope to see you here at the next full moon, Willowshade," Rainmoon praised. After that, Smoketail and Clovertail were both quiet. They both looked at the ground, their eyes narrowed with concentration.

Smoketail eventually stood up and stood tail before claiming, "Though I am young and have not lead such a large group before, I believe that I contain the fairness and the patience to organize my Clan with speed." Rainmoon smiled warmly.

"RiverClan will need such a trained mind to sort through the complications in their future," Rainmoon told him. After this, Clovertail still continued to take a long time. The grey and white tom began to wonder if she already knew about the kits.

_Can we use our new powers? Please? _Jactur asked. _I promise I won_'_t get caught!_

_I don_'_t feel comfortable invading her mind, _Rainmoon growled. _She has a right to her secrets._

_But we already know this one, and I promise I won_'_t look at any other ones, _Jactur pointed out quickly. _And besides, I can do it without you, if you don_'_t want to. So can I? Can I?_

_Fine, but quickly, _Rainmoon muttered. Jactur gave an evil chuckle before he became silent. The grey and white tom stared at her, trying his best to figure out her worries. The whispering behind her couldn't have helped, Rainmoon noticed.

_She doesn_'_t know, _Jactur said, sounding quite disappointed. _The reason she_'_s so worried, though, is because she_'_s twice as young as Willowshade and Swiftheart, and she_'_s never lead anyone but her apprentice. _Rainmoon growled lowly.

_I told you only to look for the answer to that one question, _Rainmoon reminded him.

_Hey, it isn_'_t _my _fault_ _that those words kept popping up every time I searched for the correct secret, _Jactur defended himself. _She was basically yelling them into my ears while I was in there._Rainmoon held back a sigh before noticing that Clovertail had finally stood up and strode forward.

"Though I am a lot younger than any of the other leaders, I think that, because of my past as a mentor, I will be able to lead WindClan once more," Clovertail said, her voice strong and powerful. Rainmoon nodded.

"Then let StarClan guide you along your path," Rainmoon called down to her. The grey and white tom looked to each of the new leaders.

"After this gathering, each of you will lead your Clan back to the Clan camp, and at dawn, you will travel to the Moonpool to receive your name and your nine lives," Rainmoon explained. "You will have until moonhigh tomorrow to choose your deputy, understood?" They all nodded.

"Then may StarClan all light the way to leadership as you all are given your new names next sunrise," Rainmoon's voice rang out.

_You know, I_'_m really getting bored of these ceremonies, _Jactur yawned.

_Well too bad, I_'_ve got one more left, and then Huntress has got to make a decision, _Rainmoon told him.

_Can you hurry it up then? I really want to go to sleep, _Jactur suggested. Rainmoon didn't answer.

After the new leaders had returned to their spot in the crowd, Rainmoon announced, "Though this ceremony is usually held by the leader of one's Clan, I have come to decide that this tom has done quite enough to have his warrior ceremony now." Rainmoon paused as the expected murmur of the crowd began to stir. "Bravepaw, please come forward."

The buzz of the Clans began almost immediately, and as the pale grey tom strode to the high rocks with the grace that he had, it grew. As soon as Bravepaw stopped, however, it all went silent.

"Bravepaw has long deserved the title of a warrior," Rainmoon began. "With the bravery of a lion, Bravepaw sacrificed his own soul so that the Clans could be safe, and during the Battle of Kings fought just six nights ago, this tom helped as an advisor for Jactur, myself, and my brother. He, through all odds, is the reason we are here today, free of Negro's hunger for power. And for that, I will give him his warrior name now, under the stars with our ancestors and leaders to watch."

_I left out Evectri because, well, I didn_'_t want to make him sound weak in front of the Clans or the Cats of the Storms, _Rainmoon told Jactur.

_No, no, I knew why you did it, _Jactur reassured him. _Smart_ _move, leaving out Evectri. Wouldn't want a political crisis on the first day, would we? _Rainmoon couldn't help but smile a bit.

_No, we wouldn_'_t, _Rainmoon answered, noticing that Evectri was trying to hide his confusion.

"I, Rainmoon, leader of all four Clans, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Rainmoon's eyes met Bravepaw's gaze.

"Bravepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Rainmoon asked.

"I do," Bravepaw answered. Rainmoon opened his mouth to continue, but Bravepaw said, "Wait! Wait. I…I want to say something, if I may." Rainmoon paused for a moment, eying his son curiously.

"Go head," the grey and white tom permitted. Bravepaw dipped his head in respect before turning to face the crowd who peered at him the best they could.

"I did not live through this war entirely on my own," Bravepaw called out. "If Stormheart had not been there to sacrifice himself for me, I would not be standing her at this moment. So…" Bravepaw turned around to look at his father. "So I wish that my name be 'Braveheart,' to honour what Stormheart did for me." Rainmoon was feeling too many emotions to really respond to that statement.

_Er, Rainy…you kinda have to preform the rest of the ceremony, _Jactur reminded him. Rainmoon remained silence. Only moments had gone by, but he knew that he was being watched.

_He_'_s doing this to honour_ _Stormheart…_Rainmoon thought. _I was under the impression that…that no one would ever know what he did. Bravepaw, my own son…he_'_s doing something that I…that I could not…_

Finally, Rainmoon blinked away the emotions and said as clearly as he could, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bravepaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Braveheart for the courage that you have shown since your birth. StarClan honours your courage and sacrifice, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the Clans." The Clans roared, and the Volans joined in. Rainmoon stayed dangerously still, watching his son with pride.

"Braveheart!" someone in the crowd yelled since Rainmoon completely forgot. "Braveheart! Braveheart!"

_That kid could be a great leader, _Jactur commented.

_I know, and had he not been my son, he would have been chosen as RiverClan_'_s leader in a heart-beat, _Rainmoon claimed. _I just can_'_t be playing favourites_ _at a time like this._

_Understandable, but still, this tom has got some serious leadership skills, _Jactur said. _And the best part is he doesn_'_t even _want _to_ _be a leader, so there is no way that he'd become ambitious enough to try to take over any of the Clans. _Rainmoon didn't respond. He just watched as Braveheart walked back to the Clans, becoming showered with congratulations.

_Rainy—? _Jactur began.

_StarClan needs to finish this—I_ _can't. Not right now. _Rainmoon muttered. He was shaking. It was as if every emotion he felt from his brother just suddenly hit him. Stormheart was dead. Gone, forever. Clovertail would have his kits, but that wouldn't be the same. Stormheart. Daniel. He was gone. And when Braveheart honored him, Rainmoon began to remember all of what Demonfang said about Stormheart.

Thankfully, Stormstar appeared before Huntress, his stormy coat shimmering in the moonlight. He wore the same scowl as always as he said, "Huntress, leader of the Cats of the Storms, you have an important decision to make. Have you chosen the path of fate for your Clan?"

Stormheart…he had been so arrogant, but he had grown, and learned the power of sacrifice just before…

"I have decided," the golden she-cat answered, her icy blue eyes gazing into Stormstar's. "From this moment on, we will be known as StormClan, for after this night, we will change. We will no longer be the battle driven group of cats of the past, but instead a peacefully living Clan in which shares the worries of others instead of just their own. We will worship StarClan, and not just Stormstar. We will be whole once more. We will be free!" The Clans cheered.

Stormheart had given his own life for the death of his brother. Stormheart had been brave enough to take on the responsibility to calm Demonfang. Stormheart had kept Demonfang safe.

"Now let this day of weaving be done, for the webs of these cats and Volans are now repaired," Stormstar announced. "The Clans may return to their camps, while the Volans and StormClan may stay because of their lack of territory, which will be established at dawn. For now, though, let us all relish in the peace and unity that has overcome us, and speak to those no matter where they come from." The stormy grey cat vanished, and after Huntress jumped off the tree, Rainmoon made his way down as fast as he could.

The grey and white tom easily made it to the ground, but he quickly hide behind a large rock, shielding himself from the Clan cats. Jactur was talking, he realized, but a certain numbness had overcome. He couldn't hear anything—not the chatting of the cats and Volans, not Jactur's talking, nor the sound of Evectri landing beside him.

"Rainmoon, are you—"

"Go," Rainmoon ordered. "The Flock will wonder where you are—they'll ask questions." Evectri paused.

"King Evectri, it's okay," came Demonfang's voice. "I'll be here to watch him—just return to your Flock." Evectri hesitated, but eventually he flew off.

Rainmoon was sitting now, muttering in a soft, low voice that he didn't believe Demonfang could hear. A new cat had stridden up, but he didn't speak for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Rainmoon, I didn't mean to—I didn't know this would happen," came Braveheart's voice. Another cat appeared beside the grey and white tom.

"Braveheart, quit blaming yourself," Jactur hissed. "It's not because of what you did, it's something completely different."

"What do you mean?" Demonfang asked.

"Well, remember how you felt when you lost Braveheart?" Jactur asked. There was a pause. "Think of it that way, except it was all experienced in a dream like a freakin' hurricane."

"What's a—?" Demonfang began.

"Don't ask," Jactur interrupted. "Well shoot. This was worse than I thought it was going to be."

"Can't you just go in there and heal his mind with your all mighty powers?" Braveheart asked, irritated.

"Oh, right," said Jactur. "Whoops, forgot about that…" Rainmoon felt Jactur enter his mind and begin to repair things. He began to calm down, but before he could apologize to his kits, his eyes closed on him, and darkness overtook his exhausted mind.

**Evectri**

Evectri finally settled things with his flock, and at moonhigh, he found himself able to do anything he wanted. Rainmoon had returned, though he still looked sickly. Demonfang had it under control, though, for she stood by her father. Any time anyone asked questions, she'd make up an awesome excuse and they'd be on their way.

The silver king was in a very good mood as he glanced upon his flock. They were all interacting—the kits were flying, showing off for the cats. The elders were exchanging stories of wisdom. The mothers gossiped, and the fighters and hunters all talked about the battles they had been in and other events that had happened.

StormClan had also joined the crowd, but they were cautious, and they never found themselves in a conversation with a Volan, it seemed. _They_'_ll warm up eventually, _Evectri thought.

And that was when he found himself face to face with Huntress. Her eyes were surprisingly soft, and her muscles weren't tense. Evectri just stared, waiting for her to speak first.

"Silence is always a great escape, isn't it?" Huntress asked. Evectri continued frowning. "I tried to be silent to my father after you left…Obviously didn't work, though…" Huntress stared at him for a few seconds before she sighed. "Are you mute? I remember you being a lot more talkative than this."

"What can I say? What's done has been done, and so that moon has passed," Evectri murmured.

"I'm trying to apologize," Huntress muttered, her head lowering.

"I don't need one," Evectri growled, his amber eyes narrowing tighter. Huntress's tail flicked with irritation.

"What is your problem?" the golden she-cat demanded. "I expected you to at least _listen_ to what I have to stay instead of right out assuming that I'm evil for what I did."

"I expected that too, but look where that led me," Evectri growled coldly.

"It was a mistake, you know that," Huntress argued. Evectri's ears went back.

"It was a mistake that you shouldn't have even thought of pursuing against someone you loved so much," Evectri hissed. "We were perfect together, and then you had to pull a stunt like that just because I was from the other side of the war."

"You were the prince, Evectri, and I was only doing it because it was my duty as the Commander's daughter!" Huntress exclaimed. "I-I know it was wrong, but it was a mistake, and we all make them!"

"But why?" Evectri asked. "Why do something so stupid! It _couldn_'_t _have been your duty as a princess—you hated that title. Why would you carry out something so dangerous toward the only one you truly loved? You _knew _I was going to be executed!"

"I had to! It was my destiny!" Huntress cried.

"What in StarClan's name is that supposed to mean?" Evectri asked.

"'The Lone Huntress,' Evectri," Huntress reminded him. "I was _supposed _to do that to you, and—"

"You did that because of _destiny?" _Evectri asked, his voice raising. "That's even worse!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Huntress asked, her voice becoming shrill. "Rainmoon saved you, and then he was taken, and all that gave you reason to go after your father and kill him."

"And so I'm supposed to believe that you did the right thing?" Evectri asked. "You tried to have me _killed,_ Huntress! I can't just forgive something like that!" Huntress's eyes narrowed.

"So you don't feel a drop of love since I did that to you?" Huntress asked. "All I'm trying to do is fix this issue so that our followers will somehow fix their relationship in the future." Evectri paused at the question, suddenly glad that everyone was so far and so fixed on their on conversation to hear them.

"I…I still love you, Huntress, but what you did forced me to feel the sharp bite of betrayal," Evectri told her. "It may be bird-brained, but I'm done with forgiving those who've betrayed me."

"So you're just going to let this grudge get between the peace we both desire?" Huntress asked.

"I won't ever wish that," Evectri growled, "but what you did is inexcusable."

"Yeah, I get that, but why can't you just trust me on behalf of your flock?" Huntress asked.

"It won't be the same as before," Evectri warned, his eyes scorching into hers.

"Does it look like I care?" Huntress asked. "All I want is for us to at least become friends, and for our followers to fully accept each other as neighbors." Evectri shifted with uneasiness.

"A reasonable objective, I suppose," he murmured. Huntress smiled bleakly, and a silence overcame them. _I want to forgive her but I can_'_t. She did something almost level to when my father exiled to me, just twice as strong because I actually loved her…_

"I heard Rainmoon grew up quite a bit when he got his memories back," Huntress told him. Evectri smiled slightly.

"I heard that he's still a little more cautious than before he lost his memory because of his personality that we know," Evectri said.

"Oh, you've got no idea how much he's changed," Demonfang muttered as she walked forward. "Quiet at first, but then a few moons after that he was always annoyed. When he came back from visiting his past home, though…He was very…Well, he never thought about himself, that's for sure. It was always what was good for the Clans…"

"Isn't he that way now?" Huntress asked. "He looks like he'd take on Negro again right here right now if it meant saving the Clans." Demonfang shook her head.

"He realized what he meant to everyone, and he's got friends and family that he knew would break if he died," Demonfang pointed out. "His eyes have been opened, for the lack of a better phrase."

"Didn't he have that last time?" Evectri asked.

"Stormheart could take care of himself," Demonfang explained. "And Robinwing…well, that's who he was fighting for, wasn't he? Never worked out, though…"

"What do you mean?" Huntress asked.

"The war tore them apart," Demonfang told the golden she-cat. "As soon as he promised to fight for her, they were seperated, lost forever. And because he was her mate, she was killed." Huntress's head went low.

"That's the same reason my mother died…" she murmured. Demonfang nodded.

"My father was taken from me, my mother was killed, my uncle was kept away, and Braveheart…He was forced to die by my claws because of my _destiny._" Demonfang growled. "It was my _destiny _to kill him, my _destiny _to feel the pain of losing a love one_._"

"Aren't you mad at them?" asked Evectri, his eyes narrowed. "Is Braveheart still mad at you?"

"Snakestar and Braveheart were only doing what they thought would help with the war, and it did work, so why yell at the stars for something that's in the past?" Demonfang asked. "And besides, Braveheart's my brother. We've forgiven each other because, well, it was the mistakes that led us to this moment. We love each other, and that's honestly all that matters." Evectri could feel Huntress's icy blue eyes on him.

A call came from the south before Demonfang sat up and said, "Duskpelt needs me. Such a helpless fellow when he can't walk, but that's why I love him." With a smile, she dashed off. Evectri looked to Huntress who stared at him.

"Love is all that matters, huh?" Huntress muttered.

"It wasn't the same," Evectri growled.

"But wasn't it?" Huntress asked. "Actually, it was worse. She actually had to kill her brother, and bring guilt into the equation. What do you think it would feel like if you had to kill Tavo? She forgave her brother, though, and he forgave her. Can't we do the same?" Evectri's head lowered.

"How? How can I?" Evectri asked. "Trust is a …tricky thing."

"We could just forget—"

"No," Evectri growled. "I will forgive, but never will I forget. My trust with you will only be gained with time. Only then will I allow you back into my heart." And with that, he left, unable to say or do anymore.


	40. Epilogue

It had been six moons since they fought and defeated Negro. Six moons since Evectri became a king. Six moons since the Cats of the Storms arrived. Six moons since Rainmoon was given his name. Six moons since Cloverstar, Smokestar, Willowstar, and Swiftstar were granted their names and nine lives.

Rainmoon was normal. Happy. Grateful. Even though he lived alone most of the time, Evectri would drop by—literally—to tell stories and what not. Braveheart would come to give him food every once and a while, and Demonfang was there occasionally on patrols from ThunderClan. Guards kept him the most company—they had all become great friends.

Rainmoon was allowed _almost_ everywhere. That is, only if he brought his guards with him. He hated that part, and so did Jactur, but the two of them only cared to see some of the outside life every once and a while. ShadowClan was the most entertaining, since every time he went the mentors would be more nervous than their apprentices who always screwed up.

"Hey, Rainy, are we goin' to visit Braveheart again today?" Jactur asked from his spot near the guards. Most of the time, his partner deemed himself more interested in Rainmoon's mind rather than outside his body, but there was a certain she-cat guard that always seemed to catch his eye.

"Braveheart was visiting Flowernose down in WindClan last I heard," Rainmoon told his partner. "Would you like to go there again?" Jactur shrugged.

"The kits seemed to love me last time," Jactur claimed. "And with Flowernose so close to having her kits, this should be an exciting day!" Rainmoon smiled.

"You keep wishing that every time we go down there," Rainmoon mused.

"Yeah, so?" Jactur asked, holding his head high. "It's better than waiting around _here_ and waiting for something to happen." Rainmoon chuckled.

"Excellent point," the grey and white tom said.

So after convincing the guards that they needed and wanted to go, they were escorted toward WindClan. Jactur remained in his own body, prancing by the calico she-cat as he spoke of their past trials together. Most of the information was wrong or inaccurate, but the she-cat just watched with an amused smile on her face. It was very entertaining, especially when Jactur tripped over a rock that everyone else on the patrol saw.

When they got there, the four guards of WindClan stood in front and allowed them in. They were greeted by Cloverstar's deputy, Maplefeather. Rainmoon smiled, happily having flashbacks of naming Duskpelt, Nightflake, and Snowshine back when he was apprentice.

"Flowernose is doing well, though Braveheart seems to catch every opportunity to see her," Maplefeather explained. "Demonfang is doing quite good as well with her kits." Rainmoon nodded.

"And Cloverstar?" he asked.

"Her kits are all about being fair, it seems," Maplefeather claimed with a bleak smile. "They always talk It's hard to believe they'll be apprentices in two moons." The brown she-cat led them to a familiar den in which Flowernose talked with another Queen and her mate, Braveheart. Rainmoon's son and his mate looked up as the two grey and white toms entered.

"Rainmoon!" Flowernose gasped. "I-I haven't seen you in forever!" The calico she-cat began grooming herself quickly.

"I've been busy over at ThunderClan," Rainmoon told her. "A band of rogues tried to attack the Flock and they needed assistance." Braveheart tilted his head.

"Was Duskpelt okay?" Braveheart asked. "Demonfang would be heart-broken if he got injured…"

"He fought vailiantly in Demonfang's place as deputy, I'll tell you that," Jactur answered. "Quite a good fighter, he is. Better hunter thought." Braveheart shrugged.

"It was his choice, and I would have done the same with Flowernose had she not moved to RiverClan already," Braveheart explained.

"Oh, admit it," said Jactur teasingly. "You just liked his choice because _you_ got the deputy position in RiverClan after Duskpelt turned it down." Braveheart's eyes narrowed.

"That's not true at all," Braveheart spat. "It was a brave choice of his and he is greatly admired by _everyone_ for it." Jactur laughed.

"I was just playing with you, kid, no need to get all snappy," said Jactur, a smirk on his wild face.

"Hey, can you help me over to the fresh-kill pile, Braveheart?" Flowernose suddenly asked. "I think it would be better if we talked out there." The pale grey tom was immediately helping his mate as Jactur and Rainmoon left to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey, Uncle Jack, you're here!" cried three little voices. Rainmoon and Jactur turned to find two brown and white kits as well as one light ginger kit running toward them with wide eyes.

"I thought we agreed on no nicknames!" Jactur exclaimed, though the kits simply jumped onto him and made him tumble over. "Hey, that hur—Ouch! Okay who—Lightkit, I'm gonna—Stop biting me, you little—" Rainmoon could hardly refrain himself from laughing as the four moon old kits tackled Jactur and nipped at his fur.

"Okay, little ones, you better stop," came Cloverstar's confident voice. The grey and white tom looked up to meet the dark ginger she-cat's amber eyes. She smiled, her elegant stance making it clear that she was a leader.

"Aw!" whined all of the kits.

"But we like tackling Uncle Jack!" cried one of the kits.

"It makes us look like warriors!" claimed another kit.

"This is the king's partner, you're talking about," Cloverstar growled. "He may be related to you, but that doesn't mean you don't respect him." The kits obeyed their mother and got off of the poor dark blue-eyed tom. Jactur sat up and straightened out his fur and sat tall.

"And don't call me Uncle Jack," Jactur muttered.

"Okay," said one of the toms simply with a smirk on his face. "We'll just call you Uncle Jackie, then."

"Now you're just bullying me," Jactur growled. The kits giggled.

"Exactly," the tom responded.

"I thought you were all about being fair," Jactur pointed out, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"You gave Rainmoon a nickname, so why can't we give _you_ a nickname?" asked the same tom, a grin wiping out the smirk.

"What? That makes no sense! How could that—"

"So, how are you?" Rainmoon asked Cloverstar as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Well enough," she responded. "Everything has been quite fine here in WindClan, and my kits are very strong." Rainmoon saw her frown slightly.

"They remind you of him, don't they?" he asked. She nodded bleakly.

"Bramblekit especially," Cloverstar answered, referring to the brown and white furred tom with emerald green eyes who was currently arguing with Jactur. "He likes everything fair, and when it isn't…"

"Does he show signs of his powers already?" Rainmoon asked, his eyes narrowed. Cloverstar hesitated.

"About a half moon ago Treekit got him angry," Cloverstar explained, talking about the brown and white tom with glassy blue eyes like Matar's. "Treekit had only taken a larger piece of prey, and Bramblekit insisted that he trade his own for something just as big as Treekit's. I thought it would be okay for them to agrue—sometimes it's good for them to work it out on their own, you know?—but Treekit was so calm about the whole thing, and it must have set Bramblekit off. He attacked Treekit, and he seemed…torn. I went over and broke up the fight after that, of course, but Bramblekit…he was scared, I could tell that much."

"If he is anything like Demonfang, then it was a good thing that you were around," Rainmoon told her. "Only someone with direct ties with StarClan could have stopped him from literally killing Treekit, and since you have nine lives, you were able to."

"There was something else," said Cloverstar, her eyes narrowed. "He…he had this glowing circle filled with light coming from his shoulder—"

"The moon?" Rainmoon asked. Cloverstar nodded. "It was Stormheart's symbol. I was the star, he was the moon, and Demonfang was the sun."

"So Bramblekit will have a new symbol?" Cloverstar asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rainmoon answered. "He may take a new symbol, or he might just take Stormheart's. It is hard to say right now, though." Cloverstar nodded.

"Lightkit is very innocent," Cloverstar said with a smile. "She is kind, gentle, and yet she knows how to deal with her brothers. I don't believe she'll have any powers. Treekit, though…"

"Robinwing didn't have three kits, and so Demonfang was given Jactur's looks while she was also given the powers," Rainmoon explained. "It's obvious that she has taken after Matar, but I don't know if that is just after personality or in powers as well." Cloverstar nodded, but didn't say anymore.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed little Lightkit. "It's Demonfang! And look—Sandkit and Stormkit are with her!" Rainmoon turned to find his daughter padding toward them with a golden and white she-kit and a stormy grey she-kit with her.

"Rainmoon, you should have _told_ me you were coming!" Demonfang exclaimed with a kind smile on her face. "Sandkit and Stormkit have been really eager to see you." The two kits bounded up to Jactur and the other kits.

"Treekit, guess what!" Sandkit exclaimed. "I almost caught a butterfly yesterday!"

"No, _I_ almost caught a butterfly," Stormkit interrupted, standing tall.

"We _both_ almost caught a butterfly," Sandkit growled. "But then _someone_ had to go chase it off!" Stormkit continued to stand tall.

"Pouncing would have worked," Stormkit defend herself.

"Yeah, if you actually _aimed_ at the butterfly and not at the elders," Sandkit growled. Stormheart's kits laughed, and Rainmoon smiled.

"Energetic, aren't they?" Demonfang asked. "At three moons old, they can be quite a pawful, I can tell you that."

"Normal, though?" Cloverstar asked.

"Of course," Demonfang answered. "Stormkit is quite takes after me more than Sandkit does, but she's just arrogant sometimes, that's all." Cloverstar sighed, a frown on her face.

"Don't worry, Cloverstar, everything will be okay," Demonfang comforted the young leader. "Your kits are very intelligent, and as long as they have someone to talk to, they'll be fine. I suggest that someone should explain to them their situation, before their apprentice's, though. It'll help them control the temptations." Cloverstar smiled bleakly.

"Rainmoon!" came the voices of Bramblekit. "Can you show us that time you defeated that rogue leader?"

"Or that time that you took our dad and his siblings to RiverClan?" asked Sandkit.

"_I_ would prefer to see him fight Negro," Treekit said, sitting tall.

"Fighting Sharpmoon would be even better!" Stormkit argued. Rainmoon smiled kindly.

"Neither of your mothers would allow me to show you those battles," Rainmoon reminded them. "You're much too young right now. If any of you are interested when you're warriors…well, we'll see."

"Aw!" whined Storm kit.

"But that's boring!" Bramblekit complained.

"I know, but those are gruesome and scary memories," Rainmoon told them. "It would be best for you to wait."

Lightkit suddenly shifted in her spot.

"Er, Rainmoon?" the small ginger she-cat asked. "Could you show us a memory of our dad?" The five kits immediately stopped whining, and their eyes looked at the grey and white leader closely. Rainmoon paused, nervous as he could feel Demonfang and Cloverstar's eyes upon him.

He glanced in their direction, and Demonfang nodded, her wise dark blue eyes confident it seemed. Cloverstar hesitated, but eventually, she nodded bleakly, her amber eyes clouded.

"Alright, I'll show you Stormheart," Rainmoon told them. "But look carefully—this is likely one of the only times I'll show you these memories." Rainmoon looked over to Jactur, who nodded and disappeared. They focused their powers easily, and through the knowledge that StarClan granted them, they conjured a small light blue star the size of a badger in between the circle of kits and cats.

A memory showed up within it. Stormheart, a small apprentice at the time, was learning from Rainmoon. He expressed his powers only slightly, but he trained hard. The grey and white tom allowed them to see many memories from when he last remembered his brother before he lost his memories, and just when he was about to skip the eight moons that Rainmoon had been at the Cats of the Storms, a memory of Stormheart comforting someone entered his star.

The grey and white leader glanced in Demonfang's direction and found his daughter was concentrating hard. With a smile, Rainmoon gazed back to the star and watched Stormheart living with Demonfang. He was like a father to her when she had none. Her only family member left at the time, and the only one who could bring her out of the darkness she was in.

The memories stopped right before Sharpmoon had Rainmoon brought to the island, and the kits just stared at a place in the dirt where the star was before the grey and white tom had made it disappear.

"Wow…" Sandkit murmured. "Your dad was amazing!"

"He was so arrogant," Lightkit commented. "But then he turned out to be so kind to Demonfang…"

"Some say it was because he grew wiser," Demonfang explained to them. "Those who were apprentices or mentors in his time, or who paid close attention to him, believe it was because of your mother that he learned how to be so kind." Cloverstar did not react to this. Instead, Rainmoon noticed, her eyes were still clouded with emotion. She was smiling—laughing, almost—and tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"Mum, are you okay?" asked Bramblekit. Cloverstar nodded quickly, getting rid of the tears with her paw.

"Yes, dear," she told her kit. "It was just so wonderful seeing your father again."

"All hail King Evectri and the Commander of StormClan!" Maplefeather's voice rang throughout WindClan's camp. Rainmoon and the others turned to see the silver Volan and the golden she-cat padding toward them with six little bundles hobbling along.

"I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here," came Jactur's voice. "How ya doing?" Evectri smiled.

"Rogues are persistent, but they'll never know how stubborn we were in the war," the silver king answered.

"Your little ones are only a moon old," Cloverstar reminded them. "How have they managed such a journey from StormClan's territory?" The six little kits looked up at the ginger she-cat and tilted their heads. They could see, it seemed, and their ears were perked.

"They have matured as if they were _all_ Volans," Huntress explained, a warm smile on her face. "They were able to see faintly only a week after I kitted them, and they could walk by a half moon and seven sun rises. Now they can walk, see, and hear as well as your kits, but they can't talk as well."

"We carried them most of the way, of course," Evectri told the WindClan leader. Rainmoon smiled at Evectri's kits. There were three with wings and three without, though each of them shared the same level of intelligence and maturity, it seemed. There were only two she-cats—one a cat, and one a Volan—but it didn't matter to their parents.

"After that horrible kitting, it is nice to see them growing alright," Cloverstar said with a smile.

"I know," Huntress agreed with a shudder. "I'm glad everything was okay, and I thank your cats for safely caring for my kits and I for that half moon. I think Ripple would have had her paws full with my weak state and the kits' abnormal size."

"You wouldn't have had to go through all that if you had just taken that herb, you know," Evectri reminded with her, a bleak smile on his face.

"It wouldn't have solved anything," Huntress reminded him, licking his cheek. "We love each other, and we need heirs to secede our thrones. All that horrible herb would have done was delay the birth, and besides, I'm glad I had them. They're all wonderful kits." Evectri agreed, and Rainmoon nodded.

That moon had been a hard one, for everyone knew the birth was going to be stressful. After all, a wild cat could only have three at most, and to have twice as many kits would be torture. However, Evectri had that one gene, and so Huntress had actually only a twenty percent chance of survival, and the kits had an even less chance. Thankfully, though, everyone lived.

"Have they learned to fly yet?" asked Sandkit, looking at the new kits with curiosity.

"No," Evectri told the small kit. "They have a moon to go before they learn how to fly."

"So what are their names?" asked Flowernose curiously. She had only barely moved to the WindClan camp when Huntress had been flown over to the Clan of Queens in order to give birth. Cura, Ripple, and the WindClan medicine cat had all been in the den the night of the birth and the rest of the half-moon Huntress had stayed, so Flowernose had never gotten to see the kits of the King and the Commander.

"The black tom without wings is Night, and the light tabby she-cat over there is called Leopard. The silver tom is called Cloud," Huntress explained. "The black tom _with_ wings is Moreno, and the white tom is Helador. And last but not least, the ginger she-cat is Conicia."

"So you've stuck with your own traditions, then?" Flowernose asked. Huntress nodded.

"Those with wings have names like Evectri's, and those without have names like mine," Huntress answered. "It kept those we lead happy to say the least."

"Do they not like you two being mates?" Flowernose asked.

"Oh, no, most seem to adore the idea," Huntress answered. "They were cautious, however, over the idea of which kits would stay at which territory."

"Did you already come up with a plan for that?" Rainmoon asked with his head tilted to the side.

Huntress nodded and answered, "Yes. Those without wings will stay with me, and those with wings will stay with Evectri. It was a difficult decision at first, but after StormClan moved next to the Flock, we've found it easier. Our camps are within walking distance, and so it won't be hard for the siblings to see each other."

"That's good," Flowernose said. "It would be a nightmare if they couldn't interact after they become of age to train."

Suddenly, her muscles tightened, and her legs shook. She clenched her jaw, and her gaze was unfocused.

"Flowernose, are you alright?" Braveheart asked immediately, his eyes narrowed. She shook her head.

"The kits—they're coming…" Flowernose explained. The conversations between Huntress and Cloverstar as well as Jactur and the kits stopped almost instantly, and Rainmoon could see Braveheart's eyes widening.

"Mudroot!" Cloverstar called. "Mudroot! Flowernose is about to kit!" The brown tom peered out of the medicine cat den, blinking for a moment. Then he nodded and ran over with agility far behind Rainmoon's.

"Flowernose, lean on me and try your best to get inside the den on the far right," Mudroot told her. "Cloverstar, if you wish, you may come, and Demonfang as well. Aside from that, no one else should be present." The brown medicine cat easily allowed the calico she-cat to lean upon his shoulder.

"But what about me?" Braveheart asked, standing tall as he shifted with uneasiness. "Can't I come?"

"Braveheart, you need to stay," Mudroot ordered with a sigh. "You'll be able to see her afterwords, but for right now, I need you to stay right here." Braveheart's tail flicked, but he nodded bleakly. As Mudroot helped Flowernose into the den, however, the grey tom's jade green eyes never left Flowernose.

"See?" Jactur said, suddenly appearing right beside Rainmoon. "I _told_ you that she'd kit when we were present." Rainmoon just shook his head.

"Uncle Jack, where is mummy going?" asked Sandkit curiously.

"Yeah, and what happens in that den? How are the kits born?" asked Stormkit.

"Well – er – uh," Jactur stuttered, his eyes flickering between Huntress and Rainmoon. "I can't tell you. Yeah, that's it. I can't tell you—I'm not allowed." Feeling quite proud of himself, Jactur grinned widely.

"Why _aren_'_t_ you allowed?" asked Bramblekit. Jactur sat up tall.

"Why do you need to know why I'm not allowed?" he asked.

"Because then maybe we can figure it out," Bramblekit stated. "And we can only know if you tell us why you aren't allowed. So why aren't you allowed?" Jactur's eyes narrowed.

"You're confusing me," Jactur pointed out.

"All we want to know is why you aren't allowed to tell us," Bramblekit explained.

"Well why do you need to know why I'm not allowed to tell you?" Jactur asked.

"Because then maybe we can figure it all out," Bramblekit stated again.

"This conversation just went in a circle, didn't it?" Jactur asked.

"Yep," Bramblekit answered with a smirk. "So will you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Jactur asked.

"Why you aren't allowed to tell us what goes on in the den Flowernose just went into," Bramblekit explained.

"Oh," said Jactur. "Well why do you need to—"

"Stop!" Treekit hissed, his tail flicking with irritation. "Your _conversation_ is stupid and confusing, so stop forcing it to continue."

"Hey, I think I did pretty good making it go into circles," Jactur pointed out with a proud grin. "Now I'll never have to answer the question."

"No," growled Bramblekit. "I think _I_ did a good job. After all, it was _I_ who made the argument go into circles by using your idiocy against you."

"Why you little—" Jactur began.

"Your partner certainly has a way with the kits," Huntress noticed, drawing Rainmoon away from the bickering. "Is there a reason?" Rainmoon shook his head.

"Not that I know of, at least," Rainmoon told her. With a smile, he added, "I think he wants his own someday." Huntress's eyes narrowed.

"Can he even. . ?" Huntress asked. Rainmoon shrugged.

"Now that he has a matieral body, I think he can," Rainmoon answered. "Nevertheless, I know he'll find someone he loves soon. He needs it." Huntress nodded.

"I've heard stories of your…upbringing," she began. "It is truly hard to believe Jactur was ever so keen to kill." Rainmoon nodded, looking at his partner.

"A dark time in both our pasts," Rainmoon explained. "In a way, you must remember, he was my insanity. His will to kill…it was my own." Huntress's icy blue eyes narrowed.

"How could someone so young have so much insanity?" Huntress asked. "I've seen cats give away their mind, but that was only after moons of battle and dead loved ones." Rainmoon frowned.

"Having someone special enough die in front of you as a sacrifice to your survival can bring any tom or she-cat into depression," Rainmoon murmured. "Being in that depression, shut away from the world while shut in with guilt for moons creates enough madness to make any being in this_world_ insane." Huntress looked at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"The elder cats of ThunderClan say that you just arrived one day—" Huntress began.

"As a six moon old kit, yes," Rainmoon interrupted.

"And the scar…" Huntress drifted.

"Is nothing you should be worrying yourself about," Rainmoon hissed. Huntress didn't say anymore. Her head lowered, and she returned to her mate's side. Rainmoon's mood had changed, and he knew it would take long to return to what it was.

_It wasn_'_t Huntress_'_s fault,_ Rainmoon told himself. _I just…I haven_'_t talked about that part of my past in a long time…_So with that, he laid down near the fresh-kill pile and watched as Jactur continued bickering with the kits and Braveheart pace near the den in which Flowernose was.

And Rainmoon waited.

"Rainmoon!" came a distant voice. "Rainmoon, you mouse-brain, wake up! The kits have been born!" The grey and white tom opened his light blue eyes, noticing suddenly that the sky was darkening as the sun set far in the west. He blinked several times before standing.

"What?" he asked, half yawning. He found Demonfang in front of him.

"You fell asleep," Demonfang felt the need to explain. "But nevermind that – Flowernose kitted. She now has two healthy kits!" Rainmoon's mind was too numb for the excitement, but he followed his daughter.

"Braveheart is protective, so watch out," Demonfang warned him with a laugh. "It was a good birth too—nothing was wrong except how long it took them to come out. No worries though." Rainmoon nodded, trying to shake the feeling of fogginess inside his head.

"The kits have been born?" asked Jactur, appearing right beside Demonfang. Rainmoon hadn't realized his partner had been in his mind the whole time. "Darn it, Rainy, why do you have to be so mopey all the time? You're makin' me miss all the action in the real world!" Rainmoon was about to ask what he did wrong, but his head lowered as he remembered his conversation with Huntress.

"Come on, they're just inside!" Demonfang urged them. Rainmoon followed the grey and white she-cat in the den with his tail lowered. However, he _was_ curious as to what the kits looked like.

First, Rainmoon noticed Braveheart, who laid beside Flowernose calmly while murmuring something to his mate. Flowernose murmured back while looking at her kits with a wide grin. When they noticed Rainmoon, they looked up and smiled wider.

Without waiting for them to say anything – because Rainmoon was pretty sure they weren't going to speak a single word – the grey and white leader looked down at the kits, and was once again filled with the joy of new life. Two new bundles, suckling on their mother, squirmed beside Flowernose.

"They're both toms," Demonfang told him as he looked. There was one very dark grey kit and one light brown tabby. Both were about the same age.

"They look wonderful, Flowernose," said Rainmoon with a smile. "Have you named them?" Braveheart and Flowernose shook their heads.

"We wanted everyone to be here to have a say in the name," Flowernose explained. At that moment, the grey and white leader realized that Huntress, Evectri, Cloverstar, Demonfang, all their kits, Jactur, and even Duskpelt was present within the den.

"Is it just me, or is this den bigger than normal dens?" Jactur asked as he looked around at the eight cats and twelve kits. Fourteen, if you counted Flowernose and Braveheart's kits.

"It was meant for gatherings like this, considering this is were most she-cats kit," Cloverstar told the grey and white tom.

"Hey, can we name the light brown kit Pinekit?" Sandkit asked. "It's for the pine needles!"

"You might as well call him Pineneedlekit," Stormkit muttered.

"That's mouse-brained and a mouthful to say, Stormkit," Treekit hissed. "_I_ think he should just be named Needlekit." Jactur busted up laughing, and Rainmoon smiled a bit.

"Hey, Rainy, maybe he'll become _sharp_ minded," Jactur laughed. "Or maybe he'll become a medicine cat and _put_ _together _wounds."

"What is he _talking_ about?" Cloverstar asked, her eyes narrowed. Rainmoon shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," he told the young leader. The leader looked at him with suspicion, but Bramblekit soon stood up.

"Maybe we should name him Goldenkit," Bramblekit suggested.

"He's not golden, silly!" Lightkit told her. "He's more of a dusty colour."

"That's it!" Sandkit said, jumping up. "Dustkit!" Flowernose and Braveheart looked at each other before looking at Sandkit and giving a swift nod.

"That sounds like a good name," Braveheart told Sandkit. He looked up to the other cats in the den. "Do all of you agree?" The murmured, and a clear answer was given. "Dustkit it is, then."

"The dark grey one is going to be hard!" Stormkit announced.

"He looks like Leopardleap," Cloverstar mused, peering over at the small kit.

"You know what, you're right," Duskfeather chipped in. "Though he doesn't have the faint spots of our great ancestor Clan."

"What about Greykit?" Demonfang asked.

"He's _too_ grey for that name," Bramblekit pointed out. "When I think grey, I think Rainmoon or Demonfang's coat, not this kit."

"That white mark in his chest looks like a lightning bolt," Rainmoon mused.

"So what should we call him, Boltkit?" asked Bramblekit sarcastically. Another wave of laughter overtook Jactur, and once again everyone watched.

"Well then he could _bolt_ things together," Jactur roared.

"Jactur, if you can't control yourself, you should probably leave," Demonfang warned the tom. "You can't really do that when there is such little room as there is." He stopped moments after, but he still smiled with amusement.

"What about Burntkit?" Lightkit asked. "He kinda seems burnt to me."

"Who would name their kit Burntkit?" asked Bramblekit. Lightkit lowered her head.

"It's like a scorched willow tree if you ask me," Jactur said. "Still got a little white on the bark, but it's mostly this dark ashy colour." Bright eyes turned in his direction.

"That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Bramblekit, Stormkit, Lightkit, and Sandkit.

"Scorchkit _does_ sound kinda nice," Treekit admitted.

"It works since he's almost black," Demonfang put in.

"I must agree, it is a fitting name," Cloverstar said. Jactur began to glow with pride as he sat up tall and grinned widely.

"Scorchkit is unique," said Braveheart. "I like it."

"If you like it, than I do," Flowernose said sweetly. She liked her mate's cheek.

"The way you name your kits is very strange," Huntress commented with amusement in her eyes.

"I agree," claimed Evectri.

"And how different do _you_ do it?" Demonfang asked with a wink.

"We don't let other people decide it for us, and an elder usually has something to do with it," Huntress explained. "In reality, we just choose what we believe will make their full name prettier or stronger."

"Our names come from an ancient language, only it is slightly changed each time it is used," Evectri explained. "For example, I was named based off of a noble whose name was Eceltri."

"So where did Moreno, Helador, and Conica get their names?" Treekit asked, his eyes intent on Evectri.

"I'd rather not get into that right now," Evectri told him. "Later, perhaps."

"But why not?" Treekit asked. "It's interesting!"

"So you'll whine to hear about _that, _but you'll stop me from getting Jactur to tell me about what we were arguing about earlier?" Bramblekit asked. Treekit glared at his brother.

"Of course," Treekit answered. "Because this is actually _intelligent_ information." Bramlekit as to his feet at once.

"So you're calling me a mouse-brain?" Bramblekit challenged, his fur bristled.

"I've _always_ called you a mouse-brain," Treekit replied.

"That's it," Bramblekit lunged, and the conversations in which were erupting around the den stopped for a moment as everyone watched the angry kit. The tom jumped toward Treekit, but was stopped by Jactur's leg. The brown and white tom hit the leg and bounce backwards. Jactur was about to move his leg back when Bramblekit stood up and bit the grey and white tom's paw.

"Ow!" Jactur hissed, pulling back is paw all the way and out of Bramblekit's mouth. "Little bugger bit my paw…"

"It was _your_ fault for getting in the way," Bramblekit muttered. His eyes nor shoulder were any different than before, and so the conversations from before continued. Rainmoon's eyes narrowed. _This would have usually set off any tom with his personality but he…Oh. With so many people here connected to StarClan, it isn_'_t even_ possible _for_ _his second conscious to go off._

"Hey, you shouldn't yell or attack your brother," Jactur growled. "Learned _that_ from experience."

"How?" Bramblekit asked. "You don't even _have_ a brother." Jactur smirked.

"Do to," he argued. "Several, actually. I think it was about four? Anyway, Rainy's got enough brothers to keep me busy anyway." Bramblekit tilted his head.

"Rainmoon had more than one brother?" the brown and white tom asked. Rainmoon frowned, his head lowering as, once again, the conversations became quieter.

Jactur, knowing perfectly well what he was doing, continued, "Well, yeah. Before he came to the Clans he had another brother. Alfie was his name, I think. Eh, I don't go to that part of his mind that much. Anyway, he was a great kid. Followed the rules a lot better than Rainy, but…well, it was just this _one_ time that he followed Rainy's reasoning instead and, uh, well, I'm probably not allowed to talk about that."

"What happened?" Treekit asked.

"Well…" Jactur murmured. "Oh! He got the scar that day, and if that was the case, then _I_ got made that day too."

"That doesn't make any sense," Bramblekit growled. "How could _you_ have been made just because of what happened in one day." Jactur sat up stubbornly.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Jactur answered.

"Oh don't start _that_ again," Treekit hissed.

Rainmoon had become happier and more comfortable after the eyes of every full grown cat veered elsewhere. It wasn't as if he hated talking about Alfie, it was just more of a thing that he hated talking about the events that happened with him.

Jactur had the right intentions, though. Everyone wanted to know, and so they were told. All they needed to know, at least. It was difficult to know no one but Jactur, Braveheart, and Demonfang knew about his true past, but in all honesty, they were the only ones that _needed_ to know.

Rainmoon was happy, though. He looked at his new family. Only two were related to him, but every single life in that den had to do with him. They were his new family. Evectri was his friend in war, Duskfeather his son in all but blood, and Cloverstar, something similar to a sister. The kits were his grandchildren – something he'd never thought he'd have – and another memory of Stormheart's greatness.

For the first time in moons, the grey and white tom thought back to his time as a human. He thought back to the traditions, the objects…and his brothers. Alfie and Daniel as humans. It was an eerie thought, considering he'd been a cat for so long. Over twenty moons, or months, he should've said. Almost two years in his own time.

During his time as a human, he'd never thought he'd have a girl friend. Or a 'mate' for that matter. He never thought he could be a leader, or a fighter. He never believe it was possible that he could let go of Alfie's death. He never thought he would have kids or grandchildren or defeat some great evil person. He never believed he would do so again, and be the leader of something similar to a country. And the grandest thing of all, he never thought he'd lose Stormheart.

But it had all happened, and at that moment, he had only one thought in his mind.

_Without you there to save my life, I wouldn_'_t have what I am staring at now. Thank you, Alfie. I will never forget you._


End file.
